


“Angel of Light”

by Sangabrielle



Category: Clarke Griffin - Fandom, The 100, clexa - Fandom, lexa - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, F/F, F/M, Hawaii, Lesbian, Love, Medicine, Miracle, Model, New York, Paris - Freeform, Singing, Spiritual, angel - Freeform, blind, lana del rey - Freeform, love is love, policial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 213,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangabrielle/pseuds/Sangabrielle
Summary: They say there are Angels between us, that suddenly appears in our lives and help us, protect us, and teaching us to see the light at the end of the dark tunnel.Angel, the blind singer and art professor, Clarke Griffin, and a worldwide successful doctor, Lexa Woods, both hurt by their pasts, with the power to heal each other. What will happen when their worlds literally collide? Will they open up to each other or let a second chance at love slip away?





	1. Worlds collide

**Author's Note:**

> Dear readers, here is my new Clexa’s fic. Hope you like it. Thanks for read it, comments, kudos and bookmarks.
> 
> Especial THANKS to my amazing friend and translator Joanne <3
> 
> Sangabrielle

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2mcgfvt)

 

\- Octavia, I tell you I'm fine! I do not need to go out to clubs and pubs, I'm a little to old for that, don’t you think?

\- For God's sake Lexa, listen to me for a moment, it seems to me that you are living in the sixties? Lexa Jane Woods! You are 32 years old! What the hell woman ?! You have to leave your cave, or seriously you will become a caveman! Cheer up, it will only for be a couple of hours. Lincoln and I want to see you, we promise to take you back to your cave, so you don’t get lost… You know, as you don’t get out much, that maybe you need a GPS.

\- Danmit O! How the hell do I tell you no...?! Okay, but only for a couple of hours and I don’t need you to take me back home. Exist something call taxi in the city. And I'm not a hermit who stays locked in my apartment. In case you forget, I drive my car to the clinic every day from Monday to Friday, and I go running through Central Park every morning.

\- Wow! Oh yes, I know all about your big adventures outings from the cave. But I won’t complain anymore. I’ll see you tomorrow at 8 at the door of "Polis".

\- All right! Yes, we are good!

\- Good night grandma.

\- Fuck You O!

Lexa ended the phone call with her many years now friend, Octavia Blake, with a smile on her face. It was a cold autumn night in New York City, but Lexa felt even colder inside.

Losing herself in the lights of the city, that she contemplated from the window of her penthouse floor, in a very exclusive building in the heart of Manhattan, on the fifth avenue.

The famous Dr Alexandria Woods had everything, a fortune, and was one of the most recognized ophthalmologists not only in the US but in the rest of the world.

She had the body of a goddess that she trained and cared for daily and that was the downfall of any woman who crossed her enigmatic green eyes, with which she attracted women of all ages.

Dr Woods was about to patent a new treatment for the recovery of sight in certain cases, in which the patients were almost completely blind, which would put her name in the historical pages of medicine, for which she was very excited, but not for the recognition , but thinking about the amount of blind people that could have the possibility of seeing again.

But not everything that shines is gold, and certainly, in her life, there was a great void. Love, that feels so strong when it finds you in life, so powerful, it makes us lose our minds, and our bodies feelings elevate us to paradise, and that other person at our side becomes second part of our being.

Love became something non-existent in Dr Woods' life five years ago, when a car accident took the life of that being who was everything in her life, her best friend, her soul mate, her sexual mistress, her better half, her great love, her beloved wife Costia Wilder, a brilliant literature professor at the prestigious Yale University.

Since her loss, her heart became cold, with no desire to be revived by anyone, her mind soon found the perfect distraction in her work, travelling the world, attending meetings, revolutionary studies that were making it possible for many patients to have that wonderful possibility of to see again.

For many, Dr Woods, or better known as Lexa Woods, was not simply a doctor specializing in vision, but was something like an "Angel of light", the light that those blind patients finally managed to see when the hands of the famous doctor touched them.

Her work helped with a large part of her loneliness, of that emptiness in her soul, and her casual bed partners covered the physical part of her life. But she did not bond with anyone, Lexa was always clear with her companions that she did not get into relationships, she only lived for moments of pleasure.

There were nights when it was impossible for her to sleep, memories, sadness, took over her soul and her heart, she could not stop crying. The wound was still deep, and she could not find inner peace to continue sleeping. She just dressed very masculine, put on a wig and a mask that cover most of her face, and went to a very exclusive stripper club for millonaires, call “TonDC”, where after enjoying the shows, she received a special and very private show by a prostitude called “Ontari”. In those very private times, SM (sadomasochism) was a way to ease her pain, becoming “The Commander”, the mistress of the prostitute who became her submissive.

That part of her pain was secret, nobody, not even her best friend Octavia knew it, it was her dark secret, which she did not feel proud of, but even when the next day she felt horrible, at the moment she helped her free herself from her internal grief, of that irrepressible hatred she had for destiny.

She wondered a thousand times why her beloved Costia, why her great love was snatched from her arms in that way when they had so many plans,when they had so many dreams to be made together.

She had been treated by countless psychologists, but they had not helped her very much,there was little that did help her, the wound, the loss of her lover had completely devastated her. Her work had somehow helped her more than all those therapy sessions had.

Her friend Octavia had been a great pillar of support for her throughout the tragedy. Octavia Blake was the director at one of the most popular art museums in New York, with a successful gallery, in the famous Tribeca neighborhood. Her boyfriend, Lincoln Dantown was the owner of a gym in the same neighborhood, which Octavia worked out at and where they met a couple of years ago, becoming good friends and then a couple. A year ago they had moved into together and planned to marry soon.

Octavia met Lexa and her wife Costia when especially the literature professor was trying to get some paintings from contemporaries artists, to decorate their loft in Manhatan. Costia and Lexa went to an exposition in Octavia’s gallery, and from that moment on they became close friends with her. 

When Costia die, Octavia and her boyfriend Lincoln they were a huge support for Lexa. The famous Doctor always felt blessed for have them as those very good supportive friends when she needed the most. 

With the years Lexa became a very lonely person, and Octavia tried to get her friend out of her apartment whenever she could. She couldn’t handle to see the Doctor locked in those four walls, without any apparent social life, submerged in stormy memories that were pushing her far and far away of every meaning of life.

Sometimes Octavia did succeed, like in that oportunity, inviting her to the pub Octavia and her boyfriend Lincoln were attended some weekends nights. Especially to enjoy the extraordinary young singer "Angel", a girl with wonderful musical gifts, with a unique voice. Soon both of them became fans of the young music artist, and knew that Lexa would fall in love with her too, as soon as she heard her sing.

It was almost mid-afternoon and Lexa decided to go for a walk, in one of her favorite places in the big city, Central Park, where she went every morning for her morning run. There her mind wandered among sweet memories of her deceased wife, with whom she had shared so many walks, shows of affection, memories as special as even the discovery of her love for her, declaring her love for her under a very old tree next to the Reservoir,and that first shy but deep kiss. It was without a doubt a very special place for Lexa.

Her mind was far away, as she walked on a cold but beautiful sunny October day. Suddenly, she felt her body stop abruptly, hitting another body and a cane that hit one of her legs.

Fortunately, her arms reacted before her mind returned her to the present, holding that body that she had accidentally crashed into. Her eyes soon focused on the image in front of her, of a young blonde with sunglasses and holding a cane that the blind use.

The young woman, despite almost falling to the ground, smiled somewhat shyly, holding on to her arms. Lexa felt a twinge in her heart at once, as if a beam of light dazzled her and touched her soul, silently watching that strange, clearly blind young woman.

Her mind could not react immediately, only her arms that held that body that was moving in slow motion, and her eyes were lost in that angelic face that smiled at her, with flushed cheeks.

\- Sorry - said the young blonde with a shy smile on her lips.

\- Ermmm... no, please, it was my fault, I was walking distractedly and i did not see you - Lexa was finally able to say.  
\- Well, sometimes this kind of thing makes me not feel so different - the girl joking replied, trying to cut the tense moment that she heard in the tone of voice of the person who had hit her.

\- I am glad i gave you a reason to feel normal but excuse me again - Lexa said a little more relaxed, laughing at the blonde’s joke.

\- You do not have to apologise, at least I did not end up on the floor this time.

\- Well, at least let me invite you for a coffee to apologize.

\- Oh, you do not need that, seriously it can happen to anyone, but thank you for your generosity - answered the woman who was now smiling with flushed cheeks.

\- Okay, I do not want to sound annoying. I wish that you will have a good day and no one else spoil it - Lexa finally answered nervously with a broad smile on her face, as without thinking she suddenly took the hand of the blind girl on her own.

\- I do not think you are annoying, rather you feel like someone who is very kind. And thank you, you also have a good day - the young woman as she felt the woman’s hand take hold of her’s and she immediately felt a shock of electricity run through her body.

Lexa stepped aside to let the enigmatic beautiful girl continue on her way, with that shy sweet smile on her face, while feeling her way with her long cane. She could not help but watch her as she walked away,this was something totally unforeseen, all his senses were alert as she watched her for a few minutes, in which she lost the notion of time and place. She just wondered if she would ever see her again, and at the same time, she wondered why?

The blind young woman had a feeling that the woman who had hit her was someone very interesting, that perhaps in other circumstances she would have liked to know more about her. Her voice was beautiful and with some accent, perhaps English or Australian? Her perfume was exquisite, a mixture of roses and vanilla that was delightful to inhale, being so close to her skin, a skin so soft that she could feel in those strong arms that held her for those few moments that seemed so long, so intense and pleasant.

Clarke Griffin had been blind since age of 10, and although it was the worst thing that could have happened to her, her strong personality did not let her break down at any time. She made peace with destiny and learned to live in the world of darkness. Slowly she discovered her other senses that became more acute with time and practice.

Today, at 27 years old, she was a happy, creative young woman, despite her blindness she was very talented at art, she made incredible sculptures of faces of people. Through touch with her hands, she could achieve visualization of her models and perfectly recreated their faces. She also possessed another great passion, music.

She always loved to sing since she was a little girl, so nowadays, sometimes she played her guitar and sang in pubs and nightclubs, but just for fun.

By day she worked for a few hours in a school for children with blindness, teaching them those first and so difficult steps in the world of darkness.

Clarke had not been so lucky in her love life. She had not managed to find her great love yet. The relationships that she had been in,sometimes there was lack of interest, or sometimes they did not find it easy to live with someone who was handicapped. It was difficult for a normal person to fully understand that world of shadows and voids.

Her last relationship had been with Finn Collins, a lawyer whom she met during a trip she made to Miami on vacation. Finn was attracted to her when he saw her in a bar, one night with her lifelong friends, Raven Reyes and Niylah Winston. The young man approached her and began talking with her as they drank cocktails and then danced to some romantic songs that played in the background.

Clarke was quite attracted to the man who seemed very nice and started a relationship with him, he also lived in New York, in the Queens area.

The romance did not last long, when the young couple began to experience problems, between someone blind and someone who could see. Silly argument, misunderstandings, insecurities, became a daily occurance.

Clarke arrived home a day early to surprise her boyfriend on their first anniversary but ended up finding out the man was having a affair with a coworker. The lovers were in the bedroom when Clarke came into the apartment, she could hear what was happening.

It was a horrible situation for Clarke and for which she never forgave Finn. They separated, and from that moment on Clarke decided it was time to take a break from dating.

Her heart was tired of deluding herself with false relationships. So she simply devoted herself to her work that she adored, and to her two great passions, art and music.

That night she would give one of her small concerts in a pub known called "Polis", in which she was a regular performer, and which she always received warm applause at the end of her acoustic performances, and some tips.

That night she was going to sing at the Polis club and her friends would be there to support her as they always were. She thanked god for having such a great group of friends with whom she had grown up with, and considered them her family.

Her parents had divorced shortly after she became blind as a result of a car accident. Her father Jake was driving the car in storm,and lost control of the Toyota, which rolled several times before landing against a tree. Little Clarke's eyes were damaged causing her to become blind. Her father never forgave himself for the accident, and her mom could not forgive him either.

After a long period of heated discussions and arguments, the couple separated, and the life of little Clarke was saddened even more. Her father Jake Griffin was a respected lawyer in a very important export company. While her mother Abigail Spencer Griffin, was a doctor at the General Hospital in New York.

Abigail had never given up hope that her daughter could regain her sight,she was always looking for articles in medical journals for new treatments, or ophthalmologist specialists who came up with new techniques.

But Clarke had given up on the useless treatments long ago, she had accepted her condition as a permanent one, but tried to deal with the hopes and tenacity of her mother, whenever she presented the possibility of a new colleague or treatment. Clarke did not want to hurt her mother’s feelings, but she was indeed a bit tired of her efforts to believe that one day a miracle could take place.

 

She was in her art room in her apartment, recreating in her mind, with a smile on her face, that meeting in Central Park that morning, she remembered that sweet voice with an accent, that exquisite perfume and that soft skin that had had brushed her skin and had felt nice to touch. But all her pleasant sensations were interrupted by the insistent ringing of her phone, which she immediately picked up as she sighed.

\- Hello?

\- Hello Clarke, how are you? - Came the familiar voice of her mother through the phone line.

\- Mother, I'm fine thank you,i am in my art workshop. What do I owe your call? - Clarke answered in a polite tone of voice.

\- Can I not call to know how my little one is?

\- For start Ma, I stopped being small a long time ago. And do not tell me, have you found a new specialist that may be able to help me? - she said in an annoyed tone.

\- Clarke, I do not understand why it bothers you that i want to help you. Why have you given up on the possibility of regaining your sight...?

\- Mom, we have already discussed this thousands of times. You still believe in Santa Claus, I do not, it is simple. Now tell me what is this time?

\- You're right, we've discussed it too many times. But an Australian specialist that is changing people’s lives with new techniques, returning sight to people who had given up hope at ever regaining their sight. Clarke, I really have a huge faith in this woman, I have read and heard great things about her and.

\- When mother? - Clarke interrupted her mother sighing, giving in one more time as she said when is the consultation?

\- Monday at 2:00 p.m. The clinic is not far from your work. Believe me, Clarke, I know this specialist can help you - Abby affirmed sounding hopeful and with conviction in her voice.

\- It's okay Ma... I know you mean well and I appreciate it, but it hurts me to know you will be upset and hurt like every other time it did not work. So I want you to try not to get your hopes up this time and accept whatever happens. Ma, I've accepted that i might never see again long time ago, and believe me I'm fine with it - Clarke said trying to sound grateful, but also wanting her mother to start accepting the situation.

\- I know Clarke but I cannot give up, not yet.

\- Do not worry, Ma, I'll be there on Monday. Give my regards to Markus.

\- How do you know he is here - asked a surprised Abigail.

\- I can hear him in the background - Clarke laughed as she spoke while listening to a embarrassed Abigail.

\- Thanks Clarke - Markus said in the background.

\- (Clarke laugh) Ma, no problem, do not worry, I've known for a long time. I realized little by little and let me tell you that I like that you are together.

\- Ermmmm... thank you, we'll talk about it later answered Abby a little embarrassed.

\- If you want to talk about it we can, but it is your private life. Ma, if you are happy, I am also - Clarke said with conviction in her voice.

\- Well, thanks again Clarke. Call me on Monday and tell me how it went. Her name is Dr Alexandria Woods and her address is St. Elms street number 15A.

\- I have Ma, I will not forget, but just send the address and everything to Raven, please.

\- I will, take care of yourself and have fun tonight at the concert.

\- Thanks Ma... And Ma...?

\- Yes, Clarke...?

\- Thanks for not giving up. I love you.

\- I love you too sweet heart, and I will never give up.

Clarke ended the phone call with her mother, shaking her head with a faint smile on her face. Although she did not share her mother's hopes, she admired her love and her tenacity in not giving up. She loved her as much as her father, but Jake had moved to Los Angeles a few years ago when he remarried, and he did not see him so often, only when he visited her a few times in the year. From his second marriage, her father and his new wife had twins, John and Marie, whom Clarke adored despite not seeing them.

 

The sun had been hidden for some time on the horizon of the big apple as Lexa took a bath, and now was standing in front of her wardrobe, trying to decide what to wear. She was not very inspired as to what to wear so she opted for simple fitted black jeans to her long, and a loose white silk shirt, black leather jacket and short low-heeled boots.

She put on a little makeup as usual and left her hair loose. The melancholy voice of Lana del Rey, her favorite singer par excellence, with her song "Million dollar man" sounded throughout her big apartment.

She did not know why but the very particular melodies of the famous American singer, touched her soul. She simply let herself be carried away by that dramatic, somewhat dark R&B song, transporting her to another world, deep inside of herself.

It was Saturday night, a night that might end with rain, according to the forecast of the evening news. He hoped that it would not rain,as it did reminded her of too many memories of the past, of a past full of love and passion, that now was simply a past that hurt to remember.

Before leaving her room Lexa sprayed her favorite scent, one of the latest perfumes of Chanel, call ”Gabrielle”, that she loved, took the keys to her house and went out to try to enjoy the good live music in that pub, which her friends Octavia and Lincoln had been to lately, and about which they did not stop talking. At least if the music was not good, she would be in the company of her friends.

When Lexa arrived at the pub,she got out of the taxi spotted Octavia next to Lincoln who immediately greeted her holding out his hand for her to shake while smiling at her.

\- Lexa! You're here! - Octavia said, launching herself at Lexa to give her two kisses on her cheeks followed closely by her boyfriend.

\- Hey, I'm only 5 minutes late - Lexa answered in amazement, returning Octavia’s kisses.

\- I know but you know how these places are if you're not early you do not get a good table, and today that girl sings that I told you that Lincoln and i like so much, "Angel", so we will go in now - Octavia explained as she took her arm and lead her into the pub.

 

Meanwhile, behind the curtain, in the dressing room,Clarke was feeling a little nervous as she warmed up her vocal cords, and adjusted the strings of her guitar, accompanied by her best friend Raven Reyes, who brushed her blond hair with care, after applying her makeup for her.

\- Clarke, relaxl! You are acting like it is the first time you're going to go perform on stage - Raven commented as she could see that her friend was feeling nervous.

\- I know Raven, I feel something strange inside me, and I do not understand what it is yet.

\- Anyway, I better try to ignore my nerves, do not worry I'm fine, I just need to relax a little - Clarke said surprised with her sudden nerves, something disturbed her inside.

\- Well, i know that you have a great talent and a very beautiful singing voice and people love you out there, so go out and have fun as you always do! Raven said with conviction in her voice while slightly squeezing Clarke’s shoulders.

\- Thanks, Raven, I will, I promise answered the young woman sitting with her guitar in hand, and the other holding the hand of her friend, with a smile on her face.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door and they heard them say "five minutes Angel" which made them finish getting ready, before heading the stage.

 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the red curtain, Octavia, Lincoln and Lea had had the great fortune of finding a good table almost in the front row in front of the stage, which greatly pleased the happy couple particularly as they were joined unexpectedly.

\- Hey, how are you? - said the young man who hugged Octavia.

\- Bell...? When did you get here? You don’t go to these kind of places? - Octavia said looking at her older brother Bellamy with a surprised look on her face.

\- Well, who would miss a show of that girl? She has so much talent and her voice is dreamy - Bellamy replied.

\- Wow Bell, I did not think that you were a"Angel" fan! This is a surprise! - Lincoln said smiling at the unexpected presence of his future brother-in-law.

\- (Bellamy laugh) Hey, it's okay, I like the girl, period. Hello Lex, sorry I did not greet you before, I had to defend myself against the attack from these two - said Bellamy as he looked at a smiling Lexa who found the situation comical.

\- Okay Bell, yes, I see that you are at a disadvantage so I will be on your side, get a chair and come to sit next to me. So is the famous singer is called "Angel"? - Lexa asked as she moved her chair a little to make room for Bellamy to sit next to her.

\- Lex, do not tell me you never heard her singing - said an incredulous Bellamy as he sat next to her surprised.

\- Well, no, your sister and Lincoln have tried to get me to come to one of her shows but no, I have never heard her singing - Lexa answered him.

\- Oh good prepare yourself, because you are about to meet your new Lana del Rey - replied Bellamy.

\- Oh wow, that is to be seen, Lana has the first place in my music choice and I doubt that someone can vanish her from her throne - Lexa admitted to Bellamy, at his point of view which seemed very exaggerated.

\- So you think I exaggerate? Well, listen to her sing and then tell me if I am exaggerating or not. - Suddenly a bearded man came on stage to announce the popular artist.

\- Good evening friends, here you have once again with her incredible voice and her guitar in tow, the great ANGEL! Please greet her with applause !!

Instantly all the people present broke in applause,some whistles and shouts, while a smiling young woman came out from behind the red curtains, with her guitar hanging from her shoulder and her dark glasses covering her eyes. She was dressed in a beautiful blue dress that showed the curvaceous figure she possessed.

Instantly Lexa's eyes were frozen open in shock, unable to believe who was the famous singer who had come onto the stage. It was none other than the beautiful and mysterious blond-haired young woman who she had collided with in Central Park earlier that morning. While applauding with the others, she did not even blink. She just could not believe the chances and she had also noticed how incredibly beautiful she looked in that blue dress.

\- Thank you... thank you all! But I cannot start singing until you stop - said a very smiling Angel, while gesturing with her hands to ask the audience to stop applauding her.

\- That is better... Now do you want me to start with a slow song or a more lively one? A romantic song? or a one you can dance to - asked the happy young woman while she was tweaking the strings of her guitar. - A romantic one answered the majority of the noisy audience that filled the place.

\- Okay! A romantic song will start the evening off with some love... what do you think about "Say you love me" by Jessie Ware? - The singer suggested to the audience who shouted their approval in unison.

Lexa was entranced in the beautiful image of "Angel", without a doubt that is what the blonde woman was in her mind at the moment. The acoustic guitar music began to sound in the room as the young woman began to sing, to which everyone present gave shouts of joy as Lexa was introduced to another world guided there by the melodic and gravelly voice of that beautiful "Angel”.

"... Say you love me to my face  
I'm needing more than your embrace  
Just say you want me, that's all it takes  
Heart's getting torn from your mistakes  
'Cause I do not wanna fall in love  
If you do not wanna try,  
But all that I've been thinking of  
Is maybe that you might  
Babe, it looks like though we're running out of words to say  
And love's floating away  
Just say you love me, just for today  
And do not give me time 'cause that's not the same  
Want to feel burning flames when you say my name  
Want to feel passion flow into my bones  
Like blood through my veins  
'Cause I do not wanna fall in love  
If you do not wanna try,  
But all that I've been thinking of  
Is maybe that you might  
And, babe, it looks like though we're running out of words to say  
And love's floating away ... "

Lexa was in the paradise as she listened to that incredible voice, her eyes focused on the image of the singer, and her mind far away from there. It was simply magical and had awakened all the senses of her body like a ray of light in that dark inner world that she was in.

Octavia noticed the fascinated look on her friends face and nudged her boyfriend Lincoln, and signalled her brother, to look at their friend with that silly smile on her rapt face, looking intensely at the singer on stage, while people shouted or moved to embrace their partners.

Angel, on the other hand, could feel the beautiful energy in the room and she could not stop smiling while she continued to perform the beautiful song.

"... Will not you stay?  
Will not you stay?  
Slowly, slowly you unfold me,  
But do you know me at all?  
Someone told me love controls everything,  
But only if you know  
'Cause I do not wanna fall in love  
No no no no no  
If you do not wanna try  
Just try sometimes  
But all that I've been thinking of  
I just think  
Is maybe that you might  
You might ... "

On the other side of the stage watching was her friend Raven, smiling at the magic her friend always brought to the audience with her unique voice and her personal touch, even when she saw Clarke sing uncontable times since she was a small girl, always loved watched her talented friend, and enjoy so much as the audience.

"... 'Cause I do not wanna fall in love  
If you do not wanna try  
But all that I've been thinking of  
Is maybe that you might  
And, babe, it looks like though we're running out of words to say  
And love's floating away  
Will not you stay?  
Will not you stay? ... "

At the end of the song, the whole pub erupted with applause, shouts and whistles. Lexa was still lost in the song, but she was able to react and begin to applaud with the occasional whistle even that surprised her friends who were watching her and laughing a lot. But what the brunette did not know was the enormous surprise was to follow, orchestrated by her dear friends.

Angel on the stage smiled excitedly as she lowered her head and raised her hands to the crowd that still applauded her. After a few minutes, she began to speak into the microphone, trying to calm people down.

\- OK, OK thank you!! You are all crazy, but I am glad you are all having a good time ... now ... now is the time of the dedication of a song. A couple of good friends in the audience approached me to ask me if I could interpret a very special topic for a friend of theirs,as it which is the first time that she comes to one of my shows. By the way, I love the name of the girl in questión and who is a fanatic too, someone that I personally admire very much and with all due respect, tonight I will interpret a song for her. So "LEXA" I hope you like my version..

Upon hearing her name Lexa simply could not believe it, she turned to face her friends who simply smiled nodding their heads at her, to which the brunette doctor only shook her head and began to applaud laughing with nerves and red cheeks.

\- Ok, Lexa ... stand on something so that everyone knows who you are and so I can see you. Well i mean, they can see you.

The audience began to turn their heads looking for Lexa as they laughed at the humor of the young blind singer.

Octavia, Lincoln and Bellamy began to push Lexa to stand on the chair where she was sitting, which the brunette had no intention of doing. She could not believe what her friends were doing to her.

\- Lexa...? Are you there...? Lexa, I can’t see you! Hmmm…. must be the lights... Let me see if the audience will help me... It seems that Lexa is a shy girl... So everyone say with me... 1... 2... 3... LEXA! LEXA! LEXA!!

Lexa covered her reddened, flushed face with her hands as Lincoln got to his feet and was beginning to lift Lexa from her chair, to which the brunette had no choice but to finally get up and stand before the gazes of the entire pub. Once on the chair, the brunette raised her hands, greeting everyone, laughing more at her nerves than anything else.

\- That’s better! Now I can see you, Lexa! Or something like that... Yeahhhhh !!! Well, this song is for you and do not compare me with Lana please... the queen is unique!

After those words, the audience began become silent as they listened to the new song interpretation of Angel, who started to play the first chords on her guitar, Lexa immediately knew what song of Lana del Rey she was going to sing ... " Born to die "which really moved her.

On the other hand, Bellamy without wasting time, took out his iPhone and began to film what was happening and would happen in a moment.

"... Feet do not fail me now  
Take me to the finish line  
All my heart, it breaks every step that I take  
But I'm hoping that the gates,  
They'll tell me that you're mine  
Walking through the city streets  
Is it by mistake or design?  
I feel so alone on a Friday night  
Can you make it feel like home, if I tell you you're mine  
It's like I told you honey  
Do not make me sad, do not make me cry  
Sometimes love's not enough when the road gets tough  
I do not know why  
Keep making me laugh,  
Let's go get high  
Road's long, we carry on  
Try to have fun in the meantime  
Come and take a walk on the wild side  
Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain  
You like your girls insane  
Choose your last words  
This is the last time  
'Cause you and I, we were born to die... "

While the audience went crazy with the magnificent cover that Ángel interpreted of the famous song. Lexa, without knowing why she felt emotional, so much so that a couple of tears fell from her eyes, even though she had not stopped smiling, looking almost hypnotic at the fantastic singer on stage, who sang the song of Lana with so much feeling in that voice that the brunette just fell in love with her at that very moment.

But her paradise was interrupted by the Angel at the end of that first part of the song, she stopped playing her guitar and focused on Lexa.

\- Ok... I want someone to give a microphone to Lexa, please. I need to talk with her.

Immediately someone approached Lexa who did not understand what was happening but took the microphone that a young man held out to her, which she held with trembling hands, with a spotlight on her smiling, shy face.

\- Very good. Lexa...? Do you have the microphone? How are we doing with the song so far? Do you like it? – Clarke asked with a shinning smile. Lexa was still stunned by the image and the voice of that young woman, just smiled, unable to answer her.

\- Hmmmmm... shy Lexa, do not worry, you have to realize that it's just you and me. Is it that you are nervous perhaps? I hope my interpretation is not so bad that you do not even want to answer me…

\- No... ermmm... I like your version... thanks. – Replied a very shy Lexa, with a very low tone in her voice and her cheeks completely red.

\- Oh wait, wait a moment people! Shuuuu… Lexa...? Hmmm... I know that voice. But hey, now you must sing with me, whatever you like, a verse, or the rest of the song. Are you ready?

\- Oh no... I don’t sing... It’s better you sing the song, you really do it superbly…

\- Oh no no... Lexa! You guys, the audience, what do you think? - asked the singer smiling marvelously

The entire audience began to chant Lexa's name, to encourage her to sing with Angel. The brunette wanted to die, she was so embarrassed and nervous, she covered her face with her hand and smiled at the audience that encouraged her to sing.

\- Lexa, my dear, you're going to have to sing... so let's go! Pretend it is like when you are singing in the shower…

Angel began play the chords on her guitar to continue with the song, hoping that at some point Lexa would sing with her.

"... Lost but now I am found  
I can see but once I was blind  
I was so confused as a little child  
Tried to take what I could get  
Scared that I could not find  
All the answers, honey...”

Suddenly Lexa took courage, and in a low voice began to sing with Angel, making the singer smile even more, and the audience went crazy, shouting and applauding.

“...Do not make me sad, do not make me cry  
Sometimes love's not enough when the road gets tough  
I do not know why  
Keep making me laugh,  
Let's go get high  
Road's long, we carry on  
Try to have fun in the meantime ... "

Lexa was silent again, with red cheeks, watching for a moment her friends Octavia and Lincoln did not stop applauding her and laughing. Lexa shook her head and signalled that she would cut off both of their heads later. They both laughed, even more, sticking out their tongues and waving their hands like they did not care.

"... Come and take a walk on the wild side  
Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain  
You like your girls insane  
Choose your last words,  
This is the last time  
'Cause you and I  
We were born to die  
We were born to die  
We were born to die...”

\- Let's go, Lexa... Sing with me until the end of the song… - Ask the singer to a more smiling Lexa.

"... Come and take a walk on the wild side  
Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain  
You like your girls insane  
Do not make me sad, do not make me cry  
Sometimes love's not enough when the road gets tough  
I do not know why  
Keep making me laugh,  
Let's go get high  
Road's long, we carry on  
Try to have fun in the meantime ... "

Both sang the song and the audience listened in silence. Lexa's voice had surprised her friends who had never heard her sing. Lexa sang a very harmonic duet with Angel, who also liked the tone of voice of the young woman who sang with her and whom she clearly knew.

"... Come and take a walk on the wild side  
Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain  
You like your girls insane  
Choose your last words  
This is the last time  
Cause you and I  
We were born to die  
We were born to die ... "

At the end of the song, the ovation was huge, Lexa could not stop laughing before the audience that cheered, while Angel had stood and clapped in the direction where Lexa was still standing.

\- Ladies and gentlemen, I think I've found a singing partner here. Lexa! Thank you for singing and delighting us with your voice.

\- Ha... thank you, Angel. I loved your cover and i enjoyed singing with you.

\- A pleasure... now let's continue with the show or tonight it will be late when i finish my show.

Angel continued with her songs, moving the audience with her deep voice and incredible energy. Lexa got down from her chair and sat on it with her hands covering her face, and her body still trembling with nerves, while her friends hugged her and gave her friendly slaps on her back.

But Lexa felt that she had been transported to another world listening to the blind girl singing and not to mention how much she enjoyed the cover of the song by Lana del Rey. She would never have imagined that one day she would sing in public as she had just done, something for which she would exact vengeance on her friends, but she could not deny that she had enjoyed it enormously.

Soon, after Angel had finished singing, a waitress approached Lexa with a beer and a small note, which was addressed to her. Both she and her friends were surprised. Without wasting time she opened the note and a smile appeared on her face which turned red.

"So the blind woman who collided with me early today in the park is called Lexa. A pleasure to sing with you tonight. I hope you liked it, and the beer.

And... I like your voice, Lexa.

Angel”


	2. Angel

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2wp2wc7)

 

After a few more drinks with her friends, it was time to leave, but Lexa’s mind was occupied with "Angel" without a doubt. Her image, her voice, her personality had captivated Lexa completely, which had not happened in a long time. She kept the artist's note in her wallet as a nice memory and definitely intended to attend future concerts.

The night was even cooler than it had been when Lexa arrived at the pub, perhaps because of a slight breeze that cooled the night. She said goodbye to Octavia and Lincoln who got into a taxi, and she was left waiting for one, as they were heading in opposite directions of the city. But it was not easy since many were leaving the pub at the same time, and it was almost a matter of running and getting into the first one that stopped.

Meanwhile, Clarke was accompanied by Raven as they left the pub to wait for the taxi they had requested by phone, knowing well what was happening around that time of night.

\- You still haven’t told me who is that "Lexa" to whom you dedicated your songs and attention to tonight - Raven commented intrigued holding the arm of her friend, who immediately smiled while her cheeks turned red.

\- Hell it's cold tonight - Clarke said trying to evade the interrogation of her best friend.

\- Do talk to me about the weather, i know that you are trying to avoid my questions. By the way, if you are interested, Lexa is very beautiful! - She is replied Clarke trying to sound disinterested, but really the information that Raven had just given her had stirred her emotions. These kind of moments were when Clarke wished that she could see even if only for a moment.

\- You know I will not let this go, right? I will not tell you anything else until you spill, Griffin.

\- Shit! I hate you, you know Reyes ?! Okay ... we collided this morning in Central Park, and I felt that she was someone very nice. she invited me for a coffee to compensate for having crashed into me, but I refused her invitation. And we said goodbye ... That's it! Satisfied now?! Now tell me - Clarke said in an irritated voice but smiling at her friend as she waited for Raven to tell her about the mysterious Lexa.

\- Aha ...! And are you sure it was just that ...? There was no phone number exchange or something like that ...?

\- NO! Reyes ... I already told you everything that happened... I was surprised that she came tonight and her friends asked me to dedicate a song to her. I didn't even know her name until tonight... NOW FOR THE LOVE OF GOD TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW !!

\- Ok ... well ... let's see, she has green eyes that look like emeralds, they are beautiful and very intense and expressive. Defined and tempting lips that dry your mouth from just looking at them. High cheekbones that make her face look very stylized. And a chin with which could cut anyone. She is a beautiful woman really. Long, brown hair and a very athletic body, she is tall, she must be more or less than one-meter seventy-five, like me. And if you saw her hands, you would die ... those long fingers that God knows I do not want to imagine the wonderful things they will do.

\- RAVEN !!! Do not go there with your filthy mind ... Just describe her.

\- Well, it's just that I even tried to talk to her, but she was surrounded by her two friends all the time and I also respected when my friend beat me to her beforehand.

\- I did not beat you to anything.

\- Oh, but you did ... that beauty looked at you as if she was looking at a goddess while you were singing. She was drooling at the sight of you, Even her friends made jokes about how enthralled she was with you. And you must have felt something since you bought her a beer after dedicating the song requested by her friends?!

\- It was just something... I got the urge to buy her a beer ... there has to be an explanation - Clarke tried to explain but she couldn’t.

-Griffin, it is fine ... just be careful ok? You know that I love you and I want you to be happy, have sex and enjoy yourself until you get tired, but always with care. I know yo...  
\- I'm not in love, ... let's leave the subject ... Thanks for the information ...Lexa seems to be an interesting woman, but the chances of me meeting her again are one in a million so do not worry.

\- Hey, there's our taxi ... Wait here, I'll get it. TAXI! here!! - Raven yelled letting go of her friend's arm to go in search of the taxi, running a few meters to the street.

When Raven released her, she immediately felt a body crash against hers, which almost made her lose her balance, her guitar fell to the ground and she cursed the person who crashed into her, but then she smelled the person’s perfume, and she knew who the person was.

\- Oh heavens!! Not again...! - Lexa said holding Clarke's arms. The brunette had seen the taxi and started to run to stop without looking where she was going and had collided with the young blonde.

\- I cannot believe it ... Really ...? Lexa ...?! I am really starting to think that you are blind ... that makes me feel that we are the same.

\- Angel ... you do not know how sorry I am ... I was about to stop a taxi, I turned and I did not see you ... are you okay?

\- As I said... you're blind ... I’m okay, I'm not as tall as you so you didn’t hurt me.

-How do you know I'm tall ...?

\- Well…

\- Clarke! Are you ok...?! - Raven interrupted as she returned to where they were, picking the guitar from the floor and looking at a very embarrassed Lexa. 

\- Yes... Yes, I’m ok Reyes ... it's just my blind friend ... Lexa ... it seems we always find ourselves meeting like this - said a smiling Clarke as she was still held by the strong arms of Lexa.

\- Ermmm ... Excuse me ... Lexa !? - Raven said trying to break the spell in which the beautiful brunette was with her friend, still holding her in her arms.

\- Okay... I'll be a party pooper and I'm sorry, but a taxi awaits us and if we do not get in it now it will not wait for us ... Lexa, it was a pleasure meeting you but can you release my friend so we can go ... and I would tell you to go see the eye doctor.

\- Eh? Oh ... yes ... of course, I'm sorry ... Yes, the pleasure has been mine too ... Clarke.

Clarke felt a chill run down her spine when Lexa said her name in that peculiar way, marking the K at the end. the blonde totally hated that her friend Raven had interrupted them, but she understood why she had. She smiled as she let go of the brunette's arms, something that she did not want to do but she had to leave.

\- Lexa... I ... were you trying to stop our taxi ...?

\- Yes ... I ... I was, when it is busy it is hard to get a taxi and when I saw that empty one I tried to stop it without looking were I was going,

\- Well ... you're in luck ... we can share it if it does not bother you.

\- I ... erm ... I do not want to inconvenience you.

\- Clarke ...?! We're leaving now ... bye Lexa ... we hope to see you soon.

\- No, you will not bother us ... come on - Clarke said as she grabbed Lexa's arm while Raven looked at them surprised and shaking her head slightly as she walked in front of them towards the taxi that waited on the sidewalk.

Lexa was surprised when Clarke grabbed her arm and started walking towards the taxi with her, but she liked the invitation even though she wished it were only Clarke. Her friend looked very protective of her and a little irritating.

Lexa entered the taxi first, followed by Clarke and then Raven, who would be the first to get out of the taxi. The taxi started on the journey towards their homes that were in the same area, another coincidence of the night.

But Raven began to suspect that there had been too many "coincidences" between Clarke and Lexa in a single day, she was very protective of her lifelong friend. Especially since she went blind, She was the eyes of the blonde and the source of information as to all the people that entered the life of the artist.

After a few streets, the silence became uncomfortable in the taxi. But for Clarke and Lexa, sitting together so close together made them smile like two schoolgirls.

Lexa did not understand what the hell was going on with the blonde singer, but she was certainly under a deep enchantment and she liked the feeling. 

Meanwhile, for Clarke, everything was smell and touch, feeling many sensations as she sat so close to that woman whom she had an image of thanks to the description of Lexa by her friend. She wanted so much to be able to see her with her own eyes, but she was using her other senses to add to the picture in her mind of Lexa.

Suddenly she was surprised when she felt the brunette's hand brushing her own gently. She knew immediately that it was intentional and it was something that made her whole body shudder as she smiled and felt herself blush causing her cheeks to turn red as she bit her lower lip.

Raven immediately noticed the subtle brush of Lexa's hand against her friends, and since she was beginning to suspect there was more going on than either woman was saying, decided to put some space between the women.

\- Hey, Clarke, tonight I'm staying in your apartment.

\- Raven... I'll be fine. No need to stay with me.

\- I insist ... tomorrow we can do something.

\- Reyes, you've done enough babysitting for today ... I want to be alone if it does not bother you.

\- Well Ok... hey Lexa ... you give me your phone number? - Raven suddenly asked to the amazement of Clarke and Lexa. 

Clarke let her head back fall back against the seat as she took a deep breath in and Lexa turned her head staring at Raven.

\- My god! - Clarke said irritatedly, knowing the motives of her friend to ask for the phone of the brunette and she hated her for it.

\- Sorry, Clarke, but leaving you in a taxi with a stranger does not please me.

\- Jesus ... Ra …

\- No ... Clarke, it is fine - said Lexa I understand why your friend is asking for my phone number and she is right. I would do the same. Raven, my number is 55389267

\- Thanks, green eyes ... let's see - Raven said as she put Lexa’s phone number into her contacts then sent a text to her, as Clarke sat irritated between them, quite angry with the silly overprotectiveness of her friend.

Lexa's phone vibrated alerting her to Raven's text message, which she read immediately with a smile on her face.

\- "If I find out that something has happened to my friend, God will not be able to save you"

She understood Raven and her concern, even though it was already bothering her a little. She smiled nodding as she looked Raven in the eye without blinking.

\- Well ... I’m at my home. Clarke, I'll call you tomorrow morning to see if you feel like doing something. Lexa, a pleasure to meet you - Raven said, then she kissed her friend’s cheek then turned to look very seriously for a moment at Lexa, who held her gaze.

\- Yes, but do not call me early in the morning or I’ll kill you Reyes - Clarke answered in an irritated tone of voice but placed a return kiss to her friend's cheek.

\- Raven, the pleasure has been mine, good night and do not worry, I'll take care of Clarke and make sure that she arrives home safe and sound - said smiling Lexa as she raised her hand in greeting to the Latina, who returned her greeting with only a nod.

When the taxi started again, Clarke moved to the seat where Raven had been sitting, moving away from Lexa. she would have liked to stay there with their hands brushing, feeling those tingles in her body but she put space between them.

Lexa looked at her, lamenting the space that was now between them, but she liked that it now was just the two of them in the back of the taxi. She could not stop looking at the blonde artist. She was so beautiful, and so attractive, that the sensations she was feeling throughout her body intensified.

\- Lexa, If you keep looking at me like that, you're going to implode. - Clarke suddenly said surprising the brunette who did not understand how the blonde knew that she was looking at her.

\- God! This is shameful ... excuse me.

\- No... it does not bother me, it's just that I can feel you staring at me even if you do not believe me ... and the one that should apologise is me, for my friend Raven ... she just.

\- She protects you ... I understand Clarke very well. Believe me ... this city is not very friendly especially at this time of night, and also.

\- Yes, I know I'm blind ... - Lexa could feel some irritation and also sorrow in Clarke's voice which bothered her a little, she did not want to make her feel that way.

\- I'm sure that's not a problem for you ... your senses are very acute and alert for what I've noticed -Lexa commented trying to raise Clarke's morale, who immediately smiled at the friendly intent of her companion.

\- Lexa, would you like to have something to drink in my apartment? - the question surprised the brunette, who found herself somewhat misplaced, while the taxi began to slow down to park on the sidewalk.

\- I ... I appreciate the offer ... but I'm a little tired, I'd like to get home.

\- Oh ... I understand ... - Clarke said in a somewhat embarrassed voice ... Lexa had been very attentive but surely she was not attracted to a blind woman, she thought.

\- Clarke, no ... please do not think bad of me. It's just that I've had a somewhat hectic day today. But I would love to see you again. - Lexa clarified while the taxi parked in front of a building, and it produced a smile of relief on Clarke’s face.

\- Okay, you do not have to explain Lexa. It was just a simple invitation. - clarified the blonde.  
\- What do you say about tomorrow ...? I mean, maybe you'd like to take a walk with me in Central Park if you're not too busy - Lexa said in a hopeful tone of voice. She definitely wanted to see Clarke again and the sooner the better, She was not thinking clearly, a part of her was shouting: "stop."

\- It's fine Lexa. I would love to walk with you through Central Park tomorrow ... do you think about 2 o'clock in the afternoon? I'll wait for you at my door if you want to pick me up Clarke answered as she prepared to get out of the taxi.

\- Yes, until tomorrow Clarke. - Lexa answered happily watching her get out of the taxi.

\- See you tomorrow Lexa - answered Clarke smiling, putting the guitar on her shoulder walking towards the entrance of her building.

Suddenly something prompted Lexa not to let her go yet. Without knowing why she decided to get out of the taxi and say goodbye to the artist properly.

\- Wait here a few minutes please - Lexa asked the taxi driver, who nodded silently as the brunette rushed out of the taxi trying to reach Clarke before the blonde entered her home.

\- Clarke! Wait a minute please - Lexa shouted walking hurriedly towards the blonde, who smiled as she stopped walking and waited for the brunette.

Lexa approached Clarke from behind taking her by one of her arms to turn slowly towards her. Lexa then looked at her with fascination for a moment, without understanding very well what the hell was happening to her, trying not to ruin everything by doing something stupid or desperate. Clarke’s smile was illuminating her reddened face, who did not understand very well what was happening with the brunette, but anticipated a sudden kiss maybe? Or maybe she had changed her mind and maybe she would go up with her to have that drink?

But Lexa was struggling against her enormous desire to kiss those lips, she tilted her head and placed a kiss on Clarke’s cheek, then caressed it with her hand.

Clarke's whole body shuddered with that warm friendly kiss, but so full of feelings of she did not know what make of, but God! She liked it a lot.

Without hesitation, she raised her hand capturing the brunette’s hand which was still caressing her cheek, and with her other hand sought the face of the brunette to place a kiss on her cheek. As Lexa felt those lips brushing her skin so softly, she closed her eyes feeling everything. It was just something magical, as simple as a kiss on the cheek made her feel emotions that she had not done in a long time.

She knew then that the artist was someone special, and although now she did not think about anything else since her mind was blocked, she felt that Clarke could become a woman that would be worth taking the time to know.

Clarke stepped back still holding one of her hands, while the cold breeze played with her hair and time stopped for a moment. Until a horn of the impatient taxi driver brought them back to reality again.

\- Heavens ... I must go now ... - Lexa said with sorrow in her voice.

\- I know ... see you tomorrow ... Good night Lexa -Clarke answered as she released the Brunette’s hand.

\- Good evening Clarke.

Clarke then entered her building and Lexa started walking towards the taxi. Once inside the vehicle and after informing the taxi driver where he should take her, her hand rested on the cheek that the artist had kissed as she smiled like a teenager in love. 

She was feeling all different sensations in her body. But she wanted to calm down, she needed to do it, she was not used to this kind of emotion as if she were a schoolgirl again, She just was not like that, she could not be like that. But the palpable moisture between her legs took her to a place where she knew she could let off steam at ease, detaching herself from the inner emotions that overwhelmed her.

She got out of the taxi and entered the building that was opened after she identified herself with the doorman who had greeted her, and who knew her as a regular customer. She slowly walked down the long, well-known corridor that was lit with red lights. When she reached door number five, she stopped and pulled a black mask from her pocket which she proceeded to put on her face, then breathed deeply and entered the room.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=1zd6kw3)

Inside there was only a large double bed and around it several items to hold onto, as well as a wave-shaped sofa.  
The room was dimly lit, and it was empty. She proceeded to take off the black leather jacket she wore, and loosened her white silk shirt, rolling up her cuffs as she walked towards a glass door wardrobe, which contained various items to provide sexual pleasure. From whips of various types and sizes, metal handcuffs covered by leather or other materials. Also chains with necklaces, dildos of different sizes and shapes, some with harnesses, and some tubes of lubricants.

She opened the glass doors and stared at all the items carefully, with a smile on her face, and an excitement growing in her body. She carefully chose chains with a necklace, handcuffs and a black dildo with a harness.

Instantly a young woman as tall as she was with dark hair and brown eyes entered the room, wearing a short red satin dressing gown, exposing her long, well-shaped legs, as Lexa sat on the edge of the bed.

The woman looked at Lexa in the eyes, smiling with malice as she walked sensually towards her. Stopping just inches from Lexa who immediately opened her legs as she held the woman’s gaze as she slowly dropped to her knees, holding Lexa’s legs open.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=23i9ht2)

\- Good evening my Commander - said the woman caressing her legs approaching her sex that was wet and throbbing.

(* Note: it is not my desire to describe sexual scenes of SM content. My apologies to those who feel disengaged. I prefer that they imagine if they want to.)

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, Clarke had entered her apartment almost trembling before all the sensations that she had felt in those moments with Lexa had left her feeling. She could not stop smiling like a teenager in love for the first time. It sounded stupid, but she could not stop all the sensations and feelings that Lexa had awakened inside her.

She allowed herself to lean against her apartment door for a couple of minutes, after having closed it after entering her apartment. When she was able to recover from her feelings, she shook her head still smiling as she put her guitar back in its place, took off her scarf and her jacket and went to her room. Upon entering, she went to her bed and simply dropped on it, stroking the cheek that minutes before Lexa had kissed so sweetly. An electric shock ran through her body, producing that familiar heat in her belly and between her legs.

She bit her lower lip, while her hands moved of their own accord, opening her pants and grabbing her shirt to get it off immediately. She needed to feel her hands on her abdomen rising slowly to her breasts as she imagined that they were Lexa’s hands.

She managed to regain control of her restless hands and brought them to her face, breathing deeply. She sat on the bed and after shaking her head again, she went to the bathroom to get ready to get into bed and let the world of dreams take her to her new "friend, of soft hands, delicious lips, and a very characteristic perfume that was already her new obsession,

After covering herself with warm blankets, she got her iPhone and asked "Siri" to play John Mayer's song "Edge of My Desire", a song that transported her to Lexa immediately, imagining herself in her company. she smiled and finally gave into the world of dreams, still feeling butterflies in her stomach and a great desire that this was the beginning of something good.

Lexa now contemplated the lights of the city, with a glass of whiskey in her hands. After leaving all her feeling and sensations in that dark place, she had regained her composure. She could not afford to feel what she was feeling with someone she had just met. The problem for her was that the emotions that Clarke's closeness to her had made her feel throughout her whole body and was something that she clearly fled from.

When her beloved wife died tragically in that car accident. she hid her emotions in the dark confines of sadomasochism, as a source to eliminate feelings, sensations. She did not want to feel emotions, because she did not want to feel the pain she had felt with that tremendous loss in her life. Sex without feelings was something that helped her take refuge in the darkness, relieved her and protected her from feeling the loneliness of her life.

She had never intended to fall in love again, to feel again, she did not want to. She did not want to love anyone else since she would be able to bear the loss. The fear of losing that new person terrified her and led her to shut herself off, to isolate herself from emotions at all costs. But now someone very special had appeared in her life, and she could sense that she was not someone from whom she could easily disengage herself from. She noticed immediately how Clarke made her lose the control she had over her mind and had reignited all the feelings and sensations inside her.

She regretted having agreed to meet with the artist again. Especially because she could see that she was a good person, very affectionate, very warm and sensitive. She was not a good person for Clarke, she told herself at and she decided to end her friendship with Clarke as soon as possible. She needed to do it for the sake of that girl. But in truth, a part of her could feel that she would regret it. She knew well that the Angel had touched her in a way that no one had managed to do in a long time, and she would find it very difficult to get out of her heavenly enchantment.

She finished drinking her whisky that she felt running down her throat like fire as she frowned and gave one last look at the city, which was now covered by a falling rain, while in the background she could hear the sensual voice of Lana King singing her song "Dark Paradise".;

Her green eyes focused on the drops hitting against the glass of the large window, and her mind was on the Angel that for a magical moment had illuminated her. Almost without noticing it, a tear fell down her left cheek and she immediately closed her eyes letting herself go further.


	3. “Dr. Jekill & Mr. Hyde”

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=5do037)

 

“RING” “RING”

\- Hmm ...?! What the fuck! I'm going to kill someone ...! IT'S TOO FUCKING EARLY PEOPLE !! - Groaned a sleepy and irritated Raven while feeling on the table next to her bed for her iPhone that was alerting her to a new message.

It took her a few seconds to focus her eyes to read the message on her phone. By the time she read the first words, and from who the text message was from she sat up the bed clearly very angry.

"Good morning Raven, sorry for bothering you so early, I need to send you this message because last night I said that I would meet Clarke today at two in the afternoon, but the drinks clouded my memory, and I did not remember already had a prior commitment. I forgot to ask Clarke for her phone number so that's why I need to ask you to please tell her that I'm sorry but I cannot meet with her as I had arranged. Thank you very much.  
Lexa "

\- WHAT A COWARD I'm seriously going to kill her! What a cowardly bitch that dares to let Clarke down ... Shit Griffin why do you always attract pathetic losers Raven said loudly as she pulled her hair back furiously at the mysterious brunette who was clearly finding an excuse to not meet with her friend as they had arranged ...

Raven simply could not believe that her best friend had such bad luck with her dates and everything related to love. She could not understand how people could be so cruel or cold with Clarke. Enraged she immediately responded to Lexa’s text.

"Yeah, do not worry, I will tell Clarke you fucking pathetic excuse. But I warn you do not even think about her anymore and stay away from the bar that we were at last night!  
RR "

Across the city, Lexa opened her eyes in surprise when she read Raven's harsh response and warning, but even though it irritated her, she understood her. She liked to know that Clarke had someone at her side to take care of her in that way.

She looked out the window at the cold sunny Sunday morning over New York. It inspired her to go running through the park, to clear up her worries, her doubts, her remorse. She really regretted having acted so stupidly the night before with Clarke, letting herself be carried away by her fascination with the artist, and creating illusions of seeing each other again. It was like a fatal attraction, and she knew that if she saw her again the attraction would be stronger and she did not want that. She had a strong desire, that someone as special as Clarke would find a good person to love her and always take care of her.

 

While she was thinking about Clarke a strong feeling built inside her that made her tremble and shook her like an earthquake. It was a foolish feeling, for a thousandth of a second to feel the desire to be that person. But she simply shook her head and curled her lips, telling herself that she was too dark for such an enlightened soul. She would only hurt Clarke, destroy her.

She put the Bluetooth headphones in her ears, they were a very expensive and exclusive Danish brand of which she was a fan of as Lana Del Rey began to sing her melodic songs transporting her to another world as always. She was already wearing her classic black Under Armor sportswear, she adjusted her iPhone on her arm, adjusted the stopwatch on her Apple watch, and adjusted her sunglasses. She put on her black sports gloves and took the keys for her luxurious apartment on Fifth Avenue and then left.

 

The day was sunny with a light cold autumn breeze that caressed her face inviting her to move, which after stretching a little her muscles she started to run.

Later, a little out of breath and clearly sweaty, in the famous Central Park, she decided to buy a cup of coffee from a stall she knew well, and she sat down to enjoy it while resting from her long run of almost an hour when her phone vibrated with an incoming call. When she looked at the screen, she smiled immediately as she answered the call from her beloved twin sister Alicia.

\- You must be dying, to call me these early hours of a Sunday little sister - Lexa said immediately taking a sip of her delicious coffee.

\- Hahaha ... always so funny, my sexy doctor ... how are you, mon cherie !? Do you not miss me...?

\- Certainly ... are you not in Paris ...?

\- No, I just got to New York, it's NYFW, wake up and turn your mind to something different, like the profession of your beloved twin sister. I am staying at the Hilton and I can’t sleep. So I thought of coming to see you, mon petit belle.

\- What do you think about lunch at 12:30, in "Beauty & Essex", is a very good restaurant that is at 146 Essex St.?

\- I will be... I hope it is a quiet place, I am fed up with the paparazzi - Alicia answered in an irritated tone of voice, in her French accent that was accentuated more and more, something that was funny to Lexa.

\- Oh, do not worry, little sister, that's why I thought about that restaurant, it's quite intimate and pleasant.

\- Well, then we will go there beautiful. Au revoir.

Lexa looked at the phone as she turned it off, shaking her head and smiling. Her twin sister was a very famous top model, who in recent years had modelled worldwide for the greatest designers, and posing for covers of famous magazines such as Vogue or Elle. She also had become one of the exclusive Angels of the famous underwear brand Victoria Secret.

In her free time, Alicia liked to feel an adrenaline rush by doing high-risk sports that always led her family to simply try to ignore her activities. Among the sports, she had tried were, mountaineering, skydiving, snowboarding, surfing and windsurfing, as well as diving.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=34fe008)   
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=14akf4p)

She was also a lover of speed on both two wheels and four. She owned several well-known sports cars and various models of motorcycles, from Harley Davidson to Honda and Yamaha.

Alicia was based in Paris, but she travelled around the world constantly. She was recognized and admired by women and men. Unlike Lexa, Alicia was bisexual, and she liked having short relationships, never anything serious, romantic relationships bored her enormously. She was not ready to give herself to anyone she always said, and as long as fame, money and beauty lasted she would take advantage of the great life, no ties to anyone, just having fun and pleasure.

The famous model was known for being a Casanova, always on the lookout for women and men, who attracted her attention and amused her more than anything. Lexa admired her sister’s ability to enjoy life to the full without ties. Alicia was simply a free and cheerful spirit who always transmitted a little of her energy when they met and she thanked her for that. Her twin had the ability to transport her to a world of laughter, talking and also allowed her to fully relax.

Alicia and Lexa were twins but quite different in their personalities, although they definitely loved each other, and admired each other in different ways.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=i3ud0j)

The sisters were unquestionably close since their birth on July 11, 1986, in Sydney, Australia.

They were the daughters of a very famous Australian writer and a millionaire architect Gustus Woods, owner of a huge construction company in Australia and New Zealand.

Growing up the Woods twins were always surrounded by money, power and many servants and guardians, but they also received a lot of love from their parents. They were educated at boarding schools in Switzerland, where they received a high degree of education, and they also learned several languages.

At school, the twins were obviously inseparable. Sometimes they shared partners, since one of their favorite things was to change their names because they were really identical twins. their teachers had difficulties sometimes to tell them apart. Only when they spoke, or look at their school work, could they do it, since Alexandria (Lexa) was more applied and more reserved. Alicia, on the other hand, was the more rebellious one, somewhat less applied in her tasks, and dragged her sister into trouble many times.

Both were outstanding in their exam results, they were very intelligent and very fast at learning. When they finished high school, Lexa decided to study medicine at the University of Cambridge. As for her sister Alicia, for a couple of years studied graphic design. She was very good at drawings and visual art, she also loved photography and video. But soon through friends, she was contacted by a modelling agency in London, where she lived and studied at the time, and soon her life took a 180-degree turn.

She devoted herself to her growing modelling career, even though her parents were not very convinced, but in view of the fact her fame was growing and her face soon became one of the best known in the world of modelling. They gladly supported the life of their rebellious daughter, as well as that of their more daughter, Alexandria, now better known as Dr Lexa Woods.

Whenever their work schedules were not very busy, they did not hesitate to meet and catch up. They were also there when the other one needed her sister.

When Lexa tragically lost her wife Costia, Alicia took the first flight from China, where she was in the middle of a very important fashion show without caring about the consequences of her sudden departure,flew to New York immediately, and was with Lexa for almost an entire month, staying with her and helping her . Alicia took Lexa to a small but very cosy cabin in the Norwegian mountains, where Alicia taught her how to climb mountains, relax in the fjords by kayaking, or feeling an adrenaline rush, and long walks in the beautiful Scandinavian countryside.

If it had not been for her sister, Lexa knows that she would not have moved on with her life. Losing Costia was something that had completely destroyed her. But Alicia knew how to help her out of the depression and continue with her life, and it was something that she would always thank her twin for making her see her love of life, despite the enormous wound in her soul. Although Alicia had not been able to prevent Lexa from letting the darkness grow in her soul and raising walls so high around her that she no longer felt attracted to anyone else in her life.

Although it was natural for Alicia not to connect deeply with anyone, she knew that her beloved sister was different from her. She saw her fall in love several times during school and Alicia always had to hold her as she cried on her shoulder. And then she saw how deeply in love she was with her wife, Costia, that she even felt jealous of Costia because seeing her sister so intensely connected with someone other than herself had made her feel very jealous.

Alicia knew that her sister was someone who connected to people emotionally. And she knew Lexa's dark secret about SM, which she was using as an escape from being able to reconnect with someone, to feel again. She did not judge her at all, but she knew well that it was not the real Lexa whom that acted in that way, but the pain that she still had not overcome, despite all her efforts to help her, and therapies also tried. Lexa could not overcome the loss of her wife, something that was beginning to worry Alicia a lot, it had been five years, it was time to move on, but Lexa seemed stuck in the same place. She wanted to see her sister happy and in love again, but she could not force her to move on. Lexa, hopefully, one day overcome that terrible loss on her own, and Alicia hoped it would be soon.

For Lexa, getting lost in the middle of somewhere, in nature furthest from civilization, was a practical way for her to get away from life and recharge her essence. Her sister was very connected to nature in all its forms. She supported ecological groups and those that fought and worked to preserve natural places and animals from extinction.

Her reunion with her sister brightened her day as the beautiful sun that shone in the blue sky on the big apple. She finished her coffee and with a smile on her face as she went back to her apartment to prepare for lunch with Alicia.

Meanwhile, in another part of the city, Raven thought how she could cheer Clarke up as she would surely be affected by the cowardly disappearance of the brunette, who had captivated her the night before. Without thinking too much Niylah came to her mind, a day of friends and a night to dance and get distracted. Niylah was great to go out with and have fun in the city, she knew the best places and being a friend of some dancers, usually managed to get free passes and even VIP passes.

Raven called Niylah, and briefly told her what had happened and asked her to help Clarke forget about Lexa who Raven really hoped not to meet her again, although she was truly a beautiful woman, she did not doubt that her attitude had changed her mind about her. Niylah immediately agreed to join them.

The twins reunion was full of hugs and kisses, they had lunch amid laughter and catching up on their lives as always. At some point, Alicia had the suspicion that something was happening with her sister, that there was something she had not told her and she did not understand why, since there were usually no secrets between them, so she decided to find out what her sister was hiding from her.

\- Little sister, if you were not my twin you would be able to lie to me but you know you Lexie, so when are you going to tell me your little secret? - Alicia said as she drank from her glass of rosé wine while winking at her twin who was not surprised by fact that her sister knew she was keeping something from her.

\- Yes, I know, hiding something from you is impossible ... It's really nothing really important - Lexa replied looking at her plate as she cut a piece of cake  
.  
\- Lexie ... Mon cherie, it's me, Ali, remember? Your beautiful and beloved twin ...? My twin, if it were not important you would not keep it a secret ... so start talking..

-Heavens Ali ... her name is Clarke, she is a singer with an incredible voice and heavenly eyes. We collided yesterday morning in Central Park, and then by chance O and her partner, Lincoln took me to a pub to listen to sing to their favorite singer who turned out to be Clarke. Her stage name is "Angel". she sang a song for me at the request of my friends, and she made me sing with her. Then she bought me a beer and at the end of the night, I accidentally collided with her again trying to stop a damn taxi. Clarke and her friend invited me to share their taxi since it was impossible to get one with the many people there. We dropped her friend off at her place first, then the taxi took us to Clarke’s house. she invited me to go up but I refused and arranged to meet with her in the park today, but I cancelled meeting her. That's it ... ah, and she's blind too.

\- Wow! And you say that’s it, Lexie ..? First of all, what the hell sister ?! Why did you not go up to her place last night and why did you invite her to meet with you today in the first place? Besides, I know you're not dating, not since ... - Alicia was about to name Lexa’s deceased wife but she did not it, she paused and continued.

-This Clarke must have made an impression on you and do not lie to me. Besides, all the blind people of the city are not your patients so you can’t use that she is your patient for an excuse for not wanting to meet with her again but you surprise me with this story mon amour ... I need to meet her.

\- No ... I do not even have her phone number and I do not want to see her again ... it was a stupid mistake to invite her to the park today, I know, I feel like a damn coward, but last night I had a few drinks and I let my feelings take over. She is someone special believe me.

\- Aha ... hmm ..,. And why do you say it was a mistake? If you did it, it was because you really liked the girl and you say she's "special" ... I can’t believe it ... seriously Lexie ... why are you still running away ...? Mon Dieu.

\- Enough Ali ... I do not want to talk any more about this subject, it's over. It was a silly idea and nothing more.

\- Mon cherie, i hear what you say but I do not believe it and you do not either ... I know you, Lexie when you talk about her and your face lights up, everything changes in you ... Mon Dieu, I really I need to meet her... And how did you cancel your meeting with her if you do not have her phone number ...? Do not tell me you left her waiting in the park for you ...? Lexie?

\- No, I would never do that ... I send her a message through her friend, the one that travelled with us in the taxi, I have her phone number and I sent her a message this morning telling her that I had forgotten that I had a commitment today. She did not react very well to me cancelling ... she warned me to never to contact her friend again.

\- Mon Dieu Lexie! Well, I understand if she is one of those overprotective friends, but who the hell is to tell you if you can or can not get close to her friend ... anyway ... Lexie. You should have met her this morning, she sounds really very nice and your excuse was not a good one.

\- I know, do not remind me. But I said ENOUGH! ... Thanks for listening to me and always understanding me Ali but seriously I want to put it behind me ... it was a mistake that I should learn from.

\- Hmmm ... well, let's change the subject ... we're going to go shopping, and later I arranged with John and Emori, friends of mine to go to have fun, to dance mon cherie ... to shake your hips and forget about the fucking mistakes ... what do you say ..?

\- Ali,I don’t know ... tomorrow is Monday, I must be in the clinic early and I have scheduled an operation in the afternoon ... we could.

\- No! I know what you are trying to do my little sister and you will not get away. We are going to have fun tonight and that will help you forget about things, believe me, you need a bit of fun... Tell me when was the last time you went to move that sexy body that you have? Tell me.

\- Ermmm ... I think it was when you took me to Ibiza ...? It was.  
..  
\- OH MON DIEU !!! It can’t be true!! Lexie, that was a long time ago! Are you kidding me ?! Well tonight is the night ... heavens! Sometimes I think I will have to live closer to you ... you are becoming an old woman! And I do not want to ask about other parts of your life. You must have spider webs in parts of your life.

\- Ha and no! for your information that part is quite active thanks.

\- Oh, mon cherie, I am glad to hear it ... at least that’s something but I hope it's not just "Manuela" -replied Alicia.  
\- Haha ... no, it's not "Manuela", for sure.

They continued chatting for a while longer then left to go shopping in New York and spend a few thousand dollars here and there.

Meanwhile, Raven had arrived with Niylah in the taxi at the building where Clarke lived, who was waiting outside for them with a bright smile for the brunette who was not coming to meet her. Raven was sad to see her and she turned in silence to look at Niylah who nodded understanding and feeling the same way.

The taxi stopped and they got out and Clarke immediately came towards them but her smile vanished when she smelt that the perfumes was not Lexa's, but those of her good friends.

Raven seriously thought about putting a price on Lexa’s head at seeing the enormous effort that Clarke had been arranging her hair, even putting on makeup, something she had not done in a long time, and she never understood how she managed to put it on so well. And her clothes too, she was wearing brown trousers, together with a black leather jacket and matching boots. She was really so beautiful and radiant, waiting for someone who just was not worth it all.

\- What are you doing here ...? - Clarke asked trying to smile a forced disillusioned smile.

\- Hello to you too blonde ... is this how you greet your good friends ?! Heavens, you make me want to call the taxi again Raven said approaching her friend to kiss her cheek.

\- Yes, if you do not want us we will go - Niylah added while kissing her cheek.

-No! It is just that ... - Clarke was about to tell them about her arranged meeting with Lexa, but suddenly she realized what was happening ... she paused briefly until she nodded with a smile of irony.

\- Oh ... I understand ... Lexa is not going to come ...? Obviously ... what an idiot on my part to believe her- she said looking at the floor, something that really touched the hearts of her friends.

\- And who cares?! Hey, beautiful we are here and we are going to spend the day together Raven said putting an arm around Clarke's shoulder as they started to walk towards the building.

-Raven, tell me what Lexa told you Clarke seriously asked her friend.

\- She regretted not being able to come to meet you as arranged but the drinks last night made her forget that she already had a commitment.

\- And she did not say anything else? She did not ask you for my phone number or say we would meet again on another occasion Clarke asked with a little hope. Raven's throat was dry as she tried to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. Shit! She was going to kill Lexa if she ever saw her again.

\- No darling ... she did not and I sincerely hope you never meet her again. People like that can stay where they are, away from good people like you.

\- Hmmm ... it's strange ... last night she seemed so excited and she was the one who invited me to walk with her in the park today.

Clarke thought it was really strange, the night before Lexa had indicated in many ways that she was interested in continuing to see her. And it definitely was not because of Lexa forgetting because of the drinks. She could not understand ... what the hell happened between last night and this morning for such a sudden change? She hoped to know someday, or at least meet with her sometime and know the real reason.

\- Clarke ... forget about her darling ... seriously she's not worth your energy. But you know what...? Niylah and I are going to make this Sunday a very good one and we are going to dance tonight. Niylah got us free VIP passes for "Skykru Club" that new club at Quinta and Broadway, they say it's great, right Niylah ..?!

\- Yes, sure ... I went once and really blows your mind.Clarkie,you're going to like the atmosphere so come on, cheer up and forget about that Lexa ... I agree with Raven, there are people who are not worth it but now we are going to go have some lattes, I'm freezing here - Niylah said taking Clarke's arm and starting to walk next to her and Raven

Clarke nodded silently, trying to smile, but deep down she felt so disappointed and surprised. She would never have expected it, Lexa did not seem to be that kind of person. Although she hardly knew her to so might have got it wrong about her. She decided that maybe her friends were right and she should forget about her. She was trying to be encouraged to spend the afternoon and night with them and just have fun for a while as she had not done in a long time. She was grateful to have such great and close friends as Raven and Niylah, who were always there when she needed them.  
Hours later...

-What's the name of the place we're going to tonight? - Lexa asked her sister, sitting in front of her with a glass of champagne in her hand, inside the long limousine that was taking them with her friends John and Emori, who were drinking with them.

\- "Skykru Club"! Lexie, seriously you're getting old sister, your memory is failing you too often and it scares me ... they say that Skykru Club is a very good place, it's new, one of my model friends recommended it to me.

\- Oh ... well ... I guess so, I'm getting old ... but remember we're the same age.

\- Fuck you ...! Hahaha... Oh no dear you know Je t'aime but do not compare me with you mon petit ... I have fun, you get bored.

\- Hahaha ... I'm sorry ... it's true ... I've always been the most boring of the two of us.

\- Awwww...Come here ... give me a kiss ... then we say goodbye to the bored Lexie and we welcome the funny Lexie, and mon amour I want you to dance with some sexy girl in the club, I want to see you kissing a girl tonight. I will not let you go home until you do ... I’m warning you ... Guys, you are witnesses ... - Alicia said to Emori and John who did not stop kissing each other but smiled and immediately nodded their heads  
.  
\- Oh my God! Why I agree to go out with you? - Lexa sighed shaking her head slightly, smiling and taking a sip of her glass of champagne.

\- Because I'm your favorite twin and you listen to me and you know that I'm always right ... so drink, and let's drink to tonight! WOOOHOOOO !!

\- You're my only twin, thank God! Hahaha - Lexa replied as she gently tapped her champagne glass to her sister's glass as she tried to cheer herself and up have a good night.

They arrived at "Skykru Club" to find that there were lots of people at the door, waiting to enter. But Niylah immediately led them to the front of the queue were two huge men in suits who were stood at the entrance. Niylah showed them three VIP passes to the security and realizing who they were, let them pass, without saying anything to the protest of the people waiting to enter.

Once inside, the loud music made it difficult to hear each other speaking so they held hands until they reached the first floor, where the exclusive VIP lounge was located. The lounge had comfortable and wide leather armchairs and tables for the privileged people who used it.

Raven looked attentively at everyone in the VIP lounge in case she saw anyone famous as she held the arm of a smiling Clarke who was moving her body to the rhythm of the music. She could feel the atmosphere charged with energy, with heat. She was not very fond of clubs, but from time to time she wanted to have fun.

After they sat down at a table, Niylah asked what they wanted to drink and then went to order their drinks. The bar was busy so she waited for her turn to order the drinks.

Meanwhile, outside the popular club, the limousine had stopped outside the entrance of "Skykru" and some paparazzi were waiting to try and take pictures of celebrities entering the famous club, were waiting for them to leave the limousine.

The first to leave the car was John and Emori who were still holding hands, followed be followed by Alicia and Lexa. Alicia, knowing the irritating flashes of the cameras would dazzle her eyes, left the limousine with her black sunglasses on, smiling and waving to the crowd as people in the line, recognized her immediately, and the photographers started taking photos with their cameras.

Lexa hated the attention and constant flashes from the many cameras, she loved her sister but attending public places like this with her was a real nightmare. She tried not to look at the flashes as she turned her face into the shoulder of her twin, while now Alicia’s bodyguards stood in front of them and began to clear the way to the entrance of the club.

Lexa breathed a sigh of relief when they finally managed to enter the club and were soon guided to the exclusive VIP area on the first floor. Alicia loved the atmosphere of the place immediately. Her friends were right, the place was great, and she met some of them as they entered the VIP lounge with her sister and her friends.

Raven from the dance floor, tried to look at the group of people who had entered, to gossip with her friends about the celebrities who had arrived.

Raven’s eyes widened as she recognised some of the people, two Victoria's Secret angels, one was Adriana Lima and the other was Candice. Raven wanted to die right there.

\- I'm dying ... I'm dying ... it can’t be - Raven said almost shouting to Clarke's astonishment.

\- What...?! What's up Rav ...?! - she asked a little worried  
.  
\- God Clarkie ... I just saw, a few meters from us, two models of Victoria's Secret. GOD AND the VIRGIN MARY !! They are beautiful, beautiful.

\- HaHa... Raven calm down and enjoy having them so close to you - Clarke said as she danced to the rhythm of the music.

-Griffin, don’t tell me that ... God! how beautiful they are! Oh if you could see them you would understand me.

\- Heavens Raven ... I do not need to see them, you do it for me and I understand you believe me ... can you see Niylah ..? She's been gone a long time for our drinks and I'm thirsty.

\- No, I can’t but it does not surprise me, the bar is crowded with people, and the waitresses are busy attending to the models.

Alicia greeted her model colleagues cheerfully and introduced them to her beloved twin, to which they all froze as they observed how identical they were. A novice model immediately became interested in trying to get to know Lexa more. She had blond hair, gray eyes and a perfect face, almost like a dolls. But despite the enormous beauty smiling in front of her, Dr Woods did not find her attractive but still let her get close. She had promised her sister that she would get close to a woman that night and the woman was a good candidate to fulfil the promise she had made.

They sat at a table with several model friends of Alicia and began to drink in almost silence since the loud music made talking to each other quite difficult.

 

At Clarke's table, Niylah finally came back with the drinks and they enjoyed them, chatting as much as they could, but Raven was more attentive to the models' table and she was dying to get close to them and maybe dance with one of them. Even though Clarke was pushing her to do it, Raven felt somehow inferior to the models and was terrified of making a fool of herself. But when she saw that Clarke was so animated and did not stop moving her body to the beat of the music she decided what to do.

\- Niylah why don’t you go with Clarkie to dance a little, I will stay here so we do not lose the table,we can take turns dancing Raven suggested and immediately Niylah thought it was a good idea, getting up with Clarke and taking her to the dance floor, where they began to dance among the people.

Up in the VIP lounge Alicia was restless and tired of having to shout to be heard, so she suggested that they went to dance.. Lexa was still talking with the model called Caitlyn and did not feel like going to dance at the moment. Her sister, seeing her so interested in the model, did not insist. She only tapped her on her shoulder as she put her mouth near to her sister’s ear shoulder to say something.

\- Take her home tonight ... you will not have a problem with her ... she's the one who likes a one-night stand.

Lexa smiled and slapped her sister's hand on her shoulder, to let her know she got the message then Alicia went to the dance floor downstairs moving her hips and arms to the beat of the music, followed by four or five of her friends.

Arriving at the dance floor and mixing with the many people who danced, the well-known DJs Murphy and Monty, immediately identified the famous model moving her body in an incredible way and they dedicated some of their attention to her by saying.

\- Ladies and Gentlemen ... Make some noise ... Alicia Woods is in the house... Let's welcome her to Skykru Club... WOOOHOOOO !!!

Everyone began to wave their hands and started to scream and whistle, while the song of Ariana Grande, Jessie J & Nicki Minaj, "Bang Bang" began to play and Alicia danced among the people. Her sister looked at her from above as she enjoyed Caitlyn's company, laughing at her sister. She loved seeing her sister having fun.

Meanwhile, Clarke and Niylah danced in the middle of all the people, but the blonde had no idea who was the popular "Alicia Woods" so she moved closer to Niylah and asked her who she was. Her friend laughed because she could not understand the bubble her friend sometimes lived. Even when she was blind, Alicia Woods was a model as well known as any Hollywood celebrity. She explained it to her friend and Clarke responded by sticking her tongue out and laughing, she knew she had asked a silly question, she was obviously out of touch with celebrities.

Suddenly Britney Spears' song "Work b-tch" one of Alicia's began to play and she started to move even more when she inadvertently bumped into someone. She turned to apologize, meeting the gaze of a woman who left her breathless, who did not look her in the eyes but still moved her hips in a hellish way, raising her arms, brushing her long blond hair with her hands and smiling in an incredibly sexy way.

Alicia did not take long to realize that the girl was blind, but "Mon Dieu what a body and what a way to move ..." she immediately thought smiling and turning her body to hold the one of the blonde's in front of her by the waist, who raised arms immediately to put some distance between them.

Because of how she smelled Clarke immediately knew that she was a woman but she did not like strangers to touch her without her consent. So she put her hands on the shoulders of the stranger immediately. Niylah who was distracted was perplexed when she saw the unusual situation. Her friend was dancing none other than the famous Alicia Woods. She was going to help get out of the hold the model had on her friend, but she simply stood there paralyzed with her eyes wide open, unable to react to what was happening.

Alicia noticed the reaction from the blonde as she put her hands between them and she released her grip on the woman only to speak in the woman's ear.

\- Do not be afraid ... I'm sorry if I bothered you. You dance very well ... I would like to dance with you beautiful - Clarke heard a somewhat familiar voice say, God! Clarke would have thought it was Lexa’s voice but with a strong French accent. She immediately tried to decide what to do.

\- Okay, but just take me by the hand, I don’t like strangers touching other parts of my body - Clarke said as she smiled as she spoke to the stranger.

\- Très bien alors nous dansons belle Alicia said in perfect French as she took Clarke’s hands in her own and began to dance with her, enjoying watching how her body moved with the rhythm of the music.

Now the voice of Bruno Mars with his "Locked out of heaven" in a remixed version was playing. The couple danced so perfectly together that the cameras were focused on Alicia and Clarke dancing in the center of the dance floor, with the people around them giving them more space.

At one point Alicia turned Clarke so that her back was against her front as they still held hands. Without thinking, the brunette model moved her body closer to the blonde’s and spoke in her ear again.checked to here

\- Mon Dieu belle ... you move like a goddess ... is it okay if we dance closer, like this ...? - Alicia asked as she moved her pelvis to the butt of her sexy dance partner as they danced to the rhythm of the song, and the blonde felt the thousands of sensations run through her body.

Clarke was so ecstatic at dancing with the stranger, and the effect of the alcohol also made the feeling of that woman moving like that behind her made her feel sensations throughout her body. Without answering, she moved her body back into her mysterious dance partner’s bode, and took her hands and placed them on her hips. The people around them went crazy with the sensual movements of both in time with each other. Clarke's head rested on the brunette's shoulder, raising her arms to hold the head of her sensual partner, and Alicia was carried away caressing the perfect body of the young blonde, who did not stop moving against her, exciting her more and more.

Niylah simply could not believe it and she started looking for Raven because the Latina could not miss the show but as she looked for her friend she saw that the sensual couple was on the giant screen.checked to here

Meanwhile Raven turned her obsessive gaze from the table of the models as hearing the screams and noticing that an image was now on the put on the giant screen of the club, suddenly spat out the drink she had just taken from her glass as she saw her friend dancing with none other than that bitch Lexa. Her temper rose quickly, fueled by the alcohol in her system.. The Latina stood up immediately, walking quickly towards the dance floor, wondering where the fuck Niylah was.

As Raven passed the table of the models with enraged eyes, Lexa raised her eyes and saw her pass by as if the wind was pushing her along, she recognized her and immediately looked in search of Clarke. Her heart began to beat fast and she immediately hated that it did. She had not even seen Clarke and was already losing control of her body with just the possibility that Clarke might be in the club.

Suddenly Lexa’s eyes were frozen on the image that was projected on the giant screen of the club and everything around her disappeared. The image of her sister dancing that way with Clarke left her in shock and took her breath away. She could not believe it, how could her luck be so fucked up? That in this huge city like New York, they had to be at the same club?

She felt Caitlyn's hands on her shoulders as she tried to get her attention as she said something in her ear, and it was what she needed to react. Remembering the rage that she had seen in Raven seconds ago, she predicted the worst. She immediately stood up and ran after the Latina who was already arriving on the dance floor, but it was difficult to get to her in time due to the huge number of people on the dance floor.

Meanwhile, Alicia was in ecstasy with that amazing woman who danced next to with her and decided right there that if the woman agreed, she would take her home for a night of intimacy. She did not mind the fact that the woman was blind, she only cared about what she made her feel and was driving her crazy.

Alicia again whispered her dance partner’s ear as she now danced in front of her.

\- Beautiful, what's your name? - Alicia asked almost touching the blonde’s ear with her lips, who immediately shuddered feeling that moisture and heat from the body of the mysterious dancer in front of her, whom she imagined was undoubtedly of French origin.

\- Cla ... Clarke ... and you? - the blonde replied, biting her lower lip.

Alicia froze for a moment when she heard that name. Could it be a fucking coincidence? she thought for a second. Could it be the same woman that her sister had been supposed to meet that day? But right away she said to herself ... "Nah ... impossible" in her head, now pulling Clarke's hands to bring her closer and speak to her in her ear again.

\- Alicia. Delighted to meet you Mademoiselle Clarke. Would you like....

Alicia did not finish the sentence as someone pulled her away from Clarke, before the stupor of Niylah who was still standing next to her friend, who remained confusing suddenly alone? without understanding where was her sensual French dance partner had gone. Clarke just smiled anticipating some movement from her partner. But suddenly all her senses were on alert when she smelt a familiar fragrance that told her without a doubt, that Lexa was close to her and her heart was paralyzed.


	4. Lucky Ones

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=345yku8)

 

\- Hey, what do you think you are doing?!! - Alicia complained as she was dragged back by strong hands that had suddenly taken hold of her arms from behind and pulled her violently away from Clarke.

\- I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE HER ALONE !! - Raven shouted as she turned Alicia's body to face her, and her hand rose to slap the surprised young model, but another hand took hold of Raven's wrist before she could slap the model.

\- RAVEN !! Do not even think about raising your hand to my sister or you'll get a good fight! - Lexa yelled into her ear as she held Raven's arms from behind.

Clarke listened to the voices and tried to understand what the hell was happening around her, while Niylah was still watching the crazy situation without being able to react.

Raven suddenly turned her head at Lexa’s threatening voice as she tried to understand what the fuck was happening. She looked at the other young woman who she was about to slap in shock and then looked back at Lexa’s irritated face as she still held her by her arms, which Raven pulled herself free from Lexa’s hold and took a step back as she tried to understand what was happening.

She immediately wondered if she was seeing double because of the drinks she drank with her friends throughout the night. Suddenly everyone’s confusion and irritation was interrupted by Clarke, who hoped that someone would explain to her what the fuck was happening around her ...

\- Raven ?! Lexa ...?! What the hell is happening ...? Would someone be so kind as to explain to me what is going on?!! - They all turned to look at Clarke, as they tried to think what they should tell her.

\- Wait a moment... What the fuck is all this?!! - said a confused Raven who was still looking at the two women who were identical, only dressed differently.

\- You confused me with my sister Alicia, that's what happened Raven - Lexa explained in a rather angry tone of voice.

\- Lex, who is this ...? Who the fuck do you think you are to try to hit my sister? What she have done to you, crazy? - Alicia said angrily at Raven who turned her dark and piercing gaze onto her as she turned to confront her.

\- Look, Lady ... who the fuck I am is not your fucking business! If i’m here is to take care my friend Clarke, who evidently has no idea of what the fuck you and your sister are doing with her...

\- Raven, what the fuck are you talking about?!! - Clarke asked again, clearly irritating and confuse.

\- Nothing ... come, come on, I'll explain to you on the way out - Raven answered as she took Clarke's hand in her own and pulled her out of the dance floor followed by Niylah

\- Clarke ... I ... - Lexa tried to say when Clarke passed by her, but the strength and speed with which Raven was pulling the blonde away, did not give her time to stop and listen to what Lexa was trying to tell her.

\- Ali, are you all right? - Lexa asked her sister as she turned her gaze and attention towards the model who was still in shock and clearly very angry.

\- Yes, I'm fine ma chérie, just annoyed!! Who the hell did that woman think she was to grab me and try to hit me? Or I should say why did she want to hit you?!. why did she think I was you and be so angry?! Do you know her? - Alicia asked irritating and also confuse looking at her sister, waiting for the explanation.

\- Yes ... come let's sit down, and I'll explain what happened - Lexa said taking hold of her sister's hand and taking her to the first floor to explain what had happened and who Raven was and the stunning blonde she was with dancing with.

Raven led Clarke to the door of the club as Nyliah walked behind them. Nyliah hated the fact that the Latina had reacted so violently to the famous model as she had confused her with that Lexa, who they had now learned, was none other than Alicia Woods' twin sister.

They collected their coats and after putting them on went out into the street, where a cold wind greeted them making them shiver. Raven was still fuming, but she kept silent after telling Clarke and Niylah that they should go to a coffee bar to talk.

Clarke did not really understand what had happened on the dance floor, but she really regretted leaving her hot French partner, who apparently was none other than Lexa’s sister. "What were the chances of this happening ?"Clarke though ... And she also regretted not being able to stop and listen to what Lexa wanted to tell her as she passed by her, dragged away by her best friend, with who she was not very happy with. She was waiting for an explanation from her friend, but at the moment she did not like the apparently violent reaction of Raven towards the woman who she thought was Lexa. She understood that the Latina was very overprotective of her but she did not like that she had acted like a violent bodyguard.

They walked a couple of streets until they arrived at a cozy bar which had a warm atmosphere and was quiet too. They sat at a table by the window, while Raven went to order coffees for the three friends.

\- Niylah,you're going to explain to me what the fuck happened back there? - Clarke said after sitting in front of her friend, who looked at her in shock but understood the blonde’s frustration at not understanding anything that had happened.

\- Clarke... Let's wait for Raven ... but I can tell you that apparently Lexa has a twin sister and is none other than the famous model Alicia Woods, who in turn was none other than the one who was dancing with you.

\- Shit!! Seriously...?! I can’t believe it .... her voice sounded familiar to me, but she had such a strong French accent that I totally believed that I was just imagining that her voice sounded like Lexa’s

\- Yes, I understand Clarkie ... but that is because Alicia lives in France if I remember correctly that I read in some magazine ... But if you could see them together you would see that they are identical twins... I think that's why when Raven saw you dancing on the giant screen that she thought it was Lexa.

\- Yeah, I understand that, but that does not justify her acting like a crazy bodyguard and trying to slap her - Clarke replied irritably as Raven returned with three coffees then sitting down next to Niylah.

\- I'm sorry Clarkie ... I know that I lost my mind ... I was blinded when I saw you with her, I thought it was Lexa.

\- Raven, that does not justify your actions! Because you wanted to protect me...? If it had been Lexa, it was my decision to dance with her ... definitely not yours ... let alone try to attack her ... she did nothing but leave alone me this afternoon and I thank her for that because maybe she is the type of person that likes to fuck people then leave them and maybe she just realized that I do not do that and ended it before we really started anything.

\- Clarkie, it is that she hurt you and I can not stand that people hurt you! - Raven defended herself even though she was embarrassed by her earlier actions

\- Raven ... that is not a normal way of acting ... it's my life ... you should remember that ... you can’t protect me from the world ... I must live my life, dealing with problems that happen...but it's my life ... I appreciate that you love me and you want to always protect me, but I do not like that ... I do not like that you put yourself in that role of overprotective bodyguard.

\- I'm sorry Clarke... I know that I lost control ... maybe it was that I had several drinks ... I do not know.

\- Okay ... but please do not do it again ... I will go out with whoever i want to and you should not intervene, no matter what good intentions you might have ... besides Niylah tells me I was dancing with a famous model so now you owe me big time - Clarke finished saying with a smile on the face to try and lighten the situation. She understood Raven’s actions but I did not want to give her reason to act like that again.

\- Well ... sorry again blonde ... how the hell I was to know that Lexa had a twin ... and how the fuck did i not realize that when I saw her last night ...? Everyone knows Alicia Woods ... her face is everywhere lately. But I was so focused on all that chance meeting yesterday that I did not think about anything else.

\- Shit ... Is she really famous ..? What the hell was she doing dancing with me? - Clarke asked laughing at the situation now, while she took a sip of her delicious hot coffee that she held in her cold hands.

\- Clarkie, you do not know how beautiful you are ... you are beautiful and you have a body of a goddess- Raven commented taking a sip of her coffee a little more relaxed.

\- Ha.... me ?! Stop teasing me ... I don’t think so but thanks for the compliments, I feel like I'm not fit through the door when we leave …. my ego is bigger now - Clarke said as she laughed harder while shaking her head.

\- Hey, Clarke, I'm just going to tell you this ... That woman does not start dancing with anyone... she can have any woman she wants but she stayed dancing with you and her eyes flashed hungrily as she watched you dancing ... I froze watching her with you with her body so close to your’s - Niylah told Clarke to support what Raven had just said. But Clarke just blushed as she drank her coffee and laughed.

\- It’s true Clarkie ... I read that she has been with the most beautiful women in the world and there you were in her arms ... if you were not beautiful she would not have looked at you - Raven explained.

\- Wow... Well, Reyes now you owe me - Clarke said in anguish as she bit her lower lip, thinking of the sensual encounter with that famous model. God, she now wanted to kill Raven …

\- Well ... I think my meddling was not so bad as we thought- Raven commented.

\- Raven, what do you mean? - Clarke asked confused as to what Raven meant and she definitely did not agree with her

\- If that woman had taken you to her bed tonight, your name would have been on a long list of "easy girls" if you understand what I'm saying and the press would have posted your photo on the front page of gossip magazines. And believe me, you do not want that.

-Raven, Do not you think that should be my decision to make ...? What if i want to be with her for one night? And how do you know if I did not want the same thing ...? Who told you that I was looking for a serious relationship with someone? - Clarke answered very irritating. She was considering having a serious talk with her best friend about her life.

\- Yes, I don’t know if you want a relationship at the moment but until I arrived on the dance floor you did not have a fucking clue as to who you were dancing with was warming your ass - Raven answered back to her friend.

\- Well, again it was not your problem! Raven.for god’s sake i do not need another mother ... I love you very much but remember you're my best friend, not someone who has the right to tell me what to do with my private life.

\- Hey, let’s calm down girls.... - said Niylah as she intervened as the conversation started to turn into an argument.

\- If you two continue like this you will argue foolishly ... we are all stunned by the surprises of this night - Nyliah told her friends. 

We better change the subject don’t you think? - Niylah said as she tried to calm things between the Latina and the blonde.

\- Niylah is right... I'm going home - Raven said in an irritated tone of voice as she stood up.

\- Please, can you take Clarke to her house ... I want to walk a little of the way home and have some time to think ...Clarke, i will call you in the morning, goodbye - Raven said to the astonishment of Clarke and Niylah.

\- Raven, Yes, no problem I will see Clarke gets home safely ... take care of yourself - Niylah said as she watched Raven put her jacket on then leave the cafe.

\- Goodbye Raven - Clarke replied as she frowned at her friend.

\- Clarkie ... do not get mad at Raven ... she just cares too much about you.

\- I know Niylah ... it's just that she must understand that being blind does not mean she should make personal decisions for me as if I were a teenager and she is my overprotective mother ... I am an adult my and blindness does not stop me from making my own decisions - Clarke explained as she finished her coffee.

\- Come on ... it's better we go home ... well, unless you want to go back to the club... maybe you'll be lucky and Alicia Woods will still be there - Nyliah suggested.

\- Nah ... tomorrow I have to go to work early ... it's better to go home ... it's already late ... I'm also sure that even if I went back to the club and she was still there, she would run away from me, believing that my crazy bodyguard is close by - Clarke joked as she stood up to put her jacket on.

\- Ha ... if you had seen the scene ... it was so crazy ... we all looked at each other as if not knowing what the hell to do ... but luckily Raven did not slap Alicia. I imagine her lawyers would have sued her... God! I don't even want to think about it ... How does it feel to have the Woods sisters attracted to you ...?! Clarkie, you have sex appeal.

-Ha. I don’t know... I've only enjoyed short moments with both of them - said smiling Clarke as she used her white cane to get to the door of the cafe, followed by Niylah who was laughing.

Meanwhile back in the "Skykru" after the events with Clarke and Raven, Lexa had taken Alicia to a quiet and secluded table in the VIP sector were they both calmed down and talked about what had happened. Lexa explained to her to the astonishment of her sister, that with the beautiful lady who she had been dancing with was none other than Clarke, her fascinating artist.

Alicia honestly could not believe that in a city like New York, they not only went to the same club as Clarke but found the same woman so attractive. Both twins laughed at the fact, it was not the first time in their lives they found the same woman attractive and had even dated the same woman, but that had happened when they were two teenagers, millionaires, beautiful and with hormonal bodies. What they had never done was fuck someone that the other one was dating. If one of the twins fell in love with a girl, the other automatically did not interfere with her sister's relationship and respected the feelings of the other one. That was very important in their relationship as sisters.

\- Lexie, what's wrong with that beautiful Clarke exactly? - Alicia asked knowing that her sister acted and spoke in a different way about Clarke.

\- Nothing ... what do you mean ...? Ali, I just met her yesterday - Lexa replied turning gaze away from her twin's penetrating and smiling face as she took a drink from her glass of champagne.

\- Lexie, Do I need to beg you ...? Because you know that I know you like nobody in this world ... something has happened to you, I noticed how your face lights up when you mention her. For a long time now I have not seen you do that, little sister.

\- Nonsense ...Ali, you are drunk ... the drinks must be affecting you ... I do not feel anything different than recognizing that she is someone special but definitely not someone for me.

\- Why...? I think she is perfect for you ... what is the problem?

\- No and enough ... she is a very good woman, very transparent, she deserves much better than what I can offer her.-

\- What the fuck are you talking about Lexie? You are one of the most honest and good people I know sister, are you crazy? You can see that Clarke is very special, I know exactly why ... but you ma chérie are special too and you do not want to see it.

\- Ali ... let’s talk about something else ...? If you want her, she's all yours ... but I think she does not have one night.

\- Okay ... We’ll talk about something else but yes, I'm realizing ... she's not one of those girls who has one night stands ... I think we better leave her alone, although I think she would be great for you.

\- You know I love the dancing but tomorrow a long day awaits me at the clinic, so I would like to go home but you can stay, I'm going in a taxi.

\- Like hell, you will go home alone ... we will go home in the limousine ... I also have to work tomorrow ... the NYFW starts tomorrow ma chérie ... come on.

The twins got into the limousine with Alicia's bodyguard who sat in the front beside the driver, leaving the sisters in the back of the limo.

A few streets away from "Skykru" Alicia looked out the window to see the beautiful artist Clarke and one of her friends leaving a cafe and walking into the street to hail a taxi. Lexa was distracted looking out of the other window as she leaned back in her seat.almost reclining in her seat. Immediately the model had an idea and spoke to attract the attention of the driver.

\- James! Stop, please - Alicia said to the surprise of Lexa and also her bodyguard who looked at her surprised.

When the limousine stopped, Alicia pressed the button to lower the window and she put her head out of the window to get the attention of two women who were trying to hail a taxi a short distance behind the limousine. Lexa sat upright in her seat and turned her head trying to see who the hell her sister was trying to talk to as she saw the blonde artist walking with her white cane in front of her and her friend beside her, Lexa wanted to die or kill her twin.

\- HEY !! Belle Dames ... Yes. You - Alicia shouted making gestures with her hands to a shocked Niylah and Clarke who was holding her arm without understanding what was happening, but that voice and that French accent she immediately recognized as her lips curved into a smile as she blushed.

 

After a few minutes, Niylah was able to react and walked with Clarke to the long limousine. they stopped next to the window were Alicia was who looked at both of them with a malicious smile on her face as she sat back inside the car and opened the door.

\- Come on, enter Dames ... it's cold out there - Alicia said, before the wide eyes of her sister Lexa who did not make a sound and could believe what her sister was doing.

\- I do not think we need to get in the limousine. Niylah and I can take a taxi - Clarke said as she put her cane in front of Nyliah who had begun to move towards the limousine.

\- Clarke ... do not be silly mon cherie ... my sister and I would love to take you home. It's the least we can do to apologize - Alicia said trying to persuade the young blonde to accept the ride home.

\- Come on Clarkie, it's almost the same as a taxi but cheaper - Niylah said in Clarke's ear, who seemed to think for a moment.

 

Meanwhile, Alicia turned towards her silent sister who only pulled her hair back from her face, a little nervous and irritated with the situation. She noticed her sisters tension immediately and nudged her to respond and help her convince Clarke and her friend to accept the ride home.

Lexa looked at her with murderous eyes, in total disagreement with the idea, but she knew it was too late to argue. It was a rather cold night and the mere feeling of Clarke's presence so close made her unsettled. Her protective walls collapsed and she took a breath before leaning out to speak.

\- It's a very cold night and taxis are scarce, we would love to help you. Clarke ... please ...? It would be at least a way for me to apologize for my absence today ... I did not remember that my sister was arriving in the city today. I'm really sorry - Lexa said with eyes full of regret. Clarke heard the regret in Lexa’s voice and after thinking for a few seconds, nodded as she removed her cane which was blocking Niylah from entering the limo who got into the car with Clarke close behind.

Alicia smiled triumphantly as she sat back in her seat next to her sister who breathed deeply. The model immediately noticed the tension in her twin’s body, for many years that she had not seen Lexa act that way with a woman, she could only remember her being like that with her late wife Costia. It just seemed incredible to see her sister opening up to someone again and she definitely liked it, she wanted to see her sister happy again, in love and being loved, Clarke was a very beautiful young woman and without a doubt special to Lexa. She had seen that in the short time she interacted with the blonde, who was a different woman than she was normally used to dating. She liked Clarke for her little sister and seeing how closed off Lexa was acting about it, she would help her sister by least trying to bring her and Clarke closer.

While the women who had entered into the limousine settled in front of them, Alicia took her twin's hand and squeezed it lightly, looking at her with a smile on her face. Lexa knew what her twin was trying to do and she did not like it. She turned her gaze onto Clarke who sat opposite her smiling slightly, as she closed her cane with both hands and placed it onto her lap.

\- Thank you both very much - Clarke finally said.

\- Yes, thank you very much ... it would have taken us a long time to get a taxi around here - Niylah added smiling and a little nervous as she was sitting in front of the famous Alicia Woods, who looked at her with her sparkling green eyes, looking at her body almost undressing her, something that produced a reaction in Niylah's body.

Clarke could not see what was going on but she could feel the tension inside that limousine, the accelerated and heavy breaths, and the rapid heartbeats of more than one heart. She knew that probably her friend Niylah was trying to pinch herself so that she knew that it was not a dream and she was sitting in a limo with the famous model. But for Clarke, she was focused on that perfume that seemed to surround her, that perfume that told her that Lexa was sitting in front of her, who did not know how to react.

\- Thank you for accepting the offer of a ride home and again I'm sorry Clarke - Lexa said in a nervous tone of voice, something that the sensitive and sharp ear of the young blind woman heard clearly as she felt her cheeks burn and she looked at the floor as she smiled.

Alicia watched the interaction between her sister and the beautiful woman who had captivated her and it seemed so tender. But she immediately turned her gaze to study Clarke's friend, who was not bad at all and with whom she planned to spend a couple of good hours sweating and moaning before falling asleep that night. She loved her luck. She looked at Niylah with malice and winked at her as she licked her lower lip. Clarke's friend felt that her legs were like jelly and a wave of heat ran through her belly to her center causing her heart to beat faster.

Alicia moved closer Niylah and rested her hand on the thigh of the young woman in front of her, who was sweating and biting her lip. The model's hand rubbed her thigh slowly, as she addressed her driver, who was driving with concentration.

\- James, please stop at the Hilton first then you will take the ladies home - Alicia said and then turned her face to look at a very nervous Niylah looking at her mischievously, winking at her again, while she lightly squeezed the thigh of the woman, whose skin was already on fire.

\- Hmm ... ma chérie ... I like how you smell ... nice perfume - said the model as she breathed deeply very close to Nyliah’s neck, who could not believe what was happening, she was being seduced by Alicia Woods. The temperature in her body rose quickly and she hoped that she would not stutter like an idiot.

\- Ermmm ... thank you ... I ... - Niylah managed to say stuttering a little, to which immediately Clarke smiled, infecting Lexa and causing her to smile without stopping looking at her.

\- Sorry, I did not ask your name - Alicia asked as she returned to her seat smiling.

\- Ni ... Niylah...

\- Well ... Mademoiselle Niylah ... it's a pleasure to meet you - Alicia answered as she held out her hand to Niylah who took it with a trembling hand. Niylah felt that she was going to be eaten by the beast that was stalking her, called Alicia Woods.

But Alicia's suddenly let go of hers and to Niylah's surprise the limousine came to stop at the sidewalk of the Hilton hotel and the driver parked the car so that the bodyguard could get out and open the door for them to get out.

\- Mademoiselle Niylah, would you like to have a drink with me ...? Unless you must go home ... James will take you home as he will with Clarke and my little sister.

\- I ... - Niylah was stunned ... perhaps she had heard wrong? Alicia Woods was inviting her to a drink at her hotel ...? And who knows what else ...? God! she felt her legs weaken when Clarke's hand took hers and she squeezed it smiling slightly. It was then that she remembered that she had promised Raven that she would not leave Clarke alone. She was on the verge of declining the offer when Clarke spoke.

\- Niylah, do not worry about me. Go, have fun with Alicia, the night is still young and tomorrow you do not have to get up early. - Clarke encouraged her friend, knowing that this was a dream come true for her friend, although she clearly knew that the famous Alicia Woods was a hunting wolf.

\- But Clarkie ... no.

\- Do not worry, I will get home ok. We will talk tomorrow ... have fun.

\- Well, then Alicia I think if I would like to have a drink with you - said a very excited and cheerful Niylah.

Alicia looked at her smiling with a triumphant look on her face then turned to kiss her twin goodnight as she hugged her, and Lexa responded to her sister's hug.

\- Mon amour ... we will meet in the week for dinner. I will call you when I'm free, I still have not got all the details for the shows I need to be in ... au revoir little sister - said very cheerful Alicia.

\- Yes call me when you can and we will arrange to have dinner during the week, or before you leave ... good night Ali and Niylah, a pleasure to meet you too. Do not worry, we'll take Clarke home first. I'll make sure she gets home safely - the doctor said as she looked at Niylah, who nodded, while Alicia's hand now took hers to help her out of the limo, while the bodyguard held the door open.

They left the limousine and Alicia pulled Niylah by her hand, dragging her hastily into the luxury hotel, followed by the bodyguard who protected the famous model. Niylah still felt that she was dreaming, she felt like she was flying, she stared at her hand that was held by Alicia Woods, who was walking beside her.. Niylah was very aware that a "drink" meant more than the simple act of drinking a drink with the famous model. She knew it meant sex, that's for sure.

Meanwhile, in the limousine, Lexa and Clarke sat in the same place that they had been since entering the car. A silence took over the tense atmosphere until Lexa noticed that the driver had not started driving as he was waiting for the instruction of the next destination. She looked at Clarke who did not show any feelings or expressions on her face as she sat with her hands holding the white cane closed on her legs.

Lexa thought for a moment what to do, she could feel her high walls shaking as they were about to fall, and terrified her, but Clarke ... Clarke made her feel things that she had not felt in a long time, Lexa felt them even more after watching Clarke move with her sister in that devilishly sexy way.

\- Clarke - Lexa said nervously.

\- Hmmm? - was the blonde’s answer as a small smile appeared on her face.

\- Would you like to have a drink with me at my apartment ...? Or do you want us to take you to your home? - the brunette finally asked as she fought an internal battle. One part of her mind was screaming at her that she was making a serious mistake, but another part of her was clearly hypnotized by the artist

Clarke lowered her head for a moment as if thinking what she was going to answer. Lexa started to sweat a little. She did not really know what she wanted to do, but she definitely did not want the night to end between them.

After a few seconds that for Lexa seemed hours, Clarke raised her head again and answered with certainty in her voice and a subtle curve of her lips.

-Lexa, I would love to come in for a drink.

\- What? The brunette said as she was lost in the memories of that sexy dance a few hours ago.

\- Yes, I would like to have a drink with you in your apartment- Clarke said as she laughed as she heard the nervous tone in Lexa's voice.

\- Oh ... sorry, I was lost in my thoughts ... Well ... great - said a happy and a little more relaxed Lexa

Lexa told the driver her address then sat back as they started the drive to her apartment.

\- Clarke ... I really want to apologize for not remembering that my sister was coming and I had arranged to meet with her - Lexa again apologized with a little white lie, but the arrival of her sister in the city and given her an excuse to cancel her walk in the park with Clarke.

\- It's fine Lexa, do not worry, it can happen to anyone - Clarke replied with a smile on her face which made Lexa smile immediately as she thought "God, this woman is going to be the end of my sanity ..."

\- Your sister dances very well indeed - Clarke said biting her lower lip, something that made Lexa’s mind freeze, and she felt her body get hotter as she remembered Clarke’s dance with her sister.

\- Well you danced very well with her, and I must say that danced like a professional - Lexa said before she could stop herself mouth... Her eyes opened wide as she thought "What the fuck did i say that for?"

\- Ha ... thank you, it was fun, your sister knows how to dance very well and she guided me. And what about you Lexa ...? Do you like to dance like your sister? - Clarke asked in a tone of voice that Lexa recognized as sensual tone? God! her body was betraying her very badly as she listened to that kind of questions.

\- It depends - Lexa replied smiling at the tricky question, while her body was starting experimenting those sensations that she long time ago felt, those butterflies in her stomatch, her temperature rising.

\- Depends on what? - asked the blonde as a smirk appeared on her face.

\- Who i am dancing with, if the woman in front inspires me to move and guide her if she lets me... - Immediately Lexa brought her hands to cover her treacherous mouth, that the words came out of before the rational part of her mind could stop them.

Clarke felt her cheeks become hot as she felt a ripple of sensations through her body at Lexa’s response. God! She could feel her panties getting wet.

She lowered her head as she gently laughed, tightening her hold on her cane which still rested on her thighs. Lexa lowered her eyes to Clarke’s thighs as she removed her hands from her, noticing that her reply had made the blonde feel something and she liked that a lot. Her lips curled with malice as she looked at Clarke's red face. Suddenly the limousine stopped in front of her building on Fifth Avenue. Clarke felt that she had been saved by them arriving at Lexa’s apartment.

\- Miss Woods, do you want to wait to take your guest home? - the driver asked as he looked through the small rearview mirror at Lexa, who still had her piercing green eyes fixed on Clarke.

\- Miss Woods? - the driver tried again to get Lexa’s attention.

\- No James, it's okay, you can retire for the night - Lexa finally answered without looking away from Clarke.

The driver got out and opened the door for Lexa and Clarke to get out of the long car, one after the other. The brunette took hold of Clarke’s hand taking to help her out into the cool night air.

Lexa said goodnight to the driver and then led Clarke by the hand into the luxurious building. They entered the empty elevator without saying a word, but the temperature in their bodies was high and they felt a little tension.

The artist was focused on letting herself be carried away by whatever the night will hold for her. she did not know why on earth she felt some confidence in Lexa, but although she felt that she did not know the reason to be carried away by a perfect stranger inside her apartment, there was something very strong inside her that pushed her to do it, and it was not a physical need, since she did not remember how long it had been since she had sex. But there was something else, something that she felt in the atmosphere that was created when she was with that enigmatic woman. It was like a kind of attraction, maybe "fatal attraction" she could say, but anyway, Clarke Griffin did not back down from situations, she faced them. She had said yes to Lexa’s invite to have a drink in her apartment and she was feeling the excitement and at the same time some fear of what she would have to face soon. It was ironically like walking blindly into the unknown.

Lexa felt so many things internally that she felt like a whirlwind was throwing all the feelings around her body like an internal storm as she wondered how the hell it had reached this point. She could feel her hands sweating, her mind was spinning with her thoughts and her body responded to impulses before she could control them. She could clearly feel the dampness in her underwear, and her pulse that was racing. A part of her wanted to spend the night with that beautiful and special woman by her side. Take her to the paradise of physical emotions several times and let the blonde take her there too, she wanted to get lost in that white skin, to taste it, and caress that golden hair.

But she knew that she was making a serious mistake. Clarke was not a woman who she could pay for sexual services woman as she sometimes did, and she was not a stranger with who she could to have fun with for a while and nothing else. Yes, she was still a stranger, but Clarke had definitely was someone that she wanted to be with and not just for one night. Being by her side made Lexa feel sensations that she had long forgotten. The silly nervousness, those butterflies in her stomach, the feeling that an energy ran throughout her body.

Undoubtedly she was in trouble and would make a mental note to tell her sister that as soon as she could because it had been Alicia that had pushed her into this situation knowing perfectly how she felt about being with someone again and to feel those emotions again.

But all the thoughts in both heads suddenly cleared when the elevator stopped as the doors opened directly into Lexa's penthouse apartment. For a moment neither woman moved until finally, the brunette managed to break from her thoughts and entered the apartment still holding Clarke's hand.

\- Well, welcome to my humble abode.

\- Humble..? I don’t think so...the elevator brought us directly to your apartment which means we are in a penthouse and that means that this is definitely not a "humble abode" - Clarke said as she moved her head slowly in all directions, inhaling the scent of lavender and roses.

\- Ha... well, yes, you're right, it's not, but for me, it is a humble abode ...come, sit on the sofa. Tell me what you would like to drink? - Lexa said after she led Clarke to the black leather sofa to sit down.

\- I think I'll have a glass of ice water, please. I've had enough alcohol for tonight, and I just had a coffee.

\- Of course.

Lexa smiled as she prepared the glass of ice water for Clarke and a glass of whiskey for herself. Her hands trembled a little, and she hated herself for it, she felt a bit like a teenager again. She wondered what the hell was wrong? But she could not find the answer in her confused mind.

\- Do you have any music to listen to? - Clarke said suddenly taking Lexa from her deep thoughts.

\- Yes, of course ... what would you like to hear?

\- Something you like will be good for me- Clarke answered as music for her was like a balm to her nerves more than a glass of water.

The melancholy voice of Lana Del Rey sounded throughout the room and Clarke smiled at the music choice of the woman who now took her hand and brought her the glass of water as she sat beside her.

\- If you do not like it, I can change it to something different - Lexa said as she watched Clarke laugh at her musical choice.

\- No, Lana is fine, I see that you are a big fan of hers. Why..? - Clarke wanted to know a little more about her hostess who was surprised by the question.

\- Why...? Well, I do not know ... her music, her voice takes me away from my thoughts, it also relaxes me - Lexa answered very sincerely as she turned now her body to face Clarke who was sitting beside her as she rested her head on her hand. Lexa lost herself in the exquisite perfume of the blonde, who drank her glass of water.

\- And who do you like Clarke ...? Do you have a favorite artist or type of music?

\- Oh well, I'm more extensive in my tastes than you. I like several artists and especially I like the songs of the seventies and eighties and jazz.

\- I imagined you would, I do not know why but I did - Lexa said in a triumphant voice.

\- Ha... So I’m transparent?

\- Yes ... yes, you are and very beautiful too said, Lexa, as she immediately felt a ripple of feelings in her body as she said that. Her eyes had fixed on Clarke's tempting lips and her body was crying out for her to kiss them.

\- Oh ...you do like to raise the self-esteem of your guests, don’t you- said Clarke as she felt Lexa's body moving closer to her.

\- It's the truth Clarke, you're a beautiful woman - Lexa answered very confident as she was beginning to get lost in those lips.

 

Clarke felt her heartbeat rise immediately. Her body experienced an electric shock and her mind was frozen. Lexa spoke to her so sensually, and she could clearly feel the heat emanating from her body. And despite the fact that Lana's voice sang to them in the background, her keen hearing could hear the strong and rapid heartbeat of her companion.

Suddenly Clarke felt a hand finger touch her golden hair that fell over her left shoulder. She knew what was about to happen and she had no intention of stopping Lexa.

Lexa's trembling hand entered the artist's hair, slowly letting her fingers touch that warm skin at the nape of her neck and pressed lightly, moving her fingers as if she were gently massaging that delicate part of the blonde's body, who immediately stopped breathing, lifting her head at the subtle touch that made her shudder.

Lexa moved her fingers after a few seconds down Clarke’s neck, caressing very slowly, barely touching the soft skin of the artist. The brunette had no control over her hand, she just stared at Clarke with eyes dilated by desire and her lips open, trying to take in extra air, feeling the thirst in her mouth to touch that skin that she was caressing and she knew that her body was beginning to react to the sensations touching Clarke was making her feel, it was so addictive, so devilishly exciting.

Clarke closed her eyes breathing deeply, anticipating that kiss, feeling that hand, those magical fingers touching her skin so subtly, that they almost tickled her. She turned her face slowly in the direction where she felt her companion was. She needed to feel those lips on her or she would go crazy. But what she felt were those magical fingers, running over her mouth. First running over her lower lip and then the upper one, which made Clarke open her mouth sucking slightly, letting in that exploratory finger and so demonically sensual. Clarke licking it immediately, feeling the salty taste of that soft skin, while Lexa could not stop the guttural sound of a moan escaping.

The brunette was lost in her sensations, her mind had quieted down and she could only hear the voice of Lana in the background with her song "Lucky Ones", and the mouth of her artist still licking her finger with growing passion, that Lexa finally brought her lips to that delicious source of pleasure that awaited her and received her with a passionate kiss.

The kiss was a burst of passion between them. It was a tender kiss but also a needy one and very passionate. They explored each other with their tongues in a fiery dance.

Clarke brought her hands to Lexa's face, she needed to feel her knowing how was that woman who was taking her so far, to get lost in that paradise of emotions, she touched her features slowly, something that somehow produced a very special feeling throughout the body of the doctor. She knew well that particular way that the blind had to recognize people, connect to with them.

Lexa's fingers played with Clarke's ear. Stroking it, while her tongue explored the mouth so exquisite, and her lips now sucked that bold tongue, something that made the blonde jump. Lexa smiled with malice feeling the reaction in the body of the blind girl and it made her feel even more sensations.

Although they regretted having to do it they had to separate their lips to breathe for a moment and Clarke took the opportunity to explore that face even more with her trembling hands.

Lexa pulled back a bit as she breathed sharply but smiling at the explorative touch of those soft hands, she knew that Clarke was trying to imagine what she looked like through the touch of her hands, and the feeling that produced was something that she had never felt before. A feeling that immediately enveloped her, igniting parts of her very deeply that had been asleep for so long.

Suddenly her smile faded from her face and she opened her eyes very wide, as if she were waking up from a dream, but not with joy as she looked at the smiling and red face of the young woman in front of her, who was biting her lower lip clearly very excited, thirsty for more.

A part of Lexa's mind woke up from the enchantment and the sensations that enveloped her and ignited all the alarms inside her. Something was not right, something was absolutely wrong. Her hands went up to gently take those of the blind girl holding her face. Clarke did not understand why she had stopped her but she could feel a sudden tension and change in the environment. Her smile faded and her brow furrowed a little, surprised at the sudden cold sensation that she suddenly felt.


	5. Dark Paradise

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2ypgmma)

 

\- I’m sorry, Clarke - Lexa said in a very cold tone which surprised Clarke as she felt the sudden change in the woman whom she had just kissed. She immediately understood that it had been a mistake.

\- Can you call me a taxi, please? - Clarke said as she let go of Lexa’s hands as she took two steps away from the woman in front of her.

\- Clarke I do not want to.... - Lexa tried to explain, she did not know why she felt like a horrible villain for hurting a pure soul like the blonde woman in front of her.

\- What? That I feel bad or hurt? Do not worry I'm used to these reactions, it's nothing new and it's nothing that leaves me feeling hurt in my heart. It was a mistake and that's it, now will you arrange a taxi for me, I'm leaving right now. Lexa, thanks for the water - Clarke said in a very distant tone of voice as she tried to stay strong, even as inside she felt as if a cold ice knife had stabbed her heart. Lexa did not understand there was an internal struggle inside herself, and the blonde’s reaction and words made her feel hurt in her chest.

\- Clarke, it's not what you think... - Lexa keep triying again, she did not really want to hurt Clarke, but her walls had risen and she could not lower them.

\- And what the hell do you know what I think ...? And do not give me the shit about it is not you it is me, please ... seriously, I want to go now. You do not need to give me any explanation - Clarke said very determined while feeling on the sofa in search of her jacket, which she put back and took her white cane to open it.

\- Is it really me, please let me explain. And no, even if it sounds trite it's the truth, it's not you, it's me, I'm not open to entering into a relationship. I only sleep with women that I never see again, and you are not that kind of woman, you are much more than that and you deserve someone who can offer you something much more than what I can offer, do you understand me?- Lexa finally managed to find the words to explain, hoping that her words would lessen the blonde’s humiliation.

\- Then why the hell did you invite me to your apartment and why did you kiss me? Are you kidding me or do you have a Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde personality? And who the hell told you what I am like and what kind of relationship I look for? Do me a big favor and let me pass, please. - Lexa took a step forward in Clarke's direction, and Clarke immediately extended her cane, tapping the brunette's leg lightly, stopping her from coming closer to her.

\- Stay away please and let me pass ... I know where the door is - Clarke warned as she started to walk to the door as a surprised Lexa watched as she felt that everything was a big mistake and she did not know what to do, but seeing Clarke's reaction to her actions made her feel an internal pain.

\- Wait Clarke, let me get you a taxi. Wait a few minutes for it to arrive, please - Lexa asked holding Clarke’s arm gently, something that Clarke did not like at all as she reluctantly stopped walking towards the door.

\- Okay but please just do not touch me - Clarke asked in a calm but determined and sharp tone of voice.

Lexa called for the taxi that arrived at the building five minutes later. When the manager called the Doctor to let her know that the taxi was waiting at the entrance, the brunette thanked him then turned her eyes full of guilt to Clarke, who had sat down again on the sofa without uttering a word.

\- Has the taxi arrived? - Clarke asked standing up.

\- Yes, but please let me accompany you down to the taxi - Lexa said as she approached the blonde but respected her space.

\- No, thanks, the elevator will take me to the ground floor and there the manager can tell me where the taxi is.

\- I ... Clarke, I'm sorry - Lexa said to the blonde with regret in her voice, something that Clarke immediately noticed and which confused her a little.

\- Do not feel sorry, there is no reason feel sorry... nobody forced me to come to your apartment and or to respond to your kiss. I'm blind, not someone without a brain and I am capable of making my own decisions, but do me a favor the next time you invite someone to your apartment, make a better decision on the person you bring home with you, or better yet do not judge people without getting to know them. Good evening Lexa - Clarke said in a calm but authoritative tone of voice.

\- Good evening Clarke - was the only answer Lexa could give, she was so affected by the uncomfortable situation and even more so by the blonde’s sharp words that were so true.

Lexa could not feel any worse. But she had already apologized and she could not do more than that, she was completely frozen as she watched Clarke pass by her, who after the elevator doors opened, entered it and with her fingers felt for the button that would take her to the ground floor, she found it in relief and pressed immediately as she nodded in Lexa’s direction, who looked at Clarke in silence until the elevator doors closed again.

When the elevator doors closed Clarke let her body to rest against the wall behind her and finally let out a breath as she allowed her tears to fall without making any sound, she just cried in silence. Her chest hurt and her mind tried to understand what the hell had happened in those seconds of being kissing by an intriguing but passionate woman, someone that she would now define her as a strange woman, who had suddenly become an ice queen.

Clarke did not understand why it hurt so much, she barely knew Lexa and she should be more angry than hurt, she hated her weakness, she hated feeling so vulnerable, like a teenager rejected by her first love. "What the hell is wrong with you Griffin?!" She wondered and cursed as she dried the tears from her face, trying to compose herself before the elevator reached the ground floor, which she knew would happen in 45 seconds.

Meanwhile, in the doctor's apartment, Lexa was frozen as she looked at the closed door of the elevator, feeling like a bitch than she had ever felt in her life. A part of her desperately wanted to run after Clarke and resume the scene after the kiss, like turning a movie back. But the other part that had driven her to become cold and distant from that warm and intense light that Clarke represented, told her to recompose herself and forget her, and what better way to that than to visit her special nightclub.

 

Her hands trembled, still holding her phone in her hands, she turned and went to the large window to look out at the beautiful image of New York, while in the background the voice of Lana del King singing now "Dark Paradise" still could be heard. She poured herself another glass of whiskey then sat on the sofa where minutes before she had tasted that delicious forbidden fruit, the warmth of those soft lips, the sensations that ran through her body like a shock of electricity, lighting every sleeping corner of her soul. She wondered how the hell that young woman could get so deep into her soul and make her tremble with emotion with a simple kiss, with a simple touch.

She let the fire of the yellowish liquid alcohol run down her throat as she tried to calm herself down. A single image came to her mind as she felt all those sensations so alive inside her, the image of her sweet and beloved wife filled her mind, with memories of moments of love with her, and those feelings as familiar as those she felt now after of having tasted Clarke's lips. Her eyes became wet with tears, her mind refused to accept it, there was not and would never be a place in her heart for another woman in her life. She did not want to love anyone, she did not want to feel that weakness of loving another woman so much that she could not breathe if she did not have her by her side like she did with Costia.

Without thinking anymore, without letting the emotions fill her soul, she stood up and went to her room to change clothes and came out with a single idea in her mind, cancel out the sensations she felt with Clarke and never wish to turn her to return. She would also talk to her beloved sister, who had deliberately pushed her into that moment of weakness and sentimentality with someone like Clarke. She hated when her sister manipulated her into doing something that she did not want to. She loved her twin sister, but she needed to make it clear that she no longer wanted her to get involved in her private life and to respect her decision, even though she would disagree. Only she knew what the loss of Costia had made her suffer internally, and although Alicia had been by her side all the time and saw her sink into bouts of weeping and despair as she fell into the void of deep depression and had the desire to die, no one would ever know what it was really for her to lose her great love, her everything. And in order for her to continue surviving in life, she needed to cut off all forms of feeling, emotions in her private life. Sex was fine, it released tension, it gave her pleasure, but nothing beyond that. She had become so afraid of losing someone she loved so much again that she just did not want to risk it.

As Lexa got out of the taxi, it was the first hours of a cold early morning in New York, the icy and cutting wind wrapped around her playing with her long hair, but she did not flinch as she looked at the door of the nightclub with a sarcastic smile on her face.

Once in the red room, she chose as always the accessories she wanted to use, but that night would be different, she did not seek pleasure, she sought punishment, it was all she deserved. she chose the accessories she thought fit for her punishment and sat on the bed wearing only a white shirt, and her usual mask on her face to cover her identity, waiting for her favorite submissive "Ontari".

Her mind was completely blank, when she entered that place she managed to block her feelings inside her as she surrendered to pure and simple sexual pleasure, physical pleasure, liberating of tensions, of emotions. Her face had a cold, somewhat cynical expression on it as she looked at the ground focused on one thing, being able to break free and only Ontari knew how to help her achieve, she had never disappointed her in the last year that she had frequented the place. She delighted her with pleasure, she did what Lexa ordered, she did not talk very much and attended to all Lexa’s physical needs without expression, without emotion, without sensitivity.

The door suddenly opened and Lexa lifted her eyes to the brunette who entered, with a mischievous look and a smile on her face, she was dressed only in a black satin dressing gown. She closed the door after entering and went to her "Commander" who was sitting on the bed with a pair of handcuffs and a black leather whip which surprised Ontari a little, her Commander never chose the whip, this was something new. The submissive approached sensually to Lexa who had her legs open without her panties on, a vision that Ontari drank in with her eyes, as she knelt in front of the brunette.

\- Hello, my Commander...I did not expect to see you so soon and I see that you want to try something new tonight - Ontari said suggestively as she touched the soft skin of the thighs of her Commander, who just looked at her with no expression in her eyes as she nodded her head slightly once.

\- I want you to tie me up and whip me - Lexa said getting straight to the point to the surprise of her submissive who opened her eyes in shock..

\- Oh, my Commander has behaved badly so she wants to be punished? - Ontari asked suggestively bringing her hands closer to the crotch of Lexa.

\- Do not ask questions, just do what I ordered - Lexa said as she took hold of Ontari’s hands, and pulled the woman closer so that her face was closer to her own face as she intimidated her.

Ontari remained still for a brief moment, she realized that something strange was happening to her Commander, and she would not disobey the brunette in this state.

\- Sorry, my Commander. Very well, come with me - Ontari replied without showing any emotion as she stood up and picked up the handcuffs and the whip as Lexa followed her towards a part of the room for the punishment that she requested to begin. 

Lexa's heart was beating fast, something that normally did not happen in that place. But this night was different, she could feel it and she needed to feel pain and punishment for having dared to feel emotions with the blind girl.

Ontari explained what she would do and how she would do it, and that they should have a word for her to know when to stop. Lexa listened attentively in silence as the submissive handcuffed her arms together on moorings that hung from the ceiling, and then her ankles were handcuffed with her legs spread open to two rings that were on the floor, after having removed her white shirt that covered Lexa’s body.

Ontari noticed the tension in Lexa’s body as she stood in front of her and looked into Lexa’s eyes deeply and for a brief moment to her amazement, she would swear that for the first time I could see sensitivity in them. She was not quite sure that her Commander really wanted to be punished, and so she asked her once more as she stood holding the whip in her hand.

\- I need to ask you one last time, is this what you want my Commander? - Ontari asked as she raised Lexa’s face with the end of the whip under her chin so that she looked into her eyes and could see if there were doubts in them.

\- Yes, it is what I want Lexa said as she looked into Ontari's eyes without hesitation.

\- Very well, you will feel pain, but I will not hurt you, or leave visible marks ok? And remember to say the word we chose if you want me to stop. - Ontari said as Lexa just looked at her coldly nodding once with her head.

Meanwhile, in another part of the big city, Clarke was lying in her bed finally, exhausted both physically and mentally. First Lexa invited her up to her apartment and seduced her,then she stopped which had left Clarke so confused and feeling hurt by Lexa’s actions. She wondered what had happened to that woman to make her act the way she did all the time? What terrible event had happened in her life, to make her become so cold and distant from her emotions or not want to have a relationship with anyone?

Even though she was really intrigued by that question and wished to know the answer, what she had felt in that short time in that apartment had taken away any desire to know more about the life of Lexa Woods. She envied her friend Niylah who had left the night before with Lexa’s twin sister, who at least seemed to be less problematic than her sister, or perhaps more direct in her attitude.

Clarke had immediately noticed that Alicia was a woman who was sensual and sexual, and nothing else, and everyone knew that Lexa seemed to be seductive and charming and wanted more than sex, and her moods changed suddenly. 

She hated Lexa Woods for making her feel like a stupid and humiliated little girl, taking her to her apartment starting something that could be really nice and then suddenly acting cold towards her. The cold woman appeared not to be able to relate to anyone, or at least not to people like "her?" "SHIT GRIFFIN! FORGET HER NOW!!!" she said loudly in the room, then turned to lie on her side as she tried to fall asleep. 

The next day after having treated several patients, Lexa felt exhausted, she had returned home in the early hours and had only slept for three hours. She was furious with herself for having let what had happened during the weekend interfere with her sleep, and therefore with her responsibility as a doctor with her patients.

 

In two hours she had to operate on a woman who had been blind for most of her life. She had married a man she could never see with her eyes, and she had three beautiful children with him whom she loved with all heart, but never had the opportunity to see them. Today, after several tests and treatments, Lexa might be able to help her see again.

For Lexa to give that gift of vision to her blind patients, meant much beyond her profession. Every time she achieved such a miracle, something inside her would ignite, like a flame in her dark soul. It was an inexplicable feeling for her, but somehow it filled the emptiness in her soul. Maybe she could not find happiness in her own life, but she was happy to give it to others.

The previous night in that club had helped her recover from all her confusions, sentimentality and weakness. Each whip that her submissive gave her, helped her to get away from those emotions she had felt for Clarke, her angelic image, her tenderness, her intense light that had dazzled her like the sun in the morning and she had felt so stupidly weak for her.

The whipping was the punishment she deserved and she accepted it. At the end of two hours, her soul felt strong again, at peace, she did not tremble and was her cold, calm self and that was all she wanted.

She did not want to think about it anymore, or the crazy weekend and much less think of Clarke, she was part of the past and a big mistake she would not make again. She had felt bad for bringing Clarke into that uncontrolled situation and what she had experienced during it. She did not want to hurt good people like the blind girl.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the phone in her office, it was a call from her secretary Ecco. she looked at the phone for a moment as she pressed her fingers to her forehead, rubbing it, she had a headache and needed to get it rid of it before preparing for the surgery.

\- Yes, Echo, what is it? - she said after picking up the phone with some irritation in her tone of voice.

\- Your sister, Alicia is here and she wants to see you. - Echo replied to Lexa's surprise. Why the hell did her sister show up at her office without telling her that she was coming?

\- She can come to my office, and Echo please bring some coffee and a glass of water for me, thank you - Lexa responded irritably, what she did not need right now was to listen to her twin trying to pressure her with what had happened with Clarke but she had no choice but to see her.

After a couple of minutes, the door was opened by a smiling Alicia, accompanied by Echo who looked at her twin sister as she blushed, while the model's eyes did not stop watching her as she smirked.

\- Thank you beautiful ... see you later - Alicia said to the nervous secretary who closed the door of the office behind her.

Lexa was sitting at her desk immersed in one of her clinical histories, looking sideways at the heated situation between her secretary and her sister, who simply could not stop flirting with every woman who crossed her path. Lexa shook her head slightly.

\- Oh ma Chérie, you looks like hell! Let me guess, you have not had many hours to recover from the pleasant physical exercise last night huh ?! - Alicia asked as she sat on the comfortable sofa of her sister's office as her sister did not look at her, she just kept her head down with her eyes focused the file that she did not really read, it was a facade that she wanted to give the impression to her sister that she was very busy.

\- Planet Earth calling Lex ..?! What happened, sis ...? And do not try to tell me that you are busy because it's not working dear ... stop that and come here and tell me what the hell is happening with you. - Alicia ordered in an authoritative and serious tone of voice. She immediately noticed that something was wrong with her sister, she could feel it in her bones.

\- Alicia, it's not a good time right now - Lexa tried to explain but her sister knew her better than her own mother and immediately stopped her sister's poor excuses.

\- Merd! LEXA WOODS! you're not going to escape, so stop acting like an idiot and move that cute ass and come here - Alicia said as she patted the seat next to her on the sofa.

\- Heavens - Lexa sighed giving up, letting her body fall backward in her tall black leather chair, as she looked defeated at her sister, knowing that she would have to tell her what happened or she would not leave her alone.

Lexa went on to tell her sister everything that had happened since they separated last night without Alicia interrupting her, she listened intently as she drank the coffee that Echo had brought them.

\- Mon Dieu! Lex mon amour have you gone crazy, little sister? What the hell is happening to you? Are you going to make me leave my beautiful apartment in Paris to have to come and live near you? - a shocked Alicia said as she made gestures with her hands.

\- Alicia, I want you to stop getting into my private life... You know I love you but that decision is only mine ... I do not want to get involved with anyone else in my life and that is final - Lexa answered in a firm tone of voice as she tried to get Alicia to understand her and accept it, but she failed miserably and she knew immediately as her twin's face transformed into an angry one.

\- Lex, for God's sake you're not like that, ma Chérie ... I am the one that is like that and it's simply because I have a free spirit. But you definitely are not, you were born to love, to be with someone - Alicia seemed calmer, she needed her sister to understand, to realize the mistake she was making.

\- I've already done it and it's over and I do not want to feel it again or go through the same ... I'm perfectly fine as I am - Lexa answered her sister as she looked out of the window of her office at the buildings of the city, she could not look into her sister's eyes of her sister who tried to convince her otherwise.

\- I see ... so going to be flayed with a whip because you have given yourself the opportunity to feel again? What the fuck is that about sister? Perhaps you need me to take you to the little house in Norway? Because I really think you need a reboot like the computers, my dear ... that's not you Lex, what the hell has gotten into you? - Alicia said as she faced her sister standing up and moving to stand by her side as they both looked out of the window, she needed to see her sisters face, her eyes and know that she was listening to her.

\- Nothing is going on, it's simply my decision to make and again I ask you to respect it, I know you try to do things for my own good, or what you think is best for me, but I've changed, I'm different and I'm fine this way, and you must accept it - Lexa said as she turned her face towards her sister as she tried once more to get Alicia to understand her and leave her alone.

\- Lex, I will not accept this ... I love you too much to let you fall into a downward spiral... I respect any form of sex, believe me, but the SM (sadomasochism) is not something for you. Lex, I know what has happened to you, you just terrified to feel again, because you fear to be in a relationship with someone again and perhaps lose her again ?! You cannot take refuge in fantasies, you must face life not flee it and not hide your feelings and emotions in things that are not meant for you. - Alicia took Lexa’s arm and turned her towards her so that she looked at her in the eyes as she was desperate to make her sister see sense after listening to the foolish idea that her sister had to flee from her feelings. She needed to do something to make her react.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=264iaz7)

\- AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ALICIA ?! YOU HAVE NEVER LOVED SOMEONE SO MUCH THAT YOU STOP BREATHING FOR YOURSELF, AND YOU DO IT ONLY FOR THE OTHER PERSON. YOU HAVE NEVER LOST A BEING THAT IS PART OF YOUR SOUL!! SO YOU DO NOT COME TO AND TELL ME HOW TO LIVE MY LIFE AND WHAT I SHOULD DO AND FEEL! - Lexa screamed in fury as Alicia let go of her in shock.

\- Well, my sister, yes, you're right, I've never lost someone I love, because the only one I love is the idiot of my twin sister, but do not think I'll sit down and watch you destroy yourself little by little for being a cowardly shit! The hell I will! - Alicia said as she moved her face close to her twin’s then turned and left the office, without waiting for Lexa’s response.

 

The model slammed the office door behind her which made Echo and a couple of patients waiting in the waiting room jump in shock. The brunette model passed them in a fury and did not even say goodbye. Immediately the secretary stood up and went to Lexa’s office, gently knocking on the door three times.

Lexa was shocked, angry, exhausted, and did not how to deal with the small fight that she just had with her twin. She understood that Alicia only wanted to help her because she loved her, but she could not let her keep getting involved with her private life. That decision was hers and no one else’s, and her sister and anyone else should respect her decision whether they agreed with her or not.

She was standing by the window, lost in her thoughts, trying to calm down and think. She was in the middle of her consultations and still needed to have appointments with two patients before the surgery later. She could not afford to think about her personal life now.

The soft knocks on her office door brought her back to the present, to reality. She turned her head towards the office door as she trying to compose herself, knowing that it was probably Echo her worried secretary who was knocking on the office door.

\- Yes, come in.

\- Excuse me, Doctor Woods, are you alright? - Echo asked in a worried tone of voice.

\- Ermmm ... yes Echo, thanks I’m fine ... just a silly family disagreement. - Lexa said as she walked back to her desk to sit in her black leather chair as she grabbed the file she had left on the desk earlier.

\- Do you want me to bring you something to drink ...?

\- No thanks Echo, will you bring the next patient to my office five minutes. I need few moments to recover- the Doctor asked a still worried secretary.

Echo had worked as Dr. Woods's secretary for the past five years and had never seen her like this before. She had only seen her upset when her wife died tragically. But immediately, after the death of her wife, Dr. Woods had taken a leave of absence from work and went to Norway with her twin sister.

Alicia Woods always made Echo nervous, she was always tempted to look at her and get carried away by the flirtatious famous model who made her legs tremble.

Echo had got married three years ago to the lawyer Peter Wells, with whom she lived in an apartment in Queens. But the attraction that Echo felt for Alicia Woods was her weakness, and the model seemed to know it, and she enjoyed it because she always tried to get her to go out to dinner with her when she was in town. Echo always kindly rejected the offer, she knew that if she accepted she would be unfaithful. She loved her husband but being bisexual, and being so attracted to the model, made her wonder sometimes why she got married.

Her boss had noticed that her sister flirted with her secretary, and one evening she sat down to talk with Ecco, warning her that it was a dangerous game that she was playing with Alicia and that for her own good and that of her marriage, she should reject the advances and attention of her twin sister. Echo appreciated the honest and friendly talk of her boss, and she knew she was right, and God knows how much she fought to resist the flirty model, but hell! It was increasingly difficult to do without a doubt. She was grateful that Alicia lived in Paris, and she did not visit New York very often.

\- Yes, doctor, I will bring the next patient shortly - the secretary answered, as she began to walk towards the door.

\- And Echo - Lexa stopped her before she left the office.

\- Yes, Doctor? - Echo said as she turned back to face her boss.

\- Thanks ... for always worrying about me, I appreciate it very much - Lexa added with kindness and gratitude to her secretary, who only smiled at her as she nodded her head, then left her boss alone in the office with her files and her inner demons.

Meanwhile, across the city, in the Watson Institute for the Blind, Professor Griffin entered the afternoon art classroom, where a cheerful group of children awaited her anxiously.

She greeted the small class and began to teach them the art of pottery, helped by a couple of non-blind collaborators to guide the little students who loved to explore with their hands the art of creativity. The director of the Nia Azgeda Institute knocked on the door and Clarke was called to come out for a moment.

\- Professor Griffin, forgive me for interrupting you, but I wanted to introduce you to a new student named Carl and his Mama Ontari Fish - the director explained once Clarke had apologized to her class, and had left to stand outside the room.

\- Oh, that's ok, it is a pleasure to meet you both and welcome - Clarke said smiling as she held out her hand in the direction of where she felt the direction of breaths of the people told her where they were in the hallway.

\- Professor Griffin, the pleasure is all ours - Ontari answered as she took the Doctor’s hand in her own and shook it.

\- Carl let me help you shake hands with Professor Griffin - said the dark mother as she took her sons and placed it into the hand of his her new teacher, but Clarke stopped her immediately, shaking her head.

\- Carl ...? Nice to meet you - Clarke said as she crouched down to the small child who smiled a little shyly but did not extend his hand out to Clarke.

\- Carl, can you feel the air coming out of my mouth? - Clarke asked the boy who nodded his head

\- Yes, I can feel it, Professor Griffin - the child replied quietly

\- Well, now I want you to extend your hands and try to reach my face, so you know who I am and where I am - she said in a very calm voice, while the director of the institute and Ontari watched them without interrupting.

Carl raised his short arms and his fingers as he tried to reach Clarke’s face, who could feel the air that the little hands made near her face, but the boy could not manage to touch her face. She smiled and moved her face to the little hands slowly until the little fingers brushed her nose, and the boy smiled immediately as he began tracing the features of the face of the young teacher, who closed her eyes and smiled.

Little Carl's mother was moved by the scene, her son had spent most of his life cut off from the world, since he had been born blind, and now at 7 he felt even more alone, having a hard time connecting with others, and to see that suddenly begin to change, filled her with joy and hope.

Ontari Fish was a single mother, with a part-time job a cafeteria during the day, and some nights during the week working as a professional at the sex club Lexa attended, and who was her most special client since the brunette " Commander "of the mask, as she had nicknamed her, always asked her for her whenever she came to the club..

Ontari had raised enough money between the two jobs to give her little son Carl the chance to attend the Watson Blind Institute, which was one of the best in the city. She wished that her son, despite being disabled, would have a better chance in life, at least not feeling so isolated from the world, immersed in the darkness.

As she watched how that blonde teacher Griffin guided her son so sweetly and so well from their first meeting, they marveled and moved her, because she could see how happy that encounter had been for her little Carl. She felt that it was really worth all her effort. the happiness and future of her son was all that really mattered to her in life.

Suddenly Carl spread his little arms and found the body of his new teacher and hugged her to the surprise of all the adults, including Clarke, who was taken by surprise. She smiled as she hugged the smiling little boy in her arms, and his mother Ontari dried a tear that had unwittingly fallen down her face.

 

The director of the institute was more than happy with the wonderful work that Professor Griffin was doing with the little ones, as well as the teenagers in the art workshop. Clarke's connection and communication skills with her students were unique and director Nia Azgeda was more than happy about it.

After the hug, Clarke stood up without letting go of the hand of her new student, who stood happily next to his teacher.

\- Well, Mama Ontari, I think as we have introduced ourselves to Carl, he's sure to love staying in class today. What do you say Carl, would you like to start today? - Clarke asked looking down at her little student.

\- Yes, Professor Griffin, I would like to. Ma, can I?!

\- Yes, you can start today my little prince. Thank you, Miss Griffin, it means a lot to me that Carl is so excited to start right now - Ontari said very happily for her son.

\- It's a great pleasure, Mrs. Fish. I'm very happy that Carl wants to start right now. So if you'll excuse us, we should go back to class - Clarke said as she put both of her hands onto her new student's shoulders.

\- All right, Carl, I hope you have fun in Miss Griffin's class, I'm sure you will. Do as you are told and do not isolate yourself from the other students. Now give your mama a kiss ... I will come back for you at the end of school - Ontari said as she embraced her son and kissed him on the cheek as she knelt in front of her son.

That night when she got home again, Clarke felt much better than she had felt in the morning when she had left her to go to work. The weekend had been so crazy and with so many ups and downs. She was angry at herself for being so pathetic with the whole Lexa thing, she told herself that she would not make a stupid mistake like that again. To get close to someone that she knew. But she still wondered why she was so damn lonely at this age, was she becoming desperate ...? Just thinking about it irritated her too much.

She had left her apartment with tired eyes and mind. She felt a cold feeling in her soul, after Lexa’s strange attitude and actions of in her apartment. But she definitely had no more energy to spend in remembering or trying to understand that unpleasant moment, she wanted to forget that she had ever crossed paths with that woman, and she was grateful enough that at least she had found out what Lexa was like before they went any further. It was revealed to her at the beginning of a potential relationship which was better than finding out after months of dating. She tried that as the positive side and for which she was grateful to Lexa for.

On her way to work, Niylah had called her to tell her about the hot night she had enjoyed with the famous model, who had been more than friendly, as well as an inexhaustible beast in bed, who had given her her gold watch before leaving early in the morning. It was an expensive Rolex and three sets of underwear from the famous brand, Victoria’s Secret, as well as Alicia telling her that she would like to see her again before she left New York.

Her friend was very happy, and Clarke just listened and laughed. Although she was a little concerned to hear that Alicia had given Nyliah expensive gifts, as Clarke thought of them as payment for a few hours of sex. She hoped that she was wrong and that Alicia would call Nyliah before leaving New York.

But Clarke did not want to sound negative to her excited and happy friend, so she just listened and laughed giving her congratulations, after all, she thought, "she is happy, and who am I to ruin her happiness with my worries?".

What had made Clarke really happy that day was the arrival of her new and sweet little pupil, Carl Fish. The child had simply captured her heart in a second, when his little arms wrapped around her suddenly, surprising her in such a nice way, and immediately making a very special connection with her. That meeting erased with all the discomfort that she felt from the crazy weekend, and the "outstanding" Woods sisters.

Nothing made her happier than the arrival of a new student and the possibility of giving a child more knowledge, helping them to feel more integrated into society when they grew up. To teach them that being blind does define them and should not make them feel isolated from the rest of the world. Giving them a tool like creativity, impelled them to have illusions, to imagine, to create things that only their minds could see, helping them to communicate that wonderful inner world they possess.

But she was left with the beautiful feelings that little Carl had conveyed to her when he met her, and then during the class being so excited and animated, pressing his little hands in the clay and creating whatever he wanted to like the other children who had given him a warm and friendly welcome to the class.

At the end of each class, Clarke always sat surrounded by her students and with her guitar as she sang a song to them, something that the children adored, and before leaving she would play a song that everyone could sing together, then say goodbye to her and the other pupils then leave to go home.

Teaching was something that filled Clarke with joy. It made her feel useful in life, being able to help, teach and guide other blind people like her to integrate into society, to feel useful and creative was wonderful. She loved her profession and could not feel more blessed for it.

When she got home she took a long relaxing bath then she called the pizzeria and ordered her favorite, with pepperoni and some chili. She opened a cold beer that she took out of her refrigerator and sat on her sofa listening to a new chapter in the audiobook she was following when her phone vibrated on the low table next to the sofa.

She took her iPhone and opened a special app she had on her phone and a computerized voice told her that the call was from her mother. She sighed as she rolled her eyes, she was not very fond of talking to her beloved Mama, but she accepted the call anyway.

They talked for a few minutes when Abby reminded her that the next day she had the consultation with the Australian ophthalmologist, to which Clarke sighed again since she had completely forgotten about it, especially after the weekend she had lived.

\- Ma ... yes, I know, I'll be there at 10:30, it's a promise ... send me the address to my phone after we finished speaking - Clarke assured her mother.

\- Clarke, I know you do not have faith, but believe me, I assure you that this time I have made sure of this professional's record and her incredible and miraculous achievements with blind patients that other professional had treated as impossible cases.

\- All right Ma ... Ok, really ... do not worry, I will give an opportunity to the doctor, what is the doctor's name as I cannot remember it said Clarke.

-She is called Dr. Woods and she is recognized worldwide for her treatments, I've read a lot about her. Clarke, I have a good feeling about this ... Clarke ...? - her mother said a little worried as her daughter had gone silent on the phone.

When Clarke heard the name of the Doctor whom she had the appointment with her heart stopped, her reply got stuck in her throat, and she could not answer her mother, who kept talking to her over the phone. But she immediately said to herself, "Come on Griff, the name Woods is not exclusive to the Woods twins and their family?" "It must be a fucking coincidence and nothing else! So snap out of it and answer your mother at once"

\- Ermmm... I'm sorry Ma ... I must hang up, my pizza has arrived. I'll call you tomorrow and tell you how it went - Clarke said, as she listened the ringing of the doorbell as she stood up and headed towards the door.

\- Okay, enjoy your pizza. Take care and rest - Abby replied still worried about that strange and sudden lapse into silence. She knew well that her daughter had given up on the many and very different treatments that she tried to find for her, but she was grateful that at least she was still attending them.

Clarke ate her pizza with some concern in her mind as she prayed to all the heavens that the fact that the doctor she would see in the morning had Woods for a surname was a coincidence otherwise, she would have to face Lexa again, and this time in very different circumstances.

Across the city, Lexa was eating steak with salad in one of her favorite restaurants with Octavia and her boyfriend Lincoln, she wanted to celebrate with her friends the successful operation that day. She had no doubt that her hands had returned the light in Mrs. Willington's eyes that day, and she needed to celebrate, she felt more alive than ever and extremely happy.

She called Octavia and she immediately agreed to meet her at the restaurant to celebrate with her. Lexa told them that Alicia was in town for the NYFW and that they had seen each other and updated and they had gone out to dance on Sunday. But when she told her friends about her weekend, Lexa did not want to mention Clarke or the artist "Angel", as her friends knew her, with whom she had had a busy weekend. Besides, she did not really want to think about Clarke, she wanted to put her in the past and there she would stay.

When she returned to her apartment, she felt different, happy, renewed, feeling that returning her sight to one more person had brightened her day and that now she could finally rest. She set her alarm on her phone to wake her up early since she wanted to run in Central Park before going to her private clinic. Her secretary had told her that the next day she would have three new patients scheduled appointments.

Normally she liked to read the medical records of any new patients before their appointments, but she was tired as she read two of her new patient's medical history. One new patient was a 13-year-old girl, and the other a 35-year-old. The third patient Lexa knew that she was a young woman, but her eyes kept closing and she could not keep them open long enough to read that patient's medical history. She would read the file before the patient arrived for her appointment in the morning.

She thanked whoever was responsible for the good day she had had, except for the argument with her twin with whom she was still a little hurt and angry with. She did not like to fight with Alicia, it hurt them both when that happened. Without thinking, she picked up her phone and sent a message to her twin.

Lex  
“I love you...”

She placed her phone on the table next to her bed again and when she was about to close her eyes when she heard the ringtone of her phone telling her that she had a new message. She smiled as she stretched out her hand and took the phone to read the message, and when she saw who it was from, she smiled even more ...

Ali  
“I hate you and I'm going to kick that cute ass of yours when I see you again ...”

Finally, she could sleep more calmly and peacefully knowing that she would be able to fix her differences with her twin sister as she always did. Now it was time to rest and wake up with new expectations.

The next day Clarke arrived at the private clinic five minutes early. She went up to the third floor of the modern building in the Manhattan area after a receptionist at the entrance kindly told her where she should go. She did not know why but she felt a little nervous, her hands were sweating and her mind could not concentrate. When she arrived at the clinic she felt with her cane the way to the desk of the secretary of Dr. Woods, who every time she thought about that name in her mind, caused her to think about Lexa.

\- Good morning, how can I help you? - a woman whom Clarke took to be Doctor Woods secretary spoke to her.

\- Good morning, I'm Clarke Griffin, I have an appointment with Dr. Woods - Clarke replied a little nervously but tried to smile.

\- Yes, of course, Miss Griffin, Doctor Woods will see you in a few minutes. Please take a seat, they are behind you, five steps back and on your left, you will find a chair - the secretary told Clarke.

\- Thank you very much - Clarke answered as she proceeded to walk to where the woman had indicated.

\- Can I offer you something to drink while you wait? - offered the nice secretary.

\- A glass of water would be great, thank you - Clarke answered as she took a seat closing her white cane and placing it on her legs. Her hands were sweating and her throat felt dry. She still wondered what the hell was happening to her?

After a few minutes and after drinking the glass of water that the secretary had kindly given her, the same woman told her that the Doctor was ready to see her. Clarke could not calm down and did not understand why she was so nervous, she felt her heart beating very fast and her hands began to tremble a little, mentally she ordered herself to immediately stop with all that foolish nervousness as if she had never visited a clinic before.

The secretary accompanied her until they reached the office door, which she knocked on gently three times then seconds later she opened the door so Clarke could enter.

Clarke entered the office as she smiled at the secretary, and suddenly she stood still as the secretary closed the door after entering the office behind Clarke. She was not mistaken, that perfume the same the one that Lexa Woods used, and she ruled out the fucking coincidences. She had no doubt who Dr. Woods was. No other than the same Lexa that in a weekend had made her feel all kinds of emotions, like a crazy roller coaster that she hated. She just wanted to turn around and get away as soon as she possibly could, but she could not move. Before she could decide to leave, the secretary was presenting her to a distracted Doctor who was working at her desk.

Lexa was focused on her computer as she finished writing notes of her previous patient when she heard her office door open and her secretary announced her patient to her.

\- Dr. Woods ... Your patient, Miss Clarke Griffin - a smiling Echo announced then left the office closing the door behind her.

Lexa stopped typing immediately, thinking that it could not true, it could not be for heaven's sake. Her heart started to beat faster and she could hardly move. But she needed to confirm what she already knew. She turned her head to look at her new patient slowly as if in slow motion, she was terrified to look in the direction of the woman that had just entered her office.

\- Well, my day just got better ... Dr. Woods - Clarke said in an ironic tone of voice, holding her white cane in front of her legs.


	6. I’ll not give up on you

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=i3gpj9)

 

\- Clarke was all Lexa could say as she sat there in shock and surprise, and cursing herself internally for feeling that her legs were shaking too much for her to stand up.

\- Do not worry, I know where the door is - Clarke said as she turned for the door.

\- Do not leave! Please, Clarke, do not go ... I know it's not a comfortable situation, but what has happened between us does not have to interfere with your consultation with me - Lexa said as she finally stood up and approached Clarke but respected her space.

\- I'm sorry Dr. Woods. But I do not want you to consult my case, despite your good professional references, I honestly do not think I can continue treating this situation as if you were just a doctor and I was your patient. Have good morning - Clarke said without turning her face or body to where Lexa was standing next to her as she fumbled with the door handle and opened it before the Doctor could insist that she stay.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=23ws9i)

Lexa froze, with no words or reason to make Clarke stay so she could treat her. She cursed herself, mentally telling herself that she could not act in such a stupidly weak and unprofessional way. Despite what had happened between her and Clarke, and what was still clearly happening between them, the young blonde was a patient of her’s now, and she wanted to help her to regain her sight and she would do anything to make her see reason. But noticing Clarke’s clear discomfort, she did not want to push her into staying. She had to let her go for the time being, but she would study her case and give her some time to calm down, then she would try to get her to return to complete the consultation and that examinations and tests could be carried out on Clarke to see what her chances of regaining sight were.

Clarke felt that her legs were trembling as she left Lexa’s office. She was so stunned as she walked straight past the secretary's desk on her way back to the elevator.

Echo watched shocked as Clarke walked by her desk, she did not understand what had happened in Lexa’s office. Normally the consultation with Dr. Woods lasted between 15 minutes to half an hour, and her boss usually asked for coffee or tea for her patients, and at the end of the consultation, she sent them back to her to arrange the next appointment along with any tests that Dr. Woods requested.

Dr. Woods consultation with Miss Griffin had lasted no more than five minutes and she had not stopped at the secretary's desk to arrange her next appointment. Echo tried to understand what had happened, but it took her a while to react to the unusual situation, and by the time she stood up and tried to talk to the patient, Clarke was in the elevator, and the doors were closing.

Echo immediately turned away from the elevator and walked with elegance to the office of Dr. Woods, to make sure that everything was alright with her boss.

She gently knocked three times on the door and upon hearing Lexa tell her to come in, she entered the office closing the door behind her.

\- Sorry, Doctor, but Miss Griffin walked by my desk without arranging her next appointment with you and any tests you might want her to undergo ...did something happen? Echo asked the Doctor, who was sitting in her chair behind her long desk, her eyes focused on a patient's medical history.

\- Echo, I want you to find out as much information as possible about Miss Griffin that you can and give it to me as soon as possible. I want her medical history since she was born. And tell me, did she make the consultation with me herself?

\- Ermmm... I do not remember, but I will find out immediately if you want me to and of course, I will get Clarke’s medical history as well. - Echo answered instantly, but still a little surprised and confused, since her question had not been answered. She stared at her boss, who had given her orders without even looking at her.

\- Echo, i want that information today - Lexa Insisted without looking at Echo, noticing that her secretary did not leave to get the requested information.

\- Yes, of course, immediately Doctor, please excuse me - Echo said as she left the office.

After Echo left the office, Lexa had gone into detail reading Clarke's file. Her blindness was caused by a car accident when Clarke was 10 years old. Lexa read that and tests had been done on Clarke at the time, but she wanted the opinion of a good neurologist. She immediately thought of her old friend and colleague with whom she sometimes worked in certain difficult cases, Dr. Kane. Without thinking anymore, she called him and discussed the Griffin case with him, since from what she could read in Clarke's medical history, the cause of her blindness had been caused by a severe brain trauma, which produced inflammation in the optical nerve, caused by a strong blow to the head which Clarke suffered during the accident in the car that her father was driving which overturned several times until it stopped against a large tree.

Dr. Kane became interested in Clarke’s case and asked Lexa to send him Clarke’s entire medical history immediately, and that he wanted to do some medical tests on the patient, to further determine the degree of damage she had suffered as a result of the accident and in what state her condition was today. 

Dr. Markus Kane was a professor at the prestigious Harvard University, and one of the most renowned neurologists in the United States. Lexa had met him at a congress held in Vancouver a few years ago, and after consulting a couple of cases with him, she proposed that they work together in her private clinic, to which Doctor Kane accepted.

If there was a neurologist who could help Clarke, it was undoubtedly Doctor Kane. Especially after studying the files on Clarke, plus what her secretary Echo had found online and also informed her that the one who had requested the consultation had not been Clarke, but her mother, Dr. Abigail Griffin.

In a short time, Lexa learned many details of Clarke's life, not only professionally, referring to her medical case, but also with respect to other aspects of her life. She was able to read that Clarke was a well-known art teacher at the national school for blind children here in New York and that she was known for her incredible sculptures of human faces, which were sometimes displayed in local art galleries, with countless accolades.

Lexa was passionate reading about the young woman who made her tremble. She marveled at every detail she read, and if she admired her before, she did so much more now. Knowing now that Clarke was not a simple attractive blind woman and good singer, but also someone who had not given up and had found a way to light to her shadows and darkness by creating and teaching handicapped children like she had been to find that wonderful hopeful light of being able to do something positive in their lives, not just living in darkness and isolation.

Lexa felt very excited reading about Clarke’s, but also her guilt also greatly increased. How could she have treated Clarke like that, too? To take her to her apartment, kiss her and then stop and act so cold to her.

"SHIT WOODS! Someone like Clarke deserved so much more than that, she deserved to be treated with respect, with true love" Lexa said as she mentally cursed herself. She felt really bad about the whole situation. All the effort of being lashed for two hours and the momentary relief had vanished. Maybe what her sister Alicia said was true. At what point had she lost her way and sunk into that dark world of SM? She did not rethink about not wanting to fall in love again, but the last time she was in that club, wanting to be punished in that way, being humiliated for her crime of feeling again, she had been clearly shown that she had crossed the line. A line that she had always promised not to cross.

Undoubtedly Clarke Griffin had awakened her feelings and she had no idea how to stop them. She was terrified knowing that, because every time she was in the presence of the blonde, her mind was frozen, her body reacted to all those emotions and she was simply lost in the warmth of the captivating young woman.

Oh my God! She needed to calm down, she needed to find a solution to this, she told herself. She did not want to give up the possibility of helping Clarke professionally, she would not give it up until she found a way to help Clarke. If she could return her sight, she would do it even if she were to end up facing her fears. She had to do the right thing this time, Clarke deserved so much more. She deserved the skills that Lexa possessed, the power of her knowledge, her professionalism, the power to show her that light at the end of the dark tunnel, and no matter how she did it, she would do it for Clarke, she promised herself with determination.

 

Two days had passed since Clarke’s unfortunate consultation with the doctor she now knew was Dr. Lexa Woods. Clarke hated terribly the "coincidence of shit," as she defined it in her mind. Especially because without knowing the reason why, this time she had a feeling and hope based on what her mother had told her about the incredible achievements of Dr. Woods, returning the sight to many blind people in recent years.

Clarke cursed her luck because if that damned weekend had not happened, she would be now in treatment and to possibly see again. "To see again" she repeated herself mentally, lying on her bed about to fall asleep.

Since she had lost her sight in that car accident at age ten, after a long period of anger and denial, and psychological treatment, she had managed to accept it. She accepted that world of darkness in which at first she had felt terror, confusion, isolation from the world.

It took much of her early teenage years to deal with her blindness, when most other young people had problems with acne, or hormonal, or living their first loves and heartbreaks, or the typical problems of rebellion with parents. Clarke had had to adapt to a new world, dark, hostile, lonely one, because although her parents and a couple of her friends stood firmly by her side at every step of the harsh transition, everything depended on her, her desire to be able to adapt, to learn to walk again, to adjust her other senses, which were sharpened with time and practice. She had to learn to accept that her world had completely changed and its limitations. But Clarke had always been a warrior, a fighter, and soon she sought and found ways to overcome those limitations,

From a very young age, Clarke had developed her love of drawing and clay, demonstrating the talent she possessed, surprising her parents and teachers. Creating with her hands made her feel life in a very particular way. When other girls played with dolls or played in the park. Clarke immersed herself in her room as she created, painted, drew, modeled figures with clay and other elements.

When she lost her vision, after the time it took her to accept it and learn to live with it, she was fortunate to have a wonderful teacher in the school for the blind which she attended for several years, who had pushed her to create again, even when she could not see, she taught her to model through touch, touching items and faces and trying to model them with different materials. Soon Clarke returned to love again her creativity and the happiness it brought to her life.

When she had graduated from high school for blind children Clarke studied in arts for the blind in which she received great honors after three years. In that period she had discovered her other great love, she had discovered music and learned to play the guitar and piano, and sang with a good friend who had a music band. Clarke became the group's singer for a couple of years until the band disbanded when some members got married and moved to other cities.

Clarke continued singing alone, and always accompanied to her shows by Raven and Niylah, who had been her inseparable friends since she was eight years old and attended the same primary school, as well as living in the same neighborhood. They undoubtedly were her rock, her strength many times, and also her guardian angels, as she called them since they were always there protecting her, helping her with her few limitations that she had to deal with.

Thinking about it, she missed Raven's absence in the last few days. She also felt that maybe she had been a little hard on her friend. And she knew that her absence was due to her extreme and violent overprotective attitude on Sunday night at the nightclub, when she tried to attack Alicia, thinking it was Lexa.

Letting the air out of her lungs, Clarke picked up her phone and asked Siri to call Raven.

 

Meanwhile in another part of the city...

\- AHHHHHH... AHHHHH... SO ... SO ... OH, THAT FEELS SO GOOD!!! - the green-eyed blonde managed to say between loud moans, as she pushed her hips upwards, towards the smiling and aroused face of Alicia as they lay in the king size bed of her exclusive suite.

\- MON DIEU... Yes... Anja, that's how I like it ... Do you want to cum ...? Will you be a good girl for me and will you cum for me? - Alicia asked as one while one hand played with the erect breasts of the blonde model and with her fingers of her other hand hooked around the model’s g spot while her mouth devoured the throbbing and hard clitoris, feeling that soon her sexual partner would cum beautifully.

\- Please ...... Ali ..... ALICIAAAA !! - Anja moaned as she achieved her climax when the sound of Alicia's iPhone began to sound in the suite.

\- MERD !!! What devil apelle in ce moment? !! NOOOOO! MERD !!! - Alicia said irritably, releasing her lips from the vagina of the other model, who raised her head immediately, wanting to kill the brunette, who apparently was willing to answer the phone call at that precise moment she was about to cum.  
.  
\- NOOOOO !!! Ali, please do not answer your phone ... please ... I need you... I'm so close - the blonde model pleaded, almost crying agitatedly as she felt her arousal building as Alicia’s while fingers kept moving inside her, but her mouth no longer devoured her.  
\- Oh, mon amour, je vais vous compenser- said Alicia also lamenting the bad timing, but that particular ringtone, only her sister Lexa, her parents and her manager used so she knew she had to answer it.

She kissed once the hard and throbbing clitoris of a very angry Anja as she removed her fingers at the annoyance of the model, who almost cried frustrated as she covered her face and cursed Alicia in the Norwegian language, who was still extremely agitated and hating whoever was interrupting them.

Alicia stood up and walked naked to the table where her phone was. When she took it, she saw that the call was from her beloved twin sister, who was beginning to have a price on her head. But she also knew that Lexa never called her on that special number, so leaving her bad temper to one side, she answered the call now with some concern for her sister.

\- Lexa Jane Woods ... This better be important or I swear that your head will have a price on it! - Alicia said irritatedly to her sister, who immediately realized that is was bad timing with her call. Nothing irritated her twin more than when she interrupted her when she was fucking someone but she could not help but chuckle before answering.

\- I can hear you, mon Cherie ... stop laughing because I'm really angry. What's happening, speak as I'm clearly busy and you know it - Alicia insisted as she grew more irritated to hear her sister laugh, as she was now more relaxed now that she knew it was nothing really serious, and her bad mood increased.

\- I'm sorry Ali ... really I am ... I did not think ... well, you're working every day at NWFW so how the hell would I imagine that you still have the energy for ... - Lexa tried to apologize to her sister but was interrupted.

\- Fuck ...?! ALWAYS ... it de-stresses me, it relaxes me, and you know it's my favorite sport ... but dear, you have not called this particular number to talk about whether or not I have the energy to fuck, right? - Alicia replied clearly irritated, trying to go to the reason why her sister was calling her on that particular number.

\- No ... certainly not ... little sister, I need your help - Lexa finally said in a tone of voice that she knew would melt her beloved sister immediately.

\- Ok, Lex ... you know I will always help you ...what do you need Alycia said as she let out a deep sigh as she melted with the soft and affectionate voice of her twin.

\- Can you come to my apartment now and bring something to sleep in then stay here with me - Lexa suggested as Alicia rolled her eyes and put a hand to her face as she mentally told herself that this could not be happening ... she had been flirting all day with the beautiful Norwegian model, who was waiting for her in the bed anxious for her to fuck her and her beloved twin wanted to see her in that precise and fucking moment ... she looked at the blonde in her bed with grief in her eyes, but a fake smile on her face as she clenched her teeth.

\- Mon Dieu ... mon Cherie can it not wait until tomorrow? - she asked almost pleading with her sister to say it could.

\- Little sister, do not hate me, but I need to talk to you now, or I will not be able to sleep - Lexa answered with regret ... she knew that she was asking a lot of her twin, but she needed to talk to her.

\- Mon Dieu ... you sound desperate ... ok, give me an hour and I’ll be there. I need to say goodbye to my beautiful lady and take a bath, or you will smell Scandinavian sex on your sister - Alicia told her sister, while the Norwegian blonde, jumped up from the bed when she heard Alicia's response to her sister.  
.  
\- Thanks, Ali, I owe you - Lexa ended the call by saying and that her sister ran after the blonde model to apologize. 

 

An hour later at Lexa’s apartment, Alicia had arrived. When she entered her sister’s apartment she did not hug her twin but asked her to turn around to which Lexa did not object as she accepted the pair of kicks that her sister gave to her butt, then turned her and finally hugged her.

\- Ok, I’m here mon Cherie, and believe me it was not easy ... it took me all day to conquer that Norwegian beauty of Anja, who I was having a good time with so you owe me big time - Alicia said as she hugged her twin tightly  
.  
\- Thank you, Ali ... I know I am in your debt ... I hope your girl did not get too angry with you - Lexa replied as she pulled back from the hug, looking with distressed eyes at to her sister, to avoid the continued telling off.

\- Oh well, first she shouted some things in Norwegian that I could not understand, but luckily I convinced her to join me in the shower, and well, you know, I have my charms - Alicia said as she gestured with her hands, with an air of greatness, to which Lexa simply smiled shaking her head.

\- Enough! I do not need to know the details... I prefer not to know ... sit down, do you want to something to drink? - Lexa stopped her sister before told her of her sexual encounter that day, she knew her and knew that she too detailed at times.

\- Hmmm ... I'd love some champagne, but tomorrow I must at the Ellie Saab show early in the morning and I must look fresh and radiant so I'll have a mint tea - Alicia answered her sister as she took off her jacket and scarf off.

\- All right, I will make you a mint tea -Lexa said as she went into the kitchen.

Lexa prepared the tea of mint and lavender in a teapot, which she took to the living room where her sister checked her iPhone, as she lay on the sofa.

\- How many millions of followers have you reached on your Instagram? The last time I looked I think it was something like 10M? - Lexa asked smiling as she poured a cup of tea which she handed to her sister, who immediately smiled like a queen.  
.  
\- Hahahaha ... how long ago was that mon Cherie? I have 28M these days ... 52M on Facebook, I do not remember how many on Twitter, I only go there just to read the news - Alicia informed her sister who looked at her with her eyes wide open. She did not like social media as her sister did.

\- My God Ali! How do you manage so many followers? I would go crazy in a short time ... all those people talking to you, pressuring you to attend events, following you - Lexa said surprised shaking her head in disbelief. She had a private Instagram account, where only 10 people followed her and they were family and close friends, and her profile photo was never updated. She had created it more than anything to stop the pressure from her beloved twin, the queen of Social Media to create an account.

\- Oh, little sister is it all part of becoming a fashion queen like me - Alicia replied making gestures with her hands, pulling some hair back from her face with an air of grandeur, which made Lexa laugh while she was now serving another a cup of tea for the queen.

\- Ha ... if only they knew certain details of the great queen - Lexa responded maliciously, handing a steaming cup to her sister, who glared at her.

\- You would be a cold body in a short time mon Cherie - Alicia said looking at her smiling sister with murderous eyes, taking the cup of tea that Lexa gave her.

\- Well, we better get to the important issue that you called me here for, it's already late and then you'll blame me for being tired tomorrow - Lexa said as she settled down on the sofa beside her sister, with a cup of tea in her hands.

\- I'm all ears and do not worry, I'll blame you anyway tomorrow - Alicia answered sitting in front of her sister, bringing the cup of tea to her lips, looking with roguish eyes at Lexa.

\- Well, it's about Clarke - Lexa said directly and without hesitation to the surprise of her twin, who almost spat the hot and delicious tea that had just entered her mouth.

\- Oh, Mon Dieu ...! Clarke again ...? Has that girl gotten to you? I knew it! she has, hasn’t she! I know you better than you know yourself little sister- Alicia said triumphantly. 

\- No! It is not what you think ... two days ago she showed up in my office as a new patient, and obviously, it was a great surprise for both of us - the Doctor immediately told her sister with grief in her face.

Merd ... do not tell me ... it was not a good appointment.? - Alicia guessed as she took another sip of her tea, not being able to believe the coincidence.

\- I could not even hide my shock ... as soon as she realized who I was, she said a few words and left, and I could not stop her, I was so shocked. Shit, i was so unprofessional ... I don’t know what the hell happens to me when I'm near her, she nullifies me mentally, I swear - Lexa confessed as she brought a hand to her hair and pulled it back from her face before the attentive eyes of her sister, who inside celebrated the knowledge that that pretty blonde captivated her twin so much, it was a good sign she told herself mentally, when she could not prevent a slight smile appearing on her lips, as she stared at her sister.

\- Well, little sister, do you want me to tell you the truth? I would have done the same if I were Clarke - Alicia said before the surprised and guilty eyes of Lexa.

\- Thanks, Ali, I love your honesty always direct and without hesitation -said the doctor as she defended herself, but she knew that her sister was right, she would have done the same.

\- Lex, let's face it After having driven her crazy all weekend and probably making her feel very humiliated ... obviously, she will not want to have you as her Doctor. Seriously Lex ... are you kidding me? - Alicia said more seriously so that her sister would take the situation seriously and understand what was happening with Clarke, in case she still did not realize it.

\- Hell! Are you in "Team Clarke" now? You're supposed to be my sister - Lexa complained like a wounded and offended girl.

\- I'll always be on your team and you know it mon Cherie, but I'm trying to open those beautiful green eyes to see what is really happening and to see this situation from Clarke’s point of view.

\- Ok, it's okay, I know I've behaved like an idiot with her, but the important issue here is her chance to see again. I have been studying her medical history and have consulted with my colleague Dr. Kane, a neurologist who sometimes works with me, and we believe that Clarke would have a very good chance of seeing again - the Doctor explained seriously to her sister, who listened attentively as she drank her tea.

\- And you told her this? - asked Alicia as she placed her empty cup on the beige marble table in front of her.

\- No, that's where I need your help. I cannot harass her, I am a professional, and I cannot simply show up at her house and make her return to my clinic, that would be unprofessional and I know I would not earn achieve anything by doing that. It is clear that she does not want to see me again - Lexa explained as she rested her elbows on her knees, stretching her body forward.

\- Aha ... and how do you think I can help you with this mess ..? I still do not understand. I can not go to pressure her to return to your clinic either, I am your sister, and besides, I am not her friend so why would the listen to me - Alicia asked, a little confused, not understanding how she could help.

\- No, but you know one of her close friends - Lexa immediately answered her sister as the looked at her. Alicia immediately caught what she was referring to and she did not like the idea very much.

\- Oh ... you mean that beautiful friend of hers, with whom I spend the night with? What was her name like? Mon Dieu! so many women surround me that I get lost in the names - Alicia said bringing a hand to her forehead, trying to remember the name of Clarke's friend.

\- Hahaha ... you're getting old - Lexa boasted as she laughed at the bad memory of her sister that was one of the differences they had between them. Lexa had an incredible memory for remembering everything when her sister Alicia forgot even what she had eaten breakfast. She always needed to write "reminders" for everything on her iPhone or she was lost.

\- I will kick you in the ass again! Will be you who behave - Alicia Immediately responded offended at her sister who she looked at with murderous eyes.

\- Yes, Clarke's friend's name is Niylah, from what I remember. I need you to contact her, explain the situation so she can talk to Clarke and try to convince her to come back to my office - Lexa summed up what she needed her sister to do for her. Alicia's eyes were wide open and her mouth fell open in shock... had she heard her sister right? she had to contact a woman with whom she had fucked for the second time? !! No way!

\- Lex ... you know I don’t call a girl that I fucked, it really has to be an extraordinary woman for me to do that, you know, someone like Kirsten Stewart ... oh the girl that turned my head ... pity that she is too unstable for my taste ... in short, you are asking me to break with my sacred rule.

I realized that Niylah that was so attracted me, that if I asked her to go on a second date with me she would agree which I do not want -Alicia tried to explain and find excuses not to call Nyliah, she wanted to help but her sister was asking much. Alicia Woods does not call a woman a second time. But Lexa's wounded and disappointed face was killing her. MERD!

\- Well, there you have it ... It's perfect ... do not you see it? You only have to ask her to convince Clarke and she will do it for you, to please you " Lexa tried to insinuate before the eyes of her sister, she knew how to convince her when she wanted something from her.

\- Lex ... It sounds a little disgusting ... I love the sex with the woman according to my rules, but using them in some other way is not going to happen - Alicia said again, trying to make her sister understand her position.

For the model, contacting a woman a second time meant giving her hope for a relationship with her and that was something she would never do. Not for now anyway, she liked to be free and enjoy her life without drama, without anyone getting hurt. Only pure and simple pleasure and fun. Besides, she had noticed that Niylah seemed more like a fan of hers than other women that she had slept with, she seemed to be like her more than she wanted to admit. Calling her again could lead to problems that she wanted to avoid. But this was her sister, asking her for help, and what the hell was she supposed to do? she said to herself mentally. For Lexa, she would do anything she asked her to do, without a doubt.

\- Ali is for a very good cause and you know and no, it's not because I want to be close to Clarke, you have no idea of the effort I will have to make to maintain my professionalism. I want to do it for her, she deserves the opportunity to be able to see again. She is an artist, not only a singer in pubs, but she makes sculptures and she is magnificent at it. She is also a professor at the school of blind children in New York. She is a good person Ali and I have screwed over big time with her, at least I want to redeem myself, to help her with what I do best.

The sincere and desperate words of Lexa touched her twin deeply, who could feel and see that her sister was wanting to do the right thing this time with Clarke. She, on the other hand, would have to break with her rule of not calling a second time to a woman with whom she had sex, and that this situation was big enough for her sister to ask her to break her rule for.

But her heart ached as she listened to her sister, and thinking about Clarke, who seemed to be a good person, and Alicia still had hope, that the blond girl would capture the cold and wounded heart of Lexa, to revive her and return her to the life. Without a doubt, she was the perfect woman for her sister, and without thinking any more about it she made her decision.

\- Oh, Mon Dieu... Okay ... I'll call Niylah - she answered her sister as she rolled her eyes at her, but with a slight smile on her face.

\- Oh, Ali seriously ...?! Ahhhh, COME HERE I WANT TO HUG YOU, SISTER! - Lexa said as she threw herself onto her sister's body who began to laugh, she would not only help her sister to recover the patient but also planned to push Clarke to conquer Lexa romantically. She could see the signs that her sister was totally smitten with the artist and that only her fear stopped her to give herself a new opportunity to be in love and to give love but Alicia had the solution and the right woman to change that.

 

\- Ha, You're killing me, Lex ... your love drowns me ...get off me ... I love you too and you're welcome - Alicia said between laughs, trying to push Lexa's body off her own.

\- Yes, MANY THANKS ALI... When will you call her? - Lexa asked anxiously, like an excited puppy wagging her tail to her mistress so that she could throw the ball right away as she sat back down beside her sister.

\- Mon Cherie ... I'll do it tomorrow ... it is too late to call the girl now ... it's almost two o'clock in the morning in case you have not noticed and I'll say this simply ... .. I need to sleep now! - Alicia answered her sister while standing up.

\- But - Lexa tried to protest making a pout on her face like a disillusioned little girl.

\- NOW LEXA JANE! - Alicia answered with emphasis and a higher tone of voice as she began to walk in direction of the bedrooms.

\- And stop looking at me like the girl who just stole your last sweet ... nothing will change in a few hours ... go to sleep Lex ... bonne nuit


	7. Reunions

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=1y6agh)

It had been three days since her unfortunate visit to Dr. Woods. Clarke felt uncomfortable at not being able to forget or be able to take her thoughts away from the intriguing woman. She hated the bad luck she had, she had been enthusiastic about the slightest chance of regaining her sight. But beyond that, her thoughts were focused on the weekend at the club and the events that happened both there and at Lexa’s apartment which she really wanted to erase from her mind.

She could not forget Lexa’s scent, or what she had managed to feel with her hands when she had touched Lexa’s face, high and marked cheekbones, almost straight nose, big eyes, broad forehead, and those full lips that made her feel pleasure when they had kissed.

That magical kiss had immediately transported her to another universe, an intense, warm, delicious universe. She could taste whiskey and mint in the kiss, and something sweet that she could not define, but she didn’t care much to define it either. What Lexa’s lips and experienced tongue, had ignited her feelings inside instantaneously, like the flame that ignites a slow but voracious fire.

Her body had vibrated in magical tuning, perfect, like those great and classic works performed by a great orchestra, in Clarke’s case the orchestra was of all her senses, playing in unison, raising the beats of her heart to the speed of light, leaving her mind in an illuminated sky of colors exploding everywhere as she experienced a feeling of flying, high, very high, as she had never felt before in her entire life.

The memory chased her like a movie repeating itself in her mind, making all the sensations that she felt return to her body, and although she struggled with all her strength to leave Lexa in the past, she simply could not. she kept telling herself over and over again that she had to forget her, but the sensations in her body repeated themselves with such intensity that she could not stop her fingers from brushing her own lips and letting herself go, feeling as she was flying again.

It was late when someone unexpectedly knocked on her door. Clarke was surprised by the unexpected visitor. She approached the door cautiously, as she listened carefully to see if she could hear who her late night visitor when a familiar female voice made her jump in shock slightly as she placed a hand on her chest, but grateful to know who was at her door ...

\- Clarkie ..? It’s Niylah.

\- Jesus Niylah! You almost killed me in shock said, Clarke, as she opened the door.

\- I’m very sorry for scaring you, I hope that I am not interrupting anything - Niylah said as she hugged Clarke after entering the apartment.

\- No, you did not interrupt anything, I was listening to a book. But what brings you here? Has something happened? - Clarke asked intrigued as they sat on the couch.

\- Oh no, do not worry Clarkie, everything's fine. Actually, I've come to talk to you, I've learned something important and I want to talk to you about it - Niylah told her friend as she rested her hand gently on Clarke’s, who raised her eyebrows at her friend in surprise.

\- Niylah, what do you mean ? What have you heard that is so important?

\- Clarke, I know you are stubborn my dear friend, and perhaps my attempts are in vain, but I must try.

\- Uhummm ... Niylah, get to the point, the intrigue is killing me - Clarke said more than intrigued already.

\- Alicia told me what happened a few days ago. That you went to her sister's office without knowing who she was and that you immediately refused to stay for your appointment when you learned who Doctor Woods was.

\- Niylah...

\- No, Clarke, please listen to me, is this really true? I know that Lexa has behaved strangely, and treated you badly with that weekend, and I do not defend her or justify her actions. But what I cannot allow, is for you let a great opportunity to regain your sight slip away. Clarke, I know that maybe it's not the most comfortable situation, believe me, I understand you. But Alicia has told me how extraordinary her sister is in helping people regain their sight, she has given back vision to so many people. It is a revolutionary treatment and Lexa really has magic hands. And .....

\- Nyliah ... I know ... everything you have just told me about Lexa’s successes with her patients I already know as my mother has read about her a lot, and she told me about Lexa’s record of returning sight to so many people ... But I cannot do it .. I cannot go to her office and act as if we were just a patient and a doctor... What happened to me that fucking weekend destroyed everything.

\- Clarkie ... listen to me ... you cannot lose this huge opportunity ...It is crazy that you will lose it over a stupid weekend. Alicia who assured me that you and Lexa can reach an agreement for your treatment, Lexa proposes that her staff attend you at all times and that she only sees you a couple of times in the treatment process. Please do not miss this huge opportunity.

\- Niylah ... it's not easy for me ... I know it was just a weekend, and it was all a crazy chaos of emotions, but I really felt humiliated ... Shit! I know you're right, please do not think that I have not thought about what to do... I do not know yet what I will do, I need to think about it ... But I hate that she sent your sister to talk to you so that you come to convince me to go back to her office ... That irritates me.

\- Clarkie, why do not focus a little on the positive side? Maybe she has behaved like crap with you that weekend, but she is a professional and she really wants to help you, maybe give her some credit for that Yes, you have some past history with her that hurt you but we do not know why Lexa acted the way she did. At least give her the opportunity to help you as she has done with so many people.

\- Niylah, I cannot promise you that I will go back to Lexa’s office but I swear I'll think about it ... Now ... your thing with Alicia, is something serious happening between you two?

\- Oh, Alicia ... God! How beautiful is that woman ... And you don’t know what she is like in bed... I was never with someone like her before.

\- Hahaha ... hey, you need something to dry your drool ...? I cannot see it but I am right, aren’t i.

\- Hahaha ... seriously Clarkie, that woman has taken me to paradise more times in one night than I've experienced in my entire life ... But I do not know yet if something serious is happening between us ... you know, she is famous, she travels most of the time and I don’t know if she could be faithful and serious in a relationship. So I enjoy the time with her, I don’t really expect anything from her.

\- Well, I'm glad you're aware of the type of person Alicia seems to be, those kind people can hurt you if you're not careful. But from what little time I have spent with her, she seems a very nice woman, and sexy as hell, I do not deny that ... her heated dance with me in the club I will never forget it, so I can imagine what she must be like in bed ... I am happy for you, but be careful ok?

\- "Mama Clarkie" do not worry I will be careful... well I'm leaving now as tomorrow I have to get up early ... promise me that you will think seriously about Dr. Woods and her offer.

-I will, and Niylah, thank you.

\- For what..?

\- For coming to talk to me, and trying to help me see things from another perspective.

\- Clarke, you are my friend, i and I would do anything to help you. I really hope you do take Lexa’s offer. I hope that you take this chance to maybe see again ... can you imagine if you do regain your vision ?! God! I think I would cry for a week with happiness.

\- Hahaha ... awwww Niylah ... come here - Clarke said approaching her friend to wrap her in a strong and emotional hug.

\- Ahhhhh ... well now I'm leaving ... you rest Clarkie.

\- You too Niylah ... take care ...

 

Two days later...

Clarke was still debating in her mind the decision she should make. After her talk with her friend Niylah, about her refusal to accept the opportunity that was presented to her, she had softened a little to the idea of letting Lexa help her, and begun to look at the situation from another point of view. But still, it was hard for her to decide.

Her job at the school, teaching art to the beautiful children was her greatest happiness. She was focused on teaching which left her no time to think about all the drama surrounding Dr. Woods and the decision she should make, and she greatly appreciated that.

Clarke had just finished the last class of the day and stood at the door of the classroom, happily dismissing her students with a hug and some words with parents who came to collect their children, including Ontari Fish, who Clarke thought was an exceptional mother, always dedicated and interested in the progress of her little Carl, chatting some extra minutes with Clarke after the class finished for the day.

That day was no exception and while she was talking with Ontari, Nia, the director of the school approached them as she apologized for interrupting them.

\- Professor Griffin, please excuse the interruption. - Nia Azgeda said as she gently took hold of Ontari's arm.

\- Ms. Fish, always a pleasure to see you here.

\- Oh, Principal Azgeda thank you very much, the pleasure is mine.

\- Professor Griffin, I would like to introduce you to our amazing new benefactor, Dr. Alexandría Woods.

At that precise moment, Lexa tensed and took a step forward, standing next to the director Azgeda and the woman who had been talking to Clarke, who until that moment had her back turned to her. But her heart almost came out of her chest as the woman turned and she saw that it was the woman who often gave her pleasure in that dark sexual den.

Her green eyes opened wide as she was unable to hide her shock, while the woman standing next to her apparently had not recognized her first, but after looking closely at those unmistakable green eyes, and the clear expression of surprise and horror on her face as her hands began to tremble as she held the shoulders of her little Carl.

Ontari did not know exactly how to act, or what to say, but she definitely needed to flee the scene immediately. She had just seen the full face of her so enigmatic and special client, the famous "Commander", and to top it all she was the famous Dr. Woods, whom she had heard about in the news sometimes, known for her incredible results in returning sight to many blind people like her son. She dreamed that one day to be able to raise the money to pay for a consultation with the famous Doctor, but so far her daily expenses and the payment of the school for her son made that dream impossible. Her lips parted in surprise. She could not believe it. It had to be her? The famous Dr. Woods had to be“the commander"

Clarke stopped smiling at the announcement of the new benefactor by the director. It just could not be true! Perhaps now Lexa had become her shadow? Her damn stalker? Her frown deepened to the surprise of the director, who did not understand the strange reaction of the teacher, clearly disgusted with the new benefactor.

Ontari felt those green eyes penetrating her, and when Lexa turned her gaze to look at her little Carl was, who was the only one who was still smiling in, she immediately moved him to the opposite side of Dr. Woods, as if moving him away from her view.

Principal Azgeda noticed Ms. Fish's protective attitude towards her son, and Dr. Woods' penetrating gaze that was focused on the mother and her son, she did not understand what was going on, but everything about the situation told her that the doctor and Carl’s mother apparently knew each other.

Ontari immediately felt a chill run down her back, under Dr. Woods' gaze, as she reacted to her shock.

\- Well, we better go ... Professor Griffin, thanks for your time - Ontari said in a slightly trembling voice as she turned towards the blonde teacher, who immediately smiled again, and bent down to say goodbye to her student with a loving hug as she always did.

\- See you tomorrow Carl - Clarke said as she hugged the child.

\- See you tomorrow Clarke - Carl replied with a sweet smile on his face as he let go of his teacher, and took the hand of his mother, who had taken a step to his side, shielding him from Lexa, who now watched with some warmth in her heart, the tender scene between the child and her beautiful and sweet teacher saying goodbye.

Lexa did not know what to do, her panic had completely taken over her entire body. If Ontari told people about her being the commander and exposing her, not only would she have serious problems with the medical college, but her reputation would go down the drain, and her patients would fade into thin air. Nobody would like to be treated by someone who likes to hang around that kind of places of pleasure.

But there was something in Ontari's expression that she was grateful for, and that was despite her surprise, the woman had maintained silence and discretion. Obviously, she imagined that it was because her little son was at her side and that the disclosure of her night work would not be very appropriate in such a place. Whatever her reasons were, Lexa greatly appreciated it, knowing that they were somehow protecting each other.

 

Lexa would never have expected to meet Ontari in broad daylight, much less in such a situation like this. And not to mention that the woman was a seemingly dedicated mother of a blind child. her mind wandered, between the shock of the moment, and immediately the compassion that had caused her to know that Ontari had a blind son. Her desire to help him came immediately to her mind. If that little boy had any chance of seeing the world, she definitely wanted to help it come true. But seeing the protective attitude of his mother, told her that it would not be easy to convince Ontari to let her help her. She felt a twinge in her heart at the attitude of the woman. Did Ontari see her as a monster? she asked herself in anguish. The woman knew her dark side that nobody else knew of, and Lexa would not blame her for thinking badly of her.

But that did not stop it from hurting her, and re-emphasizing what her sister was trying to make she see, that she had to leave that life behind her, and that it was something she used as an escape to not feel, and that it definitely was not really who she was, it was only a facade in her mind to protect herself from the pain of loneliness and the loss she still could not overcome.

But that Ontari did not know that that woman just gave her everything she asked for in that dark sexual den. In that red room when her soul was lost beyond, and her body was given to simple and purely physical pleasure, but her senses were completely deactivated. It was a strange physical way that she could have sex and vent her primal need, without the need to involve her heart and share her feelings with anyone.

Although seeing Ontari in broad daylight and revealing her motherhood, had made her realize that deep down, and after so much time coming to her senses, she felt something for that woman. It was not a romantic feeling or an idyllic one, but rather a kind of very special friend, although they never talked during private sessions, other than her dictating what she wanted and the physical pleasure they shared.

But for a fraction of a second, as she looked into those honey-colored eyes, she knew with certainty that she was not just a prostitute for her, or a "submissive", but a woman with whom she shared a dark secret, and somehow something more than she still could not define.

She had decided at that very moment, looking at her beautiful Clarke hugging Ontari's little son with such affection, that she would try, by all means, to talk to Ontari and propose to help her son in whatever way she could.

\- Goodbye Director Azgeda, Professor Griffin... Doctor - Ontari said a little tense without being able to finish saying the name of the Doctor, who looked at her immediately, trying to help her in the uncomfortable situation that they found themselves in, Lexa relaxed her face and smiled a little as she held out her hand towards Ontari, as if they were strangers.

\- Doctor Woods ... a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Fish - Lexa said kindly, before the surprised eyes of Ontari, who looked for a very brief moment at Lexa’s hand that was held out to her.

\- Yes ... goodbye Dr.Woods - Ontari finally said as she took Lexa’s hand and shook it briefly, then turned and left with her son as she tried to walk away slowly, trying to breathe normally so that her little Carl did not notice her nerves.

Lexa watched Ontari leave, under the watchful eye of the director, who really was confused with the strange situation. While Clarke could not see, she could feel and hear strange sensations, in the voices around her, like nervousness, tension and she did not understand why.

\- Professor Griffin, I present Dr. Woods, our brand new benefactor, who wanted to visit us and look round the school and meet some of the teachers - the director explained so that Clarke would understand why Dr. Woods was at the school.

-Professor Griffin, Nice to meet you - Lexa finally said trying to return to normality and act normal in front of the director. She gently took the hand of the still teacher.

\- Likewise Dr.Woods. I hope you like our school, and thanks for your cooperation, a new benefactor is always welcome - Clarke said as she shook Lexa’s hand.

But when her hand touched with that familiar hand it definitely made her shiver internally. It was as if her energy was attached to the doctor’s and her heart would start to beat faster. She mentally admonished herself because of the emotion that overwhelmed her and left her feeling like a silly schoolgirl.

Lexa feeling the warmth of Clarke's hand in her's made her face turn red. The mix of sensations that ran through her body was so strong that it was difficult for she to breathe normally, although she really tried to act normally in front of the director who seemed to be watching her every movement. But God! feeling the warmth and wonderful, enchanting energy of Clarke again wreaked havoc in her entire being. How could that woman have so much power over her? And despite her annoyed attitude to her presence, she knew that Clarke was still connected to her.

Lexa had tried to be patient, after having spoken with her sister, and that she would try to get Clarke through her friend Niylah, to convince her to come back and let her help she regain her sight. But she had spent a long week waiting, which seemed like an eternity, and she could not wait any longer. She needed to do something, and make a final attempt to get close to Clarke again and try to apologize to her and make her come to her senses, even if she seemed like a stalker. But she was desperate after she had received the call from Dr.Kane, informing her that Ms. Griffin had serious chances of being treated and high possibilities of sight recovery.

Their union of hands went on longer than either of them had expected, neither letting go of the other woman’s hand, before the attentive and even more confused gaze of the director, who was wondering why Clarke and Ontari had reacted so strangely to the presence of the well-known Doctor Woods ?. She thought that perhaps the fame of the professional made people react nervously when they met her. In the end, she stopped wondering why and stopped watching the strange reactions of Professor Griffin and Doctor Woods.

Suddenly they were interrupted by the arrival of the secretary of the director, Rita, who apologized to the three women for the interruption, then announced to her boss that she had an important phone call waiting for her in her office.

\- Professor, Doctor ... if you'll excuse me, I have to take that call. But please Clarke, could you continue to show Dr. Woods? Surely the Doctor will appreciate seeing the beautiful artworks you have taught your little students how to do, and obviously your own works.

\- Oh, I would definitely love to see them - Lexa said with a smile and enthusiasm on her face that shocked the director, while her hand was released Clarke, who sighed at the inopportune call, and the request of the director, which she could not refuse. And hearing the excitement in Lexa's voice irritated her even more.

\- Nia it’s ok..., Dr. Woods and I will continue the tour of the school - Clarke said in an ironic tone of voice, smiling a smile so fake that the two women in front of her noticed immediately.

Nia Azgeda could not continue trying to understand the strange attitude of Professor Griffin, she had to leave, but she would definitely to talk with the woman in the future about it. She looked at Dr. Woods with a smile as she said goodbye and shook her hand.

\- Well, Dr. Woods, I will leave you in the best hands ... please feel welcome to visit whenever you want to. Thank you again for your generous donation and your visit.

\- I have no doubt that I will return to visit, Director Azgeda. And it is a pleasure to collaborate with such a distinguished establishment. I'm sorry I didn't do it before. Thank you and your very professional team for all you do for so many blind children. It's wonderful that they have a place like this. Goodbye - Lexa strongly shook the hand of the director, with a bright smile on her face, while Clarke looked up, with her hands clasped in front of, wishing that the situation she found herself in would be over soon. She knew that Lexa had done this just to harass her in some way and she was irritated by that fact.

Once the director disappeared into the long corridor. Lexa looked for a brief moment at the beautiful teacher, her lips curled up smiling like a silly teenager. The feeling was there again, that inner weakness she felt in front of that incredible woman who possessed a kind of magic, even if she did not believe in those things. But she would swear that Clarke had the power to charm her with her presence.

Suddenly she had the strong urge to lift her hands to that beautiful face and caress it with tenderness, while her thirsty lips slowly moved to Clarke’s soft, pink lips that seemed to call to her, while her restless tongue wet her lips. Ger green eyes went dark watching them, as a wave of heat began to grow inside her. But her foolish spell was suddenly interrupted by that familiar voice.

\- To start off, what the hell do you think you're doing? - Clarke asked quite irritated.

\- What do you mean? - Lexa answered trying to look innocent, something that she definitely did not achieve, but managed to increase the look of irritation on Clarke’s face.

\- Lexa, we are adults ... please behave as you normally do ?. What do you think you're doing introducing yourself as the new benefactress to this school?

\- heavens ... do you never relax teacher ...? I have discovered this incredible establishment and I have decided to make a donation to it. Is there anything wrong with that?

\- Do you taking me for an idiot ?! I'm blind but I have a brain, you know? At least you do not insult me, do you ...? You have done it only to have a reason to come to harass me ... but I tell you that everything has been in vain.

\- Clarke ... it's okay ... first, it was not my intention to disrespect you, I know how smart you are ... and how wonderful you are in all the essence of the word.

\- Oh please ... stop the beautiful compliments ... I'm tired Lexa, I would love you to leave and let me go home, it's been a long day.

\- No ... please, Clarke ... you must listen to me ... first, I do not give compliments, I only recognize the truth. Second, I really want to apologize to you for my behavior with you that weekend. It was not my intention to hurt you, please believe me, or was it at any time, to make you feel that way. But it was true when I told you that it was not you, but something difficult to explain. Believe me, Clarke, I've never wanted to hurt you or make you feel so humiliated. Let me apologize to you by inviting you to dinner at least ... I will try to explain something more in detail of the reasons for my behavior.

\- I ...Lexa, you do not need to do that ... you do not need to give me any explanation for your actions ... it has been a mistake and that is all it is ... now you can leave without feeling so villainous. No bad feelings ... go in peace.

\- No ... I cannot do that Clarke ... I need you to let me help you ... Professionally speaking ... I know I can do it ... I'm not using this as an excuse ... I'm talking as a professional. I have consulted your case with a very good friend of mine, a medical specialist, and he has told me that your chances of regaining your sight are very high... Please do not miss this opportunity, because of a mistake I made.

Clarke listened to the desperate plea in Lexa's voice, and although she still held firm in her mind, something told she that the doctor was being honest with her.. And the knowledge that another doctor thought that she had a very good chance of regaining her sight, had softened her resistance to returning to Lexa’s office. She blinked a couple of times at the news. "High chances of seeing again" her mind repeated. But her concentration was interrupted by the touch of a hand on her arm, which held her gently and made her shudder again, she hated the weakness she felt at Lexa's touch with her skin.

\- Clarke, please ... say you'll come back to my office ...say you'll give yourself this opportunity ... nothing would make me happier than helping you regain your vision. No one in this world deserves the chance to see the world again than you do. You have been in that dark world for too long and I can return the light to your world if you let me.

\- Why? Why do I deserve that more than anyone in this world? Why do you just feel bad for making fun of me after one night out? And now you want to not feel so villainous and want to help me, and you worried about the dark world in which I live in? - Clarke fired back at Lexa with some anger and determination in her voice, as she stood in a defensive posture as she removed Lexa’s hand off her arm as the doctor felt a blow to her heart at Clarke’s anger towards her.

-This is not about redeeming myself from my mistake, and NO! I did not make fun of you that night. You do not understand Clarke, and I do not expect you to do it if you do not know anything about my life. But do not deceive yourself and hide in your anger. If you're afraid to try, I understand …

\- I'm not a coward! I'm not afraid to try one more fucking time ... there are millions of blind people in the world ... why the hell do you think I'm so special Lexa ?!

\- Because you are ... You are someone special, someone, who can reach many with your simple presence, someone who helps many others to see beyond physical limitations. You are wonderfully honest and totally transparent and simple, and yes, clearly also very bad tempered at times. And you have a magic voice that can charm even the most incredulous person in this world. I could give you more reasons, but like the many others I try to help see the world again, I simply feel that you deserve it and I want to do it because I feel that way.

Lexa’s heartfelt and honest words penetrated Clarke's mind and heart as a light illuminating everything within her body and soul. Did Lexa really see so deeply into her? How was that possible when they had just spent one weekend together? How was that woman able to strip her soul by speaking words that came from the depths of her own soul?

The doctor's words left she shocked, speechless. They had penetrated so deeply into her body and mind that she wanted to believe them with all her might. She smiled a warm smile without thinking about it. She did not want Lexa to think she was a complete idiot, and that it was easy to change her mind by complimenting her. But to continue to ignore the opportunity that Lexa was offering was also stupid and she knew it. She told herself that perhaps, maybe she should take the opportunity that Lexa offered to her, and trust the good intentions of the doctor while she was helping her professionally.

\- Well, Doctor, I have no doubt that you are persistent when you want something ... I like Italian food Clarke finally answered after what seemed like an eternity to Lexa. With a subtle smile on her face, had she heard right and the teacher had accepted her request and her invitation to go to dinner with her?

\- Sorry...? What did you say? - Lexa tried not to look like a child the morning after Christmas, finding the most wonderful gift of her life, but she could not hide the nervous emotion in the tone of her voice.

\- I like Italian food and if you are free tonight you can pick me up at eight o'clock, well, that is if you do not have any last minute inconvenience - Clarke said with a tone of irony in her voice, that Lexa immediately caught, remembering that she had canceled meeting Clarke so that she could see her sister while she was in town. She felt shame at the reminder, her cheeks turned red, and she was grateful at that moment that Clarke could not see her. She bit her lower lip, lowered her head in embarrassment, but happy. The blonde had accepted her truce, was giving her a new opportunity to help her.

\- That will be no problem, I promise. I'll be at your house at eight o'clock ... and Clarke ... Thank you and before Lexa’s mind could process what she was doing she had approached the blonde and wrapped her arms around her, resting her face on the shoulder of a very surprised Clarke, who did not reject the hug, but also without thinking she slid her arms around the body of the doctor as they felt a sea of sensations.

You could say that a kind of magic enveloped them in that embrace, like a reunion of souls, full of emotion and joy. It was a truce, a restart, but this time it would be different, Lexa told herself. She knew that she owed Clarke an explanation for her strange behavior if she wanted Clarke to trust her again, and they could put that weekend behind them so that she could help her professionally. And she was absolutely ready to open her soul to the angel that she held in her arms. It had been a long time since she had felt the warmth of such an emotional embrace. And although all the internal alarms were going off in her self-protective mind, she simply ignored them and left her soul free to enjoy the special moment of reunion with Clarke.

Clarke felt so safe in those arms, feeling the warmth of that body that was pressed to her own. It was fiendishly addictive, like a pull that she could not resist. Her body reacted immediately to the touch, producing a burst of internal heat that flooded her body and carried her away from all her senses. And her soul simply flew free, safe, happy, enlightened.

She was afraid of being so weak in Lexa's presence, she knew she could not trust Lexa completely. I knew that the doctor had something in her past that had made her turn into a kind of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde personality and that puzzled her. But she wanted to know what made Lexa be like that, what was the dark or tragic story behind her double personality. Because one thing was certain, and that was despite the madness and the sudden changes in Lexa, Clarke felt that the woman had a good heart, she could feel it inside her, and Clarke Griffin was rarely mistaken. But there was a lot about Lexa that she did not know and without fully knowing the reason why she was going to give her the opportunity to explain herself, and to learn more about Lexa.

But Clarke knew she had to take precautions, she could not throw herself with an open heart, just like instinct. Lexa had hurt her deeply by a simple change of attitude, and she did not want to feel that pain again. Even if it cost her a lot, she had to keep some distance from Lexa, until she knew more and could feel more secure with her.

Immediately she began to move away from the embrace, with subtlety, she did not want to be abrupt. Lexa awoke from the enchantment of the warm embrace, feeling as Clarke tried to free herself from her arms, to which she reacted immediately, somewhat embarrassed by her impulsive demonstration of affection, which she had failed to stop herself from doing.

\- Oh, I ... I'm sorry Clarke ... I let myself be carried away by my emotions ... I did not want - Lexa tried to explain herself uselessly, but she relaxed when she saw that Clarke was smiling weakly at her as she bit her lower lip, as her cheeks turned red.

\- No, it's okay ... You did not bother me ... Now I need to ask you something.

\- What is it ... tell me.

\- I need you to promise me that your sister will not hurt my friend Niylah. She knows that Alicia is ... well ... very liberal in her relationships but I still want your sister to be a little careful with my friend. Niylah is not one of those women that Alicia usually dates ... do you understand me ...?

\- Yes, Clarke ... I understand you ... do not worry ... I know Alicia has a reputation with women, but believe me, she is someone who is very honest and does not like to hurt anyone. she knows that Niylah is not her normal type of woman and she does not want to hurt her. But I'll talk to her so you don’t need to worry.

\- Thanks- Clarke said simply in a kind tone.

\- No need to thank me... I'll see you this at eight o'clock in your house - Lexa said without really wanting to leave.

\- Well ... I promised Nia that her would show you our work ... I think it's a good idea for you to see it, so next time you see Nia you can talk to her about it - Clarke suggested subtly, hoping that Lexa would not refuse. She did not know why but she wanted to show her work to Lexa.

\- Yes, you're right so I'd love to see your work Clarke - Lexa answered smiling like a teenager on her first date.

\- Well ... then ... Dr. Woods ... follow me please - Clarke said laughing as she turned on her heels and headed inside her art classroom, followed by a very happy Lexa.


	8. Secrets & Revelations

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=m9tz6h)

 

It was quite late at night, Raven was watching her favorite TV show "Fear the Walking Dead" at AMC, it was the fourth season and she was chewing her fingers as she watched the new episode. One of the main characters, who was her "platonic love", Alicia Clark, was battling with a group of zombies in an amusement park, like an incredible warrior, when a familiar sound caught her attention.

She sighed deeply and took her phone to see that she had a new message from an unregistered number. The text was short but she knew what it meant ...

"M8"

\- Shit! - Raven expressed irritatedly, while responding to the text

"CT"

Meanwhile, in another part of the city, Dr. Woods, facing all her fears, ignoring all the alarms in her head, dined cheerfully with the young blind teacher, Clarke Griffin, in a fine Italian restaurant called "Figaro".

The young art teacher, with pride and enthusiasm, had shown Lexa some of her personal works, and what she taught her little students at the school. The doctor was amazed by the beautiful and very real works of art. Fascinated by the fact that they had been made simply by touch, and imagination of facial features, she regretted that the talented artists could not see their own works, especially Clarke. It was very evident that the teacher had a huge talent with her hands.

Clarke explained how she managed to capture the sculptures she made, and Lexa ended up asking her to one day make a sculpture of her. The artist felt honored, but at the same time it caused some concern because the request sounded a bit egocentric, but she did not express it to her new benefactor.

Since Lexa said goodbye to Clarke at school until it was time to pick her up from her home, she was involved in a great internal battle with her demons, her walls raised and on high alert, her mind trying to persuade her that this had really happened, that Clarke was giving her a second chance. It was a very bad idea, and she would end up getting involved with the blind artist beyond the professional arrangement. But for the first time in many years of darkness, cold and isolation, she fought her fears, broke down some of her walls, and did not let that part of her mind stop her from meeting Clarke.

She concentrated on the fact that she had to offer an acceptable apology and to open up to the young artist, to regain her confidence and help her regain her sight. She might be able to separate her personal feelings from her professional duties, and she would be able to separate Clarke because she simply owed it to her.

Clarke was enthusiastic about the return of Lexa Woods, even though she still kept her guard up, and tried, she just tried not to get too carried away by the emotion that pulsed in her whole being. She recited to herself a mantra, that she had to be cautious, that Lexa would apologise and that she had a enormous possibility that maybe, just maybe, of regaining her vision.

Actually, Clarke felt that everything was a whirlwind of emotions inside her. She could not deny that Lexa made her feel incredible sensations, despite her bipolarity. the slightest touch of her hands, the tone of her voice, and her insistence on wanting to help her, simply enlightened her and made her smile like a teenager experiencing her first love.

But despite everything, she would not focus on what she felt for Lexa for now. Although in the back of her mind, she knew perfectly well that it was a lie. Her body had clearly indicated that Lexa made her feel emotions and feelings with only her presence, her voice, her scent, her soft touch. Even without being able to see her, Clarke could feel the energy between them, the sexual tension so strong, that she honestly wondered how the hell she was going to manage to resist something so strong?

Now they were here, on a beautiful evening, eating an exquisite pasta, drinking an Italian red, which was one of Clarke's favorites, both wondering how not to fall into the hidden desire of their souls.

An hour before, after watching Clarke leave her building, Lexa had to hold her breath as she watched the artist walk towards her in that sexy tight-fitting low-cut,salmon dress with black high-heeled sandals that stylized those incredible legs, and her golden hair falling in waterfalls on her shoulders, with a little makeup on Clarke’s smiling face.

It was at that moment when she wondered, what the hell did she think she was doing trying to foolishly convince herself that everything she could keep her relationship a strictly professional one? She wanted to slap herself right there in front of such a beauty that dazzled her. She swallowed with difficulty before greeting her, and politely offered her arm so Clarke would take it and allow her to guide her to the limousine that was waiting for them on the street, parked in front of the building where the artist lived.

Lexa’s brief silence told Clarke that she had a impact on the doctor, and immediately her cheeks reddened a little, while a big smile appeared on her face. This time Lexa was there waiting for her, this time she had not cancelled with a silly excuse, and she liked that, without a doubt, she gave the famous doctor some good points in her favor.

As soon as they had entered the limousine, Clarke asked Lexa to describe how she was dressed since she could not see for herself. Clarke’s request made the brunette smile, and she gladly described to her in detail what she was wearing for the special occasion. Lexa had opted for a short black dress Channel, with a white stripe that crossed at the end of it, which fit in a very sexy way to her sculptural body, with a pronounced neckline and sleeveless, with black high heels and a long bag of the same color. Small earrings of gold and diamonds hung from her ears, matching a fine choker that gleamed on her neck, and her long brown hair was loose, but falling over her right shoulder.

Clarke breathed in near the Doctor and asked what was the perfume that was she was wearing. Lexa smiled as she answered that it was the new fragrance of Channel called "Gabrielle". The blonde made a mental note of the perfume while imagining the image of Lexa, and her mouth suddenly felt quite dry, especially, when the Doctor took her hand and placed it on her uncovered thighs so that she knew how short the dress was that she was wearing. The artist immediately felt a warmth rising in her belly, which made her smile foolishly, something that did not escape the wondering eyes of Lexa.

Clarke had captivated the Doctor both, inside and out, and Lexa knew very well that she was losing the battle of staying strictly professional. To see such preciousness at her side, someone with such a kind and pure heart, with so much artistic talent, invited her openly to lose all her senses.

Lexa dreamed of kissing her again, passionately, getting lost in that delicious mouth, letting her senses rise where they wanted to go, she did not care anymore. But she remained firm to her principles of respect, space, time, and professionalism. Although internally she could feel her whole body on fire, her senses on the surface and her mind a little murky, while her eyes were fixed on the blonde artist, taking advantage of the fact that Clarke could not see her.

After they were shown their table and sat down, they had both told each other some things about their lives. Clarke had told Lexa how the terrible accident had happened, in which she had lost her sight and how difficult it was at a young age to adapt to the world of darkness.

Lexa listened to her with remarkable attention, to the degree that she had hardly touched her pasta. For a moment she hated the terrible fate of the artist, but at the same time, something told her that everything in life had a reason and that if Clarke had not been blinded in that accident, perhaps their paths would never have crossed.

Lexa took a drink of her red wine, to give herself courage and finally to open up to for the first time to a stranger, and tell the sad story of her irreparable loss, explaining the reason for her strange personality at times.

\- Well, Dr. Woods ... you have promised me a explanation of why your personality changes, or I know what i like to call it.

\- Yes, Clarke, I owe you an explanation and believe me it's not easy for me to tell this, you know, to open up to someone this way. But I owe it to you, because it was never been my intention to hurt you or make you feel humiliated, or make you think that I've made fun of you.

\- Lexa, if it's something so personal and difficult to talk about, you do not need to tell me. I just want to know it to understand you better. But you've already shown me that you're not a villain. I still do not know you well, but you are definitely adding points in your favor - Clarke said with a smile on her face as she placed her hand on Lexa's, something that surprised the brunette.

\- Thanks, Clarke, but I want to tell you, even if it's not easy for me, so you really understand that I am the one with the problem and that I have my reasons for it.

\- Well, go ahead ... I’m listening.

 

At the same time in the luxurious five-star hotel where the famous model Alicia Woods was staying, Niylah was nervously sitting in one of the comfortable chairs in the lobby, waiting for the model. She had only known her for a few days, and she knew Alicia would soon leave the city. She did not want to sound desperate, but she wished she could say goodbye to her in person.

After waiting for almost two hours, and losing hope, she saw with joy the stunning image of the model, entering the reception of the hotel with impeccable elegance. Niylah immediately stood up happy to see her, and when she was about to approach her, she noticed that suddenly a brunette with a heart-stopping body appeared behind the model and placed her arms around Alicia's waist.

The brunette seemed to be drunk with clumsy movements and exaggerated laughter. Alicia only smiled at the receptionist of the hotel, who looked at them strangely,especially when she saw the state of Alicia's brunette friend.

Niylah did not really know what the hell to do? On the one hand, seeing the reality in front of her, caused her some pain, she could not deny it. Even though she knew that Alicia was that kind of woman who did not tie herself to anyone, and did not have serious relationship with anyone, the blonde still had a slight hope that something might have started between them beyond the physical feelings. Especially, when in the middle of the week, Alicia had surprised her by inviting her to a dinner and a night at her hotel. It was when she told her what had happened between her friend Clarke and her twin sister, and the request for help that came next.

Niylah had felt some disappointment when Alicia explained the situation and the request for help from her to intervene in the complicated situation. But at the same time, the model had emphasized that she was someone special to her and that she liked the time that they had spent together.

Niylah was not an innocent and gullible woman, but she could have sworn that in the words of the model she had felt that perhaps something deeper existed between them, than simply a quick and fleeting acquaintance.

But watching as Alicia came in with another woman, her hopes were crushed. She told herself that she knew very well what she was getting into when she accepted the models invitation to go with her to her hotel room that night. She knew very well the rules of the game to which she was being invited to play, and knew that Alicia was a professional player.

She cursed herself for a moment, and when she noticed that Alicia and her companion were heading to the elevators, Niylah shook herself out of her daze and at a light pace managed to reach them just as they entered the elevator, stopping the doors before they closed.

Alicia, who was trying to prevent her companion from collapsing onto the floor of the elevator, was surprised to see someone stop the doors, and when they opened and she met Niylah's smiling face and cursed herself mentally, and undoubtedly to her beloved sister, for having pushed her to call the blonde again asking her for help. Something Alicia knew was not going to be a very good idea.

The model sighed to herself and told herself that she could handle the situation, it was just a matter of being polite and diplomatic, clarifying to Niylah how things were if she still did not understand.

\- Niylah ...? Oh ... ehmmm ... I ... - Alicia hesitated, stumbling a little in her words, not knowing how to deal with the blonde.

\- Alicia, do not worry or be scared ... it's not what you think. Forgive me, I can see you're busy, but I just wanted to say goodbye to you in person. I imagine that soon you will go and well, maybe it is not the best idea, but I wanted to come to see you for the last time. - Nyliah she said quite calm as she gave the model time to understand that there was no drama or request for anything from her..

\- Oh ... I ... - Alicia cursed herself for not being able to find the words and starting to look like a complete idiot.

\- Ali ... Babe ... what’s taking so long ...? Who is this..? - interrupted the drunken model, looking at Niylah with suspicion, which the blonde tried to ignore, fixing her gaze on Alicia.

\- She's a friend of mine ... hey Carla, why don’t i ask James to take you to your beautiful home ...? You have drunk too much, but I promise i will call you and stay another night - Alicia said to Niylah’s surprise, and also the drunk brunettes, who cursed the interruption.

\- Alycia, what the hell ...?! We were fine until this dull blonde showed up ..... Do not send me home, please ... look, I'm fine ... we can have fun as always babe ... send her to her home with James instead.

Niylah fixed her eyes on the drunk woman, she was already feeling angry at the woman’s drunk words and if she continued talking like that she would have a hard time resisting the urge to punch her in the face. But she noticed for a the compassionate yet annoyed face of Alicia when the drunk spoke that way about her, and that made Niylah smile internally.

\- No Carla ... I can not allow you to talk to my friends like that. I'm sorry mon Cherie, I want us to see each other again. Tonight is over ... do not get angry, I promise I'll call you. You know I always do ... Come ... let me help you to the car - Alicia said very quietly as she guided her partner out of the elevator. Niylah, meanwhile, stepped aside to let them pass, while Alicia winked and gave her a seductive knowing smile that simply melted her like water.

Niylah tried to keep her senses by telling herself that she should not get carried away by the situation in which Alicia found herself and how she acted with her drunken companion. Maybe the model just appreciated her presence as it gave her an excuse to send her brunette friend home with her driver.

\- Do you need my help? - Niylah asked as they passed by her.

\- No, you wait for me here, I'll take care of her ... Carla ... try to not get upset ... everyone is looking in at us and you know I do not like to attract attention in this way - Alicia said quite serious now, while trying to help her friend walk in the direction of the door, while with her free hand she took out her phone and pressing a button she called her driver James, who instantly appeared on the steps leading to the main doors, taking the young drunk from her arms.

Alicia took a brief moment for herself as she watched James take her drunken companion and made sure she got into the car. She had a idea, when she saw that Carla had drank too much the party they had been to of one of the top designers for whom they had modelled for earlier in the day,and upon arrival at the hotel was she was just waiting to find an excuse to send her home without her making any fuss.

Alicia knew Carla Gomez, a beautiful Puerto Rican model, who had emerged a year ago in the world of catwalks, with whom she had had casual and quite hot encounters, which she had always enjoyed a lot, but that night Carla had drank too much alcohol and she was not fun anymore. Alicia regretted her bad luck since in two days she planned to leave New York to go to Los Angeles, to her home in sunny California, on a short break a few days before flying to Europe, following the crazy tour of the various Fashion World weeks.

When she saw Niylah holding the elevator doors, at first she cursed her beloved twin, anticipating some dramatic scene from the blonde. But when Niylah acted normally and spoke in a very kind tone of voice as she explained that she just wanted to say goodbye to her in person,without understanding why her heart felt a little strange. she felt a little disconcerted at the revelation that there was no drama from Nyliah, just a goodbye, something she very much appreciated.

It had been a long day of shows, catwalks, photographic sections, an interview for Bazar Magazine and the closing party of the designer, where she had, at first, arranged with Carla to spend the night together, but after a couple of hours the Latina had too many tequila shots and other various drinks and had ended up unable to return with her to the hotel for a night of sex as Alicia wished.

She said to herself, why not? Why not make this a good night for both of them, for her and the beautiful and sweet Niylah, who honestly liked her very much. She was a nice woman, educated, intelligent, and tremendously good and a little wild in bed. Ohhhh she had very much enjoyed her couple of hot nights with Niylah, who had gotten so good in bed and other places in the suite, that she did not remember having such great sex in a long time. She definitely liked that girl, but she suppressed any fantasy beyond physical pleasure with her.

Alicia finally entered the hotel again, determined to invite Niylah to say goodbye in her hotel room away from the people that still watched them. The blonde had been waiting for her next to the elevator and smiled when she saw her approaching her.

\- Ma Chérie ... I'm so sorry for that embarrassing moment ... Carla is usually kinder, but tonight she was a little out of sorts ... How is my favorite New york girl? - Alicia asked as she moved closer to Niylah, taking her hands in her own gently, and kissing both cheeks of a very surprised blonde, who simply got carried away by the seductive mastery of the model.

\- Ermmm ... well thanks ... Alicia ... I do not want to bother you, i just want say goodbye,to wish you the best for your next jobs and.

\- None of that mon amour ... come, let's go up to my suite and we will talk ... Well if you have time that is - Alicia interrupted Nyliah as she slid a arm around her waist, gently brushing her hips with her fingers with her hips, to which the blonde reacted with a wince. The seductive touch of the model made her heart begin to race as she closed her eyes slightly,then blinked a couple of times and took a deep breath.

\- I ... No, I do not have anywhere to be but are not you tired ...?

\- No mon amour ... I'm as awake as when I woke up this morning ... I want us to talk a little, you know ... in private ... Come with me - Alicia said as she took hold of her hand and entered with her into the elevator in front of them. Niylah could not resist such an invitation, her body was already reacting to Alicia’s closeness.

 

Meanwhile in the Italian restaurant "Figaro"...

\- Lexa that is so terrible ... I feel sorry for what happened to you - Clarke said as she rested her hand on Lexa’s, who after telling the story of her beloved wife Costia, was trembling as she drank another glass of wine in almost one go. She did not want to cry there, in a restaurant full of people. But she could not talk, everything was stuck in her throat.

\- Are you okay...? I ... I do not know what to tell you ... but thanks for sharing what happened to you. Now I know it was not easy to talk about, and you really did not have to do it, but I appreciate you doing it because now I can understand you. Although I must confess that I do not agree with your decision to isolate yourself from the world.

\- Clarke ... is my decision and although you do not agree with it, I ask you not to try to convince me otherwise like my sister, or my best friend Octavia. I know that they only wish me well, and I appreciate it very much, but only I know the pain that I still carry within me, and how difficult it is to face it day by day. I'm fine as I am.

\- But Lexa - Clarke tried in vain to changed her mind.

\- No! Please, Clarke, I did not tell you about this so you would try to change my mind ... leave it be, please. Do not be offended, but we barely know each other - Lexa said determination and a almost cold tone of voice, shocking Clarke who suddenly felt indisposed.

\- Yes, you're right and I apologize for wanting to give my opinion on something you just shared with me ... now if you'll excuse me for a moment ? I need to go to the bathroom - Clarke said a little embarrassed, standing up immediately, taking her white cane, while Lexa sat up next to her as if she had realized that she had sounded rude to the blind girl, but she couldn’t find the words to say to Clarke, she only felt regret.

\- Ermmm ... yes, of course ... you want me to help you find the bathroom? - Lexa offered, not knowing what to really do to amend her coldness in the answer she had given Clarke.

\- No, do not worry, I will ask the waiter to help me - Clarke said immediately letting go of Lexa’s hand then walking hurriedly with soft strokes of her cane between the legs of the tables, when the waiter quickly approached her offering her help.

Lexa stood for a moment, looking sadly at the scene, she felt terrible. she mentally slapped herself for not having been more delicate in her response, but listening to Clarke telling her what her sister and friend did, had impacted her in her soul, and her walls of protection immediately rose. She could not understand the incredible effect that Clarke having on her, making her confess, opening her soul, her heart, talking about her pain and feeling that warm hand over hers all the time that she was telling Clarke what had happened, squeezing it at times, all this had shaken her to the core of her soul.

Who was Clarke Griffin to suddenly have so much power over her? Why could not she keep her at arm's length like the others? Why did she feel the need to justify her actions to her, and why did she wish so much that the artist did not think so badly about her? She could clearly feel that she was entering a kind of panic attack, something she had never felt before in her life. She called the waiter, who came to her table immediately and she asked for a double whiskey with ice, she was desperate to calm down.

She needed to think how to apologize for her rudeness with Clarke. she hated her weakness for the artist, but on the other hand, she was extremely addictive,she could feel thousands of butterflies fluttering in her belly and all the clear symptoms of pleasurable sensations in her body. She would not allow herself to act again with a split personality. Especially after having explained to the artist why she had acted that way. But she wanted to end the evening. She needed to return to her refuge, to get away from the warmth, from that light that emanated from Clarke's soul, and that penetrated her to her soul like the morning sun when she opened her window.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Clarke was that the bathroom was empty. She needed to breathe. Lexa had just told her a terrible story of a loss as great and as heartfelt as her wife's, and she had immediately had the impetus to try to help her, to try to make her see how wrong it was to close in on herself by refusing to live again, feel again.

She had made the huge mistake of putting herself in the place of someone who was not yet a friend's. She noticed her mistake when Lexa answered her bluntly and making her notice how out of place she was to speak to her as if they had known each other for a long time, having the right to express her opinion.

She had no right to give Lexa an opinion or to try to advise her. Who the hell was she to do that? "Griffin shit you've done it now! The woman opens to you to make you understand that she has not mocked you, and you immediately believe your friend and entitled try and change her mind ... Great ... you're great ... Shit! " "Now get back out there, thank Lexa evening and go home" she said to herself in a loud voice, as she wiped the sweat from her forehead and neck with a paper that she managed to find within reach, then groped with her hands for the door handle to go back out into the restaurant.

She took a few deep breaths, to try lower the fiery pulsations of her heart, and when she achieved the almost normal rhythm, she left the bathroom with a more relaxed expression on her face, walking the same path that the waiter had led her to the bathroom and that she had memorized immediately.

Lexa saw that Clarke was leaning against the table with a more relaxed face and a slight smile, and she was more relieved. She immediately placed her drink down and stood as soon as Clarke came to the table, helping her with her chair.

\- Clarke,are you Ok ..? I'm sorry if I sounded rude ... it is that …

\- Lexa,no, please do not apologize , the one who is out of place is me and I am the one that must apologize. You're absolutely right, we do not know each other, and I'm not your friend so i should not have commented on something so personal to. I really appreciate that you have shared with me what happened, and you do not know how much I feel sorry what has happened to you.

\- Well, I just needed you to understand what happened with me and to believe me when I said that the problem was with me, not with you.

\- Well, that now I understand perfectly.

\- Thanks, Clarke.

\- For what?

\- For believing me and understanding me ... I sincerely wish to help you professionally, and I was overwhelmed with the idea of losing an opportunity like this because of a horrible mistake on my part. You're someone really wonderful, and I do not say it for your pleasure, it's the truth, and I feel that you deserve someone who can really give you the world.

\- Please, do not go there ... if I refrain from commenting on your personal life, I ask you to do the same. Thank you for your kind words, but you do not know much about me to know or say what I deserve or what I want in my life. - Lexa suddenly felt another twinge in her heart. Shit! Is it that she could not do anything right that night with Clarke?!

\- Clarke, I'm sorry, you're absolutely right. You know, I would like to propose that we give ourselves time and get to know each other better. I mean, as friends ...?

\- I agree - Clarke answered more relaxed, while she sipped her glass of water, and Lexa drank her almost finished whiskey.

\- Now I think it's better to end the evening. Tomorrow is Saturday, but I must prepare my repertoire for my concert tomorrow night. I have not had much time in the week to do it as i have had extra work from classes, as one of the teachers is sick - Clarke explained as they ended the dinner.

\- Oh of course ... Ermmm ... I was wondering if it would not bother you if i came to your concert tomorrow? Surely my friends Octavia and her boyfriend Lincoln are going to attend, they are really big fans of yours, and will probably invite me to go with them.

\- Of course, I would love you to attend with your friends. when you arrive tell Jasper that you are friends of mine, that I have invited you so you do not pay the entrance fee,and do not queue and you will get a good table at the front of the stage - Clarke responded enthusiastically, delighted with the idea that Lexa has asked her permission and that she wanted to attend her concert. Immediately her mind thought about preparing a very special song to sing for her.

\- Oh! Great! It's very kind of you, Clarke. What time is the concert..?

\- At 9 o'clock at night, at Polaris. Let me know when you arrive there, okay?

\- Yes, of course ... I'll call you when we are inside.

Lexa turned to look for the waiter, and when she saw him, she asked him for the bill. After the Doctor paid for dinner and Clarke drank the last sip of her glass of water, the artist began to stand immediately followed by Lexa.

\- Let me help you - Lexa offered herself kindly when she saw Clarke standing up, and then they both walked to the area where they had left their coats.

Lexa helped Clarke put on the long black coat, lightly lifting onto her shoulders and arms as she had the enormous desire to kiss her neck, and froze for a brief moment when Clarke raised her golden hair so that it would not be under her coat. A soft perfume of lavender and vanilla flooded Lexa's nostrils, and the temptation to brush against that soft white skin with her fingers and lips, made her delirious for a fraction of a second.

But with great effort, she finally managed to recover by moving towards the door of the crowded restaurant, as she held hands with her beautiful companion of the evening, who followed closely with a smile on her face and her cheeks clearly reddened. Had Clarke managed to sense her desire when she had helped her with her coat? She mentally cursed herself if she was right.

When they left the restaurant, white and cold snowflakes were falling slowly. Immediately Clarke smiled and stopped walking as she let go of Lexa's hand, who looked at her somewhat bewildered. When the artist simply blinked, wrinkling her small nose at a couple of snowflakes that had fallen on her face which she turned to the sky.

The joy that shone on that beautiful face was so special, so much that Lexa was remained bewitched. Clarke had the look of joy of a little girl experiencing her first snowfall. The scene was so magical and so tender, that Lexa’s heart beat faster as she felt an internal heat that ran through her, and suddenly made her smile from her soul, accompanying the happiness of the artist.

\- It's so wonderfully magical- Clarke said as she enjoyed the cold flakes that landed very slowly on her face and made her smile more and more. If there was something she adored about winter, it was the soft snow like this, always, since she was a little girl, she remembered the joy that came from looking at the sky, letting the soft snowflakes land on her face tickling her hair making her laugh.

Lexa was so delighted with the magical scene that she had almost missed what Clarke had told her. Suddenly she looked at the sky also feeling the tickling of the snowflakes, making her laugh like the artist, the feeling was so unique and so funny. She had never experienced anything like it. She had never paid attention to the snow and if it fell hard or soft, she did not care, it was just annoying, like rain, and having to avoid it so as not to get soaking wet. But Clarke was teaching her for the first time in her life, to enjoy a gentle snowfall that was tickling her face as she shared that magical moment with her and Lexa was simply fascinated and happy.

After a few minutes, they both continued to enjoy the pleasant sensation. Lexa lowered her eyes looking at Clarke with a huge desire to kiss her. It was beyond logic, mental restraint or whatever it was that still stopped her. Her heart was pounding, and although it was a cold winter night and it was snowing, she felt that her body was on fire and her soul was burning.

She took a couple of steps toward Clarke and her hands held that smiling and lighted face gently. Caressing it with her thumbs as he fixed her eyes that were already darkened by desire, on those barely open lips. She smiled,she felt everything within her soul, all the desire, all the feelings that were asleep for so long, waking up slowly, filling that inner darkness with a pleasant light that came from the beautiful Angel that she watched. Her mind was blocked, but all her senses were very alert.

The spell came to an end, when she saw that the expression on Clarke's face changed from that illuminated with laughter to more tense and serious one, and that was the signal that told her to stop right this, before repeating the mistake of being carried away by that uncontrolled internal whirlwind of awakened sensations that the artist made her feel with such force that they made her lose herself in her.

She cursed inside her weakness but at the same time cursed not having the freedom to kiss her as she sincerely wanted to. She watched her for a moment longer, still caressing her face. God! Why...? Why was that happening ...? But finally, Clarke's voice managed to wake her from the silence and mental inner battle, which had suspended her in time.

 

\- Lexa …

\- I ... I'm sorry Clarke ... I don’t know why this impulse happens to me. You do not know how much I'm sorry - said honestly embarrassed Lexa as she began to remove her hands from the face of the artist, but was stopped immediately, when Clarke's warm hands held hers, surprising the brunette and bewildering her too.

\- No ... do not regret it, please - Clarke said slowly as she moved her face closer to Lexa’s, until her lips brushed gently the brunette's, placing a faint kiss, warm, magical as the falling snow about them.

Lexa was surprised by that exquisite and delicate kiss,that she simply she stood there in shock, closing her eyes, letting her soul receive with pleasure the infusion of that beautiful energy, that had penetrated her with that simple and soft touch of lips. Because it was not more than that, since Clarke immediately backed away after the kiss, letting her know that she felt the desire but was being cautious.

Lexa thanked her enormously, thanked the sweetness in Clarke's gesture and that she pulled back and did not let her enter the zone of alarms and panic. But she also left her breathless and speechless, biting her lower lip, still feeling and enjoying the magic.

Clarke felt the same way, but she was grateful to have that extra bit of strength to resist the enormous desire to kiss Lexa with all her desire like their first kiss, which unfortunately had ended so badly. Her strength to stop in time had arisen precisely from that bitter memory and made her stop early, and she let it be a friendly kiss, but implying that she still felt desire for Lexa.

She felt that Lexa did not know what to do, even with her hands cradling her face and so she smiled again to loosen the tense moment as she took the hands of the brunette in her own and lifted them off her face, and lowering them slowly, while Lexa breathed again and regained her mental normalcy, smiling with her.

\- Well, I think it's time that you take me home please.- Clarke asked in a cheerful and relaxed tone of, something that Lexa was thankful for.

\- Gladly miss, and thank you for this wonderful night, it has been without doubts, one of the best that I enjoyed in a long time.

\- Likewise Dr. Woods. Thank you for inviting me, and for what you have shared with me tonight.

Then Lexa led her to the open door of the limousine that awaited them. After Lexa indicated the address to her driver, she looked at Clarke, gently holding her hand in hers. In a comfortable silence they smiled together, grateful for the magical evening, and also the control they maintained, despite the enormous mutual desire.

The next day, it was three minutes to eight in the morning and Raven entered the elevator from the basement car park where she had left her motorcycle, after pressing the ninth floor and pressing a key number to activate the elevator.

When the doors opened on the ninth floor, a few people were sitting at different desks, doing administrative work. After walking through a few corridors, she finally arrived at an office, where the blonde and slender secretary greeted her cordially upon seeing her..

\- Good morning Raven

\- Good morning Alex

\- They're waiting for you ... black coffee as usual? - asked the friendly and smiling secretary, who always flirted a little with the Latina, something that Raven liked, but kept her at a distance. she did not mix work with pleasure.

\- Yes please, and make it a double today ... I can’t keep my eyes open.

\- I always tell you,you need more hours of sleep, it is not healthy to sleep so little - the secretary said, walking towards the small kitchen, in search of coffee for Raven.

Raven then knocked on the white door in front of her, and after hearing someone tell her to enter, she started to enter meeting room when she saw her well-known and always unfriendly head of division Niko Harrison, who this time was accompanied by two women who were unknown to Raven.

\- Go ahead, Detective Reyes. We were waiting for you. - Said her boss looking seriously at her, while the two women turned to watch her enter the office.


	9. White Weapon

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=k9teuw)

 

The first rays of sunlight shone through the window of the suite,shining on Alicia's face beginning to wake her, something she hated. The model was definitely not a morning person like her sister was. It was one of the characteristics in which they were very opposite.

She tried to hide her eyes from the sun, hiding her face in the pillow, but she could not breathe so she turned her face to the other side, to find dark blond hair of Nyliah who was beside her in the bed. Alycia sat up fast as she mentally cursed herself. She never let her temporary lovers wake up in her bed. She said to herself "Alicia,what the hell is happening to you ...?" 

She remained still as she looked at the naked body beside her as she blinked a few times,trying to become more awake. Why had she invited Nyliah to stay for the night? That was not normally that she was used to doing with the women she had sex with. But Niylah had awakened something in her, something she did not know what it was yet, and was something that she was clearly not familiar with. After a long, and she would say, deep talk with Nyliah during which they drank of rosé champagne of the best quality, followed the cuddles, kisses, hot caresses, and they both came several times before they surrendered to the world of dreams early in the morning.

 

Alicia thought for a moment about all the sensations that she had felt with the blonde woman lying next to her. They were so perfect together in bed, she did not remember another lover as special as Niylah, with who she enjoyed sex so much and something else that she could not define, but which she had liked, and at some point, she suggested to the blonde if she wanted to stay to sleep with her. It was snowing heavily outside and for some reason that she did not yet understand, she did not want Niylah to leave.

"But it what is it ..." she said to herself ... "you are Alicia Woods for God's sake! You do not do that foolishness of sleeping with anyone ..." "Since when do you not want a lover to leave after having sex?" All her her senses were alert and she was almost panicking as she would in an emergency, "Mayday Mayday" She immediately left bed and the naked body of her companion, as if they were burning. She brought her hand to her disheveled hair, pulling it back from her face as she sat at the end of the bed, as she tried to control her panic.

"Alicia ... you can deal with and fix this ... Come on, you have not promised her anything, Niylah has shown you that she understands how you act and that all this is going nowhere ... don’t be stupid and stop shaking! Act normal and do not give in to your panic "was repeated like a mantra in her mind. But it was not enough ... she needed to talk to her sister NOW!

She immediately looked for her phone and texted her sister. It was 8:16, sure her twin sister would be sweating, in the middle of her crazy morning run. She also ran, but at midday or in afternoon, and in a private gym accompanied by her workout routine and her personal trainer at her side.

The morning was sunny but not so warm in New York City. Lexa was indeed on her morning run in Central Park when her phone alerted her that she had a message. She stopped running as she noticed that it was a message from Alicia, "SOS" in capital letters. She frowned as she tried to think could have happened to her twin,who usually never sent her a SOS, so she knew it must be something serious.

Lexa went to the coffee stand that was nearby and after paying for a coffee, she sat on a bench by the lake and texted her sister.

Lex  
"Good morning to you, little sister ... Do you want me to call you? What has happened ...?"

Ali  
"NO! You definitely cannot call me, I cannot make any noise, I'm in trouble, Lex, I do not know why the hell last night i did this but I suggested to Niylah, that friend of Clarke, to stay for the night, can you believe it? Inviting someone to sleep with me, in my bed, after fucking like rabbits all night! Lex,what the fuck is happening to me?! "

 

Lex  
"HAHA! God, idiot! I thought something was wrong with you! And what is the great drama about this? You had a good time with her and you were nice to her for one fucking time in your life, and you proposed that she stay spend the night! I would come there and kiss you and give you a prize for being a good girl! "

Ali  
"Lex this is serious !! Do not make fun of me! I never do this! I must be sick or something do you think ... You're a doctor, can I come see you?"

Lex  
"For God's sake, you are not sick, you're broken with your fucking routine for once, it's not the end of the world, have you promised her something, or is she the kind of woman that will not let you go easily?"

Ali  
"No, in that sense she has shown me that she understands the way i act with women, and no, I have not promised her anything ..."

Lex  
"Ali,then what is the damn problem ... she will wake up, take a shower and say goodbye, and leave your life like everyone else ... Why are you in such a panic?"

Ali  
"I don’t know sister ... Last night was ... I mean ... I felt ... well, I did not feel, you know, I do not feel anything when I fuck ... but I do not know ... there was something extra. .. I did not feel like the same as i always do with the women that I sometimes give myself to ... there was something i do not understand ... "

Lex  
"My god! Wait ... Ali are you trying to tell me that while you were fucking with Niylah, you felt something more than just physical feelings ... I do not believe this... I just spit my coffee out! ... "

Ali  
"MERD! Lex! Stop" Just tell me just what the hell I'm doing now ?! What will i do when she wakes up ... I do not know what to say to her ... and if she thinks that there is something between us? ... I mean, what if she has feelings for me ...? "

Lex  
"Ali, this may sound rude, but that is your problem, not mine, if you say you have not promised anything, she will not fantasize about who you are, your reputation follows you, and everyone knows you, do not forget ... "

Ali  
"I know ... I hope she also understands that very clearly or i’m screwed ... it is that ... I do not want to be unkind with her ... she's a very sweet girl, and very smart you know ... I never give myself to smart girls, you know ... it's not my thing ... I prefer the brainless ones who are only interested in my body and my fame, I cannot connect with anyone ... it's not my thing, mon Cherie ... "

Lex  
"Well, Ali, I do not know why you interrupted my morning run then as it seems you have it under control ... Go to shower and cool off the silly panic, if she is as intelligent as you say she is, then surely as I said before, she will leave without expecting anything more from you, now i need to go home as it is cold in the park ... I love you boo, and i will see you before you leave, yes? "

Ali  
"Lex,you always make it sound so easy ... I really hope you're right ... I'm not good at seeing those things about me ... I never needed to do it before now ... Well, yes, I'm going to take a shower. Take care of yourself, and we see each other before i leave, I'll let you know when and were. I love you, Lexie "

Lexa looked at her twin's nervous response and smiled as she shook her head. She was certain that something was happening between Alicia and Clarke's friend and she could not believe it, but she did not want to tell her sister that as it would only cause her more distress than she was already feeling. But honestly,she found the whole situation was funny. her sister finally had feelings for someone.

 

Meanwhile across the city ...

\- Detective Reyes, I want to introduce you to Detective Luna Rivers and Detective Octavia Blake of the narcotics division.

Both of the women stood up and turned around to face Raven and greeted her with a handshake.

-Detective Reyes,It's a pleasure to meet you, , I've heard very good things about you - Inspector Rivers said as she shook Raven's hand hard, who looked at her seriously. Her compliments did not mean much to the Latin, but she was grateful for them, especially coming from a woman like her.

\- Thanks, Inspector Rivers. My pleasure. - Raven answered looking straight into the dark eyes of that beautiful woman. then she looked at the other detective beside her who waited to greet her in the same way.

\- Detective Reyes, nice to meet you, I'm Octavia Blake - the Detective finally said shaking hands with Raven who also shook her hand firmly.

\- Detective Blake ... nice to meet you. - Raven answered as she carefully looked at the green eyes of the brunette and attractive detective in front of her, who was younger than the Inspector, and could be a model, her features were perfect.

\- Very good, now that we have all introduced ourselves we can continue. Please, Detective Reyes, take a seat. - Chief Inspector Harrison said to her brightest Detective. Raven sat next to Inspector Rivers, who watched her for a brief moment, covertly, but Raven caught her gaze immediately, and her lips curled slightly.

\- Well, this is a big case. That's why i have asked Inspector Rivers and Detective Blake to join you, Detective Reyes. From now on you will be under the orders of Inspector Rivers.

\- Very well ... but if it is a case of narco, why does not that team investigate? My department is homicides - Raven replied a little confused.

 

\- If you excuse me, Inspector Harrison - said Inspector Rivers looking at the man who with a gesture let her explain.

\- This is a big drug trafficking operation. But for a couple of months, there have been a series of murders of prostitutes, which is related to this case and apparently they are connected to each other. The head of the criminal gang we know they call him "the King". His real name is Roan Winterfor. Here is a copy of the case file, in which we will call him the "White Weapon" -the inspector explained, under the watchful eyes of Raven who took the file that her new boss gave her and all the others but present

\- Some members of the gang, go to the gym that i have with my partner, and I have managed to get some minimal information, especially about drugs - detective Blake added..

\- We believe that everything is centered on a secret place called "TonDC" an exclusive brothel for millionaires and people of power, hidden in the southern area of the city. Two months ago, female bodies began to appear in the Hudson River, all of them prostitutes, some illegal immigrants, others American. A total of five women so far - continued Inspector Rivers

\- Yes, I have read the reports of those five cases, but in homicide division, we could not find something that connected them. How did you do it? - Raven asked while looking at the file.

\- Well, with Detective Blake, we've been working on the case for almost a year now. And when the bodies of the prostitutes began to appear, some of them we knew by the surveillance we have been doing. That's why we learned that they had all worked in "TonDC".

\- Yes, what we know is that they had died of an overdose. Some had multiple blows and cuts on different parts of the body. We suspected of a possible serial killer, but we could not find a signature or something that confirmed that theory - Raven clarified.

\- I have spoken with Chief Harrison, who told me that you are the best in your homicide division, working as an undercover agent in several important cases, which could only be resolved thanks to your impressive work. That's why you are here, and from now on, as Chief Harrison has informed you, you will work on my team with Detective Blake, and agents John Murphy and Emori Desert, who are currently in their surveillance post. - Inspector Rivers reported as Raven watched her with a small smile of pride.

\- Well, it will be a pleasure to help as much as I can, so what is the next step? - Raven answered with a confident smile, looking intently at her new and sexy boss, who smiled subtly back.

\- We managed to follow one of the prostitutes, who was apparently close to one of the victims. We believe that it would be a possible informant if we managed to convince her to help us. Her name is Ontari Fish,she is 28 years old, American and single mother. We managed to discover that she has a small, disabled child. Which indicates that she would be a good informant if we use the child to our advantage.

\- Detective Blake gave Raven a picture of the prostitute, who noticed that this Fish held her little son’s hand as they walked in the street near the school where Clarke works.

\- Yes, detective, you are seeing this correctly. That's where we need your help. This woman takes her son to the Institute for the Blind,where your friend Clarke Griffin is an art teacher. - the Inspector explained to the great surprise of Raven, who was uncomfortable to be informed that her colleagues had investigated her friends and her life. She had a very serious look on her face and felt a little irritated at that.

\- We understand that you will not be pleased that we have investigated your private life, but you know that it is part of our work. Once we join the police force, our private lives are investigated. -the inspector clarified to the clear displeasure of Raven, who nodded her head in silence.

\- Well, we need you to somehow get close to this Fish woman and get her to help us. In return for her help, her and her son will be protected, entering the witness protection program. We will give her a new identity and a place to live. But she must provide us with important information. We know that she is directly connected to "El Rey". It seems that she has a certain hierarchy in the group of prostitutes working in "TonDC". That is why she is a very important link in this case. -the inspector finished informing Raven who gave her full attention to the detective.

The Latina understood the importance of the mission to which she was being integrated into. But she disliked the idea of the possibility that she might involve her best friend, Clarke, in the operation. She hated the idea and also feared some unpleasant consequences from it.

Raven had kept her true profession a secret to her friends and acquaintances, because her work was usually undercover in cases with very nasty people, mafias, serial killers, etc. It was a murky world in which she worked and helped but many big fish behind bars.

As far as her best friends Clarke and Niylah knew, she was a employee in a mechanic shop, since she was passionate about wheels, both two and four since she was a child.

At the age of 22 she entered a special program of the police academy, in the undercover agents' division. Where from the beginning she was attracted by the homicide division , making an outstanding career for herself in just four years,which she received honors for. Today, at the age of 28, she was a detective in the homicide division of the city of New York, always working as an undercover agent, under the supervision of Chief Inspector Niko Harrison, who admired her always impeccable work and results.

Raven had decided to keep her true profession a secret since in a way, she felt that she was protecting her loved ones. But now, with this important case that would involve Clarke, there was a risk that her secret would be discovered, and God forbid, perhaps the slightest chance of jeopardizing the safety of her best friend Clarke, something made her very nervous.

Raven was in a dilemma with Clarke's safety, but she could not refuse to help the detectives. All she could do was try to protect her secret and the safety of her best friend at all costs.

\- From now on you will work closely with Detective Blake, you will be partners and will be in constant communication. You will follow Fish, and figure out how to approach her and convince her to help us -Detective Rivers informed her new boss before Raven’s silence as she thought about everything that was going to happen,

\- Me and my partner are great admirers of your friend Clarke Griffin,who is known as the singer Angel. I've convinced my boyfriend to go see her at all of her shows, trying to get close to her in some way. But I have not been able to get close to her. That's when we found out that you had a lifelong friendship with her, and it was so much easier for you to be the one who could, through Clarke, get close to this Fish woman.

\- And what the hell does my friend Clarke have to do with all this? She is simply an art teacher at the school. I do not want her to be involved in the this when she is completely innocent! Raven irritatedly the surprise of those present.

-Detective Reyes,calm down , we know that Clarke Griffin is completely innocent, we have investigated her as we have all the staff of the institute. All the staff have no criminal record except for the director Nia Azgeda, there are some things that do not fit in her history. But we are investigating her more thoroughly. We need Clarke to help us because we have noticed that lately she talks a lot with the Fish woman, and it would be a good way to get closer to her through your friend - Detective Blake clarified as she tried to calm the irritated and worried Raven.

\- I see ... But don’t you think that’s normal? I mean, Clarke is the art teacher of Fish’s son, they probably talk about the child's progress, and are not friendly - Raven replied still upset with the fact that the situation she found herself in would involve Clarke.

\- Detective Reyes, I understand your concern for the safety of your friend, but believe me, we do not want to involve innocent people or put their lives in any kind of risk unless we have to. Miss Griffin is just a link that we need and that is precisely why you are very important, as you will be directly in charge of protecting your friend and at the same time try to get close to the Fish woman - Inspector Rivers explained very calmly.

\- I can tell you that involving my best friend does not please me, but I know what my duties are and I will fulfill them as I have always done. Do not worry about it ... now is there anything else I should know? - Raven said as she looked directly into the eyes of her boss, making clear her professionalism despite her displeasure.

\- I think that’s for today ... Tonight you and Detective Blake will attend your friend Griffin's show in "Polis" then you will join Murphy and Desert stationed opposite the "TonDC" brothel. - Inspector Rivers ordered after which Raven stood up and after saying goodbye those present, she left the room clearly worried.

 

Meanwhile, at the Four Seasons Hotel, Alicia had taken a shower and followed her sister's good advice, she had let her panic leave her body as she showered. She felt a little relieved after receiving the messages from her beloved twin. Now she was leaving the bathroom still naked in search of her clothes in the large closet next to the bed, where Niylah was finally waking up.

The blonde opened her eyes and found that magnificent and well-known naked body of the model, who had her back to her as she looked for her clothes.

\- Good morning and what a good view - Niylah said as she sat up in the big bed and looked at Alicia, who had jumped at the sound of her voice and looked over her left shoulder at the woman, smiling subtly at her.

\- Bonjour ma Chérie, how did you sleep?

\- Oh i slept very well ... although my body aches all over... but you know that already - Niylah replied smiling mischievously while winking at the beautiful brunette.

Alicia immediately around still completely naked in front of the sparkling eyes of Niylah, who looked at her with desire, something that made the model shudder, rekindling her inner fire instantly. As she looked at that amazing woman in bed, she immediately thought ... "since when did a comment like that make me shudder me? ...Get control that fucking pulsation between your legs, damn you, Woods ... "

\- Hmm ... I agree - Alicia finally answered, biting her lips with a thirst for more. Even when a part of her mind shouted at her to keep looking for her clothes, most of her body took on a life of its own and with a silly smile on her face, she sensually approached the bed, climbing like a feline until she reached the warm body of her lover, who greeted her with pleasure and a deep kiss. She was clearly attracted to Niylah, she no longer had doubts about that.

The lovers gave each other multiple orgasms as they had done during the previous night. Alicia was so attracted to Niylah that she knew something was not right. This was not normal for her. But this woman was changing her, and she did not want to separate herself from her fiery body, from her attentive caresses, from that mixture of wild sweetness that made her feel delirious.

Niylah was definitely unique, she had never been with someone like her and she was incredibly addictive. She tried not to think about that anymore,just being with that woman made her happy in many ways and she thought to continue giving herself the pleasure of being with her. She also knew and repeated like a mantra in her mind, that Niylah knew very well who she was dealing with. Nyliah knew who she was,knew of the reputation that followed her, and they both knew perfectly well that they were enjoying the moment and nothing else. There would be no drama of any kind.

After a few hours of delicious sex and after continuing a little more in a sensual shower together, they were now sitting in the living room of the suite,enjoying brunch. Niylah was dressed in panties and a blue silk shirt of the model that offered her kindly. While Alicia wore a carmine-colored silk gown by Victoria Secrets which was untied, revealing her naked body beneath. To Niylah's eyes, it was the sexiest image she had ever seen in her life, and she felt as if she was living a dream.

\- I was thinking that maybe you would like to come with me tonight to see the show of a friend of mine, who by the way you know very well said Niylah, while Alicia choked on her orange juice.

\- Are you alright Ali ? - a worried Niylah asked, while Alicia coughed. Her pulse had began to race as soon as she heard the blonde's invitation, wondering what the hell she meant?

\- Ermmm ...cough .... Yeah, it's just went down the wrong way mon amour ... but what friend are you talking about?

\- Clarke, my blind friend, with who you danced with in the club so sensually,and that after you almost got slapped by my other friend Raven,who thought that you were your sister - Niylah clarified as she brought her coffee cup to her mouth to take a small sip, while looking carefully at Alicia, studying carefully all the expressions on her face and body.

\- Oh ... Clarke ... mon Dieu! I remember her ... but what kind of show are we talking about? - the model responded with smile on her face while eating an exquisite croissant.

\- She is a singer ... her stage name is Ángel, and sometimes she sings in pubs in the city. She has a great voice and also a lot of talent! The pubs are full when she shows up, she has a lot of fans you know ... I'm sure you'll like her - Niylah explained enthusiastically, trying to convince the model, who listened attentively as she tried to make a decision.

Alicia ate her croissant with strawberry jam as she looked at Niylah with wide eyes, trying to hide the slight panic she was beginning to feel. Perhaps the blonde was somehow fantasizing that they had something beyond sex, and was already inviting her to go out with her on some kind of "date"? She prayed to all the gods that it was that.

Niylah, noticing immediately the doubt and the conflict in the silence of the model, tried to explain.

\- Ali, you do not have to come if you do not want to ... do not think I'm trying to fantasize about you ... I know we only enjoyed some good times last night and today, and believe me I do not expect anything else from you ... it's just a friendly invitation ... only if you have no commitment tonight and you want to listen to good music, do something different than what you are used to. - Nyliah said in a very calm tone of voice the blonde, making it clear to Alicia who breathed again and thanked her.

\- Mon Cherie ... I am sorry for slowness to answer, it is that I'm starving ... hahaha ... yes, it's fine ... I think I would like the idea of seeing your friend sing and if she's as good as it dances, i’m sure she will get a new fan tonight - Alicia finally answered, a little surprised of herself ... Since when did she accept invitations like this? But her mouth had opened before she could think about her answer a little more carefully. Anyway ... she had said it and would enjoy it.

\- Great!! We have to be there at eight o'clock - a happy Nyliah replied.

\- Well ... that gives us a few hours to continue enjoying the beautiful privacy - Alicia said in a sensual voice, as she approached Niylah's neck and sucked it with a wet kiss, which immediately made her smile along with the blonde and also brought them back to the glory of sensations.

Clarke had woken up late but was very excited about the show she would give at night in the pub "Polis" especially knowing that Lexa, her new muse, would attend. For some unknown reason, she wanted to dedicate a special song to her, which she had in mind, and that she only had to practice a little the chords and the lyrics. It was a very sweet song, which she had heard on the radio not so long ago, and which she had wanted to incorporate into her repertoire. she felt that it was a perfect song to dedicate to her Doctor, even if it was not one of her great idol Lana del Rey’s songs.

The young artist felt that something was happening between her Lexa, something that although she wanted to stop, she could not. Every time she was next to the Doctor, the sensations that ran through her body were endless as if she were with someone she had known for a long time, and it was something really strange but delicious and addictive.

After having listened to the tragic story of Lexa's wife, she could have sworn that she had felt that deep pain through the story she was listening to, as if I had been part of the brunette and knew exactly how she was suffering in that cold and dark room, where Lexa had hidden herself to stop feeling this pain.

Seeing and feeling that image of the Doctor surrounded by total darkness and emptiness, had pierced her heart like a sharp and extremely painful spear. She could not understand why the story had affected her so much.

Clarke and Raven arrived at the pub around seven o'clock on a rather cold, white night in New York. The artist could feel that she was a little more nervous than usual and her friend picked up on it immediately while helping her in the dressing room to prepare for the show.

\- Griffin, are you going to tell me what's happening to you today? Do not forget that I've known you for a long time and I know when you're more nervous than usual - Raven said while brushing her friends blonde hair in front of a large illuminated mirror.

\- Lexa is coming to watch me sing ... - Clarke said to the displeasure of Raven, who took a deep breath but did not make any sound. She had mentally told herself that she would not judge who her friend liked, but she still did not trust the Doctor, although Clarke had told her everything that had happened lately and her purely professional intentions.

For Raven now her worries were much greater, than to worry about a woman like Lexa Woods, she told herself and tried to sound sincere in her response.

\- Ah ... I see and why does that make you more nervous than usual?

\- Because things happen to me when she is near ... and knowing that she will be there, among the crowd, makes me a little more nervous - the artist responded as she shrugged her shoulders, unable to explain herself better.

\- What I know is that you are someone special, with a huge talent and no matter who is out there, I know that once you get on that stage you become Angel, and your voice captivates the audience. So I would not think about the fact that that Lexa is in the audience. Go out there and sing, do not think, just feel and express yourself as you always do - Raven said as she placed her head onto Clarke’s shoulder who was surprised but who smiled slightly as she gently, squeezed the hand of her friend.

\- Thanks, Raven... for always being by my side, for taking care of me, for being my rock, my strength, for always being so honest with me - Clarke replied excitedly. Clarke’s words pierced the heart of the Latina, making her eyes moisten. she did not feel really good, with Clarke telling her that she was always honest. Having to keep her true profession secret was not something she liked to do, even knowing she had good reasons for doing so.

\- Stop Griffin ... shit, I have got something in my eye ... I'll be back soon - Raven said as she left the dressing room. she needed to breathe and let out those damn tears in her eyes, she was in such a hurry that she did not even close the door of the dressing room behind her. Luckily, nobody was in the corridors.

Clarke was a little surprised, but she understood that she had touched something sensitive in her friend. She smiled slightly as she got up and finished preparing for her show when her phone rang in her pocket.

\- Hi...?

\- Hi ... may i speak with the Angel who sings so beautifully? - said the unmistakable voice of Lexa’s, something that immediately made Clarke smile like a child on a birthday morning.

\- Hahahaha ... oh well, thank you, Lexa. I'm glad you're here, I'll tell Jasper to come to look for you at the door. Have you come with your friends? - Clarke answered still smiling, something that made Lexa smile immediately, addicted to her husky voice.

\- Yes, Octavia and Lincoln are here with me and we just met with your friend Niylah and my sister Alicia, who have also come to see you, so there are five of us - Lexa said to Clarke’s great surprise. Had she heard right ?! Alicia had come with Niylah? !! At what point had she missed this important development in the private life of her dear friend?

\- Clarke ...?! Are you still there? - Lexa asked a little worried, after a prolonged silence.

\- Oh yes, excuse me ... well, then I'll tell Jasper to meet you at the door -Clarke answered.

\- Well, then see soon you, Angel - Lexa answered in a rather sensual tone, causing Clarke’s legs become unsteady causing her to sit down immediately.

\- Yes, see you soon... I hope you like the show - Clarke managed to answer, hiding her momentary weakness.

\- I am sure that we like it very much - Lexa said as she wished to say more but stopped herself. She did not want to sound pushy or heavy. She had agreed with Clarke that they would get to know each other,better, and to give each other time, and in spite of the small kiss on the lips that they had shared the previous night, nothing had changed, their relationship was a friendly one at the moment.

Clarke spoke to Jasper, member of her sound team,and asked to find her friends and give them the best table in front of the stage, which was already reserved for them.

Later, after Raven had returned from her sudden escape to the bathroom, she excitedly told her about Niylah's apparent relationship with Lexa's twin, the model Alicia, and the Latina could not help but frown. Maybe her friends had lost some sense on the way? Why did those Woods sisters have to capture her two best friends so easily, being the way they were? Shit! I can't help want to answer with a very ironic "Oh wow ... thank goodness they are not triplets because I would have also be linked to a Woods sister" but that comment would not please Clarke, who needed concentrate on her show.

The pub was full as it always was when they announced that Angel was coming. The audience shouted, whistled and applauded enthusiastically for the whole hour and a half, in which Clarke sung various songs, talked to the audience, and also dedicated songs that were requested.

Lexa, on the other hand, was on another planet as she looked at the beautiful Angel singing with her special voice, which seemed to penetrate her to the soul. Her twin Alicia also was delighted, applauded and whistled at the end of each song, who undoubtedly became a new fan, amazed by the enormous talent of Angel and her charming voice and style.

At times, Alicia watched her sister, sitting next to her. She could not help smiling, witnessing how captivated Lexa was by the artist, it was very clear to the eyes of the famous model, that her twin had finally felt again, and nothing made her happier. Alicia knew how much that meant for Lexa's life, to be able to feel again, to live, to love, as she had done with her deceased wife. She was grateful, without a doubt, for the blessed arrival of Clarke Griffin in the life of her twin.

Besides, Alicia liked the artist a lot. She saw Clarke as someone who was honest, sweet, talented, intelligent, and a very beautiful woman indeed. If Lexa had not seen her first, and if she were one of those who seriously relate to someone, Alicia would definitely have chosen Clarke as her partner. Her sister was very lucky and seeing her smile that way throughout the concert, had made her very happy.

On the other hand, Alicia tried not to concentrate on herself, and on the incredible and wonderful day, that she had with Niylah. She still repeated to herself that she should relax and enjoy her company, they had not spoken of anything serious, of any promise, of any demand. They had only enjoyed the night and day, in a way that Alicia could not remember having done so in a very long time with the same woman.

At times she looked at the concentrated and smiling face of Niylah, whom she had all the time been hugging as she sat next to her. she was amused by the fact that she could not let go of her body, it was like she needed to feel her all the time, and also the taste of her skin, her scent.

Oh God! she adored her ... she adored the tremendous softness in that woman's skin, and that exquisite scent of roses, so in some moments she would come closer and place a little kiss on her neck, surprising the blonde, who looked at her with a huge smile on her face, always needing to take a drink of her beer to calm her craving for more.

Niylah could not believe what she was living next to the famous model yet. And although the blonde knew very well how the blonde did not have relationships, it was impossible not to fantasize a bit with the crazy idea that perhaps Alicia felt something different with her, for some unknown reason. But that was a question that she would not ask, she did not want to scare the model in any way. So she told herself to enjoy everything they lived, and that would be it.

Suddenly all the eyes in the room turned to the stage, Clarke was going to close her show but announced that the last song was dedicated to someone special ...

\- Thank you! Thank you all for coming, for being so warm and for behaving yourselves! Ha ... well, to close tonight, I want to dedicate this last and very special song, to a very special woman I have met recently. You know who you are, this song is for you ... I hope you like it ... - Clarke said, followed by the audience breaking into applause. Lexa felt like an intense light had penetrated her and undressed her, there, in front of the entire audience, although no one but her and those sitting at her table knew that Clarke was referring to her.

Her heart began to race, and she smiled as her cheeks turned red, while her sister immediately turned to look at her, and squeezed her hand under the table, smiling at her, knowing what her sister was feeling.

Then their eyes were concentrated again on the stage, where the chords of the song "May I" of the group Trading Yesterday, began play as Clarke started to sing an acoustic version,as her face was illuminated by a beautiful smile on her face. Clarke seemed nervous,and that tender detail did not go unnoticed in the fascinated green eyes of Lexa, who was preparing for the song that what that beauty was going to dedicate to her.

"... there you stand, opened heart, opened doors  
Full of life with a world that's wanting more  
But I can see when the lights start to fade  
the day is done and your smile has gone away  
Let me raise you up  
Let me be your love  
May I hold you as you fall to sleep  
when the world is closing in  
And you cannot breathe here  
May I love you, may I be your shield  
when no one can be found  
May I lay you down ... "

Lexa could not contain the emotion that Clarke's beautiful voice was making her feel in her soul and that lyrics that went so deep in her beating heart. Did Clarke want to kill her right there? She wondered because she was not sure she could stand the whole song. Her emotions soared inside her with such intensity that her eyes began to moisten, almost without being able to blink, completely absorbed in the spell that that precious Angel had her in, there on the stage, singing to her words that meant much more than a simple song.

"... All I want is to keep you safe from the cold  
To give you all that your heart needs the most  
Let me raise you up  
Let me be your love  
May I hold you as you fall to sleep  
when the world is closing in  
And you cannot breathe here  
May I love you, may I be your shield  
when no one can be found  
May I lay you down  
All that's made me is all worth trading  
Just to have one moment with you  
So I will let go with all that I know  
Knowing that you're here with me  
For your love is changing me  
May I hold you as you fall to sleep  
when the world is closing in  
And you cannot breathe  
May I love you, may I be your shield  
when no one can be found  
May I lay you down ... "

A couple of tears ran down Lexa's cheeks, her mind was blocked, but her heart felt more alive than ever. Clarke was dedicating that song to her? At one point she felt that she had stopped breathing, because when Angel finished the song, and a huge ovation sounded in the crowded pub, she just kept sitting there, unable to move a single muscle of her body, looking at the magical being in front of her, who had just illuminated her in all her being, like a sun at dawn. Her heart spoke loudly within her responding to the wonderful proposal ... YES CLARKE! YOU CAN LOVE ME, YOU CAN HOLD ME, YOU CAN BE MY EVERYTHING ..."

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=11bizxe)


	10. Became One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should warning all of you that this chapter is in flames... lol, so my dear readers, i must recomend it to read at home. ;-) Hope you like this very especial chapter that i really enjoyed writing.  
> Thanks for keep reading my stories, giving me kudos, writing such wonderful comments, always means a lot to me!  
> Sangabrielle

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2lm17dh)

The lights of the city were reflected in the window of the penthouse as white snowflakes began to fall slowly, almost magically outside.

Lexa did not pay attention to the white snowflakes but instead, was absolutely spellbound watching something even more beautiful as an Angel of Light was standing in front of her. She was an incredible woman who had captivated her so suddenly, that she did not have time to raise her high walls of protection or to feel her fears, she could not resist the strength and intensity of her light, which had simply possessed her body and soul.

Clarke was standing next to the black leather sofa, in the middle of the room with a faint smile on her face, she was feeling a little nervous and uncomfortable by the silence that had persisted between them after Lexa invited her to go home with her and had helped her get her coat.

Even though Clarke could not see Lexa, she could feel the tense energy in the air and could hear the strong and racing heart of the dark-haired doctor. Lexa’s breathing was rapid abnormal, even the intense heat that began to radiate from her skin, causing the Chanel perfume that was wearing to seem more intense and stronger, which made her feel sensations inside her whole body.

Lexa looked at Clarke as she thought how to keep resisting what she felt so strongly inside her. Her body betrayed her, she was weak in the face of the enormous desire to feel that beautiful and enigmatic young woman’s body in front of her, there at that very moment, without any interruptions.

After such an emotional moment in the pub, as Lexa found herself under the spell of that Angel's voice, and that last song that had simply swept away of her caution, she did not want to go to her apartment without Clarke. The time had come to face her fears, to finally accept the pure and clear reality, her heart was beating again. The warmth of her feelings overwhelmed her completely, and the one responsible for that was the artist, whom she wanted in body and soul.

When it was time to say goodbye to Clarke, Lexa could not resist her feelings, she could not and did not want to let Clarke go. Ignoring that voice inside her mind, which was still trying to stop her from giving in to her feelings, she had invited Clarke not only to her apartment, but to cross that invisible line that they had both marked, and Clarke accepted the invitation without hesitation, which indicated to Lexa that the desire to cross the line was mutual.

Her heart and mind battled for one last time, it was time to either give into the passionate feelings that Clarke made her feel, or go back to her professionalism and put finally that distance between herself and her patient forever. 

Her doubts and fear enveloped her, she tried to make that decision but it was almost impossible. Especially because she did not want to hurt Clarke again, but deep in her soul she was terrified.

Clarke, on the other hand, had sensed the dilemma in her doctor's mind and knew that Lexa was frightened by the whirlwind of feelings and sensations they both felt for each other. It was like a huge wave of passion was sweeping them up and they could not stop it.

The artist knew that the dilemma Lexa was facing was very intense and that she would have to take that first step, to give her confidence, security, warmth, protection. Although she also feared the result of putting too pressure on the situation in which they found themselves in. Her heart was beating so hard for Lexa, that if Lexa would suddenly leave her that would hurt her again. But she told herself that this invitation meant something, it meant that Lexa’s high walls were beginning to crumble and that a part inside her Doctor wanted her and felt the same attraction as she did and it was time to find out.

Without thinking for another a second, she moved closer to Lexa and placed her hands onto the surprised face of the doctor, who watched her with passion in her eyes. The brunette knew she had lost the battle, her walls were down, her soul exposed and her body was on fire.

Lexa had tried to maintain the professional distance with her patient since they had agreed that friendly truce during their dinner together, but the reality was that it was impossible. She closed her eyes for a moment, as she felt fingers gently brushing her lips. It was difficult for her to breathe, and without being able to stop it a slight moan escaped her mouth.

Clarke smiled as she touched the doctor’s lips with her fingers, lips which she had once tasted, and she wanted so much to feel them again. Her body burned with desire, while now her fingers slowly moved over that face that she imagined was so beautiful, so perfect, listening with pleasure to the doctor's rapid breathing, and how that body tensed as she caressed the beautiful face. 

Clarke bit her lower lip, wanting to go touch Lexa’s skin as she discovered the passion in Lexa, who was finally surrendering to her, to the desire that both clearly felt.

\- Clarke ... I ... can’t… - Lexa made her last attempt to stop what would happen, but she knew it was a battle that she had lost.

Lexa felt an enormous thirst that she could only satisfy by kissing Clarke as she felt soft fingers brush over her face then return to her lips, feeling them again.

Her green eyes darkened with desire as she gazed at Clarke's bright, smiling face for a brief moment. She had no doubt that she wanted her with all her being, she wanted to undress her and finally make her own, surrendering to her body and allowing the light of that beautiful Angel to flood her soul. She smiled as she let the fear disappear from her mind, and all her walls slowly collapsed.

\- Shush ... please… Lexa ... don’t fear this ... let me love you, trust me, trust what I feel for you. - Clarke lifted her hands to that beautiful face of her doctor as she caressed her cheeks with her thumbs tenderly, as she closed the distance between to finally kiss those delicious lips.

Clarke's sincere words echoed in Lexa’s mind like a mantra, she could feel each of them inside her, moving every part of her body and soul like an earthquake of emotions that shook her as she allowed herself to feel emotions that she had not felt in a long time.

Clarke had finally pierced all her defenses like an infinite ray of light and love as she felt those lips kissing hers with such tenderness, kissing them slowly as her soul was exposed to what the artist was giving her. Her body reacted immediately to the heat, to the intense and wonderful desire, to the passionate fire she felt growing inside her.

Clarke found herself surprised as she felt Lexa's hands hold her by the waist, bringing her body closer, and at the same time, an indiscreet tongue ran over her lower lip, as if asking permission to enter. 

Clarke felt that her body was reacting so intensely to everything that Lexa was initiating, that she opened her lips barely enough, to be sweetly penetrated by that delicious and tempting tongue, which soon possessed her with a wave of passion and heat that took her to infinity.

Lexa, feeling invaded by the sweet taste of Clarke's mouth felt her insatiable desire to possess Clarke completely break free. She gently traced all the inner walls of that delicious mouth, enjoying the slight moans that she produced in the artist who had completely surrendered to the passion of the intense kiss.

Soon Lexa's hands took on a life of their own and began to move past Clarke's waist, and under the white silk shirt, she was wearing.

The contact of the Doctor's long fingers with Clarke's burning skin, made her lose herself in a world beyond anything she had imagined.

For a second Clarke cut the passionate kiss, she needed to breathe, but without resisting the passion as she nervously smiled as she felt Lexa’s swollen lips with her fingers. 

The doctor reacted instantly as she looked at her with her beautiful green eyes so darkened by intense sensations produced by the kiss and touching Clarke's skin, which felt like soft velvet.

\- Clarke... Are you okay ...? – Asked a little nervous & very excited Lexa.

\- Shush… don’t worry Dr.Woods, just guide me to your room - Clarke said in a very deep voice as she caressed Lexa’s face as she smiled, her breathing was rapid, and Lexa could see that her nipples were erect underneath her shirt.

\- Clarke ... are you sure ...? We don’t have.. - Clarke put two of her fingers on Lexa's lips to stop her speaking. 

\- Yes Lexa, I am sure ... I want to make love with you. I know it's not easy for you, but let yourself go, let your heart beat again, let yourself feel alive. Let me love you.

Lexa took Clarke's face in her trembling hands, with a smile on her face, and her eyes shining with passion and emotion. Clarke had the magic to penetrate her with her words so deeply, that she could do with her whatever she wanted to do, without her being able to resist that sweet, so unique spell. 

This beautiful Angel asked her to let her love her, and although she still felt a little fear, closed her eyes, breathed deeply, and when she opened them again, she took the Clarke's hands that caressed her cheeks, bringing both to her lips, to sweetly kiss them. Her eyes shone, laden with the moisture of emotion that she was feeling at that moment. she was ready to feel again, and let her beautiful Angel guide her to that paradise that she were once in her life, to love her, fill her with light and warmth again.

A tear finally escaped her eyes as her emotion overwhelmed her. She placed a soft kiss on the lips of the artist, which made Clarke smile, knowing that this was a positive response to her request.

Lexa gently placed her forehead on Clarke's for a moment and breathed in with pleasure her scent. Her Angel immediately captured her lips, melting into another passionate kiss as Lexa took her hand to guide her slowly to her room.

Once they entered the room, Lexa guided Clarke to the edge of the bed, where the artist immediately stretched out her hands to feel where the bed was.

Lexa moved closer and took Clarke in another passionate kiss to which she felt the artist respond to as her hands began to unbutton the shirt that Clarke was wearing.

Clarke moved her arms around Lexa’s neck and pulled her closer as she wanted to feel more intensity, if possible, in that kiss, while unleashing in them the inner lust of their burning bodies.

Lexa finished unbuttoning the thin white silk shirt and began to open it while her eyes looked at those beautiful big breasts fastened in a black lace bodice, the sexiest image she had seen in a long time.

Lexa was frozen in space and time, as she stared with a huge desire for a moment, with her lips parted as she ran her tongue over them, while Clarke started to smile a little flushed, knowing that Lexa was hypnotized by her breasts.

\- Lexa, do you like what you see? You can touch them. - Lexa smiled as the momentary spell.

She was in broke as she was surprised by the comment of the gorgeous woman in front of her, who smiled at Lexa with an amused look on her face, with some mischief in her expression, as she imagined without doubts that her doctor was lost in her breasts.

\- I'm sorry ... Clarke, they're as beautiful as your whole body is - Lexa said in a very deep tone of voice that shook Clarke.

The artist bit her lower lip, she was so excited. She just wanted to feel Lexa's hands on her and her lips kissing her own, something that she did not have to wait too long for.

Her breathing began to become erratic when Lexa proceeded to remove her shirt slowly leaving her shoulders bare, to which she immediately brought her soft lips to place small kisses.

Then Lexa began to kiss along her shoulders to her neck as she savoring every inch of skin that her mouth brushed, sucked gently, licked with her tongue, almost tickling Clarke who was on the verge of an orgasm, only with those kisses that were touching her shoulders and her neck. Her lover was passionate, but slow and knew how to excite her as she took her time.

\- Lexa … - Clarke pronounced her name whispered, with a deep voice. She needed Lexa right that moment in other part of her excited body.

\- Clarke, let me enjoy every part of you... Relax and enjoy it with me, touch me - Lexa whispered in Clarke's ear, taking her hands to press them to her body.

Clarke was still biting her lips, licking them with her restless tongue, and Lexa's lips still kissed her neck, Lexa was making her feel so many different emotions and feelings as she let out moans of pleasure that touched all Lexa’s senses.

Clarke threw her head back giving more space to Lexa, more skin to savor. Soft, white skin that the Doctor kept discovering and enjoying, and now biting gently more and more while her hands descended to Clarke's pants, beginning to undo the button, to then lower the zipper carefully, taking her time, raising her skillful hands to that tight abdomen, caressing with her fingers, that skin with extreme slowness and pleasure.

Clarke could feel that her underwear was completely wet, she was dying to feel those long fingers of Lexa caressing her where she needed it most, urgently, and then to finally feel her inside her.

But Lexa continued with her hot kisses on her neck and part of her chin now, slowly reaching her lips again, introducing her tongue at the same time that one of her hands was inserted in her pants to feel her underwear that was clearly soaked.

The Doctor smiled with some malice against Clarke’s lips, who felt fingers brushing her clit as she let out a deep moan, beginning to move her hips against the body of her expert lover, who left two of her fingers over that area, letting Clarke's body delight with them for a moment, while separating their mouths, leaving their foreheads together as she began to move her body against the artist's in a sensual dance that took them to the first steps to that paradise.

Clarke could not stop letting out moans, while she felt that her body went crazy as she moved against Lexa’s fingers which were still pressed over her clit. It was the most exquisite that her body experienced, while she listened with great pleasure to the moans of her lover in her ear as Lexa moved against her.

Instinctively, Clarke raised one of her hands and began to run it over the lips of her Doctor, enjoying the touch, feeling them swollen, wet. The warm air they both gave off in those deep breaths, mixed with moans that grew louder.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=1zn77zt)

Lexa immediately removed her hand from Clarke’s pants to raise it and take those fingers that brushed her lips, holding them and then move them to her mouth, licking them slowly, which made Clarke even more turned on and Lexa could feel that she was very close to an orgasm.

Lexa licked Clarke’s fingers in her mouth with passion as she looked at her with green eyes so fiery, her panties were soaked and she was really excited. She pulled Clarke's fingers from her mouth, but held them for a moment, watching her with passion and an evil smile on her face.

\- God! Clarke, you are so beautiful. Seeing you so excited for me make me crazy and I want you so badly...

\- Please, Lexa.

Lexa parted their bodies that were so turned on to take off the black shirt she was wearing, and then her bodice her pants. She took Clarke's hands and lifted them to her aroused breasts so that the blind girl could feel what her body and passion was doing to her.

Clarke moaned again deeply, feeling in the palms of her trembling hands the erect so hard nipples of her lover, who closed her eyes at Clarke’s touch, also letting out a moan of pleasure, that invaded her senses, producing an immediate shockwave of energy and heat throughout her body which ended in her throbbing sex.

\- Ohhhh Clarke ... do not stop touching me, please.

Clarke did as Lexa asked, while now her mouth traced the hot skin of the brunette's neck, her hands clenching those soft breasts with infinite delight. Soon her fingers began to touch those nipples so hard with excitement, squeezing, scarcely pinching, causing Lexa to arch her body as she moaned with pure pleasure.

Clarke immediately discovered that Lexa’s breasts were very sensitive and she enjoyed that fact to the fullest. To hear her scream in pleasure was her new religion. She delighted for a moment with the touch of her fingers, but it was time to feel the perfect shape and size of those breasts with her mouth.

Lexa was beyond all her senses, and it was not only physical pleasure that she felt but something much deeper that led her to lose herself in some paradise guided there by that incredible especial woman that was possesing her completely without mercy.

Clarke spent time tasting those breasts, licking and biting those delicious nipples subtly, listening to those deep moans of her aroused lover, who had now begun to move her pelvis against the body of the blonde, almost in an unbridled rhythm.

\- Oh my God ... Clarke ..... !Yes… oh yes… like that babe, don’t stop please…- Lexa barely managed to say between moans of pure pleasure

After a couple of minutes Lexa could not stop herself, and let a deep orgasm envelop her as she let out a very choked cry and the name of her Angel of pleasure. Falling onto Clarke's body who could not believe it as she had only attending Lexa’s breasts for a few minutes.

The artist managed to hold the body of Lexa up, who was still coming down from her climax as she caressed her back and kissed her neck.

\- Sorry, Clarke ... I just couldn’t...

\- Shush... You're beautiful when you cum, you know? And I want to hear that moan more than once tonight.

\- Aha ...?! But now it's my turn, my sweet Angel, let me help you with those annoying pants that you're still wearing.

Between nervous and excited laughter. Lexa took hold of Clarke's pants to lower them slowly, pulling them off completely, then ran her hands over Clarke’s bare legs very slowly, as she moved up placing kisses that made Clarke’s body tremble, especially as Lexa reached the top of her thighs.

Lexa arrived at Clarke’s wet sex as she raised her green eyes so darkened by passion, to look at the artists face full of pleasure, who now had tangled her hands in Lexa’s brown hair as she turned her face to the ceiling. She was ready for Lexa to make her feel her first orgasm.

Lexa smiled as she enjoyed seeing Clarke so excited and could feel that she was so so wet for her as she ran her tongue over Clarke's soaked panties, making her moan deeply.

\- Oh please ... Lexa ... I need to feel you inside me.

\- Lie down on the bed beautiful - Lexa ordered Clarke while helping her to rest slowly on her king size bed.

Clarke let herself fall slowly, aided by Lexa's strong arms until her body brushed the blue silk sheets that covered the bed.

Lexa watched her with great desire in her eyes, wetting her lips, still feeling the last waves of her orgasm running all over her body. She knelt in front of the artist, who was waiting for her anxiously and very excited, biting her fingers. Lexa gently placed her long fingers at the edges of Clarke’s panties to be able to remove them, as she was helped by Clarke, who immediately raised her hips as Lexa slid her panties off.

Lexa took hold of Clarke's ankles and placed her feet on the bed as she gently pushed her legs apart, and she began to lower her face to Clarke’s sex as she noticed juices that were already running down the thighs of the excited artist.

\- God! Clarke! You're so wet for me... I've wanted you so much - Lexa said as she looked at her bright sex, caressing the wet and somewhat trembling thighs of the artist, who had now taken her left hand to her mouth and was biting her fingers as she felt her climax approaching as soon as she felt Lexa's mouth on her hard and erect clit.

Lexa lowered her mouth to finally savor that sex that needed her to taste. Her tongue licked the wet walls slowly, while Clarke moaned and moved her pelvis against her face, already almost frantic as she was absorbed in a pleasure so intense, which she had not felt before.

Soon Lexa's hands joined that delicious torture of Clarke’s body, one hand pressed to Clarke's abdomen, to keep her stady, while the other played at the entrance of the vagina as her tongue savored and made circular movements over Clarke's swollen clit, who was so close to reaching her climax as she screamed in pleasure, still trying moving against Lexa's face.

\- Oh, Clarke ... I'll spend the night savoring you ... so baby, yes ... cum in my mouth.

Clarke could no longer answer her, she was beyond her speech as Lexa penetrated her slowly with two of her long fingers, feeling immediately Clarke's inner walls began to tighten around them as she reached her orgasm so prolonged and very deep.

After a few seconds, Clarke's body trembled, while she shouted the name of Lexa. She held Lexa's head between her legs, as she let out a deep moan and a choked cry that greatly delighted the brunette.

\- Oh LEXAAAAA !!!!

Lexa continued to penetrate her, slowing down in intensity, as she brought Clarke down from her climax. She needed to cum herself, but she concentrated on Clarke’s pleasure.

Slowly she pulled her fingers out of Clarke and began move up her body placing kisses as she did until she finally reached the thirsty mouth of her lover, who received her with despair and joy, as she gave to her passion.

Clarke could taste her own cum in the passionate kiss as she felt aftershocks of her climax throughout her, as Lexa held her with protective tenderness, caressing her hair.

After a moment Lexa pulled back from the kiss as she began to place kisses on Clarke’s cheeks, nose, and forehead, and then she fell down next to Clarke in the bed, who smiled widely at her as she bit her lip.

Lexa looked at her for a moment, as she leaned on one of her elbows, while she brushed back some blond hair from that sweaty but happy face. She was in paradise, she had just made Clarke her’s, and the feeling she had experienced had been simply magical.

The strong connection she had felt since that day that she collided with Clarke in the park, was more than evident, and in recent days the connection between them had grown stronger. The image in front of her eyes made her shiver for a moment, as tears rolled down her cheeks until they fell onto Clarke's arm, who was still returning from the paradise to which she had been taken to.

Clarke melted as she felt Lexa’s tenderness. She felt loved, even though she knew that maybe it was too soon to say it was love. But that was exactly what her lover made her feel in those moments, loved, and she had given herself to Lexa completely.

Clarke shivered as she felt tears drop onto her skin. to feel those tears brush her skin.

\- Lexa ...? Are you okay? Why are you crying? - Clarke immediately searched with her hands for the sweet face of Lexa, who felt naked in body and soul in front of Clarke.

\- Nothing is wrong ... I just never imagined feeling like this ... not even with my…

\- Your wife..? Have you imagined her while we make love? - Clarke asked a little worry. The idea that Lexa had imagined her late wife while making love with her, was not something that she wanted to think about in that moment.

\- No, I have not imagined her, believe me, Clarke. I have only seen and felt you. But I've never felt what I felt with you, not even with her, that's what I wanted to say. It was wonderful. I am sorry ... it was not my intention to worry you, or to end this moment.- Lexa gently took Clarke's hand that gently caressed her cheek, and kissed it tenderly.

\- Lexa, it was really special, I also have never experienced anything like that, so intense, so deep. Come here beautiful... this has just begun ... - Clarke said with a mischievous smile on her face, which made Lexa smile as she captured Clarke’s lips in a passionate kiss that soon escalated.

It was a wonderful feeling that Clarke had never felt before with other people who she had sex with. But this did not surprise her as ever since she collided with Lexa in the park, everything was special with her.

She felt a very unique connection between them, but this would be something that she would keep to herself for the time being. It was still too early to let her feelings for the doctor grow deeper and stronger, and even so express them loud.

For the moment she enjoyed the attention of those soft caresses on her skin from the doctor as her hand reached for Lexa's and she brought it to her mouth, then licked those two fingers that had been inside her. Lexa could not help but let out moans as she looked at the artist with passion as Clarke licked her fingers.

\- Clarke ... you going to make me go crazy. Did you know that ...? And have I told you how beautiful you are? and that I still want to continue tasting you? Come here, my Angel... Sit on me...

Lexa helped Clarke guiding her to sit on her legs then the brunette let go of Clarke’s body as she raised her hands remove the bodice that the artist was still wearing, who felt a huge relief as Lexa removed it and turned her gaze to her breasts which Lexa stared at in fascination for a moment, then began to massage them gently as she took a nipple into her mouth which made Clarke arch her body towards the brunette and moan deeply.

Lexa kissed both breasts as she caressed them then sucked and licked with her tongue, even gently biting those hard nipples that cried out for with love and passion. Clarke greatly enjoyed the attention that her passionate Doctor gave to her breasts, as she began to feel intense pleasure once again.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=9qjmm8)

Soon a hand of the brunette slid towards were Clarke needed to feel her the most as she realized that she wanted to feel Lexa cum again, and she wanted her to cum at the same time as she did, she wanted their excited bodies to become one.

They penetrated each other at the same time, increasing the rhythm, while their bodies moved in unison, and their breathing became agitated as they were lost in the waves of intense pleasure that they both felt.

\- Oh, Clarke... Together... Cum with me my Angel… do it….

Listening to Lexa’s plea, which was her desire, increased the inner fire in Clarke, who smiled as she moved her fingers faster to give more pleasure to her lover, who was about to reach her climax. 

They both felt like they were in paradise when they cum at the same time together, moaning, sweating, happy. Neither of them wanted to pull out of their lover, it was exquisite to feel the other cum around their fingers.

Lexa held the beautiful body as she placed her head over the heart of her Angel, who upon feeling her sweet lover, place her head onto her chest, lowered Clarke’s head to kiss her head. Clarke adored how tender Lexa was, especially after cumming. She made her feel loved, protected and simply hers.

Lexa loved listening to those strong heartbeats, while her own returned to its normal rhythm, with her body satisfied to hold Clarke in her arms. Clarke was so beautiful, so passionate, so dedicated that she simply heightened Lexa’s senses and made her feel pleasure.

The Doctor let Clarke's light touch her soul and enlighten her completely. She was not afraid to feel every touch from the blonde, to whisper every word in her ear, to feel pure infinite pleasure. She was not afraid to accept that she was madly in love with the artist.

\- How do you feel, my beautiful Clarke? - Lexa asked gently sweet as she still breathed rapidly, and kissed the neck and shoulders of her amazing girl.

\- I feel fantastic ... that was incredible, I do not remember having a sexual experience like that before, I swear! - Clarke managed to answer between rapid breaths and gasps, while she entangled her fingers in Lexa’s wild brown hair of Lexa as she caressed gently.

\- Well, can I take that as a compliment my sweet Angel?

\- Definitely my hot Dr. Woods. You have made me fly - Clarke said laughing, now taking Lexa’s face in her hands, and bringing it to her own to kiss her tenderly, between laughter and breaths.

\- Well, you already had wings… - said Lexa, as she looked at Clarke with such devotion in her bright, intense eyes. She felt like she was looking at a truly angelic being. A being who had revived her heart, her whole body, and soul in a magical, heavenly way.

\- Ha ... that's just my stage name. You don’t believe that I am an Angel really, do you? - Clarke answered, laughing and caressing Lexa’s face, who held her by the waist as she was still sitting on Lexa’s thighs.

\- Yes, I do believe that you are an Angel ... and now you are only my Angel - Lexa affirmed with pleasure and pride.

Lexa raised her face as she felt the desire to kiss Clarke again, who somehow felt the same desire. Delighting as they joined together in a passion, intense kiss that they both were becoming addicted to.

Clarke held Lexa's face in her hands, caressing it while her tongue was lost in the delicious mouth of her lover, who responded with a desire for more.

Needing to breathe, Clarke slowly pulled back the kiss and leaned her forehead against the sweaty forehead of the doctor, who smiled at the sensation, while they both took breaths in that their lungs were needing, if only for a brief moment.  
Could this be more perfect? Could she feel more complete than she did at that moment, as she held the body of her beautiful Clarke? No, it was definitely like opening a window in the darkroom, letting in the powerful rays of a sun full of heat, full of new energy that flooded her soul, her mind, her heart, and no, she did not want to go back to that dark room. An Angel had freed her from all her anguish, torture, grief and loneliness as she freed her from the abyss in which she had been in for so long, and she felt happy, safe and protected.

Lexa loved to feel the blind girl's hands feel and caress her face, it was something so tender, so special. She knew well that the hands of blind people are like their eyes. She hoped that what Clarke imagined her to look would be enough, but apparently it was

\- Come, let's rest more comfortably. This is a huge bed and we are on one side of it - Lexa said as she kissing Clarke several times on her chest and neck.

Lexa carefully guided Clarke to lie down next to her, then covered both of them with the silk sheet.

\- Are you nervous about the operation? - Clarke suddenly asked, after regaining her normal breathing as she leaned on her right arm, while her left hand caressed Lexa's face, ear and left shoulder, who was enjoying the touches of her beautiful girl but was surprised a little by the question.

\- I always am, but when I'm there in the operating room about to start, all my nerves disappear, I know what to do and I just concentrate on that. And you? - Lexa asked as she looked at Clarke while pushing a blond lock of hair that had fallen on her face, placing it behind Clarke’s ear.

\- I am sure that I'll be nervous, but not too much, I know I'm in the best hands - Clarke answered as she smiled and kissed Lexa’s hand

\- Clarke, we've talked about it, but I want you to keep your expectations high ... do you understand me...? this procedure ... - Lexa tried to explain, but was interrupted by Clarke's hand on her lips.

\- I know my sweet Doctor ... I know you'll do what you can, but the chances are fifty / fifty. Don’t worry, I'm so used to disappointments that one more would not be much to deal with - the artist said as her facial expressions turned sad, something that Lexa did not wish to see. She did not want Clarke to believe that the operation was would be a success, but neither did she want to make her sad, or to be negative about it.

\- No, I do not want you to go to that room with negative thoughts, or without hope. I want you to maintain your good spirit. Believe it or not, that has a great impact on recovery, the mood of the patient. So, my sweet Angel, I want you to enter that operating room with a positive mind. Dr. Kane and I we’ll do the rest - Lexa said enthusiastically caressing Clarke’s face.

\- It's fine Dr. Woods, whatever you say. But let's stop talking about that now.

Lexa put her arm behind Clarke's neck, and Clarke immediately snuggled into her chest, placing a couple of small kisses on the wet and hot skin of the brunette, who immediately smiled returning the tenderness with sweet kisses on her golden hair.

\- Heavens Clarke, what have you done to me? Now I have to continue being your Doctor ... this goes totally against the ethical principles of medicine - Lexa expressed a little worried but she still smiled.

\- I'm sorry, but the heart and desire do not understand ethical principles. And what just happened it was not just my heart that thought that way ... or am I wrong Dr. Woods? - Clarke replied mischievously as she listening to the strong heartbeats of her Doctor, who only laughed, kissing her head, and held her closer to her, if she could.

\- Ha... Yeah, I know, I'm not a victim in this, I'm a pretty active part and I wished so badly too. And definitely I don’t regret for a moment. From the first moment I saw you, I could not stop thinking about you, and to top it all, destiny was determined that we should keep meeting - Lexa finally confessed, caressing her lovers hair.

\- Well, I cannot say the same as I haven't seen you yet, but your presence was without a doubt something that did not leave my mind since that day that we collided in the park. Your scent, your essence, your strong arms, your sensual voice, your gentleness, the soft skin of your hands. And despite the bad start we had when I entered your office that day and breathed in again that scent of your skin I just could not believe it. I immediately knew who you were. But it was too late to change specialists. Well, you presented yourself very well that I did not have the opportunity to look for someone else to help me and also you are the best. And now I know that you are that in several aspects, not only in the professional one - Clarke laughed as Lexa, listened in pleasure.

\- Oh well, how could I let you go ..? You're my favorite patient by the way ... and wow! that sounded like a nice compliment my sweet Angel. Thank you.

\- You deserve it ... but I must admit that it is the truth, those hands of yours do miracles of all kinds! Not to mention the delicious length of those fingers! God! You have skilled hands and fingers - Clarke said without embarrassment, evidently very pleased with the hands of the professional who laughed.

\- Ha ... That’s good to know. Yes, I must admit that my fingers have always been well praised. Clarke, you're so beautiful, not only on the outside but inside, and I'm afraid I may fall in love with you - Lexa said without fear, so overcome by the sensations that she had enjoyed. Clarke was not expecting that confession from Lexa and it surprised and her.

\- Would it be a problem if you were both my lover and my doctor? - Clarke tried to sound positive but she was afraid to face the truth of what she felt Lexa at this point. Clarke wanted to try to be cautious if she could, at least until she was safer.

\- I don’t know if it would be a problem or a blessing ... well, it does not matter, I want to enjoy this moment while it lasts, whatever it may be. I really like you Clarke, and what I've felt making love to you was just wonderful - Lexa explained, without wanting to enter much into the feelings that she was feeling, without knowing what was happening with Clarke’s, but she definitely prayed that the feelings were mutual.

\- I must say that I felt the same, it was really beautiful, and I feel very especial with you. I just hope that this is definitely not a problem - Clarke said a little bit nervous

\- It will not be beautiful, believe me, it will not be ... I want to spend time with you, not only making love, but I want to get to know you, and I want to go out sometimes, and you know, like a couple.

Clarke felt as though a Cupid’s arrow had hit her heart as she listened to Lexa’s words. Was Lexa really saying that she wanted them to be a couple? She tried not to look like a schoolgirl too excited, and immature, but she felt like jumping around the bed to celebrate the beautiful proposal but managed to stay calm.

\- I ...Lexa, seriously? Are you sure? I mean, you don’t need to feel that...

\- Definitely Yes! my sweet Clarke ... I want us to try ... if you agree. – Lexa cut Clarke’s worries with a determinated statement deep from her heart and mind. She really wanna try to live again, to love again, and that especial woman in her arms was the right one, she just knew it without doubts. And Clarke could felt inmediately that those words were real and she was touching the sky, because she felt that something beautiful was starting around then.

\- Of course I agree Lexa. I would love us to try. I really feel that we will be just fine. - Clarke finally said expressed with joy, excitement in her voice, and with enthusiasm that she could not, as she felt for Lexa’s lips to melt into them with passion once more.

Lexa could not feel more complete, more excited about a future with Clarke as she gave herself once more to her, to her warmth, as she moved her body on top of Clarke’s, as she kissed her with fervor again, igniting the intense internal flame between them once more.


	11. My heart will go on

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2u5usfp)

The sound of the rain hitting the window of the room, woke Lexa slowly the next morning. her green eyes were focusing little by little on the beautiful image beside her on the bed. Clarke's beautiful, relaxed, sleepy face, with blond hair falling over her left cheek.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2gv4f1d)

Lexa felt that an enormous energy ran through her whole body and soul. Her fears were now part of the past. She felt as if she was awakening to a new life, a one that was full of warmth, of light, transmitted by that beautiful Angel asleep beside her. Maybe it too was early to feel that way in a relationship that was just beginning. But she knew deep in her soul, that Clarke was the chosen one, she was the only one who had managed to tear down her high walls which protected her against any possibility of returning to feel love for someone.

The doctor was madly in love with the artist, that was as clear as the crystal drops of rain that fell on the windows, and she accepted that realization with enthusiasm and joy.

Lexa was tempted to caress that beautiful and smooth face of her love, to remove those strands of blonde hair that covered her face but she did not want to wake her up yet, it was still quite early, so she carefully got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later she returned wearing a pair of knickers and a T-shirt from her favorite baseball team, the NY Yankees as she went to the kitchen to make some coffee.

Lexa felt so full of life, so happy, so full of so many things that she had lost five years ago, that somehow she felt as if she were living a dream.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=20u2trc)

But suddenly her heart stopped the celebration when her eyes found the beautiful photos of her late wife on the door of her refrigerator. Everything disappeared for a moment around her as her mind returned to that happy moment with Costia, a day they had enjoyed on the beach.

Costia loved the ocean, and whenever they could, they went to the summer mansion that Lexa owned in the Hamptons.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=iznk47)

Now she was on that beach that they loved so much. The sun was shining on the blue waters of the ocean, on a beautiful summer morning. Lexa was sitting in the sand taking pictures of her beautiful wife, who ran and jumped laughing in front of her, playing with the foam of the waves that kissed the shoreline.

\- Lexie, leave that camera and come here, the water is beautiful - Costia shouted from  
the shore, where her feet were kissed by the refreshing sea water.

\- Not yet ... I love taking beautiful photos ... - Lexa answered laughing and continuing to take photos with her camera, capturing the beauty of her wife who immediately ran towards her laughing.

\- Oh, no doctor ... You're going to come with me into the water - Costia said as she threw herself on Lexa's body as she began to kiss her and tickle her while laughing out loud.

\- HAHA... NO CO ... PLEASE !!! Hahahahaha... Love ... you are terrible! Tell me ... what am I going to do with you? - Lexa said between laughter, as she held the hands of her wife, looking into her deep blue-green eyes, as Costia smiled at her as she bit her lower lip.

\- Well ... I have some suggestions - Costia replied with eyes full of mischief, as she sat astride the body of her love, looking at her with passion and infinite love.-

Yes...? What beautiful? - Lexa asked lost in the love of her wife, who was illuminated by the sunlight behind her. Lexa was holding her by the waist, while her pelvis began to move suggestively, which made Costia smile even more.

\- Hmmm ... something like that ... but not here or the neighbor is going to denounce us for immoral behavior in a public area! Hahahaha ... the old widow Stewart is going to die of a heart attack if she sees us naked on the beach making love do not you think my sweet Lexie?

\- Hahahaha ... well, at least she will die with a good image on her mind! Hahahaha ... come here, let her denounce us - Lexa said as she captured Costia's lips in a passionate kiss, which led her to lose herself in the moment as her whole body shuddered.

When they needed to take a breath and barely separated their faces from each other, Costia grabbed Lexa's face, joining their foreheads together as they still breathed rapidly. Their eyes were connected as well as their hearts in a single beat.

\- My love ... my sweet Lexie ... it's time ... you must let me go - Costia said and Lexa's heart stopped again as she looked at her wife. 

\- Co ...? - a confused and trembling Lexa replied, fearing that this was only a dream and the words of Costia that sounded like a farewell.

\- Shush ... do not be afraid of love ... Just listen to me, please - Costia said as she kissed Lexa softly while caressing her face. Lexa felt like that she was short of breath, realizing where they were, and that this indeed that was just a dream.

\- My love, my sweet ... we have lived a love so beautiful, so big, so deep. And you know what? Never will anger touch our souls, our beings. I've loved you so much Lexie, I've been so happy by your side. they were the most wonderful years of my life, and I know it has been for you too. That's why you should not forget it. But you must also turn the page, start a new chapter in your life. Clarke is a wonderful and very enlightened being, she will show you the light that you show to so many of your patients, but that you yourself have not been able to see due to your pain. You must let her heal the wound in your heart, honey. I will always be with you, inside you, you should not fear more love, Clarke will fill your life with love, light, and joy and you must let that happen.

 

\- But Co ... I ... God! I do not know - Lexa could barely speak, her voice faltered and her heart beat very fast. when Costia mentioned Clarke she knew that this was not a dream but something very special. Her eyes filled with tears as she lowered them to the radiant sand beneath them.

 

\- Lexie ... look at me my love ... you should not fear ... let the love so beautiful that you have inside of you flow again ... you are so wonderful, do not let fear keep your soul feeling loneliness.

\- I've loved you so much Co ... you have no idea how much it hurts not having you by my side ... no...

\- Shush... love, I know ... I've seen it, I've felt it ... and you do not know the agony I've had seeing you like this and not being able to help you ... But it's time for you to let go of the pain, and not be afraid to love again ... You must let me go darling ... and you must give yourself the opportunity to continue.

\- Dios Co ... how am I going to do that? - Lexa asked desperately raising her wet eyes to those of her wife, who dried her tears with gentle caresses, looking at her with so much love in her eyes, that Lexa felt her soul was being lit up once more.

\- By opening your heart and soul to Clarke, but not feeling that you will betray me because I can assure you that you will not. Our love will always be there is in your memories, nobody will take that away from you. Lexie, I want you to be happy, as you were by my side, you must give yourself that opportunity. It is the only way in which my soul can finally rest and continue where I must go.

Tears continued rolling down Lexa's cheeks, who felt that the weight of the goodbye was too heavy. She felt like she was short of breath, she tried to listen to Costia, but it was difficult. Her pain overwhelmed her, and her wife immediately noticed her inner struggle. Without thinking, Costia wrapped her arms around Lexa and hugged her, as her body shone so intensely that Lexa closed her eyes and let herself be wrapped in Costia’s wonderful, warm light.

Costia held her in her arms, as she talked to her softly, and slowly Lexa could feel the anguish in her soul disappear, and the beating of her agitated heart calmed. She felt a great peace invade her, and a warm feeling ran through her body but the magic faded when Costia released her slowly, as she looked into her eyes again, smiling, radiant, kissing her once more in a long kiss, loaded with so many feelings and sensations that shook Lexa to the depths of her soul.

\- It's time for me to go love ... please promise me that you will be happy, that you will love again, that you will honor my memory by following your life in the best way possible. Lexie, I'll always be with you, and when your time comes, I'll be there is waiting for you. I love you so much and I'm so proud of you. Please Live, love, and be happy.

They stood up still holding hands, Lexa no longer cried, despite that this was Costia’s farewell, she felt a deep peace inside her. Costia smiled at her "My God, it was so real," she thought, even though she was aware that it was a dream, a very special one. Costia wrapped her again in her warm arms, as Lexa felt something release in her soul, she could not explain it, she only felt it deeply, until she smiled.

When they pulled apart, Costia caressed her face tenderly, getting lost in her eyes, then she kissed her and finally released her hands from Lexa's then turned and walked towards the sea. Lexa did not move, she just stood there on the sand, watching her leave, without despairing, without feeling pain, she was finally letting her sweet Costia go, she knew it was time.

When the ocean waters covered half of Costia’s body or the image of her, she turned to look one last time at Lexa, who smiled at her as she raised her right hand to say goodbye to what was the great love of her life, to the one who would always have in a very special part of her heart and her mind.

Costia smiled back and blew Lexa a kiss, which she could have sworn that she could feel on her lips then Costia turned her face to the horizon and a great light enveloped her image and dazzled Lexa’s eyes, who tried to see Costia one final time, but suddenly felt someone gently taking her hand and squeezing it.

As Lexa turned her face she found the beautiful image of Clarke who was looking straight into her eyes, as Lexa noticed immediately that she was not blind, she could see her and smiled silently at her, but those blue eyes spoke from her soul, filling her entire being of so much love and light, that she needed to close her eyes and let herself go in magic.

When she could reopen them, she found the artist's sleeping face, resting on the pillow beside her, while the raindrops hit the glass of the window.

A tear fell down her face, but she did not feel sad, she felt free, she felt that she was ready to live again, to love, to feel, and that precious woman at her side was the chosen one. She smiled enlightened, and this time she let her hands caress that beautiful face as she gently pushed those rebellious blond strands back from Clarke’s face.

Clarke began to wrinkle up her nose as her lips curved slightly. Lexa felt that the tender image seized her soul completely and brought to her mind the passionate and magical night they had shared, between kisses, caresses, words of desire, deep moans, total surrender to each other, in an endless sexual dance.

The exquisite memories raised the temperature of her body making her smile with malice. She moved closer to Clarke and began to place small kisses on her nose, forehead, both closed eyes, and then captured those smiling lips in a kiss.

\- Good morning, beautiful - Lexa said softly, in her ear, after a placing kisses onto Clarke's neck, who felt that this was the most beautiful awakening of her life. Her body shuddered and burned with Lexa’s tender attention of Lexa.

Hmm ... good morning to you to my sweet doctor - Clarke managed to say as she stroked Lexa's back as she captured her lips again and melting them into a deep kiss, which soon led to them losing in each other again.

While the rain continued to fall over New York, Clarke and Lexa made love for hours, surrendering completely to each other, feeling that they simply could not stop but as they embraced, letting their bodies recover, Clarke's stomach began to make noises, which led Lexa to realize that they should leave the bed and eat something.

Lexa could not let go of Clarke's hand as they left the bed to go to the bathroom, where Lexa turned the shower on and guided her beautiful artist inside with her, helping her with the shower gel and the shampoo. Clarke, without a doubt, enjoyed the dedicated and sweet attention of her doctor, who constantly kissed parts of her body, making her laugh.

After their shower, Lexa continued to help Clarke by drying her and dressing her in some clean clothes. The artist allowed herself to be helped although she herself could do it herself, she simply adored the attention that Lexa was giving her. She felt cared for, and she could also say loved," even though she knew it was a little early to say that.

Lexa led Clarke to the kitchen to make a kind of breakfast brunch. Clarke sat on one of the chairs, set around the large gray and black marble central table, which was located in the large kitchen. While Lexa began to prepare the food, humming happily one of the songs of her idol Lana del Rey, something that caused much happiness to Clarke.

As the doctor went to the big refrigerator, and at finding the photos of her sweet wife smiling at her. She stopped singing and stared at them for a very brief moment in silence, but this time she smiled as she felt that her heart was full of warmth, peace, and joy.

Her dream was the strangest one that she had ever had in her life, it felt so real and so wonderful. She silently thanked her beloved Costia for giving her this precious opportunity to say goodbye and for encouraging her to continue her life, to risk a new love, feeling safe, and protected in some way.

\- Where is your mind, my sweet doctor? - Clarke's voice interrupted Lexa’s thoughts, making her smile. The artist could not see her, but she could perceive her in an incredible way. 

\- Hahaha ... how do you do that beautiful? - Lexa asked as she turned her face towards Clarke, who was smiling.

\- I only perceive it ... are you okay? Is there something you want to talk about? - A part of Clarke feared that Lexa was experiencing some kind of regret, driven by the fear of feeling again.

\- Oh no ... do not worry ... I feel more than good, better than I've felt in a long time ... - Lexa said approaching Clarke to take hold of her hands and kiss them then she raised one of her hands to caressed the beautiful face of the artist, who let out a relieved sigh. Lexa was lost in her love as Clarke enjoyed the feeling of Lexa’s tender caresses and felt joy that Lexa was sincere in her words.

\- Precious, everything is your fault ... You are so sweet, so special - Lexa said while smiling from the depths of her soul, as she moved to kiss Clarke in such a sweet way that Clarke felt for a moment that her legs were turning to jelly.

\- Now my beautiful artist, tell me what you want to eat? Classic American breakfast? Coffee ... juice of oranges ...? Eggs and bacon ..?

\- Hmm ... I'm starving so if you please ... everything and then I want more of you - Clarke replied holding Lexa's waist, pulling her towards her, to feel those delicious lips again.

Meanwhile in another part of the city Alicia looked out of the window of her room at the rain falling slowly. The sky was completely covered with white-gray clouds, while she drank her coffee from a fine white porcelain cup. her thoughts roamed around Niylah, whom she had said goodbye to before after they left the pub. She did not feel any drama or anything else in her farewell with the blonde. It was clear that Niylah really understood how the whole thing between them was going, but the problem was herself.

In a few hours, a private plane would be waiting to take her to the other side of the country, more precisely to the sunny state of California so that she could spend a few days in her summer house, before leaving for Europe, to continue with the tour of the different Fashion Weeks.

Normally when she took rest days in California, she did not rest much as she went to parties, clubs and spent nights lost between the legs of beautiful women with whom she enjoyed pleasures, and nothing else. But this time there was something different in her mind, the previous night she had had the idea of for some strange reason to invite Niylah to accompany her to California. But she had such an internal struggle that she ended up closing up and saying goodbye to the blonde, until she returned to New York, perhaps in the spring of next year.

When she returned to her luxurious hotel suite, she felt alone for the first time. Getting into her bed, she had contemplated for a moment the place where Niylah had slept, her perfume still lingered on the beige silk sheets, especially on the pillow. It took her a long time fall asleep, something that had never happened to her before, or to think of a woman she had been with and to miss her.

After cursing herself, trying to return to her normal mental state, she was able to fall asleep, but when she woke up in the gray and rainy morning, her arms looked uselessly for the warm body of Niylah and she cursed again. She could not understand what the hell that woman had over her to produce this feeling in her. She was beginning to believe that she really felt something for Nyliah. Alicia thought about calling her twin again but discarded that idea when she remembered that Lexa had invited her beautiful Clarke to her apartment, which clearly meant that her sister was on the right track. Alicia knew that Lexa did not invite women to her home, ever since her wife had died five years ago.

Fearing that she would interrupt her, she did not call or texted Lexa, but her great desire to text Niylah hovered around her mind, while she continued to enjoy her coffee, and toast with avocado and eggs, along with a delicious juice of oranges squeezed naturally, followed more meditating on her crazy idea.

At the end of a long mental debate, she made a decision of which she was truly surprised at, but something very strong compelled her to do. She wanted to spend those days in California with Niylah, to get to know her better And even though a part of her mind was screaming at her that she was crazy, and some alarms broke loose, she picked up her phone and sent a message to Niylah with a smile on her face.

On the other side of the city, Niylah was making her coffee, wearing her beige and brown winter dressing gown, which she adored. She was surprised when her phone vibrated on the wooden table of the small kitchen, indicating that she had a text message. She picked her phone up picked her phone and her face lit up with a big smile when she read that it was from the famous model.

 

Alicia W.  
"Good morning ma Cherie, I was wondering if you would like to go to California for a few days with me? We would leave today. I would like to be with you, and I still do not want to say goodbye to you"

As Nyliah read Alicia's message, she almost fainted. She rubbed her sleepy eyes then reread the message because she did not want to misinterpret what she was reading. It could not be true, she told herself as she walked into her living room were she sat on her sofa since she felt that her legs could not hold her up anymore. Alicia Woods was inviting her to go with her to California ?!

After recovering from her shock, Nyliah immediately phoned Raven, as she needed to talk to someone, and also to ask her if she could take a few days"Honey", her beloved two-year-old honey-colored cat.

 

Raven was sound asleep, having spent the previous night, watching the dark sexual place with her new and beautiful companion Octavia Blake, who had turned out to be one of the closest friends of none other than Lexa Woods. Raven and Octavia talked a lot during their shift, between coffees and background music which played in the detective's green car. Octavia told Raven that Lexa did not know of her real job, only her fiancé Lincoln was aware of the truth. Raven knew how Octavia felt in hiding her true profession from everyone as she did with Clarke, but as she did, Octavia wanted to protect all her loved ones as much as she could.

The Latina liked Octavia’s personality, humor, and very direct attitude, but she did not find her attractive, she also noticed that Octavia was completely in love with her fiance Lincoln, with whom she would marry very soon, and from whom she did not stop talking with love in her eyes, something that was a little irritating to the Latina, but she manage to survive until the end of the shift.

Raven was surprised to learn that Octavia was the owner of an art gallery, in which she had met Dr. Alexandria Woods some seven years ago, when she and her late wife, a renowned professor of Literature at Yale University, Costia Wilder came to the gallery looking to buy new art since Costia was a great admirer of modern art, and liked to acquire paintings and sculptures for their mansions in the Hamptons, and another mansion that they had in Sydney, Australia, in addition to their loft of the fifth avenue in New York.

Raven felt some curiosity as she learned more about the famous doctor and her late wife. Octavia told her much of Lexa’s story, and of the depression that had engulfed Dr. Woods, changing her personality. Lexa had taken leave from work as she could not help others while she was suffering herself. Octavia told Raven when Lexa’s sister Alicia had taken her to Norway, to seclude themselves in a cabin in the mountains, to recover from her loss, before she returned to work.

Raven listened attentively to the whole story, and although this did not excuse Lexa for the way she had acted with Clarke, now it made a lot of sense, the reactions the doctor had with Clarke made sense. Evidently, Lexa still had problems to overcome with the death of her wife, but that did not justify her to play with her friend's feelings.

Even so, Raven felt sorry for the doctor and her tragic story, but she did not trust her, and she hoped that Clarke, was wise in whatever was happening between her and Lexa. Maybe Lexa Woods did not want to hurt Clarke, but her past could cause her to hurt Clarke without realizing it. Clarke, without a doubt, would be very hurt if Lexa rejected her again.

On the other hand, during the long night of the shift watching the club, they did not see much, the arrival of Ontari Fish, and again when she left at around six in the morning. Raven had arrived at her apartment at seven-fifteen and after eating something had gone to her bed, where she quickly fell asleep, exhausted after a long night.

The insistent ringing of Raven’s phone annoyed her as she cursed thinking who the hell it could be ringing her on a rainy Sunday morning.

\- Niylah ...? What the hell?! It's the early morning ... are you okay? Because if you are, your head has a price on it - Raven said in a very sleepy and irritated voice after realizing that the call was from her friend. 

\- Raven ... I woke you ...? Shit! I'm sorry... Something very crazy has happened and I need to know if you can take care of "Honey" for a few days.

\- And where are you going? As far as I know, you do not have a vacation until December, if I remember correctly ... Niylah ...! It's 11:15 and I am still tired so please explain what is going on.

\- Well, you will not believe it and maybe you will not be happy but Alicia just invited me to spend a few days with her in her mansion in California !!!

\- What??? Niylah.

\- Yes, I know ... I know you do not like her very much, but Raven she has been wonderful with me, she has treated me like a queen, and now she has invited me to go with her to California ... I'm dreaming! Please do not worry, I'll take care of myself, I promise ... I just need you to take care of Honey a few days ... please?

\- God Niylah ...! It's okay. I do not want to be a bad friend ... but it is clear that I have warned you ... these Woods twins are bad news, and do not date anyone seriously ... so have fun as much as you can but please do not mix feelings with what is just pleasure ok? Promise me that you will only take it as that and have a good time but do not expect anything from Alicia.

\- It's okay ... I will, I promise! Now can I bring Honey to you in say one hour?

 

\- Yes, bring me to that awful cat of yours ... if she survives, you can call yourself lucky.

\- Do not say that she is horrible, she is beautiful and if you send out bad vibes to her, she will feel it and she will miss me even more, and she will surely be nasty with you.

\- Shit! It's okay and bring her here in a hour, until then I’m going back to sleep so goodbye Nyliah.

\- Yes, goodbye.

Niylah jumped from the sofa full of joy and enthusiasm, as she ran to her room to pack her suitcase. On the way to her room, she remembered that she had not yet answered Alicia.

 

Niylah  
"Good morning to you beautiful! How crazy is your invitation! Are you sure ...? Really you do not have to ... But if you really want me to come with you to California the answer is yes!" 

Alicia W.  
“My invitation is serious and I am more than sure ma Cherie I will love to spend those days with you in Cali, we are going to have fun I'll tell you, I'll pick you up in the limo at about three o'clock. "

Niylah  
"Alicia Woods,you're crazy ... you know, but I love you, thank you very much for the invitation, see you at three."

Alicia smiled like a five-year-old girl receiving her first Barbie doll, upon seeing Niylah's response and immediately slapped herself as she told herself to stop acting so silly.

Alicia rubbed her sore cheek as she cursed herself for feeling so confused as she sat on the white leather sofa and sent a message to her twin. She really wanted to talk to her, but something told her that she would interrupt something if she did call her twin sister. She shook her head, still smiling like a fool as she wrote the message and sent it to Lexa, and then began to pack her bags while doing a duet with Beyonce played on her iPhone. 

Ali  
"Little sister,i wanted to call you to say goodbye, but I suspect that you're busy with a certain singer, so be thankful of my honorable gesture of not bothering you ... Anyway, I'm going to Cali in a few hours, and call me crazy but I've invited the beautiful Niylah to join me and she has accepted happily. I do not know what the fuck I'm doing, but one part of me is happy, the other is hitting me in the face. Well, mon amour, see you at some point, maybe Christmas, we'll see, and I am very happy that you invited Clarke to your apartment? Do not screw it up and try to behave as normal as you can, Alexandria Woods or I swear I will kick you that nice butt you have, which is not better than mine, by the way, Je t'aime ma chérie "

 

Meanwhile, Lexa’s home, her phone alerted her that she had a message which surprised her a little as it was a Sunday and normally no one texted her on a Sunday. Lexa was lying in her bed held in the arms of her sweet Clarke as the talked after having made love again.

\- That sounds like a message and it's not my phone - Clarke said laughing while caressing Lexa's hair, who had her head resting on her chest enjoying the tender attention of the artist.

 

\- Hmmm ... and how do you know it's not your phone?

\- Because Siri would have told me, I have it programmed in that way, and also, I have a very unique tone to tell me I have a new message.

\- Ah ... well ... it can wait then - Lexa replied as she turned her face to kiss the artists neck who began to laugh.

\- Hahaha ... do not start again. Give me a break ... ha ... and look at that message, you're a doctor, it might be important!

 

\- What a spoilsport you are Griffin... it's okay and in case you've forgotten, I'm an ophthalmologist ... it's very, very rare that I have an emergency and I also have a private clinic, I do not work in a hospital.

\- Okay ... if that makes you happy ... well ... let's see ... - Lexa said stretching her arm to reach for her phone on the table next to the bed.

\- Oh! How could it be anyone but my dear sister Alicia.

\- What does she say..? Is everything okay with her? Oh, excuse me, it's none of my business - Clarke replied somewhat embarrassed to interfere in something private between the sisters.

\- Haha... no, do not worry. Okay, she just wants to say goodbye as she is leaving for her mansion in California for a few days, and believe it or not, she has invited your friend Niylah to go with her.

-What..?!!! Why has she invited Niylah to go with her? Are you sure the message says that? - Clarke was totally shocked and did not want to imagine how her friend Niylah was feeling at the moment. Lexa was amused by Clarke's surprise reaction, laughing, while caressing her face

\- Do not worry, Alicia is famous and I know that you are aware that she does not have relationships but your friend Niylah is sure to have a great time with her. You know, I think my sister likes your friend too much and that's very strange for her but believe me, it's a good thing. Alice never invited a woman anywhere, or to spend more than one night in her bed. But with your friend Niylah something has changed her ... it is more, Alicia tells me that she does not know what the hell is wrong with her, but she definitely likes Nyliah’s company.

\- Well, that sounds strange, do not get me wrong, I do not have a bad idea about your sister But I've heard of her reputation and that she never gets into any relationships with any woman. And although I know that Niylah understands this i do not want your sister to get Nyliah’s hopes that there is something more happening between them as she will only get hurt.

\- Look, from what Alicia told me, Niylah understands what Alicia is like, she has told my sister on several occasions that she is aware of how whatever is happening between them may end so I do not think you should worry too much about that. And I do not think Alicia is going to hurt her. 

\- Well, I hope so, that they have fun and that there is are no misunderstandings between them.

\- I do not think there will be beautiful ... give me a couple of minutes while I reply to my sister

\- Oh, go ahead ... I need the bathroom anyway. On my right, eight steps and two on the left, right?

\- How do you know that....? You remember very well my Angel. Call me if you need help.

\- Yes, of course, mom ... when I'm done, I'll call you.

\- Ha... do not take it like that please. I just like to take care of you - Said Lexa, as she watched Clarke walk down the hall to the bathroom.

Lexie  
"You're definitely crazy, you've definitely interrupted me, and I'm definitely been with Clarke since last night." No, I will not tell you all the details, so do not ask for them We're fine, happy, enjoying the gray day and the rain. Clarke is worried about Niylah, I told you that you invited her, No, she does not judge you or think badly of you, she just hopes that you will have fun and that there is is no misunderstanding, so little sister take care of Niylah, be a lady, and behave yourself. Be clear in what you want with her, and do not be afraid to take that final step if she is the woman that your heart has FINALLY chosen NOT TO LET GO! See you when you come back to New York, i like the idea of seeing you at Christmas, or the New Year, perhaps? Tell me which, Have fun with Niylah in Cali and take care of yourself.


	12. Lights & Shadows

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=f2v38w)

 

\- Beautiful, let me take you to the school before I go to work. I can take you to your apartment so you can change - Lexa said as she kissed Clarke's neck, whom she was holding as the artist sat astride her with Lexa’s arms hands around her waist after they had breakfast.

\- Are you sure, will that not it a problem for you? I do not want to make you late for work by taking me home to change then dropping me off at the school. If you leave me at home I can get to work from there, maybe you should be at your clinic earlier - the artist replied while smiling at Lexa’s tender kisses on her neck.

\- No love, do not worry, I have already sent a message to Echo to tell her that I will arrive a little later this morning, and this is not a problem because I do not have any early morning appointments scheduled. So come on, I'll love to take you, but I'll miss you today. - Lexa as she caressed Clarke's hair and face, feeling happy and content, then softly kissing Clarke.

\- I'll miss you, too, Dr. Woods. I think that this weekend you have given me something that has made me addicted to you - Clarke felt with her hands the face of the brunette, who smiled from her soul.

\- Ok, this what we'll do, when I finish at the clinic I'll pick you up and we'll have dinner. What do you say beautiful? - Lexa suggested as she closed her eyes enjoying the soft brush of the artist's hands over her face.

.- Well it is a very interesting proposal, but afterwards, I must return to my apartment. I need to correct some work and prepare my classes for the next day. And let's face it, I can’t concentrate on anything else when I'm with you.

\- Noooooo... That's the cruelest thing you ever told me ... Tell me how I'll sleep tonight without you? - Lexa complained as she pouted which Clarke could not see but she felt it with her fingers making her laugh.

\- Please come back home with me Lexa said as she moved in closer to Clarke to kiss her neck, while her hands had already moved under the artist’s shirt of the artist and made Clarke feel like her skin was on fire.

\- God! If we continue like this, we will be both be late... Ha ...Enough already! Lexa ... ha... Seriously hmmm ... please - Clarke was getting aroused and it was hard to speak between her moans, which immediately ignited the passion in Lexa.

\- God Clarke! I can’t stop ... your skin is so delicious, your perfume, your voice ... God! What have you done to me, my Angel? - Lexa managed to say between kisses and caresses while moving her face up to Clarke’s who met her in a passionate kiss.

\- Lexa, we must stop or we will not leave this room for a week. Lexa ... for ... please .... - Clarke asked, while with an enormous effort she stood up, separating herself from the body of the doctor, who took a deep breath to calm her desire for the blonde and her rapid breathing.

Lexa also stood up, her legs seemed like jelly after having Clarke's body on them. She moved closer to the smiling artist in front of her. Lexa could not believe how beautiful Clarke was both in her body and soul, and the brunette was lost in Clarke’s beauty. She smiled, biting her lower lip as she caressed Clarke's cheeks, kissing her again in a tender kiss this time.

\- You're right... But I want to kidnap you and take you away, I don’t care where to, but it would be a place where we could do everything we want to, without obligations, without limits.  
.   
\- Hahahaha ... well if you do that my friend Raven would kill you …

\- Raven ... hey, is she your friend or your ex? She acts like a fierce ex-lover sometimes, if you'll excuse me for saying so.

\- Yes, I know that sometimes she is too protective of me, but she has always been like that since I went blind. I don’t know why she is so overprotective, but I keep her at bay and usually, she understands and accepts that. But no, Raven has never been a lover of mine. She is more like my sister, a one that I have never had biologically. You must excuse her attitude with you and then what happened in the club with your sister as she does it out of concern for me. She is not a bad person, she wants the best for me and does everything she can to keep people from hurting me, but we've talked about this her several times already, even though she's still struggling to change when it comes to protecting me.

\- No, do not worry, I do not think badly about her, besides what happened, that is in the past and forgotten. Believe me, I understand that she cares about you, but yes, sometimes I think she crosses the line but if you have her under control, well for me it's fine. Well, we better go or I'm going to kidnap you and tie you to my bed.

\- Oh, I can’t imagine that ... I respect all forms of sex but S & M is not really to my liking - Clarke explained, and a horrible feeling settled in Lexa’s her stomach as she felt as though someone had slapped her. Her face changed as she was unable to stop her feelings of guilt from returning and at that moment she was grateful that Clarke could not see her.

\- Hey doctor, are you still here with me? Clarke asked, noticing Lexa’s sudden coldness and silence, although she could not see Lexa, she could sense her change in mood.

\- Ermmm ... no, nothing beautiful, sorry, I got caught in my thoughts - Lexa said as she took Clarke into her arms and hugged her tightly, feeling guilty.

\- Lexa, really, are you ok? - Clarke asked now little worried, she could feel that something was definitely not right with Lexa and it started to make her nervous.

\- Yes, love, I'm fine ... just something stupid ... Do not worry ... come on, let's get dressed and go - Lexa said in a calm tone of voice while kissing Clarke's nose and lips with tenderness as she held the artist's face in her hands.

\- Hmmm ... it's okay ... but Lex.

\- Yes, what is it my Angel?

\- I know we're just getting to know each other but if you want to talk about anything with me, or feel that.

\- No Clarke... Everything is ok, really my love, believe me ... do not worry, please ... I do not want to see your beautiful face with wrinkles of concern - Lexa answered as she smoothed the wrinkles away then placed her forehead against Clarke’s as she caressed her hair.

\- Well, then we will go - Clarke finally answered not very convinced that Lexa was ok, but she did not want to press Lexa on something that she was not very sure about nor did she want to seem obsessive and fearful with Lexa. Clarke really hoped that her sixth sense was playing tricks on her.

Lexa tried very hard to forget the bad moment. She felt a special connection with Clarke, she could feel it from the depths of her soul, and if the relationship between them continued to grow as their feelings for each other grew stronger, something that she really wanted to happen, she wanted to tell the artist about her dark past. The doctor felt that she owed that much to Clarke if their relationship became serious. But she also knew the enormous risk that telling Clarke about her past would, since it was not something that she feels proud of, and it is not something that many people can understand. Clarke had just told her that she did not understand S & M, nor did she want to, but that also did not mean that the artist thought badly of the people who practiced it.

Lexa told herself that she had not practiced it because she liked it, but for other reasons, to deprive herself of feeling something more than the physical. She hoped that Clarke really understood that point when it was time to tell her. If Clarke rejected her for her dark past, she would be lost again in the shadows of loneliness and this time it would be forever. Having Clarke in her life was so important and serious, even though their relationship had just begun. Lexa could not help it, even though she knew it was crazy. She just hoped that this story of love would have a happy ending.

As planned, Lexa took Clarke in her car, a brand new white BMW, to her apartment, where the artist took a quick bath and dressed to go to work at the institute then they continued to Clarke's work, where Lexa sent her away with a passionate kiss in the car, before helping the teacher out of it and accompanied her to the front door of the school where they finally said goodbye.

Lexa returned to her BMW to turn it on and to drive to her office which was not far from the school when she noticed a strange scene at the school door where Ontari was arguing with the director of the school, Miss. Azgeda As they argued Lexa's eyes widened when she watched the director take hold of Ontari by the forearm and holding her tightly as she looked her defiantly in the eye.

The brunette looked frightened and simply nodded at the director who released her grip on Ontari’s arm then adjusted the fine suit she was wearing, as she smiled at some parents who arrived with their children, with whom she entered the school with, leaving a scared Ontari standing in the doorway.

The brunette zipped up her warm jacket as a rather cold wind was blowing that morning as she tried to understand what the hell had just happened between the two women. The principal should not have acted like that with a parent of one of the pupils from the school so it was clear to Lexa that the two women definitely knew each other from somewhere else, and Lexa did not like the treatment that Ontari had received in the least. In spite of the fact that Lexa was not friends with Ontari, she did not like what she saw, and the possibility of offering Ontari to help her son was still in her mind.

Without thinking about it Lexa got out of her car again, and walked after Ontari, after putting on her sunglasses and pulling up the collar of her jacket. Lexa was not sure what she would say or how Ontari would react to seeing her in broad daylight, She remembered how Ontari had acted as if she had never met Lexa before when she was at the school the previous week, which had surprised them both. But that did not stop Lexa, she wanted to know if Ontari was ok and if she would let her help her little one.

After walking quickly Lexa managed to catch up with the frightened woman at the corner of the school, where Ontari had stopped to cross the road. Lexa approached her from behind and greeted her trying to sound normal and casual.

\- Excuse me ... Ontari ? - Lexa said as she got close enough to speak to Ontari

Lexa had inadvertently come too close to Ontari, and she immediately noticed this when Ontari turned suddenly and found her face very close to hers. The brunette immediately took a step back to get away from Lexa, who immediately grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards her, because as she stepped back towards the street, Ontari had not realized that the traffic was still coming towards them, and a car was approaching at high speed, very close to the road, trying to get through before the lights changed to red.

Lexa held her in her arms, while they both watched the vehicle pass at a very high speed very close to them. Ontari felt her whole body tremble, feeling the wind that the fast car had created when passing so close to them, and realising that she had almost been run over, if not for the quick rapid reflexes of Dr. Woods and now her famous client, whom she knew only as "The Commander" had a name and a surname and a face that she finally could see.

Meanwhile, on the other corner of the same sidewalk where Lexa and Ontari were still somewhat shocked by the moment. Raven walked toward the school to talk to Clarke when she saw something that made her instantly frown. Lexa Woods and that woman Ontari Fish were stood very close to each other as they talked to each other. Raven before Lexa noticed her, hid in the doorway of a nearby building, from where she could still see Lexa and Ontari. As Raven watched them, she felt her anger grow as she wondered what the hell was happening between those two women? And even more, she hated the fact that Clarke had told her very excitedly about Lexa's change of attitude with her and they were beginning a relationship.

If Lexa Woods and Ontari had anything in their pasts that linked them,then it was a very bad thing, Raven said to herself. Ontari Fish was not only a prostitute but also a criminal with an extensive background. How was the doctor linked to that woman? Raven feared the worst and her dear friend was in the middle of it and Raven knew well that nothing good would come out of it all. But how could she warn Clarke of the danger, without revealing her real job? "Shit! Shit Woods, I'm going to unmask you Raven said to herself as she noticed that Ontari Fish did not seem happy with the doctor's company, and the made Lexa let go of her as she pushed her away from her, Lexa seemed surprised and made gestures with her hands, taking a step backward as if wanting to put space between them,

\- Calm down, Ontari, I do not want to bother you, I just wanted to talk to you - Lexa said as she was surprised by Ontari’s sudden reaction who looked at her hate mixed with fear in her eyes, and Lexa did not understand why. She had never hurt Ontari in their meetings, it had always been pleasant between them.

\- We have nothing to talk about, It's a nice day and I'm not working if you haven’t noticed - Ontari answered a little irritated as she stared at Lexa with a defiant gaze.

\- No Ontari, this has nothing to do with your work, please listen to me, it's about - Lexa tried to explain herself but was suddenly interrupted by the brunette in front of her.

 

\- Look ... I do not care who the hell you are in the light of day. For me, you are a client, and I do not interact with clients. If you want some time with me, you know whom to contact and pay. Now leave me alone - Ontari said turning around and walking quickly, crossing the street, walking away from a surprised Lexa, who just let her go. If she wanted to help her, she had to let her go but Lexa knew that she should help Ontari and she would do anything to be able to help that child, she told herself.

 

Lexa watched Ontari until she was out of sight then she retraced her steps and headed back to her BMW. She still thought about what she had seen between Ontari and the director? It had been so strange, but she told herself that it was none of her business. her main objective with Ontari was only to offer help to her little son Carl.

Although Lexa knew that convincing Ontari to let her help her son noticed would not be an easy task. Lexa decided that she would take advantage of the fact that night Clarke would not sleep in her apartment. She told herself that the best idea would be to visit that place and talk to Ontari that same night. She immediately took out her iPhone and dialed the number that would give her time with the woman in question.

Meanwhile, not far from her car, Raven was walking towards the school but when she saw that Lexa was still sitting in her BMW, she decided to greet her and see what she could get out of Lexa discreetly. She really wanted to strangle Lexa, but she was first and foremost a professional and repeated that in her mind as she approached Lexa’s car knowing that she could not confront Lexa without knowing how she was connected to Ontari Fish, otherwise she would have to explain how she knew so much and why she had been watching Lexa’s movements.

Lexa cut the very brief phone with displeasure. Since she began her relationship with Clarke she had tried to forget that damn place but now she had to return to the place that was part of her dark past that she did not want to keep remembering or return to, but what she was doing this time was not for her, but to help Ontari and her son, she repeated that to herself, trying to get rid of the embarrassment she felt.

Suddenly taps on her window made her jump out of fright and ss she raised her surprised green eyes, she saw the familiar face of Raven who was looking at her with as she waved at her as if wanting to greet her. Lexa lowered the window trying to put on her best and friendliest smile.

\- Hi, Lexa, or should I call you, Dr. Woods?

\- Hi Raven, no, Lexa is fine ... how are you?

\- Well, I just came to talk to Clarke, but I think it's a bit late to catch her before her class starts and then I saw you so I came over to say hello.

\- Oh, I brought Clarke to work this morning.

\- Yes, I imagine you did. Hey, do you have time for a coffee? - Raven asked to Lexa’s surprise.

\- Unfortunately, I do not have time as I must get to the clinic, but we can arrange to have coffee another day if you wish - Lexa replied.

\- Oh ... hmmm ... well yeah, maybe another time.

\- Hey! Do you want me to take you somewhere? - Lexa offered kindly, and Raven found her chance.

\- You know ... yes, now that you're offered, could you take me to 5th and Broadway? - Raven replied cheerfully, while mentally Lexa cursed herself for the stupid idea of being nice to Clarke’s friend.

\- Yes, of course, get in - Lexa replied as she gestured with her head towards the seat next to her.

 

Meanwhile on the other side of the country, more precisely in sunny and warmer California, Niylah woke up with the first light of the new day. She felt renewed, full of energy, despite spending most of the night making love with the insatiable model, who still slept at her side.

Nyilah watched her for a moment, still trying to accept this was a reality and not a dream, but honestly, it still seemed a crazy dream that she did not want to wake up from.

Alicia had treated her like a princess so far. Everything she did made her feel like the most beautiful and lucky woman in the world. She loved her sense of humor, her relaxed character, her sweetness, and her wild side in bed, a unique combination she would say. Undoubtedly, Alicia was an exceptional lover in every way, and she understood that the famous model was so popular with almost every woman who crossed her path, or she took her to her bed, changing her companions often.

Nyilah was aware that what she was living with Alicia, was not something that she should too seriously, or think it could last very long. She knew in her mind that she should not get too excited and not expect more than what the model offered her. She was living today, the present, the moment but she found it hard not to dream of more with Alicia, she could not look at those beautiful green eyes and not get lost in them, fall in love with all the attention, sweetness and in the way Alicia made her feel when they made love for hours.

It was hard for Niylah not to desire more, she was slowly growing very fond of Alicia even though she knew that Alicia did not have long-term relationships with anyone.

She watched Alicia sleeping for a few moments then left the bed as she put on Alicia's pink silk robe, which lay on one of the chairs in the huge room that the model owned in her mansion in the hills of California.

Niylah went to the double glass doors that led to a small balcony overlooking the ocean and opened the doors as a cool breeze entered the room and lifted her hair from her face.

She stood there as she remembered all the moments she had lived with Alicia, and a smile appeared on her face. She thought that if this thing between herself and Alicia only lasted for a few days or more, she would enjoy every moment, every day with the model as if it were the last and that she should accept the model’s goodbye when it finally came without drama and anger.

Suddenly she felt arms go around her waist, and those lips already so familiar to her, so warm and soft, kissed her right shoulder which was not covered by the robe, making her shudder.

\- Ma belle, I woke up and I missed your body ... Do you like the view? - Alicia said in an unusually serious tone of voice.

\- Ali, good morning ... I'm sorry, I did not want to wake you up ... you looked so cute as you slept, so relaxed. And after a night like the one we had, I thought you needed the sleep and yes, I love the view, but I love you even more - Niylah said as she turned to look at those beautiful green eyes that she adored, which that looked at her illuminated, and with a bit of malice in them, and a slight curvature of her lips.

\- Ah... then give the pleasure to that good view and return with me to bed, I want my breakfast ma chérie and you know that you are delicious - Alicia said smiling, as she kissed Nyliah with passion, while opening the robe of pink silk, gently pulling it until it fell onto the floor then took the hand of Nyliah who was now naked and led her back to the bed.

Returning to the eastern and cold side of the country, more precisely in the city New York, which had dawned sunny to the delight of the inhabitants. Lexa was driving nervously in an uncomfortable silence, feeling as Raven watched her like a wild animal stalking her prey. And although the trip was relatively short, the famous and horrendous New York traffic made everything very slow.

\- Raven, tell me, do you still have me on the blacklist? - Lexa said trying to break the silence and to find out what Clarke’s best friend thought about her.

\- Well ... that depends - Raven answered without looking at Lexa.

\- Depends on what Raven? Do you not think I'm good enough for Clarke? -  
Raven who had a wry smile on her face as she watched the traffic and the people go by out of her window, turned to look at the doctor as she mentally counted up to a hundred so that she would not say something to Lexa which she would regret.

\- I don’t know ... Are you good enough, Lexa? That is a question you should ask yourself. At this point I think you know what an extraordinary person Clarke is, and that she does not deserve that someone plays tricks on her, or hides things from her at all. She deserves to be treated with respect ... Do you think you can do that Woods?

\- Yes, I can, even if you do not believe I can. I do not want to hurt Clarke and if I was not sure of what I feel, I would not be initiating a relationship with her. Raven, I'm not the bitch you think I am - Lexa defended herself as she became irritated by the ironic tone of voice of the Latina, who stared at her, trying to know if what she had just said was sincere or a good performance by Lexa.

Raven tried to believe Lexa and something in her sixth sense told her that the doctor was being honest with her but then what the hell was she doing talking to Ontari Fish as if they clearly knew each other, but it had not been a friendly meeting evidently.

She told herself to give Lexa a break, but to take the time to try to find out where Woods and Fish knew each other from. She needed to be sure that Clarke would not get hurt, that the doctor did not hide anything serious behind that facade of the impeccable professional woman. But for now, she decided to be a little more friendly to the doctor, whom she looked with a friendlier smile this time, to cut the tension in the car.

\- Well, Lexa, I like to hear that as I do not have to worry. Do not take me for a crazy overprotective person when it comes to Clarke, but understand that I love her as she was my sister, and I want her to be happy with someone who is good for her. I do not know if that person is you yet, but please do not hurt her. - Raven asked in a friendly tone that Lexa was thankful as she could relax around Raven.

\- Raven, don’t worry, I'll take care of Clarke, and I'll never harm or hurt her consciously, that's for sure, it's the last thing I want to do. She is special and I want to make her happy, nothing more.

\- Well then we have nothing more to talk about and by the way, you can let me out here as I have remembered I must buy some things from that market we have just passed. 

\- Are you sure? I can.

\- No, do not worry, this is fine really and thank you for being honest with me thank you. I hope you have a good day...

\- And i hope you have a good day too and thank you for trusting that I will not hurt Clarke. I know you are her best friend and that you care about her. Clarke is fortunate to have you in her life.

Lexa parked the BMW in the first place she could, and after a final goodbye, Raven got out of the car, leaving to Lexa with a mind full of thoughts about the brief talk that they had. Lexa looked at her white gold Rolex watch and noticed that she was now late to the clinic and immediately used the hands-free to call Echo, her secretary, to let her know she was on her way.

Echo informed her that in a half hour Dr. Kane would call her again since he wanted to talk to her about the Griffin case. Lexa felt alarmed about the unexpected call from her colleague and her concern began to take over completely. She hoped that it would be good news, not bad news as there was nothing more important to her than seeing Clarke being able to finally see again.

After she ended the phone call with Echo, she drove straight to her clinic which was only a few streets but she could not avoid the nerves that made a knot in her stomach.

Raven after getting out of Lexa’s car, had entered a supermarket, and after making her purchases, immediately called the Inspector in charge of the operation, her new sexy boss, Luna Rivers.

\- Reyes, I hope you are using this exclusive number because you have something important to tell me - the inspector's voice was firm but does Raven did not notice as she was thinking about the beautiful woman on the other side of the line.

\- It may be important, but I need to confirm something first. I need the list of clients of "TonDC" or those we know of, and if possible photos of the clients? Raven explained.

\- Reyes.why do you need this information ? - the Inspector asked very interested as to why the detective wanted this, whom she had thought about too much since they had met.

\- I just need that information and then I can tell you when i knew that i will not make an unpleasant mistake that we could all regret.

\- All right, I'll see what I can do. I will inform you when we have the possible list, and photos, although I must tell you that the photos are not very good to help us with facial descriptions. It is a very dark area and although we use infrared the results are not very good.

\- Well, whatever you have will be good for me ... Thank you, Inspector Rivers.

\- Keep in touch, but only when necessary as you already know.

\- Yes ma'am, do not worry, have a good day. I hope to see you again soon.- Raven said subtly, taking care in how she spoke to her boss, but letting her know that she wanted to see her again.

\- I guess we'll see each other next week. I plan to meet and analyze what we have so far. I hope you have a good day also the inspector said as she bit her lower lip after ending the call with her detective with who the attraction between them was mutual and that pleased her.


	13. Good Intentions

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=wi3cx2)

 

\- Dr. Kane, please tell me you have good news about the Griffin case - Lexa said in a trembling voice. She did not want to sound desperate and unprofessional, but she could not hide her nerves and fear.

\- Well, Dr.Woods, after looking over Clarke Griffin’s file and previous examinations with my colleagues, we have discovered what is causing the patient’s blindness. We discovered that due to the TBI (traumatic brain injury) that the patient suffered as a consequence of the car accident, Miss Griffin suffered minor damage at the junction of the optic nerve path. The damage is located in an area of the eye that is not very easy to detect with the old procedures that were used at the time of the accident, and that is why the real problem could not be detected and consequently be treated at the time. Luckily the eye and the blood vessels have not suffered any trauma or any apparent damage, that is why Miss Griffin’s eyes seem normal to the naked eye, and why you could not see anything wrong in her eye or retina during your tests on the patient. Now, the problem with the optic nerve can be corrected by a neurosurgical intervention, without major complications, with my equipment, and you would proceed with the rest of the treatment. But I am almost convinced, that the patient will be able to regain her vision in a month, depending on the recovery from the simple operation.

\- Excuse me, Dr. Kane, but are you telling me that Clarke Griffin could have regained her sight years ago with a simple neurological intervention ?! - Lexa said as she let out the breath that she had been holding in. She could not understand how anyone had noticed that simple injury and Clarke had been blind for so many years of her life when she could have regained her sight much earlier.

\- Yes, that is correct. I do not believe that any extra intervention on your part is necessary, only the continuation of a postoperative treatment, which should be carried out carefully, but of that, I have no doubt in your capacity to do so, Dr. Woods.

\- Dr. Kane, are you completely sure of this? I need to be a 100 percent sure. I cannot believe that Clake having visited so many experts over the years, none have detected where the injury was, I cannot understand it.

\- Dr.Woods, you know very well that the technology we have today, was not what we had ten years ago, or even five years ago. Today we have tools, instruments that allow us to detect injuries that before were almost impossible to detect. Believe me, I am very sure of these conclusions, and their results. I can guarantee that the patient can recover her sight without major problems. This will be my third operation of this type, and the two previous ones have been completely successful and as I said before, it only depends on the patient and the time it takes to get her full vision back.

\- God! I'm really in shock, excuse me Dr.Kane, it's not that I do not believe in your professional ability, but I am really surprised by this very good news. I will inform Ms.Griffin of the good news and will let you know when she is ready for the operation to take place. Please send me the dates in which you can carry out the operation as I am sure that Ms. Griffin will want to proceed immediately with the procedure.

 

\- I will tell my secretary to send the dates to you as soon as possible but now that I remember, next week I have a free space if the patient would be interested.

\- Oh, that would be perfect Dr. Kane, please reserve it for Ms.Griffin, I'm sure she'll agree. Thank you very much, for contacting me and giving me such great news. I hope we are successful and get the results that you expect.

\- I am very optimistic about it, from what I have seen in the tests and x-rays and from discussing it with my team, we have concluded that Ms. Griffin has a high percentage of probability of success, as in the other two similar cases that I have operated on. Let me know as soon as you about what Ms. Griffin says about the date next week, so we can proceed as soon as possible. It has been a pleasure to inform you of this good news and I will see you soon Dr.Woods.

\- Dr. Kane, thanks again, your optimism and words mean a lot to me. My secretary will send the patient's decision as soon as possible. See you soon, Dr. Kane.

Lexa ended the phone call and gave a little cry of joy as she stood up, as she covered her face with her hands and tears threatened to fall from her green eyes. She could not have received better news, her sweet Angel would see again, or at least Lexa trusted and wished to trust the positive words and opinion of the very famous Dr.Kane and his team of excellent professionals like him, with an impeccable record, full of great achievements and results over the years, as much or more than she had herself.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=b5qtck)

Lexa paced around her office, smiling as she had never done before, her heart was beating so fast, and joy took possession of her soul and somehow she liked the fact that she would not be the one to operate on Clarke, just be in charge of her post-operative treatment.

For Lexa having started to date the patient and hoped to maintain a romantic relationship with her, had been a concern for her at a professional level. She wondered if she had been able to keep her mind focused while she operated on the woman she was hopelessly in love with. She would have operated with a racing heart, as she wished that her hands were as steady as ever during the operation to return Clarke’s sight. That operation would undoubtedly have been the biggest challenge of her life.

For Doctors, there were medical ethics that it was not in their best interests or those of their loved ones to treat them, especially when they would need an operation but all Lexa’s doubts and fears had dissipated, she would no longer had that responsibility on her shoulders or in her hands, and she fully trusted Dr. Kane and his brilliant team to carry out Clarke’s operation..

She was dying to tell Clarke the news as soon as she possibly could but she tried to calm down so that she would be able to tell Clarke the good news. She would be waiting outside the school for the blonde when she finished the day and would take her to dinner, during which she would find the right moment to tell Clarke the good news

Meanwhile on the other side of the country, more precisely in the city of Los Angeles, Alicia and Niylah were experiencing through some absolutely incredible days together. Alicia could not believe her momentary monogamy, wishing only to be with the blonde who was with her. She was following her sister's good advice, she simply relaxed and devoted herself to enjoying as much as she could of what was happening without thinking too much.

Alicia had decided to leave the mansion for a while after nearly 48 hours locked in the bedroom of her luxurious house in the Hills, Alicia tried to get Niylah to go shopping at the famous Rodeo Drive, where the most famous brands of clothes and jewelry had its exclusive boutiques.

Niylah tried to refuse the model’s offer, as although she was flattered by the expensive gifts that Alicia gave her, she did not want to feel like she was paying her with for her company with expensive gifts. In a way it made her feel a little like a prostitute, and although her heart hurt, she did not dare to show it to Alicia. she did not want to scare her, or bore her, or regret having invited her. But Niylah just did not feel good about Alicia buying her gifts.

\- Come on Niylah, cheer up ma cherié, it will do us good to get some fresh air, although I am not complaining about what we have enjoyed in this mansion, we need to return a little to the outside world. I also want you to take advantage of what I am offering you and allow yourself to get what you want, clothes, jewelry, whatever you like, I'll take care of the payments, you do not have to worry. That is what is wrong - Niylah said looking at her with a sad expression in her eyes, and her attitude surprised the model.

\- Look, Ali ... you do not know how happy it makes me be with you, and that you invited me to spend this time with you. You are so wonderful, but I do not want you to buy me expensive gifts. I do not feel good about that ...I 

\- Mon amour ... let go of these silly thoughts ... the money for me does not matter, and if I am being honest, most of the boutiques give me things for free, because it suits them, since I advertise them for free, you understand me? So it's not like I'll spend a fortune if that's what you're worried about - Alicia could not understand why Niylah was so reluctant to let her shower her with gifts. She had always bought expensive gifts for her companions, for her, it was very normal, and no one had ever been denied or rejected any present and because of that Niylah confused her in so many ways.

\- Ali ... beautiful you do not understand, right? - Niylah said as she moved closer to the puzzled model, and took her face gently in her hands, looking at her in a way that Alicia never had seen any other woman look at her like that and it touched her in the depths of her soul.

Everything was new with Niylah, who with even a simple look, full of sweetness, sadness and Alicia could read feelings in.

\- Honestly no, I do not understand and I would like you to explain it to me beautiful ... I feel that you are not happy and that worries me ... or maybe I misunderstand those beautiful honey eyes of yours ... so please tell me, and do not fear, you can tell me what you like, what you feel or think - Alicia replied as she brought one of her hands to Niylah's face to caress it gently. The blonde allowed herself to be caressed, and she closed her eyes, as she rested her face in the warm and soft hand of the model.

\- I know that what you and I are living is something momentary? I mean, I know how you are, what is your way with your "companions at the moment". And although I feel good and accept that this is only a temporary thing for you, for me it is very special. You are someone special to me. To me you have stopped being "Alicia Woods, the model", here in front of me, caressing my face gently, you are only Ali, a wonderful girl who takes me to paradise every time she looks at me with those beautiful green eyes, which can speak in silence and express so much. When you hold my hand, or you speak to me so sweetly with that sexy French accent. And let's not talk about what you make me feel when we make love. But the rest, everything material that you can give me or want to give me does not interest me, I do not want it.

Alicia listened attentively to the woman who had simply unnerved her in every sense of the word. Niylah was not real, she told herself, she was not from this world, from her world of demanding women, famous like she was, or millionaire eccentrics who always went for material women and good sex and posing for the press with her in some event. Niylah was far beyond what she had ever imagined in a woman, it made her vibrate, it made her feel happy that she was in good company and she felt warm in her heart for the first time. She had never enjoyed sex as much she had felt with this woman's glowing body in front of her. So many new things that she could not name, and despite being strange, new and that cause her to panic, she was somehow loving Nyliah and felt lucky.

\- Come here mon amour - Alicia simply said as she felt thousands of butterflies in her stomach that made her smile like a fool as she felt tears pool in her eyes. 

Alicia pulled Niylah towards her so she could wrap her in her arms and feel her, feel her completely next to her.

They remained silent, embraced, feeling the beating of their hearts at the same time, their breaths on each other's necks, and their hands caressing the other woman’s back gently feeling the warmth of the skin, and also that wonderful peace.

Alicia was in love with all the new sensations and feelings that Niylah made her experience for the first time, and she just wanted to stop the time at that moment she was experiencing, feeling that wonderful warm body next to her own, as their hearts beat in unison.

In a way, it was the first time she could understand her twin Lexa, how it felt to fall in love, to enjoy being with that special woman who made her feel so many wonderful things and at the same time so simple. She thought for a brief second if her sister could see her or read her mind right now, she would surely laugh at her and would make all kinds of jokes about her sister finally falling in love.

That thought made her break out of her daydream as she came down from the soft and warm cloud called Niylah. She smiled very sincerely, with all her soul, not only with her face but with all her being, she was happy, she told herself, she understood it exactly there at that moment and she thanked Nyliah for that. Slowly she moved away from the body of the blonde, to hold her by the waist, took hold her chin with one hand and raised her face so that those honey-colored eyes looked directly at her.

\- You never cease to amaze me ... you are such a special woman, one that I feel I do not deserve.

-Ali, do not say that ... you deserve the best ... you are a good person, you have a kind heart and a brilliant mind. You have always been there for those you love, and they come before your own priorities and that says a lot about you. Maybe you do not feel comfortable in maintaining a serious relationship, but who knows, maybe it only has to do with the fact that that special woman has not yet arrived in your life. Not to mention that you have a profession that means you have to live your life in a very different way that other people do. But, Alicia Woods, do not tell me that you do not deserve to be happy because you're a fool if you really think that. - Niylah said with honesty in her eyes and a hint of something else.

It was the something else that moved the model, not because of the beautiful words that the woman had used to describe her, but what she saw in her eyes went far beyond mere words.c

Upon hearing Nyliah’s last words, Alicia felt for the first time completely naked in front of a woman who not only made her tremble but slowly dragged her into a completely new world, a world full of wonderful things and to which Alicia knew that she was quickly becoming addicted to. Only a simple thought crossed her mind "Where have you been, sweet Niylah all these years but what a joy you have finally arrived in my life ..."

\- You, ma Cherie, you have turned my world turn upside down ... and you know what?

\- What...? I ... I'm sorry.

\- No ... let me finish beautiful ... You are magnificent, and I have no doubt that you are that special woman in my life that i have been waiting for, and you know what? We're leaving right now ... I want to take you to a special place.

\- Ali ... A special place? Where..?

\- I want it to be a surprise, if you will come with me - the model said as she softly kissed Niylah who stood there a little confused, excited, and yes, in love with Alicia.

Well, Ali, you've done nothing but surprise me ... so okay, surprise me one more time - Niylah answered smiling at the model, trying not to let her feelings show at this new Alicia that she was experiencing and which had surprised her so much.

\- Well, pack a small suitcase with the essential things that you will need. I will tell the pilot that we will be ready to fly in an hour. - Alicia explained, as she placed another kiss on Nyliah’s lips, and caressed her face, then took out her phone, before a stunned and very surprised look of Niylah. The fact that they would be flying in a private plane had shocked Nyliah.

\- The plane? That means that.

\- Nothing ... ma Cherie, you just get ready and make sure that you pack your swimsuit especially.

\- Okay - Niylah said as she moved closer to the model and slipped her arms around her waist as she pulled her closer as they embraced her again. The model allowed herself to be embraced and returned the hug feeling that she was simply in paradise with that woman.

A few hours later, they boarded the private jet of the famous model, who had already told the pilots where she wanted them to fly to. Niylah was excited about Alicia's surprise trip, and she was still surprised by the model's sudden change of attitude, and although part of her still resisted believing that their relationship was becoming a permanent, another part of her was acting like a teenager.

Nyliah also repeatedly told herself mentally, that she needed to keep her feet on the ground, or her heart would end up being broken and that would hurt her. She kept telling herself that she should enjoy the moment, and not dream of tomorrow as she lay in Alicia’s arms, who was sitting beside her on the luxurious plane, who had opened her arms to her and now held her against her chest, with a wide smile on her face as she kissed her forehead, and caressed her arms, as they both looked out of the oval window at the white clouds like a fluffy carpet in the intense blue sky. They were both lost both in their own thoughts, but together, happy, just letting themselves enjoy the moment.

 

Alicia was captivated in every sense of the word, although she mentally repeated her sister's words to herself and was letting herself be carried away by what she clearly felt for the first time in her life. As she looked at that blue sky through the window, while caressing the arms of her girl, she could feel her heart beating with strength and joy. It was all so strange to her, but there was no fear in her mind, there was excitement and the feeling that she did not want to be separated from Niylah again, but she wondered how the hell she would do that when her work schedule was so full for the rest of the year.

Alicia knew that she should follow her sister's advice and she was trying to enjoy the time with Nyliah, and not think just enjoy do not think, just feel and enjoy. A big smile appeared on her face, as she pulled the body of her partner against her. she was amused by this feeling of possession with Niylah, it was something new to her, like everything that this incredible woman made her feel, and even though it was strange to her, it made her feel good and happier than she had ever been.

Niylah had fallen asleep in Alicia's arms, exhausted from so much physical activity, the change of weather, schedules, and the many emotions that their days together were causing her to feel.

The model woke her with caresses and kisses, as they were about to land, and they refastened their seatbelts as Niylah managed to see through the window those islands and that ocean in those incredible shades of blue. She had no doubt where they were about to land, and her eyes widened as she looked at a smiling Alicia who was squeezing her hand and nodding her head as if she was reading her thoughts, while she bit her lower lip like a nervous child.

When the plane stopped completely, near the hangar where it would finally be parked, Alicia pulled the hand of a very surprised Niylah, who followed her down the plane without being able to say anything as she smiled from ear to ear.

The door of the plane opened to reveal steps down to the runway, where two women dressed in the typical clothes of the island awaited them with floral arrangements and multicolored necklaces. Niylah took a moment to look at them and at Alicia, who upon noticing her attention turned her face to look at her and enjoyed her reaction, smiling immediately when she noticed that the blonde was excited and stunned, while a breeze played with her long hair, to Alicia It seemed like a beautiful postcard image that she would never forget.

The model walked back up a few steps to were Nyliah stood and kissed her as she smiled and said welcome to the beautiful island of Maui, in Hawaii ma Cherie.

\- Ali, my God ... you're crazy ...I do not believe this ... seriously? Hawaii ?! This is a dream ... God ... kiss me again, I do not want it to be a dream - a desperate and excited Niylah said, something that Alicia immediately granted for her, while at the same time, she moved her hand to the back of the Blonde and gave her a soft pinch on one of her cheeks, which made Niylah jump and made her laugh.

\- Hahaha ... well, you wanted to know if this was a dream ... because it is not mon amour, come, come ...

\- Hahahahaha ... you're terrible Alicia Woods and crazy, you know?

\- Well ... you make my madness grow a little every day ... Come on.

They finally descended from the plane and greeted the smiling women, who placed the floral necklaces around their necks, then greeted them with the typical "Aloha". They then got into an all-terrain truck, which was waiting for them, and the driver opened the doors for them and then loaded up the luggage they had brought.

They were driven through beautiful trails of mountains and forests, always surrounding them the endlessly and wonderful beaches for most of the journey of almost half an hour.

Finally they drove up a private road that led to a large house, luxurious, huge, and very impressive to Nyliah who woke out of her daydream as her eyes widened before the laughter of Alicia, who had opened the car door for her, and now she was holding out her hand for Nyliah to take which she did and let Alicia lead her into the villa.

Waiting inside the house for them was a middle-aged woman, with features typical of the locals, very smiling and kind, with dark skin, who welcomed them, extending her hands to greet them. Alicia introduced the nice woman as Amina, someone who took care of the village and prepared the food, but who would see very little of, Alicia explained later to Niylah since the model wanted to be alone with her lover as much as possible.

Alicia then showed Nyliah the impressive ranch, which she explained that she did not own, but that she rented every time she came for rest on the famous and beautiful American island in the Pacific Ocean, but that she was planning to buy the property one day.

 

 

Niylah felt that this was the most beautiful dream she had ever experienced in her life, looking lost at the immense blue ocean in front of her, where she could see some surfers riding those huge white waves, while Alicia placed delicate kisses on her neck, as she held her around her waist from behind.

\- Do you like it? - the model whispered softly in her ear, something that immediately shook Nyliah.

\- Do I like it? God, Ali, you do not know how much, you have no idea what I feel at this moment ... God! Where the hell am I? How did I get here? A week ago I was sitting at my work desk, watching the snow fall outside, on a gray and monotonous day on the other side of the country. Ali ... I can not believe it yet ... you, this - a very excited Niylah said as she wiped away tears that rolled down her cheeks.

\- Hey ... hey ... beautiful ... I do not want to see you crying ... I want us to enjoy, this time, this place to which I've always come alone to but now I want to share it with you ... yes, although do not believe it, you're the first one that I have brought here, and I'm glad you agreed to come ... this is my little paradise and I wanted you to be part of it with me - Alicia said as she continued holding Niylah by her waist, after having turned her to face her so that she could see those honey colored excited eyes excited honey, and in which she could see feelings so sweet that she already adored. Niylah was about to explode internally, telling herself mentally to enjoy the present no longer worked for her. She couldn’t dream of returning many times to that place with Alicia in the future.

\- Ali...I.

\- Shush ... do not say anything - Alicia said as she kissed her again, while Niylah raised her arms to rest on the shoulders of the model to pull her closer if that was possible.

\- Come ... I want to walk on the beach with you - Alicia said when she stopped kissing Nyliah, who nodded while a big smile shone on her face.

Alicia led Nyliah by the hand down a short path to the beach, then put her arm over Niylah's left shoulder, and the blonde slid an arm around her waist. The model tenderly kissed the temple of her companion and then they walked the beach still holding each other, as the ocean wet their feet, and the sea breeze caressed their happy faces.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the country, more precisely in the cold city of New York, it was time for Lexa to pick up her beautiful Clarke to take her to dinner and give her the good news. Lexa was anxious, and also very happy. Her twin sister had communicated with her during the flight to Hawaii and had surprised her with the news of the sudden change of place for her holiday with her beautiful Niylah, who at that moment asleep in her arms. Lexa did not recognize her sister at all, clearly, Alicia was in love for the first time and it was incredible, but at the same time, it made her very happy to see her enjoying the love that she deserved and had finally let into her heart.

Alicia told her that she was very confused, but that she no longer felt fear or panic, and that she was following her advice, to enjoy the new sensations, the emotions, to give herself, to open up and to receive love and let Nyliah give it to her.

Lexa loved Alicia's idea of taking Niylah to Maui, it was a paradisiacal place away from noise, from friends for convenience, from crazy parties, from the press and all that chaos that always formed around her famous sister, every time she took holidays in LA.

Lexa shared with Alicia the good news about Clarke's medical situation, and the high chances she had of recovering her sight, with a not very complicated operation that Dr. Kane would carry out in a week’s time. Alicia was happy for Clarke, but also for her beloved sister, who just sounded happy, so happy in that Alicia could not remember when it had been the last time she had felt that way. She sent her best wishes that everything went well for Clarke and for the relationship they were beginning to have.

Between laughs and jokes, they made themselves promise each other that they would not fuck their new relationships up, that they would behave themselves with their respective ladies, and that they would enjoy the love and the joy that they brought to their lives.

Alicia also had a brief phone call with her personal agent Anya Smith, during which Alicia asked her to cancel as many of her forthcoming commitments and shows as possible so that her holiday was extended. Alicia knew that she could not cancel her commitments with some famous designers, who had hired her for fashion shows in Europe, during the different Fashion Weeks, especially in London, Paris, and Milan. She would attend them as agreed, but for Christmas and New Year, she would return to New York, to spend the festivities with her sister and her now first "girlfriend" in her life, Niylah. Saying "girlfriend" in her was something completely new and strange, but looking at the woman to whom she had given that title she did not hesitate to feel happy to use it for the first time.

Lexa arrived at the institute in time to see her beautiful Clarke come out, whom she surprised with a huge red rose that had an exquisite fragrance that Clarke fell in love with immediately, and she thanked Lexa for as she kissed her.

During dinner at an Italian restaurant, not far from the school were Clarke taught. Clarke noticed that Lexa was in a state of great excitement and joy, talking non-stop, or asking about her day's work. Clarke took the opportunity to invite Lexa to her art studio since she wanted very much to make a sculpture of her face, something that made Lexa very happy, who accepted the invitation and placed tender kisses on the hands of the artist.

After they finished with the exquisite typical Italian dessert "tiramisu" that Clarke adored, Lexa asked for coffee and prepared to give the good news to her beloved blonde, who smiled constantly, with flushed cheeks, before some things that Lexa declared her in a way spontaneous, but that shocked her much as they surprised her.

Clarke had noticed the change in the doctor, and she no longer felt that fear that Lexa would suddenly hurt her again. She could feel that Lexa was a changed person in her shows of affection, in her attention, in her enthusiastic proposals, but also and especially in intimacy, when their bodies and souls were surrounded by the same light, light so intense and warm that despite her blindness Clarke could feel it and see it so clearly, which it did not stop amazing her, it was also simply magical she told herself, something that had never happened to her before.

\- Well, now I want to give you some very good news beautiful - Lexa said excitedly as she took the hands of the artist in her own, who raised her eyebrows in surprise as a smile illuminated her face.

\- I spoke with Dr. Kane today... and ... he has given me the wonderful news that your blindness can be cured with a neurological surgery and Dr. Kane has told me that there is a very high chance that the operation will be successful, and love, I need to tell you that if he thinks that it is because your chances of seeing again is highly likely! - Lexa explained the best that could, as her hands trembled with emotion holding those of her beloved, who was trying to understand what Lexa had just told her.

\- Wait ... wait a minute ... I need to understand ... My problem can be solved with an operation? I mean ... one that could have been done many years before !? I was blind all these years without any of the professionals I consulted has been able to find the solution ?! How is it possible...? I do not understand - Clarke said nervously and a little confused, although the news was good, her happy feelings were mixed with the anger of having been blind for so many years when she may have been cured much earlier with a simple operation. But she was happy to hear that the chances of seeing again were almost a certainty.

\- My love ... I know it sounds strange, I also had that reaction at first but as Dr. Kane explained to me, in recent years technology has advanced in leaps and bounds, and medicine today has instruments that can help us see in much more detail the human body that was previously impossible to see, and the treatments themselves are more advanced now. I do not think it was because the professionals you consulted were negligent, but because they did not have the advanced technology that we have today, but my love, smile please, this is incredible news! You will be able to see again very soon! Dr. Kane will operate on you and then you will follow a rigorous treatment with me for a month, and you will regain your sight in those beautiful blue eyes of your and with which you will be able to see the world again - a excited Lexa said as she kissed Clarke’s hands and then caressed her face. Clarke was in shock and did not know how to react, and she tried to deal with the fact that soon she would see again.

\- I ... I don’t know what to say ... I ... Lex ... really ?! I'll see again very soon ...? God! I can not believe it ... please tell me it's not a joke - Clarke pleaded as tears threatened to fall as her body was shaking.

-Beautiful, you do not know how happy I am for ! - Lexa said gently caressing Clarke’s face that was wet with tears.

\- Lex, this is the best news anyone has given me in a long time ... you do not know how much I appreciate it.

-I am the one who grateful because you are in my life, for being so special, for having freed me from my loneliness and my sadness of so many years ... you are wonderful, and I feel very blessed to have you, my beautiful Angel - Lexa said as Clarke kissed her hand.

Much later Lexa took Clarke back to her apartment, and they were both happy, full of dreams and future plans. Although they did not talk much in the short journey to Clarke’s home, their minds wandered individually in those plans and dreams. Especially Clarke, thinking that seeing again was something she had already thought of as a lost cause, but today life had presented her with the incredible and beautiful possibility that finally, her eyes would once again be able to see that world that surrounded her. She was so excited, so internally a little worried that the operation would not be a success but that woman sitting next to her was responsible for that miracle that hopefully, she would regain her sight. She told herself that she was not the Angel but that Lexa was the Angel to her, without a doubt she was.

The doctor was not happy about having to spend that special night without her beloved artist, but she respected the fact that Clarke had work to do, and she imagined that with all the great emotion of the news that she had received, the artist needed that moment alone, think, dream about that morning when her world would full of light and colors again.

Lexa was so excited about the realisation that Clarke would hopefully see again very soon and she could imagine what it would mean for her sweet Clarke but she could not stay with her as she had something else that she needed to do, something that she did not want to do but she reminded herself that she must to it if she wanted to help Ontari’s son.

Lexa said goodbye to Clarke at the entrance to her home with a long kiss, which almost took them to the next level of intimacy. They could not help being immediately aroused when their mouths joined and their hands wandered over each other’s bodies, igniting their inner feelings and passion for each other, but between moans, sighs and embarrassed laughter, they finally managed to say goodbye, not without feeling great sorrow for not spending the night together. They had definitely become somewhat addicted to being close to each other.

Meanwhile, at another place in the cold and now dark city of New York, Raven was with Octavia Blake, to conduct surveillance of the exclusive nightclub, "TonDC" that night to which Raven protested as she did not see the point of watching the club night after night, did not really give them anything that they could use to know what went on inside the club or who went in. But Raven knew that she could not disobey the orders given by a superior, and it was also evident to her that her new boss was not someone easy to intimidate or try to argue with.

\- What is up with you, Reyes ...? Why are you in a bad mood tonight? - Octavia asked as she sat in the driver's seat of the car in which they were sitting in a short distance from the "TonDC" while rubbing her hands together trying to warm them up.

\- I think that this is a waste of time to watch the club all night, every night... what the hell are we going to get from it? We only see people enter and leave, who seem to be the same people every night. What is the meaning of all this? - Raven said irritably, as she settled into her seat, bringing her hand to her head

\- Yes, I understand you, but I have to tell you that because of the experience I have working with Luna, she knows very well what she does and why she does it. I know this is tedious, but I'm sure we'll get something from it - Octavia explained as she looked into Raven’s eyes, who despite her explanation was still irritated at having to spend the entire night sitting in a car, on surveillance like a police officer, rather than a detective.

\- Mmmmm ... maybe you're right Blake, but even so, I'm going to be here all night watching the entrance of a nightclub, or brothel, or whatever the hell that is. hey, you want a coffee? I need to stretch my legs.

\- Yes, thank you, black and two sugars, please. - Octavia answered as Raven opened the car door, and pulled the collar of her black leather jacket up and headed to a Starbucks very close by.

Octavia found herself alone and she needed to do something so as not to fall asleep suddenly, without thinking about it, she texted her boyfriend Lincoln. After a few minutes of texting her fiancé, she noticed that a taxi stopped at the door of "TonDC" and she was surprised as she recognized the person who got out of the taxi, clearly a woman and was too familiar to Octavia.

The long brown hair, and that long black cap, her height. Octavia placed her phone down and took hold of the binoculars and focused on the pretty covered face of the woman, she could identify who it was and she sat there in shock. It could not be her, she told herself, it could not be Lexa.

\- No, no, no, Lexa what the hell are you doing in that place? !! Shit!! Thank god that Raven is not here. SHIT LEXA !!! - Octavia said as she watched Lexa enter TonDC after talking to the burly security man, who immediately nodded and opened the door for her to enter.

She lowered the binoculars and placed her hands over her face when she was surprised by the car door opening and Raven entered with two large and steaming coffees.

Octavia gave a jump of fright that Raven was amused, while her dark companion put her hand to her chest, and looked at her with wide eyes and surprised, breathing again. Raven noticed that she had the binoculars in her hand and caught her attention.

\- Has there been any movement? - Raven asked, looking at her seriously, and then at the door of the club, and those binoculars that were still in her colleague's hands.

\- I’m sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to get out of the cold as soon as I could, it is very cold tonight. The binoculars, why do you have them in your hands? - Raven asked as she nodded at the binoculars in Octavia’s hands, who cursed herself for her slow reaction to Raven’s return.

\- Oh! A taxi arrived, but I could not see the client well as they were very quick to get out of the taxi and enter the club, and then you returned and startled me - Octavia hated herself for having to lie to her partner to cover for Lexa but she knew that if she told Raven the truth, she could not expect her to stay in the car and not want to go into the club to find the famous doctor, who was an apparent client of such a dump.

Raven had told Octavia of her displeasure about the relationship her best friend Clarke and Dr. Woods had started. She had made it clear to Octavia that she did not like Lexa, even though Detective Blake had told Raven enough of Dr. Woods' not-so-rosy life after her wife's death in an accident. Even so, Octavia could notice the distrust that Raven had towards that relationship, fearing that Clarke could get hurt since Lexa was presented to her as a woman who did not have relationships and seemed to use women.

Octavia somehow needed to cover for Lexa, so that Raven in her anger did not jeopardize the secret operation they were carrying out, neither she nor the Latina could question Lexa about what she was doing in a place like the one she had just entered but she knew that she had to inform her boss Luna, and she would know how to proceed.

There was another problem for Octavia to deal with, and that was the moment that Lexa left TonDC, Raven would see her immediately, and everything would go to hell. She needed to think of what do and quickly as she had no idea how long it would take for Lexa to get out of there, even as she wondered why Lexa would frequent such a place, as she was a professional and famous Dr. Woods, especially now that she was in a seemingly serious relationship with Clarke Griffin.

Octavia cursed again to herself, as she was getting quite nervous about the stressful situation that she was now in with her detective colleague. Octavia's mind was trying to think of something to get Raven out of there as soon as she possibly could.


	14. Bad Choices

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2gso6sn)

The only thing that a very nervous Octavia could think of was to text her boss, Inspector Rivers, to inform her of the unexpected arrival of Dr. Woods to"TonDC", and the imminent problem that they would have with Raven if she saw Lexa leave the club. She hid whom she was really texting by telling Raven that it was her boyfriend whom she was texting, while Raven finished her coffee and watched the door of the nightclub with the binoculars. At the same time, Octavia prayed that Woods would stay in the club for a long time, or at least until her boss, who had responded immediately to her texts arrived.

Meanwhile, inside TonDC, Lexa was in the room where she was always with Ontari, only this time there was no expectation, there were no masks hiding her face. This time it was not a pleasure meeting, she was there to offer Ontari help for her son, help that she hoped would be accepted.

After a few minutes Ontari opened the door of the room and was surprised to find Dr. Lexa Woods sitting on the bed, fully dressed, and without the usual mask on her face, apparently, the woman sitting on the bed was not the "Commander". Ontari stood in the doorway as she stared at the woman in displeasure, while Lexa stood up. Lexa found the situation was really strange to deal with, and for the first time, this was an uncomfortable encounter between herself and Ontari.

\- Well, you know the deal, so start talking - Ontari finally said as she went over to the small bar in the room, to make herself a drink, one that she really needed, something was making her nervous and did not know what to do about it.

\- Ontari, I know that this is uncomfortable for both of us but I had to come here to offer you help.

\- Oh my God, you are not one of those people who falls in love with the prostitute and wants to get her out of that bad situation that she is in, are you? I didn’t think that you were so pathetic "Commander" or should I say Dr.Woods? Do you want a drink? this is going to be fun seriously - Ontari answered sarcastically as she poured herself a glass of vodka and added ice to it.

\- No, it's nothing like that. You know that I am a doctor and that I specialize in blind people, in particular, giving them a chance to see again in many cases, with new treatments that I have discovered.

\- AH... and? As far as I know, I have no problem with my sight …

\- I'm not talking about helping you Ontari, but your little son. - when mentioning her son Ontari immediately stopped moving then turned to face Lexa with enraged eyes.

-Don’t you dare mention my son in this place!

\- Well, then tell me where the hell can mention him or do you not want to hear my proposal? I am doing this to try to help you, your son is very young and may have the opportunity to see again.

\- I...

\- Look, I'm going to leave you my card, you can come to my office when you are ready with your son, and there I will do some tests on your son and you must bring all his medical history or if you have a family doctor, their name, so we can contact them to get the medical history. That is all.Ontari, I want nothing more than to help your son.

\- And why do you want to help my son? There are thousands of people who do not have a penny out there for a consultation with the famous Dr.Woods ... but you do not do charity that I know ... so why the hell do you want to do it with my son?

\- Because Carl deserves an opportunity. Think about it Ontari, take it or leave it , but think about your little one, not about you - Lexa finally responded, handing her card to Ontari who stood there speechless.

Lexa put her coat on and turned to leave the room, when she felt Ontari's hand on her arm, which surprised her and she turned to look at Ontari with questioning eyes, after lifting her gaze from the hand that was holding her arm gently.

\- How much will this cost me? - Ontari asked as she looked at the doctor with an expression that Lexa could not define, but at least she seemed interested in the proposal.

\- Nothing - Lexa answered without hesitation, holding Ontari’s gaze.

\- There is still time that you have paid for, if you want we can do something 

Ontari did not know what to say or do, but she wanted to pay for that offer of help from the doctor, and she thought only of pleasure. But when she made the proposal, her feelings were somewhat confused, on the one hand, she was grateful for the offer of the Dr, but she was disconcerted by the fact that Lexa offered to help her son without asking for anything in return. The doctor would be the first person in her life to do something for her without expecting anything in return. She felt that she must somehow pay her for the favor, and the only way she could was through her body.

\- No Ontari, that's over for me. I do not want to disrespect you, or reject you, I have simply decided to get away from this. And you do not have to feel the need to pay me in any way. What you and I have done in the past is just that, past. Nobody knows and nobody will know. You will be treated like a patient's mother and nothing else, and with the respect you deserve.

 

Ontari listened to the famous Dr.Woods and she still did not believe what she was hearing. It was her nature not to trust anyone, not to believe in good intentions, and she would not change that of a sudden, it was hard for her to do it, her shields were always on high. But there was something in the doctor's green eyes, that was speaking to her with apparent honesty, something that surprised her since she was not used to it. In her dark and violent world sometimes, honestly did not exist, neither did gratuitous charity nor respect. But Lexa, or the "Commander" as she had always known her, had never treated her violently or disrespectfully. 

What had happened between them,what they had done, or shared, had been mutually agreed, and never, that she remembered had been unpleasant. The Commander was her best client without any doubt, and to hear that she had taken that decision to stop visiting her, somehow it troubled her. She did not understand where that stupid sentimentality came from. Perhaps the years they had been seeing had caused some kind of relationship. She did not like what she felt, not one bit. But her impulses led her to do something she had never done with a client before, even though she was aware that crossing that line could have severe consequences.

Ontari pulled Lexa by the arm she still held her by, and pulled Lexa’s body to her own, as she pressed her lips to the doctors, who was surprised at the unexpected action of the woman, who now held her by one arm and the other hand behind her neck as she kissed her with intensity. Lexa did not respond to the kiss, she froze, standing there without reacting, without feeling anything but surprise.

Ontari felt Lexa reject her kiss and immediately cursed herself but her dark, deep eyes looked at Lexa's surprised greens, melting into them for a moment. she did not know what the hell was happening to her, she was acting in a very unprofessional way. But that appointment from the beginning, had nothing professional about it and Lexa’s look was inexplicable, it showed surprise but also confusion, but not rejection or anger. Her green eyes were calm, bright, and in them, Ontari felt for the first time in her life, at peace, in a peace that ran through her body in a way she had never experienced with anyone before. She regretted her silly impulse to kiss a client, and even cursed herself for not being able to get out of the spell she was in, fixing her eyes on the intense eyes that stared back at her "

Meanwhile in the car where Octavia was still praying for her boss to arrive very soon, and Raven kept her eyes on the door of TonDC, waiting for any movement when suddenly a knock at Raven's window made her jump in of surprise.

\- The mother fucker! What the fuck?! - Raven said shocked as she sat up in her seats, while Octavia turned suddenly to look at the window to find her boss standing outside the car as she let out the breath that she did not realize that she was holding in.  
Raven pushed the button to lower her window, as she stared in surprise at the pretty Inspector Rivers

\- Detectives Reyes, Blake.

\- Detective Reyes, I'll stay with Detective Blake, you can go home - the Inspector said as she bent down to meet Raven's smiling face, who could not help but look at those tempting lips, and those dark but expressive eyes of her boss.

\- What if Octavia goes home instead of me? I really do not have anything better to do tonight - Raven suggested with a clear double meaning in her desire to stay alone with the Inspector

\- This is not a proposal or is the decision open to discussion Detective Reyes, it is an order. Now, please, I do not want to draw attention to those securities at the club door, so please get out of the car and go home to sleep- the inspector replied, a little irritated by the brazen attitude of her detective. Although she was attracted to pretty Detective Reyes, she could not allow that kind of flirting while they worked, especially not in front of other detectives.

\- Ok inspector, I'm leaving now - Raven replied, noting that her boss was not one for jokes while they were at work. Raven opened the car door and got out letting her boss take her place. Octavia watched her colleagues and the door TonDC, while her heart beat fast rose, she prayed that Raven would leave without seeing Dr. Woods.

\- Well, it's been a pleasure Blake, Inspector Rivers ... goodnight to both of you. - Raven said leaning on the window of the car, with a smile on her face and her hand at her temple, imitating a military salute while winking, then zip up her black leather jacket

\- Goodbye Reyes ... take care ... we will contact you if anything happens - Octavia said as her hands became sweaty while holding the binoculars.

\- Good night, detective. - Luna simply said without any expression on her face, but internally her desire for the brazen detective Reyes was growing.

Raven smiled at both of them and began to walk, moving away from the place, losing herself in the shadows of the night, until the inspector and Octavia could not see her anymore.

\- Do you think she's really gone? - Asked a nervous Octavia.

\- I think so, but we can’t be sure, Reyes is very unpredictable. I hope that for her sake she has left, or I would have to take her off the team and I do not want to, she is needed in this operation, but her relationship with Professor Griffin and Dr. Woods is not what I would have wanted for either of them.

\- Raven really does not like Dr. Woods, much less her relationship with Clarke Griffin. I cannot imagine how Raven would have reacted if she had seen Lexa enter TonDC - Octavia answered worriedly.

\- Yes, it's a whole different situation that I'll take care of. We must realize that the fact that Dr. Woods is an apparent client of that place gives us something new. We need to know more. We need to know if she is a client or something else. You know her more than I do Blake. Is there anything you have noticed in her behavior lately? Something that can indicate to us that she has some connection with the operation?

\- Oh no, not at all. I ... Dr. Woods has always been a very respectable person, very transparent. I would doubt very much if she was involved with the organization.

\- Then why do you think someone so respectable and transparent visits a place like this?

\- I do not know, I'm as surprised as you Inspector. I can only say that the doctor has gone through a period of deep depression after the death of her wife, and has never returned to interact with anyone. I can imagine that maybe going to such a place gives you a kind of false security ...

\- What do you mean by that? I don't understand.

\- That after losing her wife, whom she loved with madness, she closed herself to the possibility of feeling, of loving again, and occasionally being with prostitutes, perhaps has given her that false security of no sentimental feelings involved. It is the only thing that I can think. I still believe that Lexa is not linked to the mafia behind this club. Dr. Woods comes from a wealthy family, with a first-class education, and is so dedicated to her career and her patients. She has no addiction, I mean nothing tells me that a relationship with the organization was possible, it would be very crazy, to be honest.

\- Uhummm ... maybe ... but until we get more information, Dr. Woods will be treated as a suspect. No one is free from obscure secrets and from making stupid mistakes Detective Blake. Especially when life hits us so hard, we become vulnerable and it is easy to fall into any dark hole. It doesn't matter who you are, your social status or educational level, or what kind of family you come from. We are all human, we make false steps and fall into deep holes.

\- Well, from that point of view I am in agreement inspector, but even so, I know that woman and I simply refuse to think that she is linked to the organization. I'm almost sure that her presence here is like a customer.

\- Hopefully, it is so detective, I don’t know why but I like Dr. Woods. I've read a lot about how much she helps people, giving them back their sight. In addition to becoming a personality in the medical world. I would hate to discover something dirty behind such a great image - the inspector concluded, at the affirmation of Octavia, that she could not understand why the hell her friend went to a place as low as that one, and this somehow disappointed her.

 

Meanwhile within TonDC...

\- I ... I should not have done that ... I'm sorry - Was all Ontari could say, somewhat nervous, as she let go of Lexa but could not look away from the hypnotic green eyes. Eyes in which she had lost several times during their meetings, but now they were accompanied by a beautiful face

\- Okay, Ontari ... I ... it did not bother me, but I'm in a relationship with someone very special.

\- Professor Griffin ?! - Ontari said taking a step back not believing what she had just said herself, and that seeing the reaction of Lexa, with a surprised look in her face and her silence only confirmed it.

\- Yes, and I will ask you please keep what we have discussed between us - Lexa asked almost unblinking, a little nervous about the situation. Just hearing the name of her beloved Clarke on Ontari's lips in that place, gave her the chills.

Ontari remained silent with a mixture of thoughts and feelings, which she immediately tried to ignore, it was just ridiculous, she told herself. Lexa Woods was a client, and now perhaps her son's ophthalmologist, and nothing else. Why the hell the news of the relation between the woman she knew as the Commander and the sweet blind professor would cause certain internal restlessness to her? Why hell did she care whom Lexa went out with? But on the other hand was the teacher Griffin. Although Ontari knew that Lexa was not a bad or unbalanced person, she was a little disturbed by the doctor's request for silence, although she understood it in some way.

\- Well, let's say we have a deal here, i will not say anything to my son’s teacher in exchange for you treating my son for free. - Ontari replied as she took the glass of vodka to her mouth and drank from it, noticeably somewhat nervous.

\- Ontari,this is not a deal, it's an offer of help, and a request for discretion. - Lexa clarified looking directly into Ontari’s eyes, a little annoyed by the attitude of the woman. Lexa did not understand why she could not accept her help without any interest, trying to turn her request for discretion into simple blackmail.

\- So you would like me to call Clarke then, doctor. For me that’s okay - Ontari finally answered shrugging her shoulders, she did not know how to act, the doctor had surprised and misunderstood her generosity.

\- Well, then I'll see you next week if you can arrange to bring your son to my clinic. On my card is the address and the phone number that you must call to arrange an appointment, my secretary Echo will give you a day and time that is suitable for you.

\- Yes, of course- Ontari answered erasing the ironic smile on her face and nodding.

\- Well then until we meet again Ontari - Lexa said starting walk to the door of the room

\- Hey doctor ... - Lexa stopped and turned to face Ontari.

\- Do not worry, the teacher will not find out anything from me and thanks. - Ontari added with an expression of true gratitude, something that pleased Lexa, who nodded her head, before leaving the room.

Leaving TonDC, Lexa raised the collar of her coat, the night was quite cold. Her taxi was waiting for her at the door, which she had called as soon as she left Ontari's room. She was confused, that kiss, Ontari’s eyes expressing so many things that she had never seen before, in which she was her submissive for a couple of years had left her thinking about the young mother because she was no longer her submissive for a moment of pleasure and forgetfulness. Now she had another image, Ontari was a beautiful girl, probably life had not been so kind to her for her to be working in a place like that. she also had a blind child and had she was a worried, protective and sweet mother. Lexa knew that from her unexpected encounter with Ontari at her son's school, Ontari had become someone different for Lexa.

The only detail that disturbed her a little was that kiss because although she was not attracted at all to Ontari, at the same time she could see that for Ontari it had been different, she would say that Ontari had feelings for her, and Lexa was more than surprised by that. She would never have imagined that someone like Ontari could develop feelings for a client. She only prayed that this kiss was simply part of the farewell to those sexual encounters that were now in the past and nothing more. She also hoped that Ontari would keep her promise not to tell Clarke anything, and to finally let her help little Carl.

At the same time that Lexa was leaving TonDC, a telephoto lens from a car parked at a distance, pointed towards her, taking several photos of her until she got into the taxi. Dr. Woods could not see anything, especially in the dark. While her friend of years, Octavia, watched the scene with the binoculars, still not being able to believe that Lexa had been inside TonDC, while her boss took the photos.

Detective Blake was trying to imagine how Lexa had fallen so low, perhaps her depression was so bad that Lexa had succumbed to it without her noticing it? She was desperate to talk to her friend and get rid of so many doubts by finding out why Lexa had been there, but she knew that was impossible, at least for the moment. otherwise, her true identity would be discovered and that was something that would jeopardize the investigation, and besides, it was Inspector Rivers who would have to give her permission to speak to Lexa and Octavia knew that her boss would not allow her to do so. Only her fiancé Lincoln knew that she was a detective, she had asked permission from her bosses at the police station, and after a long wait, she had obtained the blessed permission, and revealing her life to her beloved. But the department had been very clear, there would be no more exceptions. She was an agent of secret missions, very dangerous and very important ones and they could not afford anyone to leak information about her true identity.

But Octavia was still thinking about the way, the way to get to the truth behind the reason why her friend was visiting a place like the TonDC, although she already ruled out any possible relationship with the organization, as she had insisted with her boss. That was out of all your doubts. she only accepted that Lexa had been attracted in some way to a place like this to escape the pain and the possibility of falling into a new relationship. Now, if that was so, why the hell was she still visiting the place when she looked as happy as a rising sun lately since she had become romantically involved with Professor Griffin? That worried her, that definitely did not fit her theory, and it gave her a knot in the pit of her stomach.

\- Do not worry Blake, let's get to the reason that led Dr. Woods to visit this place. I do not know the professional, but something tells me that her theory can be correct, ruling out the possibility of any relationship with the organization behind. But I reserve the right of doubt, as you know we must keep in mind that everyone is suspect until proven otherwise. - the inspector said lowering her camera and looking at the worried detective at her side, nibbling her nails, watching her friend getaway in the taxi.

 

Inside the TonDC club, in the private offices of Roan, the second in command at the organization, and owner of the establishment, stroked his beard as he sat in his leather chair, as he watched Ontari in the room from which her client had just left. He was not amused by everything he had seen and heard between the two women. the agreement, the kiss, where the fuck did that come from? he thought irritably. His women were not allowed to interact with the clientele or no more than for the pleasure they got for paying a high price.

The thought crossed his corrupt mind to start blackmailing the famous Dr. Woods, now that he knew who she was, the famous "commander" behind that mask that she had always worn in the time she had visited the club. Even though she was not interested in blackmailing his rich and famous clients, since that would create problems with possible future clients, he was tempted by the well-known doctor to blackmail her and deal with the consequences.

But he discarded that possibility, he could not risk it. Although it bothered him a lot, that his oldest prostitute, had for the first time got involved with a client, and he was about to teach her a lesson that for some of the new prostitutes had cost them their lives since they did not survive the beating. Roan did not care that the reasons for the agreement between Ontari and the doctor had been to cure Ontari’s son's blindness. Roan was not interested in what his prostitutes did in their free time, or about their families or whatever, as long it did not interfere with the work or complicate the organization in some way. And although he had a connection to Ontari, since they had dated several years ago, today HE was her owner, not just her boss, and if she crossed lines and she would pay the consequences like the others.

\- Chief, what can we do for you? - Asked two beefy men whom Roan had as his most loyal hired guards entered the room.

\- Pay Ontari a visit, I need you to refresh her memory of how she should act with the clientele. Do not kill her, but make her understand the consequences.

\- Yes boss, understood. - One of the men answered, then they both left the office.

A few minutes later, the doors of the room where Ontari was still, drinking her third glass of vodka, sitting on the bed, opened, and Roan's well-known guards entered. Ontari knew what the visit was about, and she knew that her actions with the doctor would cost her a beating, if not her life itself.

The men stood in front of her, and Ontari finished her drink in one last gulp as she stood up then the men began to beat her in a savage and ruthless way, all over her body.

From the office, Roan watched his guards beating Ontari on the camera while drinking a whiskey, and a mixture of feelings crossed his mind. He still liked Ontari, the flame they had had as teenagers, had marked his heart in some way, and hated that the silly woman, knowing the consequences, had crossed the line, causing taking him to teach her the lesson he had never had to teach her before. He was really surprised that after so many years working for him, even being the boss of the prostitutes, she would have risked so much in that way for a client.

Roan felt hatred, felt helpless, listening to Ontari’s cries of pain as his thugs gave her a good beating, and then tied her to the ropes that hung in the room, since the last part of Ontari’s lesson was to be carried out by Roan himself, to make clear to the prostitute who was in charge.

Ontari's face was almost disfigured, bleeding, with one eye almost closed by the beating, bruises, and cuts all over her body which was completely naked as it hung almost lifeless from the ropes, when Roan entered the room, and his men stood aside. Roan had minimal feelings for his former lover, seeing her in such conditions, but he had to show her who was in charge.

Roan took a black leather whip, with three metal tips on the end from a counter. His mind wandered, he hesitated to do what he was about to do, looking at the bruised and bleeding body of Ontari, who was barely breathing, almost knocked unconscious by the beating that she had received. Roan looked at his guards and nodded to them to leave the room, which they immediately did without hesitation, leaving Roan alone with Ontari.

Roan immediately deactivated the cameras and microphones hidden in the room by pressing a button on the remote control he had in her pocket. He then moved to the body of the prostitute, who could barely see him as her vision was blurred by tears and blood. Ontari realized that it was Roan in front of her, with a whip in his hands, and she waited for the final blows, she doubted that she would survive her ordeal, and the only thing that crossed her mind was her little son Carl and enormous fear of what would happen to him if she died at the hands of Roan which filled her with panic, and her body began to tremble.

Ontari had never revealed the truth about her son to Roan, that her son was a product of the romance they had when they were teenagers. She hid the truth when she learned who Roan really was, the only child of a female who ruled a mafia organization, and he had become her second, becoming ruthless, cold, calculating and murderous. She did not want such a father for her little one, and as a consequence, her son caught up the same life of criminality when he was older. She wanted her little boy to grow up with another life, in another world with possibilities that she never had.

Ontari had been taken out of a violent and abusive home by the system. Her father was an alcoholic and abuser, her mother a prostitute who was killed by a client for not giving what the man believed was due when she was just seven years old and her younger sister Madi, four years old.

Ontari's father was a former soldier of the Gulf War in the nineties, He returned home changed by the atrocities she had witnessed during the war, unable to overcome the terrible mental trauma, unable to escape his internal demons. His wife, raising two little girls, could only survive by becoming a prostitute, to pay for the drinks and medicines of her abusive husband and to provide food for her family. But her sick father, under the influence of alcohol, became tremendously violent, and constantly punished Ontari, her little sister Madi and her mother also almost every day, for almost no reason.

The day Ontari woke up and her mother had not returned home, she knew what had happened to her mother without anyone telling her anything. From that point on the girl could only try to survive. Her father tried to get help with his problems and had accepted psychological help, entering a recovery program, and as a consequence, the sisters were separated by the social system of the government, taking them to live in foster homes with different families. Ontari never again knew the fate of her little sister, a grief she still had in her heart, wishing that at least little Madi had better luck than she had.

Ontari survived physical and psychological abuse in some families that had fostered her. She was sexually assaulted several times and beaten as well. Her mind created a protective shield against society, people, feelings, becoming an aggressive and closed off young woman. But when she met Roan in a dance club, and the flame of love emerged strong between them, she felt that life was finally giving her a new opportunity. She lived together with Roan for almost two years, during which Roan had been named number two in the organization and immediately left Ontari, leaving her in the small apartment that they shared in the Bronx. Roan did not give her more explanations other than he was tired of her, and he wanted to be free.

It was another blow for Ontari, but she could not do much to keep the man she loved, to whom she had given herself to him body and soul, and which she trusted as she had never done with anyone. She had taken refuge in his protection, in his love, and that had led her to feel and live life in a different way. And that's why at a certain time in the relationship, she stopped taking the contraceptive pill, wishing to surprise her boyfriend and realize her love for him. But when Roan suddenly left her, a month after, she knew she was pregnant, and although her pain was deep, and her hatred toward Roan was huge, she could not make the decision to end the pregnancy.

When the small miracle Carl called came into her life she felt joy, but at the same time, she received the greatest pain of her life when doctors told her that her son had been born blind. They also told her that he might have some chance of treatment and/or surgery in the future, but that it would be very costly. That awakened in Ontari an even greater hatred of life and her damned destiny.

From that moment on, she told herself that she would do what she could to make her little son see some day. She worked in different places, trying to save as much money as possible, but between rents, meals, and caring for her little one, but she had found it impossible with normal jobs. With no other choice, she could only think of one solution, and that was to find the father of her child and ask him for help.

Her wish was soon fulfilled, when one night while working as a waitress in a nightclub, she met up with Roan again but a colleague had warned her that Roan was a mafia boss who ruled over some nightclubs in New York, and that she should be careful. That news changed Ontari's initial idea of telling Roan about his son but not the idea of asking him for help, perhaps a better-paid job than what she had so far. Maybe, she told herself, as he had done in the past, Roan would help her.

Roan was pleased to see her again, and when she asked him for help with some work, he explained that the best he could offer her was to work in TonDC, the exclusive nightclub, where she would work as a prostitute, but that the pay was very good, since the clients were rich and famous.

Ontari did not have many options, she wished she could find help for her little boy, and she had already realized that with dead-end jobs she would never make be able to afford to get him the help he needed. It did not make her happy to have to take a job like that, work that had cost her mother her life, but she gave herself courage, she told her that if that was the only way her son could see again, she would do it for him and that was why Ontari accepted the offer of her former lover, and soon achieved a high position as head of the prostitutes.

She had already managed to raise enough money that she needed and had started looking for the best clinics for her son, the best professionals, and that was when she read on the internet about the famous Dr. Woods and her revolutionary treatment for the blind, and her brand new private clinic in the city. From that moment, Ontari focused all her efforts to be able to take her sweet Carl to see the famous doctor someday.

Today had come the incredible proposal from the same Dr. Woods, whom she wanted so much to help her Carl, and who Ontari never would have imagined that the Commander, one of her best known fixed clients, was no other than the same doctor. Ontari was so shocked and surprised by the revelation of who her commander really was. and when Lexa presented her with the proposal, even knowing that Ontari was being watched via cameras and microphones were hidden in the room and that she would probably suffer the consequences, she could not refuse to listen to the proposal of the doctor. Lexa unknowingly had been the first person who wanted to help Ontari without asking for anything in return, without abuse, without being blackmailed into helping her against her wishes.

Ontari looked at Roan as her vision blurred again from the blood and tears that fell from her eyes that she could not stop from falling as she noticed the expression on the face of the man she had once loved, with whom she had dreamed of a future, a family, the one she had never had or had been able to enjoy and he was standing there in front of her, with a cold and distant expression on his face and his eyes expressionless. Roan was no longer the young man who had fallen in love with her and protected her. Now he was her boss, and soon he would be her executioner.

-Ontari, Why the fuck did you act like that with your client? What did you hope to achieve from it? Was it because you are the head of the prostitutes and an ex-lover of mine, you had the right to break the rules and get out unscathed? STUPID!! I should kill you for being so stupid !! I do not understand ... after all these years ... why that rich bitch has made you forget the rules ?!

Ontari looked at him with a cynical expression, while she smirked with her bleeding lips. She did not want to give Roan any explanations, she was really sick of him, of the damn dirty job, of following rules, of not being able to have a normal life. This moment was her point of no return, but her son was involved. She did not want her little one to end up in the damn social system like her and her sister, and without the chance to be able to see someday but her life hung by a thread at that moment, in front of her executioner, who knew would not hesitate to kill her without regard.

\- Bitch, do you think this is funny fucking !!? - Roan shouted as he got in her face, resting the whip on her split and bleeding cheek.

Ontari stopped smiling immediately, her body trembled, her breathing was fast and rapid, her heart beat very fast as the sweet face of her son came to her mind when she closed her eyes fearful that she was near the end of her life.

\- Please ... - Ontari said like a moan, pleading for her life, not for herself, but thinking about her little son.

\- Please, what bitch !? Do you think this is funny? You were just laughing ... Ontari what the fuck is happening to you ?! You've never challenged me in all these years ... why the fuck now ?! SHIT I DO NOT WANT TO KILL YOU!

\- Ca ... Carl -Ontari managed to say between her struggled breaths and Roan's face transformed. Something in the man made him soften and move away from her a few meters. He had listened to Ontari's conversation with the famous doctor, and he knew it was about her blind son.

\- You're so stupid ... Why do you think having a damn blind son makes you the exception? I have rules and you know that. SHIT ONTARI I WANT TO KILL YOU FOR BEING SO STUPID !! But I can’t ... I just can’t ... Bitch, you do not know how I hate you for this ... I'll tell you this because it was your first fault in so many years this time I'll spare your life but don’t think I'll give you a second chance, The next time you anything this stupid you will pay with your life, DO YOU HEAR ME FUCKING BITCH ?! NEXT TIME YOU WON’T BE SO LUCKY SO DON’T CHALLENGE ME EVER AGAIN!

Roan after finishing shouting hit Ontari with on her head with the whip, knocking her unconscious. Roan then ordered his guards who were standing outside the room to take Ontari’s body and leave her near the building where she lived but to make sure they were not seen and that Ontari was still alive.

The men untied Ontari’s badly wounded and bleeding body from the ropes, dressed her in a bathrobe and carried her to the exit of the club, where they took her to a black van, which they drove to the neighborhood where Ontari lived, leaving her body lying in a dark alley, around the corner from the building where she lived with her son.

The men did not notice the motorcycle that had followed them at a safe distance, driven by none other than Detective Reyes, who despite receiving orders from her boss to go home, had gone for another coffee at the nearby Starbucks, and then decided to go back and watch the back door of the club for a while, the truth was that she was not tired or sleepy and wanted to do something useful that night.

When Raven saw Roan's well-known guards carry the seemingly lifeless body of a young woman to a pickup truck and drive away, she did not hesitate for a moment and got on her motorcycle, following the vehicle. If the young woman the guards had put into the back of the truck was still alive, she could be the break they needed within the organization.

When the guards dumped the unconscious body of Ontari in the alley next to the building where she lived, they checked that she still breathed, as Roan had ordered them and then they left the place in a hurry.

Raven waited in the shadows for the truck to drive away before she went over to the body of the girl, she could see many bloodstains on the pink bathrobe that was the woman’s only clothing. Raven immediately put her fingers to the girl's neck, to check that she was still alive, but her pulse was very faint.

Immediately Raven removed the blood-stained hair that covered the woman’s face, and was shocked to find that the woman was none other than Ontari Fish, who was barely breathing, and her face completely over in blood with a very swollen and purple eye, cuts on her swollen cheeks and chin, split lips, plus a slight head injury, but from which blood ran down Ontari’s face.

\- Girl, what the fuck! What the hell have they done to you ?! - Raven said while wiping the bloody face of an unconscious Ontari. Raven wondered what Ontari had done to be punished in that way, almost beaten to death.

Raven knew they were only a short distance from the building where Ontari lived and next to her body was a small wallet, with her belongings and the keys to the apartment. The problem facing Raven was how carry Ontari’s body by herself to her home. Raven did not want to call her boss, since she would have to answer for her disobedience, and she would risk being removed from the operation, something she did not want. She had read too much of the terrible mafia organization they were trying to put an end to, and she wanted to be part of the team that ended them once and for all.

But the question was, how the hell to get the woman to her apartment...


	15. Angels among us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!!  
> Sorry for the long time without upload a new chapter, but i was in holidays with my family ;) hope all of you will enjoy a wonderful Christmas time and a great New Year 2019!  
> Thanks so much for read my stories, kudos, comments and bookmarks!!  
> Sangabrielle

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=14idibn)

 

Lexa was about to close her eyes, after taking a relaxing bath and talking to her beloved Clarke with whom she had been arranged for the next day to pass for her at the institute, and become the model for the talented sculpture artist.

She felt happy, complete, despite not having liked to visit that dark place, she repeatedly told herself that her visit to that place was only for good reasons, and she was glad to have apparently convinced Ontari to accept her help. Now Lexa really hoped that she could help Ontari’s little boy to see. After listening to the voice of her sweet Angel, listening to her laugh, excited, clearly in love with her, was all she needed to be able to close her eyes in peace, although she would so much like to have Clarke by her side in bed,and to be able fall asleep holding her.

"Patience Lexa, do not pressure Clarke, do not scare her away, she will not go anywhere" she repeated to herself as she and looked at the ceiling in the darkness of her room, which was barely illuminated by the dim lights of the big city. But suddenly her phone began to vibrate on the small oak table next to her bed. Lexa immediately thought that it could be her Clarke texting her to say goodnight. Lexa turned the small lamp on, picked up her phone and when Lexa realized who the message was from she frowned in surprise.

It was a very unexpected message from Raven, asking her for help, at this time of night? And why her, Lexa did not understand? Lexa knew that Raven and herself were not what you might call "friends." But the fact that Raven was asking for her help meant that the brunette was in trouble and that for some reason Lexa was the one who could help her.

Lexa sat on the bed to think, Raven was not her cup of tea, but she knew she was not a bad person, she was someone who had taken care of and looked after her beloved Clarke, being her best friend, and she could never refuse a request for help.

Half an hour later, Lexa, quite intrigued and a little nervous, arrived at the address that Raven had given her, after going to her clinic and getting everything she apparently would need to help a friend of Raven who had been assaulted, and who was very badly injured and but Raven could not call an ambulance, or take her to a hospital. Raven had promised Lexa that she would not get into any trouble for helping her, but that she could not give her more details, and that she really did not have anyone else whom she could trust. Her friend needed urgent medical attention and Lexa was a doctor.

Lexa did not like much about how the whole situation sounded, but she could never refuse a person who needed medical help, it was part of her oath and also something human and moral.

The neighborhood was not to her liking either, very close to the Bronx, an area too dark for her to feel safe. She parked her black BMW beside an old building, on a completely empty street, it was 1:26 AM. Suddenly she could see, with some fear, that a figure dressed in black and wearing a hat was coming towards her car. Lexa’s pulse increased suddenly, and she gripped the steering wheel of her car, if she felt threatened, she was ready to press the accelerator, without thinking twice.

But as the person approached her window, she noted with relief that was Raven. Lexa lowered the window down as she let out the breath that she had held in when she did not know who was outside her car, and the Latina crouched down to talk to Lexa who noticed that Raven’s hands were bloodied, as were her clothes in places.

\- Lexa, thanks for coming, I promise you will not get into any trouble. We just need to take my friend to her apartment and treat her injuries as much as we can then you can without worrying about the matter.

\- Raven, it's fine, but what has happened to your friend? And where is she?

\- She's in that alley, some men whom i guess were those who attacked her left her lying there, she's very badly injured and is unconscious, and I can not carry her by myself to her apartment but I do not know anything else, come, let's not waste any more time.

Raven moved away from the car door, while Lexa who had a very serious expression nodded in silence, as she closed her car window, then grabbed the bag she had brought with her, in which there were several things she might need, because of how Raven had described the state of her friend. Lexa was wearing a hat and was dressed like the Latina in black. The night was really cold, and when she got out of her BMW, she could feel the snowflakes falling on her face.

Lexa followed Raven into the dark alley, and as she walked further down she could make out the body of a young woman dressed only in a bathrobe, which was clearly stained with blood. Lexa hoped not to find that the woman was not lifeless.

 

Raven reached the woman on the floor first and knelt down beside her to lift her head onto her lap as she felt her pulse again, to check once again that she was still alive. Raven’s actions did not give Lexa much hope as she knelt next to Raven, as she brought her hand up to the woman’s face which was covered by her long dark hair.

When Lexa brushed the girl's hair back from her face, she was surprised to find that it was Ontari, or appeared to be her, since her face was completely disfigured, swollen and bleeding, Lexa could not suppress a small gasp as she took a small step back from Ontari’s body.

Lexa’s gasp in shock caught Raven's attention and she was surprised to see Dr. Woods looking at Ontari with a mixture of surprise and fright, as if ... And then Raven remembered that the day before she had seen Ontari and Lexa having an argument on the street near the school for the blind where Clarke teaches. Raven knew then that Lexa knew the girl, but Raven needed to hide who she really was, she could not let Lexa realize that she was a cop, but my God, she was dying to interrogate the doctor to know how she knew Ontari. 

\- What ….Lexa, what is wrong? Maybe you're not a doctor? I can’t believe a doctor would react like you just did - Raven said to Lexa as she watched her reactions.

\- No ... I ... help me, we must take her to her apartment, it's freezing out here, it's snowing, and I need to treat her right away, but I can’t do it here. Where does she live?

\- She lives In the building where you parked your car - Raven answered with a small ironic smile on her face, noticing how the doctor had tried to hide her shock and evade her question.

\- Hmmm ... let me think for a minute, does the building has an elevator? -Lexa asked holding her coat with one hand, and with the other scratched her head

\- I don’t know, I've never visited her apartment, "Raven answered, more worried by Lexa’s questions. Now it was her turn to have to act, something that she was not very good at.

\- Raven, this woman is your friend and you do not know where she lives? - Lexa interjected, while Raven tried to think quickly of what to say and not seem so obvious in her performance.

\- Well, we have not seen each other for a while and she has only recently moved here, so I've never been to her new home before - Raven answered trying to sound less nervous and more convincingly, as she noticed that Lexa was suspicious about what she was hearing.

\- And how the hell did you find out that she was lying here, half dead? Lexa asked

\- She managed to phone me before she passed out. She did not say much just that she was badly hurt, and that she needed help. I arrived half an hour later and found her as you see her now Raven replied.

\- Okay ... Can you go and see if there is an elevator? Because if there is not, we'll have to carry Ontari to my car and take her your apartment, as i imagine that your building has a lift, right?

\- Ermmm ... yes, ok, I'll be back in two minutes, take this, if someone approaches, and they look like trouble do not hesitate to use it. Do you know how to use a gun? 

\- Raven took out her weapon, an automatic 22 from the back of her jeans, before the wide-eyed Lexa, who only stared at the gun with her lips parted and her eyes fixed on the gun, and in no way wanted to take hold of the gun.

\- Lexa! We do not have time for this ... do you know how to use it or not? - Raven asked impatiently trying to make Lexa react, as she noticed the doctors sudden fear.

\- Raven, what the fuck is happening here? Why are you carrying a weapon as if it were your phone? -And what the hell happened to your friend? And ... and why should I watch out for anyone approaching, and use the weapon if they do? - Lexa could not stop herself from asking one question after another as she trembled and became a little irritated with Raven.

\- Lexa ... just take it please, do not be afraid nobody will come along ok? It's just in case, this is not a good neighborhood, and just by pointing the gun at anyone that comes close will make them leave, you will not need to use it. I always carry a gun when it's dark in certain neighborhoods like this one in particular. I do not trust good luck, not in New York. It's just for protection and yes, I have a license to carry it, and no, I've never used it, thank God. Now stay calm, just take it, I'll be back in two minutes, please.

Lexa looked Raven in the eyes intensely, she did not like anything that was happening. How the hell Raven was linked to Ontari? Who had attacked her? Had she been the reason? Lexa wondered for a few seconds, feeling immediately guilty and extremely stupid for possibly being the reason why Ontari was beaten up.

But now she had no time to lose, despite her internal dilemma, took the weapon that Raven held out to her with her trembling hand, she had never held a gun, and also she hated them. But what Raven said was right, that the area they were in was a bad neighborhood, and surprises could happen in the blink of an eye, and just pointing the gun would be enough to scare anyone away.

Raven was lost in the darkness immediately, which made the doctor feel a chill run down her spine but she turned back to the unconscious and disfigured Ontari, and without thinking she brought her hand to Ontari’s bleeding forehead. Her fingers were soon covered with the sticky blood of the young woman. The white snowflakes that fell slowly on the unrecognizable face of Ontari, melted into her swollen skin, moistening it. Lexa's green eyes filled with tears, her body trembled, wondering what the fuck she had done? That this was her fault and she felt terrible. She brought her other trembling hand to her mouth, to stifle a moan of pain and pain, while tears fell down her cheeks, as she whispered.

\- I'm so sorry Ontari ... for God's sake! What have they done to you…?!

Lexa dried her tears as she tried to compose herself, she knew that she could not make Raven suspicious of her. The Latina could not know that she knew Ontari, under any circumstance, or otherwise, Lexa had no doubt that Raven would tell Clarke and everything she had worked for would be gone. She needed to think about what she would do, but now her number one priority was to help Ontari.

Suddenly Lexa felt a hand on her shoulder, and she reacted instantly, raising the gun and pointing to whoever had touched her but she could breathe again when she noticed that thank God it was Raven, who was holding her hands towards her, trying to calm her.

\- Lexa, it's me ... calm down, I'm sorry I scared you. Give me the gun ... everything is fine girl ... the building has an elevator. Come on, you take one arm, I the other, I left the door of the building open to make it easier for us to get Ontari into the building - Raven explained, slowly taking the weapon from Lexa’s trembling hands, who closed her eyes for a second, breathing deeply, trying to control the tremors in her body, while nodding her head.

With much effort and good teamwork, they managed to get Ontari to her apartment on the third floor of the old building. Upon entering it was empty, something that Raven appreciated just like Lexa, both thinking of little Carl. they were horrified to think if the child was here he would know that something was happening with his mother, and they were grateful that the child could not see his mother right now.

First, they placed the unconscious young woman on a used red old sofa, with a blanket of colors to cover holes. Lexa stayed with her, starting to take out items from her backpack, while Raven looked for the bedroom which she soon found, returning to the living room where Lexa moved in a hurry, like the professional she was. Although she was an ophthalmologist, she was a clinical doctor, and she knew the procedures.

Lexa examined Ontari’s body and noticed some slight cuts. Lexa realized by clear purple marks on Ontari’ wrists that she had been tied, but discarded the possibility that the marks were the result of an "SM appointment." Lexa was sure that whatever had happened to Ontari was the result of her visit and her talk with the woman. She imagined there would be cameras and microphones hidden in places like that.

It had never crossed her mind, in the almost two years she had been a customer of the TonDC, and wanted to slap herself for this, thinking what would have happened if a video found its way into the public eye or she could have been blackmailed, and endless other damn possibilities. Lexa wondered how the hell she could have been so stupid ?! What the fuck was she thinking when she fell so low ?!

But now was not the time for those questions and mental berating. It was time to help Ontari, for which she had been contacted, and she thanked Raven internally for doing it. If she had been the cause of that horrible beating of Ontari, the least she could do for her was to help her recover from it.

Lexa tried to concentrate on treating Ontari, or she would burst into tears and despair again, something that she could not do in front of Raven.

I found the bedroom, come on, let's take her there, you’ll be able to work better there -Raven said as she approaching Lexa, putting her hand on the doctor's shoulder, who seemed so focused on her medical work and thoughts that she had not even noticed her presence.

On feeling the slight squeeze of Raven's hand on her shoulder, Lexa raised her green eyes to the dark ones of the brunette, who told her again what she had said and between them they carried Ontari's body to her room.

Once they placed Ontari on the bed, Lexa removed the dirty and stained bathrobe from Ontari’s body, then threw it to the side of the room. Raven marveled at how quickly and professionally Lexa acted and was admirable. The Latina always felt a special admiration for the doctors, if her life had worked out different for her, perhaps being a doctor would have been a possible profession for her.

\- Raven, please can you get some hot water and some clean towels so that I can clean Ontari’s wounds before I treat them? - Lexa asked without looking at Raven, while still checking responses and reflexes from Ontari, who was still unconscious.

\- Yes, of course ... hey ... I have not told you yet ... thanks for coming - Raven replied as she placed her hand onto Lexa's shoulder, who only nodded in response without looking at her.

\- Ok…. Hot water ... clean towel ... I'm on it - Raven finally Raven spoke again and realized that it was time to move and help, and not to thank and chat to Lexa.

A few minutes passed and Raven returned with the hot water and clean towels to begin cleaning Ontari’s wounds, while Lexa continued to examine her.

\- I need to close the wound on her head, she needs stitches and she's going to need a blood transfusion, she's lost a lot of blood but at my clinic, we do not have blood. Raven, what type of blood are you?

\- What? - a distracted Raven replied as she cleaned Ontari's face

\- What type of blood are you - Lexa repeated.

\- Ermmm ... oh ... I think A +, I do not remember.

\- No matter. I will check, I have a small machine for that. - Lexa answered as she walked towards her bag and took out some surgical equipment, and a small machine.

\- Raven,give me your hand - Lexa said, and Raven placed her hand in Lexa’s who after disinfecting the brunettes index finger, placed it into the machine and Raven felt a sudden pinprick sensation, making her face crease in pain slightly, she hated the pain from the blood testing.

\- Yes, you are A + ... let's see what type Ontari is. Let me clean the machine first. - Lexa said standing up walking from the room in search of the bathroom.

Raven continued cleaning the face and also the beautiful body of Ontari, which was now covered in bruises and cuts. Detective Reyes had seen images like this in more than one occasion in her hidden profession, but it never ceased to distress her, that young people like Ontari ended up in that damn kind of life. They always had their sad dark background story and the reasons why they had ended up in that dark world. The detective whenever she could be part of the police units that dismantled nefarious organizations like that and had joined the unit without thinking, no matter the risk she wanted to end the organizations. Raven was very happy to be able to offer help to those many women who fell into these damn organizations.

A few minutes later, Lexa returned with the cuffs of her shirt rolled up, as she dried her hands with a towel she had brought with her, that was completely new and hygienic. She sat next to Ontari and performed the same procedure she did with Raven to find out Ontari’s blood type.

\- She is also A +. Raven, would you donate some of your blood? She really needs it to recover from her injuries.

\- Lexa raised her eyes to Raven's, who immediately looked in shock at her request.

\- It's okay no problem. What should I do? - Raven answered without hesitating which was something that Lexa appreciated a lot.

\- Thanks, Raven. Just go to wash your left arm, and then lie down next to Ontari on the bed, while I prepare everything. - Lexa explained as Raven stood up to go and do what had been asked of her, after nodding her head.

When Raven returned from the bathroom, Lexa had covered her mouth with a white mask, and her head by a cap that used by doctors in the operating rooms, it was white with small purple elephants, something that immediately touched Raven and made her smile. Ontari's face was covered with a blue cloth, it looked more like a disposable piece of paper, with a hole, exposing the area where the skillful doctor was concentrating, as she stitched Ontari’s wound closed.

Once the wound was closed, Lexa cut the surgical thread, and then cleaned the wound one more time, and then placed a band-aid over it then removed the paper that covered Ontari's face as Raven watched her in total silence. Raven was fascinated by the professional actions of the doctor, who upon noticing her presence, stood up and asked her to lie down next to the young woman.

After Lexa connected both women for the transfusion, Raven stared at the ceiling and Dr. Woods noticed that something was wrong with the Latina.

 

\- Raven, are you ok?

\- I ... yes, of course.

\- You can tell me what is wrong, you can trust me. Is it something about your friend? She is going to recover, It will only take time.

\- No, is not that. But I'm glad to know that she will be ok.

\- Then what is wrong..?

\- I do not like needles.

\- Oh ... I'm sorry ... it will not be for long ... maybe talking will help you not to think about it. - Lexa suggested as she sat next to Raven on the bed.

\- I don’t know what we can talk about. - replied Raven, who was a little embarrassed to act like a little girl in front of Lexa.

\- How about you tell me about your friend?

\- Well, why not. I noticed the way you looked at her when you pulled her hair back from her face,back in the alley. Lexa, do you know Ontari from somewhere?

Lexa was somewhat surprised by Raven's observations, but she knew that Clarke's friend was very observant and very good at reading people.

Lexa struggled to answer Raven. Obviously she could not tell her the truth about were she had met Ontari but then she remembered the school, and that day she saw Ontari and her little Carl, when she went to find Clarke, giving her something that she could tell Raven, which was true, but only in parts, but Lexa could not reveal the truth to Raven.

\- Well, I would not say I know her, but I've seen her at the school for the blind one day that I went to look for Clarke. I met her this and also her little son Carl. I know Carl is one of the new children in Clarke's class, and yesterday I saw her from my car in the street, near the institute so I followed her and I offered to help her son. I offered to take him to my clinic and see if we can help him so that he can regain his sight.

Raven listened attentively to Lexa, who seemed to be honest, and when Raven heard the last part, knew that she had seen of both of them on the street, but it had seemed to her that it was not a really friendly chat. Raven knew that there was something that the doctor did not disclose to her but at that moment Raven could not do anything but accept what Lexa told her.

 

\- Oh well, thank you for your generous offer, surely Ontari will have been very happy. She did not say anything to me about you, but sometimes she is very reserved, especially when it has to do with her son. It is not easy being a single mother of a disabled child, you know?

\- By the way ... do you know where Carl is? Does anyone care? - Lexa asked worried about the child.

\- I really do not know. On the one hand, it is a good thing that he can’t see if he saw her mother this way it would be terrible for the little one. Ontari works at night, so I imagine that some friend or neighbor cares for Carl while she works. I will find out in the morning. 

\- Lexa, you do not have to stay. You can leave when we finish with the transfusion. Just tell me what I should give her, or how I can help her when she wakes up. Thanks for your help, I owe you one, and also an apology for my stupid overprotective attitude towards Clarke when we first met in the pub.

\- Raven, you have nothing to thank me for and I accept your apology ... Well, I understand you know ... I know it's easy to love Clarke and immediately feel that you want to protect her from the world. She is a wonderful person, with a good heart and she is probably the perfect candidate to be hurt. One of those people that hurt her, though unintentionally, was me. So let's say we are even. It had been a long time since I felt the way I feel when I'm with Clarke, not since.

Lexa continued telling Raven in a burst of unexpected confidence, her tragedy, which led her to move away from wanting to feel love again, for fear of losing her loved one again.

The detective listened to Lexa, even though she already knew the story, as she had been told about Lexa’s past by her new friend and old friend of Lexa, Detective Blake but hearing it from the doctor's own lips was different. Raven had no doubt in the sincerity of Lexa’s words and could understand her, and understand her fears, her attitude which was cold and distant with Clarke when she crossed her path and began to make Lexa feel that beautiful feeling again.

Raven was also moved to see Lexa’s beautiful green eyes moisten while she spoke. When Raven watched a tear roll down Lexa's left cheek, instinctively took hold of Lexa’s hand to give her strength, as she looked Lexa’s eyes with affection and support. Lexa was surprised by Raven's warm gesture, and returned a grateful smile, as she wiped away the tear she had not been able to stop from falling as she told Raven about her beloved Costia, and the immense pain of losing her.

\- Today I can feel that having Clarke by my side is a blessing to my soul and my heart. She has a beautiful light that radiates from the depths of her being, a light that has illuminated my soul. I feel so touched by her love, it makes me feel so happy, and it has eased my fears. Believe me, when I tell you that I know that I am in love with your beautiful friend and that I will do what I have to do to make her happy, to give her the love she deserves and if God and science want her to, also give her back her chance to see again.

 

\- Yes, Clarke told me the good news, that apparently she has a good chance of regaining her sight. It's wonderful Lexa, you do not know what it will mean for her, for her life to be able to see again. And I'm very sorry about your wife, I imagine how painful it was to lose her, all of a sudden but my grandmother always told me that in life some must leave so that others can arrive. We all have a time and a purpose, and when we have accomplished both we must leave to continue evolving spiritually. I do not know, how my grandmother knew this she was someone very wise.

\- I know Raven ... what your grandmother used to tell you, partly I believe it. Although I am a pragmatic woman, of science. I have my spiritual beliefs, and I know that the spirit evolves in every life we live. Yes, I believe in past lives but even so, in spite of knowing it, of believing in it, the day I lost Costia, I lost myself in a dark, cold chasm, full of fear away from feeling. But a being of light like Clarke has finally come to my life and enlightened me, and I am very grateful for that, more than you imagine, and I know what means for her to regain her sight, I have experienced it many times with my patients, I mean I know what it means, what they feel and nothing will make me happier than being able to do that for Clarke.

 

\- Dr. Woods, you're a good person. I did not believe that you were at first, and I'm sorry for my misjudgment, but I'm glad you let Clarke get close to you, and somehow enlighten your soul and heart and help you overcome that loss, to heal the wound, and nothing will make me happier that you can return Clarke’s sight.

\- Raven, the pleasure will be all mine, and to answer your other question or offer. I will not leave Ontari, tomorrow I'll call my secretary Echo to cancel my appointments for the next two days because of an unexpected emergency trip to Boston. - Lexa said with a smile on her face and a wink, to which Raven could only react in the same way.

\- Unfortunately, I will also have to lie to Clarke. I had arranged to spend time with her tomorrow, but I cannot leave. Not until Ontari wakes up and I observe how she is. I need to be here when she recovers and she answers some questions, to treat her better. I think she has a couple of broken ribs, but I can’t be completely sure. - Lexa explained seriously this time, she did not like to lie to Clarke, but because of this situation, she had to.

Raven looked at her for a moment and noticed in Lexa's eyes that she was sincere in that she did not want to lie to Clarke, but she did not want the doctor to have problems with her friend, whom she knew well and knew that she would immediately know that Lexa was lying. Raven knew that very keen sixth sense of Clarke, that she used to detect when people were lying to her. So Raven came up with something better so that the new couple did not get into arguments because of her and her request for help.

\- You must not lie to her ... you see, Clarke would know immediately that you are lying to her. she has a very acute sixth sense with people and lies, and believe me, you would not escape her insight.

\- Then what do you suggest ...? I can’t leave Ontari.

\- We will tell Clarke what happened. That I called you at midnight to help me with Ontari who was badly hurt. Clarke will understand that and accept much better than if you lie to her. Clarke is very intelligent, and of good feelings, but if she detects lies, her mind can create a very negative imaginary world, and believe me you do not want me to do it with you. Never lie to her, that is the best advice I can give you, in return for the great favor you have given me tonight. - Raven explained, under the watchful eye of Lexa, who only nodded.

\- Well ... thanks then ... and who will tell Clarke? Do you prefer to do it or shall I?

\- Leave it to me, do not worry, if Clarke asks to speak with you, I will pass you the phone, but we'll ring Clarke tomorrow morning.

\- I agree. I'll go make some tea. It's a little cold this apartment. - Lexa said standing up rubbing her arms, while Raven nodded her head, feeling somewhat tired now.

But before leaving the room Lexa searched around until she found a warm blanket, with which she immediately covered the bodies of Ontari and Raven, something that the Latina was very grateful for, she was really very cold.

When Lexa covered them up with the blanket, their eyes met for a moment, and there was mutual gratitude, and something else Raven did not want to think about, as she felt her cheeks become hot and perhaps red. It was herself that felt this because she immediately noticed the nervousness in the doctor, whose eyes had become strange. Raven could have sworn that she had felt something very special when her eyes met those charming hypnotic greens, definitely, that woman was something special, her eyes transmitted something mystical Raven would say, like a light, something she could not define in her already very tired mind.

Raven had grown up in a Latino and Catholic family. Her grandmother Maria had always told her that on earth there are angels who at times take possession of the body of humans, that God sent them to help us along our paths of life, and that when you were in the presence of one, you would realize immediately, because there would be things that you could feel or perceive in them that you will not perceive in normal human beings, things that it would be difficult for you to describe, and that you could only feel in the depth of your soul.

Raven felt something of those things that her grandmother Maria had spoken to her so many times, and that she would believe as a child, but as she grew up and ran into so many injustices in her own family, she had lost a little faith in those things. And she had devoted herself to her own faith, not under any known religion, but her own philosophy of life and beyond.

She no longer believed in angels or celestial beings but believed that there were different human beings, with gifts to help others. In that special category, Raven would place Dr. Woods, but those strange sensations that she could feel this at that moment did nothing but take her back to the stories of her grandmother, now deceased.

But immediately Raven awoke from her silly fascination, shaking herself from the stupor, telling herself that it could not be more ridiculous. It was obvious that Dr. Lexa Woods was exactly that, a doctor, therefore she helped people, and yes, she had very nice and striking green eyes, but that definitely would not categorize her as an Angel or being momentarily possessed by someone, it was simply absurd.

She immediately noticed that the doctor's lips curved and spread in a shy smile, and her face lit up. Raven put her hand to her eyes, to rub them, as something strange happened to her vision. "What the hell ... ?!" Raven said to herself, as she tried to focus, but when she opened her eyes, an even more intense light surrounded the beautiful face of the doctor, then everything around her turned into an intense white light that blinded the brunette.

Her chocolate-colored eyes opened like saucers, this was impossible, she did not understand exactly what was happening, but Lexa, in front of her she continued looking at her in such a sweet way, that her whole body shuddered, but the beating of her heart slowed as an enormous peace seized her soul and her mind immediately.

She wanted to talk, to ask what the hell was happening, but she felt unable to speak, she was in a frozen state, but she felt no cold, rather a pleasant warmth in her body, which grew from the depths of her soul and filled her with a pleasant sensation, something she never experienced before.

Raven's eyes remained open but hypnotized by those huge greens that shone and even she would say, they smiled with an incredible sense of peace, they moved her in some way, it was so beautiful what she was feeling.

Suddenly she felt the warmth of a hand caress her cheek, while Lexa smiled. Raven no longer knew if Lexa was the person in front of her that had clearly become something heavenly, and she simply could not believe it.

\- Raven, do not worry. Everything will be fine. Trust, just trust.

Raven closed her eyes, letting herself be carried away by the soft, gentle touch of that caress on her face, it was something so special, she would even say that she felt she could fly because at some point she had stopped feeling her body. In that magical moment, she could only feel the slow beating of her heart, her calm breathing, and that warm caress, while an immense sense of peace that she had never experienced seized her whole being and elevated her beyond all her senses making her smile.


	16. Trust me

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=28chjig)

 

\- Raven .... hey ... Good morning ... - Raven tried to open her eyes, but it was difficult, she could hear the voice that was speaking to her, but she felt that her eyes were very heavy.

\- Raven ... wake up!

Finally, Raven, managed to open her eyes but barely, and found that angelic image standing over her, to which she had fallen asleep, but the light around Lexa was killing her. It dazzled her and she could not see clearly. She tried to protect her eyes from the powerful light by placing her arm over her eyes, as she felt a hand grab her other arm.

\- Are you feeling fine? You've slept like a rock all night - Dr. Woods said, smiling slightly as Raven finally managed to recognize her, as she tried to sit up in the bed.

\- Jesus! What happened?! I saw you ... Nahhhh it does not matter, what time is it?

\- It's 7:45, I'm sorry to wake you up, but I didn’t know if you have to go to work.

\- Wait a moment... You're telling me that I slept all night, while you stayed up all night watching over Ontari ?!

\- Yes, when I returned to the room, you were sound asleep, so I carefully removed the tubes, and let you sleep. You looked very tired.

 

Raven stopped for a moment to look at those beautiful green eyes that shine, and that still conveyed that strange feeling that she couldn’t understand very well, but that filled her with a feeling of peace and confidence, as she remembered immediately what she had lived, what she had seen.

As Raven looked at Lexa and tried to deal with her confusion about what had happened the previous evening, she wanted to ask Lexa, but how the hell did she ask something like that? Was the famous Dr. Woods really someone special? 

Raven had read that many of Lexa's patients called her "Angel of Light." But the detective imagined that the nickname was because of Lexa’s ability to restore sight to those blind patients, who when they saw the light again, obviously the first face they saw was that of the doctor.

But what she had witnessed the night before, her mind was spinning as she tried to process what had happened, and how was that possible? That woman looking at her with those green eyes so penetrating, they told her so much, and they made her somehow feel sensations throughout her whole body. 

"God!" Raven said to herself, "I must be hallucinating, maybe having talked about Granny Maria, and her beliefs and teachings of the Angels that may be among us, maybe led her to dream about them with the image of the beautiful Dr. Woods". Whatever said to herself, shaking a little her head.

\- Raven, what is wrong,? You look a little pale ... I made breakfast. Come on, I'll wait for you in the kitchen - Lexa said as she started to get up from the bed, while Raven was still in her trance, something that she began to hate, as she felt like a hypnotized idiot.

\- No, I ... I'm fine, i just feel strange but it's nothing so do not worry and thanks for letting me sleep, you did not have to, you must be tired. Have breakfast with me then go home to rest, you earned it.

\- Raven, thank you for your offer, but I want to stay until Ontari wakes up, she may need me. I'll sleep on the couch later.

\- Well, do what you like ... After all, I'm not your mother. I'll be in the kitchen in a few minutes.

A few minutes later Raven still yawning, entered the kitchen where an impressive breakfast was waiting. Her eyes opened wide as she stared with her mouth open at an incredible kind of breakfast buffet, like those in expensive hotels. Freshly made pancakes, various cold meats and cheese, jam, butter, scrambled eggs, bacon, orange juice, milk, yogurt and cereals, and also fruits. “Where the fuck had all that food come from?” Raven doubted that someone like Ontari had all that food in the refrigerator. Lexa was sitting at the table looking at her with her iPhone, unaware of Raven's presence.  
\- Jesus! Where did all that food come from? Maybe I'm still dreaming or what? - Raven asked still in shock, causing Lexa to immediately raise her eyes and look at her smiling, seeing the surprising face of the latin woman.

\- I did not know what you liked for breakfast, and there was not much in Ontari’s refrigerator, so I went to buy what we needed, then returned and prepared everything, so feel free to eat what you like. Do you take your coffee with milk and sugar? - the doctor asked as she placed her phone on the counter, then walked over to the coffee maker, to server Raven’s coffee, who was still speechless.

\- I ... Black, with a lot of sugar ... - Raven managed to say while taking a seat and put some pancakes onto a plate.

\- Raven, what are we going to do with Ontari's son? Especially if his mother does not wake up in time to collect him from school, and will she even in a good enough state to collect him if she does? And i would like you to explain to me why Ontari could not be taken to a hospital? I think I deserve a better and more complete explanation of what is happening here. Don’t you think it's a mystery? - Lexa demanded as she put a cup full of steaming coffee in front of Raven, who felt blessed by the food and that coffee that woke her up but she felt nervous, knowing that she could not continue hiding information from the doctor so she decided she had to tell Lexa something.

\- Ontari works as a prostitute, in a nightclub. Probably the beating she received was related to her work, and taking her to the hospital would have caused many questions, suspicions and clearly a call to the police from the doctors. That, in a world like the one she works in, can cost her her life. Now, with regards to her son, I have an idea, but I don’t know who is taking care of him but surely we will know soon because he will have to be at the school at nine o'clock. Maybe the person who takes care of him will bring him here, or take him straight to the school. If by 8:30 they do not show up here, later I'll talk to Clarke, that's why we need her, so that she can help us with the little one, until his mother recovers. - Raven explained, under Lexa’s watchful eye, while she sipped her coffee.

To Lexa, the thought of involving Clarke in the trouble that Ontari found herself in did not please her but the idea was not bad, especially if Ontari was still unconscious when her son had to be picked up from the school, at the same time Lexa could not believe that Ontari was Raven's friend. Could the world really be so small sometimes? Could it be such a crazy coincidence? Lexa also wondered where Raven could have met a woman like Ontari? Maybe they were childhood friends or teenage one? It seems strange to Lexa that Raven and Ontari were friends, but she would not investigate it as it was none of her business.

\- Well, although I do not like the idea of including Clarke in this situation I know it may be the best option for the little one. Now, do you think Clarke will understand? I mean, this whole situation with Ontari, is she also Clarke’s friend? – Lexa was having all too many questions in Raven’s opinion, but she also understand that the doctor was a little confuse and lost in such stranger situacion they were in. And was a little funny for Raven thinking in The possibility of Clarke being friends with Ontari.

\- Ontari, a friend of Clarke? Oh no, only mine. I'm someone who has friends and acquaintances in different places, you know. And yes, definitely you still do not know Clarke, but she is this kind of person that has the ability to understand and accept others that very few people have. She will not refuse to help because Ontari is a prostitute if that is what you fear. - Raven explained smiling ironically, while eating the amazing pancakes that Lexa had made. Without a doubt the best she had ever tasted in her life, they were truly an orgasm for the palate.

\- No, of course ... I do not know Clarke very well yet, but it's easy to imagine her as you describe her, I have no doubt - Lexa answered while eating a slice toast with jam, as she watched a little surprised at the ravenous way that Raven made her food disappear. A bit rude for her taste, she told herself, but she liked to see that her famous pancakes, which were the favorites of her twin and her beloved Costia, were still so good. In spite of not making them often, evidently, she had not lost her talent.

After breakfast, Raven insisted that Lexa sleep a little on the sofa, while she washed the dishes and put the remaining food into the refrigerator. Raven looked at her watch that read 8:36 in the morning. She imagined that perhaps Ontari had some arrangement with the person who took care of her son, to take him to the school if she was not back in time to take him there herself. Raven was grateful that no one had come to Ontari’s apartment, she and Lexa were already involved in the situation with Ontari, and she did not want to run into anyone who knew Ontari, since immediately her lie of being her friend would be discovered.

At that moment Raven looked towards the sofa, where Lexa after speaking with her secretary and explaining that she would be in Boston the next forty-eight hours due to an emergency, had just rested her head on the pillow and her eyes had closed as her breathing slowed as she fell asleep. It was clear to Raven that Lexa was exhausted.

Raven thanked the doctor for her generosity, not only had she come immediately when she called her but had decided to help Ontari without question. But now Raven had another problem, if Ontari woke up in front of Lexa, Ontari did not know her, and her lie of being her friend would be uncovered and the detective really could not think anything else that she could tell Lexa so she realized that she needed to wake Ontari while Lexa slept and threaten her to make her act like they were friends in front of Lexa.

Suddenly Raven heard noises coming from Ontari’s room. She immediately ran to see what was happening, perhaps her wishes were being fulfilled and that she would get to speak with Ontari without Lexa’s presence, she really hoped so.

Upon reaching the room Raven saw that Ontari was sitting up in the bed, and had brought a hand to the wound that Lexa had closed with some stitches and a large bandage, she looked sore and confused.

Without wasting time, Raven closed the door behind her and approached a very stunned Ontari, who when she heard the door close, raised her eyes with some fear and confusion on her face, not knowing the woman was entering the room.

\- Shut up ... do not even say a word. You are going to listen to me and you are going to do what I tell you, or I assure you that the beating you received last night will nothing compared to what I will make you suffer - Raven sat next to her on the bed as she spoke very quietly but very clearly, as she stared at Ontari who was confused and very hurt but frowned as she nodded in silence.

\- All right. My name is Raven, last night I saved you from dying in the alley where those men threw you were a garbage bag. My friend, Dr. woods, is here, and she has treated your wounds, helped me save you last night and now she is asleep in the living room. You are going to tell her that you know me, that we are old friends, if you don’t, I assure you that your life will hell, you hear me? Do you understand me?

\- Dr. Woods? the famous ophthalmologist? How ... - the first thing that stood out for Ontari of all that information that this unknown woman had given her, was that the doctor that had treated her was Dr.Woods. So Lexa had helped her, had saved her? Ontari’s thoughts were interrupted by Raven’s voice.  
\- It does not matter, she is also a doctor and she has saved your life, and you do not want to know where I know her from. - Raven said in a determined tone of voice.

\- Where is my son? What time is it? - Ontari asked suddenly, interrupted Raven. She wanted to know immediately where her son was, worrying instantly about him.

\- We do not know where your son is, we assume he is at the school. I assume that the person who takes care of him knows to take him to the school if you do not return in time to take him yourself? Am I right? - Raven asked now intrigued, as she tried to confirm her theory.

\- Indra ... yes, she will have taken him to the institute. Where is my bag? I need my phone, maybe she sent me a message. - Raven looked at Ontari in suspicion for a moment, imagining that maybe Ontari would try something when she got up to look for her bag but Ontari immediately read her gaze.

\- Please? I swear I will not do anything, I am in a lot of pain and I do not think I can move much. – Beg Ontari. Raven believe her, but she still needed to be precautionary, she could not trust that woman, no matter what.

\- I warn you that if you try something, you will not see your little son, do you understand me? - Raven said in a threatening voice, to which Ontari immediately nodded her head, as her eyes widened in shock at the woman threatening to harm her son.

Raven took Ontari's bag from the top of the drawers that was in the room, and then she looked inside to find pepper spray, which she immediately took out of the bag and put it into the pocket of her pants as she looked at Ontari a disapproving look.

\- Hey, we live in New York, I work at night so of course, I'm going carry something in my purse to protect myself? - Ontari justified herself.

Raven found the phone and took it out of the bag, handing it to Ontari, who took it from her hands, desperate to know where her son was.

\- Yes, Indra has taken him to the school. I need to call her so she does not worry and does not come here looking for me. - Ontari explained, before the serious penetrating gaze of Raven, who knew that this was probably true.  
\- Well ok, but I warn you again, if you say something to alert her, you will not see your son again, that's for sure. - Raven warned again, to which Ontari again nodded while calling Indra, her old friend, and neighbor.

Ontari spoke with the woman, while Raven listened to the whole conversation praying that her threats had been convincing enough and that Ontari did not say anything that would raise any suspicion in the woman with whom she spoke.

Near the end of the conversation, the woman asked her if she should collect the child at the end of the day and immediately Ontari's eyes searched for Raven's, trying to know what to answer. Detective Reyes shook her head, causing Ontari to say "no, thanks Indra, I'll take care of it".

After Ontari ended the call, Raven took the phone from her hands, while Ontari lay back down carefully on the bed, she felt a lot of pain all over her body.

\- Who are you, Raven, and more importantly, who sent you? I do not know you, I've never seen you at the club. - A Nervous Ontari asked, trying to find out more about that woman who threatened the life of her son.

\- You do not need to be concerned with who I am or who sent me. You just have to say that we are friends, and that last night you called me when you were so badly wounded so that I could help you. - Raven answered without further questioning by Ontari.

\- Please do not hurt my son, please. I don’t care what are your plans with me, but please leave my little son alone. He is only five…- Ontari begged desperately, but was immediately interrupted by Raven's voice.

\- I will not hurt you or your son if you do what I tell you. Now I'm going to wake Dr. Woods to come to see you so sound convincing. – Explained Raven feeling a little sitty on how she must acting in front of that woman,that was not only in a huge pain, but now really worry about her little one. But Raven didn’t have much of a choice. She needed to be hard to the woman and show her who was in charge there, otherwise all could ending really wrong for everybody.

\- What will happen to my son when the school day ends? I can barely move, and he does not know you, he will not go with you, he will be very affraid…  
\- Do not worry about it. You just try to sound convincing before the doctor, I'll take care of your child. Everything will be fine with him, you just do your part as I told you, that’s it.

\- Please, Raven, I will do everything you ask me but do not hurt my son, Please - Ontari pleaded again almost crying in for fear of what that woman could do to her son, and because of the pain that she felt.

\- Shut up and stop crying... Danmit! Nothing will happen to you or your son, while you do what I tell you. Now calm down and act your best. - Raven answered sharply, before leaving the room to go to wake up Lexa.

The detective hated to use the child to threaten Ontari, she could see the despair in the eyes of his mother, but she had no other choice, to tell Ontari who she really was right there, would cause more problems for the detective. Raven felt some sympathy for the woman, but at the same time she knew that Ontari was not a simple prostitute working in TonDC, she was the head of the employees, therefore she was probably very involved with the organization.

Raven's mind was working at full speed, she needed to cover herself. She needed to think about what the hell she would say to her boss, Inspector Rivers, since sooner or later she would have to tell her about the situation, and maybe finally ask permission from her superiors to reveal her true identity and her profession to her best friend Clarke. Raven knew she could not make mistakes, excuses or tell lies to her friend. Raven knew that Clarke would demand to know what the hell was happening? It was clear that she simply could not lie to her, not to her, but she really hated that possibility, she had always tried to protect Clarke from her real profesion, and now if she had to tell her the truth, she would expose her to very dangerous situations.

But she would have to solve that problem later, now she had to wake up Lexa, something she regretted because not two hours had passed since the doctor had fallen asleep on the sofa. However, when Raven left the room her eyes met suddenly with those penetrating green eyes of the doctor, that stared at her like two laser beams, and clearly they weren’t looking nicely.

Raven felt her heart beat faster under Lexa’s imposing gaze which told Raven that this was not good. If Lexa had heard the conversation that she had with Ontari, then she was screwed because she would have no choice but to tell her the truth.  
Suddenly the doctor's hands took hold of Raven's shirt and pulled her towards her body as if the brunette weighed nothing. Raven did not understand how Lexa could do that as the doctor moved her face right up to Raven’s as she started speaking in a very threatening way, while Raven could not move or avoid those angry eyes of the doctor.

\- You're going to tell me what the hell is happening right now, and Raven, do not bother lying to me as i just heard too much, and I assure you that if you do not tell me the whole story and the whole truth, I am going to the police, do you understand me ?! - Lexa aid in a very threatening tone, while Raven swallowed hard as she looked into the doctor's eyes. She though to herself, “Danm! Those eyes could be so angelic, but also so evil at the same time”

Raven knew her back was against the wall, and although her mind tried to think of something to say to Lexa. She could not while she was under the gaze of those accusing and intense eyes what stunned her into silence, without being able to explain how or why, she felt the doctors gaze in the depths of her soul, and that for some fucking reason she knew she could trust the mysterious doctor.

\- I... Shit! Okay ... But not here, I do not want Ontari to hear what I'm going to tell you, and let fucking go of me! - Replied a very irritated Raven, as Lexa released her hold on her and her feet rested on the ground again.

Raven had noticed that the doctor had held her in the air. How the fuck could she have the strength to do that? But she simply adjusted her clothes, and after walking around Lexa's body she went to the living room, under the watchful eye of the doctor, who followed her without saying more, contained her angry. She couldn’t believe what just listened behind the door of Ontari’s room. Asking herself who the hell was Raven?

Once in the living room Lexa stood in front of Raven, with her arms folded over her chest, looking at Raven straight in the eyes, waiting to be told the whole story, and definitely who Raven really was, because it was clear, from of what she had heard behind the door, that the brunette was hiding something very important from her.

 

\- Let's take a seat - Raven said nervously, she did not know why the doctor intimidated her so much, and she definitely hated herself for her stupid weakness in those moments.  
\- Raven, I don’t wanna sit down, I just wanna know the truth, and especially who you are. After listening to you threatening Ontari with the life of her son. What the fuck was that ?! What are you hiding? Because clearly, you are not her friend. - Lexa said without moving from her place.

\- Shit! Ok ... ok ... Calm down with so many questions, damn it! And watch your tone of voice please, the last thing I want is for Ontari to hear this conversation. I understand you, I understand that you are afraid and that you are thinking badly of me but believe me, I'm on the side of good. I'm sorry you heard me talking to Ontari. I know I was intimidating, but I did it for a very good reason, and also protect you and Clarke.

\- Raven, stop making excuses and get to the point, what is happening? who are you? - the doctor was running out of patience clearly. Lexa just wanted to know what was happening for once and for all.

\- Well, I'm a detective in the New York City police, homicide department, and at this time I am undercover, in a very important mission to take down a very large criminal organization. - Raven explained to a shocked Lexa, who could not believe what she was hearing.

\- You are ... what ?! Are you kidding me?! Please, Raven, stop fucking with me, this is serious - Lexa said, without really believing what she had just heard but she knew that Raven wouldn’t lie about something so serious.

\- Lexa, I’m telling you the truth, i swear I'm getting into serious problems, but you have not left me any option - Raven answered trying to sound as serious and honest as possible.

\- I don’t believe you, I… I just can’t - Lexa refused to believe what Raven was telling her, although deep down she knew that Raven was being truthful, she could sense it, she could even see it in her dark eyes, but even so, it sounded so crazy.

\- Well, the mother fucker! Well, you will believe this then - Raven looked in her jacket for her wallet and from there she took out the police badge that identified her as a detective in the city's homicide department which she held out to Lexa took it and stared at it in shock. Looking at the identification in her trembling hand, and Raven's face at the same time, she could no longer deny what she was hearing and now had proof of.

\- I ... I just ... Clarke knows?

-No

\- She doesn’t know?! How is that possible? You are childhood best friends, you are with her all the time? How does she not know you're a cop? - Lexa did not understand Raven's reason for keeping such a secret from Clarke, her lifelong friend.

\- I did it to protect her, nobody knows that I’m a cop, well, now only you know Lexa, and if someone finds out I’ll not only be fired, but people finding out would put Clarke, you and other people in serious danger. My work must be kept secret. I do not know why I'm trusting you, but I swear, by the sweet memory of my grandma María, is something about you, something that tells me that I can trust you. But I suspect that if someone else finds out, besides the whole undercover operation that we have worked so hard, would be compromised. Lexa, you have to swear to me that you will not tell anyone.

\- Raven, what operation? Does it have something to do with Ontari? - Lexa asked ignoring what Raven had just said and her plea for her to keep her true identity a secret.

\- Yes, and I cannot say more, but she is important and I need her to believe that I can harm her son, it is the only way, to get her what we need her to do. - Raven explained, almost pleading with Lexa not to give her true identity away.

\- God! Are you being serious ?! And what are we supposed to do or do now?

\- Nothing, you just keep treating her, at least you know her.

When she heard Raven say that she knew Ontari, a knot formed in her stomach.  
Raven had just confided in her something that even her best friend Clarke did not know, something that could do a lot of damage if she told anyone and Lexa still had not told anyone of how she really knew Ontari.

Lexa watched intently Raven’s dark eyes of , as she debating internally if it was time to open up to the detective. She deduced that if the operation was related to Ontari, maybe it was something related to the TonDC club, and if she kept silent, she did not know what that would mean in the future, especially in relation to herself, having been a client for the last few years.

\- Lexa, what is? Now it's you who seems to be hiding something ... You see, I really am a detective, and in my experience, in questioning many people, good and bad, I've learned that there are signals that people emit when they hide something. I just told you a secret that would be the end of everything me and my team have worked for, if you tell anyone, so I have the right to know your secret don’t you think? If I can trust you, you must do the same.

\- Raven, thank you for entrusting me with something so important. I ... hell, this is only my sister knows ... and you probably hate me or your concept of me changes after I tell you this secret, but I know I need to do it. You are right that you have entrusted me with something like that, I cannot keep hiding my secret, and unfortunately, it has to do with Ontari. - Lexa answered, leaving Raven somewhat surprised, but now more than ever needing to hear what the doctor hid in relation to Ontari.

\- Well, Lexa, it's your turn. And let me be the judge of what I think of you, you do not know me, so do not guess how I will react to whatever it is that you have to tell me. I am also a detective who has seen and heard many crazy, difficult, incredible stories, but I do not judge people, I just do my job, putting criminals in jail. Now, feel free to speak without fear, unless you are a covert criminal, of course.

\- No, I'm not ... well, at least I do not think I am. It all started when my wife died ...

Lexa took a seat in front of Raven and told her the whole story of how she had ended up being a client of the TonDC, and in particular her "intimate professional" relationship with Ontari. Lexa felt nervous, and feeling very embarrassed, confessing to a stranger her dark past. 

At the same time, as she watched Lexa very closely, Raven breathed deeply at certain moments of Lexa’s story, and she kept blinking as if she was struggling to compose herself enough to finish telling Raven her secret.

Lexa imagined that Raven was having a hard time, between not judging her as a detective, and on the other hand, wanting to kill her for having such a dark past especially as that Lexa was now dating her best friend. Evidently, she was not the best person for Clarke to fall in love with in Raven's eyes. Lexa understood her, but she really feared the consequences of her confession.

She knew she was not a criminal, but in Raven's eyes she was probably someone sick, and that Raven would want to get her away from her best friend's life immediately. 

The detective contemplated Lexa for a moment, in absolute silence, that the doctor seemed truly sincere and honest, her hands were sweaty, and she was breathing rapidly, clearly, her nerves were taking hold of her. She could understood that wasn’t easy to confess something so private to a stranger like her and also her girlfriend’s best friend.

\- Fuck Lexa! What the hell...?! SHIT!!! - Raven said standing up, clearly irritated, as if trying to calm down, but with a clear desire to kick Lexa’s ass for a while and get her out of her sight and into Clarke's life.

\- I... Raven, please believe me when I tell you that it's over, it's a dark past that I'm not proud of, and if I could I would erase it, but I cannot and I have to live with it the rest of my life. But I love Clarke, I really do, and I would not hurt her for anything, or I would cheat on her.

\- Shut up Lexa, just shut up for a fucking minute please! - Raven asked as she ran a hand through her hair as she took in breath of air. Lexa was getting more and more nervous, but suddenly she remembered her patient, whom she needed to examine. The truth was that she wanted to run away from there.

\- I'll go see how Ontari is, I heard she was in pain, luckily I brought some pills - Lexa said nervously, while Raven only nodded without looking at her. The detective needed some time to digest what she had just heard, and decide what her next step would be. Lexa's confession had left her speechless and with enormous internal conflict.

Lexa entered the room to find that Ontari was half sitting, half lying down, in clear face of pain as she held her side taking the side. Her face was purple from the blows she had sustained, her forehead swollen, like her lips. Her honey-colored eyes immediately met the greens of the woman who had been the "Commander" for the last two years, and her best and most respectful client.

Lexa stood for a moment in front of the bed, looking at the woman in a silence that surrounded both women. Lexa tried to act like the professional she was, and for what she had been called, but seeing Ontari, did nothing but produce a sharp pain in her chest. She felt guilty for what had happened to that woman, she had almost no doubt that her stupid talk had produced some kind of anger in the owners of the club, and Ontari had paid the consequences of her silly "good intentions".

\- I ... I'm so sorry Ontari ... no ...

-Doctor, please leave your apologizes for later, I would be very grateful if you have something for the pain, I am hurting like hell. - Ontari said as she cut Lexa’s apologies short, trying to lighten the tense situation. She could see and feel the guilt in those beautiful eyes of the doctor.

\- Ermmm ... yes, of course, but I need to check you over first, to see if you have broken ribs - Lexa answered trying to sound more relaxed, although it was difficult for her to do so.

\- I know I have broken some ribs for sure. I know because when I was a teenager I fell from a tree and broke my ribs, is the same shit pain. It is the ribs on my right side, maybe two from what I can feel. - Ontari said, surprising Lexa a little, who approached her and sat on the bed next to her, to check her ribs.

\- That’s right, I can feel them. Take these pills, they will take away your pain in a short time. - the doctor explained while holding two pills in one hand, and a glass of water in the other, which Ontari took immediately.

\- Thanks, Lexa ... - Ontari uttered those words as she took hold of the hand of the doctor, who immediately looked directly into her eyes – Thanks for treating me last night and for still being here, I owe you. - Expressed the woman with clear gratitude in her reddened eyes, as a small smile appeared on her broken lips.

\- Please don’t say that Ontari, I'm sure what happened to you was because of me, I was so stupid ... I didn’t think ... - Lexa tried to explain, feeling the weight of guilt hit her fully.

\- Shhhhh ... You couldn’t know, and I told you to talk to me there, it was not your fault, for the case it was all mine. I knew that this could happen, and I took the risk. - Ontari answered Lexa as she held the doctor's sweaty hand with a little more pressure, watching her with wet eyes.

\- I still feel like I put you in that position. I'm glad I could helped but - Lexa answered as she lowered her gaze, she felt her tears about to spill and she didn’t want to cry, feeling a mixture of guilt and shame.

\- But nothing .... Look at me ... Lexa look at me, please - Lexa raised her beautiful green eyes, full of guilt, but still enigmatic and special, meeting with the honey eyes that looked at her. Ontari's hands still held her hand gently, and now her thumb circling her palm as if trying to convey calmness in some way.

\- Now I understand what I had read about you on the internet ... that some patients called you "Angel of light" ... And you really are Lexa ... you have an inner light that is wonderful, that radiates so strong from the deepest part of your soul, but you can not see it right? – Lexa was surprised listened a Ontari talking so deep about spiritual things. She couldn’t imagine that the woman was so much into the soul matters. But definitely she didn’t feel she was such an Angel, especially not with a woman she have haft sex for the last two years, and practiced sadomasochism.

\- Ontari, don’t say that ... I'm not an Angel, and you know it well ... no need ...

\- Shhhhh ... Let me finish doctor. Yes, you and I know that you are not an Angel in the sense that we already know, but that does not make you a bad person, or a creepy one. Almost not to me, and I can say I have a long time experience on what humans can like when it comes to sex matters. You're a doctor, you saves lives, and you saved mine. There are many blind people that today can see the world again because you cured them, when everybody else where giving up on them. And I quitte know that what led you to TonDC was not because you were a pervert. It was the escape from the pain of losing your wife. But the light that you have, the light that you radiate to others, changing their lives ... that is what makes you a good person, and with that doesn’t mean you must be perfect, nobody is, everybody can fall, make mistakes, take the wrong turns in the road. - Ontari said as Lexa stared at her in shock and surprise. 

Lexa could never imagined that Ontari was so spiritual, so deep in her concept of life. Just amazing her really much, and also make her think about it.

\- I know, because I read it on the internet. I read a lot about you, and I would never have imagined that you were my client. I had read about you because I was always looking for help for my son and obviously you and your miraculous treatments appeared everywhere. - Ontari continued

\- Ontari, I don’t know…

\- Doctor, you don’t need to say anything, I just wanted to thank you and tell you that you should not punish yourself for losing yourself for a while, you did what you thought was necessary to escape your enormous internal pain, and was ok, maybe not the best way but you did what you could to survived. And always remember doc, after all, you're human, with the right to be imperfect and make mistakes. But I have no doubt that you are also that Angel helping many in their lives to see the light again, and I only wish you will do that for my little boy someday.

\- Ontari, thank you... I don’t honestly know what to say, you leave me speechless, but very grateful for your beautiful words. Although I don’t feel that I’m an Angel, but rather a person, who had been lost running away from the pain, but who is now living again. And about your son, believe me i’ll do all I can to help him, but I just cant promise will be a success, sometimes it isn’t, so I don’t like to give false hopes to my patients, but I do promise them and you, that i’ll do all in my power. Now let me see your ribs, please.

\- Thank you Lexa, I trust you will, and I also understand that you cannot promise the success, but this is what makes me trust in you, because you are honest. – Ontari smile gently to Lexa who smiles back in silence, aprouching to check on Ontari’s ribs.

Ontari watched as Lexa worked on her body, now as a doctor, and it was a little strange. For the last two years this woman had intimidated her, but now Ontari knew the reason why someone like Dr. Lexa Woods had become her client, and she felt sorry for her.

Today Lexa had become her savior, she was her saving angel, without doubts. Those strange feelings that had led her to kiss her the night before at the club, suddenly came back to her like a gigantic wave that took her by surprise. Ontari could not help but put a hand on Lexa's face very gently, almost as if she were a divine being. The doctor immediately stopped her examination and met those honey eyes that observed her in a very special way, while a hand caressed her face very gently.

\- Ontari …

\- Yes, I know Lexa... You're dating Prof Griffin ... I do not blame you, she's a very good woman and very beautiful too. Please excuse me ... I just wanted to do it.

\- No, it's okay ... let me bandage your ribs, you'll have to stay in bed as many days as you can, and move very little.

\- Oh well, that's going to be a bit difficult, to be honest doc... You see, I do not have an office job, which I can call in sick and if I do not work, I will have no money to pay what I owe, especially everything related to my Carl. - Ontari explained.

\- Don’t worry about the money. I'm going to help you with whatever you need, especially while you're recuperating.

\- No Lexa, I will not accept your money... You do not have to take care of me, you and I are not friends, nothing unites us, in the past, we have been a client and provider, and from now on you will be the doctor of my son. Also, I told you it was not your fault, stop feeling that you owe me something, that you have to take care of me, nobody has done before in my life, and I will not let you now believe that you should do it because of what happened to me. I knew the risks and I accepted the consequences, and you know, if that means that my child can see, I would not mind suffering again. Carl is all that matters to me, and I just want him to be happy, like the other kids, that he can run and play at the games in the park. That he can see the world that surrounds him. That someday he can see me with his own eyes. That he can see the colors, the animals that he loves so much. Despite not seeing them he can feel the animals when he touches them, you know, it's very nice to see him connect so much with them. And if you are able to help him to see the world someday, then I will owe you the rest of my life. But I do not want you to feel that you have to take care of me. Do it only for my son, he needs you, he needs you to perform a miracle with his eyes, nothing more.

Lexa was really excited, listening to a woman who was sincerely dazzling her. Somehow she admired her courage and respected her refusal to be cared for or helped financially. And she only wished with all her being to be able to help her little son to see that world, to finally see his own mother.

The doctor was about to answer when a knock on the door of the room interrupted her. Raven's spoke as she opened the door and came slowly into the room, she seemed to be more relaxed, something that Lexa greatly appreciated.

\- Doctor, could I talk to you for a moment in the living room when you finish in here? - Raven said, in a soft and calm tone of voice, which surprised not only Lexa but also Ontari, who thought that this woman was the strangest person and one she definitely did not trust, fearing immediately for the welfare of her child.

\- Yes, of course, Raven ... I'll be there in a few minutes. – Answered the doctor. Raven nodded and left the room, while Lexa got up from the bed, but was stopped by Ontari’s hand taking hold of her arm, which led her to look at her eyes again.

\- Do not worry, your secret will always be safe with me. Lexa, is the least I can do and thanks again, for helping me and for wanting to help my little one.

\- I ... Thanks, Ontari ... Now if you'll excuse me …

\- Yes, go, do not worry, I think the pills are taking effect, the pain is diminishing and I feel tired, I think I'll sleep a little.

Lexa left the room with many thoughts spinning in her mind. One question repeated over and over, had Ontari just shown some kind of feelings for her? Was it possible that in these two years it would have been in .... "No Lexa ... that's impossible" she said to herself, "Ontari is a professional, and not a person who just starts to have feelings for her clients, she knows what she's doing…, so why? Why would she going to fall in love with her?! It's just ridiculous! "

Lexa shook her head, as she walked towards the living room, but in her heart, she was relieved of her guilt for what had happened to Ontari, after the woman was so sweet and gave her such kind words, words that she would never have expected from her. And although she also appreciated her vow of silence, ironically she smiled thinking ... "It's a little late for it ..." Now she was on her way to face Raven, and she really did not know what to expect from the detective, and none other than the best friend of her sweet Clarke.

Raven was pouring a new cup of coffee in the kitchen, and turned to Lexa, who was entering at that moment, clearly a little nervous. The women looked at each other for a moment in silence, with serious expressions on their faces, as if trying to read each other without words.

\- Coffee? - Raven suddenly offered, cutting the strange moment, somehow surprising Lexa on how different and lot more calm the latin woman looks.

\- Yes, thank you, black, without sugar. - Lexa simply replied, trying to sound calm, although her heart was beating too fast for her liking.

Lexa sat in a chair next to the counter, waiting for her coffee when her phone began to vibrate in her pocket. Raven turned to her with the coffee cup, to see that Lexa was looking at her iPhone. The surprised doctor watched the incoming facetime call, from none other than her beloved and very unwelcome sister Alicia, right that very moment. She immediately raised her eyes to Raven apologizing.

\- I'm sorry Raven, I need to take this call, my sister does not usually call me just because, but I promise that it will be just a few minutes okay? - Lexa explained, to which immediately Raven nodded, holding out her coffee to her.

\- Speak with your sister quietly, I'll wait for you on the couch. - Raven said leaving her alone in the kitchen.

\- Thanks...

Lexa answered the call, positioning herself in a place in the kitchen from where her sister could not know she was with Raven.

\- Hello Ali, what's wrong? You're good? And Niylah? - Lexa bombarded her sister with one question after another, leaving Alicia somewhat dazed, in addition to noticing immediately the nervousness of her twin in the tone of her voice, which immediately worried her.

\- Lexie ...? I ... I'm ... we're fine, but ...

\- Look, Ali, it's a bad time, can I call you later or maybe tomorrow?

\- Ma Chérie ... what the hell is going on? Why are you so stressed? Echo told me you were in Boston for an emergency?

-Why did you talk to her and not call my phone? - Lexa asked somewhat confused.

\- Lexie, do you think I'd call Echo if I had not gotten tired of trying to call your damn phone belle? That's why I ask, where the fuck are you? And again… what the hell is going on sis?

\- Ali, listen, I really cannot talk now. I'm not in Boston, I just told Echo that so I could take a couple of days off.

\- Ahaaaaa mon amour! Mon Dieu! Does Clarke has you tied to the bed ?! Wow, I never would have imagined.

\- Clarke does not! Ali, It's nothing like that ... I cannot explain to you now, really ... I swear I'll call you later when I can talk but stay calm I'm fine, just busy.

\- Ok, ok ... calm down, well I just wanted to invite you and Clarke to come to Hawaii for the weekend ... oh! and you must bring Raven …

\- What!? What are you talking about?! But Ali …

\- Shhhhh ... they have to come ... Because .....

\- Ali …

\- Your little sister and this beautiful woman next to me, called Niylah, are getting married! - Alicia exclaimed almost screaming, while she was kissed on the cheek by Niylah, both overflowing with joy and love. Lexa thought that she was having problems of understanding what she had just heard her sister say.

\- WHAT?!!!


	17. I’ll protect you

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2ijnHlg2)

 

-WHAT DID YOU SAY? !!! - Lexa exclaimed, while Raven looked at Lexa surprised at her elevated tone of voice.

-That I’m getting married! LOL…. Do not faint ma cherie, I know it's a bombshell, but it's true, believe me! So I want you to invite your pretty girl and her friend Raven, and come this weekend. We want to have the wedding on Saturday, we have already talked to a pastor on the island, we will celebrate on the beach and.

-Wait ... wait a minute Ali! Let me digest this, please! Are you sure of what you are saying and what are you going to do? Little sister, you know that I love you more than my life, but you do not.

-Yes, I am telling you that I have never been so sure of something in my life than the decision I just made. Niylah is the woman whom i desire to spend the rest of my life with, I know it's her Lexie, I know that I've finally found my other half, and I'm happy, and I do not give a shit what the world thinks, obviously only your opinion counts in my life.

-I…. Ali ... I do not know what to say ... I'm shocked and you've caught me at a bad time but I have listened to you, I am happy for you and your happiness that is all that matters to me. If you believe that Niylah is the one for you, then nothing will make me happier to know you have found the one. - Raven's eyes widened as she looked at Lexa and tried to guess what was going on since her dear friend Niylah had been mentioned and it sounded serious.

-YAY !! She is Lexie, I swear I know it. Thank you, little sister, for making you happy. So come with the girls.

-Ali ... look give me a few hours and I'll call you later OK. I need to talk to Clarke and also to Raven. I do not know if it will be so easy for them to come at such short notice.

-Lexie, you know that money is not a problem, I have invited you so I will send the jet so you all will travel comfortably, like queens!

-It is not that Ali, I would pay, it is more their jobs that may be the problem but let me talk to them, give me time, please.

-That’s fine, I just wanted you to know that I will send the jet for all of you.

-I know, let me see what I can do, I promise I'll try the best I can. And again, I'm more than happy for you Ali. Give my regards to Niylah, and my congratulations. - Raven's face at that point had a confused look as she tried to guess what was happening, Raven thought that she knew but it could not be true. Was Alicia Woods thinking of marrying her friend ?!

-Thanks, mon amour !! Je t'aime !! We'll talk later.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=91faef)

Lexa ended the phone call then turned to look at Raven's distraught face as she took a deep breath in, she had to recover from the crazy news that her twin had just given her. Lexa went over to the couch and let herself fall onto it, pulling her hair back, while Raven followed her and sat down next to her.

-What the fuck was all that about ...?! What about Niylah and your sister? - Raven asked trying to stay calm, but nervous about the answer she already thought she knew or guessed.

-Are you ready?

-Yes, tell me at once! - Raven said a little impatient.

-My sister has asked Niylah to marry her. - Lexa answered as she rolled her eyes. Raven was shocked and was unable to believe what Lexa had just told her.

-WHAT?!!!

\- You heard me and do not scream in my ear?! I am as shocked as you are. I don’t know what the hell is happening to my sister, she is not like that. Well, you know what I mean ... she has always dated women, but she has never been involved with anyone more than a few times - Lexa explained, as surprised as Raven was by Alicia's unexpected proposal.

\- Yes, I know your little sister's game but what the fuck is wrong with her? Look, if she's just wanting to know what it feels like to be married and is using my friend, I swear.

\- ENOUGH RAVEN! Do not threaten my sister, I will not allow it. Yes, she has a reputation as a womanizer and she is, but believe me when I tell you that no matter how crazy she sounds, she has fallen deeply in love for the first time, and has made a decision that I never thought she would make in her life. Clearly, your friend Niylah has changed her. Alicia is not playing, she would never do something like that, she has always been sincere in her relationships. The women that she has been with, all knew that she only wanted good sex and nothing else. All her lovers have accepted that she has never played with anyone's feelings, and she certainly will not now. - Lexa explained to Raven as she defended her sister. Lexa knew that Alicia was not playing games, not with something as serious as marrying Nyliah.

-Well, I hope you're not wrong! God! What the fuck is happening lately? - Raven said leaning back on the couch, as she ran her hands through her hair.

-Well, now she wants us all to travel there, you, me and Clarke have been invited to the wedding in Hawaii on Saturday - Lexa added Lexa, to the even greater astonishment of Raven, who raised her eyes to the ceiling, as she took a big breath of air.

-What!?? Does your sister not you know that not everyone lives like a millionaire diva as she does? !! - Raven replied quite irritated with the ridiculous request from Lexa’s sister.

-I know that's why I told her I was going to see what I could do to fulfill her wishes.

-You can tell her she's going to have to wait! Lexa, this situation is serious, we cannot leave to go to a wedding in fucking Hawaii on Saturday, that is out of the question. - Raven answered sharply, almost without giving Lexa a chance to reply, who understood the complicated situation but also understood the great desire of her sister to have her sister and friends there at her wedding.

-I know, I know it's a fucking bad situation and bad time, but I cannot disappoint her, Raven, she is my sister, you understand - Lexa tried to explain, but Raven cut her short.

-No, I understand and but now I want us to talk about something else if you'll excuse me.

Lexa felt that Raven's determined response was somewhat violent, even though she understood understanding how complicated everything was, how little did Raven care about her friend's happiness? Because obviously Lexa did not expect Raven to care about her sister's, but she noticed that she did not even think about Niylah.

Lexa chose to leave the issue for the moment, there were still some days in the week, and she would try to get back to the subject when the situation with Ontari was clearer but she could not avoid the look of anger on her face.

-Well, Detective Reyes, I’m listening - Lexa said ironically, crossing her legs, frowning, but attentive to what Raven wanted to talk to her, which she already imagined had to do with her story with Ontari and telling that part of her life to Clarke.

-I want you to tell Clarke the truth, without lies, without hesitation. "Raven spoke in a direct tone.

-What did you say?!! - Lexa replied irritably. she could understand Raven's concern, but she was not willing to let her tell her what she had to do with her private life.

-You heard me - Raven answered raising her voice.

-First of all who the hell you think you are to tell me what I should do in my private life. Secondly, I could say the same to you, you must tell Clarke that you are a police detective" - Lexa answered clearly angry, also raising her voice, making it clear to Raven that she had overstepped the line.

-That is not the same!

-Yes, it is! She is your best friend and you have hidden an important part of your life from her.

-That's my business.

\- Raven, who the hell you think you are. Get off the pedestal that you have placed yourself. I told you, I will never hurt Clarke, but that decision is purely and exclusively my own, however badly I regret it and if you dare to say a word to Clarke, I swear to you that she will immediately find out who you are. So, please do me the favor of calming yourself and do not provoke me.

-Lexa, do not even think about provoking me or I swear I'll make your life impossible !!

-Do not make me laugh! What are you going to do detective? You better leave me and Clarke in peace. You do not realize that there is a limit !? Your limit comes where my private life begins, and although I understand that you care about Clarke, she is not a girl or your daughter, she is an adult, and she is your best friend, yes, she is blind but not unable to choose for herself in regards to her life and relationships.

-Lexa, I warn you that if you break her heart, you will have to find a plastic surgeon. That’s all I have to say, and it's good that Clarke is an adult, but she has the right to know everything about you, even your dirty little secret, so she can really choose if she wants to be with you. You look like Mother Teresa, you seem to lead an exemplary life, and have a brilliant career, returning the sight to many blind people. You're a fucking celebrity, without scandals in the press. You are white as snow to the public eye and to those of Clarke but you are not.

Raven’s words hit Lexa hard because unfortunately, Raven was right, she was not the Angel that public thinks she is. Her dark secret somehow filled her with shame, and she was beginning to regret having told Raven. Lexa knew that the irritated detective and also worried friend was right, and it was something that she had not even thought about.

-Nobody is an Angel or a damn hero Raven, having the profession that you have sure you know very well. I'm not perfect, and I'm sure you aren’t either.

-Lexa, I do not give a shit what you think, I just want you to give Clarke the chance to choose you with all your flaws and shadows. Because sooner or later she will find out, and if she does not do it through you, I assure you she will think you stabbed her in the back.

Suddenly Lexa's phone rang again on the table next to the sofa. Raven rolled her eyes again, irritated by the new interruption, and the doctor did not hesitate to immediately see who was calling her.

-It's Clarke - Lexa said, with the big question in her eyes, looking at Raven, before answering.

-Do not answer it. We need to talk about what will happen from now on.

Lexa looked for a moment at the dark eyes of the detective, nodding her head, and ignored the phone call with a slight pain in her heart. She did not like doing that to Clarke, but the whole situation was a problem and she didn’t really know what would happen from now on.

-Well, now what? What will you do with Ontari's child? Soon he will leave the institute, and I should meet Clarke remember?

-We need to talk to Clarke, tell her what is happening, and I regret that I will have to tell her about my profession.

-Well, I'm happy, about time too.

I’m not happy and let's not go back to the topic of revealing secrets.

-What do you want to tell her then?

-Everything, we need her help with the child.

-Yes, that's fine, but I remind you that you used the child to threaten Ontari. Now, what is all that about? I do not think Clarke will like that part of the plan and if Ontari knows that Clarke has the child, you will not be able to threaten her.

-I'm going to talk to my boss, we need to sit down and talk with Ontari. Meanwhile, Clarke can take care of the child

-You're involving Clarke in something I do not like.

-And do you think I like it ?! Holy shit, no! But I have no other way out and when I tell my boss that I have to reveal my identity to Clarke, they will probably suspend me, if not, I will be sacked. Damn the decision that I made to save that woman! - Raven rose enraged from the couch. Somehow she felt that everything was out of hand and she hated herself for having acted more with her heart than with her head when she had decided to save Ontari.

-Do not say that Raven. What you did was very good, you saved a life. Is that that does not count !?

-Yes, but there are much bigger things that we are working on for a long time, and my stupid good deed and decision to include you can endanger the whole operation. Lexa, this is not a Lexa, it is serious and very dangerous. Have you seen what happened to Ontari? These people are mafia. They do not mess around, and I assure you that they are responsible for many deaths weighing but I do not want to say any more than I have already.

-Raven, I'm sorry you see it like that. I understand you, but the way I see it, you have saved a life, and every life counts. Never forget that. For my part, you should not fear, I will never do anything that would endanger the operation in which you work, and I'm sure Clarke will not either. - Lexa assured her, looking her straight in the eyes.

-Tell that to my boss when you see her well, we must get organized. I will go to the school to get the child and to talk to Clarke. Can you stay with Ontari?

-Yes, of course, there's no problem, but what will you tell Clarke about me?

-That I have called you, you have helped me with Ontari. Do not worry, your dirty secret will not come out of my mouth, but I insist on asking you to do it when you have the chance, Clarke deserves the truth, deserves to know everything about you.

Lexa nodded in silence, she knew that Raven was right, Clarke had the right to know everything about her and then choose if she wanted to move forward with the relationship. Although it still stung that Raven had interfered in something so private in her life, but she appreciated that at least finally asked her nicely and did not try to force her to tell Clarke. 

-Well, now I'll leave for a while, I need to talk with my boss and then go to school. Could you take care of Ontari in my absence? I promise that when I return, you will be finally free of all this.

-Yes, no problem.

\- Thank you, and I say that sincerely, for all that you have helped me. I know that we have not started off in the best way, you and I, and that we still have our differences, but I hope that from now on, I will be better. I know I was wrong and I owe you an apology for my overprotectiveness with Clarke but she's someone very special to me, she's really like the sister I've never had, and after the idiot that Finn hurt her so much, I swore I'd do anything so that she would not fall for another idiot like him. She deserves someone who is honest, who really loves her, who makes her happy.

-I know Raven, I know how special Clarke is, and believe me i want the same for her. I'm not perfect, but I want to try to make her happy, to love her as she deserves to be loved. That’s what I feel today and I know it will not change.

-Well, I would like to believe you, really I would. Lexa, but unfortunately so far you have shown me your changes of personalities, your dark secret that you hide from the world, and I fear that you can hurt her, with or without realizing.

-That will not happen, and I understand that you do not trust me, but time will tell Raven, I cannot give you more proof than my word. I will do what needs to be done to make her happy so that she feels protected and loved.

Now it was Raven's turn to keep quiet and nod her head, she was really trying to trust the words of that enigmatic woman, possessing the most hypnotic and beautiful eyes that Raven has ever seen in her life and almost without realizing she lost a little bit in them again, because those eyes really spoke to her in such a special way.

Suddenly a light began to surround Lexa, making everything an intense white around her, and those deep green eyes took Raven away from there. Peace filled every part of Raven's soul, who really could feel that she was flying? She did not feel her body at all, no movement, only the calm beats of her heart, and how the air filled her lungs and then came out again, as her mind went completely blank.

Raven could not think, could not work out what the hell was happening with her and the image of Lexa. Although she tried to focus, to concentrate, to return to the sensations of her body, without really achieving it, but she felt so good at the same time, so relaxed, transported to another universe when suddenly the warmth of a touch on her hand began to bring her back to the real world, as she began to hear a voice speaking to her.

-Raven ... Raven! Are you okay? - Lexa took Raven’s hands, who apparently was in a kind of sudden mental trance. Her face had frozen, and her eyes were fixed on Lexa’s, almost unblinking, in a strange way.

-What?! Lexa? -Raven finally managed to say, as she slowly returned to reality, rubbing her eyes with her hands, to be able to focus on Lexa properly.

-Yes, are you okay? For a moment you went into a mental trance ... Has this happened to you before? Have you noticed any other strange symptoms lately.? - Lexa asked in a doctor's tone of voice, a little worried about the blackouts that Raven was having.

-What? No, I'm fine, it's just that sometimes I keep thinking, you know, mentally analyzing things but it’s nothing ... I better go now - Raven said nervously, she was not crazy enough to tell Lexa about the strange vision that suddenly appeared. She stood up and brushed the ends of her long brown hair, then began to put on her jacket, while Lexa who had stood up next to her, watched her in silence, noticing the clear nervousness in the brunette.

-Yes, no problem. But if I were you, I would visit my doctor to check those blackouts that you are having.

-Lexa, I do not know what you're talking about, I did not have any blackout, I'm fine. See you later then, and call me if there is a problem with Ontari. I will try to be back as soon as possible. - Raven left after saying those words, while Lexa nodded silently. Raven left the apartment with a strange feeling inside her. What the hell was happening with Lexa? Why all of a sudden her image was wrapped in that powerful white light and her green eyes enchanted her, transporting her to another universe? And she could not doubt how good it felt but she shook her head as well as her speculations. It was probably all the product of the stress and fatigue of the last hours.  
On the way to the school, she called her boss, she needed to see her immediately and to inform her of everything that had happened. She knew that she was putting herself at the mercy of being suspended immediately or in the worst case, being sacked from the police force but it was her duty to inform the inspector and also to decide with her how to proceed. Now she had the Fish woman under her control, and it was the perfect time to start using her as an informant.

Meanwhile, in the apartment, Lexa was worried, she had noticed that strange things seemed to be happening to Raven, her blackouts were not a good sign but she did not want to make too quick conclusions, the last forty-eight hours had been crazy and both were tired.

Lexa checked her patient who was sleeping peacefully. she decided to make herself a tea and then when she returned to the room, she sat down beside the bed and got a little distracted by watching the tv but soon past few hours caught up with and almost without noticing it she fell asleep.

Suddenly knocks on the door of the apartment woke Lexa so much that she jumped up from her chair, as did Ontari, who immediately sat up in the bed, opening her eyes in surprise. Neither of them said a word, and when Lexa was about to say something, they heard a key unlock and the front door opened. Immediately Ontari placed her hand over Lexa's mouth, as she beckoned her to keep quiet.

-Ontari? - the characteristic grave voice of Roan sounded in the apartment, something that made Ontari nervous and frightened as she immediately told Lexa to hide under her bed and remain silent.

Lexa was terrified, she knew who Roan was, she had met him once in the club, from the first second she did not like that man with that voice that sounded so peculiar. She recognized his voice immediately and her heart began to race in terror.

Ontari noticed Lexa’s fear and immediately took her face in her hands and caressed it with sweetness, to give her encouragement and security, then lifted the mattress and pulled out a gun. Lexa's eyes were about to leave her pale face, and panicked to see the gun in the hands of Ontari, but the wounded woman immediately gave it to her telling her to hide under the bed, but not before putting their foreheads together and talking in a whisper ...

-I will not let anything happen to you. Do not fear, we'll be fine, just stay alert and silent. Only if I hit the wood, you come out from under this bed, and you shoot him in the middle of his eyes. Do you understand me?

Lexa nodded, still looking at Ontari with panic in her eyes, but now a little more sure as she listening Ontari telling her to immediately get under the bed, while they listened to the steps of Roan approaching he room.

Ontari lay back onto the bed, trying to calm her rapid heartbeat. Knowing that Roan was there scared her. Had he come to finish the job of killing her? Everything was possible with that man she had once loved so much, but who today was a perfect stranger, criminal and bloodthirsty.

Immediately she tried to think of something to calm her down, and her little Angel came to her mind, his beautiful and sweet face smiling at her as he always did, his little hands caressing her face and hair. When the door to the room suddenly opened, and she could not help the gasp she let out.

Under the bed, Lexa was terrified, her body trembled and the weapon in her sweaty hand was the only thing she clung to with all her strength. She knew that things could get very ugly. If Roan had punished Ontari brutally, his visit was not a good sign. Lexa sensed that the man was probably going to finish what he started, but she was prepared to try not to let that happen, and although she had never fired a weapon, this would undoubtedly be her first time.

Roan entered the room, standing at the foot of the bed where Ontari apparently lay asleep. Inside he still felt chills at the beating he had to impose on her. In a great internal conflict, his heart needed to be put aside. He could not allow his employees not to follow the strict rules, it was something she could not let go. But see Ontari being punished in that way, it was something that hurt him more than he had imagined it would and that had surprised him.

He and Ontari had had a history that went back years, a history that was stored in the depths of his heart but the history between them made him feel weak, and that he could not allow it. When Roan had become the second of the organization that his mother led, feelings did not matter, as they were considered a weakness. His mother ordered him to move away from what distracted him, from what made him feel vulnerable since his energy and effort should be put into the organization one hundred percent.

Roan had no choice but to follow the orders of his powerful and very dangerous mother, who had somehow trained him all his life to follow in her footsteps. It was then that he immediately walked away from what was the only great and true love of his life, Ontari. Something that was not easy for him since he loved that woman, but he knew well that if he did not do it her mother would make her disappear.

He approached the bed slowly, while Lexa's wide-open eyes, trembling under the bed watched those feet walk around the room. The doctor was terrified that her racing heartbeat would be heard in the silence.

-Ontari? - Roan called in a soft tone as he sat on the bed next to her, bringing his hand to the face of a sleeping Ontari, who began to open her eyes slowly as if waking up from a deep sleep.

-Roan? What ... what are you doing here?

-I really shouldn’t be but I wanted to know how you were.

-I ... well, what do you expect me to tell you? I have a couple of broken ribs, a deep cut on my forehead and my face looks like one of those UFC fighters ... thanks for asking.

-I'm sorry Ontari but you should not challenge me, you know I can’t just let it go in front of my employees, it would have meant that I have a weakness with you, and that would come to my mother's attention and she would take care of you immediately. I could not risk that - Roan explained to the surprise of Ontari, and Lexa under the bed, who listened very carefully trying to calm herself.

-Roan, you want me to believe you care about me?

-I do care damn you! And I hate that! I hate the fact that I have tried to forget what I feel for you, that I still care about you and I have not been able to do it.

-Roan, what have you come for !? If you have to finish the job, do it with a shot to my head, at least if you care how you say just give me the quick ending.

-No, I did not come for that. I just to tell you that I want you out of my life, away from me forever, do you understand?! I cannot continue to deal with you in the organization, it is dangerous and it will end badly for you, and if you do not want to think about yourself, do for that child you have. he's small and he still needs you.

-What are you talking about?! How the fuck do you want me to get away? You know that once you get inside TonDC you do not get out, you're the one who arranged that, Roan. Seriously, are you joking or what ?!

-I KNOW! DO NOT TELL ME WHAT I ALREADY KNOW STUPID WOMAN! - Roan stood up throwing the cup of tea that was on the table by the bed, causing both Ontari and Lexa below to jump at the violent reaction with the cup crashing against the wall.

-Okay, so tell me how I get out then? - Ontari asked a little nervous, speaking in her calmest tone of voice, not to irritate Roan anymore.

-Next week a new shipment comes in, they are Latinas, a select group of ten, I want you to train them all, and then I will give you a way out. I'll give you money to keep you for a while in California. I want you to go as far as possible. Find yourself a normal job, or resume your medical career, whatever you can think of, but never come back! We will pretend that I have killed you but I warn you Ontari, if for some fucking reason you betray me, I swear to you that you will regret it, and the first one that will pay it will be your son. Do you hear me ?! Do not make me regret having taken this stupid decision - Ontari could not believe or trust what Roan was offering, and Lexa under the bed less, but was shocked to hear that Ontari had been at some point a medical student.

-I'm sorry but I do not trust you Roan. How can I know that you will not kill me anyway? You may have me followed wherever I go and have me watched? If you are really giving me freedom, I want it to be true and complete. I will not open my mouth in return - Ontari answered confidently.

-Do not play with me Ontari, do not even think about trying to extort me, bitch.

-I'm not, I'm just trying to be sure of what you are offering me - Ontari said with determination, fixing her honey-colored eyes on those of that man who was clearly in a great mental conflict.

-YOU CAN’T BE SURE! So you better take what I am offering you or I'll have to take you seriously and you do not really want that, because you do not want your son to end up like you and your sister lost in the fucking system, raped, battered and separated forever. - Roan’s hurtful words were like daggers to Ontari’s heart and reminded her of her miserable past and her dear lost sister. Her eyes moistened, but she would not give Roan the pleasure of seeing her vulnerable and she turned her looks cold and full of anger, challenging him.

-MOTHERFUCKER!! YOU ARE A MISERABLE SHIT! - Ontari screamed, immediately receiving a strong slap to the face, which made Lexa jump, covering her mouth to not let out her scream.

\- And hat the hell are you fucking bitch ?! No one ... and now you will take this way out that I am offering and you will forget that I exist, as I will do with you. - After saying this, Roan turned around and left the room, and a few minutes later the front door slammed shut as Roan left the apartment.

Ontari hit the bed to indicate to Lexa that it was safe for her to come out of hiding, who did so immediately. Lexa was still trembling as she stood up, straightening her clothes, after leaving the gun on the table next to the bed. Ontari immediately took hold of the gun, and Lexa's eyes opened wide again, she did not know what to expect from that woman and took two steps away from the bed.

Ontari immediately noticed Lexa’s reaction of nervousness and fear. Without wasting time, she placed the weapon in the same place from which she had taken it and then smiled slightly at a somewhat calmer Lexa.

-Come, come here please, do not fear me - Ontari kindly asked the doctor who still looked at her with some distrust. Lexa looked at Ontari for a few seconds then moved back towards her, who indicated with her hands that Lexa should sit on the bed next to her, which Lexa did without hesitation.

-I could never hurt you. Lexa, I'm sorry you had to witness this. My world is not as good as yours, but you already know that. You do not have to worry, nothing will happen to you. - Ontari spoke in a loving way, looking into Lexa's eyes while taking hold of her hands.

-Ontari, that does not bother me, but you and your little one. What are you going to do about the deal Roan has offered you? Do you think you can trust his word?

-No, I cannot Lexa. I know him, even if he wanted to, I know he cannot fulfill his offer to me, his mother has him under control. His mother is very perceptive and will soon know that he has lied to her about my death.

-So, what are you going to do? Ontari, you cannot go back there ... I'm afraid he will keep her word to kill you if you do not take her offer.

-I'll have to take the risk then ... I have no other way out Lexa. I cannot try to go out and make a different life, once you enter this dark world you know there is no way out. You are someone with a good heart Lexa, too good I would say - Ontari could not hide her feelings looking at Lexa with a certain look in her honey eyes, something that did not go unnoticed by the doctor. Lexa felt sorry for Ontari that she apparently had feelings for her, feelings that Lexa could not return as her heart now belonged to Clarke.

-What if you go to the police or the federals? They could help you if you cooperate, they could give you a secret identity and immunity, to help you start another life away from here. - Lexa tried in vain, noticing the ironic smile that was on Ontari’s face now reddened by the slap.

-LOL. Are you joking ?! Me become a snitch for the feds ?! Do you really believe that they are clean heroes of the community? In every organization, there are all kinds of people, and corrupt police, federal and political, are no different. Do you think that they would not eliminate me immediately? And I don't even want to think about what they could do to my son ... No, that’s not an option for me. Lexa, I know are you trying to help me beautiful, but you can’t, I'm up to my nose with the organization ... you must understand it. And stop worrying about me, use your beautiful energy to love your girl, and keep helping blind people like my sweet Carl. He needs you, I'm ok and I know how to take care of myself, even if my face says otherwise right now.

-I understand, but I can’t just stand by, waiting for the horrible news that your body was found floating in the Hudson River.

-God! you are a beautiful case! You know, you are and you have been the only person who really has cared for me in my life, apart from my little sister and my son. And I'm more than grateful for that.

-I'm sorry about your sister Ontari ... I did not know.

-No one knows and Lexa, I want it to stay that way. That son of a bitch knows about her because I was in a relationship with him before he became the monster he is today. We had something together a long time ago, and he knew about my life, something that I regret today, believe me.

-But how did you lose contact with your sister...? Have you - Lexa wanted to know, but Ontari did not let her finish speaking.

-No Lexa, I do not want to talk about my sister. We were very young orphans and we were placed in foster homes until the system decided that it was easier to place us separately, and that was when I never heard anything more from her.

-God! It must have been terrible Ontari, I'm really sorry. 

-Lexa …

-Okay! I'm sorry, yes, you do not want to talk about it ... I understand - Lexa apologized, but she felt so sorry for Ontari. If she lost Alicia, she would not know how to survive without her. She knew well what it meant to have a sister.

What am I going to do with you beautiful ?! Okay, she was two years younger than me. I miss her so much ... you know, I've never lost hope of finding her again, but it would be like a kind of miracle. Whenever Christmas arrives she is always present in my mind, always wishing that she would knock on the door of my apartment and came to share Christmas with my little Carl and me, as families do - Ontari turned her eyes to the window of her room where the white snowflakes fell slowly.

Her eyes were moist, after having told Lexa her most desired dream, who immediately squeezed her hands then took Ontari into her arms and wrapped her in a meaningful hug, as finally, Ontari let tears fall as she felt Lexa’s warmth and peace fill her soul in a very special way. For the first time in her life, she felt protected and loved by that woman who without a doubt had conquered her hardened heart and her broken soul.

Ontari felt she was becoming warm, while she gave herself to that beautiful hug. She did not want it to end, even though she was feeling as vulnerable as she has ever done in front of anyone. But Lexa was special in so many ways, so she just let herself be carried away, away from her damn reality. Although she knew well that Lexa could never love her the way she wanted her to, at least she knew that she had found a friend in her, and even more deeply, she felt that this woman had become her protective Angel. Lexa felt very vulnerable to the emotions exhibited by Ontari, and that beautiful desire to see her sister one day. Lexa was praying to anyone who was up there that Ontari’s wish would come true one Christmas. Lexa held Ontari close as she sobbed in her arms. Lexa felt a very special connection to the woman. She felt a great desire to protect her, to give her peace, to help her find a way out of the darkness that her life was but she limited herself for the moment to hold her in her arms and let Ontari feel comforted by a friend.

After a few minutes, they separated, while Ontari tried to dry her tears with her hands. Without knowing why Lexa just looked at her with an enormous tenderness in her eyes, smiling a slight smile on her face, and allowing herself to caress that wounded face as she helped Ontari to dry her tears. The woman remained still at Lexa’s affectionate attitude, losing herself in her enigmatic green eyes that smiled at her. The doctor took a tissue from a box on the bedside table and handed it to Ontari so she could blow her nose.

I ... I'm sorry Lexa ... I do not usually show my vulnerability to anyone. What the hell are you doing to me, pretty ?! Ha ... seriously I believe that you are a kind of celestial being or something like that.

-Ha ... no, I'm not but I would like you to feel that I am a friend who cares about you, and you can always count on me. There's nothing wrong with showing vulnerability, you're human Ontari. I just wish I could help you more

-Thank you, but seriously you have helped me a lot already, and about being my friend ... well, I would love to be your friend, it would be an honor.

-I am sorry to bring it up again but how old were you when you last saw your sister? - Lexa wanted to know.

-I was 10, so Echo was 8 - When Ontari said Echo, Lexa's skin crawled. Obviously, it could be a simple coincidence but that name was not common. Could it be that Echo be her secretary, was the lost sister of Ontari?

-Sorry, what did you say her name was? - Lexa wanted to be sure what she had heard.

-Her name is Echo. Yes, I know it's a somewhat unusual name, but I don’t know my our mother chose the names she did - Ontari said making gestures with her hands, after drying her nose, smiling.

-Yes, it's really special ... Well, I hope you'll find her one-day Ontari. Do not lose hope. - Lexa said, giving encouragement to Ontari, and definitely thinking about having a talk with her secretary when she saw her. If Echo was the lost sister of Ontari, Lexa really could not be happier for both of them but she preferred to keep that information for herself, for now, she did not want to give Ontari false hope, until she talked to Echo and learned if she really was Ontari’s sister.

-I will not give up. Lexa, I need to ask you something important, even more so after the nice visit that I just had- Ontari said becoming serious.

-Tell me.

-I need to know that if something happens to me, you will not let the system take care of my son. - the woman asked with a plea in her honey-colored eyes, making Lexa's skin bristle at the request. Lexa honestly did not know what to answer, she was shocked.

-Ontari …

-Shhhh ... let me finish, please. My sister and I have experienced the horror of being in the system. To go from one home to another, from one family to another, where sometimes we have suffered bad treatment, and even sexual abuse. I do not want my little one to end up like that, so, Lexa, I need you to adopt him in case I die. You're the only one I can ask for this, the only person with a good heart and an enlightened soul that I can trust my son's life and future with- Ontari said as she took hold of Lexa's hands and squeezed them, waiting for the doctor to agree to help her.

Ontari’s desperate request of shook Lexa's soul. Ontari was a mother who needed security for her little one, knowing the dark world in which she lived and now was at great risk of being killed. But such a responsibility, such a promise, was too important to give an impulsive response to.

-Ontari, I think you would have a chance to live and be with your child if you talk to the police ... - Lexa insisted again.

-Lexa ... please, I know that your friend Raven is a police officer, I knew immediately, otherwise, she would have killed me. She only saved me because they are looking for a snitch to dismantle the organization. I know your intentions are good, but I can’t trust the police, there are corrupt cops will inform Roan and his mother of my cooperation. I cannot risk Carl's life like ... I need you to at least promise me that you will take care of my child so that he does not end up in the horrible social system, please Lexa- Ontari pleaded again, breaking Lexa's heart. Lexa wanted to tell Ontari that yes she would take care of little Carl, but she needed to think about it, she needed to find another solution for Ontari. Lexa did not want to resign herself to the possibility that the life of the woman in front of her was at risk. Lexa had to find another way out for her. She needed to talk to Raven, and see what help they could offer Ontari and her son if she cooperated with them.

-Ontari, I understand why you are asking me this and you do not know how much I want to help you, but I need time to give you an answer. Also, why do you think the system will give me the opportunity to adopt your son?

-Because we will sign a document where I grant you the custody of my son, and so there will be no problem. Lexa, I understand that I am asking you a huge favor, but as I said before, you are the only one I would trust with my son.

-I promise to think about it and give you an answer as soon as possible. And believe me, I'm honored that you trust me with the life and the future of your son.

-You have me an answer before I go back to work next week. Because once I get back there, I know what I'll find. I need to save Carl, he is the only thing that matters to me.

-I will do it, I promise.

-Lexa, thank you very much. 

-Now tell me ... did i hear wrong or were you going to be a future colleague of -mine?

-Sorry, what do you mean?

-Roan mentioned an unfinished medical career?

-Oh ... that …


	18. Who are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, sometimes is not possible to translate so fast ;) but now you can enjoy two chapters! Thanks always to my amazing friend Joanne <3
> 
> Thanks for keep reading this story and your kudos, nice comments and bookmarks!  
> Sangabrielle x

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=4zu544)

 

After a few hours, the door of the apartment opened, surprising Lexa who had fallen asleep on the sofa in the living room, after having eaten a meal with Ontari in her room.

Immediately, little Carl came in running for calling his mother, behind the boy was Clarke, and behind Clarke appeared Raven with another woman with dark hair. For Lexa, it was too many people in that small apartment.

She was surprised to see Carl, she had not expected him to be brought home to his mother, but probably Raven and her boss, whom Lexa guessed was the dark-haired woman, that the detectives had a new plan or strategy.

Before the boy could run any farther, Raven grabbed him by his shoulders and bent down to speak calmly to him.

\- Hey little man, do you remember that I told you that your mom is sick in bed, and that is why she did not collect you from school?

\- Yes

\- Well, I'll take you to your mom but you will have to be calmer. Your mom has fallen and has some injuries, nothing serious, but you cannot jump on her or hug her too hard ok ?!

\- Yes, Raven, I understand, now please take me to my mom, I've missed her a lot, I want to see my mommy.

\- Well, come on ... and hey Lexa, this is Inspector Rivers, my boss.

\- Raven ... - The child was pulling Raven's hand, who immediately lifted the child up into the air, making him laugh, as they walked towards Ontari’s room.

Lexa rubbed her eyes as she tried to wake up properly as she walked towards the Inspector and Clarke, standing next to her, who did not look very happy. Lexa feared that Raven had not kept her word and had told Clarke to her secret because when she kissed Clarke’s cheek, there was not much change in the artist's expression.

\- Inspector Rivers, it's nice to meet you, I'm Dr. Lexa Woods - Lexa said as she held out her hand to the officer, who after looking closely, at her shook the doctor's hand

\- Yes, Doctor, I know who you are. It is nice to meet you, and thanks for helping Detective Reyes, I regret that you have been involved in this situation with Ontari.

\- Oh, it was nothing, I'm glad I could help.

\- Well, you and Miss Griffin here, you are free to leave. Detective Reyes and I will take over now.

\- Excuse me, but what will happen to the child? - Lexa asked quite concerned by "we will take care of now."

\- The child will be under the protection of a social worker - The Inspector simply replied, making Lexa immediately react in a protective attitude towards the child.

\- No! No way! - The doctor replied, glaring at a surprised Inspector, who blinked a couple of times before replying.

\- What did you say?!

\- I said no! The child will stay with me. - Lexa was not willing to let Ontari’s son end up in the social system as his mother had done.

Doctor, excuse me, but I think you did not understand what I said. You and Miss Griffin have nothing more to do with this situation so please take your belongings and leave. Neither the child or the woman are your concern. - The Inspector explained taking a step towards Lexa in an intimidating manner, as she stared at the green eyes of the determined doctor.

-Inspector, you are wrong. That child is going to leave here with me, I will not let him fall into the damn social system. - Lexa protested without letting the officer's attitude intimate her. She was going to fight for Carl with everything she had. Clarke listened to the discussion and was surprised with Lexa’s protective attitude towards that child, which she liked and was determined to find out why.

\- Doctor, I warn you that if you give me any trouble I will arrest you and your image of an impeccable and respectable woman will be lost, and I should inform you that we have proof of your visits to the TonDC club and that you are therefore under investigation. - Lexa, at the detective revealing that information, in front of Clarke, felt that her heart stopped, and a cold sweat began to appear on her forehead and her hands, while panic seized her body.

She was not worried about being under investigation, or that the police had evidence of her being a client of the club, but what mattered was that Clarke was there listening to such a secret about her, which she and only she should have told her. Lexa turned her gaze to Clarke, who immediately lowered her head as she pressed her lips together. Lexa knew that the artist had been affected when she heard Luna speaking but right now Lexa’s priority was little Carl. She could not let him go into the damn social system, she could not. Lexa swallowed, leaving the subject of talking with Clarke for later, with great pain in her heart, since she could see the great disappointment and pain in Clarke's face. Lexa immediately to face the Inspector, who seemed immovable in her damn decision regarding the child.

-Please listen for a minute, Inspector, and listen good. If you think that Ontari is going to help you, after you take her son away with a social worker, forget it. Ontari Fish is a damn example of the social system, she knows it well, and her experience has left her changed forever. She has asked me to take care of her son and that is what I intend to do, and if you do not allow it, you will not get that woman to help you in her operation. Ontari needs to know that her son is safe and cared for by someone she trusts, and that is me.. Knowing her son is with me will make her more flexible to your proposals or demands, believe me. - Lexa explained trying to make the stupid anti-professional woman in front of her see sense, who paid attention to her but with some distrust in her dark eyes.

\- And how can I not suspect that you and that woman are not united with some kind of plan, trying to escape justice? - The distrustful officer replied.

\- You have gone crazy ?! I am telling you that for that mother, the only thing that matters in her life is her son and that she is terrified that the little one will be terrified as she is in the damn social system. If you do not have a little cooperation with her, do not expect her to go with you. I am not attached to that woman in any way. Yes, I know her, and yes, she has asked me to take care of her son, and that is all.

Inspector Rivers thought for a few minutes about what Lexa was saying, in part, it sounded logical, but she disliked the idea of changing her decisions, and she did not fully trust anyone who could easily be involved with the organization. Even though something was telling her in the back of her mind, that woman in front of her was being honest.

For her part Clarke, who had just received a great shock from who had informed her of her secret profession and of the whole affair in which the mother of little Carl was involved, and that she had asked Lexa for help with Ontari. Now here she was, listening to the news that Lexa was somehow involved with that woman, and with that nightclub where Ontari supposedly worked as a prostitute.

Clarke suddenly felt that she was short of breath, and felt her legs go weak as she fell to the floor.

\- Clarke !? CLARKE! - Lexa exclaimed as Clarke fell slowly to the ground, running immediately to her to hold her in her arms and with the help of the Inspector lifted Clarke's body onto the sofa, where Lexa immediately He began to assist her.

\- Clarke ?! Honey ... please open your eyes my life ... hey.

\- I'm going for a glass of water.

\- Yes, please ... Come on love, come back ... hey ... - Lexa said as she gently stroked Clarke’s face, who almost immediately began to open her eyes, regaining consciousness, when the inspector returned with a glass of water.

\- Take this, my love ... drink this ... - Lexa requested gently while stroking Clarke’s face and hair.

\- What…. What happened? - Clarke finally, could say, somewhat dazed 

\- You fainted darling ... - Lexa said more relaxed, under the watchful eye of the Inspector, who now understood the shocked reaction of the teacher. Evidently, the doctor was in a relationship with the teacher, and when she spoke about the information that Lexa, had been a client of TonDC. The Inspector regretted her indiscretion and her lack of professionalism. In her argument with Dr. Woods, she had let this important information out in front of the teacher, without thinking for a minute. She cursed her internally. Immediately she put a hand onto the doctor's shoulder to get her attention, which she got immediately, when those green eyes, full of anger, stared into her.

\- I'm sorry ... - Luna said with clear regret in her eyes, but Lexa did not care, she had already done it, she had already opened her mouth and her secret had been exposed to the woman she loved, without having the slightest chance to explain herself.

\- Yes, me too ... now if you excuse me ... - Lexa said as she turned back to look her beloved Clarke, who had a frown on her face, after drinking a little of the glass of water, and this told Lexa all she needed to know. Lexa really wanted to kill that stupid Inspector for opening her mouth and telling Clarke about what Lexa would have wanted to tell her in private. 

\- I think ... I think I should go. - Clarke said trying to sit up, removing Lexa's hands from her body with some annoyance, something that hurt the doctor's heart.

\- No ... I don’t t think that’s a good idea to ... Clarke ... - Lexa was nervous and afraid to say anything that could further annoy or upset Clarke so she gave her space by standing up.

\- I do not care what you think Lexa, I assure you now. Now, will someone call me a taxi please, I need to go home, this has been too much for one day. - Clarke said irritably as she straightened her clothes, then the Inspector placed her white cane into her hand. Luna felt terrible for having been so stupid, but it was done and she could not undo the damage that she had caused.

\- Of course Professor Griffin, I understand. I can call one of my men to take you home if you want - the Inspector offered kindly, trying to help, she really did not know how she could undo the damage that she had caused, but at the same time she told herself that she was not the one who had deceived the woman after all, but that famous doctor, so kind and a heroine in the eyes of the world but who was a real disappointment in her eyes.

\- Not! Thanks, I prefer a taxi and to go home and forget about this day - Clarke responded with determination.

\- Clarke ... I ... - Lexa was desperate, needed to tell her why she went to TonDC, to explain, but the words were stuck in her throat.

\- Lexa ... not now ... it's not the right time ... we'll talk, but not now. Please, I want to go home, nothing more. - Clarke cut Lexa’s words short, she did not want to hear another word from Lexa and she needed to get out of there as soon as possible.

\- Yes, of course ... let me call for a taxi right now ... and Clarke ... I'm sorry ... - Lexa said almost stammering. Lexa wished that Clarke did not start making any kind of assumptions about her after hearing Luna’s words, but she knew that it was logical that she would and that unfortunately, there was nothing she could do to change that. 

Clarke only took a deep breath and nodded, trying in a superhuman effort not to let the tears that were building in her eyes fall. She needed to leave now, she would have run away from there as soon as she had heard that Lexa was a client of Ontari if she could have done. Clarke felt nauseous. She needed to get to her house, and let off steam, she wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she wanted to just let out all the anguish, the disappointment. First Raven, her best friend, almost like a sister to her, revealed her secret identity to her. Why?! Why?! She wondered. Why had Raven hidden such a thing from her? Maybe she did not trust her enough to share that important part of her life with her? They were lifelong friends, she could not understand, she just felt so betrayed. And then, the cherry on the top of the cake had been the fucking news that her beloved Lexa, apparently had certain sexual inclinations, paying a fee to receive them. Her head was a hellish whirlwind of speculation, disappointment and feeling more than anything, like an idiot.

Clarke moved away from the warmth of Lexa and the Inspector, sitting far away from them in a chair she managed to find with her cane, she did not trust her legs, her body still trembled, and above all she tried, by all means, to contain her tears and her anger until she left as the other two women’s gazes met for a moment.

Lexa wanted to kill the Inspector, she really wanted to, but she tried to control her anger for the moment. For now, she could not fix anything with Clarke, now her priority was still Carl, so she returned to the subject, after calling a taxi for her beloved, who Lexa knew was broken and devastated, and that was killing her. She just wanted to run to Clarke and hold her in her arms, ask forgiveness, to tell her everything, her truth, why she had ended up in such a place, and that the light of her beautiful love had rescued her from that dark place that she had found herself in because of the immense pain she felt after losing Costia.

But now was not the time, now Lexa needed to rescue a small child who was not to blame for his mother's mistakes, and who needed to be cared, protected at all costs, without thinking much on why she felt so devoted to this noble task, almost like he was her own son so she put everything aside in her dazed mind and concentrated on saving Carl, that it was her priority.

\- Well, Inspector, are you going to let me take care of Carl and have a chance with the woman in there, or will you continue to be so stupid stubborn, not to mention unprofessional, and lose the only chance of getting something from Ontari?

Luna now wanted to strangle the doctor, she knew she was holding back the fury, which shone in those beautiful green eyes, but seriously if it were not for the delicate situation and Professor Griffin sitting there, she would have arrested the famous Dr.Woods. But at the same time, she knew that she had no choice but to agree to her request, Dr.Woods was right about maybe having more chances with the Fish woman, if I showed her some cooperation, and let the doctor take care of her son.

\- First of all watch your attitude with me, Secondly, I do not like the idea, but I'm going to agree to your request, Dr. Woods but if that woman does not help us, you will give me the child immediately. Have I been clear enough for you? 

The Inspector responded with determination by pointing her finger at Lexa, who inside smiled at her victory, breathing again, although her heart still hurt with respect to Clarke.

\- I have clearly understood you, Inspector. Thank you. - Lexa responded simply by holding the officer's gaze.

Raven returned to the living room and immediately sensed the tension in the room. She immediately looked at her friend Clarke, who looked terrible, angry, hurt and who knows what else. Raven felt terrible, she knew that her confession had wreaked havoc on her lifelong best friend, but she could not do much more, she knew that the blonde needed space and time to digest it.

But immediately Raven felt that there was something else in the air, as she looked at Lexa who was clearly dazed, disheveled, even panicked. Raven knew that this was not good, and she was about to strangle the doctor, who was walking toward the kitchen in search of a glass of water, feeling somewhat broken.

Inspector Rivers looked at Raven and signaled her to leave the apartment with her so that they could speak in private, something that the detective immediately did and followed her boss out of the apartment, leaving her desire to strangle Lexa for later.

\- What the hell happened Inspector? - Raven asked as they descended in the elevator of the old building to the ground floor, while the Inspector was uncomfortable, taking a pack of cigarettes from the inside pocket of her blue coat.

\- I mentioned the fact that Dr. Woods was a client of Ontari at TonDC, in the presence of Professor Griffin. You did not inform me that Dr.Woods and Miss Griffin are in a relationship, damn you, detective! Today I swear you have tested my limits. I did not know how the hell i have not asked for your badge and weapon! - The Inspector said angrily, leaving the elevator and heading onto the street, where an icy wind found them and suddenly enveloped them, causing Raven to cross her arms over her chest, trying to protect herself from the cold, cursing herself for not having put on her jacket before leaving the apartment.

\- Thanks for that..? But shit! What have you done ?! Now I understand Clarke’s face ... shit! Poor Clarke ... I do not want to imagine what she must be feeling now, first me and now Lexa. - Raven expressed bringing one of her hands to her head, as she moved trying to warm up, and feeling that she wanted to strangle her pretty boss now. She did not understand how she could have been so unprofessional.

\- Sorry detective, but you should have informed me - The Inspector tried futilely to defend herself, as she took a good drag on her cigarette.

\- Sorry, Inspector but you should not have mentioned something like that in front of a third person - Raven was really restraining herself from telling her boss off, but she restrained herself because it was her damn boss, while still fighting with the fucking cold wind that was already piercing her bones.

\- Can we continue this back at the station, please? I have not brought my jacket and it is cold out here. - Raven finally asked, to which her boss accepted only by nodding her head, walking towards the black vehicle which was parked up and Luna stood in the door of the building, after finishing her cigarette. 

Meanwhile, in the living room, Lexa needed to talk immediately with Ontari, to convince her to collaborate with the police, or her son would end up in the social system that she feared so much. For that, she needed Clarke's help, in entertaining the child for a few minutes. Lexa hated the fact that she needed Clarke so much in those moments because she honestly did not even want to talk to her. Lexa knew Clarke was angry, confused, thinking who knows what dirty things about her and Ontari, and the whole situation. But there was no time to explain it now, and Lexa honestly felt that Clarke did not want to hear it or have her close either. But if she did not talk to Ontari, the woman would refuse to cooperate and she could not keep little Carl, and so Lexa gathered her courage and approached where Clarke was sitting, who was immersed in many thoughts, and not the best ones about Dr. Woods.

Lexa came very close to Clarke and immediately felt the white cane hit her on the lower part of her legs, a blow that hurt, stopping her immediately.

-Lexa, do not come near me, it's not a good time. I need you to give me space and time, so I would appreciate it if you keep a distance from me. - It was painful for Lexa to hear that, and although she understood Clarke, she needed her help, unfortunately. Without thinking she crouched down in front of Clarke to speak to her in a low, calm tone.

\- Clarke, please, I know how you should feel but.

\- Really, Lexa, you think you know what I’m feeling?! How the fuck can you know about how the fuck I feel right now? - Clarke said very angrily near Lexa’s face, surprising her a little, causing her to grab hold on the arms of the chair in which Clarke was sitting so she did not fall onto the ground.

\- I'm sorry, seriously and you do not know how much I am sorry, I wanted to talk to you but this whole thing is so complicated that.

\- Yes, it sure is very complicated - Clarke said in a very ironic tone, with a smile on her face.

\- Please, Clarke, listen to me. We're not going to talk about this now, there's no time. And even if it bothers me, I need to ask you for help. I need to talk to Ontari before Raven and the Inspector return. - Lexa tried to be brief, but to Clarke everything was irritating and she was not in her best state of mind to lend any kind of help, or to understand anything other than her disappointment and anger.

\- HA! Really Lexa ?! You are asking me to help you have a private moment with your lover ... What did you forget to pay her? - Clarke’s words embedded like pieces of ice in Lexa’s heart.

\- Ontari is not my lover Clarke! - The doctor answered irritated, the hurtful words of Clarke had impacted her, and although she felt shame in front of Clarke, she would not let the mind of the artist create false speculations about her. She would make it very clear to her, whether she believed her or not.

\- Really? Then what do you have to say about what the Inspector, they even have proof of it ... Please leave me alone Lexa ... I'm blind but I’m not stupid, do you know ?! - Clarke answered with more anger in her voice, as she resisted slapping Lexa’s face..

\- I'm not lying to you, please Clarke, you must believe me. There's nothing between Ontari and me ... - Lexa tried in vain to explain once more, but it was suddenly cut off

\- Tell me, have you slept with her? - Clarke suddenly asked, shocking Lexa.

\- Clarke ... that …

\- ANSWER THE QUESTION! - The artist shouted now, with a hand on Lexa’s shoulder, causing that the doctor to almost lose her balance.

\- YES! DAMN IT YES! AND YOU DO KNOW HOW MISERABLE I FEEL FOR IT! BUT YOU DO NOT KNOW WHY I NO LONGER GO TO TONDC AND I DO NOT HAVE TIME TO EXPLAIN IT NOW. But that was before we met and it did not have anything to do with feelings, it was ... it was.  
.  
\- ENOUGH ALREADY!! That was all I wanted to know ... thank you for your honesty, now if you excuse me, I need to get out of here NOW LEXA! So move out of my way. - Clarke tried to stand up but Lexa stopped her by holding her shoulders, surprising the injured and angry teacher, who simply raised her cane and with a single blow hit Lexa's crotch hard, who released a small moan of pain clutching the area with both hands, almost falling to her knees, while Clarke stood up and moved away from her in the direction of the door.

\- CLARKE! Ahhhhh ... The fucking mother that hurt !! Please wait, please! Do not do it for me, do it for Carl ... please! - Upon hearing Lexa’s plea and the mention of the child Clarke stopped walking and stood still as Lexa and approached her and took hold of her forearm, which Clarke immediately pulled roughly from Lexa’s grasp.

\- DO NOT TOUCH ME LEXA! Speak to me if you want but do not touch me ... - Clarke said very angrily, while Lexa released her hold on Clarke immediately with great pain in her soul at the harsh request of Clarke.

\- Well, listen to me ... I need to go there and convince Ontari to cooperate with the police, or her son will end up in the damn social system. Ontari and her sister have survived that and it terrifies her that Carl will end up living the same thing they did, and you and I know that it will happen if Ontari goes to jail, or they kill her.

\- And what does all that have to do with me, Lexa? What am I supposed to do? I do not think that anything can change that inspector's mind as she seems very determined.

\- Clarke I need a few minutes alone with Ontari to try to convince her, I need you to take entertain Carl, please help me just with that, and help them not to separate them. Do it for Carl, the child deserves a future, a better life than his mother's. - Begged Lexa still in pain from the blow from Clarke’s Cain while Clarke remained still with no response, no gestures on her face until finally, she shook her head looking at the ceiling and taking a deep breath.

\- Okay, send Carl out to me and I'll do what I can.

\- Thank you, Clarke, really thank you very much. I promise we'll talk about the rest, I'll explain everything, but I need you to trust me, I have not lied to you and I never would. I…

\- Lexa, get the child once, there is not much time, Raven and her boss will return soon..

\- Yes, you're right ... - Lexa went towards the bedroom, at the fastest pace she could, since Clarke’s blow to her crotch really made her see stars. Upon entering the room Lexa saw that mother and son were in bed reading a book animatedly when Ontari’s eyes immediately settled on Lexa’s.

\- Carl, do you think I can take you to the living room with Prof Griffin, so your mom and I can talk? - Lexa asked the child as she approaching him taking his hands in hers.

\- And who are you? - Carl asked, letting go of Lexa’s hands and clinging to his mother's body, who smiled at Lexa winking at her as if everything was fine.

\- Oh sorry Carl, I have not introduced myself. I'm Dr. Lexa Woods, it’s nice to meet you. - Lexa introduced herself and the boy then smiled a little as he shook the doctor's hand.

-Hello Dr.Woods. Are you are taking care of my mom? - the little boy asked with all his innocence as he relaxed a little more as he released his hold on his mother.

\- Yes, I am taking care of your mom, now I need you to come with me ok?

\- But I want to stay with my mom.

\- Carl, my love, do what the doctor says, go with her and stay with Professor Griffin. Dr. Woods and I need to talk, and I've already taught you that when adults need to talk you - Ontari explained to her son, who finished her sentence for her.

\- Children should not be …

\- Okay ... that's my boy! Now go love.

\- It's okay mom

Lexa took the little boys hand and led him to the living room where Clarke had sat on the sofa, who when listening to Lexa return with Carl put on her best smile, even if it cost her to do so. Even though Carl could not see her, she needed to make him feel that everything was fine.

Lexa immediately returned to the bedroom, and sat on the bed near Ontari, while she could not stop holding her crotch. The woman looked at her strangely, and a malicious smile crossed her face.

\- Lexa, you can go to the bathroom if you need. I will not go anywhere - Ontari said jokingly looking at her hand gripping her crotch and then lifted her gaze to Lexa’s eyes.checked to here

\- No, it's not that Ontari ... it does not matter. Please listen to me there is not much time, the police will come back at any moment.

\- Ok, I’m listening.

\- Look, I have had a hard time convincing them to let me take care of Carl. They wanted to let a social worker take him into care. - Lexa began to explain quickly, but Ontari glared at Lexa as she took in what she had just been told and what he said had scared her.

\- WHAT?!!! No! Lexa please ... you must stop them.

\- Ontari, calm down and listen ... I've been able to convince them to let me take care of Carl, but they'll only do it if you cooperate with them. I'm sorry Ontari, but you have no other way out, you have to trust them, tell them what they want to know about that organization you're in, otherwise they'll take Carl away and into the care of social services.

\- Lexa you're asking me to sign my death sentence - Ontari told Lexa as her eyes widened in shock and panic.

\- I'm asking you to have faith. That you give them a chance, and that you give hope for the future and a better life for your son. You must do it for Carl …

\- Lexa ... I do not know, I swear I don’t know what to do ... - Ontari's voice was broken by the panic she was feeling. She knew well that by becoming an informant for the police, her chances of survival would be almost nil but her love for her son and their future together depended on her decision and she did not have much time to decide.

-Ontari, look at me ... do not be scared ... just trust ... - Lexa took Ontari’s hand of and placed it onto her chest without thinking, before Ontari’s surprised look, who did not understand what Lexa was doing.

Lexa’s green eyes were fixed onto Ontari’s with intensity and a touch of sweetness in them. Ontari could not help but get carried away by that magical look, which immediately transported her away, and gave her a feeling of enormous peace in her frightened soul. Ontari's eyes were fixed on those green enchanted emeralds, so fixed that they began to shine and to moisten because she did not even blink.

Lexa was not sure what she was doing, but she kept staring at Ontari, while her hand took hold the woman's and placed it over her heart, then feeling her body shudder and an enormous peace filled her. Lexa’s peace was transmitted to Ontari, who was lost in a trance. Lexa could not move, could not think, she only acted under the influence of something powerful, energy full of great strength that had taken possession of her entire being.

Ontari was in another universe, one full of light, of calm, it was something truly heavenly and she even felt she could fly. Everything was white around her and in front of her, she could see Lexa's crystalline and magical green eyes, which seemed to speak to her. Although her mind did not understand the message, she could feel that her soul did in an extraordinary way. She no longer felt fear, no longer felt panic or guilt. She felt that something gave her security, warmth, protection, and peace, and also the decision she should make. Her hand could feel the calm beats of Lexa's heart, and that was taking her away, to some special place that until now she did not know inside.

Finally, after a few minutes, which seemed much longer, Lexa could react to the trance in which both women had fallen without realizing it, as she tried to understand what the hell that was. But there was no time, so she shook Ontari a bit to make her react, which she achieved after the third attempt. The woman blinked a couple of times until she managed to come back, shaking her head, now rubbing her irritated eyes that let out a couple of tears.

\- What have you done to me? What the hell was that? - Ontari asked somewhat moved, and also confused.

\- Ontari, i have not done anything, I do not know what just happened but please let's concentrate again. You must make your decision quickly, Raven and Inspector Rivers could return at any moment through that door, and Carl depends on you more than ever. Do you understand?

Ontari was still affected by whatever it was that Lexa passed on to her, but there was a change in her, it was as if she was more certain of the decision she had to make, without panic, without fear, as if knowing that something would protect her and her child.

Suddenly the door of the room opened revealing Clarke who was holding Carl’s hand, and they entered the room to the surprise of Lexa and Ontari, who looked at them immediately.

\- Your time is up. - Clarke said, making them understand that Raven and the Inspector were entering the apartment. Both Ontari and Lexa nodded and then realized how silly the gesture was when Clarke could not see them. Lexa stood up, while Carl climbed onto the bed to hug his mother.

\- Thanks, Clarke ... Ontari, are you ready? - Lexa asked looking at Ontari and she nodded her head. Lexa could notice a change in the woman's attitude, she seemed more calm and sure, as she hugged her son and gave him a tender kiss on his head.

Immediately Raven and Inspector Rivers came in, both looking at everyone in that room trying to analyze what was happening.

\- Well, I guess my taxi has arrived - Clarke said to cut the awkward silence.

\- Yes, Clarke, I came to tell you that- Raven replied.

-Well Bye. Carl, I hope to see you tomorrow at the school, yes?

\- Yes Professor Griffin, see you tomorrow.

\- Go to give a kiss and a hug your teacher love - Ontari said to her son who slipped from her arms and Lexa helped him to get to where Clarke was, to hug her legs.

The teacher immediately bent down so they could hug each other better, and kiss each other goodbye. All the others present in the room were enthralled with the tender scene. The professor and student separated, and Clarke gently pinched the tip of his nose, making the child laugh.

\- Come, Carl, we shall accompany Professor Griffin to her taxi? Also, your mom and these two ladies should talk a little while, and you will stay with me ok? - Lexa explained to the boy as she bent so she was at his height.

\- I ... - Clarke tried to refuse to let Lexa accompany her anywhere at that time, but she stopped when she realized the situation, and that she should accept the company that she wanted to avoid.

\- Come, Professor Griffin, your taxi awaits - Lexa said as she lifted Carl into her arms. Ontari stared at the sweet image of her son in Lexa's arms that producing a pleasant warmth in her heart.

\- Yes, well, goodbye to everyone. - Clarke finally said goodbye, leaving the room followed by Lexa and the child in her arms.

When they reached the door of the apartment, Clarke stopped and turned round to confront Lexa, who followed closely behind her with Carl in her arms, who had wrapped his arms around Lexa’s neck.

\- Lexa, you do not need to accompany me. Stay here with Carl. I can find the way without problems. - Clarke said in a kind tone of voice.

\- No way Professor Griffin, we will accompany you, isn’t that right Carl? - Lexa replied, making Carl support her in her decision to go with Clarke to her taxi and a slight smile was drawn on the somewhat tired face of Clarke, who honestly had no more energy to keep fighting. She just wanted to go to her house.

\- Yes Lexa, let's go with Clarke. - Carl answered in a loud voice.

\- You two are a case - Clarke answered only by shaking her head, walking back to the door, helped by her white cane in front of her with a more relaxed and somewhat smiling Lexa following with Carl.

They reached the taxi, which Lexa kindly opened the door for Clarke but before the teacher entered the taxi, Lexa gently took her arm stopping Clarke’s movements immediately.

\- I'll call you ok ...? We need to talk when you're ready. I want to give you your time and space, but please give me the opportunity to explain the whole story, and even more, please do not make assumptions based on your anger at the moment. I swear it's just you in my life Clarke, believe me. I love you.

Clarke did not say a single word, she remained thoughtful and then nodded slightly before entering the taxi.

\- See you tomorrow Professor Griffin

\- See you tomorrow Carl

Then Lexa closed the door of the taxi watching it drive away. Her heart was beating fast, a little sore, she would have wanted so much to have the opportunity to have talked with Clarke and tell her the whole story herself, and not the horrifying way that everything was unleashed. Lexa again hated the Inspector with all her soul, what a damn unprofessional woman she was. Why the hell did the inspector act like that in front of Clarke? Lexa had a desire to file a complaint with her superior!

The white snowflakes began to fall slowly tickling her nose, distracting her from her thoughts. Carl began to laugh in her arms, and Lexa began to laugh with the child, who at this point was already fond of him, and without a doubt, she would do anything to protect him and give him a good future.

Lexa’s green eyes lifted to the dark sky that enveloped them and felt those fine snowflakes brush her face, like a fresh caress, making her laugh like the little one. For a moment her worries faded, it was only her, Carl and the snow falling on them, on a cold November night, in the city of New York.

-Do you like the snow? - Lexa asked in love watching as Carl did not stop laughing, putting his hands in the air to feel the flakes and try to catch them.

-Yes ... they tickle - The boy replied

\- Well, we better go inside because it is cold and you can tell me what you would like to have for dinner tonight- Lexa proposed as they walked towards the entrance of the building.

\- Pizza ... Hawaii, with a lot of pineapple - Carl answered immediately

\- Hmm ... well Hawaii pizza, with a lot of pineapple then Mr. Fish.

\- Dr. Woods.

-Carl, you can call me Lexa.

\- Lexa ... my mom is going to be ok?

\- Do not worry, your mom needs some rest and care. That's why you're going to come to my house and stay with me, while your mom is healing. What do you say?

\- No... I want to be with my mommy ... I want to take care of her.

\- But you can’t love ... there are people who will take care of her and meanwhile, you and I will be ok, won’t we? I have a great apartment and make the best pizza in the city. So let's prepare a bag with your clothes and things that you want to have with you and you come to my house with me right now.

\- And when can I see my mom again?

\- Oh, honey do not worry, very soon. You will see her very soon.  
\- Okay ... Lexa?

\- Yes sweetheart

\- Can I take Tom?

\- And who is Tom?

\- My stuffed dog that I can’t sleep without him. My mom gave him to me to always protect me.

\- Of course, you can bring Tom, I'm going to love meeting him.

\- Oh, thank you! You are very cool Lexa

\- Ha…. Thanks, Carl, and you a sweet one. Come on, we've reached our floor.


	19. Connections

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=34pgu8l)

 

For Lexa it was a new and strange experience to have a child in her apartment, and in her life temporarily. It's not that she did not like the situation, she liked children, and little Carl’s presence caused her to relive sweet memories with her beloved Costia, who always dreamed of having several children and they were already planning to have a baby when the tragedy hit them.

Costia had a weakness for children, especially babies, always offering to give free classes in elementary schools that had little few resources. Lexa always admired the multi-tasker of a woman that was her wife and the enormous love that always pushed her to help the neediest, especially children. Undoubtedly she had a kind soul, with a kind heart and a joy for life that infected everyone who knew her. The magic smile of Costia could illuminate the darkest places and Lexa always marveled at that beautiful virtue.

Lexa was not so familiar with the kids, but she liked them, and thanks to her sweet Costia she had managed to get close to them through her wife, since sometimes the doctor went to look for her in those poor schools, and Costia always invited her to enter the classroom and wait for her to finish the class, introducing her to the happy children as her beloved wife, and sometimes even using her to explain some details of health issues, or also to read some books to the children next to her, representing a character in the stories.

Those were beautiful memories that Lexa would always keep in her mind and heart forever.

Lexa found it strange that Carl had bonded with her almost immediately, but she also remembered that Costia had told her on several occasions, that the children were simple in their decisions, in those whom they liked and who they did not and it was the same with adults they met. They did not have any middle ground, they either liked you and connected with you, or they did not. In this case, Lexa was grateful to have the good fortune that Carl apparently liked her, and thanks to that, she had almost no problems taking him with her to her big apartment.

When they arrived, Lexa explained to Carl where the different rooms were, such as the bathroom, the kitchen, and the living room. Lexa also indicated where the armchair was in the living room, the large television and some other furniture so that the child would adapt to his new surroundings and what was around him. Carl nodded, and sometimes Lexa could tell that he looked like he was counting, while he fumbled with his white cane toward the furniture and the narrow spaces.

Since she was an ophthalmologist, Lexa was aware that many blind people counted the steps and directions of right or left, front and back, to help them adapt to new places.

She had always been passionate about the enormous capacity that human beings possess to guide us even when we did not have a sense as vital as sight. Carl was born blind, something that occurred during the development of pregnancy, in the last months of pregnancy. Lexa still needed to talk to Ontari about her nine months of pregnancy, if something had happened that could have caused blindness to the baby. Lexa would also discuss his case with her colleague, Dr. Kane.

That led her to remember that next week there was a free space to operate on Clarke, but with everything that had happened, Lexa really did not know what state the artist was in, and if she still wanted to proceed with the operation. Lexa needed to talk to Clarke, explain everything, and be as sincere as possible. She hated the situation so much and felt a feeling of great sorrow for Clarke, who in a matter of hours not only suffered the shocking surprise of her best friend's hidden profession, but the final blow was to learn very badly, of her dark secret.

Lexa ate pizza with Carl, then she helped the child to take a bath and laid him on her bed, then reading him a story from his favorite book by the Danish writer Hans Christian Andersen, who was her favorite author and her late wife’s too, a detail that put a smile in on her face.

Lexa had decided that she would be ok with sleeping on the comfortable armchair that was in the living room for a few nights, while Carl slept in her bed, but she would try to convert an extra room in the apartment, which was originally a kind of office that she never really used into a room for the child. And if everything went well, and Carl left with his mother to relocate to another part of the country, it would become a guest room.

Before leaving Ontari's apartment, she was introduced to the woman who used to take care of Carl. Her name was Indra Trikru, a brunette of about fifty, who was a distant relative of Ontari, but who lived nearby and had always helped the young mother with the upbringing of the child.

Indra was a little distant and very observant with Dr. Woods. She was very polite, but not very warm towards her, Lexa would say, although the important thing was to understand each other, since they would take care of Carl between them, while Ontari recovered, and went back to work at that nightclub, now as a snitch of the police.

Lexa was glad that Ontari had agreed to help the police finally, after demanding some things, such as the clear agreement and signed papers, that if something happened to her, Dr. Woods would be the permanent guardian of her son. A decision that Lexa had to make then and there, without more time to think about it, since if she did not accept, Ontari was not willing to risk her life.

The police had offered Ontari access to the witness protection plan, once the mob gang had fallen, and they were sentenced in federal court, where she would have to testify against them. After the trial was over Ontari would be pardoned of her criminal offenses and would be relocated in another state with her son, under a new name.

Ontari was not really that lucky, she knew that her mafia bosses had snitches and "friends" in political positions and also in the police. Somehow she knew that she was probably signing her death sentence, and sooner or later they would take revenge on her.

Ontari despite having made many mistakes in her life, her son was the only good thing, the only pure and good thing that she had done, and he deserved a better future than the one that he seemed destined to live. Ontari wanted somehow to try to change the course of his destiny so that her son did not feel disappointed in his mother when he grew up. She wanted to give him a better future, and for that, she needed to clean up her life to do that. She needed to leave everything in the dark past and hold on to maybe, maybe she just had a real chance at risking her life by helping the police so that her son would have a better life.

Ontari was at least reassured that if something happened to her, her beloved son would be under the care of someone who could give him a life she could never have given him. Dr. Woods was a prestigious professional, who had money, was well educated and although Dr.Woods had been Ontari’s client and Ontari knew of Lexa’s dark past, Ontari knew, or deduced the reason that dark side of the professional was probably as a consequence of the death of her wife. A conclusion that Ontari did not take long to reach, especially now knowing Lexa’s whole story.

Ontari had always been good at reading people, knowing how to distinguish the bad from good. The perverse and mentally ill, the greedy, the materialistic, and also the few good, gentle clients, clearly lost because of some pain they could not overcome in life.

Lexa, or "The Commander", as Ontari knew her as a client, had always captivated her, she sensed that this strange woman who always hid her face behind a mask, had something different, and often could even see pain in her beautiful eyes, always hidden under colored contact lens.

The energy emitted by "The Commander" always enveloped Ontari in a way that no other client had achieved. Ontari had never developed feelings during her work with her clientele. It was something beyond her desires, she had also realized that by working in such a place, her romantic life became almost non-existent. Although she would find someone outside that place with whom he could relate romantically, since she could not explain her work, and obviously her son was involved, whom she protected with her life, and she did not want to make the mistake of choosing someone wrong, causing her son to suffer as a consequence. 

But when "The Commander" became her regular client, Ontari somehow made a connection with the woman, without wanting to, and almost without realizing it. She felt a silly emotion in her body when she opened the door of that room, and the Commander was sitting on the bed waiting for her.

Her gaze was so peculiar, and her ways of sexual exploration, even when they entered the dark world of the SM (Sadomasochism), the woman did not seem to belong fully to that world, but rather experimented with her, trying to escape from her feelings. There was something in the Commander that slowly led Ontari to develop feelings for her. But despite her strange revelations, she never expressed them in any way. Ontari was a professional and knew how to do her work.

But it was very difficult for Ontari to hide her feelings for her special client when she had sometimes seen signs of sadness in the Commander, and wet eyes at the end of a session, as if something anguished her, a pain that sometimes sexual distraction did not help her to hide from. Especially that last session in which Lexa had asked to be tied up and receive lashes. It seemed as if she wanted to punish herself for something, perhaps because she could not completely shut out feelings.

Ontari remembered that moment, and how every whip made her heart hurt as if the thin strand of leather hit her, at the same time that it hit her client's skin. It was a strange feeling that Ontari had never experienced with any other clients. She did not want to do it, she did not want to hurt Dr.Woods in any way, and although she was an expert with the whip, and she knew how not to leave marks, the simple act of giving her client the punishment hurt her somewhere in her soul, because she knew that the Commander had not asked for pleasure, but punishment.

Sometimes Ontari wished that she could sit next to Lexa on the in bed, and listen to her story, her grief, and Ontari hated having those desires so she repeated to herself as a protection mantra that was not her problem, that they were not friends, but were client and prostitute and she was paid to provide the service, nothing more. But she felt sorrow in her heart when she observed the woman sitting on the bed, half dressed, her head down, her eyes lost at some point lost in the floor, as she tried to breathe normally again, and sometimes Ontari saw tears fall from Lexa’s hurting eyes. But Ontari just stared at that strange image for a few seconds, without moving, and always turning away and leaving the room before committing the stupidity of approaching Lexa and asking if everything was fine.

Now everything had changed, after finding out who the mysterious Commander was, the woman behind the mask and the sad eyes, who sometimes expressed too much without wanting to. Ontari’s shock was enormous when the name and maskless face of the famous Dr. Lexa Woods was revealed to her. But she also finally understood the pain that she had seen in those eyes many times, and the emptiness that those sexual moments produced. Dr. Woods was a soul in pain, a soul lost in an abyss, due to the pain of the loss of her wife. And somehow Ontari was glad, knowing that she had not been mistaken in her perceptions, about the fact that the Commander was not an evil being or with a dirty or sick mind, she was someone gentle, someone good in the wrong place.

Now the doctor was someone who had not only saved her life as a professional, but Ontari also felt her gentle soul, trying to help her and her little son. That detail about Lexa to approach her with such a proposal to help Carl, was what led Ontari to finally open her heart, to let go of those feelings that she had felt but kept to herself during in those two years with her particular client.

Ontari realized that without wanting to, she had fallen in love with Lexa. The problem now was that the doctor did not feel the same about her, she was in love with the beautiful teacher Griffin, and Ontari did not blame her. Clarke Griffin was everything she was not, everything she could not be. And although she did not regret that kiss of gratitude and something else, she immediately resigned herself to reality, she would never have the doctor's heart, and she simply concentrated on doing what was possible to ensure that her son had a better future, and Lexa was the chosen for that task, if she did not survive what she was about to do.

Lexa watched the snow fall through the large window of her apartment when her mind led her to think for a second of her beloved twin Alicia and the whole subject of her crazy and sudden marriage to Niylah. She closed her eyes, bringing her hand to the bridge of her nose trying to imagine how the hell to explain everything to her sister so that she would understand that it was impossible for her to travel to Hawaii that weekend without feeling that she was failing her sister.

Alicia had always been there for her when she had needed her, as well as when her life was filled with celebration and love when she had married Costia. Her twin had left a photoshoot, for nothing less than the prestigious French edition Vogue magazine, to fly and be with her at her wedding, held in New York and was almost sued by the magazine for breach of contract. That did not bother the young and beautiful model Alicia Woods, who luckily was able to deal with the magazine without much drama, because as she had told Lexa on that special occasion, her family is and always will be the most important to her.

Lexa recalling such a sacrifice that her sister had made for her, and on more than one occasion, did not help her conscience. She needed to explain everything to her in detail and to promise that if only, she would just give the matter a little time it would be there for her. But she still felt bad about having to tell her that she could not be there at the weekend wedding as her sister wanted.

Suddenly a light touch on her left foot of a cane, and little arms wrapped around her left leg made her jump a little, being so immersed in her thoughts and anguish. Lexa looked down to find little Carl holding his stuffed toy with one little hand next to his little white cane, while the other hugged Lexa’s leg tightly.

Immediately that tender image melted in her heart making her smile, erasing her anguish, and all thoughts in her agitated mind, while she placed her hand on the child's head and caressed his dark hair.

\- Hey Carl, what's up, bud? You can’t sleep?

\- Ah ... ah ... - Carl shook his head.

\- Hmmm ... are you afraid of being alone with your friend? - Lexa knelt to be at the height of the child, as she stroked his forehead, removing some hair from his face with affection.

\- Lexa ... can I sleep with you? - Carl asked softly, with some embarrassment in his pleading voice almost like a whisper, something that melted Lexa’s heart.

\- How can I say no? Although it is not quite right, let's say that because it is the first night in an unknown place, you can sleep with me, but we will find a solution if you cannot sleep tomorrow - Lexa said as she lifted the sweet child who was now smiling into her arms, to which the boy immediately placed his little arms around Lexa’s neck as he placed a huge kiss on Lexa’s cheek.

-Thanks, Lexa….can Tom can sleep with us too?

\- Hey! That's too many people in a bed! Hmmm ... let me see how big that dog of yours is... - a smiling Lexa replied, taking the stuffed dog from the hands of the child who just laughed as he blushed.

\- Oh Tom is small, and I promise that he will not bother you, I'll hold him in my little hand, see - Carl explained raising his stuffed toy to Lexa’s smiling face.

\- Hmmm ... well, then I do not think there will be a space problem... come on, it's too late for you my little friend and also for Tom.

Lexa could not have been more tender with the child who had already stolen her heart. Lexa smiled from her soul as she walked with Carl hugging her neck as she took him back to her room where she lay him back on the bed, promising that she would lie down beside him but first she needed to brush her teeth, and put on her pajamas. Carl, still smiling, nodded his head, holding his faithful friend Tom close to his chest.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city that never sleeps and was now covered in a white blanket of snow, Clarke had rested a little when she had arrived at her apartment, she was so tired of everything, of so much surprise and bad luck, that she simply she dropped on the sofa in her living room, falling asleep almost instantly.

When Clarke woke up she asked Siri the time, who told her that it was 22:48 at night. She felt her stomach immediately complain, she had not eaten anything since lunch, which had been something very light. She sat on the sofa with a strong headache, and like a huge wave, all the events of the day came to her mind tormenting her again. Her eyes immediately moistened, and tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Clarke felt so betrayed, humiliated, so stupid for trusting others. But Raven? Her almost sister hiding something so important from her life, like the similar profession she has and has had for many years already? What the hell was happening? She wondered anxiously. Why had Raven not trusted her? Although the Latina insisted that it was only to protect her, since she was a special police officer who only worked in missions in a covert way, did not lessen Clarke’s pain and the feeling of distrust and disappointment at all levels.

After Lexa and her dark dirty little secret Clarke was beginning to wonder seriously how she had connected with someone so strange? Who the fuck was that woman? How the hell could she seem to be so "Dr. Jekyll and Mr.Hyde "?

And although Clarke was hurt by such a revelation, and was disgusted by just thinking about it, something deep inside her told her that everything was not as dirty as it seemed or sounded. That the reasons that led the doctor to such a den of prostitution had been perhaps the same for which at first Lexa had refused to enter into a relationship with her. But everything was cloudy in her mind, and her anger was on the surface. She needed time to recover, to be away from Lexa until she could give Lexa that moment to explain better what the hell made her a client of that place?

Clarke felt sorry for what had happened to Ontari, just as she could not believe that she was a prostitute, working for a mafia. Clarke was grieved more than anything for the child's. Carl had become in short time one of her favorite students, although she knew that it was not right, she could not deny that this child connected with people in a very special and profound way immediately, and she could feel it every time but somehow she was grateful that although the mother had such a horrible profession, she protected the child very much, and also was grateful for the part that Lexa was now playing in the story of that little family.

However, despite learning about the doctor's secret, Clarke knew or could feel that Lexa was a good person, with a gentle soul who was dedicated to helping others. Lexa had proved that once more by Clarke learning how she had saved Ontari's life, and how she had fought for the child's well-being.

That confrontation of which Clarke was a witness, between the doctor and the inspector had surprised her, and partly she had liked it. Despite all the shit that was the situation, Lexa was protecting an innocent child with tooth and nail and then listening to the sweet conversation between Carl and the doctor, had lessened Clarke’s feelings of anger and betrayal.

Clarke still did not know what kind of relationship Lexa and Ontari had, despite the clear concise explanation of the doctor when she had confronted her, she still needed to hear the whole story, which did not cause her much happiness but it was necessary, for her to evaluate everything, and decide. Decide if she should continue her relationship with the woman who had captured her soul, or if she would leave her and break both their hearts.

For the moment Clarke said to herself, first things first, after drying her last tears for the moment and blowing her nose, the next thing was to try to eat something, take a pill for her a headache, take a shower and finally get into to her bed. Life continued for her, the world kept turning, and the next day she had to attend classes like every day.

She stood up, took a deep breath and went to the kitchen while asking Siri to play some music, something that always relaxed her a little. Also, on Saturday she had to give a new concert in the pub and she needed to choose songs for her repertoire. She told herself that concentrating on it was the best thing for her at the moment, especially to forget a little about the shocking day of his life.

Clarke rolled his eyes immediately when the first song that began to play was one of Lana del Rey. She took another deep breath, while the voice of the famous singer, none other than Lexa's idol, filled the atmosphere of her apartment.

“SERIOUSLY? !! - I hate you Siri, I hate you Lexa.”

 

The days passed slowly for Lexa, who had decided to give Clarke space and time, without trying to contact her, after sending her a message asking her to listen to her explanation when she could give her that opportunity, and to stay calm. Lexa would not pressure Clarke into seeing her before she was ready. 

Obviously, there was no response to her message, and Lexa had not expected one. Lexa knew that Clarke was not only dealing with the truth about her life, but also with Raven's.

Lexa dedicated herself to caring for Carl, she had coordinated his care with Indra, in which she would take him to the school, then return to pick him up every day and take him to the clinic, so as not to raise any suspicion, since the fact of that suddenly Lexa was taking care of the child might raise some suspicion. They did not know how much Ontari was being watched by the mafia, and they were trying to make sure that they did not alert anyone that might be watching them or the child.

Even Raven and Inspector Rivers took their precautions, deciding that it was best that Luna stay away from the department, and that only Detective Reyes came regularly to the apartment that way it would seem like a personal relationship that Ontari could be in if she was questioned by her bosses when she returned to work, if she had been watched.

At the same time Lexa also dedicated herself to the child's medical case, doing various tests and sending the details to her colleague Dr. Kane, who also told her that the free space for an operation in the following week, in which he planned to offer to Clarke, but unfortunately, he had had to give the space to another patient, as he did not receive any response from Clarke. That news had really distressed Lexa, but she understood that there were many patients waiting to have that kind of operation, and she had not been able to give absolute confirmation to her colleague that Clarke would show up for the operation.

Likewise, Dr. Kane informed her that he could carry out the operation on Clarke at the beginning of December if she agreed and obviously the patient also. Lexa asked Dr.Kane to reserve that new operation spot for Clarke Griffin, and that it was final, she would be operated without further delays.

Lexa also had several talks with Ontari about her pregnancy by phone, since she did not want to visit her apartment and make things worse for her when she returned to work at the club. Ontari told Lexa that unfortunately, she had had a fight with a man in her sixth month of pregnancy and that in the struggle that followed she had fallen down some stairs causing internal damage, she began to bleed and had to be hospitalized. In the hospital, she was informed that she had suffered a small internal injury, which was solved with a simple operation, but they could not determine if the baby had suffered any type of injury, something that unfortunately was confirmed when the baby was born and they noticed that the child could not see.

The doctor really felt sorry for the bad luck that Ontari had suffered in her life, everything seemed to have always been bad, or terrible consequences of bad decisions taken. Without hesitation, Lexa had taken great care of little Carl, with whom she made a very close bond immediately. The doctor loved to be woken up by the caresses of those little hands caressing her face, his giggles, and the kisses and hugs that the boy loved to give her in the morning. Or the corridors of the school jumping into Lexa’s arms when she returned to collect Carl at the end of the day, filling her soul with joy, illuminating her soul with his pure and innocent love.

Lexa was also very pleased by the immediate friendship Carl had made with his secretary Echo, to whom she explained that she had to take care of the child for a while, and he was the son of a childhood friend whom she had met again, and who was too ill to look after her son. Lexa also noticed that Echo had an incredible sense of motherhood, and how to care for and entertain children, and without neglecting her work, Echo kept Carl happy and busy until the doctor finished with her patients.

For her part, Ontari gave a lot of important information to Raven and Inspector Rivers about the Mafia organization that Roan commanded. Information that they used very well, intervening in some drug shipments and especially stopping the group of women who had been transported from the border with Mexico, rescuing them before they were delivered to the organization.

But the information that shocked the police most was that the director of the institute where Clarke taught was none other than Roan's mother, and the main head of the mafia. Raven felt the air leave her lungs when she heard that new piece of information but it was something she could not share with anyone, especially Lexa, she feared what would happen to Clarke if she found out who her boss really was. Raven also felt nervous and afraid that the operation might be compromised and the first person to pay the price for that would be Ontari. They could not arrest Nia Azgeda, as they needed to bring the whole organization had to be carried out with extreme precision, otherwise, everything would be for nothing. Raven could not tell Clarke and she hated that, besides the worry that she had for the safety of the life of his best friend. Although the Inspector assured her that she would put 24-hour surveillance on the school and that she would also infiltrate some agent to work inside it and keep a close eye on the Azgeda woman, and taking care of Clarke all the time.

Ontari also somehow calmed Raven's nerves a bit, by telling her that Nia Azgeda would never make the mistake of raising suspicion in herself at the school. Ontari told Raven that Nia used that image of a kind woman who helped the blind children so that the authorities never suspected that at the same time she was the commander of a mafia organization like that.

Ontari had also confessed that her son was the product of a relationship with Roan before the man joined the organization and became the second in command after his mother but that neither Roan or his Mother knew the truth and that she wanted it to stay that way. Both Raven and Inspector Rivers immediately understood the young mother, and they assured her that this information would not even be written in the report that she was providing, after all, it had nothing to do with the organization, it was irrelevant to the case.

Lexa meanwhile seeing the beautiful friendship that Echo and Carl had immediately forged, led her to remember the story that Ontari had told her about her lost sister, and had in mind to find out if Echo, her so efficient secretary and friend, could be Ontari’s sister, but Lexa knew that she needed to be very discreet in how she would find out.

 

Later that day she asked Indra to take the child to her home, and she would pick him up later because she had a late meeting. It was six in the afternoon and she had just left her office after her consultation with her last patient of the day. He finished writing the details on her computer and then called her secretary via intercom.

\- Echo, could you come and check out some medical records?

\- Yes, doctor, I will come right now.

Lexa was a little nervous, thinking about the way she would deal with the issue, but she definitely did not want to wait any longer to unravel the mystery, or to confirm if Echo and Ontari were the sisters separated by the system. And that was a good time to have a friendly talk with his secretary and finally find out.

\- Can I come in? -Echo said after knocking lightly on the door and opening it slightly.

\- Yes, Echo, come in - Lexa answered turning off her computer and moving some papers on her dark oak wood desk to one side.

\- A long day today, doc? - Echo asked as she approached Lexa's desk.

\- Yes, it has been. Echo why don’t you take a seat on the couch, please? Let's have a coffee, I'd like to chat with you. - Echo's face became tense and serious, Lexa was not one for talking, and Echo feared some bad news.

\- Oh no, don’t be scared, it’s nothing bad. Echo, excuse me, I think I've surprised you. I know I don’t normally have talks with you but anyway, I'm always working or leaving which means we haven’t talked in a long time. - Lexa was immediately explained noticing the slight panic on the face of her secretary who looked at her somewhat confused.

\- Ermmm ... yes, well ... you have a lot of work and me too. - Echo concluded trying not to sound so nervous.

\- Take a seat please, let me get you a coffee or tea? I know what you prefer. - Lexa said as she Indicated with her hand the sofa, while she took a few steps closer to the thermoses of coffee and tea that she had in his office, under the watchful eye of Echo, who immediately tried to follow the doctor.

\- Oh no, please doc, that's my job.

\- No, not today. Please, sit down and make yourself comfortable Echo, coffee or tea? - Lexa insisted again, trying to sound friendly, although she was giving an order to her nervous and somewhat confused secretary, who decided to try to relax and listen to her boss.

\- Coffee please, black, without sugar, thank you.

Lexa poured two coffees, with her nervous, shaking hands, a detail that did not go unnoticed by the attentive eyes of her secretary who was more than surprised by the invitation and even more intrigued trying to imagine what Lexa would want to talk about, and the first thing that Echo thought about was it might have something to do with Dr.Woods twin sister.

\- Is it is something to do with Alicia... - Echo tried to ask as she took the coffee cup that Lexa held out to her, who immediately smiled stopping Echo’s speculations.

\- No, it's nothing to do with my dear sister, do not worry, who by the way is getting married. Echo almost spit out the sip of coffee she had just taken, as her eyes opened wide and her mouth fell open in shock as she stared at Lexa, who was taking a seat in front of her.

\- What..??! What Alicia ... ?! When…? With whom…?!

\- You heard me ... yes, the crazy woman wants to get married, it's like love came to her suddenly. Anyway, keep this between us, please.

\- Ermm. Oh ... obviously, there's no problem ... I just can't believe it. Are you talking about Alicia? And who is the chosen one? Is she someone famous? - Echo wanted to know very surprised and intrigued by whom Alicia had chosen to marry. Echo could still not believe it, and something very deep in her soul hurt a little too.

\- Yes, my sister Alicia, and no, she is not famous, she is a woman that Alicia met recently through a friend and I know, sincerely if there is a Cupid, he has shot a good arrow at my twin's heart because she is in the clouds. Anyway, Echo that is not what I wanted to talk to you about, it has nothing to do with that. I want you to tell me about you. You know, I've known you for about five years, you're a secretary that more than I would dream to have, and someone I consider a friend. And therefore I realized that I practically do not know anything about you, about your life, about your past, and I would like to know a little, to know you more. - Echo's face was a picture, thought Lexa, she was absolutely shocked and surprised, that after five years working for Lexa, she wanted to know about her life outside the clinic.

\- I ... - Echo tried to start to say something, but Lexa stopped before Echo said anymore.

\- Ok, let me first clarify that I do not have ulterior motives any kind with you Echo. Do not get me wrong, you are a beautiful and very intelligent woman, and as I said before, a very effective secretary. But no, I'm not interested in you romantically, or in any way more than friendship. Actually I ... I'm in love with a wonderful woman right now. So please do not think badly about my interest in knowing more about you, about your life. - Lexa clarified to remove any doubt that Echo might have, as the woman still stared at her with wide open eyes, listening attentively to Lexa.

\- Ok, Doc... God, I'm surprised and somewhat confused but thanks for clarifying everything.

\- I'm really sorry Echo, it was not my intention to bother you, or worry you. I just noticed lately that I feel that you are my friend, and I know almost nothing about you, and I'm really a disaster when it comes to relating to people. Sometimes I immerse myself so much in my work that everything else is relegated in some way.

\- Well, you are who you are because you really dedicate yourself to your work with soul and life and more. You're someone I admire a lot, I think it's extraordinary what you do, and not to mention what you achieve with patients. You give them back the wonderful possibility of seeing again! I never had the opportunity to tell you, but you are simply extraordinary as a professional and as a person. And I feel more than honored to work for you all these years. - Echo’s deep and honest words reverberated in Lexa. Lexa knew that her secretary did not talk like that to simply praise her but meant it in a very sincere way and Lexa felt somewhat shameful.

\- Wow! Well, thanks Echo, it's very kind of you to let me know, and I do not think I'm really that extraordinary, but I appreciate your words. Now, I want you to tell me a little about yourself, about your family, about your childhood, you know those things. - Lexa tried to get out of such praise, focusing on what she really wanted to know, Echo's childhood.

\- Oh well, I was born on March 24, 1993, in the city.

\- Ha ... ok, I'm sorry maybe I sounded like a policewoman or a psychologist.

\- Ha ... well, as I said ... I am an adopted daughter, I never knew about my real parents, or I do not remember them. I Only know that I was adopted by my beloved parents, John and Emma Winter and that I had a very nice childhood and adolescence thanks to their care and love. I grew up surrounded by a lot of love, and I'll always appreciate that.

Lexa’s senses were heightened and she began to feel butterflies in her stomach as she waited to learn if Echo was Ontari’s sister.

\- Yes, I imagine, they sound like wonderful people. And do you remember how old you were when they adopted you? - Lexa needed to know if she was right, and this was Ontari’s sister without sounding too impatient.

\- Hmmm ... I think I was about eight years old or something, I do not remember exactly.

\- Echo was a little shaken up by Lexa’s questions and which caused her to remember her sister who she had been separated from by the damn social system.

\- Before, were you in foster homes?

-Yes, I do not remember much of that time, but yes we were.

\- We were? - Lexa tried not to sound so anxious, but her voice trembled a little, settling on the sofa, after placing her empty cup of coffee on the table with shaky hands.

\- Well, I had a sister, they separated us in the damn system. She was older than me and although my adoptive parents tried to find her, to know at least if she had been adopted too, to reunite with me but they never found out what happened to her, the social services never wanted to give them the information or maybe they did not know it. Another case lost in the system, you know ... - Lexa could no longer contain her joy, although she still could not celebrate internally, she still had to be surer, but she licked her lips nervously.

\- Oh God Echo, I'm so sorry to hear that. It must have been very hard for you. - Lexa took Echo’s hands in her own as she looked at her secretary with affection in her green eyes. Lexa’s gesture was so kind and Echo appreciated her boss, who seemed very affected by her story.

\- Yes, she was, she was very protective of me, and she always took care of everything and everyone, especially when some of the shelters mistreated us. She was always my heroine, my shield and I loved her a lot, but the social system separated us claiming that it was easier to be adopted, separately. All that shit, you know - Echo subtly wiped the tears that had accumulated in her eyes remembering her beloved sister, and how much that memory still hurt. Lexa felt touched to see the vulnerability in her secretary, she had noticed that it Echo to remember her lost sister and Lexa understood her. Lexa did not want to imagine if something like that had happened to her and Alicia. Lexa squeezed her hand holding Echo's trembling one to give her strength somehow.

\- Yes, she really sounds it. And you've never heard from her since then? Have you tried to find your sister by yourself?

\- Yes, I have tried to find my sister for many years, but I could never find any clue or information that told me what happened to her. Sometimes I think of Ontari, wishing that at least wherever she is, that she has had a good life, that she has also managed to be adopted by parents like mine. 

\- Lexa's heart stopped when she heard Echo say her sister's name. It was the confirmation that Lexa was waiting to hear, and now there was no doubt that her secretary was the lost sister of Ontari. Lexa was moved to her soul, her eyes became moist with tears which Echo noticed immediately looking at her boss somewhat surprised.

\- Oh, I'm sorry Echo, lately, I'm a bit sensitive. But your story is really a tough one and I really hope that one day you will find your sister, that someday you will be reunited with Ontari - Lexa was dying to embrace Echo, and without wasting anymore time, take Echo to Ontari’s apartment, and finally to reunite the sisters. But Lexa knew that she could not do that, not without talking to Ontari first.

Echo paused briefly taking a breath, and trying to smile again, letting go of her grief for the moment. In her heart she always kept alive the hope of seeing her beloved sister again, but with the passing of the years, that dream felt more and more distant.

Lexa looked at Echo deeply, with a special glow in her eyes as she nodded silently. But that special look did not go unnoticed by Echo's emotional honey eyes, who after a minute recovering, continued with the story of her life.

 

\- Awww ... thank you, Lexa, you are really so sweet. Yes, I also wish with all my heart that someday I will find my sister, it would be the most wonderful thing in my life. Every Christmas I think a lot about Ontari and I would like to spend it with her, you know.  
Well then, i studied, and I started working, I met my hubby, we fell in love, we got married and we are very well today. Oh, and I have a great job, with a boss who is an Angel -

Lexa felt her cheeks take on a reddish color, as she lowered her eyes to her coffee cup.

\- Well, Echo, you know, Christmas miracles are very real, so never stop believing that one day you and your sister Ontari will celebrate Christmas together as a family. And thank you, Echo, very much for sharing your story with me. - Lexa finished saying with a sweet smile on her face, transmitting a lot of support and affection to Echo, who thanked Lexa from her soul.


	20. War of hearts

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=fz28tj)

 

\- FUCK YOU ALEXANDRÍA!!

\- ALI ?! DON’T WAIT, I... - Lexa frustrating listen how her sister just finished suddenly the call, absolutely dissapointed and angry with her answer.

Lexa was not having a good Friday, she had just told her twin the bad news that she would not be able to attend her wedding because everything that was happening in her life. Lexa could not explain everything to her sister as she would have wanted to, perhaps Alicia would not have taken the news so badly if she knew more about what was happening lately in her sister's life.

But Alicia only focused on the fact that her beloved sister was refusing to be there at her wedding, and the storm, rather hurricane broke, that Lexa had never let her sister down until now when she really wanted her to be there for the happiest moment in her life. Truthfully Lexa understood her sister’s anger and disappointment, Alicia had made great sacrifices for her, putting her career to one side several times, and running to be by her side when she needed her. Now for the first time Lexa’s sister needed her to be there and for something so important yet Lexa was failing her sister, and she felt terrible about it, but she was really was unable to leave at the moment.

Lexa did not want to call her sister again and insist that Alicia listen to why she could not be there, to tell her sister her problems and reasons why she could not leave the city but Lexa knew she needed to give Alicia time, because if she called her again, she would not listen to her, or she would not listen to her and she would continue shouting several expletives. Lexa was also in her office on a break between patients, and she had to continue with her workday. But there was another issue or person, in particular, that had her very worried, and from whom she could not distance herself, Clarke.

Lexa was desperate to explain everything to Clarke as soon as she possibly could, she felt that the more time passed, the worse it got because the artist could be making very mistaken assumptions. But she had promised not to pressure Clarke into seeing her or speaking with her, so the only thing she could do was to talk to someone who knew Clarke very well so that they could give her some ideas on how to solve the problem. That person was none other than Raven Reyes. It was a little ironic since they had both had betrayed Clarke's trust, but Raven had the advantage of knowing the artist better than anyone. Lexa needed to have a chat with her to find out what to do to apologize to Clarke.

When Lexa was about to send a message to Raven, asking her if she could meet to talk somewhere with her later, her phone began to insistently. Lexa was surprised to see that the caller was none other than her beloved mother Becca calling from Australia. Lexa ran her hand through her hair and rolled her eyes as she took a deep breath, as she immediately imagined that the conversation would not be pleasant, probably her mother was furious for Alicia and her ruined wedding.

\- Mother, what a pleasure and what a surprise to hear from you - Lexa answered, trying to sound calm and pretending to not know what the call was about.

\- Alexandria, tell me you did not just ruin your sister's wedding! - her mother replied in a very irritated tone. Lexa looked at the ceiling letting out the air from her lungs.

\- I ... Mother.

\- Alexandria! Daughter! How could you ?! Your sister has always been there for you, no matter the cost, and now that she needs you, you turn your back on her ?! I expected something better from you! You disappoint me! - Becca did not hold back her words, she was really angry, and Lexa knew that no matter what she said, she would be condemned, but she still tried to defend herself.

\- Mother ... Mother! Stop please, you do not understand what is happening in my life, you have no idea, and I doubt that my sister told you of the little I could explain to her. But do not accuse me without knowing, please! I would do anything for Ali and you know it, you know how close we have always been. But seriously, it is not possible for me to travel to Hawaii tomorrow, and she and you must understand it. - Lexa was tired of the favoritism that Becca had always shown for her model daughter, and no matter how much Lexa tried to reach the same favoritism in her mother’s eyes, she never succeeded and it hurt her.

\- No, Alexandria, I do not understand it and I do not accept it. You have disappointed your sister and me too. I just talked to her and she was crying! You know that Alicia never cries! - Now Becca was about to cry too and Lexa took a deep breath, the conversation was getting too dramatic, and Lexa had enough.

\- Holy shit! Stop treating me like I do not give a damn about letting Alicia down! I did not want to hurt her, believe me, please. I am having serious problems and have reasons for not being able to be at my sister’s wedding but I do not want to explain them in detail in a phone call. - Lexa said as she tried to make her mother listen to her for once.

\- Alexandria, firstly do not speak to me like that, young lady! Secondly, you explain yourself to me on Monday, because I will be arriving around mid-morning. So I want to see you there with the limousine at the airport and reserve me a suite at the Four Seasons.

\- What?! Mother, I do not think that’s necessary.

\- Alexandria, my trip is not subject to discussion. I'll arrive on Monday and I hope you're there waiting for me because you and I are going to have a long talk young lady!

\- I ... Heavens...

\- I will send you the details of my flight during the weekend, I need to talk to you.

\- Goodbye, Mother.

Lexa could not believe the storm that was coming. her mother, Becca Woods, did not travel, it was very strange that she did because she hated air travel. But it was evident that her favorite daughter, Alicia, had been terribly hurt. Lexa always hated that difference in the way her mother treated her, always choosing Alicia in any conflict the twins had, in Becca's eyes, Alexandria was always to blame. On the other hand, her father Gustus was on her side most of the time.

Lexa imagined that Becca would be making plans to fly from her native land Australia, not to mention the annoying jet lag she would have because of the long flight she would make, to come simply to reprimand her. The last thing Lexa needed was her angry mother visiting her.

Lexa sat down on her black leather chair, behind her desk, as she rubbed her face, taking a few deep breaths, cursing her fate, could her beloved little sister had not chosen a later date for her sudden crazy marriage. Why the hell did she get the blame for everything ?!

Meanwhile, at the National Institute for the Blind in New York, Clarke had a free hour between classes and was told to eat something light. The last days for her had been very thoughtful with respect to her relationship with Lexa. she was still hurt, confused and feeling that her confidence had been totally betrayed by the doctor, and Clarke did not have much desire to see her. But in spite of everything, a part of Clarke missed Lexa, and she cursed herself for that. Clarke knew that she needed to hear the whole story from Lexa, and an explanation, but she had a serious inner conflict about it.

In the midst of her thoughts, her phone rang and she answered it immediately after wiping her mouth with a paper napkin.

\- Hello?

\- Hi, Clarke? It's me, Niylah.  
.  
\- Ny! How are you enjoying Hawaii ?! Are you back yet? - Clarke asked enthusiastically, at least it was refreshing that someone took her out of her storm of thoughts and feelings for a moment.

\- No Clarkie, we're still in Hawaii - Niylah answered with a half-muffled tone of voice, something that Clarke noticed immediately, beginning to hate Alicia Woods.

\- Hey! Is it just me or do you sound sad? Is everything okay out there? Do not tell me Alicia has done something.

\- No! We're fine,Ali, well she's wonderful and we're crazy for each other, even if she sounds crazy, it's worth it ... Clarkie, she asked me to marry her! - Niylah told her friend, shocking Clarke.

\- WHAT?!!! NY MY GOD !! What joy and how crazy! How ... how did she ask you to marry her?!

\- Well, it was sudden and unexpected, Alicia appeared with a huge ring, My God I never saw anything like it in my life, I think it has a value that I did not expect, I feel like millionaire...well, it was wonderful, after having dinner by candlelight, watching in a beautiful sunset on the balcony of mansion next to the beach. I noticed that Alicia was nervous and acting strange, and I feared the typical "good Niylah, when we go back to New York, we won’t see each other anymore you, and thanks for the company”. Suddenly Alicia made me stand up, as a melody started to play in the background, and then she was in front of me, she got down on her knees and took out the open ring box showing me the ring and asking me to marry her. Clarkie ... I almost died right there ...I still do not believe it, I'm looking at the ring on my finger and I do not think so ... - Niylah explained very excitedly in an emotional voice.

\- OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD NIYLAH !!! IT IS WONDERFUL!! CONGRATULATIONS!! You do not know how happy you have made me with this news ... but I have to ask you, are you sure? 

\- You know I wish you the best Ny, but I do not trust Alicia, I'm sorry ... I...

\- Clarkie, do not worry. I know you care about my happiness and you do it from your good heart. And I understand that you do not have confidence in Alicia, I am aware that she does not have the best reputation when it comes to women .. but it is a resounding YES!

\- Well Ny, that only you can know dear friend, if you're sure that's what you want and you're happy, well when do you plan to have the wedding ?!

\- That is the question Clarkie, Ali was so excited that she wanted us to marry tomorrow, Saturday, on the beach in an intimate ceremony with our families and few friends, those closest to us, Raven, and Lexa. But when Alicia spoke with her sister, Lexa told her that she could not be there, that several things had happened and that she could not travel. You do not know how bad Alicia ha took it, she has cried, cursed her twin lots of times, and now she is so sad and full of anger ... I don’t know what to do Clarkie, this was very important for us, but more so for Ali. It seems that she has always been there for her sister, regardless of the consequences, she has told me several times. And now the one time, the first time she needs her sister, Lexa turns her back on her.

\- Shit! I'm so sorry Ny, I …

\- Clarkie, what is going on? Has something happened between you and that is why Lexa can’t come? If so, can you make a truce with her and travel tomorrow? I know that maybe I'm asking you too much but it's that I'm so sad to see Ali so hurt and I …

\- Ny, it's a very complicated situation. It's not just that something happened between us, Lexa is going through a very difficult situation, or rather complicated one, one that I can’t explain in a phone call. Raven also has a situation that she has to deal with, and I, well, seriously, it's a big mess around here, honey, and you do not know how much I'm really sorry.

\- Clarkie,i’m trying to understand but seriously you can’t do something? It means a lot to us. Ali is so affected that her sister has failed her like that, I think it's the first time they fought like that.

Clarke took a deep breath, cursing the Woods twins from the depths of her soul but her best friend was asking her a huge favor and she could not sit idly by, knowing that maybe she could do something. Clarke thought for a moment about what to do, and then she turned her attention back to Niylah who did not understand the silence, thinking for a moment that the communication had been cut.

\- Clarkie?! Are you there…?

\- Yes, sorry Ny, I was thinking ... ok, leave it with me. I swear I'll do what I can, but do not say anything to Alicia, not even that you've talked to me because if I can’t do anything, she will feel worse.

\- Clarkie, you are seriously an angel !! THANK YOU THANKS A MILLION OF TIMES !!!!

\- Hey, hey ... Do not thank me yet darling, I hope you will tomorrow if everything goes well ... Now I have to leave you, my break is over and I have to go back to class. Huge kisses Ny

\- I love you Clarkie! Kisses back!

Upon ending the phone call with Niylah, Clarke immediately called Raven. The Latina was very surprised since Niylah had not told her anything.

Clarke was very direct with Raven as she told her that she should arrange things with her boss because they were going to Hawaii for family matters. Raven tried in vain to speak and say something but Clarke was quite convincing and demanding, with no option for Raven to say "no" or "I'll see what I can do".

Clarke also told Raven that she would call her later to tell her what time she should be at the airport as they needed to travel that same night if they wanted to get to Hawaii on Saturday morning. Raven had no choice but to simply say "Well Clarke, I'll be waiting for your call, I'll be there when you tell me".

Clarke then contacted the pub, where she was booked to sing on Saturday night, apologizing for not being able to be there due to a sudden family emergency, but she would do it for free the following Saturday. The owners of the pub understood Clarke’s "family emergency" without problems, as the Angel had never canceled before, and they felt that her reasons were really serious to accept them without being angry with Clarke.

Finally, with her heart beating a thousand times per hour, Clarke called Lexa's phone. She tried to calm her nerves, she did not really expect to need to call Lexa, much less in circumstances like this, but she said to herself in her mind several times that she was doing this simply to help her beloved friend Niylah to realize her happiness.

Lexa had just finished with a patient and was concentrating on typing the information onto her computer when her phone vibrated in her pocket. Lexa cursed the interruption, perhaps her day was not going to stop being overwhelming ?! Lexa was tempted had to ignore the call, thinking that perhaps it was another one of her family calling, but then Clarke came to mind, and Lexa immediately stopped typing as she began to feel nervous.

When she saw the name of her beautiful artist on her phone screen, her heart began to race. Lexa, she took a deep breath, to calm her racing heart rate, before finally answering the call with a big smile on her face, thinking that this was a good sign.

Clarke! What a nice surprise. Lexa answered in a more enthusiastic tone than she would have liked. She really looked and sounded like a teenager dealing with conflicts with her first love and she hated herself for it.

\- Hello Lexa. Sorry, I do not have much time, I need to return to my class and I hope that i have not interrupted a meeting with some patient. - Clarke answered in a cold and distant tone that immediately disappointed the doctor.

\- Ermmm ... no, it's okay Clarke, you have not interrupted me. I’m listening to you.

\- I just found out about your sister's crazy and unexpected wedding with my friend Nyilah. - the artist said surprising Lexa, who was imagining that Alicia had gone too far by contacting Clarke to get her to speak to her about why she was not going to her sister’s wedding. Lexa’s Blood began to boil, as she cursed her twin.

\- NO! Do not tell me that Alicia has called you too ?! I'm going to…

\- No, Alicia has not called me, Nyilah has and she told me that your sister has not taken the news that you will not attend the wedding very well.

\- Well, i expect not, and it hurts me a lot to have really disappointed her but …

\- Hmmm ... well, it seems you're doing that a lot lately - Clarke could not stop herself before speaking her mind.

\- I'm sorry Clarke you do not know how much …

\- Look, as I said before, I do not have much time, Lexa, but I'm calling to tell you that we're going to Hawaii tonight.

\- What !? Clarke, what are you talking about? - Lexa was lost to what was happening.

\- We are going to fly to Hawaii and we are going to attend the wedding tomorrow. I imagine we must fly tonight to arrive on time. I have already arranged everything for me, and Raven will also be ready when I tell her what time to meet us at the airport - a very very determined Clarke explained, in a quite authoritarian tone of voice to Lexa, who remained silent without an answer.

\- I ... Clarke - the doctor stammered, Lexa did not know what the hell to say and Clarke did not seem to have much patience to her shock at been told what to do.

\- Lexa, this is not up for discussion. My best friend is going to get married and I do not intend to disappoint her, and you're not going to disappoint your sister, I know Alicia has always been there for you, so the least you can do for her is not disappoint her. So tell me what time we should be at the airport, and can you buy the plane tickets? Raven and I will pay for our tickets, but we need to stop in Charleston, West Virginia, to pick up Nyilah's parents and sisters.

\- Upon hearing that "this is not up for discussion" Lexa wondered if Clarke and her mother had agreed to make her feel inferior that day. But she understood the artist's determination, and although that "at least do not disappoint your sister" hurt more than she would have liked, she knew that Clarke was right. Lexa definitely had to do it for Alicia.

\- Clarke, do not worry about the tickets, I had already agreed with my sister that if we went, both of us would pay for everything, and In addition, we will use Alicia's private plane. But…

\- Well, there is no "BUT" Lexa, understand that we must do this, I must do it for my best friend. Now tell me what time we should be at the airport, and what time we can be in Charleston, West Virginia, so I can tell Nyilah's parents. - Clarke did not have more time to listen to Lexa being too evasive in her answers, as she told herself that was really an important thing to her and she had to make Lexa see that. Clarke had hoped that with Lexa being a Doctor she would have reacted faster, but it was clear that she was not going to and she had to return to her class.

\- OK, Clarke, we will. I have to talk to Indra, the woman who cares for Carl, to know if she can take care of him then I will talk to the pilot and will call you back to tell you the schedule. - Lexa understood the urgency that Clarke had to get things sorted, and leaving her vulnerability aside, she answered her confidently.

\- I will be waiting for your call and I need to be back on Monday, I can ask for that day off work but on Tuesday I have to go back to work - the artist added.

\- That is fine, I will also return on Monday, so there will be no problem - Noting the urgency in ending with Clarke's call, Lexa did not say too much. 

\- Goodbye Lexa.

\- Clarke ... Thank you!

\- Thanks for what…?

\- For making this possible. And seriously I'm very sorry. I hope we can talk maybe in Hawaii? - Lexa made an attempt, to know where she stood with Clarke without pressuring her, but she could not help it.

\- Lexa, I cannot promise you that, I'm still ... Well, I must go now. Call me when you know the schedules, please. Goodbye - Clarke did not want to get deep into the subject and it was very clear to Lexa, who nodded with sorrow in her soul.

\- Yes, see you later, Clarke. - Lexa answered after a few seconds, trying not to sound so subdued, but failed.

Lexa did not know whether to jump for joy or to remain distressed, it was that everything had suddenly become a crazy race against time to get to her sister's wedding, and she could not believe that Clarke was mobilizing everything to make that happen, and it made her happy that Clarke would finally meet Alicia. Could she love that wonderful and amazing woman more? And despite feeling quite cold at Clarke's tone of voice, at least it was said that they would probably have a very good opportunity to talk about everything in Hawaii. Lexa did not want to lose hope so easily. She needed to believe that despite feeling that Clarke was still very angry with her, and wounded too, had heard certain doubts in her voice, or that at least the door was not closed forever.

Enthusiasm took hold of Lexa and she began to call people. She called Indra, telling her that a family emergency had arisen, and that she would be gone all weekend, and that she would return on Tuesday if she could take care of Carl.

Indra informed her that there were no problems, that she would take care of the child and that they would probably go to stay with Ontari in her apartment. An idea that seemed perfect to Lexa. Even though she and Carl had made a very nice bond, and had a great time together, she knew that the boy missed his mother, and it was logical. Ontari was recovering very well from her injuries, and Lexa did not think there would be problems for them to be together over the weekend.

Lexa then contacted the pilots of her sister's plane and gave them all the information, as well as asking them about the probable times of departure and arrival in West Virginia, to pick up the family of her future sister-in-law, something that immediately led Lexa to think of her own parents, her mother would no longer hate her so much and would not have to reprimand her and Lexa would not have to endure a lecture. The pilots gave her departure time of 9:00 p.m., and they would arrive in Charleston, Virginia at 10:30 p.m.

Lexa’s final call was to her parents in Australia, but she dialed the number of her father Gustus, as, after the treatment her mother had given her earlier, Lexa did not want to really talk to her.

Lexa’s father smiled from ear to ear when he heard his beloved daughter, Lexie, as he called her affectionately. Gustus knew that his wife had had a heated phone conversation with her daughter and that she was quite angry and disappointed that Lexa could not attend the wedding of her twin sister. At first, the man thought that Lexa called to get him to mediate between her and his wife, but Lexa surprised him with the news that she had been able to fix things and that she would surprise Alicia by arriving Saturday morning in Hawaii. Lexa also asked her father to make arrangements for him and her wife to travel immediately to Hawaii, and to meet them all at the airport in Honolulu, and then to continue together to the island of Maui, where Alicia's house was located. so that everyone surprised her and her future wife Niylah together.

The idea seemed great to Gustus, and very happily he answered without a doubt that they would be there in the morning. He also asked Lexa that whatever bad words and argument that she had with her mother, she would try to put it aside for her sister, as well as making it clear that he would be responsible for talking seriously with Becca about it as well.

Gustus was not happy with the way his wife treated the twins differently and had been a subject of discussion for as long as he could remember.

After ending the call with her father, Lexa called Clarke again, but her call went to the answering machine, and after several attempts, Lexa imagining that Clarke was teaching, finally left her a message with the flight schedule.

Later Lexa arrived at the J.F. Kennedy airport, going to a special room for people who boarded their private jets where she met Raven and worried that she did not see Clarke anywhere but the detective, sensing her anguish, smiled slightly as she informed her that Clarke had gone to the restroom for a moment. Lexa felt that she was breathing again, as she sat down to wait for then ten minutes to past until they could board Alicia's private jet.

Clarke entered the room and stopped as she could immediately smell the exquisite Chanel perfume that Lexa used, which told her that the doctor had arrived.

Lexa, a little nervously, stood up immediately upon seeing Clarke enter. Raven excused herself to also visit the restroom before boarding, leaving the two women alone in a kind of uncomfortable silence, which the detective sincerely did not want to be part of.

\- Hello Clarke

\- Hello Lexa

\- Thank you for everything, for making it possible for us to go to the wedding - Lexa expressed trying not to let her voice reflect her nerves, without achieving it too much.

\- Do not thank me so much. I have not done it thinking about you or your sister, I have done it only for my best friend, and I warn you already since Lexa, that if your sister is doing this to do something crazy in her life.

\- No! Wait, Clarke, I know that my sister does not have the best reputation in terms of romantic relationships, but that's why I'm very sure that she really has fallen in love with your friend, and I could almost tell you that it's the first time in her crazy life. I have never seen or heard her like that with another woman, it is how true love has come to her and she knows it and does not want to lose it. I imagine that was why she asked Nyilah to marry her - Lexa explained defending her twin, under the clear attack of Clarke, who immediately noticed that Lexa sounded irritated and distant.

\- I hope you are right because I warn you that I will not sit idly by if Alicia tries to hurt Niylah by leaving her in a couple of months because she is tired of the "married life sleeping with the same woman". I may be blind, but it will not stop me from finding your beloved twin at the ends of the earth - Clarke’s wrath irritated Lexa, who finally put her nerves aside to clarify a few points to the artist in the same tone of anger because Clarke had no right to talk about her sister like that, just because she was clearly still mad at her.

\- Wow! Clarke, calm down!! I know that will not happen. Believe me, I know Alicia very well and I know that if she has decided to marry Niylah, she will not change her mind in a few months. You do not know her, when she makes a decision, it is irrevocable, and I assure you that she is not a person who plays with the feelings of another. My sister has a noble heart. Yes, believe it or not, not all Woods are so disappointing. Now if you excuse me - Lexa moved to go to the restroom and crossed paths with Raven as she returned and immediately noticed the tension in the room.

Raven looked first at Lexa, whose eyes were wet, but her face was angry, and Clarke's was similar. Raven imagined that they had not had a good reunion, and felt that she should not inquire about it. Raven was not in the best position either, Clarke had barely spoken to her, and she knew better than to press her because the artist was like a time bomb.

Lexa's response felt sharp, hard and cold but Clarke could not complain, she had lashed out hard against Alicia, without even knowing her. Clarke knew that she was taking her anger out on Lexa, but the artist could not help it. Clarke wanted to hit Lexa, for betraying her trust, that was something that Clarke had always protected very well, she was not someone who got too close to people, for that reason exactly, for the issue of trusting someone then being hurt and humiliated, which was how she felt when she learned Lexa's secret through a discussion with Inspector Rivers.

Also the past days Clarke had been wondering if it had not been for that damn moment, if Lexa would have told her about dark secret, if she would have had the courage and the dignity to tell her, but that was something Clarke would never know for sure and as a result her confidence in the doctor was damaged.

Lexa, as soon as she closed the door behind her, leaned it letting out her anguish in a torrent of tears. Lexa could feel a dreadful chill at Clarke's energy at her side and it had paralyzed her soul, she hurt in her chest, and it was not easy to cope with or accept. Lexa knew that the artist had the right to be angry, to feel betrayed, disappointed, but her anger was something that hurt Lexa too much.

It took Lexa a few minutes to recover when Raven knocked on the door asking if everything was okay with her since the pilots had informed her was time to board. Lexa was still shaking, with black mascara running down her cheeks, cursing herself for feeling so vulnerable to Clarke. Lexa told Raven that she needed a few more minutes, that she and Clarke could board, she would be there shortly.

Lexa was surprised at herself and her weakness after being so close to the artist. It was something that surpassed her and she could not understand how she could be so sure about what she felt for Clarke when she had only known her for a few weeks. But just as true love had struck her sister, the irony was that she was in the same situation, or had been shot by the same cupid.

Finally, Lexa stopped crying and turned to look at herself in the mirror, then washed her face hoping that her eyes swollen and irritated by the crying would not be so noticeable. Luckily Clarke could not see her, but Raven could and she did not want it, Lexa wished she could go to her apartment alone, go to bed and forget about the world for a few hours but Alicia was her priority now and Lexa repeated that in her mind like a mantra, trying to find the strength to embark on her journey.

The flight from New York to Charleston, West Virginia, felt short to Lexa, an hour and a half was almost nothing compared to the hours they would need to reach their final destination. Each woman had sat in a different seat and each one was very immersed in their own thoughts.

After a few minutes in which the plane had landed at the airport in the city of Charleston, the happy and surprised family of Niylah got on the plane, greeting Clarke and Raven first, whom they knew very well since their daughter had been friends of both women since childhood.

Niylah's stepfather, John Winter and Niylah's mother, her wife Kate Winter, came over to Lexa, who greeted them with smiles, shaking their hands. then the three younger sisters of the bride, Emily, 20, and the teenage twins Julie and Claire, 16 years old, came after her.

Lexa was amused when the twins, at the same time, extended their hands the same as she with Alicia and spoke as if they were a duo.

After the introductions and greetings, everyone settled into their seats. Emily sat next to Clarke, who had not seen her for quite some time and with whom she talked about the songs that the artist had planned to sing for her dear friend Niylah and her future wife Alicia. Clarke had thought of doing a small concert to start the party, but in some songs she had thought of singing, she needed some instruments, and Niylah's family were natural musicians. Emily was an excellent pianist and also had a very nice harmonious voice.

The stepfather of the bride, John, had married Niylah's mother when she was two years old. Niylah never knew her biological father, but she did not feel any loss either since John had been there for her and for the blonde he was her only father without a doubt. John played the guitar from a very young age and sometimes played at a local pub in the city with a group of friends.

The twins, Julie and Claire played drums and bass, respectively, completing the band that Clarke planned to have on the stage with her, to give a nice gift to the brides.

Niylah's family was delighted with Clarke's idea of forming the impromptu band for their little concert for the wedding. They had not had time for anything, or to celebrate the news, let alone buy gifts.

During the flight, a nice and very friendly hostess offered them drinks and the exquisite dinner, which more than one passenger thanked her. They had all rush to get on the plane and fly to Hawaii and the dinner had gratefully received.

Lexa, though had very little appetite, she barely touched her food, she still had a lump in her throat, from that ugly meeting with Clarke at the airport. Her enthusiasm was a little low, having met the artist in that cold, distant and aggressive way. Lexa was not sure she could regain Clarke's trust, not even give her an opportunity to explain herself. the artist had shown her a very different part of her personality, and although Lexa understood, it was hard for her to accept. Lexa needed to explain herself, to let know that she was not a pervert, but unfortunately, now she was not so sure that she would get that moment.

Lexa’s crystalline green eyes were lost in the white clouds that formed a white carpet in the dark sky full of twinkling stars, and the light of the crescent moon so bright, so beautiful Lexa thought as the sweet voice of the singer Fleurie filled her mind, with the song "hurts like hell", a theme with which she could identify with at that moment.

“How can I say this without breaking  
How can I say this without taking over  
How can I put it down into words  
when it's almost too much for my soul alone

I loved and I loved and I lost you  
I loved and I loved and I lost you  
I loved and I loved and I lost you  
And it hurts like hell  
Yeah, it hurts like hell…”

Lexa repeated in her mind the sweet moments she had lived with Clarke, the intensity of her feelings for the artist. How vulnerable she felt away from her. Yes, it really hurt like hell. Lexa’s eyes moistened, and she was unable to prevent a couple of slow tears from running down her cheeks. Appreciating that she was sitting alone, losing her saddened green eyes in the stars.

“I don't want them to know the secrets  
I don't want them to know the way I loved you  
I don't think they'd understand it, no  
I don't think they would accept me, no

I loved and I loved and I lost you  
I loved and I loved and I lost you  
I loved and I loved and I lost you  
And it hurts like hell  
Yeah it hurts like hell

Dreams fight with machines  
Inside my head like adversaries  
Come wrestle me free  
Clean from the war  
Your heart fits like a key  
Into the lock on the wall  
I turn it over, I turn it over  
But I can't escape  
I turn it over, I turn it over

I loved and I loved and I lost you  
I loved and I loved and I lost you  
I loved and I loved and I lost you  
And it hurts like hell…”

At the end of the song, she could see a shooting star and immediately her heart made the magical request. Something Costia had taught her a long time ago, that every time she saw a star fall, she should ask for a very special wish, and it would be fulfilled. There was a faint smile on Lexa’s face as she remembered her sweet wife, a lover of the stars and the universe out there, and how much she believed in those kinds of things. Now more than ever she wanted to believe that they were true and that her enormous and special desire would be fulfilled. Lexa closed her eyes with strength, pleading from the depths of her soul and heart to be so.

Meanwhile, Clarke had been left alone since Emily felt very sleepy and decided to move to another seat to stretch out and get some sleep. Clarke’s mind was extremely focused on remembering the lyrics of the songs she had thought to sing, all of the great idol of her friend, the Canadian singer Bryan Adams but as she remembered the words, she couldn't help but feel them too much inside of her, reflecting her feelings for Dr. Woods. That woman who had lately made her feel so special, even the obvious disappointing news. she frowned, remembering the unpleasant moment, which reopened her wound when a familiar voice brought her out of her thoughts.

\- I know you probably do not want me close, but can I sit with you for a moment? - Raven asked, expecting a rejection from her friend, especially when she saw that frown when Clarke turned her face towards her.

\- Raven, sit down.

\- Are you ok? Can I get you something to drink?

\- Raven, do you really think I can be ok?

\- No, of course not, it was a stupid question, I know, but I meant now if there was something now that happened to you. 

\- No, I was just concentrating on being able to remember the lyrics of the songs of Bryan Adams that I chose for the little concert that I will give to Niylah, and unfortunately, I was led to feel them too - Clarke explained sounding quite distant.

\- Oh ... that's a great idea, she's going to love it for sure.

\- Well, Raven, do you have something you want to say?

\- I ... not really not something that refers to me ... I've explained everything to you, how it has been and why, and despite that I know I was wrong, but I swear it was not due to distrust, or to protect my work with you.

\- Raven, you already explained but that does not reduce the feeling of betrayal to my confidence. It will take me time to understand and accept it.

\- I know and I'll tell you again that I'm sorry …

\- You know that word is really making me sick ... I've heard it so much lately that I'd love to erase it ... That "I'm sorry" is too late don’t you think? Tell me what the hell I do with that? the confidence I had in you has been broken, do not ask me to turn the page and forget it in a few days that have passed. It has hurt me you know? And it still hurts ... and it will hurt for a while ... and do not even think to tell me more "how much you feel".

\- Okay, Clarke, I understand you and as I said I accept it. Now there is someone you should listen to for a moment, and you know whom I am referring to. No, I do not tell you to forgive her or to turn the page as if nothing has, but at least we all deserve an opportunity to explain our crap. You should also keep in mind that this happened before you appeared in Lexa’s life, and let me tell you that this is not something you tell a person you just met and with whom you are starting something.

\- Raven, do not.

Listen to me, please Clarke. I know that everything is crap at the moment, that everything seems well rotten, but it is not. You know well that Lexa and I have our differences from the minute we met. Lexa has flaws as we all have them, but in the past few days I have got to know her a little more thoroughly and...

\- Wow ... seriously Raven now you confess that you knew Lexa was a client of that fucking place because I guess you already knew that?

\- Yes, but I found out shortly before you did, but Clarke, I'm not talking about me. That woman is a good person, I know, she may have her faults, but she has a good heart and no, she is not a pervert. I know the reasons that led her to end up in such a place, and do not think she feels happy about having that secret. But it's not for me to explain the story to you, it's the one you should listen to ...

\- I should listen to her..?! You come to me to order that "I MUST LISTEN TO her" ?! Who do you think …

\- Wait, wait a minute, and leave your damn rage aside for a second Clarke. You feel betrayed and I understand, you are angry and you want to kick Lexa’s ass, and you have every right to be, but do not let anger consume you. I am not saying Lexa hasn’t hurt you, I only ask you to calm your anger and think. We are all human beings, we make mistakes, we learn from them, no one is perfect, and we all have something to regret in our past, including you. This is not you, and I do not want to see you sink into anger and resentment, because you could not lower your fists for a moment, and listen to what she has to explain from her past. I know how happy you have been to be with her, how much you have awakened your feelings in a very short time, and I have seen and heard what you mean in your life, and believe me you would be surprised. That woman has not opened up to anyone, and I repeat to anyone since she lost her wife five years ago, she sank into a very deep pit of pain and loss, and only you have managed to get her to open up, and that must tell you something. Yes, you have dealt with a lot of bad luck in your life, but at least when your anger has passed, listen to her, then decide with a cool head, and with one hand on that sweet compassionate heart that I know you have. Lexa is sitting three seats forward and to your left.

Clarke was still frowning as she listened to Raven, somewhat surprised, because she knew that her friend had always been the one who looked at Lexa in extreme distrust from the beginning of their relationship yet now Raven came to advocate for Lexa. Clarke knew in her mind, and in her wounded heart that Raven was right in almost everything she had said. No one is perfect, we all make mistakes, we all deserve a second chance, be heard, and accept that we can mess up from time to time.

Clarke was silent, pondering the words of Raven, who without waiting for another answer rose from her seat, leaving Clarke alone with all that swirl of feelings and thoughts. Clarke cursed herself, accepting her anger was getting too much of her, as it had never done before, even when she had gone blind, and that she could not quite understand. She cursed herself for being so vulnerable with Lexa, a woman she had met only a few weeks ago, with whom she had some initial setbacks, but when she managed to kiss her it was something she never experienced in her life with anyone. Clarke knew that she was in love with the doctor, it was something that at that time she did not want, but it was the truth, as well as knowing that Lexa was a good woman, despite her dark secret.

Lexa’s defensive response at the airport indicated that the doctor also suffered, she was not immune to having hurt Clarke and betrayed her trust but Clarke screamed inside, it was a real battle, between her anger, and Raven's words whirling in her tormented mind.

Suddenly her nostrils warned her of Lexa's presence, passing close to her seat, maybe going to the bathroom she imagined, taking her out of all the storm of feelings and thoughts in which she was submerged. Clarke bit her lower lip, pondering what the hell to do. A part of Clarke wanted to go after Lexa and talk to her, or at least approach and apologize for her attack at the airport, which had been very out of place, using Alicia as a point of her anger but another part of her just wanted to take refuge in herself, and try to get some sleep, she would need a lot of energy the next day to prepare everything for her friend's wedding.

After a few minutes, the essence of the Chanel de Lexa perfume flooded again the plane again, and Clarke felt the breeze that the passing of the doctor's body left behind. Clarke waited a few more seconds and finally got up determined. It was time to start letting go of her anger, she told herself, although she did not know if Lexa would want to speak to her.


	21. Feeling out loud

 

Lexa was still lost in her feelings and thoughts, with her eyes lost among the stars and the white blanket of clouds out there. The plane had barely taken off before Lexa paid a brief visit to the bathroom. As Lexa passed the seat where Clarke was sitting, she looked at her for a moment, while her heart jumped but Lexa did not dare try anything else at the moment. It had become clear to her at the airport that the artist was in a very defensive and injured state, making her aggressive, and Lexa did not want to provoke Clarke anymore. The doctor simply went on her way to the bathroom, and when she returned she did not even want to look at Clarke again, the hurt in her chest and she did not want to get to Hawaii with that anguish on her face, she was supposed to surprise her sister and make the moment full of joy.

After a few minutes, a familiar voice brought her out of her deep thoughts, and Lexa turned her green eyes towards the person, unable to believe it, her heart stopped beating for a brief moment.

\- Will it bother you if I sit beside you for a moment? - Clarke said, standing in the aisle, with her white cane in her hand. Lexa's face was a picture, while her heart skipped a beat.

\- I do not think it will bother me as much as it will you - the words came out of Lexa’s mouth before she could stop them, she was hurt by Clarke’s earlier outburst and she couldn't hide it. Clarke simply grimaced, feeling the irony in the doctor's tone of voice, but not blaming her.

\- OK - Clarke nervously sat beside Lexa as she was determined the fix things between them after their heated talk at the airport, while Lexa still looked at her surprised, but deep inside she felt hope in Clarke wanting to talk to her.

\- I've come to ask you to forgive me for being so aggressive at the airport. This whole business with you has awakened many negative things in me, and I have taken my anger out on you and your sister Alicia. And you're right, I do not know her, as I apparently don’t know you either. Clarke was willing to apologize, but she would not lower her guard or apologize for looking out for her friend.

\- Clarke, I - Lexa tried to explain again, but it was difficult for her to find the words, and the artist did not give her time, cutting her off.

\- Let me finish, please ... I have not come to talk about your past, or what you want to explain, I still do not feel ready to hear it. But it will not be forever. A part of me wants, needs to hear your explanation, but another part is still very angry and closed off inside me. Lexa, I know that you are a good person, but I have realized that I have allowed you to enter my life without thinking, without really knowing you and that has been a mistake. But we cannot change what we have done, right or wrong, we can only try to accept it and take new decisions. What I want to say is that you will have your chance to explain yourself, but I did not know when that will be, I cannot say. I do not hate you or hold a grudge against you, or I can even judge you. No one is immune to making mistakes in life, therefore no one has the right to judge, and I will not. - Clarke was pleased that she was able to clearly express what she wanted to say to the doctor without stopping.

Lexa paid close attention to Clarke’s words which conveyed calm and determination, without that aggressiveness or defensiveness that Lexa experienced earlier and she felt a huge relief in her soul. Lexa understood the message that the artist was trying to give her and she accepted it, agreeing with her about everything. Perhaps the mistake both of them had made was not taking the time to know each other, to go more slowly in what they had started. Lexa smiled a faint smile, and her eyes gleamed, as she silently looked at Clarke, who had apparently finished saying what she wanted to, but Lexa could not find a reply immediately, and silence settled between them.

\- Can I get you something to drink? Coffee, tea, water, juices, maybe an appetizer? - the voice of the nice and friendly hostess interrupted the silence between the two women and they both jumped in shock. Clarke let her head fall back onto the seat as she let out a breath, and Lexa raised her eyes to the woman who was speaking, trying not to express on her face how much she wanted to make her disappear.

\- Ermmm ... a decaffeinated black coffee with no sugar for me, thanks - Lexa finally answered, trying to smile at the stewardess, who nodded then turned to Clarke, touching her shoulder.

\- And you miss, can I get you something?

\- No, thanks, I'm fine - Clarke answered with a slight smile on her lips. then the stewardess left them alone.

\- Clarke - Lexa again tried to speak but again was interrupted by the artist, who apparently did not want to hear what she had to say, and Lexa was beginning to be bothered by it, but she kept silent, listening to Clarke.

\- I have a question, I'll do a mini-concert based on what songs Niylah likes at the party, which is basically any song by Bryan Adams, but at the ceremony, I would like to sing for both Alicia and Nyliah when they make their entrance and walk to the altar. So I'd like to know what song your sister might like for her entry. - the sudden change of subject surprised Lexa a little, but she was grateful.

\- Oh ... that would be wonderful, she’ll love that idea. Let me think, is that Alicia is not a fan of any one singer, she listens to a lot of music and has a very varied taste of music. But…. Oh, of course! I almost forgot, once we were joking about when she was going to get married, that by the way she insisted and perjured that she never would. Ha ... she told me that she would love to hear the Ed Sheeran song "Thinking out loud" at her wedding, because if she was committing to someone, it was because the woman she chose to marry was someone extremely special, and therefore she was going to love her until she died, but I thought she would never marry. I remember we talked about it one day when we were bored at her cabin in the Norwegian mountains - Lexa she immediately recalled that moment, and how her sister boasted about her for getting married to a woman, who was no less than her prized Costia, her sweet and beautiful sister-in-law, whom she adored. 

\- Well, luckily I always have some Ed songs in my repertoire, and that song is one of the popular ones that people always ask to dedicate to someone - Clarke answered relieved, with a small smile on her face that Lexa loved to see again.

\- And what have you chosen for Niylah’s entrance? - Lexa wanted to know, and also to stay close to Clarke for a little longer.

\- Hmmm ... I'm still deliberating on that, maybe I will sing one from Nyliah’s idol, Bryan Adams, maybe I'll sing for "Everything I do, I do for you", but I have others in mind, and I do not have much time to decide, anyway, I'll see - the artist replied amiably, making gestures with her hands as she let her head rest on the seat, while Lexa lost herself a bit in the soft white skin of Clarke’s exposed neck, she could not help it, not after having tasted that skin with her lips, but she managed to break the momentary spell to continue the conversation.

\- Oh, that song is beautiful, even though it's old and a little overused, I've always found it very romantic but I am sure whatever you choose will be perfect, I have no doubt about that - Lexa’s tone of voice sounded more serious than normal and she hated herself for it.

\- Well, that's what I wanted to tell you, that I apologize for how I talked about Alicia earlier, and that we can talk again some time. Now I better to return to my seat, I need to rest, I will have a pretty busy day tomorrow. - Clarke said as she got up from the seat, before Lexa’s sad gaze. The friendly conversation between her and Clarke was over, and Lexa accepted it and was very grateful that Clarke had presented her with a truce and it was a blessing to her agitated heart.

\- Clarke ... I ... just ... thank you, for coming and talking with me, and I agree with you, maybe we did rush into our relationship and friendship, I hope we can talk about it and maybe we will ... - Clarke stood listening to Lexa, nodding her head at Lexa's trembling words. then she simply started walking towards her seat.

On the way, Raven looked at her friend returning from the seat where Lexa was and she knew that at least she had managed to convince her friend with her talk, and that made her happy. Something told her that those two were meant to be together, she did not know why but it was a strong inner feeling, and she was glad to be able to mediate between them.

Clarke sat back in her seat with trembling legs, it had been hard to do what she had just done, and stay calm. Now she breathed, feeling her heart beat a little accelerated, but at the same time, part of her felt very good with her behavior, with giving that truce to Lexa, letting her anger go a little aside and being herself again.

Clarke also liked to hear from Lexa that she agreed with her that probably they had made a mistake in rushing to getting to know each other and they would give themselves time to get to know each other a bit better before getting intimate in the relationship. But Clarke needed to move away from Lexa as she was not ready to talk to her about what she knew they needed to talk about, this was not the time for them to talk about everything, and especially not on a plane with other people very close to them. That talk would have to be very private and when they had calmed down enough.

Lexa felt that life returned to her soul, while the stewardess arrived with her coffee, her hands still trembled a little, but she kindly thanked her as she took hold if the cup of a good aromatic hot coffee that she placed on a small tray in front of her comfortable seat.

A few hours later, Lexa was on her last visit to the bathroom, at least that's what she expected, before trying to get some sleep as Clarke had told her they would be very busy when they arrived in Hawaii. After that brief but positive talk with the artist, Lexa felt more relaxed and more positive about her future with Clarke.

As Lexa passed by the artist's seat, she saw that Clarke was asleep, but in =a uncomfortable position with her body leaning against the window, and her arms crossed over her chest as if she were cold. Lexa immediately turned around and went to the other side of the plane where the stewardess and asked her for a couple of blankets for herself and Clarke along with some pillows.

After visiting the bathroom very quickly, Lexa took the blankets and pillows and went back to Clarke's seat and knelt next to her, gently taking her feet, one by one, she tried to remove her shoes, noticing that her feet were swollen, when she felt Clarke wake up.

\- Lexa ?! What ... what are you doing with my feet? - Clarke asked with a frown, without any doubt that the one that was trying to take off her shoes was Lexa, recognizing her immediately by her perfume.

\- Shush ... Clarke,i'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you. I saw you asleep in a bad position and you looked like you were cold. Let me help you get these shoes off, so you raise your legs and stretch them out. I have also brought you a pillow and a blanket, so you will rest better. - Lexa offered graciously while continuing with the task of taking Clarke’s shoes off, who could not stop herself from smiling at the sweet gesture of the doctor.

\- Oh ... ermmm ... thanks ... but you do not have to help me, I can do it myself. - Clarke shuddered feeling the brush of Lexa's fingers on her feet and calves and the heat rose in her body, she needed to stop Lexa.

\- Do not worry, your feet are almost free ... They are a little swollen by the pressure of the flight. Let me rub them a little, you will feel better - Lexa sat on the seat next to Clarke, and put Clarke’s feet onto her lap, beginning to give her feet an exquisite massage that led Clarke to smile more. Clarke felt that the doctor's hands felt damn great on her swollen feet. she could not help biting her lips, enjoying the attention, something that did not go unnoticed by Lexa's roguish eyes.

\- Ahhhhh ... that feels great ... you have great hands to massage ... did you know? - Clarke, I needed to say it out loud, mentally repressing the thought seconds later.

\- Ha ...yes you told me, thank you. I'm glad to relieve your swollen feet a little. - Lexa answered smiling, for a brief moment there was no tension between them, rather it felt friendly, which both of them liked to feel.

\- I think ... I think they're fine now. Thanks, Lexa. You should also go to rest, there are still many hours left of this flight, and a long day ahead of us tomorrow. - Clarke said trying to stop the fire that she felt inside and not speak in a tone of voice that sounded more serious than normal. Lexa's hands were making Clarke have sensual desires and she was internally berating herself for it because she knew very well what those talented hands, those fine and long fingers, were capable of. she needed Lexa to stop and move away from her closeness, or from the truce she proposed, and everything would go to hell again.

\- Yes, you're right, but if it does not bother you, I'll stay here with you until you fall asleep. Get comfortable, stretch out your body more, these seats are very comfortable luckily. Are you okay with just a pillow or would you like one more? - Lexa did not want to leave yet, especially noticing the colors on Clarke's face and the heat that it emanated her body indicating her pleasure. Lexa liked to take care of Clarke, she could not help it.

\- No, I'm fine with one - was the only reply Clarke could give but deep inside, she did not want Lexa to leave her.

\- Ok ... now just rest and try to fall asleep, I'm sorry I woke you up, but at least you will not wake up with a bad neck - Lexa laughed, grateful that the artist did not insist that she leave.

\- Do not worry, thank you for the pillow and the blanket, which is very warm and for the great massages - Clarke said hugging the blanket, she really appreciated it since the fatigue and sleep had made her feel cold, although her body temperature rose immediately and not just because of the blanket, but also by the delicate and wonderful hands of Lexa massaging her feet and calves.

\- It's nothing, it was a pleasure Clarke. - Lexa replied as she smiled inside, she loved to have a moment like that with Clarke, and particularly have given her some pleasure with her hands. Lexa really did not need the blanket, her body was on fire, she could even feel drops of sweat on her forehead and she was grateful that Clarke could not see her.

\- Where do you think we are? I mean, flying over which state? - Clarke suddenly asked, obviously she was not very sleepy anymore.

\- I think between Utah and Nevada.

\- Wow, that far? Well, we are almost halfway there - Clarke was grateful for that, it was a really long flight.

\- Yes, that's why it's better if we can sleep a little if we can.

\- Good evening Lexa

\- Good evening Clarke

Lexa relaxed all the muscles of her body, at the same time she tried to hold Clarke's legs on her lap. Lexa watched Clarke for a while until she noticed that she had finally fallen asleep. Clarke’s beautiful face was illuminated by the moonlight, and Lexa was enchanted by the magical image of that Angel that had come into her life and certainly had filled it with light.

Lexa was very pleased that Clarke had allowed her to take care of her a little. Lexa felt that there were good chances that things would turn out ok between them, without any pressure, only giving each other time and space, starting over more slowly this time, giving each other the opportunity to get to know each other, to discover each other. Lexa smiled thinking about it, but she wanted so much to caress that angelic sleeping face, which reflected so much peace. But her hands remained still resting on Clarke's legs. Lexa really did not want to overindulge attention, which might end up being ultimately annoying for the artist. Lexa would not push Clarke’s buttons too much.

With one of her hands, she reached for her phone and searched for some music to try and distract her mind a little, and to be able to fall asleep, she definitely had no desire to return to her seat. Lexa rested her head on her seat and then sent an imaginary kiss to her beautiful sleeping Angel wishing her sweet dreams, Lexa closed her eyes and let senses be invaded by the beautiful melody of the classic song "Nimrod, Enigma Variations" by the composer Sir Edward Elgar, a piece that she loved to listen to among her favorite classics, falling asleep soon afterward.

An hour later Raven needed to use the toilet, she had woken up with a sore the neck, from falling asleep in a bad position and cursed herself for it. Raven stretched a little and got up in search of the small bathroom that she already hated, she had never been a friend of those small spaces and toilets of the airplanes but unfortunately, she needed to empty her bladder.

Reluctantly she rose from her seat and moved into the small aisle between the seats when a very tender image captured her chocolates eyes.

It was no other than Clarke and Lexa asleep, their faces were so relaxed that Raven loved it, apart from the fact that they were sitting side by side. Clarke was reclining, completely stretched out with her legs on Lexa's lap who’s hands held Clarke’s feet.

Raven immediately took the blanket that was on the floor and covered Lexa's body with care not to wake her up. Raven smiled at the two sleeping women one last time, she continued her way shaking her head, those two were meant for each other she thought, and she had to admit that they made a beautiful couple.

Finally, the plane was approaching the capital city, Honolulu, Hawaii, it was past 2 o'clock on Saturday morning, local time. The pilots advised the stewardess, that about 20 minutes the plane would descend to the island of Maui. The onboard assistant turned on the lights where the passengers were, most of them deeply asleep, and slowly waking them one, one, to put their seats upright and fasten their seat belts.

When the stewardess arrived at Lexa and Clarke’s seat, she shook the doctor's shoulder lightly and spoke close to her ear to wake her, which she achieved immediately. Instantly Clarke also woke up, still feeling Lexa's hands on her legs, and they were on the doctor's lap, as she realized that she had apparently fallen asleep in the same position that she remembered. Clarke could not stop a smile from forming on her lips, which she definitely did not want to be very noticeable to Lexa.

Lexa stretched her arms out then brought a hand to her neck, she had not slept in the best position but nothing could take away the pleasure of falling asleep next to her beautiful Angel, whom she immediately noticed was also awake, rubbing her face and eyes like a little girl which touched the heart of the doctor, remembering that morning they had woken together in her apartment. Clarke was so devilishly tender and sexy in the mornings, Lexa thought with pleasure. Lexa would have liked moved so close to Clarke and place little kisses on her face as she caressed her hair, her face, but the pain in her neck brought her back to reality.

\- Heavens ...ah .... - Lexa said trying to move her neck, only achieving a horrible pain in the back of her neck as a result.

\- Lexa perhaps - Clarke tried to ask with a frown on her face but was stopped by the cheerful voice of Lexa, who tried to sound relaxed, although the pain under her neck was killing her.

\- Good morning Clarke ... excuse me I need the bathroom, we are arriving - Lexa apologized beginning to place Clarke's feet on the floor gently, to stand up and flee as soon as possible from the scene.

\- Good morning Lexa, yes, that's what it seems from what I've heard the hostess said when she woke up us up.

Lexa felt somewhat shy at having fallen asleep beside Clarke, and Clarke discovering it, she did not really want to seem that she was trying too hard with her, or that somehow she was pressuring the artist, and she needed to get away from the situation as fast as she could.

After Lexa left Clarke alone, the artist stretched her body as she tried to finish waking up. Finally, she was on the wonderful islands of the Pacific, of which she had heard so much in her life, and which she had always dreamed of visiting, but it hurt Clarke that she could not fully enjoy the enormous beauty that she remembered seeing in documentaries and photos as a child, of the wonderful Hawaiian Islands. But at least she consoled herself, she would breathe the air, and would feel the sea water on her body, she would feel the softness of the plants and flowers, the scents of nature, the heat of the sun and that pleasant temperature, much better than the one she had left in cold New York.

Clarke's greatest joy is to have been able to realize the dream for her beloved friend Niylah, to have been able to gather everyone who flew with her in that luxurious private jet and being able to give a beautiful surprise not only to Niylah but also to Alicia.

Clarke was proud of having achieved it with determination and enthusiasm, leaving other issues aside, and that despite some setbacks, thanks to the words of her friend Raven, she was beginning to overcome. At least her anger, the anger, that horrible feeling of having had her confidence betrayed was much less when she had left New York and she felt much better, as well as feeling more relaxed and grateful.

Soon the plane finally landed on Hawaiian ground, it was past two thirty in the morning, local time, and it was still dark. The travelers were tired but happy to have reached their destination. As soon as the private jet doors opened, the different environmental temperatures made more than one of them smile, grateful to get away from the typical hard winter of the East. In addition, the classic aroma of the vast nature of the island immediately flooded their senses, but particularly those of Clarke, who could not help but smile widely.

They began to descend the steps to the ground, where two Hawaiian girls put the typical flower necklace around the neck of each passenger, along with an "Aloha, welcome to Hana, on the island of Maui."

They then followed a local driver who waited for them with a black minivan, where everyone could be transported to the luxurious "Four Seasons Resort Hotel" where Lexa had made all the reservations before leaving New York, with the help of her efficient secretary Echo, who was surprised to hear the news of the sudden trip of the doctor, to attend the crazy wedding of Alicia.

Lexa had thought about inviting her, but knowing the little story that Alicia and Echo had, the idea did not seem very good to her. It's not like they'd ever had a night together, but Lexa knew that her sister had always tried to make Echo one of her conquests, and she had noticed that her secretary had completely ignored those seductive charms of the famous model.

Lexa did not know it, but her secretary thanked her boss for not inviting her, it was strange for Echo, but receiving the news of Alicia's unexpected wedding had affected her a little bit, and the last she wanted was to witness the wedding 

Lexa's parents were going to stay at the same hotel, so they would meet in the lobby, around nine in the morning, and after breakfast together they would go to the house that Alicia owned not far from where the luxurious hotel was.

when arriving at the "Four Seasons Resort Maui", Niylah’s family and Raven stood there with a shocked look and mouths open in surprise with sparking wide open eyes as they stared at the incredible hotel. It was truly majestic, and they could not believe they would spend a weekend there. Clarke could not see it, but Raven was very good at describing it in detail making the artist also say a "wow, really ?!"

At the reception, they were given the keys to their respective rooms/suites, and because Lexa had not skimped on prices and size they were also informed of different activities that were available such as massage sessions, thermal baths, yoga classes, different water sports, as well as restaurant and bar schedules, and that in their suites they would find a calendar with all the activities that the resort offered in terms of various entertainments.

Everyone present listened and smiled enormously, it was like having arrived in paradise and enjoying it for a weekend, it was like a dream come true, especially for the working middle-class family to which Niylah belonged. For Lexa it was something different, it was not the first time she visited Hawaii, she had been many times to the wonderful islands of the Pacific.

Lexa not only knew Hawaii as a tourist, but she had also visited her sister Alicia when she took refuge from the world in her beautiful mansion next to the beach, and also because she and Costia had their honeymoon there, which was wonderful and unforgettable.

After Costia passed away, Lexa only returned to Hawaii a couple of times in those five years, pushed more than anything by her twin, but she had a hard time returning to a place that brought her such beautiful and warm memories of that sweet time with her wife.

Now she was here again, after almost three years without visiting that paradise, pushed not only by her moral commitment to Alicia and her wedding, but she had been inspired by the determination of an Angel who had captivated her soul, and whom she did not want to disappoint anymore.

Lexa was standing behind Clarke, listening to all the information that they were receiving at the reception, which when the employee finished speaking began to give them the keys to their different suites. Clarke, Raven, and Lexa would be staying in individual suites, on the fifth floor, while Nyliah’s parents would be staying in a double suite, and their children together in a last triple suite on the third floor.

The suites of Lexa and Clarke were next to each other, and Raven's was a little further away. Not that Lexa had planned it that way, it was actually her secretary, but she thought it was pure coincidence, although a coincidence that did not displease her at all, and she hoped that Clarke did not think that she had anything to do with it, because It seemed that she was beginning to be near her at every opportunity.

Raven helped Clarke into her in her suite, describing and showing her the spaces, the doors, where she found everything, as well as opening the doors that opened onto the enormous balcony that the gigantic suite possessed, with a splendid view of the sea and part of the island of Maui.

Clarke’s wide balcony was almost next to Lexa's, who by fate it seemed, came out onto her balcony at the precise moment when Raven and Clarke were on the artist's. Neither of them noticed Lexa’s presence as Raven had her back to Lexa, while telling Clarke about the beautiful view, of the darkness but that there was a mantle of stars covering the sky, with a half moon very clear and bright, reflected on the ocean, and that in the distance she could see the white foam of the waves kissing the beach.

Lexa watched them as she listened to Raven's detailed explanation to Clarke, so Clarke could enjoy the beauty surrounding her as anyone who could see it with their own eyes. the breeze caressed Lexa's face, playing a little with her hair, and although her green eyes were somewhat tired from travel, they were illuminated as Lexa now watched Clarke who had been left alone, since Raven had entered the suite again. The artist wanted to enjoy those natural aromas, the distant sounds of the sea with its waves reaching the beach, the sea breeze, the enchanted sound of the many nocturnal animals.

Lexa was gawking at Clarke as she watched her breathe and deeply exhale then smile, while the wind made her golden hair unfold and the aroma reached the doctor like a magic aphrodisiac that carried her away making her smile like a fool, while her heart skipped a beat.

\- Have you been here before? - Clarke's gravely voice surprised Lexa and broke the momentary spell that Clarke had her in as she opened her eyes, feeling her cheeks grow red at evidently discovered by the artist, not knowing how the hell she did it.

\- I...how? - Lexa could not decide whether to answer Clarke's question or ask her how the hell she always knew that she was there.

\- It is not difficult to find you, Lexa ... your perfume smells very distinctive - Clarke answered turning her head towards the sound of Lexa’s voice, who smiled because it seemed as if Clarke could always read her thoughts.

\- I guess ... yes, I've been to Hawaii before. - the doctor replied.

\- Any particular, special memory with this earthly paradise? - Lexa’s eyes opened wide at the artist's question, maybe she really did have some kind of power or something like that? Lexa was in shock.

\- Why do you ask?

\- Because I've felt how quiet you've been since we arrived at the hotel, although I cannot see you, Lexa, I can feel and perceive you in many ways. - Clarke explained naturally as if for her it were simple, but Lexa was still surprised by that sensory capacity of the artist.

\- I guess I have been ... I've come here several times, as a tourist, visiting Alicia, and ... I also spent my Honeymoon here - Lexa answered speaking in a different tone to say the last words a special voice to tell the last, without being able to avoid it, and Clarke immediately regretted asking.

\- Oh ... I'm sorry ... I should not - the artist tried to apologize, but Lexa stopped her since she had not bothered by the question, or remembering that wonderful time in her life.

\- No, do not worry. It feels strange to return since ... well, but it is a very beautiful and very charming, even magical place could be said. I hope you enjoy it - For a moment Lexa felt the desire to explain more, but finally, she did not let that happen.

\- Yeah, well, I always dreamed about visiting Hawaii, I remember when I was a little girl and I saw those beautiful documentaries on the island on TV, I told my parents that I wanted to be taken there some time but they never had time to plan a vacation in such a distant place. - Clarke shrugged, as if "she was going to do" her parents had never prevented the misfortune that she would suffer later, and the fact they would never be able to fulfill the dream of their daughter.

It was something that Abby and Jake Griffin lamented a lot, blaming themselves for always having been more bothered about their work than they were of their daughter and enjoying time with her. But Clarke did not judge them or hold a grudge against them for it. Like everything in her life since she had lost her sight, she had learned to accept it, and then to adapt to her new and dark world, becoming more aware of smells, sounds, and textures.

 

\- I’m sorry, Clarke - Lexa was really sorry to hear that, and began forming a not so good impression of the artist's parents. But she knew a little about being number two priority, after the professions her parents had been but at least she had her sister, with who completed each other all the time. Clarke was an only child, she should have received more attention, more family time, but Lexa immediately thought, who the hell was she to judge the lives of others, as Clarke herself had said in their chat on the plane.

Do not be sorry, I'm finally here ... and it's your fault, or Alicia's and my best friend Niylah ... well, I'm glad that I've finally arrived in Hawaii. - Clarke felt that Lexa was sorry, but wanted to forget to the matter from a long time ago, and despite everything, she was finally there enjoying what she could of that paradise.

\- I'm happy for you then. - Lexa did not really know what to say but swore she would bring Clarke back to Hawaii when she regained her sight because she had no doubt that that Clarke would see again, the operation would return sight to that Angel, and if she allowed it, Lexa would show her the whole world.

\- Yes, thanks…. Well, I think I'll rest a few hours, I guess we'll all do the same, it'll come in handy. Good evening, Lexa again. - Clarke said warmly with a smile, starting to turn towards the open door of the suite, something that Lexa lamented, but Clarke had given her a very good reason, they needed as much rest as they could before the wedding and the surprise.

\- Yes, you're right, i better try to rest for a few hours, good night Clarke.

Lexa stayed a few minutes more on the balcony, breathing deeply the fantastic aroma of the island, and before going back into her suite again, she raised her crystalline green eyes to the wonderful starry sky to give thanks to that other Angel that surely was giving a great hand with everything related to Clarke.

\- Thank you, my sweet Costia - A smile illuminated from the depths of Lexa’s soul and filled her with a beautiful peace, and a soft warmth in the breeze that suddenly caressed her cheeks, making her shudder.

Hours later, they were all waiting in the lobby of the grand hotel. Lexa greeted her parents, especially her father Gustus, who immediately greeted her with a strong hug, very excited as it had been about a year since they saw each other and despite regularly speaking over the phone, they felt the distance between them all the same.

Lexa always adored those hugs of her father, his affectionate bear hugs, as she defined them. Her mother also hugged her and gave her two kisses her cheeks, but her greeting was less affectionate, something very typical of her mother Becca, Lexa would say, but she noticed a slight change of her mood from when they had spoken the previous day.

Lexa then introduced her parents to the rest of the members of the surprise party for the brides. But for some reason, she left Clarke's introduction until last as she felt nervous to introduce her even if she didn’t call Clarke her girlfriend. Lexa’s father was not stupid and immediately noticed the nerves in his daughter and smiled since he knew that something was happening with his daughter, and he could not be happier. Gustus had suffered greatly when her daughter lost her wife so tragically, he felt Lexa's enormous pain in her soul, and he always wondered if his beloved daughter would ever fall in love again, something that especially the last year he had begun to doubt a lot and that anguished her.

But now he witnessed a true miracle, feeling grateful to God that his prayers had been heard, noticing again that special glow of love in the green eyes of his Alexandria as she introduced them to that beautiful young woman with golden hair, immaculate face and a smile that illuminated everything. From the moment Gustus had seen her, he knew that the young woman was good for his daughter, although he regretted that she was blind, not because it bothered him, but because the young woman could not see the beauty around her.

Lexa's parents greeted Clarke very politely, and Clarke was surprised at the apparent size of Lexa's father, feeling that his hands wrapping around hers were enormous, and the hug he gave her felt like a great man was cradling her in his warmly, something that pleased her a lot. On the other hand, when it was time to shake hands with the mother of the doctor, Mrs. Rebecca Woods, Clarke could feel a great difference. The woman felt much more distant and cold that Clarke could perceive, so distant from Lexa or Alicia, that they had evidently inherited the warmth of their father by luck.

After the introductions, the parents of Lexa informed the group that they had made all the arrangements for the wedding and the party, that they held in the grounds of the luxurious hotel which would respect the desire of her daughter Alicia to perform the wedding on the beach, but everything would be prepared by hotel staff, something that greatly pleased the group. They also informed Clarke, after Lexa told them that the artist wanted to sing at the wedding and at the party, that the hotel orchestra would be at her disposal, for the small recital she planned to perform, as well as the songs she wanted to sing at the wedding.

Clarke was really surprised at how fast the Woods had been in arranging everything, but she also said to herself, "when you have money, everything is possible". And she was very grateful for the fact that she had the orchestra of the hotel since they would have the scores of some songs and it would be easier for her to play all of them on her guitar, or with the improvised band of Niylah’s family, so they do not feel left out.

Gustus and Becca also dealt with organizing the clothes that everyone would need for the wedding, talking with some of the exclusive boutiques near the hotel where they should go immediately to try on the selected clothes, and made it clear that all costs would be covered by them. The faces of the family of Niylah, Raven, and Clarke were shocked at the news.

Lexa did not agree with her father taking so much control over everything, but especially she knew that he had been under great pressure from her mother, whom she used to order Lexa around at home, and particularly her beloved father, something that Lexa hated on many Occasions

Becca Woods was a woman who had a passion for directing and giving orders, planning and trying to make everything perfect around her, and in her life, certainly nothing escaped Becca’s eagle eye, except for her rebellious twin daughters whom she adored, but with whom she had always had her conflicts about their educational, and of the life they both led which caused both twins as soon as they could, to move away from her control and home

Clarke also thought it was a bit excessive as the Woods had already paid for the flight, but now really was not the time to argue or try to stop them about decisions they had already made decisions. But the reality was that they did not have many options, they had only a few hours to prepare everything, and they needed to start to get everything ready for the wedding. The wedding was planned to be held at dusk, so during the day, first they had to surprise the brides, and then, immediately, finalize details of attire, and Clarke, everything related to the music that would be heard during the night.

The only one who was not bothered by Lexa’s parents was Raven, who agreed to everything without considering why Lexa's parents were so bossy and disconnected from the whole event, but somehow she understood that there was no time to criticize them, after all, it was one of their daughters who was getting married, and an inner voice told her to take everything she was offered, since another occasion might never happen again and she could never afford anything like it as a detective .

So she did not waste time worrying about the cost of anything, and although she did not want to, her mind was still in New York. Her boss Luna had been very kind, giving her permission for the weekend, to attend to that sudden "family emergency" that had arisen. Raven even asked Luna if she could do her the enormous favor of taking care of Nyliah’s whom she was looking after while her owner was away. Luna was surprised at the detective's request, but she had no problem doing her the favor.

But Raven’s mind was not only in New York for work reasons, but Ontari was also was recovering quite well from her injuries and was cooperating with the police, giving them important and useful about Azgeda. Raven could feel that maybe they could finally break that mafia organization once and for all and she was very happy about it. Although Raven’s mind was specifically on her boss, whom she had already found out that Luna was divorced from a man with whom she was married for about three years. Raven could not tell exactly if the woman was just heterosexual, or maybe she was bisexual, but honestly, she did not care. We all have a first time for that matter, Raven thought very positively and positively.

Raven knew that maintaining a relationship outside of work with her boss was almost impossible, but she would not give up without trying. Luna was an extraordinary woman, despite causing some trouble when she betrayed the secret of Dr. Woods in front of Clarke. she was a very captivating, intelligent woman, of strong character, and very determined, especially in her work.

But Raven was dying to discover her as a woman, outside a police badge hanging from her dark blue pinched trousers that by the way marvelously fitting. Besides, something told her at the back of her mind, that Luna sometimes looked at her with much deeper eyes, something that she did not yet dare to discover or interpret well, but she was determined to do so.

Raven was happy to be in Hawaii for her best friend Niylah, and helping Clarke in everything she could, or in what the artist let her because Clarke only allowed her to help a little. Raven was a little hurt at the distance Clarke had kept from her, and that tone of anger she had all the time when she spoke to her, but she did not blame her, and she expected nothing less. Raven knew it would take Clarke time to forgive her, but the trust had been shattered between them and that hurt Raven more than anything. But she tried to relax, to enjoy that wonderful time in that incredible paradise that she was visiting for the first time, like most of the wedding party.

Now that the group was much more rested, relaxed and enthusiastic they climbed into the same minivan, which had picked them up at the airport, which would now take them to the mansion that Alicia owned next to the beach, a half-hour drive from the Four Seasons Resort.

When they arrived at the destination, there was great excitement inside the minivan. Lexa took control of the situation, asking for everyone to calm down while indicating to the driver that he had to press the intercom that was at the entrance gate to the residence, and that he had to inform the person who answered which would surely be the housekeeper, the sweet Halia, that the parents of Miss Alicia Woods were there and wished to enter.

The driver followed Lexa’s instructions without problems, and after a few minutes, the great gate opened before them, revealing a small road which the minivan drove slowly until they reached the front door of the mansion. The housekeeper Halia stood on the steps, smiling as she waited for them.

When the minivan stopped, everyone was silent, as the vehicle had tinted windows and Halia could not see inside, but immediately she was struck by the size of the vehicle when it was supposed to only bring the parents of her beloved Miss Alicia.

Lexa exited the minivan first, and when Halia saw her she jumped in surprise and joy approaching Lexa and immediately surrounding Lexa with her arms in a strong and very heartfelt hug. For several years the doctor had not visited the mansion, and she had always had a close relationship with the sweet woman who looked after her sister's home for the time Alicia owned the house. Halia had an enormous fondness for both Woods twins, almost as if they were her own daughters.

With clear tears of emotion in her eyes, Halia looked for a moment at Lexa, holding her by the arms, looking her up and down. Lexa smiled at the clear scrutiny of the housekeeper, knowing that something about eating more that was what Halia was about to tell her but beyond all Lexa had also been excited about the meeting.

\- Aloha Miss Lexa, what a beautiful surprise !! But look at yourself, you seem to have lost a few pounds ... perhaps not eating as you should ?! Your sister is going to be so happy! My God, I cannot believe that you have has finally come. Alicia has been very sad since yesterday and told me that you had told her that you could not come to her wedding. And now you are here! Did you play a bad joke on your sister? That was not funny if you did, Miss Lexa ... you do not know how sad Miss Alicia and her girlfriend were, by the way, I like that girl for your sister. I've seen how she has changed since she has been with this woman. And you can imagine how shocked I was when Alicia told me about the wedding! Can you believe it, your sister getting married ?!

Lexa smiled listening to Halia, a woman who by the way stood out for talking and a lot, and when she started she did not stop. But Lexa understood all her confusion and excitement at her surprise arrival.

\- Aloha Halia, I'm very happy to see you again. And no, I did not play a bad joke on my sister, when we talked seriously it was all very complicated for me to be able to attend her wedding, but then appeared a beautiful Angel that I will present to you in a second and made it possible for me to be here finally. But…. I did not come alone.

Halia's eyes widened in amazement at Lexa’s words, who immediately raised her hand to the black minivan, signaling that everyone could descend from it. Halia could not believe it, she was simply speechless when she first saw the parents of the twins, and then a large group of people she did not know but whom she imagined were friends, all coming to surprise Alicia and her pretty and nice girlfriend Niylah, of whom Halia had already become a friend to.

Niylah was the first woman Alicia invited to her mansion in Hawaii, and that immediately told Halia, that this woman was special to the famous model. But after Alicia introduced Nyliah as her official girlfriend, and those days in the house, where they almost did not leave it or stop showing each other signs of love and affection, there was no doubt in Halia’s mind that it was really serious. Alicia was in love, and Halia could not believe it. Halia knew well the reputation of the model, and of her very light sentimental life of ties of any kind, although she had always maintained the hope that her model girl would one day fall in love seriously, and settle down in her crazy life a little bit.

Then there was the immediate connection that Halia made with Niylah from the first day. the native Hawaiian of more than fifty years of life could see beyond the shy timid woman of very good manners, and an incredible kindness, who possessed a good and kind heart. Halia also noticed the simplicity in Nyliah’s personality, her good manners and the fact that clearly, she was not someone who was used to the fame or the money of her girlfriend.

Halia was a woman who could immediately know how a person was, without needing to spend much time to discover it and something inside her told her that Niylah was a good woman for her little girl Alicia. Besides, she could see the enormous change for good in the model, it was as if Alicia was illuminated, as she had never seen it before when she normally came to spend time in the mansion when her crazy life got too much.

Alicia used to arrive there with very low and worn energy, and tired of everyone, taking refuge in the nature that surrounded the mansion, and in the various water sports that she practiced, as well as in reading and writing. Because although almost nobody knew it, Alicia Woods had inherited the love of writing from her famous mother Becca. But it was a secret that only Halia, her sister Lexa and now Niylah knew about, and Alicia did not want anyone else to find out, especially her beloved and perfectionist mother, who although she knew always preferred her over Lexa, which always bothered her, Alicia knew well that her mother would be tenacious in the harsh criticism of her writings, and she wanted to avoid that at all costs.

Alicia published her stories secretly under an alias, on some websites, mostly were romantic and police and she prided itself on having many followers and readers around the world. Her pseudonym was "AliKomTrikru". Lexa was one of her number one fans, along with Halia, who admired the great talent that Alicia really possessed, and always tried to push her to come out of hiding and publish her stories. But Alicia did not feel so confident in her writings yet, probably influenced by the perfectionist power of her mother, whom she had always admired as the exceptional writer she was. Alicia felt that she could not be as good as her mother was with her writings and that always led Alicia to hide to behind an online pseudonym.

Lexa, as she did with her parents, left Clarke's introduction until last, delicately took the artist's hand, politely asking permission to do so, to which Clarke nodded her head surprised, but smiling, as she could hear that very enthusiastic woman as she greeted everyone with her classic "Aloha", and that she did not stop talking.

The doctor approached Halia as she held Clarke’s hand, the artist wore dark sunglasses and had left her white cane in her purse, since Raven had helped her out of the minivan, and was at her side while everyone greeted Halia who had not noticed that Clarke was blind yet.

\- Halia, I want to introduce you to the Angel I just told you about, Clarke Griffin, she has made it possible for all of us to be here. Clarke, this beautiful woman whom I love as a family, is the housekeeper of Ali's mansion, Halia.- Halia immediately noticed that special shine in the eyes of Lexa, who for many years she had not seen and knew immediately, that beautiful young woman with golden hair and a magical smile, had captured the hurting heart of her daughter Lexa, re-illuminating her face and her life. The woman smiled and held out her hand towards the young woman, who stood still simply smiling, without taking Halia’s hand. Halia looked at Lexa to try and understand what was happening, and with a simple gesture, the doctor made her understand, taking Clarke’s hand and placing it into Halia’s, who could not help feel sadness as she realized that "Angel" could not see.

\- Aloha Miss Clarke, it's a pleasure to meet you, and I must add a big thank you for making the little girl Alicia and her pretty girlfriend so happy, bringing everyone to the wedding, because I imagine that now we will celebrate a wedding, Miss Lexa?

\- Well, of course, Halia! Now, where is the crybaby of my sister and her girlfriend ?! Oh, by the way, Clarke and Raven are Niylah's best friends. - Lexa explained excitedly.

\- Oh, I see, it does not surprise me that they are her friends, they have the same beautiful energy as Miss Niylah, which I really like for your sister ... oh yes, I already said it. Well, I think they have gone for a walk on the beach, your sister has taken her surfboard, so I think she will be in the sea surfing waves, you know how is Miss Alicia when she is here, every morning she surfs, it is part of her daily routine. That girl and the ocean have eternal love.

\- Ha... Yes, I know that well, Haila . Ok, everyone, this is what we will do to surprise them - Lexa said to the group who approached the doctor smiling and excited.


	22. I give myself to you

Alicia and Niylah were indeed on the beach, Niylah lying on a lounger, reading a book while enjoying the sun, and the good view of her fiancee, who stood a few meters away from her and closer to the ocean with her surfboard. Alicia was lost in the great blue that always had the magic of calming her, of bewitching her with the waves and the white foam kissing her feet.

Alicia had felt a deep pain in her heart when Lexa told her that she could not attend her wedding. Alicia could not understand why Lexa could not come, and every time she thought about it, it hurt her more. For the first time, Lexa’s behavior might be something that she might never forgive her sister for. But being there looking at the ocean, letting herself be carried away by the sound of the waves crashing on the shore, softened a little the pain of disappointment.

Niylah was watching Alicia and felt so sorry for her girlfriend, she wished that she could have done something else to change the situation, she said to herself, but what else could she do? Nyliah’s last hope was her dear friend Clarke, and although Clarke had not promised her that she would be able to change Lexa’s mind, Nyliah wanted to cling to the hope that she would be able to.

Suddenly a hand covered her mouth and Niylah immediately jumped in fright then turned to find the smiling face of her friend Raven, who put a finger over her own mouth, telling her not to make a sound. Then Raven touched Nyliah’s hand to make her turn and look behind her, something Niylah immediately did, and saw all her family as she held a hand over her mouth to stifle her excited scream, while her eyes filled with tears.

Behind Niylah's family appeared Clarke, and two people Niylah did not know, but she assumed that they were her future in-laws, and finally, she could see Lexa who was wearing a swimsuit and held a surfboard under her left arm. Everyone smiled or waved so that they made no sound, which could alert Alicia, and Niylah immediately understood the surprise they wanted to give the model, especially her sister Lexa, and she simply loved it.

Niylah immediately stood up and hugged Raven first so strongly, letting out tears of emotion, and barely saying in her ear: “ THANK YOU !!"

Then everyone started walking towards Nyliah who ran to embrace with her family first, with whom she got even more excited. Lexa passed her and squeezed her shoulder nodding her head, and winking at her as she made her way quietly towards her twin. Luckily Alicia had not heard anything yet as she was so focused on the sound of the waves, and on her thoughts, almost as if she were meditating.

Niylah rushed into Clarke's arms, squeezing her so hard that the artist thought she was going to die of suffocation, but she was as excited as Niylah, from whom she shared many tears of joy, of immense emotion as Nyliah tried to speak to her in a broken voice.

\- God, Clarkie, you did it !!! You really are an Angel, an incredible Angel! Oh my God!! I cannot believe it, and that you have brought my whole family !! This is a dream ... tell me it is not a dream please! - Niylah expressed very excitedly while holding the body of her friend tightly. 

Hello NY !! No, honey, it's not a dream , we're all here, as we were invited to a wedding ... now I imagine that Lexa is approaching your fiancee, to give her the biggest surprise of her life ?! Please tell me what is happening? Where is Alicia, is she in the water? - Clarke asked laughing but also excited and very happy to have been able to make her friend’s dream come true.

\- Ali is standing near the water looking at the ocean, next to her surfboard. She has been there a long time, it seems as she is meditating. Oh, Clarkie, Alicia was so upset and angry when Lexa told her that she could not come to our wedding... you do not know how she cried, I've never seen her like that and Halia told me the same thing. But look at her now, God! She is going to get such a surprise, Lexa is approaching her very quietly, she looks like a cat. - Niylah laughed, making Clarke imagine the scene that was unfolding.

Meanwhile Raven was filming Lexa sneaking up on her sister to capture the moment, along with the rest of the wedding.

Lexa was so happy as she moved closer to her sister who was lost in the magic of the ocean, as she used to do since Lexa could remember. Alicia had a special connection with the great blue, a connection so deep that it always surprised Lexa since she did not have it. The doctor loved the sea too, but not to the degree of her twin, who had always told her that she felt that she had been a mermaid in some past life.

When she was inches from Alicia, Lexa's right hand slapped the left cheek of the model's ass,making her jump.

 

\- Hi, cutie! The last one in the water is a water rat, and again it will be you !! - Lexa said as she ran towards the ocean, while Alicia turned to face the person who had slapped her ass. Alicia finally recognized her twin’s voice which left her in total shock, as she stared at Lexa running towards the water with her surfboard under her left arm, laughing at her twin’s surprise.

\- But ... what ... MON DIEU CAN NOT BE !!! LEXIE? !!!! LEXIEEEEEE !!! DAUGHTER OF A BITCH ... YOU WILL SEE!!! HAHAHA!!! - Alicia answered as her heart leaped with joy, totally excited, in shock and not quite knowing how she lifted her surfboard from the sand and began to run after her sister, who was already paddling with her arms in the water on her board, riding the big wave.

 

Alicia’s eyes filled with tears, and she found it hard to see as she ran towards the ocean, but immediately as she touched the water, she launched herself under a small wave, surfacing on her board, with a huge smile not only on her wet face but also in her soul. There she was, her beloved twin Lexa, surfing at her side, smiling at her and trying to beat her the big wave that approached them, like they did when they were two typical teenagers, on the Australian beaches.

From the shore, on the beach, everyone else had come closer to have a better view of what was happening in the ocean with the twins and everyone was laughing, while Niylah told Clarke in detail what was happening in the water with the sisters. The artist put her hands to her excited face, not being able to hold back a couple of tears of emotion, imagining how wonderful that meeting was, and feeling proud to have been the one that made that epic moment possible.

In the water, the sisters sat side by side on their board's, looking at each other as they laughed at their that wonderful meeting.

\- Lexie, you're a fucking bitch !!! How could you tease with something like that ??! You almost killed me in my miserable anguish !! I swear that one day you will pay dearly for this bad joke little sister! Do not do something like that again to me.

\- Ali, it was not a joke, seriously when we talked it was impossible for me to come, but then an Angel appeared that made it possible for us all to be here - Lexa answered making gestures with her head in the direction of the beach.

\- Who? What the hell are you referring to by "all" ...?

\- Look at the beach - was all Lexa said as she pointed towards the shore.

Alicia turned her head towards the beach where she saw the people standing there, including her parents and her eyes widened as they filled with more tears of emotion, then turned her face back to the happy face of her twin ...

\- Mon Dieu !! Mom and Dad have also come? !! And that is the family of my Niylah ?! God ... God ... what shall I tell them ?! I ... - Alicia began to panic when she noticed the presence of her girlfriend's family, together with her parents and Clarke and Raven, to the laughter of Lexa noticing her fear.

\- Ha ... stop panicking because I'm about to beat you to the wave water rat - Lexa said as she turned her body to ride the huge wave that was approaching them

MERD !! - was all Alicia could answer trying to be quick and not miss the moment, following her sister, who was already jumping up on her board to ride the crest of the huge wave. The model just cursed her.

 

Lexa got up laughing, because once again as when they were teenagers, she beat her sister to the wave. Alicia also managed to ride the crest of the great wave, almost at the same height as Lexa, but with some distance between them to avoid colliding with her twin.

 

.

The doctor entered the gigantic tunnel that the wave began to form, followed by her sister, who laughed at the same time, still excited to be there, surfing with her twin, like they did when they were young, as if that was a dream that until a few minutes ago she did not think it was possible.

 

Suddenly, Alicia felt the need to express her happiness, and under the clear blanket of blue-green water, behind her sister, she cried with all her strength ...

\- Yaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuu !!!! HAHAHA!!!!!

Lexa listened to her sister and began to laugh so much that she almost lost her balance, but she managed to stay on her board, coming out victorious from the aquatic tunnel, with her arms raised, celebrating the new conquest over her sister, who followed her and then plunged into the water, coming to the surface laughing, looking at the sky and simply giving thanks for the miracle of having her sister Lexa there with her.

Everyone present applauded and cheered the talented sister surfers, who now embraced in the water laughing and crying at the same time, while the waves pushed them towards the shore, where they walked still embracing towards their friends and family.

Their friends and family greeted the twins with applause, they were all excited at the beautiful reunion of the twins, that they had just witnessed, so special, that even Becca Woods had to stealthily wipe away some tears that had accumulated in her eyes, something that did not go unnoticed by her attentive, surprised and happy husband.

\- Even now you still cannot beat me ... and I noticed that you have been practicing ... but ... you know ... when one has a natural talent ... - Lexa boasted, dodging a blow on her arm by sister while laughing.

\- You're a fucking bitch and one day I'll beat you, I swear I will, Lexie! - Her sister replied trying to resume breathing normally after so many emotions had suddenly filled her soul.

\- Well, let me know when you plan to because at the moment you are still the water rat ... ha... - Lexa continued to tease her twin.

Raven watched both of the twins as she finally understood the weakness of her friends for those crazy twins Woods who really were beautiful women and their perfect bodies of Olympian goddesses. And although Clarke could not see Lexa, Raven knew they had been intimate, and Raven was more than certain that her friend had discovered Lexa’s body with the touch of her hands.

\- Shut up idiot and come here! I still do not get tired of hugging you and knowing that this is not a dream. God! Thanks, sister!! Thanks for being here and making me so happy, even if you kicked my ass again !! - Alicia said jumping into the arms of her sister who just laughed and wrapped her twin in a big hug.

\- Thank the Angel who made it possible. - Lexa said, nodding to Clarke, who was approaching, holding Niylah’s arm. Alicia looked at Clarke and shook her head, thinking that this blond woman was an Angel, and her twin was lucky to have found her, and Alicia was so happy for her.

Immediately the twin's mother, Becca Woods, threw herself into the arms of her beloved daughter Alicia, who received her with laughter and emotion hugging her. Lexa noticed as always the great difference that her mother made between them, and again in her heart, it hurt her a bit.

But her eyes suddenly met the blues of an Angel, who could not see her, but she could feel her in some special way, who gently took her hand and squeezed it. God! Lexa wanted to kiss her so much, but she just put her arms around her and pulled her into a strong and very meaningful hug, a wet hug as well, since she was soaked, fresh from the sea. But honestly, it did not matter to Clarke and much less to Lexa as she released her emotions, feeling the body of the doctor trembling in her arms with her excited sobs. The artist could not feel better in her life.

\- My God Clarke! I do not know how to give you enough thanks! You do not know what this means to us, and if it had not been for you - Lexa expressed in a trembling voice with tears falling down her cheeks, looking at the face of that Angel who was as excited as she was and Lexa wanted to kiss her, raise her to heaven in her arms and give infinite thanks to the Universe, for having made Clarke enter her life but with a gigantic effort, she managed to stop herself from doing so.

\- Lexa, you're welcome, I loved helping. - Clarke replied laughing holding Lexa's arms, now a little separated from the body of the doctor.

\- Clarke! Mon amour !!! Come here, honey! You have been responsible for all this surprise? !!! You have no idea how much I love you cuñadita !! - Alicia shouted happily, and Clarke when Clarke heard "cuñadita" she felt a little tug at her heart, evidently, Lexa had not told Alicia, that at the moment the situation was somewhat different with her twin sister.

Lexa separated a bit from her Angel, who was approached by an emotional Alicia, who wrapped her arms around her waist and immediately raised her to the sky, turning with Clarke in the air to the laughter of everyone present, and also that of the artist, who could only put her hands on Alicia's muscular and firm shoulders, who turned around laughing with her. Lexa envied her twin so much in those moments and she did not doubt that the connection with her twin was shocking at times.

\- You are an Angel Clarke ... and the angels have to fly !! THANKS, ANGEL THANK YOU FOR THIS WONDERFUL MIRACLE !!! I LOVE YOU!! Well, NY, my love, please do not get jealous, you know I say it with friendly affection ?! - Alicia explained between laughs, looking at her girlfriend who just laughed at ease among their relatives.

\- Ha... my God! Alicia and put me down! You're welcome, it has been a pleasure! - Clarke could finally say from the heights that Alicia held her up to.

Ali, stop flying my Angel whom i love so much - Lexa said almost without thinking, and suddenly noticed what she had just said in front of everyone present, and especially in front of Clarke, who was lowered slowly to the floor by Alicia, who without thinking embraced her twin again and kissed her cheeks.

Lexa lowered her head somewhat regretful at her words but was rescued by Niylah, who took hold of the hand of her fiancee, after she finally let go of Clarke, after giving her one last kiss on her forehead, to bring her closer to her family and make the introductions.

Alicia's legs were shaking, as she very politely extended her hand out to Niylah's father, to introduce herself. Nyliah was enchanted by her fiancée as she laughed noticing the nerves of the model, like Lexa, Raven, and the Woods. Clarke who stayed standing next to Lexa, suddenly grabbed the doctor's arm, surprising the brunette, who looked at her immediately, losing herself in that smiling and beautiful face.

\- Tell me what is happening? What face does Alice have as she meets her future in-laws? - Clarke asked bringing her face to Lexa's wet shoulder.

\- Ha ... oh if only you good see her face, it's a picture! The poor thing is very nervous! I think she's even pissing jer, but since she's wet she does not notice ... hahaha! - Lexa said making Clarke laugh immediately as she imagining the scene.

\- Oh God, do not be bad ... hahaha ... poor Alicia! What a moment!

Lexa was so grateful that her words had not negatively affected Clarke, who was more aware of all the emotion that was going on around the surprised happy couple, more than what the doctor could say.

For the brunette to feel the hand of the artist holding her arm, as she whispered in Lexa’ ear, honestly touched her heart. An agitated heart, that at that point was jumping with happiness, now taking the liberty of resting her hand on Clarke's, to start walking with her towards the mansion.

They all started to walk back at Alicia's house after Niylah was formally introduced to Gustus and Rebecca Woods, who greeted her with happiness to finally meet the woman who had been able to win the heart of their very liberal model daughter. Alicia was the one laughing now internally, seeing her fiancee shake her parents' hand full of nerves.

Gustus obviously wrapped Nyliah in one of his bear hugs, welcoming her to the Woods family, while Becca, embraced her somewhat less enthusiastic then placed a kiss on each cheek, and also welcomed her family. Niylah was also very nervous finally meeting her in-laws, and then introducing them to her family.

The younger sisters of Niylah looked at Alicia without being able to believe it, they were with no other than the famous model Alicia Woods there in front of them, now greeting them with kisses and hugs, as if she had known them all her life, telling them how cute they were, and how nice too.

When Alicia stood in front of the twins, she immediately turned around looking for her twin Lexa, gesturing with her head towards the adolescent twins who were laughing at the same time, more nervous than anything else.

Alicia hugged the twins together, laughing with them, when Emily, took out her phone as she asked Alicia if she could take a picture of Alicia standing in the middle of the younger twins, to which the laughing model agreed to, hugging both of them, giving them each a kiss, while Emily took the pictures before the laughter of all the people present and a little shame of Niylah, who covered her face with her hands. Her sisters could not be doing that right ?!

\- NY, my love, I'm in love with your sisters! They are so cuties !! And they are twins, like me and Lexie! Hahahahaha ... they are divine!

\- My God, my sisters are not heavenly - Niylah said to her little sisters who were still held by the muscular arms of the famous model.

\- Ny, do not be like that with the chiquis, they're adorable! But now that we all know each other, we should go to the house to celebrate! And by the way, THANKS TO ALL FOR COMING !! WE LOVE YOU!!! - Alicia expressed between laughter and excitement, with her arms on the shoulders of the younger twins who stuck out their tongues at the same time to their older sister Niylah.

Julie and Claire looked at each other with wide eyes, biting their lips, shaking their heads, they wanted to scream with excitement, but they managed to contain themselves when they saw the serious expression on the face of their older sister, who stared at them with sharp knives in her eyes to tell them not to make any more nonsense with her fiancée.

The group returned to the mansion, where after the twins Woods bathed and changed clothes, went to the huge balcony/terrace to celebrate with a glass of the best French champagne that Alicia always kept in her refrigerator.

The families chatted for a while, catching up, getting to know each other a bit more, and Niylah especially making it clear to their sisters that they could not upload any pictures with Alicia, or announce anything about their wedding to anyone, not their friends, nor in social networks, for the privacy especially of the famous model, who did not want to announce her wedding in public until afterwards. Julie and Claire snorted, but they understood how important the silence was for the moment, although they were dying to upload the photos to their social networks and tell all their friends, that their older sister was about to be the wife of none other than the beautiful Alice Woods.

After almost an hour and a half, everyone left to do what they had to organize the wedding. The parents of the Woods informed Alicia and her fiancee that they had arranged everything with the Four Seasons Resort Hotel, where the entire entourage was staying. Alicia immediately wanted everyone to move to the mansion as there were plenty of rooms to accommodate everyone, but the guests declined the kind invitation, making the model understand that it was much better for them to stay at the hotel. The brunette protested a little but accepted the desire of the majority, it was definitely not a day to argue, she told herself. 

Alicia and Niylah were in agreement with the arrangements that Becca and Gustus had made with the hotel, to celebrate their wedding and the party afterwards, as well being very happy that the Managers of the Resort had guaranteed their absolute discretion and silence about the famous model’s marriage that was being held there.

Then everyone said goodbye to each other to begin the preparations. The couple could not be happier, all the family and friends they wanted were there, and finally, their dream would come true. After saying goodbye to the guests, Alicia and Niylah did not stop jumping in happiness together, kissing and hugging each other to Halia's laughter. Suddenly happiness had filled the mansion and everything was wonderful. Halia thanked the supreme lord in heaven for that beautiful miracle, which was possible thanks to that angel named Clarke, with whom Halia fell in love immediately. That girl was really special and Halia could feel it right away. Halia’s heart really wished that her beloved girl Lexa would soon be as happy as her sister Alicia and that she would definitely be with that Angel, although she was not sure what kind of relationship they had, since they did not act like a couple, she would say, rather as friends, but she would swear there was something else there.

During the following hours, all were dedicated to their tasks to carry out the wedding. The brides were separated for hair, makeup and to put on their wedding dresses. Clarke with the help of Raven turned to music, talking and practicing with the hotel orchestra. The Woods family helped Alicia, and the Winters helped Niylah. The wedding was scheduled for six o'clock in the afternoon on the beach, where the employees of the luxurious Resort worked hastily so that everything was impeccably perfect, as Mrs. Rebecca Woods had explicitly requested when speaking with the manager.

 

.

At five forty-five the guests began to arrive, sitting in their places. In addition to the party that had flown from the mainland, there were some close friends of Alicia who lived on the island, whom she had known for several years. With whom she could count on their absolute discretion as well as Halia and her beautiful family, her husband Joe and their five children. Her eldest daughter, who was married, also attended with her husband and two young children.

Clarke, aided by Raven, moved ahead of the small orchestra ready to perform the two different songs she had chosen for the individual entrances of the brides.

Lexa and her mother were sitting in the first row to the left of the altar, next to Halia and her husband. While in the first row to the right of the altar was Niylah’s mother and her sisters. Everyone was very excited and happy, awaiting the first entry, which would be Alicia on the arm of her proud and very excited father Gustus.

When Gustus saw his daughter dressed in that very simple but beautiful white wedding dress, and her hair carefully arranged with flowers in it, his eyes filled with tears, which he had to hide so as not to cause his very Nervous daughter to cry, who had been taken care of by her twin sister for a few minutes a while ago to calm her down.

A person in the orchestra approached Clarke to let her know that they were going to start with the song's entrance for Alicia. The artist nodded smiling, approaching the microphone ready to begin.

Angel was beautifully dressed in a short salmon dress, with sandals that stylized her long, well-shaped legs. Her blond hair was loose in waves that fell on her shoulders like waterfalls, and a colorful natural flower was behind her right ear. Raven had made her perfectly, and Lexa was lost in that magnificent image of the woman she undoubtedly loved from the depths of her soul.

The doctor also wore a short dress that fitted rather tight to her perfect body, but it was navy blue, with black heels. Her long chestnut hair, billowed loose on her right shoulder, she also a flower behind her left ear. It was a very traditional requirement for weddings on the island, women had to wear a natural flower in their hair. Lexa was also perfectly made up, and completed her image with a pair of hoops in the shape of tears of diamonds and diamonds, along with a choker that matched the hoops.

The orchestra began to play the notes of the song of Ed Sheeran "Thinking out loud" and Alicia who was holding her father's arm could not contain a laugh that immediately surprised her father, who looked at her without understanding what was happening to his daughter. Until that moment Alicia did not know what song Clarke would sing for her entrance, and when she heard it was Ed's song, the song she had once told her sister that she would like to hear in her "never wedding", she simply could not believe it and was not able to stop laughing. After a minute, Alicia managed to control herself, and finally, she nodded at her father to start walking slowly her arm, while Clarke was singing.

".... And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well, I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am

So, honey, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are

When my hair is all but gone and my memory fades  
And the crowds do not remember my name  
When my hands do not play the strings the same way (mmm ...)  
I know you will still love me the same

'Cause, honey, your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen  
And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory  
I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's all part of a plan  
Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand

That, baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
Thinking out loud  
But maybe we found love right where we are  
Oh, baby, we found love right where we are  
And we found love right where we are…”

The guests were all standing, looking at the somewhat comical and also emotional entrance of Alicia, smiling with her father. Everyone marveled at the beauty of the first bride, and at how simple her dress was, but charming.

When they finally reached the altar, Alicia gave a very special look to her sister, who was trying to contain her laughter. The model showed the middle finger to her twin discreetly as Alicia knew that Lexa was making fun of her at those times to have told Clarke to sing that song for her entry, which incidentally had been a wonderful version though. Angel's voice was really amazing and so full of feelings, she felt blessed to have her in the family, and especially singing there at her wedding.

After a couple of minutes, the orchestra began to play the chords of the song "From this moment" by Shania Twain. Niylah took hold of her stepfather's arm waiting for the moment to enter, she simply got too excited to hear the song that that beautiful Angel of a friend that she had chosen to sing for her entrance. Clarke's voice began to sing the romantic song and everyone present turned to see the second and very excited bride, who smiled between some tears that fell slowly down her cheeks.

Alicia standing at the altar waiting for Nyliah could not stop tears from failing, seeing that beauty of a woman who walked slowly towards her, the one who had stolen her protected heart and with whom she had no doubt, wanted to continue living from that moment on, sharing everything

“…From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on

From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love, I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on

I give my hand to you with all my heart  
I can't wait to live my life with you  
I can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you…”

Undoubtedly, Clarke's incredible and magical voice made the beautiful moment even more meaningful and special, causing more than one guest to wipe tears away as the bride passed by, who halfway stopped looking at those present and she lost herself once more in the bright green eyes that watched her with devotion from the altar, almost as excited as she was.

At that time Niylah knew that what she was about to do was not a crazy spur of the moment decision, but it was what her heart dictated and she knew that she was not wrong, even in such a short time, and almost without knowing each other deeply. But in those days, weeks, that she had shared with that woman so special and extraordinary, as well as very beautiful, who had an even more wonderful soul, she had discovered someone who complimented her in so many ways, as she never felt with anyone in her life , and it had nothing to do with her fame or her money. Alicia had shown her paradise and there Nyliah wanted to stay the time for the time that God determined for both, as she was sure how much she loved the model, she knew that Alicia was very reciprocal, and she felt blessed and grateful, and the song that Clarke beautifully interpreted, it simply reflected deeply what she felt at that moment for Alicia Yasmin Woods.

“…From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on

You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you…”

Lexa concentrated on the wonderful Angel who sang the beautiful song that thrilled everyone with her magical voice. Lexa was lost in Clarke’s essence, in her soul, in the light that illuminated her. The angels’ voice so unique and special that it touched every fiber of Lexa’s soul and was sincerely something she had never felt in her life.

Listening to Clarke sing that way was simply something Lexa would never forget, because the artist sang with so much feeling, from the depths of her heart, that each note moved the smallest fiber of her soul as she shuddered, falling in love with Clarke even more if possible.

 

The only thing that the doctor regretted was that Clarke was singing the song for her sister's wedding with Niylah, wishing instead that the lyrics were a reflection of the artist's feelings for her, but secretly inside, Lexa allowed herself to dream for a very brief moment that it was, lighting her face with a very special smile.

“…From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on…”

When Niylah finally arrived at the altar, her stepfather handed her over to the hands of the emotional bride Alicia, who held them and approached the blonde, placed a short but tender kiss on her lips, at the moment the pastor who would marry them the microphone he held in his hands, and joked with the two women in love.

Ermmm... I have not said that the brides could kiss - The entire audience began to laugh as they took their places.

 

Clarke, who laughed along with the other guests, was helped by Raven, to take her to her seat, sitting next to her, before the watchful eye of Lexa, who was thinking how much she would have liked to sit next to her, tell her how wonderful she was singing those songs, and also how beautiful she looked that night. But Lexa consoled herself by saying that she would do it at the first opportunity.

The ceremony was brief, something that the brides appreciated since they were very nervous and excited. When the pastor finally asked for the rings, Lexa approached the altar, offering the open box containing the beautiful gold rings for the brides.

Then Alicia was the first to take the ring, while the pastor had told her that she could recite her vows. But the model was so concentrated, lost in the eyes of her beloved, that a long silence dragged on until Lexa gave her sister a little nudge in her side, bringing her twin back to the moment, making everyone laugh, including the brides and the pastor, who was still waiting.

\- My beautiful and sweet NY, I want our spirits to be eternal companions of unparalleled adventures, and that our bodies are sincere lovers until the end of our days. I promise to take care of you, grow with you, respect you and without a doubt, love you with my whole being. -

Please accept this ring as a symbol of this deep love I feel for you, a love that will only grow day by day.

\- Niylah Katherine Winter, do you accept as your wife, Alicia Yasmin Woods, to love her, respect her and take care of her until death separates you?

Yes, I accept.

Niylah could not stop a couple of tears from running down her cheeks, while Alicia's trembling hands placed the ring on her finger. Then she took a deep breath before saying her vows.

\- My beautiful Ali, I love you as you are, the wonderful and so special woman that you have shown me that you are in such a short time, and with who I am madly in love and with whom I want to live all that this existence can offer us, and for that I promise to walk by your side the rest of the way, listen to you at all times and learn from you every day of our lives. I will always believe in you and celebrate each of your triumphs and enjoy everything that the future holds for us. You are the best of my life and I promise to laugh with you, accompany you in difficult times and grow together all the days of our lives. Please accept this ring as a symbol of my eternal love for you.

Alicia Yasmin Woods, do you accept as your wife, Niylah Katherine Winter, to love her, respect her and take care of her until death separates you?

\- Yes…. I accept with all my heart.

Niylah with great effort managed to put the ring on Alicia's finger, as her hands trembled and her vision was clouded with tears as the free hand of her beloved, rose to her cheek drying her face tenderly, a gesture that touched all those present, that more than one let out an "awwwww ...".

\- With the power that God has given me, i bless this noble union of these two beautiful souls in love, I pronounce them with great joy, officially wives .... The Brides can kiss now.

The joy was released among all the guests and thousands of colorful flower petals began to rain on everyone, while Alicia kissed Niylah with sweetness and fervor, both smiled at the same time, letting themselves be carried away by the passionate kiss, and the guests began to whistle and laugh.

They walked together from the altar, under the rain of flowers and some traditional rice that friends and family released into the air. Alicia and Niylah could barely see where they were walking, but without problems they managed to reach the exit, heading to the place where they would carry out a short and very traditional photo session, of them and with their parents. They had picked a very strategic place, it was was a point on a small hill, near the ocean, where the reddish sun was slowly setting, painting the sky with a ray of beautiful colors that took everyone's’'s breath away.

The brides ran to the chosen place where they embraced and contemplated the beautiful sunset, kissing and expressing the love and happiness they felt, while the photographer took some shots of the newly married couple. At the same time, the guests slowly left their seats and headed to where the celebration dinner and dancing would take place throughout the night.

On her way, Lexa lost no time and dodging people, approached Clarke, who was holding by Raven's arm, who stopped walking upon seeing the presence of an enthusiastic doctor

Raven immediately excused herself with Clarke, to go to the bathroom, something Lexa thanked enormously, smiling at the detective and nodding her head. Raven answered Lexa’s thanks by nodding her head, then walking away from them.

Lexa approached Clarke and somewhat nervously took Clarke's hand gently, who already knew who her new companion was to walk to the party area with. Lexa’s perfume was instantly recognizable, and without being able to hide a slight smile, realizing that Raven was definitely helping Lexa in everything she could to bring her closer to her and although she was surprised by that change in Latin, she did not dislike her for it in the least.

Clarke had left New York wounded, confused, feeling betrayed, disappointed, and she did not know what else she felt after learning of such an unpleasant secret from the woman she was falling so madly in love with. She hated feeling as vulnerable as she ever felt in her life, not even when her world became completely dark, and the lights disappeared from her eyes at twelve years of age.

Then, on that plane something changed inside her, her anger, her pain calmed down as if something strange had possessed her inside and healed her, calming the internal fury in some way, filling her with a warm light in which she let herself be wrapped in. Clarke just couldn't help it, and it all had to do with the same woman who had caused the pain in the first place.

In the hours that Clarke managed to sleep on the flight, she had a very strange dream. Clarke was on the beach, walking along the blue sea, under a beautiful bright sun that almost blinded her, the waves reached the beach of white sand, kissing her feet, while some birds flew over the ocean in search of food, or enjoying that beautiful sea wind that caressed her face. Everything was wonderful, simply because of the incredible fact that she could see again and she loved her, it moved her, filled her with joy and life. Clarke had missed her sight so much, to be able to see the beauty that surrounds us and that we never really appreciate enough. When suddenly the sweet voice of a woman surprised her, bringing her out of her thoughts.

-Clarke isn’t it truly beautiful ...?

Clarke turned to the woman, to find a beautiful image, of a woman about her age she would say, or perhaps a little younger. Her eyes were blue-green very sparkling and very special, they were hypnotic. The woman’s face was very beautiful, bright and smiling with very delicate features, and full lips, that reminded her of Lexa’s as Clarke thought for a moment of the possibility that maybe this was Lexa? But that was not her voice ...

\- Lexa? - Clarke asked hesitantly.

\- No, I'm not Lexa, but I'm someone who knew her well - the woman responded as she smiled with mischief while winking at Clarke.

\- Oh ... but where are we? - The artist questioned, without knowing what to ask, being a little amazed at the very special image of that woman.

\- In a place that I love, I have always loved being near the sea - the woman simply replied closing her eyes for a moment looking around her, gesturing with her arms, opening them as if she could fly.

\- But ... I do not understand ... how can I see? And why am I here? Who are you? - Clarke let out all the questions that accumulated in her mind suddenly, before the smiling look of the woman, who came a little closer to her.

\- Oh, those are many questions, dear Clarke ... But come, do not fear, walk with me a little.

The woman who conveyed a great peace and warmth, wrapped her arm around Clarke’s shoulders, then took hold of the artists hand with her own, not in a forced way, but very friendly, and at the simple touch, Clarke could feel a very strong energy coming from that woman, not unpleasant, on the contrary, it was very nice she would say, and definitely very special.

\- Your beautiful eyes can see because you are in a very special place within yourself. You see, all human beings have it, but very few reach it or to feel it within themselves. It is where the force that drives us to feel life, to feel really alive, to connect with other human beings, to open our hearts and love them. But when we are hurt or disappointed as in your case, for everything darkens, and you can no longer reach that beautiful place within you, and the erroneous mechanism of defense that lies in our complicated existential minds, leads us to judge humans, to punish, to feel resentment and finally to hate that being who a little while ago we loved madly.

The words of that woman impacted on Clarke's heart and mind, causing her to immediately rethink her own story with Lexa.

\- There are very special human beings Clarke, beings that can reach that place full of light and inner love, that are able to forgive, to heal, to give a second and even third chance to that loved one. Because at the end of the day they know that no one is free from sins or mistakes in life and that human existence is, in reality, a school for the soul, that in each life evolves, transforms, learns and especially the mistakes you make.

\- And are you telling me all this, so that I forgive Lexa? Is it all about my disappointment and my anger, and feeling humiliated, betrayed in my confidence? - Clarke asked a little irritated, thinking who was this strange woman to come to say those things about her private life.

\- Clarke, look at me ... you must let out that dark cloud that is covering your soul. I know you are hurt, because you love her, but you do not know the pain that led Lexa to commit that mistake, in addition to having committed it before you appeared in her life, returning the light to her soul. Do not distance yourself from the light, from the compassion that has always guided your existence. You are a brave being, full of light that radiates to other less enlightened beings. A being that inspires many to see that light in the midst of shadows.

\- You still have not told me who you are? - Clarke now wanted to know who this woman was with such profound and wise words. Was she a divine, angelic being who had appeared to somehow encourage her?

\- Does it matter who I really am dear Clarke ..? I have only come to advise you to let it go, to let the light that exists in your beautiful soul shine again, and you will only achieve it by setting aside that erroneous feeling of betrayal if you really meditate it because there has not been.

Clarke was silent, walking beside that strange but very special woman, whom she had almost no doubt was some kind of Angel. A part of Clarke was still hurting inside, but definitely, the light began to shine on those shadows slowly. Her mind was opening, thinking that it was true, that it had happened before she came to Lexa's life.

At the same time, Clarke imagined that it took a lot of courage and some time to confess such a secret. Her heart suddenly fell to the white sand under her feet, somewhat embarrassed, as she stopped walking immediately, and now feeling a little foolish to have felt so betrayed, when in fact there was no betrayal, but the damn little time that she and Lexa had, in which there was no time to sit down and talk about the past.

Clarke finally understood that Lexa had most likely been lost in that horrible place, carried away by the pain of the loss of her wife, whom she had clearly loved so much. How could she have been so stupid ?! Clarke cursed herself, and how could she have been so hard on the doctor. Who was she to judgeLexa’s past and how she had survived such pain?!

Clarke could not help but feel the tears accumulate in her eyes, clouding her eyes, when the steps next to her also stopped, and before she could say anything, the arms of that angelic woman wrapped her in her arms tightly, feeling that a huge light and pure love filled her inwardly, touching her to the depths of her soul.

\- Now do not punish yourself so hard, and do not be afraid Clarke ... you are a being of light and you will know how to illuminate Lexa’ soul, she will do it with you. Just be patient, and give her time to tell you about her past, her pain, to open up to you, so that your enormous love heals her deep wounds.

Clarke was carried away by the heat and light of that Angel, and her wise words. Closing her eyes as she was blinded by an intense light of white, blue and pink around them. When she opened them again, the darkness had returned, she was no longer on that beach, but back on that private jet now listening to the voice of the stewardess waking Lexa, who had apparently fallen asleep at her side, still holding her legs on her lap.

The first impulse Clarke felt was wanting to hug Lexa, telling her that she had been a fool to feel that way and how much she regretted her aggression and her cold distance from her. But Clarke knew she could not just do that all of a sudden. She held back, remembering the words of the angelic being of whom she had a clear picture of in her mind, and whom she knew she would never forget ... "Be patient ... give her time ..." And although Clarke had asked Lexa for that time, that she needed to give Lexa permission to explain about that dark past in her life. She felt that the doctor needed time to feel secure in trusting her with something so private, so profound.

\- From that moment, Clarke could not avoid dealing with everything that had happened since she had found out about Lexa, and needed to let Lexa know that she was no longer angry, that she no longer held a grudge or judged her. That she was there for her, without grievance, just waiting for her to feel safe enough to share that part of her life.

\- Now she was there walking with Lexa, after feeling so many emotions in that beautiful ceremony, feeling the warmth of Lexa’s body next to hers, the softness of Lexa’s hand in hers, guiding her to the place where the party would take place. And although a silence had settled between them, it was not uncomfortable but rather a respectful silence between them.

\- Clarke, first I want to tell you that you took my breath away when I saw you. You look so beautiful tonight, that I could not stop looking at you, and it was not just me.

\- Oh, God Lexa ... stop ... hahaha ... or I'm going to believe you and that will leave me with an inflated ego - Clarke joked a little nervously and with a clearly flushed face at the compliment of the doctor, who smiled at her side noticing Clarke’s shyness.

\- Hahaha ... no, it's totally true and I needed to tell you and I hope it does not bother you. And those songs that you have sung beautifully, God Clarke, you have made my mother excited, and you have no idea how much that means !! Becca Woods does not get excited about anything! But your voice has simply made the miracle! And it does not surprise me ... you have a huge talent and you should be more serious with it, I have tried to get you some time in some recording studio ... and.

\- Hey ... is that maybe you want to be my manager Lexa? That would be like too much, don’t you think?. Thanks for your words, but I think that at the moment I like to continue singing in the pub and having fun. The thing about being serious and getting me to record, well ... hmmm ... I'm not ready sorry.

\- You're welcome, Angel ... but I insist you should think about it.

\- Ok ... stop calling me like that please ...to you I'm Clarke. The least I can say is that you are an Angel - Clarke said very sincerely, especially in the way she now felt about the woman at her side.

\- Do not say that ... because no matter what you think, to me you are, and I'm sure you are also for those children you teach them with such dedication and love every day in high school, to be free, to create, not to feel different, or sad because they cannot see with their eyes. You, my dear Clarke, you are an "Angel of Light" because you must never forget the light that you radiate, not only to those children but also to some adults.

\- I - Clarke was simply speechless. What Lexa had just said so sincere had touched her in her heart and soul. But Lexa did not let her feel obliged to have to answer her, taking away the burden of trying to find the words.

\- We have arrived ... do you need to talk to the members of the orchestra again? - Lexa asked, taking her away from her deep feelings to the artist, who nervously smiled nodding.

 

\- Ermmm. Yes, please…

\- Here they are ... And Raven is getting closer too. So I will leave you again in good hands Angel - Lexa said gently, beginning to let go of Clarke’s arm.

\- Yes, thank you ... and Lexa …

\- Yes…?

\- I…. This ... well, we'll talk later ... - Clarke cursed herself for looking so silly, but she could not really find the words. She just wanted to be alone with the doctor, and talk.

\- Of course ... I hope to dance with you later if it does not bother you. - Lexa answered in a cheerful and relaxed tone, squeezing her hand, before letting go.

\- I... of course I will love too - Clarke finally answered

Lexa moved away from Clarke when Raven finally reached them, although she did not want it, she knew that she had to let Clarke breathe a little, give her space, and she did not want to make mistakes. But she felt something different in Clarke, something positive, as if that anger, that resentment had remained in New York, and that gladly cheered her soul, while her heart was beating so fast, causing a smile to settle on her face as she walked to the table where her parents were already seated, waiting for her.


	23. When I fall in love

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2mwdkih)

 

The orchestra began to play the opening chords of Bryan Adams' song, "Where Angels fear to tread," while Clarke's serious and magical voice began to sing as the brides stepped onto the dancefloor for their dance.

Niylah was in paradise listening to that beautiful and romantic song that the voice of her beautiful friend was singing a song that reflected her heart so much in those moments. While Alicia's face was pure smiles which illuminated from her soul as she took Nyliah in her arms to begin to dance slowly with her.

"... well I'm wrapped around your finger  
I'm never letting go  
you know I'm happy just to linger  
and let the feeling flow

this must be an illusion  
I know this can not be real  
but right here and right now  
this is paradise I feel ... "

Lexa's eyes were on the tender couple of lovers who danced in the center of the room, but soon her vision was lost behind them, in the most beautiful image she would remember for the rest of her life. It was so beautiful to see Clarke sing with so much feeling, closing her eyes, bringing her hands to her chest several times, as if feeling everything, every word, every note inside her. And yes, for Lexa to be there and listen to her sweet Angel sing, it was "her paradise ..."

“... I never thought I'd find someone to move me  
someone who could see right thru me  
you found your way into my head  
where even angels fear to tread

don't wanna go out walkin  
don't wanna take a drive  
don't wanna move from this sweet spot baby  
while this feelin's still alive…”

Slowly relatives and friends began to form couples to dance, surrounding the happy wives, dancing to such a romantic theme, and Lexa would have given her life to be able to do the same with Clarke, because the lyrics of that song only reflected what she felt for the artist in an incredible way but unfortunately Clarke was the one who was singing so beautifully the song, so Lexa settled for continuing to enjoy her beautiful voice.

“…the way we fit together  
it's like we're meant to be  
and right here and right now  
this is paradise to me.

I never thought I'd find someone to move me  
someone who could see right thru me  
you found your way into my head  
where even angels fear to tread…”

At the end of the song the very excited Winter -Woods couple separated, looking into each other's bright eyes for a brief moment, with their foreheads still pressed together, smiling from the depths of their souls and then melting into a sweet kiss that all the guests applauded and cheered.

Then the brides and guests took their seats for the great and delicious dinner. The brides sat at the main table next to their parents. While at another table, Niylah's sisters, Emily, Julie, and Claire, sat next to Raven, Clarke and Lexa.

Clarke sitting between Lexa and Raven, the artist despite being a little nervous, was very animated chatting about various topics, such as anecdotes with children in high school, and the current affairs in the country, in addition to enjoying the great food.

The twins Julie and Claire did not stop asking Lexa about her famous model twin Alicia Woods, who thought the fanaticism of those teenagers with her twin was so funny. Clarke was thinking the same thing, and she understood somehow that Alicia Woods was an almost Hollywood-like personality, and to the younger twins it was an epic moment, to be there in the same place with the celebrity and to top that now that famous model was now their sister-in-law, the girls were in another galaxy.

Although the funniest thing for Clarke was to notice that one of the twins, Claire, apparently had a special interest in Lexa, asking about her life and her work. Claire even complained that maybe he would soon have to wear glasses since she noticed certain problems with her eyesight. The artist began to laugh a little at how obvious the teenager was being, in addition to noticing that Lexa also seemed to be noticing, for her nervous responses and giggles.

Lexa, on the other hand, began to notice the great interest of the twin Claire in her, more than in her famous sister and she did nothing but blush, feeling uncomfortable with the situation since she was not like Alicia, and the idea of being the center of attention was not really her thing, but she did not want to be discourteous to the teenager so she tried to smile and be nice all the time, but limiting herself in her answers. It also caused her a bit of embarrassment as she could see certain gestures in Clarke's face sitting next to her, who was laughing, or raising her eyebrows as if she had also noticed the teenager's moves towards the doctor.

At one point, Clarke excused herself by standing up, asking where the restroom was. Raven was engaged in a very entertaining talk with Emily, and did not notice her friend, but Lexa did immediately, taking advantage of Clarke's need, and rose from her seat to stand at Clarke’s side to guide Clarke to the restroom Lexa needed to get away from the table for a moment, and from Claire, who did not take her blue eyes off her, as if she was contemplating an Olympian goddess. And Lexa wondered how the hell Alicia did that, how she handled all that constant attention of the people without it bothering her.

Please, can someone tell me where the restroom is? - Clarke asked

Oh, Clarke, I will take you there. - Lexa immediately said taking hold of Clarke’s arm.

Clarke smiled faintly at Lexa’s reaction, she was amused by how desperate the doctor was to get away from her new teen fan and her endless questions.

Well, let's go, doctor. Claire, for her part, glared at Clarke, she worshiped her sister's friend, but not at that moment, and she knew that she could not follow them since it would be too obvious.

She cursed Clarke internally, while smile a fake smile watching them walk away together arm in arm.

Hahaha ... you have been saved by the blind woman - Clarke boasted laughing as she walked with Lexa in the direction of the restroom.

Hahahaha, thank you! I was about to run away ... God! I have always wondered how my sister is able to handle all that fame and attention of strangers all the time. I think I would only run away- Lexa commented between laughter.

Well, let's say that in spite of you and Alicia being twins, you are definitely different. And I would also say that if you were a model like your twin you would learn, or you would get used to that attention, it's part of the fame. It is clear that you could not run away from your fans all the time - Clarke explained while Lexa nodded, agreeing with what the artist said.

You seem to know a little about the subject ... well, I imagine that you will have your fans who will see you and listen to you often in the pub. - Clarke noticed a slight tone of jealousy in Lexa ’s voice.

Oh my God no ... I do not think I have any fans ... the public that goes to the pub changes constantly. Also more than anything they go there to distract themselves with friends a little, not to see me or to listen to me precisely. - Clarke answered very confidently and sure of her words.

I do not think you have any idea how much you like people, Angel ... I would even say that that first night I went to the pub, it was because to my best friend, Octavia and her boyfriend Lincoln, who are great admirers of yours, and who usually go to that pub just to listen to you, and they talked so much about you, of your voice, of your music, and they pushed me to go just to see you. - Lexa explained with pride and joy remembering that night in which everything began, the night in which a precious Angel crossed her path and changed everything.

Seriously…?! Wow ... well, I hope I did not disappoint your friends with my singing ... - Lexa's story had made Clarke a little nervous and to lighten the atmosphere she could think of nothing better than to tease Lexa a little.  
Oh, believe me you did not disappoint ... it was one of the best nights of my life. And it was not just because of the good company of my friends, but because of the wonderful and talented artist that I heard and from whom ... - Lexa managed to stop in time, before letting out what she really wanted to say, but Clarke was not silly and she was somewhat shocked and flushed.  
Adore ... - Lexa finally said nervously, as they arrived at the toilets, before the silence of Clarke, who lowered her head biting her lower lip, somewhat tense, but with a very slight smile on her flushed face.

Well, we have arrived ... let me help you with the door.

Lexa guided Clarke in silence to a cubicle and held open the door which closed behind the artist. Lexa approached the sink, to cool off a bit. She felt like she had just caught fire by her few words, cursing herself for it internally. Heavens! it was so hard to hold back having Clarke by her side, not letting her feelings slip out, like a silly teenager. And then she had to deal with Claire who was acting the same as she was. Clarke, who immediately left the cubicle after pulling the chain, making Lexa jump as she was focused on how silly and exposed she was with the artist. Lexa immediately reacted by approaching Clarke, to guide her to approach the sink.

After the artist washed her hands even in that uncomfortable silence, she wiped them with a towel that Lexa offered her kindly. But as soon as she finished she suddenly grabbed Lexa's hand, surprising the doctor.

Lexa was almost out of breath when she turned towards the artist meeting those beautiful blue eyes, and Clarke's smiling face, who seemed nervous biting her lower lip. The artist without saying any more, pulled the doctor's hand to as she moved her face closer to Lexa’s. Lexa imagined that a kiss was imminent, opening her eyes open wide in surprise, Lexa could not believe it and only took time to take a very nervous breath, preparing herself for the wonderful and very unexpected moment, but so desired.

When she was about to feel the lips of that beautiful Angel on her own, the door of the restroom suddenly opened, and Claire entered laughing with someone who came in behind her, making both Lexa and Clarke move apart immediately, as they jumped in fright at the abrupt entrance.

Claire looked at them in shock, immediately her face became serious and quite disillusioned at what she had been about to witness when her sister pushed her into the restroom behind her laughing with Raven.

Both Lexa and Clarke felt that there was already a crowd around them, as they apologized to all of them, and they tried to leave the room as soon as possible, before the somewhat killer and serious look of Claire, who simply cursed herself for not having noticed that something was happening between Clarke and the doctor at the table, and that she had acted so foolishly carried away by her teenage hormones, exposing herself too much to Lexa, who had impacted her as much as Alicia. The older twins were so similar, but the doctor for her was even more interesting than the famous model because she seemed to be a real nerd like her. Dr. Alexandria Woods had a brilliant mind, an incredible natural beauty, and for Claire that was simply perfection and she dreamt of a woman that she would like to find in her life someday. Claire clearly envied Clarke's luck at this moment.

Leaving the room, both Lexa and Clarke did not speak, the silence had returned between them, trying to get back to the table as soon as possible, both felt that they had been about to make a mistake, and they were becoming more aware of it and it made them feel uncomfortable.

They were grateful internally to each other for keeping quiet on their walk back to the bathroom, and immediately after they returned to their places, a waitress approached Clarke to warn her that it was time for her mini-recital. The artist excused herself with Lexa, to leave the table, accompanied by Emily, with whom she went where the orchestra was before the confused eyes of Lexa. Reflecting on what had happened a few minutes ago in the restroom ... "Had Clarke been about to kiss her ...?" Lexa’s heart began to beat in a hurry, at the slightest possibility that was true, but at the same time, it confused her. Because suddenly between the New York airport and that moment a short while ago, Clarke’s attitude had changed with her, as if she had become closer to her and in a very friendly way.

Clarke felt like she could breathe again. She had been about to commit such a big stupidity, like kissing Lexa right there in the restroom. Had alcohol affected her senses? They had spoken clearly of taking time, even with a deep, meaningful talk with the doctor, and she was there as a teenager with hormones out of control, wanting to kiss Lexa. "Shit Clarke, what the hell ?! you need an urgent cold water bath ... "and she was so grateful that the waitress appeared just in time, and took her out of such an embarrassing moment, she did not even want to think that she could be in the doctor’s thoughts at that moment. But now she tried to concentrate on the repertoire of songs she had to sing for her friend and for Alicia, that was the best thing and what she should do.

When Clarke arrived at the orchestra, she spoke for a few minutes with them, to be ready, as well as the family of Niylah who had all approached her, taking their positions with the instruments, before the attentive looks of the guests, especially from a very excited Niylah.

Hello everyone, well as everyone knows, we are at the beautiful wedding of our dear friends and family Niylah and Alicia, congratulations to them by the way. And like none of those present, because we have had time to go shopping for gifts, at least if you allow me, I can give you a mini concert with the wonderful and talented "The Winters" and the Great hotel orchestra. So I hope you like it.

Everyone present applauded, whistled, cheered while now the lights focused on Clarke and the band "The Winters", as they called themselves Niylah's relatives, and behind them the hotel's orchestra.

Clarke started to play her guitar, which was strapped over her body, playing the chords of Bryan Adams' song, "Have you ever really loved a woman?" Then she followed her select repertoire with "Flying", "Heaven", "Everything I do, I do it for you", "I'm ready". While Niylah was applauding, singing and whistling like a crazy fan, before the enormous laughter of her wife at her side, who at her side applauded each song, knowing that the concert was more than anything a very special gift for her beautiful wife Niylah, more than for her, since the songs were all from her great idol Bryan Adams. But what Alicia enjoyed most, was that in many parts of those romantic songs, Niylah sang into her ear quietly, dedicating them to her and shook her by filling her with love and joy, giving her some kisses in between, in addition to discovering that her new wife had a beautiful voice.

When the romantic songs ended, Clarke paused a little, drinking some water, to return to speak into the microphone as she got off the chair on which she had been sitting as she had sung the slow songs.

Well, there is a lot of love in the air don’t you think ?! Hahahaha ... ok, now let's turn up the beat. Well my dear friend Niylah, for this song I would like you to come here, if your famous wife will let you, hahaha ... and sing with me, please.

Niylah immediately opened her eyes wide, going into a panic, shaking her head, but Alicia totally worshiping her began to push her to go to her friend, she loved the idea and longed to hear her wife sing along with Clarke.

After a few pleas from the model and the rest of the people present, who began to cheer Nyliah’s name, Niylah finally accepted and walked with trembling legs walking towards the small stage, where a smiling Clarke awaited her impatiently.

Come on NY, don’t delay ...Everyone wants to hear you sing, right everyone ?!

Immediately everyone started shouting "WE WANT NIYLAH, NIYLAH !! NIYLAH !! ", applauding and whistling, while Nyliah as dying of shame as she approached Clarke smiling with her cheeks completely red.

When she finally arrived, her sister Emily gave him a microphone that she thanked her for as she moved closer to Clarke's ear to whisper.

\- I hate you!! Hahahaha ... I swear I cannot do this Clarke - a terrified Niylah confessed pleading with Clarke to be allowed to return to her seat.

\- Come on NY, you can ...it is like when we sing so many times at home ... you can imagine that we are there ... you can do it ... trust me ... - Clarke answered her friend as she squeezed her arm to give her strength.

\- Oh heavens!! And what will we sing, Clarkie? -a trembling Niylah asked

\- Oh well, you will listen to the orchestra and you will know ... So here we go ... guys ... one ... two ... three ...

The orchestra behind began to play the chords of the song "Cloud number nine" while the hands of the guests began to applaud led by the rhythm of the song that Clarke animatedly began to sing, laughing at the same time with a very nervous Niylah, who began to sing along with the third verse, she adored that song.

 

"... clue number one was when you knocked on my door  
clue number two was the look that you wore  
n 'that's when I knew, it was a pretty good sign  
that something was wrong up on cloud number nine

well it's a long way up and we will not come down tonight  
well it may be wrong but baby it sure feels right ... "

From the table Alicia was dying as she listened for the first time to the beautiful voice of her wife, who completely ignored that he had such a good voice, not only surprising her but everyone apart from Nyliah’s family, who knew her gifts but never told anyone because of her enormous shyness and stage fright.

But for Niylah to be there next to her incredible and talented friend who was transmitting confidence and celebrating such a wonderful night, it compelled her from the deepest part of her being, especially when her eyes connected with those of her loving wife Alicia, who watched her with such adoration, shouting, whistling and applauding like a crazy fan.

"... and the moon is out and the stars are bright  
and whatever comes s'gonna be alright  
cause tonight you will be mine - up on cloud number nine  
and there is no place that I'd rather be  
and we can not go back but you're here with me  
yeah, the weather is really fine - up on cloud number nine

Now I hurt you and you hurt me  
and that was not the way it was supposed to be  
so baby tonight let's leave the world behind  
and spend some time up on cloud number nine ... "

Clarke noticing the confidence in Niylah’s voice, at a certain point in the song decided to let her sing by herself alone, only joining in with choruses as did the members of the Winter family.

"... well it's a long way up and we will not come down tonight  
well it may be wrong but baby it sure feels right  
well we will not come down tonight  
ya we will not come down tonight  
no, we will not come down tonight

we can watch the world go by - up on cloud number nine ... "

Lexa sang, applauded and was completely in love with what was happening on stage, it was just wonderful. Clarke had managed not only to give her friend something beautiful, but had pushed her to do it herself, and seeing her sister Alicia so madly in love with her wife who sang so well, indeed, it filled her heart with joy. Even the demure and serious Becca Woods was clapping and laughing as Lexa had never seen her mother do before, sitting next to her father who was practically jumping out of his seat. 

When the song ended Clarke and Niylah embraced in an emotional embrace, while everyone applauded and cheered, then Niylah placed a kiss on Clarke’s cheek, and then ran away from the stage back to her wife who received her into her arms, and she was absolutely proud of her.

Alicia received her with a sweet kiss on her lips, while she dried her wife's tears of emotion and happiness, as she filled her with praise for how impressive she had been, and how much she had loved to hear her sing, asking her to do more in the future, even in private, just for her. Nyilah was so excited that she could only smile as she nodded.

Clarke resumed her concert with songs like "The only thing that looks good on me is you", "Back to you", "Can not stop this thing we started". The audience was still crazy with the rhythm of Bryan Adams' songs, and to Clarke's delight, many sang along with her, since it seemed that the guests knew the lyrics and it seriously seemed like a real concert in a stadium. Even the hotel employees and some tourists who stayed in the hotel had approached the surroundings of the party, or watched from the balconies enchanted with Clarke and the band.

At the end of those classic songs of the Canadian singer, the guests screamed and clapped, while Clarke took a sip of water, and then after taking a few seconds, she spoke again in the microphone, drying a bit of perspiration on her forehead with a Napkin.

\- Ok nice people, thank you, thanks for the applause and the good energy, you are the best public I have ever had in my life! Now, I want to sing a song to finish this little recital and come out of Bryan's repertoire, which was particularly in honor of my best friend Niylah. But now I want to dedicate this final song to her new wife Alicia, whom I met ... Hahaha ... in circumstances ... hmm ... well, let's say something rhythmic and heated in a club... LOL…

Alicia immediately put her hands to her red face, laughing nervously, remembering that heated dance when she saw Clarke dancing for the first time in the club, with whom she had immediately joined, carried away by the frenzy of her impossible hormones.

Niylah started to laugh out loud because she knew what Clarke was talking about. And seeing the somewhat shameful reaction of her wife, made her laugh, even more, remembering how Alicia had been dancing next to Clarke's body.

\- Hahahaha ... ma cherié! see, I was dancing enchanted in that club with my friend, whom today has become Alicia’s wife, Niylah, and suddenly a female voice with a strong French accent began to talk to me and took me by the waist to dance with me to this song that I will sing to you. And dear Alicia we can not deny that we burned the dance floor that night ... with all due respect to my best friend NY, please do not get jealous ... but this song is to evoke that moment ... hahaha ... here we go ... one ... two... Three….

Clarke began to sing with the orchestra "Locked out of heaven" by Bruno Mars, while Alicia stood up applauding and then took the hand of her wife, whom she took to the dance floor in front of Clarke, to now dance with her, in the way she had danced that night with the artist, while the guests applauded and laughed.

The only one who did not find so much fun remembering the moment was Raven, who after the song ended at that moment in the club, had been about to hit the sweaty face of Alicia.

Lexa noticed the tension in Raven's face at the table and immediately stood up, stretching her hand for her to take. Raven did not understand what Lexa intended to do, but she tried to relax and when she saw the doctor laugh and pull her hand to follow her, she did not resist.

Lexa approached with Raven to the couple, and when Alicia saw her approaching, she began to laugh, even more, remembering Raven's raging attitude that night, wanting to punch her face, believing that she was her sister Lexa.

Immediately Alicia placed a kiss on her wife lips , then let go of her hands and took Raven’s hand, to the huge surprise of the Latina, who now laughed, blushing, biting her lip, but letting herself be carried away by the rhythm of the music and Clarke’s happy voice , and Alicia now behind her, before the laughter of Niylah, who danced with Lexa at her side.

The scene was a spectacle of laughter and rhythm, which the audience enjoyed. They did not understand very well the whole story of what happened there among those four ladies dancing and laughing, but it was funny and they continued to applaud and whistling, especially at the sexy dance couple that Raven and Alicia were dancing.

When Clarke finished singing the song, the four ladies embraced each other, then thanked each other for the dance, and ended by turning to the splendid singer who greeted the smiling audience with the band "The Winters" and the hotel orchestra who stood up on stage and applauding the audience.

Then everyone returned to their tables, to enjoy the dessert, and a little later the traditional cut of the wedding cake. The toast, and the throwing of the floral bouquets that the brides had carried in their hand during the ceremony, to the happy and excited female guests.

The crazy thing was that believe it or not, the bouquets landed in the hands of Clarke and the other in the hands of Raven because Lexa saw that the bouquet was coming in her direction and moved just in time for the Latina to catch it. The Latina caught the bouquet, noticing the movement of the doctor who looked at her smiling with a shake of her head, and thanking her, but certainly the detective had no plans to marry in the near future, although the beautiful face of her boss Luna Rivers crossed her mind, as she looked at the pretty bouquet of flowers in her hand.

The orchestra of the hotel decided to play several musical themes so that the guests could dance a little, while others chatted, or drank coffee. Clarke held the bridal bouquet that had belonged to Alicia, in her hands, taking the beautiful bouquet to her nose several times, enjoying the exquisite perfume that those natural flowers, very typical of the island, detached and wrapped around her.

Lexa's green-lit eyes kept watching her, and for a brief second she imagined Clarke dressed in white, arriving the altar, walking towards her, and her heart skipped a beat, and her eyes got a little wet, remembering that she had been at that altar once. her feelings were somewhat confused, Lexa swallowed hard as she brought her glass of champagne to her lips, trying to clear her mind of those thoughts. On the one hand, it was a beautiful dream with Clarke, but on the other, it was a sad thing remembering the beautiful face of her wife Costia that day. her hands began to tremble and she predicted a sad end to her night.

Suddenly when she felt that the air was beginning to run out, and she was about to stand up to get away from there she felt Clarke's hand, squeezing her arm gently made Lexa react. It seemed as if the artist could feel her unease and that always surprised Lexa with that sensitivity to the artist with her.

Clarke did not need her eyes to see her, and to know that she did not feel well in those moments. Her crystalline green eyes, moistened by some tears that accumulated with the memories of the happy past, were suddenly locked with those beautiful blue eyes, that although they could not see it, she would swear that they did because they had a great sweetness in the way that they "looked" at her.

\- Lexa, are you ok? - Clarke asked worriedly, as her hand rose to the tense face of the doctor, caressing her cheek gently.

\- I…. Yes, of course ... why do you think I am not? - Lexa nervously replied, trying to sound normal and relaxed, something that she definitely did not achieve.

\- Because your pulse has gone up, and the temperature of your body too, and the slight tremor in your voice, and your jaw is very tense.

Lexa was astonished looking at Clarke, it was truly incredible how she could perceive her that way. But she could not find words to answer her. Lexa hated to lie to Clarke, but she could not tell her what was really happening to her. Lexa just looked at Clarke somewhat confused, feeling everything get stuck in her throat.

Immediately Clarke's hand caressed her arm gently, slowly, as if transmitting calmness and she was accomplishing it incredibly, surprising, even more, Lexa, who let herself be cared for by the tenderness and care of her Angel at her side.

\- Would you like to…. dance with me? Also, I remember, you had promised to do so when we arrived at this party.

Clarke's words drew Lexa from her momentary spell, making her smile a little with the comment. It was true, she thought, she had promised to dance with Clarke when they had arrived at the party, and the orchestra was playing nice and slow melodies, and Lexa told herself that she definitely needed to cheer up a little, so let herself get carried away by the idea of the artist.

\- Of course, I would love to Miss Griffin. So ... Clarke, would you allow me this dance?

Lexa took Clarke's hand gently, speaking to her near her face, making Clarke nervous because of the doctor's extreme closeness. But then she smiled, accepting the invitation with a nod of her head, and stood up next to Lexa to start walking towards the dance floor.

Upon Clarke and Lexa’s arrival onto the dancefloor, the orchestra paused briefly before starting the next song. A young man from orchestra approached the microphone to sing, while Lexa took the hands of her beautiful dance partner and placed one hand on her waist, and the other onto her chest, exactly over her beating heart

Lexa died of desire to kiss Clarke, she was such a special being, and with her magical personality she had in an instant removed her sadness, her emptiness, making Lexa notice that she was there now, in her life, beginning a new chapter and that she had nothing to fear, that everything would be right by her side.

By bringing Clarke’s hand to her heart, it was simply to convey to Clarke, that she was healing the deep wounds in Lexa’s soul, and she was so grateful and so happy, that her words fell short.

Clarke, on the other hand, had immediately felt that something had happened to Lexa when they were at the table. She did not really know how but she could feel it, perceive it so much, and she never made mistakes. In addition to the details that she had noticed in Lexa’s physical changes, it was natural for her that she used a lot daily with her small students at the school. Clarke noticed that with Lexa she had an even deeper connection, more sensitive as if it was something extra-sensory she would say, although it sounded ridiculous, it was very evident. The fact was that she was surprised herself since it had never happened with anyone before.

Now Lexa had brought her hand to her chest, and she could immediately perceive the strong beating of that heart that somehow she could feel even in grief. Clarke knew that Lexa's heart was damaged by the unfortunate loss of her wife, but Clarke also knew that perhaps she had the power to heal her, at least in part. And it was not an egocentric feeling, it was something that she could feel in the deepest part of her being, growing every day, taking hold, even if Lexa was like a stranger. Without hesitation Clarke slowly leaned her head on Lexa's shoulder, leaning on her body, without removing her hand from the doctor's chest, ready to be carried away by the melody that began to sound in the background.

When the orchestra began playing the chords of Nat King Cole's classic song, "When I Fall in Love," Alicia's eyes locked on her sister’s immediately, turning white and serious, just like her parents.

Niylah did not understand what was happening, because suddenly everything had stopped around her and the faces of her wife and her in-laws turned serious and pale, looking towards the dance floor, in a total panic she would say, where Clarke was embraced with Lexa to start dancing.

\- Mon Dieu ... Do not…. - Only expressed with fear and grief Alicia

\- What ... what's up, Ali? Why are you all like this, my love? - Niylah immediately asked trying to know what the hell was happening to everyone.

\- That…. That was the song that Lexa danced to at her wedding with her wife Costia, as you and I danced to that song by Bryan Adams tonight, you know, to start the dance. Merd! Do not…. God ... stop the orchestra already ... - Alicia was about to get up to stop everything, noticing that her sister was paralyzed holding a very confused Clarke.

"... When I fall in love it will be forever  
Or I'll never fall in love  
In a restless world like this is  
Love is ended before it's started  
And too many moonlight kisses  
Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun ... "

Meanwhile, on the dance floor, the singer had begun to sing, but Clarke did not understand why Lexa's heartbeat suddenly began beating faster, and the doctor did not move a muscle of her body, as if she was frozen, totally tense, and Clarke was beginning to feel Lexa’s body tremble. Immediately Clarke felt some drops on her back, and she knew that Lexa was crying. Clarke separated from Lexa somewhat worried, bringing her hands to the wet face of the doctor, caressing it with sweetness, drying her cheeks.

\- Lexa ... what is wrong?

\- I ... that song ...

Clarke knew immediately what was wrong without needing further explanation. In her mind without knowing how, the face of that woman of her dream appeared as if she were seeing it right there, her blue-green eyes had a very special brightness, with a sweet smile on her very bright face, which looked like porcelain, while her eyes closed with some grief in her expression now. Clarke immediately understood that the song was special for Lexa and her deceased wife, as she knew without a doubt, that angelical woman of her dream was none other than Costia herself.

\- Do you want to go for a walk ...? - It was the first thing that came to Clarke's mind, to try to get Lexa out of that difficult moment, perhaps full of memories that hurt.

\- I dont want…. I want to dance with you - Lexa answered tremulously in her voice, but still clinging to the body of her Angel, who was surprised at Lexa’s answer.

\- Are you sure? You do not have to - Clarke was trying to make Lexa feel better, understanding perfectly that it was a very difficult moment that Lexa was dealing with.

\- Clarke, I'm sure... I want to ... "Lexa answered a little more confidently but was struggling internally between her past and her present in a way that really hurt too much. But being in the arms of that Angel, gave her the courage to take the step, to open, not to be dragged by the past closing in the dark.

When Alicia was about to stop the song, Niylah who watched the scene on the dance floor between her friend and Lexa, realized that after a brief exchange of words, the couple rejoined, and immediately held Alicia’s arm of stopping her, making her pay attention to the couple on the dance floor, who now slowly began to move, dancing softly to the beat of the romantic melody.

Alicia could not believe it, but she stayed in her place. She could see her sister was very excited, she could feel her body trembling a little, but she clung to Clarke's body as if it were life itself. The model knew then that her twin's heart was being healed, by the true love of a new and magnificent woman, who really seemed an Angel doing miracles.

Alicia could not stop her eyes from filling with tears that began to run down her cheeks. She wanted so much to see her sister happy and in love again with a good woman, who would fill her life with joy and many unforgettable moments, and she had no doubt that Clarke was the best woman her sister could have found to achieve it, and begin a new chapter in her life, leaving the past where she belonged, healing her wounds, allowing herself to feel love again, allowing herself to live again.

Lexa fought against her mixed feelings, dancing in the arms of that beautiful Angel, who moved her in an extraordinary way. Her body trembled, trying in her mind not to remember the memories of her wedding dance with her sweet Costia, God! They were so happy, and they were so in love, and that song was Costia's favorite since it was a romantic one. Suddenly Lexa remembered that at a certain moment, Costia began to sing in her ear the song while they were dancing.

Lexa could not help but hear her voice again, making her shudder, but immediately the tone of voice changed, and the magic voice, one of a more serious Clarke, began to sound in her right ear, making her feel a huge inner peace that slowly grew, calming her tremors and crazy heartbeat, as well as her silent sobs.

Lexa knew that she needed to let Costia go, she needed to let go of the sorrow of her soul, and allow herself to be loved again and love, be cared for and taken care of, be healed from the deepest, and that Angel that supported her was the chosen one, and she did not know how but Suddenly, she had the image of her sweet Costia smiling at her with her eyes once more and then releasing her hands and becoming light, and behind her, Clarke's angelic image appeared in front of her. She knew then that she was ready to let Clarke's love into her soul, letting her immense, warm light illuminate her entire being. her face drew a faint smile that grew from her calm heart ...

"... When I give my heart it will be completely  
Or I'll never give my heart  
And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too  
Is when I fall in love with you.

And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too  
Is when I'll fall in love with you ... "

 

But when the song reached its end, a small fear returned to her soul and Lexa could not continue holding Clarke. She needed to get out, to get away, Lexa felt that she could not breathe. She took the hand that Clarke still had on her chest in her hands, bringing it to her lips to kiss it tenderly, while a tear fell down her left cheek, as she looked at Clarke with such devotion.

\- You are so wonderful, Clarke ... I…. do not….

Lexa said those words in a trembling voice, and then left the artist, and almost ran from that dance floor. Clarke was left with a heart beating a thousand, confused, not knowing what to do, but something was sure, at that time she hated being blind, because she wanted to run after Lexa. An enormous cold invaded her soul and it was not the cool sea breeze that played with her golden hair, it was a cold that came from inside.

Immediately Raven came to her side, holding her hands, to help her off the dance floor, as Alicia approached, who had witnessed the whole scene, seeing her sister finally break under special situation she understood very well. She had run to follow her twin, crossing where Clarke was with Raven. As she passed by her, Alicia took a moment to see how the artist was doing, who was clearly affected by the situation being embraced by Raven at that time.

\- Clarke ... honey, are you okay? I ... I'm really sorry, but please do not hate my little sister ... it's that song ... - A desperate Alicia tried to explain, but was interrupted by Clarke's trembling voice.

\- Yes…. I know Ali ... that song is special and has something to do with her wife right? - Clarke tried to confirm her suspicion to the amazement of Alicia.

\- Well, honey ... it was the song they danced to on their wedding night ... if I had known that the orchestra was going to play it, I would have prevented it ... I'm so sorry …

\- No, I'm fine Ali ... go ... Go find her, please ...Lexa needs someone by her side ... damn my fucking blindness !! - Clarke complained irritably feeling helpless at those times.

\- No beautiful ... never say that ... you have been wonderful for my sister ... but yes, I must go find her ... do not worry. Go with NY, Raven can take you with her.

\- Sure, you go to find your sister ... Clarkie and I will go with Niylah ... - Raven nodded as she placed her arms around Clarke, who immediately pushed Raven away to talk to the model before she left.

\- Stop ... Alicia …

\- Yes, darling, what is it? - Alicia stopped walking immediately as she turned back towards Clarke, taking her hand gently.

\- Take me with you, please ... I need to talk to Lexa ... - The artist asked in an anguished voice before the surprise of Alicia and Raven.

\- Clarke - Alicia tried to refuse, she did not really know how Lexa was and she did not want the sweet Clarke to get hurt, but she understood her.

\- Please, Alicia ... I know you need me, and I want to be there for her ... do not worry about me, I'll be fine. Clarke pleaded again, with more determination in the tone of her voice, holding the model's hand tightly.

Alicia studied Clarke for a few seconds and felt that the artist was right, at that time Clarke was the one her sister needed. Without hesitation, she looked at Raven nodding her head, then took Clarke's hand.

\- Well ma chérie, let's do this together ... Raven do not worry, I'll take care of this beautiful Angel, I promise ...

The Latina had her doubts, but something told her that she should let her friend go, and she did, even if her mind was still in some conflict. Raven did not want to see Clarke getting hurt from this complicated situation, knowing well that Lexa was a wounded and conflicted person, and that although she did not want to harm her friend intentionally, she could do it without realizing, because she could see that Clarke was madly in love with the doctor. But Raven trusted the strength of Clarke's personality and her clear determination, and that apparently it was the right thing to do, to let those souls meet, and heal.

 

Clarke would have liked to tell Lexa so much, especially to tell her that she was there, that she did not hate her, that she did not judge her, that she did not hold any grudge against what she had to do to try to cope with her deep pain. But she could not send a message like that through Alicia. She needed to be the one to comfort Lexa and not her sister, and Clarke was grateful that the model gave her the place, and that Raven understood, letting her go.


	24. The power of Love

Alicia held Clarke’s hand as they searched for a long time around until finally, the model spotted her beloved sister, sitting on a small hill of sand, looking at the ocean. Alicia immediately stopped at a distance away from Lexa to decide with Clarke how they would proceed.

\- Ma Chérie, we have found her, she is sitting on a small hill overlooking the sea. I think it's better that I first approach her and talk to her, and then I'll come and get you ok? I want to see how she is first - Alicia explained to Clarke who was nodding her head in response.

\- Well Ali, I agree, I'll wait for you here.

\- I will not be too long I will try to be as quick as possible because I know that the person my little sister needs now is you more than me.

\- Ali, do not say that, you're her sister, you know her better than anyone, and you've always been there for her.

\- And you are her Angel, and I assure you that you know her much deeper than I have ever known her. You have had the magic of touching her soul, and you have filled Lexa with light and warmth again, never forget that mon amour. Lexa is only a little scared, but we will make that disappear, she has to come back to life and I know that there is no one better than you at her side to help her to achieve it. Now, wait for me here, please.

\- Thank you, Ali ... for your words ... I do not ... well, go, do not wait any longer ... I'll be here. - Alicia smiled, caressing Clarke's face with sweetness. 

The model really loved that Angel and was ready to kick her sister's ass so she would not be stupid and stay away from her. Clarke was someone precious inside and outside, and Alicia was determined that her twin would realize that and fight for her. Alicia could not help but approach the artist and wrap her arm around Clarke in a strong hug full of emotion and gratitude, as she spoke in her ear.

\- I love you Clarke, and you do not know how grateful I am that you have come into my sister's life. I swear I will do anything to make Lexa fight for you, fight for her, for the beautiful love that unites you. She deserves to be happy and you do too.

Alicia's words moved Clarke, making her eyes fill with tears that she managed to contain, echoing deeply, that even though Alicia was the famous model that conquered the whole world with her beauty and character, her true personality was much simpler, warmer and somewhat like her sweet and affectionate father Gustus, giving bear hugs.

Alicia finally released her, drying tears that had accumulated in her sparkling green eyes, and after letting go of Clarke's warm, trembling hands, she went to where her sister was sitting.

Alicia approached her twin, who was lost in the waves that reached the beach and kissed the sand with the white foam, while her eyes were still wet from crying. But now Lexa felt somehow calm, an incredible calm that she could not understand very well. Lexa could not think of anything that would explain it and she really didn't want it either, she was kind of tired of thinking so much about everything and everyone lately. There she was, on such a beautiful night, in such a special, paradise, so full of sweet memories, of laughter, of passionate and tender kisses, of endless caresses, of dreams of such a beautiful life with her new wife, her beloved Costia.

But Lexa knew that today they were only beautiful memories, very far from the present. It was not that she wanted to remain tied to the past and her wife, it was not that, since she could feel inside that Costia was somewhere in her soul, but it was not her present, nor would it be her future, and surprisingly for the first time in so many years Lexa finally accepted it, feeling that she could breathe again.

Suddenly beautiful and angelic blue eyes came to Lexa’s mind, and her heart beat a little faster. Clarke was her present, and perhaps her most beautiful and sweet future. Immediately her lips drew a small smile, feeling her heart beating rapidly, as she remembered how wonderful it had been to feel the love of the artist that hot night in her apartment. Clarke had been so special, so incredibly unique, that Lexa was still surprised by the magic that Angel possessed, not only noticing her body on fire but also her soul in need.

But suddenly her thoughts vanished, before the unexpected presence of her beloved sister, bringing her back to reality.

\- Hey Lexie, honey, are you okay? - Alicia asked in a very affectionate tone of voice, lightly pressing her sister's shoulder, who looked at her with calm eyes, but full of many mixed feelings.

\- Ali ... I'm so sorry - Lexa tried to apologize, she felt bad for having made a scene in the middle of her twin's wedding party.

 

\- No, do not say that ... I know that coming back here has not been easy for you, and the one who feels sorry is me little sister. It was somewhat egocentric of me when I pressured you to return here, I did not think for a minute that you and Co had from when you spent your honeymoon here and that this place is full of memories for you, memories that perhaps hurt too much even now - Alicia explained sitting down at her twins side, holding her hand gently, smiling at her trying to downplay the moment. she knew what Lexa had been up to since Costia died and she could never blame her for being hurt with memories of her wife.

\- Do not apologize…. Well, the memories did hurt ... but now ... Ali ... I feel at peace, for the first time in so many years, I finally feel that I have let it go ... not me, because she will always be a part of me, but you know ... I can feel that my heart is ready to start beating again - Lexa explained, as she began with her sister what was happening inside her, knowing that Alicia was someone who could understand her as no other person could.

\- Wow ... that's great Lexie, you do not know how happy it makes me hear that baby ... it was time... But that is not a reproach ... I say it with relief ... I have suffered with you all these years, and I have felt very helpless in not being able to help you overcome your pain, no matter what I tried to do ... but I ended up understanding that only you could achieve it by yourself ... it was a matter of time before …

\- Someone special crossed my path. - The doctor interrupted smiling at the thought of Clarke for a moment.

\- Exactly ... and I would like to say how special she is, that she is nothing less than a true Angel ... and I adore her, and I thank whoever is there above that sent her and enlightened your soul in that beautiful way ... because let me tell you, little sister, your soul is so enlightened by her presence that you radiate an intense light lately ... - Alicia was a little excited while talking since she was so happy that her sister finally found someone so special, with the power to heal her soul. While Lexa listened attentively, with a smile on her face, holding her sister's hand, feeling the emotion of joy in the voice of her beloved twin, whom she could not love anymore.

Clarke was some distance away, but she could hear what the sisters were talking about, because of her heightened sense of hearing, although Alicia did not know it since people who lost their sight normally sharpened their hearing much more than others.

The artist felt her heart skip a beat listening to Alicia's beautiful words, and also Lexa's confession. Clarke tried to contain her emotions but that it was difficult for her. Again she cursed being blind because if she could see, she would have already approached where the sisters were talking. But she resigned herself to waiting for Alicia to come for her, although the smile that lit her face was intense and she did not think she could erase it for a long time.

Lost in her feelings and thoughts, Clarke was suddenly surprised by the presence of someone at her side, a presence that immediately made her shudder, and she had almost no doubt who it was.

\- Clarke, I'm so happy ... not only for Lexa but for both of you.

Clarke's heart stopped when she recognizing the voice of the woman in her dream, whom she had already identified as Costia, and when her name crossed her mind that woman took her arm gently, making Clarke feel a chill, but not uncomfortable , but something very nice, like an energy running through her body, a very nice and positive energy. Clarke’s eyes opened in surprise, thinking that this could not be possible, that perhaps she was now speaking with a ghost? 

\- Do not be afraid Clarke, this is a very special occasion. I will not come to visit you all the time ... do not feel that i am a ghost stalking you. It's time for me to finally leave. Now I know that my Lexie will be in good hands, the best I would say and I can move one so happily and with such peace, that I can only thank you that you have let the light remain in your soul and illuminate Lexa’s - Costia explained with sweetness in her tone of voice, making Clarke smile.

\- Costia? ... I ... do not ... know.

\- Yes, I understand, but do not fear ... you do not have to say anymore beautiful, here comes my pretty little sister in law to look for you. Never forget Clarke, never forget the power of your love and your light. Be happy and take care of my Lexie. Goodbye - Said the presence at her side, moving away immediately, leaving an emptiness inside the artist, who tried to stop Costia leaving, but was surprised by the voice of Alicia approaching her.

\- I ... goodbye, Co - Alicia took Clarke’s hands, looking at her in surprise because Clarke seemed to be talking to someone, but Alicia did not see anyone near the artist, who had an indecipherable look on her face.

\- Clarke ?! Sorry it took me a few minutes ... were you talking to someone? Nothing, forget it ... come ma, Cherie ... she's fine, she just needed a few moments alone and now she needs you.

Clarke smiled, nodding her head and a slightly flushed face, that Alicia had apparently heard her speaking to Costia’s spirit. The model gently took her hand and guided her to where Lexa was.

Lexa stood up immediately when her sister stood before her holding Clarke's hand, smiling a little.

\- Well, I do not have to introduce you ... and I have a new wife to attend ... so if you excuse me, girls ... Lexie, I promised Raven that I would take care of this beautiful Angel, so I must pass that promise to you, little sister, do not disappoint me - Alicia said amused, as she held Clarke’s hand out for her sister to take.

\- Do not worry Ali ... I definitely will not.

Lexa gently said the words as she took Clarke's hand in her own, with a silly hypnotic smile on her face, which her sister Alicia recognized in herself, when she looked at her sweet Niylah and knew that Lexa had found love again.

The model contemplated the couple in front of her totally in love. Smiling from the depths of her soul she finally moved away from them, motioning to her sister with her thumbs up, and a huge smile on her face, while a smilingly Lexa nodded back.

\- Lexa - Clarke tried to start to speak, but Lexa interrupted her.

\- Clarke ... I'm so sorry, I was an idiot back there on the dance floor.

\- No, do not say that I understand you, believe me, more than you know, I was only worried and would have come after you, if not for my stupid eyes.

\- No, now you do not say that ... your eyes are beautiful, and I adore them, more than you imagine, and I know that soon they will be able to see mine and they will see what I feel, what you make me feel ... come, sit here with me, please.

Clarke could feel the strong beating heart of the doctor in love, with her hand resting on Lexa's chest, who had placed her hand over her heart while making such a beautiful confession, a confession that made her whole body shudder, making her smile.

Clarke let Lexa guide her to sit next to her in the still warm sand, feeling the fresh sea breeze caress her face and entwine with her golden hair, while Lexa was lost in the charm of that wonderful image by her side, perhaps that Angel could be even more beautiful? Lexa wondered smiling in her mind.

Then Lexa told Clarke the whole story of her beloved wife Costia, of their beautiful memories on the island and in the short time they enjoyed their lives together, so deeply in love and happy, full of dreams to fulfill. So when on a dark day in March, five years ago, the police had arrived at her clinic, to give her the most horrible and shocking news of her life. Announcing with great regret the tragic death of her Costia, in a traffic accident, where her wife had died immediately, by the terrible impact of a car that hit her car head on, due to a drunk driver who fell asleep and lost control of her vehicle.

Lexa told her of the unimaginable pain that the loss of her wife caused her, leading her to lose herself in the darkness of the fear of feeling again, of being romantically involved with another woman which lead her to commit the foolishness of getting lost in a place like the TonDC, imagining that in that way she would eliminate all traces of sensitivity.

Lexa told Clarke how Ontari became her only paid companion in that dark place, how she let her soul hide in a cold, dark place and that her broken heart stopped beating. But she also made it very clear that she had never felt anything for Ontari. For Lexa, that woman had been only an instrument, a source of pleasure without ties, and nothing else. But when she met her at the school one day and found out about her little son Carl, Lex could not get away from the feeling that always pushed her in her profession to help others to see again.

Lexa also explained that immersing herself fully into her profession had helped her to get away from any possibility of falling in love again. Until that morning in Central Park, when she had bumped awkwardly into Clarke, and then that same night she was pushed by her friends to attend that pub, meeting that beautiful woman again, to whom she could not feel more attracted to, like a magnet.

Lexa explained to Clarke that her presence produced feelings and warmth in her soul, suddenly, without her being able to avoid it, and how much anguish that had caused her, and that was why she had tried to fight her feelings because Lexa felt terrified when she noticed that her heart felt warm and had begun to beat again which made her smile again.

Clarke just listened to Lexa’s story with great attention, nodding a few times, and other times squeezing Lexa’s hand which she never stopped holding. Clarke did not want to interrupt her, and although it hurt a little internally to hear Lexa’s sweet love story with Costia, for logical reasons. Clarke could feel that immense internal pain in the doctor, she understood her so much, she understood that fear of feeling again and losing again.

Clarke also did not like listening to Ontari's part in Lexa’s past, but she also understood it, and she was grateful that Lexa told her that there was no kind of sentimental connection with Carl's mother. Not that she discriminated against that woman because of the profession she had, but the artist was a somewhat jealous and possessive woman, that was one of her faults, one could say, and it was something the doctor still did not know and Clarke was thankful for that, since perhaps Lexa would not have felt so free to her tell everything.

When Lexa arrived at the part that included her, Clarke felt some shyness at the direct frankness of the doctor regarding her feelings towards her, the incredible strength that had unleashed her light, her presence in her soul, and how happy and free she felt in those moments. the peace that Lexa had finally managed to feel.

Clarke lowered her head smiling, biting her lower lip, with a certain shyness that made her smile at the same time a very nervous Lexa, who had just laid bare her life, her soul, her whole being to that incredible woman sitting next to her, who had respectfully listened to her in silence, but with understanding in her beautiful face.

It was then that Lexa noticed that for the first time she had been able to talk about her sweet Costia without her heart hurting and feeling herself falling apart, and her eyes filled with tears. her eyes were bright, but they only contemplated the woman who had managed to bring peace to her soul, and warmth to her heart that was now beating, and not mourning, but enlightened, and she was only nervously wishing that Angel had understood her story, her confession so sincere, without lies.

That was Lexa, with virtues and defects and she wanted Clarke to know everything, and now it was up to the artist to decide if she was willing to continue what had started between them, or would she walk away, but just thinking about it made the doctor panic as she held Clarke's shaking hands.

\- Thank you, Lexa ... thank you for your honesty, for letting me know your story, who you are, where you came from, what you have suffered, something that I really regret so much.  
I cannot imagine that ordeal that you have gone through, but I understand you, believe me, because I know what it is to be in the dark, to feel lost, not understood by anyone, and the fear of clinging to someone and tomorrow is no longer in your lifetime. I also have been broken, I was hurt a lot, and no, I did not want to get involved with anyone either, but from the moment we met into Central Park I could feel something different, it was something that struck me full force and I could handle it. And I also felt fear, but a superior force moved me and I let myself be carried away by a huge wave of sensations that your presence made me feel, and I did not think about what we were going to do, or about the way in which suddenly we were involved in this crazy, unexpected relationship.

\- Beautiful ... and I know more than you think Clarke, but one thing I'm sure of, it is that we both can leave the darkness behind us - Lexa finished saying with passion in her voice, losing herself in her beautiful blue eyes that although they could not see her, they transmitted so much so that she could read them so clearly that it shook her.

\- Yes, but even so Lexa we were wrong ... we let ourselves go in the passion unleashed and that caused us damage, because we did not take time to get to know each other, to understand each other- Clarke explained, and Lexa’s heart hurt a little, perhaps her Angel was regretting what had happened between them?

\- Maybe ... do you regret it. -Lexa asked in fear as she tightened her hold on the artist's hands.

\- No Lexa I do not regret anything that has happened between us but I wish I had reacted differently - Clarke tried to explain, hearing the fear in the doctor's voice, and she did not want Lexa to misunderstand, since she was not sorry for what had happened since they met, she only expressed what she believed she had reacted badly when she heard what Luna said about Lexa and her past.

\- I know ... me too, but we cannot go back and do it we should have done ... But we can try ... no, do not go back in time, but if you want it ... we can try again ... I ... Clarke ... - Lexa nervously proposed, wishing with all her strength that Clarke did not reject her when she was surprised by the simple and simple response of the artist, which she needed to make sure that she had heard right.

\- Yes

\- What…?

\- Yes... Lexa, I want to try again ... I did not know if I wanted to, but something in me tells me strongly that I really want to try again with you - Clarke answered without a hint of doubt, making Lexa very happy.

\- Clarke, what you mean? Are you, are you sure? - Lexa knew she seemed stupid with her question, but needed to be sure of what she was hearing and that Clarke had no doubts.

\- Let's say I am mostly ... although I still have my reservations ... I'm sorry ... I know you've been so honest with me, but I must proceed with caution ... do you understand? - Clarke tried to be honest, but without hurting the doctor.

\- Yes, Clarke ... I understand and I do not blame you, but I'm glad you still want to try - Lexa said with some enthusiasm in her voice, more than she would have liked since she was acting like a teenager who was madly in love and happy.

\- Lexa, here is something I'm sure of and that is that you're a good person and something tells me that.

\- That should you let me kiss you? Because right now I want to with all my soul - Lexa said, smiling, happy and very eager to feel those lips on hers once again, making Clarke laugh, breaking the tension of the moment, as Lexa took the artists face in her hands. 

\- God! You are terrible.

Lexa did not let Clarke finish her sentence as she kissed the lips of that sweet Angel who was giving her a second chance, and her heart was beating very fast in her chest in happiness. Also, Lexa’s happiness and feelings grew when Clarke's lips kissed her with passion and tenderness at the same time, while her hands cupped Lexa’s face kissed her with more passion.

Lexa and Clarke felt that the world was disappearing around them and that the light of a new beginning shone within their loving souls, as the magical light of the moon shone on them that night.

When they were finally separated by the need to breathe, leaving their foreheads together, and gently caressing each other’s face, while they breathed rapidly, but either of them wished to push the other one any further. They had agreed to a new beginning, a slow one, and neither of them wished to make the mistake of moving too quickly.

\- I think ... I think we should go back to the party, or you know ... the rumors will start - Clarke said in just a whisper on the doctor's tender lips.

\- Hahahaha ... let them talk ... first I want to walk with you on the beach, the night is so beautiful, and now even more so, now that a beautiful and sweet Angel holds my hand and has illuminated my soul. So come ... let's take a walk and, Clarke, if you do not mind I would like to know your story. 

\- Hmmm ... that sounds tempting Dr. Woods ... I do not want to tell you my story, but I would definitely love to take a walk on the beach holding your hand. And please stop calling me Angel ... I assure you I've never been an angel…

\- Oh, do not ask me to do that please ... because you are to me ... Clarke, I think you have not understood what you have done for me, the miracle you have done in m- …

\- It's okay ... heavens! I'll think about it…. Come, come ... - Clarke said smiling, shaking her head, knowing that was something impossible to ask her enamored doctor.

The next morning Lexa woke up to a new beginning, last night she had finally closed a chapter of her life, and now a new one began, full of dreams, of love and happiness with an angel named Clarke, who slept in the room next to her.

After walking along the beach embracing, chatting about different and impersonal things, they had returned to the party with very different looks on their faces from when they had left, and more than one of the guests smiled when they saw them return in that way, together as a couple.checked to here

They retired at dawn to their rooms, with long, sweet and intense kisses, but both women knew how to stay at that limit of going slowly, without pressuring the other, without making the same mistakes, although their desire was very evident in their bodies and playful hands.

For Clarke, it was also a new beginning, full of many things. Lexa had been so starkly honest with her that she had touched her soul without a doubt, and even more somehow she knew that every word Lexa said was the truth and nothing but the truth, and it was something she really appreciated.

Lexa had also told Clarke of the exciting news of Dr. Kane's prognosis, regarding her blindness, and the imminent operation that would take place in the first days of December. Clarke was shocked, so anxious and excited by the wonderful news, that she still felt that it was all part of a beautiful dream she did not want to wake up from.

 

Although Dr.Woods had made very clear that this was very real, and that there was a high chance that she would soon see again. But the artist had previously had her hopes built up with so many professionals, that her mother had consulted and they had always ended up in disappointment which caused pain inside Clarke, therefore, she would not get too hopeful that Dr. Kane would be able to help her, even though she knew Dr. Woods's reputation and her miraculous successes and Dr. Kane's vast experience. No, she told herself, she would not believe it until the day her eyes saw the light again.

Clarke, Lexa, Raven, Niylah's family, and the Woods sisters' parents were all invited to a brunch at the model's mansion house at noon on Sunday. They all gathered, some with very tired faces from the long party of the previous night, but all were happy and in a good mood, enjoying wonderful and delicious traditional food of the island, as well as long talks about all of different kinds subjects.

Many asked the famous model as she would do now with her life always so scheduled and busy, traveling around the world, when Niylah had a steady job in New York as a graphic designer with a major American company.

Alicia took the hand of her new wife in hers as she explained to those present that she had talked with Niylah about the issue and they had agreed that the model would reduce her workload from now on, traveling less and that she would settle with her wife in an apartment in New York. And that Niylah would continue working at the company where she currently worked, but Alicia had plans for a future company of graphics and advertising art, and that obviously Niylah would be the head of it. Everyone celebrated the couple's decisions, feeling that they were the best for the new married couple.

Lexa could not help but ask her famous sister if she was aware that some of her of fans and followers on her social media accounts would be clearly affected by the announcement of the end of her single life, making more than one laugh person laugh, and Lexa was hit in the face by a napkin thrown by her sister, who sincerely cared very little about that fact. Even though her advertising agent already nearly suffered a cardiac arrest when Alicia gave her the wonderful news earlier that morning that she was a happily married woman now.

Jean Paul, her agent felt that the world was sinking under his feet when Alicia told him of her news, and he tried to make her think about her fame, of her coveted and desired image, and how much this crazy news would affect the number of contracts she got and her career. Alicia stopped laughing and after being very firm and serious told her agent that she did not give a damn about any of that and that if he could not handle it, she would simply replace him. Jean Paul was stunned for a moment, then with a trembling voice, he promised the famous model that she should not worry about anything, that he would deal with it for her.

Jean-Paul proposed that they give the news to the press by perhaps with an exclusive book of the happy couple. He would send a photographer straight away to take some exclusive photos that could be sold like hot cakes. Alicia was not very happy with the idea, she was not really interested in selling her happiness to any newspaper or magazine, and she also wished that the press would not start chasing her sweet Niylah everywhere, as they used to do with her. Alicia knew well that this was something that could become very hard to deal with in anyone's life, but when speaking with Niylah, she gave her approval, telling her that she was willing to get used to the annoying press, as long as Alicia stayed with her. and taught her how to deal with it.

Alicia could not be happier and proud of her beloved wife, knowing that this woman would always support her one hundred percent, besides loving her and making her feel really special, much more than during her successful career. Not even the millions of fans around the world, or the most important media in the world that died to have her on their covers or those famous fashion designers who fought for having her walking in their fashion shows, or wearing their clothes so exclusive Alicia Woods was a true top of the top models of history, but she had never felt anything special, but rather something purely commercial.

Now she had everything that really mattered in her life, a true love, an extraordinary woman that made her feel more than important and special, and not for her profession but for her true personality, and there was nothing in the world so Alicia would be more grateful for.

Alicia and Niylah decided to announce their brand new happy union through the magazines "People" American and "Vogue" French. Something that made her agent very happy, who immediately ended the phone call and began to call his contacts.

The wedding guests still had several options of how to enjoy their last day on the island, since later that night everyone would fly back to the mainland as they had to return to jobs and schools.

Lexa wanted to do something special for Clarke so that she would enjoy something special before leaving paradise called Hawaii, and so Lexa started planning a trip that she knew would be very special for the artist.

They sailed on a ship to a certain point in the ocean, previously Lexa asked Clarke if she knew how to swim and if she liked it, and the artist told her that she absolutely adored swimming, since, in the water she had always felt like a mermaid, it was where she felt a lot of peace.

When they reached the point they needed to be, the boat's engine was turned off and the crew of the boat that Lexa had hired told her they had arrived, showing Lexa where dolphins were, who already in a group approaching the boat, jumping out of the water, playing in the waves, making themselves noticed, something that immediately made the doctor smile.

Lexa had swum with dolphins before, they were animals that she particularly adored, and she wanted Clarke to live the beautiful experience of connecting with these extraordinary beings.

Clarke asked why they had stopped, and Lexa only told her that they had reached the point they needed to be and that it was time to dive into the ocean. The artist suddenly heard sounds that were familiar to her, she had seen and heard them in documentaries when she was a child, and she could not believe it.

\- Dolphins ?!, Lexa have you brought me to swim with dolphins ?! - Clarke asked completely surprised but very happy and as excited as a girl, making Lexa's when beat faster as she thanked herself for having such a good idea.

\- Yes ... they are beautiful, I adore them. Have you ever done it? - Lexa asked, stroking Clarke’s smiling face, Lexa loved to see her so happy.

\- My God! No, I never have and I have always dreamed of doing it ... Oh, I wish I could see them so much, they are so nice and cute.

\- Well, maybe you'll soon see them, but for now, you can feel them next to you ... Come, take my hand, so I help you get into the water.

Lexa went down the short ladder to the water, while Clarke followed close behind her, while the doctor held her close, so she would not fall. Lexa could see the enormous happiness in the face of the artist and that made her want to jump for joy.

Soon when they both found themselves in the water, a couple of dolphins came up to them, brushing their bodies under the water, making Clarke scream in happiness, who was dying to caress them, before the enamored look of Lexa who held Clarke’s hands.

\- Oh my God! they're here..? May l…. I can feel them ... Ahhhh! Haha ... they have touched me ... - Clarke said almost screaming, so happy to fulfill a so desired dream, she could not believe that Lexa would take her to have such a beautiful experience.

\- Yes…. Haha ... they are ... Give me your hand ... come ... let's swim a little further from the ship ... do not worry I'll take care of you all the time.

Soon they swam away from the boat, when a few more dolphins approached them, beginning to swim around them, sometimes jumping out of the water, making them scream and laugh at each other. A dolphin poked her head between them, making her characteristic sound and Clarke could caress its head and to the amazement of Lexa, the animal let Clarke hug it and put her forehead on the body of the animal, and then caress it’s body with her hands gently, something that the dolphin liked a lot since it did not move away from Clarke. It was incredible, but the animal seemed to know that the artist had a disability, something that simply left the doctor speechless watching the beautiful scene.

Clarke was so excited about this wonderful meeting that she could not hold back her tears, still laughing and enjoying the touch of her hands on the sweet animal. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever experienced, but she could not express it enough in words, she just enjoyed feeling the dolphin by her side.

Lexa watched the magic moment in wonder, releasing the hand that held Clarke’s, trusting in some way the dolphin, although yes, it sounds crazy, since the animal was not one trained in some gigantic pool in an aquarium, it was a wild dolphin in the open sea, but she felt that this animal was as special as her Angel, noticing the immediate connection between the two, trusting it almost without hesitation.

Clarke gently grabbed the sweet dolphin and it slowly began to swim around taking the artist to her side, circling Lexa, who could not believe it, it was a moment she would never forget in her life, nor would Clarke who was so happy. Clarke felt really like a mermaid swimming with the special mammal, and the peace that this animal transmitted was simply incredible, an energy that Lexa could also feel without a doubt.

After a few minutes, the dolphin left Clarke's body near Lexa, so that she would take back hold of her hands. then the animal moved away from them a little and moving its head emitted sounds, to then made a big jump in front of them then swam away with its friends.

Clarke, who was totally moved with such a special moment, hugged Lexa's body, who kissed her on the head and caressed her, noticing her emotion. Nothing made Lexa happier than giving such joy to her beautiful Angel. she silently thanked the beautiful and docile dolphin for its closeness and wonderful connection with Clarke, and whoever was up there was making that possible.

They returned to the hotel, Clarke could stop talking about her wonderful moments with the dolphin, and how grateful she was with Lexa for having taken her to enjoy such an incredible experience. It had simply been one of the most unforgettable and special times of her life.

 

Hours later at the airport on the island of Maui, after saying goodbye to the happy newly married couple, all the guests boarded the private plane again, in the warm, reddish sunset after emotional hugs and some tears too.

Lexa had not introduced Clarke as her girlfriend to her parents, she felt that she did not want to put in that situation and perhaps even a little early for her to do so. she had agreed with the artist a new beginning in their relationship but quietly and slowly. And Lexa definitely did not want to do anything that would make Clarke feel pressured.

But when Lexa went to say goodbye to her loving father she could not stop telling him some things, behind the back of her mother, who was still clinging to the body of her beloved daughter Alicia who were both crying.

\- You know Lexie I like that girl very much ... take care of her, she is very beautiful and it shows that she has a good heart like yours, she is very good for you my daughter.

\- Dad how.

\- Oh, you think I do not know you beautiful? Your mother and I realized immediately, as soon as you introduced Clarke to us. But we are not going to pressure either of you, do not worry. I will keep your mother at a distance... you do not know how happy you have made me see you in love again daughter. I know how hard it has been for you, and I was starting to worry a lot, but now looking you with Clarke at your side, I return home with a happy and a peaceful mind. Promise me that you will be happy, you will not run away from this new love. - the heartfelt words of her father moved Lexa deeply, who could not love her father anymore as she did at that moment in time.

\- Dad ... you're the best ... I love you so much…

\- Awwww ... come here, my dear daughter! Just let yourself love and be loved. You deserve to be happy, my little daughter, just like your sister is. Now I must go to rescue your sister from your mother’s arms - Gustus said as he caressed his daughter’s face.

\- Yes ... hahaha ... go.

\- And never believe that your mother loves you any less ... she only shows her feelings to your sister, but I know that she loves you equally. she has been very worried about you, as much as me. But you know, it's hard for her to express her feelings

\- Well, it's not what I see right now ... or at least she's never had trouble expressing her love with Ali - Lexa's eyes turned a little sad as she looked at her mother clinging to her sister.

\- Lexie ... believe me, daughter, I would not lie to you ... It's just that your mother has always had difficulty reaching you, to break that wall that you've always raised around you ... With Ali she's never had that problem, you know, your sister is much more communicative and extroverted, it's just that the reason. But she loves you as much as Ali, and I know that your mother would like to know you more, be your friend, but she doesn't know how to reach you, and you always end up fighting.

\- Hmmm ... Maybe you're right ... well, go and rescue my sister. And have a good flight. I love you, dad.

\- I love you too, little daughter ... take care of yourself, yes? And take care of Clarke, you should bring her home sometime in the future, yes? Surely she has never been to Sydney.

\- Hahaha ... already, you ask for a lot ... and no, I do not think she has been to Australia in her life.

\- Well, goodbye Lexie,

\- Goodbye, dad.

After the strong and emotional last embrace, Gustus approached his wife and his other daughter, who looked at her gratefully for coming to her rescue. Lexa looked at them for a few seconds and immediately turned to get onto the plane. Gustus noticed the sadness in his daughter's eyes immediately and without thinking he nudged her wife, who was releasing her hold on Alicia’s hands with wet eyes.

\- Becca, have you already said goodbye to Ali? Because your other daughter is about to board the plane and she deserves a farewell hug too, don't you think? - Gustus suggested to his wife who was somewhat surprised by her husband nudging her and his comment.

\- Yes, Ma ... please ... I'll be fine I promise I’ll come to Sydney as soon as I can with Niylah. Lexie needs you now ... she needs your love as much as you give it to me.

Becca looked at her husband and her model daughter, somewhat astonished by their words, and was annoyed at first but then she turned to look at her daughter Alexandria, who’s head down was down as she walked in the direction of her plane. Becca’s heart tightened, she loved her doctor daughter, but she had always had difficulty understanding her, to get to her. Although that did not take away how much she loved her, even though she did not show it as much as she did with Alicia.

\- Go Ma, stop wasting time and do not fear ... Lexie loves you.

After Alicia spoke those words while caressing the arm of her anguished mother, Becca took courage and walked quickly to reach her other daughter.

\- Alexandria ... Daughter ... wait, please.

Lexa heard her mother's voice calling her from behind, but she was unable to believe it. Had Becca Woods decided to speak to her, and was calling her? Lexa stopped walking her immediately, almost as she began to climb the small steps of the private plane. Lexa turned to face her mother, who when she reached her side, just took her hand and pulled her towards her body to surround her in a strong and meaningful hug that shook Lexa to her soul.

Becca gave her a tender kiss on the forehead and stroked her cheek, fixing her green eyes on those of her excited and surprised daughter, who was trying to contain her tears, unable to emit sound. Lexa was paralyzed by the demonstration of so much affection from her mother, who immediately, somewhat nervously, smiled at her.

\- Take care of yourself my daughter and never doubt that I love you, I regret not knowing how to get to you and prove it as much as I do with your sister. But I've always loved you as much as I love her, and it makes me so happy to see you so in love with that pretty girl. And I'm sorry I have not been able to help you with your enormous pain all these years ... I know how difficult it has been for you but life always gives us second chances, never doubt it. And you deserve it more than anyone else in this world. I am so proud of you, of what you have achieved in your life, of the lives you have helped and changed. You are special Alexandria and it makes me happy to see that life is giving you this wonderful person so that you can heal and return to love. And when you are ready, I want you to bring her home, I'll love to get to know her - -Becca finally let out what she had always wanted to say to her daughter, it was the first time she expressed so much to her daughter Alexandria and her hands trembled.

\- But how do you know?

\- My beautiful daughter a mother always knows ... one day when you are a mother you will understand, you will also experience it. And how do I know you will restore Clarke’s sight? Because you do those miracles and I know you will do it with her ... now do you see daughter, be happy, love and let yourself be loved and take care of her, that girl is special, as much as you, that's why you make a beautiful couple. I love you Alexandria-

Lexa’s mother hugged her daughter again, tears falling on both their faces. For Lexa that was the moment that for the first time she felt that her mother really loved her, and she would keep it in her memories forever.

\- Mother, I love you ... thank you ... for ... everything. Take good care of yourself and Dad.

\- See you in Sydney, daughter ... and do not forget to bring Clarke with you. 

\- Hahaha, I hope I can do it Ma.

Finally Becca let go of the hands of her excited daughter, and moved from the plane's stairs when her husband came to hug her affectionately, then Alicia and Niylah hugged her, then they all turned and waved to Lexa who was standing at the door of the plane drying her tears and waved back at them with a huge smile on her face, while the sun was setting over reddish over the ocean, casting its last rays on the multicolored sky.

Lexa felt that in that crazy and sudden trip her soul had finished healing and was now illuminated and her heartbeat felt more alive than ever. Now she was ready to face whatever was to come in her new life, in that new chapter, one full of love and joy and dreams to fulfill. Wanting with all her might to stay by the side of her beautiful Angel named Clarke, with whom she sat on the small plane holding her hand, after giving her a sweet kiss on her lips, and stroking her cheek, making the artist smile, who simply laid her head on the doctor's shoulder and she rested her head on hers, kissing her crown, feeling blessed by that enormous power of love around her.


	25. All I want for Christmas

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=rirg5t)

Upon Clarke and Lexa’s return from Hawaii, they went back to their normal routines, Clarke to her classes at the school, Lexa to her medical consultations and Raven to her mission with Inspector Rivers and the case that was now called "Azgeda case"

Clarke and Lexa were letting their romance develop as they agreed, slowly, giving each other space and time. It was two weeks before the operation that could give Clarke back her vision, something that filled the artist with joy and nerves at the same time. Lexa had many expectations, she knew almost with certainty that her beautiful Angel would see again and that was her greatest desire, this case was like any other during her career, but she was aware that the Griffin case was not just another case in her successful career, returning her sight to her sweet Clarke meant everything to Lexa.

But Lexa had other things on her mind, apart from Clarke being at the center of all her priorities, the center of her existence in those moments. Lexa was happy to have seen her sister as in love as she had ever dreamed possible and was happy for the good choice she had made, since Niylah was undoubtedly an extraordinary woman, and very good for Alicia and her life which would completely change now that she would do less work in order to be by her wife’s side. Lexa only wished that the model would not change her mind as she knew that her twin was sometimes obsessed with something for a period of time and then changed her mind, and although this was something very different,Lexa could not help but feel a slight fear that her sister would once again change her mind.

When Lexa returned to her office on Tuesday and after briefly telling her faithful secretary Echo everything that happened during the crazy weekend in Hawaii, she went over the list of patients she would see that day, and was surprised to see that Carl Fish was one of those patients , and logically he would probably come with his mother to the consultation.

Immediately Lexa began to think what the hell to do? Almost certainly she had discovered that Echo and Ontari were sisters, those who unfortunately had been separated when they were younger, and who had never stopped looking for each other. Lexa was very happy to know that she could reunite them again, but there was the problem of Ontari’s profession. Lexa knew that she could not make that decision for Ontari, that was something only she could decide if she wanted to reunite with her lost sister, and what she would tell her about how she made a living.

Without hesitating a second more, Lexa asked Echo to rearrange some of her first appointments that morning, since she had to attend an urgent issue, which It would take her a couple of hours. Lexa left the clinic immediately leaving behind her a surprised Echo was quite surprised at her boss's sudden exit, but she knew that sometimes Dr. Woods had a hard time keeping to her daily commitments.

Lexa arrived at the apartment in a few minutes, on the trip to it she had already sent a text to Ontari informing her of her unexpected visit since she needed to discuss an issue with her in private. The woman agreed that Lexa could to come to her apartment.

When Lexa arrived, Ontari opened the door for her. Lexa went into the apartment a little nervous and Ontari sensed it immediately, making her wonder what the hell was happening now, hoping it did not have to do with her little son.

\- Ontari, thank you for allowing me to come to speak with you, I am glad that you are feeling better and your wounds are healing. Was everything ok over the weekend with Carl and Indra? - Lexa asked as she took off her coat and then sat on the sofa, followed by Ontari, who sat next to her, with a worried look in her face.

\- Yes, thank you, it was beautiful to have him back at home, and there was no problem, and I have not received any visits from "those" if that concerns you. Carl has missed you. Do you want anything to drink? A coffee, tea Ontari offered as she stood to go to the kitchen.

\- No, no ... I'm fine thanks Ontari, I will not be here long.

\- Well, Lexa, I’m listening, tell me what has happened? Is it something that has to do with my Carl? - Ontari returned to sit beside Lexa slightly more nervous.

\- No, it's nothing to do with Carl, do not worry. It's that ... God! This is not easy, believe me - Lexa found it difficult to find the words, the best way to break the news to Ontari. But Lexa couldn’t think of another way than simply telling Ontari that she had found her sister. Lexa’s words only worried Ontari more, who rubbed her hands nervously together.

\- Lexa, you're worrying me, so stop stalling and tell me what the hell is going on? - Ontari had lost her patience, she definitely needed Lexa to tell her what she had to without further hesitation.

\- I think ... I think I know your sister.

\- YOU WHAT?! - Ontari said as she almost jumped out of her seat.

\- I'm sorry, I did not know how to tell you, but when you told me about your sister, I was shocked, and when you said her name I was even more shocked because... Well, because my secretary is called Echo - Lexa was as nervous as Ontari, knowing that the news she was giving to the woman meant a lot to her.

\- NO!! Lexa, I ask you not to fuck with me on this subject ... How is your secretary called Echo ..?! Well ... it's a name ... yes, I know it's something special but ... but - Ontari could not understand how it was possible that fate had intervened, how could it be that her sister was so close.

\- Ontari, I'm convinced that she is your sister ... You see, I also thought at first the same thing as you ... that maybe it’s just a coincidence with the name ... But I needed to be sure and well ... before traveling to Hawaii I had a conversation with Echo about her past, because even though she has been my secretary and friend for many years, she had never told me about her past, and I had never asked her. - Lexa explained, rubbing her hands nervously. 

Ontari felt that her heart was about to come out of her chest, trying to hide her nerves, and not to pressure Lexa to make her story shorter, but every second was killing Ontari, as she said to herself that this could not be true.

\- Lexa please ...? Have you asked her if she is my sister, and if you did what did she say?

\- Yes, I asked her and she told me the same story as you did ... I have no doubt that my secretary is your sister Echo - Lexa affirmed as she took hold of the hand of the brunette sitting next to her who looked at her in shock.

Ontari suddenly stood up with one hand over her mouth and the other on her chest, almost jumping up which surprised Lexa who watched Ontari pace the living room with her hands in her hair, totally shocked by the news of her beloved sister.

Lexa felt stupid that she did not know what to do or say. Ontari finally stopped pacing and began to cry. Lexa immediately stood up and approached the emotionally broken woman and simply help out her arms, which Ontari went into and clung to Lexa’s body as her own body trembled as she sobbed.

After a few minutes in which Ontari let out all her feelings, her emotions and Lexa calmly let her do it, while rubbing her back, letting her know that she was there for her. Ontari needed to sit down on her couch feeling that she could not cry anymore, while Lexa helped her sit down and then, the attentive doctor went for a box of handkerchiefs and a glass of water.

Lexa sat next to her, waiting for Ontari to calm down enough to continue talking. The woman was still trembling, blowing her nose several times, trying to calm down which she achieved after a couple of minutes, drinking from the glass of water until it was almost finished.

\- Do you feel better? - Lexa asked sitting close to Ontari, she wanted to caress Ontari’s face, in nothing more than a show of support and affection, but she simply talked to her. She did not want Ontari to misinterpret her gestures.

\- Yes ... I'm sorry... I - Ontari was still very upset to talk.

\- Ontari, you do not need to apologize, I can imagine what this news means to you.

\- Did you ... have you told her that you know me? - Ontari asked with concern on her face. It was then that Lexa was thankful she had not done it.

\- No Ontari, only you can decide that, and that is why I came to tell you ... when I saw that Carl was on the list in my day's consultations, I imagined that maybe you would accompany him. - Lexa explained now taking Ontari's hand again,a gesture that the brunette was thankful for. For once in her life, it was nice to feel that she had a friend who cared for her, as the doctor did.

\- Do you mean to decide if my sister needs to find out that I'm a whore? - Ontari said coldly as she looked directly into Lexa’s eyes.

\- No, I do not.

\- It's fine Lexa, it's nothing that isn’t true, it's what I am ... just a whore - Ontari said letting go of Lexa's hand, turning her head away from her, embarrassed.

\- Do not say that, Ontari ... no ... you're not just that ... and you could leave that life if you want to, especially after the damn mafia fall. The police will give you a new identity, a new place to live where no one knows you and Carl. You do not need to tell Echo what your job is if you do not wish to ... - Lexa tried to lessen Ontari’s guilt and shame.

\- And what do i do? Go to meet her and lie to her from the start? Lexa, no, I can’t meet my sister after all these years and lie to her, I do not want to. - Ontari answered with determination, and Lexa knew it was true, and she agreed that starting the reunion between the sisters with lies was definitely not the best idea.

\- As I said before Ontari, it is your decision, but I would suggest if you allow me, that you meet with your sister outside of my office. I can organize a meeting, where you and Echo can talk. Just tell me when you want to or you're ready. Today I will have the consultation with Carl, then I will tell you the steps we will follow with him - The doctor proposed, taking Ontari’s hand again and squeezing it to encourage her, who turned back to face Lexa with tearful brown eyes which locked onto those green emeralds in which Ontari could get lost in whenever she looked at them in depth. In them she found so much peace that was almost hypnotic.

\- I ... it's okay ... I think it would be better that way ... but ... I was not ... I do not know if I could face my little sister ... we could see each other again, and have to tell her.

\- Ontari ... do not punish yourself, we all make mistakes in life and yours has not been easy. You've done what you could to survive and give Carl a decent life. - Lexa wished that Ontari was not so hard on herself, but she understood how she felt about guilt and carrying a secret around.

\- Tell me, Lexa, why do you think I'm worthwhile? You and I have only - Ontari needed to understand why Lexa cared so much for her when Lexa had been her client for a few years.

\- Because you're worth it.Ontari, you're a good woman, I know you are, and you're doing the right thing, despite putting your life in danger. You are not a loser, you are intelligent and you care about others - Lexa explained as she looked deep into Ontari’s eyes, leaving no trace of doubt in the woman about why she thought that Ontari was worth helping.

\- Lexa, I'm not interested in anyone other than my son. It is for him I'm helping the police, I do not think about those girls, or the future drug buyers, I only do it for Carl, so he can have a better life than I've had.

\- But doing it you are helping many girls who could have a terrible ending, and the same with the drug addicts, you are doing it and that is enough for me, as is the fact that you are such a dedicated mother and think so much about the future of your little one. Many mothers in your position give their children up for adoption or abandon them, and especially if they have a disability like Carl has. But you, you have stayed with him, you have given him a life by your side, you have taught him manners, and to be a good and sweet child, a child who despite being blind is happy, because you are at his side and you tell the world to him that he cannot see. Ontari, i think that life is giving you a second chance, do not let it slip away, and do not be afraid to face your fears, you are a good mother and a good person.

After finishing speaking Lexa stood up to start walking towards the apartment door, followed by Ontari, who was still meditating on the doctor's words.

\- I'll let you know how we're going to do with Carl and his eyes. And you tell me when you're ready, so I organize something so you can meet with Echo.

\- Lex ... what ... what did she say about me? Does she miss me? Does she remember me sometimes? - Ontari asked somewhat shy standing next to the doctor, who looked at her with a sweet smile on her face.

\- She is so desperate to find you like you. She thinks of you all the time of Ontari, and she also dreams of a Christmas at your side.

\- Oh ... and she ... she's happy? Is she alone, or is she with someone?

\- I think they are questions that you should ask her yourself ... believe me it will be wonderful for both of you when you reunite, please,Ontari, think about it, and do not worry about what you have had to do to survive, I have no doubt that Echo will understand, I have known her for a long time and she is an incredible woman - Lexa put her hand on Ontari's shoulder and squeezed it lightly, giving her encouragement, while her eyes shone with a certain charm, transmitting to Ontari security and peace.

\- Yes…. She is ... hey, do you have a picture of her by chance?

\- Hmmm ... let me think ... I think I have one from last Christmas ... we went to celebrate it with the people of the clinic to a restaurant in Manhattan.

Lexa took out her phone and looked through the photos, finding one of a smiling Echo with a champagne glass in her hand. Lexa immediately showed it to Ontari, and the woman took the phone for a moment to see what her beloved younger sister looked like today. When her eyes saw the smiling image of the woman in the photo next to Lexa, the emotion returned to her, moistening her eyes, clouding her vision a little while a huge smile was on her face, and infected Lexa.

The doctor wished so much that Ontari would find the courage to meet her sister. Despite her mistakes, that woman deserved that reunion with her only family, and Lexa wished the same for Echo, after hearing how much she missed her sister, how much she dreamed of seeing her again and spending a Christmas together.

Ontari looked at the photo for a few minutes, letting a couple of tears fall. Lexa knew how much a bond between sisters meant so let the brunette look at the image of her sister in silence..

\- She looks so beautiful ... she has become a beautiful woman. She looks happy, I like that - Ontari commented smiling, holding the doctor's iPhone in her trembling hands.

Lexa laughed as she said well in that picture I think we were a little happy thanks to the alcohol, it was a bottle of exquisite champagne by the way.

Ontari also laughed as she said I imagine so, coming from you i would not expect less. Lexa, thank you for telling me first. I already know that I owe you, but you can always count on me in this life for anything you need. If I survive this, no matter where I am, you will always know about me and Carl, just so you can contact us whenever you want. You, Lexa, are a very good woman, never forget that, and never let anything or anyone push you back into the darkness - Ontari spoke confidently as she looked deeply into Lexa’s green eyes, who smiled at her.

\- Thanks, Ontari. You must also not forget that you are good and that you deserve a new beginning, and I am sure that you will achieve it, you must trust yourself more.

Ontari did not have more answers, so she just approached Lexa and hugged her tightly and, grateful. The doctor let herself be hugged, responding to the hug in the same way. Internally she wanted that woman to survive that risky mission, which she still had to carry out, and for the police to comply with their word to give her a new identity, a new life, far away, away from the darkness that has always surrounded her miserable life until that moment.

 

Later in another part of the city ...

\- Do you have something for me? -The man asked sitting in his big leather chair, behind his desk, without looking at the men in front of him.

\- We took pictures as you told us to boss ... here they are.

The man took the photos, his men had taken pictures of each person who entered the building they had been watching for a couple of days. He looked at some of the photos somewhat irritated, he did not recognize anyone, until the picture of Dr. Woods. That damn woman still had contact with his most exclusive client, outside of his business. His blood boiled immediately as he almost crumpled the photo in his hands. His men, seeing their boss's reaction, took two steps back, closer to the door of the office.

 

\- Damn fucking bitch !!! - The angry man shouted, banging his fist onto the oak wood desk.

\- Boss, do you want us to teach her another lesson? - One of the men asked something fearful.

\- NO! When I return I'll take care of it. Now, get out of here, keep an eye on her. And keep taking pictures if you see someone new.- The man behind the desk answered somewhat more calmly.

\- Yes, Boss.

Roan was furious. He tried to calm himself down, pouring himself a double whiskey that he drank in one gulp, meditating a moment as he thought about what to do. In recent days several of his operations had been sabotaged by the damn police, and he was suspecting some snitch in the organization. His mother was pressing him to find the snitch, and discover what the hell was happening suddenly with so many ambushes of the damn blue dogs. So Roan had told a couple of his men to guard the building where Ontari lived, to rule out that she was the source of information.

Now he had another problem to deal with which he thought was solved with the lesson he had given Ontari, but apparently, it had not been enough and he could not understand it. Did Ontari really want him to kill her? Roan could not understand, he knew that Ontari was a very intelligent woman, so why the hell was she still in contact with the damn doctor? And then the little son of the prostitute came to mind, Ontari had explained that Dr. Woods was attending to Carl, but that did not justify the doctor visiting her at home. There was something else going on between them and that was not good for his business. Roan had also noted the absence of the famous client in recent months, and that only heightened his suspicions.

Without thinking, Roan picked up the phone and called Ontari. He demanded that she return to work the following week, or he would pay her another visit and this time it would not be on good terms. The woman had no choice but to tell him that she would be there, although she was still recovering from her broken ribs.

Ontari felt that something was not right, she knew her boss and ex-lover too much, and a cold shiver ran down her back when she ended the call. Ontari immediately took the new phone out that Detective Reyes had left her to tell her any news about the organization or if something happened.

She told Detective Reyes of Roan's unexpected call and pressure from him for her to return to work, and of her suspicions that something was not right. Raven reassured her by telling her that they would protect her somehow. Ontari would have liked to believe her but she feared the worst, Ontari imagined that Roan would also be furious with his lately frustrated business, because of the important information she had given to Inspector Rivers and her people, with which they used to stop several movements of the organization. Ontari knew that Roan would be without a doubt searching for the person who was the source of that information. She would have act normal so that she was not considered a suspect.

 

The week had gone quietly, without much trouble or drama. It was Friday and Lexa was happy to attending her last patients of the day. She was excited with the plans for that afternoon, she would be spending the afternoon with her girlfriend, Professor Griffin, and Carl.

Carl was more than happy to spend the afternoon with two of his favorite people. In the doctor's mind, that was a perfect dream that she was enjoying. Sometimes she could not stop smiling at her beautiful Angel and that little boy who had already stolen her heart, and the beautiful feeling that this was the family she wanted in her life which filled her soul with light.

Although Clarke could not see, she could sense happiness in her partner, looking for her and Carl every day and also how happy that child was with them. In addition, Carl's blindness seemed to have some chance of being cured, although he was still doing some tests with Dr. Kane, and that filled the teacher with joy. She adored that child, like all her beloved students, but obviously, with Carl, she had a deeper relationship, and the fact that Lexa was taking care of him made it really feel like the family she had always dreamed of having someday.

Clarke had the pleasure of meeting Dr. Kane during the week, who conveyed his absolute confidence in the success they would have with her operation, and that filled her with excitement. However, she still tried to mentally repeat that she should not cling to that hope. Clarke did not want to endure any more disappointment, so she told herself to take it as calmly as she could.

Clarke had told her mother the good news, and Abby could not be happier and hopeful in the famous Dr. Woods, and now also in Dr.Kane.

Kane, whom Abby had read in some medical journals was an excellent professional with many successful operations in his career.

Clarke omitted the fact of telling her mother about her relationship with the doctor, she knew that her mother would not be very happy about that. It was all a professional matter that Abby Griffin respected. So Clarke decided to keep the relationship from her mother for the time being.

On Saturday, Lexa decided to take Carl to skate at The Rink at Rockefeller Center with Clarke, whom they went to pick up at noon. The spirit of Christmas was felt in every corner of the city, with beautiful and impressive decorations, and that gigantic Christmas tree that marveled more than one person at the famous Rockefeller Center. Lexa loved New York at Christmas and New Year since the city really reflected the end of the year festivities everywhere.

Lexa would have liked so much that both Carl and Clarke could see all those magnificent decorations and that Christmas tree with thousands of colored lights twinkling. Although she wanted it more than anything for the child, who never in his short life saw or could ever imagine what a Christmas tree, or the friendly and friendly Santa Claus, or a snowman. But at least Lexa wished with all her might that next year she would help the little one to see life for the first time, and enjoy everything that surrounded him.

Carl had never enjoyed the experience of skating before since her mother did not have enough money which left no room for entertainment. Clarke thought Lexa’s idea of was wonderful, and also the boy who, although he did not understand very well what it meant to ice skate, felt that he was going to have a lot of fun with his teacher and his new friend Lexa, whom he already loved very much.

Lexa and Clarke knew how to skate very well, and after they put Carl's ice skates on, they took him onto the ice rink, each holding one of his hand, slowly teaching him how to skate. The boy immediately adored that feeling of his feet sliding on the cold and slippery ice, and although he skated a few times, falling down, but not falling too hard, as his amused friends watched him closely, he found that It was the coolest and funniest thing he had ever done. He could not stop laughing, as well as Lexa and Clarke at his side, enjoying the joy of the child.

Afterwards, Lexa took them to a coffee shop called "City Bakery", where they served the best hot chocolate in the city, with the most delicious cakes, something they enjoyed during the last hours the afternoon. At one point the doctor was lost in the sweet image of Clarke laughing with Carl, who had chocolate all over his face. Lexa’s imagination immediately led her to feel that she was with her family, enjoying a wonderful Christmas, and her heart was filled with magic and warmth, making her smile, wishing that one day it could be a reality.

Later Lexa drove to Ontari’s apartment, where she took Carl up to his mother and Indra, who would take care of him for the rest of the weekend. The boy was so happy and excited entering the house running into the arms of his mother, who lifted him up into the air, happy to see her son so happy, kissing his face while Lexa watched with sweetness in her eyes the beautiful image that she hoped would always existed between that mother and her son.

An excited Carl told his mother what she had experienced that afternoon, thanks to Lexa and Clarke, something that Ontari immediately thanked the doctor for as she looked into her eyes with a big smile on her face, holding her excited little one in the arms, who did not stop talking. Lexa just smiled, nodding her head and her emerald eyes shining with emotion.

Lexa felt it was time for her to leave, as Clarke was waiting for her in the car. She said goodbye to everyone and left the apartment, to the sadness of Carl, who wanted her to stay with Clarke to dine with her mother and Indra, but after Lexa lifted him up, played with him a few minutes and hugged and kissed him , promising more fun in the near future with Clarke, the boy finally accepted that the doctor had to leave, but covered her face with kisses and hugged her tightly, that Lexa felt deep inside her soul, without a doubt that little one had made her realize that she wanted to have several children of her own.

Then Lexa took Clarke to dinner at a Greek restaurant, as it was the artist's favorite food. There they enjoyed an evening you could say was very romantic and charming. Lexa told Clarke about her discovery about the Fish sisters which left Clarke in total shock. Lexa also told her about the anguished decision that Ontari was dealing with, since she wanted to reunite with her sister, but she was anguished at having to tell her about her profession.

 

Like Lexa, the artist felt that Ontari would not have to feel embarrassed with her sister and that after so long apart and the clear desire of Echo to meet her sister again, surely she will not condemn her for her bad life choices. Clarke felt sorry for the woman, although she still had her issues with Lexa's ex-paid lover, for obvious reasons, through the doctor she was getting to know her a little better more, her life, her sad and hard survival story and she could also perceive her incredible love for Carl, and that made the artist's heart not misjudge her, although she could not say she wanted to be her friend, at least not for the moment.

When Lexa drove them to Clarke's apartment, the artist was lost in her thoughts in complete silence. The doctor looked at Clarke sideways at times, wondering what her Angel was thinking so seriously about since her face was so serious that Lexa was beginning to fear that talking about Ontari so much might provoke a negative response from her girlfriend, and she cursed herself for having talked about her during dinner.

Clarke, are you OK? - Lexa asked as she placed her hand over the hand of the artists that was resting on her leg.

\- What?

\- Has something happened? - The doctor repeated her question.

\- Oh ... sorry, no, I was just thinking ... I want to go somewhere else - Clarke replied turning to face where Lexa's voice came with a slight curvature on her lips, as hearing the fear in the tone of the doctor's voice.

\- Another place? What are you thinking about?

\- To my studio ... yes, go there if you do not mind ... I have a desire to create - Clarke answered smiling as she squeezed Lexa’s hand, caressing it with her own hand, a detail that Lexa was very grateful for, leaving her somewhat calmer.

\- Now? Clarke, it's eleven o'clock at night.

\- And what's the problem? Clarke laughed as she said an artist feels inspired at any time of the day or night my dear doctor.

\- Well, my dear artist, I will take you there immediately. Just tell me where it is.

\- At school.

\- Oh! Very good, but ... can you enter at any time? Will not you have problems with the security of the place?

\- No, do not worry, we will not do anything illegal ... I have the keys, and I know the security code. I have gone to the studio sometimes after school has closed. - The artist affirmed, before what Lexa nodded smiling but somewhat surprised by Clarke’s desire.

\- Well, we will go to school then.

Upon reaching the building, Lexa parked her black BMW at the door, then helped Clarke out of the car and to the door of the school, with some doubts about the veracity of the words of the artist, and Lexa really hoped that they were not getting in trouble. She did not want to visit the New York Police Headquarters after being arrested.

As soon as Clarke opened the door, she walked five steps to the right followed closely by Lexa, who immediately lit the way with her iPhone. The artist suddenly stopped and turned her body towards the wall, where Lexa could see a small box, the one that Clarke felt with her hands and opened to press three numbers and two letters, deactivating the alarm of the school, something that the doctor was very grateful for.

Lexa smiled, as she realized that apparently, her girlfriend was telling the truth after all. Then she followed her to a room, which Clarke opened with another key then entered it. As Lexa followed Clarke into the room the artist told her brunette where the light switch was, while she continued her way in the dark.

When Lexa turned on the lights, her vision was filled with art, pure and simple incredible art everywhere in that room. There were diverse paintings, and many sculptures, mostly facial images of men, women, and children. Faces created with clay, with such perfection in their features, and so much realism in their expressions, that the doctor could not believe that they had been created by the hands of a blind artist. Lexa kept wondering mentally, how could it be so much perfection? While Clarke went into another room and the door closed behind her, which she came back out in a few minutes, dressed in a simple white apron which was covered with colored spots of paint and some clay.

The silence in the room told Clarke that Lexa was focused on her work, and perhaps marveled at the quality of them, and she did not think that because she was believed but because many had told her how incredibly talented she was, more often than not. Especially the owner of the gallery where she normally exhibited and sold her beautiful works, Octavia Blake. In addition to the many recognitions, she received from those who visited the gallery and bought her creations immediately.

Clarke stood behind the doctor, who had not noticed her presence, her face drew a broad smile thinking that Lexa was admiring her work.

\- Do you like what you see doctor?

\- My God Clarke, they are magnificent! Seriously you are so talented, no ... I do not know what else to say, I am amazed by your work, and from now on I tell you that I need many of them decorating my clinic and my apartment, so you will have to give me a price for all of them - Lexa said completely excited, turning her face to find the image of the artist blushing and smiling.

\- What?!!! ... you're crazy Lexa ... for God's sake!

\- No, I'm very serious Clarke, I love them, I've never seen so much talent and believe me I've learned to see art through the eyes of Costia, who was almost an expert, and also of my good friend Octavia, who is.

\- The owner of the "Bloodreina" gallery ?! - Clarke cut Lexa off to her surprise.

\- Yes! How ... do you know her? - Lexa answered totally in shock.

Clarke laughed as she said ... God! Seriously the world is a small place sometimes ... yes I know Octavia Blake, she has exhibited my work many times in her gallery, we have known each other for a long time.

\- Wait a minute…. Let me see…. Do you sign as ... "C.G."?

\- Yes, why?

\- Oh my God! Clarke, I have some of your works decorating my apartment! Costia was an admirer of your work! She had discovered you recently, in an exhibition that she attended and I could not because I was in a congress in San Francisco. There she acquired my favorite painting, it is a fresh sea at dawn ... but ... but how is it possible for you love to paint something so realistic? It's just that I do not have words ... that painting has always been so special to me, I always looked at it and it took me somewhere else, far from my reality. I have it hanging behind the sofa in the living room ... I just can't believe it - Lexa said with great emotion in her voice approaching her beautiful girlfriend, who smiled also excited to know that this special picture was in the hands of her doctor. And the shock of finding out that Costia had admired her work and acquired that piece.

\- Heavens!! Lex ... that painting cost me so much to sell ... it was very special for me ... the sea has always been, it has been my escape, where I always found my peace, my place, especially at dawn ... When I painted that painting it had been at the moment I managed to accept my blindness, and I said to myself, well, paint the most beautiful memory of life in your mind, and make it live forever ... But keeping it was silly since I could not admire it and when I showed it to Octavia, she went crazy telling me that it was the most alive and beautiful picture that I had ever seen. When she told me that she sold it, I asked her who had bought it and she told me that one of her best clients, someone she appreciated very much, assuring me that my work was in excellent hands. I remember that I tried to hold on to her words and that filled me with peace, to know that my work was in a home that understood my creation and was admired.

Lexa could not contain her excitement at the incredible news, is that everything seemed to be so incredibly by the hand of fate. Unbeknownst to her, she and Clarke had been connected a long time ago, and it was just a matter of being the exact place and time to meet in life, even though she wished she had attended that exhibition with her beloved wife that day. It is that in that way she would have known her Angel, and knowing of her existence, perhaps she would not have ended up losing herself in that dark world. But Lexa did not want to think about that anymore, her life had been the way it was, and she could not go back in time, she could only enjoy the present and dream of a better tomorrow, she told herself mentally. Lexa just could not believe it, but it was a clear reality, their destinies had been entwined for a long time. Lexa had no doubt in her mind that twin souls existed, and that she and Clarke were a clear and living example of.

Lexa closed the distance that separated her from Clarke and took the face of her beautiful artist in her hands excited, and looked at her with infinite love in her green emeralds and joined their lips softly in a kiss full of deep feelings, happiness and gratitude to fate have finally united them.

The kiss lasted a few minutes, in which deepened immediately, leading their hands to touch the other's skin. But Clarke had a huge desire and her artistic soul was stronger than her passion awakened by the lips and soft hands of her doctor.

With great effort, the artist managed to separate her mouth from that delightful source of pleasure of her beloved, who immediately opened her eyes and looked at her with concern thinking that maybe she had gone too far in her agreement to "go more slowly", blinded for the passion that Clarke aroused in her. Lexa immediately cursed herself for being so weak for a few seconds, without separating her body from the artist's.

\- I ... Clarke, I'm sorry I did not mean.

\- Shush ... do not be scared doctor, you did not bother me, on the contrary, you do not know what it has cost me to stop. I wanted to come here to make a sculpture of you ... of your face ... since I felt your beautiful features, so unique with my hands, I wished I could make a model of you - the artist explained caressing her loves cheeks, with an illuminated smile on her face, transmitting calm to Lexa, who immediately felt relieved.

\- Oh, dear Clarke ... for a moment I thought that I... Ok ... my love, do what you like with me, though I must confess that I am not so beautiful as I am portrayed to be.

\- Lexa, don’t be silly! You are so beautiful Lexa you have no idea ... And I will make that beauty immortalized... and "do what you like with you" because ... do not tell me twice ... it can be very tempting and dangerous I warn you ... - Clarke replied mischievously, sticking out her tongue, to the pleasant surprise of Lexa.

\- Hmmm ... what? Well, with you it's worth taking the risk ... come here beautiful ... - Lexa said surrounding Clarke with her arms around the waist trying to pull her closer to her body so she could to kiss her again.

\- No ... If you do it again I cannot do what I want ... so you keep away, Dr. Woods ... you will sit on this stool and you will be a good girl, staying very quiet and keeping those hands and those tempting lips to yourself - Clarke ordered as she took hold of her girlfriend’s hands, and pushing her towards where a stool was, in which Lexa sat on somewhat disillusioned, with a pouting face.

\- That's not fair ... it's cruelty, my rogue Angel ... but I do not think I have an alternative, right?

\- No ... I'm afraid not ... now let me look for what I need, make yourself comfortable.

\- Hmmm ... well, it's a little hot in here ... is it okay if I take off my clothes? - The smiling doctor suggested with malice.

\- I'll be back ... behave yourself doctor ... when I work I'm serious ... - Clarke clarified turning on her feet to go in search of her clay and tools.

\- Well ... I'll be a good girl, I promise - the doctor finally answered giving up.

You better be or I would have to punish you - Clarke added to Lexa's surprise.

\- What?!

\- Clarke laughed then said you heard me... you just behave. 

\- Well ... we can talk about my punishment - Lexa was enjoying the game of words and suggestions with double meaning.

\- No ... Lex ... "Clarke stepped back and answered in a firm voice, cutting off all advances from the doctor.

\- It's okay ... you can go get what you need artist ... but do not suggest punishment or I will not be able to sit still.

\- I'll think about it ... I'll be back.

Lexa settled a little more on the stool indicated by her beautiful artist with a mischievous smile on her face, she loved to make Clarke nervous, to play with that double meaning, although she wanted to tease Clarke, it was painful to have her close, to touch her, to feel those delicious lips and not be able to go further. But Lexa wanted to respect what she had agreed with the blonde, so she simply thought that what she could enjoy she would do with great pleasure.

Suddenly music began to play in the room, not very, just something nice to hear in the background. The voice of the famous Canadian singer Michael Bublé was heard singing a Christmas song, making Lexa smile, while Clarke came back with some bags in her hands, smiling as the doctor was.

\- I hope you like Bublé, I love his style, and those old classic Christmas songs are my downfall. - Clarke explained leaving the material on a table as stained as her apron, with different colors of paints and some clay too.

\- I like him too, this is the album that he made in Christmas in 2011 - Lexa affirmed observing in detail her beautiful artist, who looked very pretty in that apron, showing a lot of skin.

\- Exactly ... well great ... get comfortable this will take a couple of minutes to be ready.

Lexa observed all Clarke’s movements as she prepared the materials with a certain charm, it fascinated her to see how the artist was so natural even when she could not see. She admired Clarke in many ways, for her the blonde was sincerely someone she could put on a pedestal. She was a determined woman, strong, gentle, sweet, passionate, talented, intelligent and beautiful both inside and out.

\- Well, now I'm going to touch your face to mold it, I need you to stay still, do not make gestures, relax your face as much as you can- The artist explained turning to Lexa, who listened attentively, but so absorbed in Clarke#s image.

\- You are so beautiful ... did you know? - was the only thing the Doctor could say, looking at Clarke with devotion, caressing her forehead.

\- Lex …

\- Yes, I know ... I'm sorry ... relaxed ... no expressions ... but I find it difficult beautiful, just having you near makes me smile. - Lexa tried to explain herself while caressing Clarke’s flushed cheeks, with her green eyes full of a special brightness, enchanted by the image that they contemplated in front of them.

\- Well, do not do it - Clarke's firm and determined voice brought back her to reality.

\- OK, ok... I'll try ... come with those gentle artist hands of yours - Lexa finally answered removing her hands from Clarke’s face and raising them in defeat.

Clarke stood between Lexa's legs, too close for the little power Lexa possessed to control the immediate reactions of her body and that particular and suggestive position of the artist. Besides, being so close, she noticed that Clarke was not even wearing a bra under that apron, and her heart skipped a beat, letting a wave of heat take over her lower belly and reach her crotch. She knew then that this was going to be purely delicious torture.

Lexa wondered if Clarke was doing it on purpose, as some kind of punishment, while in the background she could hear Bublé's melodious voice singing "I'll be home for Christmas." God! This was real torture, and she could not even express her feelings or the artist would get angry.

Clarke drew a mischievous smile on her face, as she raised her hands to Lexa's face. Her fingers began to feel from the root of her chestnut hair on her forehead, descending as soft caresses slowly down the face of the brunette, who felt those hands, her body couldn't help but tense up.

Lexa was fighting a real battle internally, but she felt so special, those talented hands on her face, defining her features, so softly that it shook her. Those hand caressing her skin caressed much deeper in her soul, and after just a few seconds, she closed her eyes and let herself go, finally relaxing her facial muscles, feeling a great inner peace.

The thousands of sensations that ran through Clarke's body were innumerable. It had never happened with other people who had modeled for her. Caressing those beautiful and well-defined features of the doctor, feeling every part of her face, was a wonderful experience in her hands, leading her to imagine the enormous beauty of that woman that she knew well and was in love with. For the first time, Clarke found it hard to concentrate on memorizing those features, as her body began to light up in a way that it was hard for her to really control.

When she reached the doctor’s delicious lips, her fingers took control of themselves, playing with the thick, soft lips.

Lexa could not help but barely open her lips, she felt that she was short of breath, and the excitement of her body was reaching her limits of control.

Clarke could feel the doctor’s skin getting hotter, something that made her smile with malice, she knew that this was being a kind of torture for Lexa, but also for her, as she bit her lips fighting with her own distractions, and wished so much to feel those lips again, devour them, suck them, bite them, they were definitely too tempting.

The artist took a deep breath trying to concentrate on the task, which was to feel the facial features of Lexa, memorize them enough and then take them to the clay.

The doctor could not contain a smile, to feel the deep breathing of the artist, noting that this was also difficult for the blonde. And not to be outdone, her lips closed on the tip of those artist's fingers, kissing them just barely as she felt a light blow on her leg, which made her jump.

\- Lex!

\- I'm sorry ... I'm sorry ... no, damn it, I'm not sorry - The model contradicted herself, letting out a nervous laugh.

Lexa heard Clarke laugh then say please, let's concentrate for a moment, yes? 

\- Okay ... but I swear I'm trying with all my strength ... this is some kind of revenge, I have no doubt about it. Are you enjoying this kind of torture my love?

\- No ... now focus and help me, please? ... just a couple of minutes more.

\- Hmmm ...

Clarke returned to her artistic concentration, finishing memorizing the features of that beautiful face with her delicate fingers. Then she withdrew her hands and without losing time, she began to work on the clay.

Lexa watched Clarke with devotion trying to control her heartbeat. The enormous seriousness with which Clarke worked surprised her and at the same time marveled her. After a short time, that clay ball was taking form, in a fast and incredible way to Lexa’s eyes. Lexa could see Clarke's hands shaping her face on clay, so perfectly and perfectly that it fascinated her. In the background she could hear Bublé singing "All I want for Christmas is you" and Lexa thought that the song could not be more perfect, looking at the woman she most wanted not only for Christmas but for the rest of her life.

Lexa began to notice how the artist's face and neck began to show pearls of sweat, while her hands worked without stopping at a huge speed, Clarke looked so passionate and even excited, Lexa would say, which was transmitted it to herself. But what she loved the most was that little bead of sweat that was scarcely noticeable on Clarke's forehead, since she was so deeply involved in her work. Lexa wet her lips, feeling the dryness in them, and the need to dry that sweat on her beloved's body. Especially when her eyes watched a drop that ran down Clarke's neck until Lexa could not see it anymore as it went under the artist's apron, which she had opened another button when she began to sweat.

Suddenly a golden hair fell on Clarke’s concentrated face, who tried to push it away but did not succeed, as it was somewhat stuck to her cheek wet by the dampness. Lexa wasted no time in brushing placing those hairs very gently behind Clarke's ear, caressing the hot and burning skin of the artist who shuddered at the delicate touch, making her lose her concentration for a moment. Lexa’s green eyes, already very dark, were lost in the artist, her heart was beating at such a fast pace that she felt that it would come out of her chest at any moment.

Clarke took hold of Lexa’s hands who noticed the sudden stopping moulding of the artist, who breathing very fast, and stood still trying to return to earth, feeling her body on fire, and a huge pressure below her belly, which had only grown as she molded those amazing and beautiful features of the doctor.

Lexa watched her for a moment, trying to work out what was happening with Clarke, when her fascinated eyes looked at the sculpture, leaving her speechless. It was her in clay, a perfect copy of her face. Suddenly her brain stopped working, her eyes returned to the artist who bit her lips nervously, sweat on her forehead and neck, her left shoulder was exposed, since the damn apron had been lowered a little on one side, and Lexa stopped breathing when she saw the pearly soft white skin exposed, her lips tensed in a thin line.

\- Do you ... like it?

\- Delicious - Lexa answered without thinking when her mind reacted noticing that the artist was referring to her work - I mean ... Clarke ... it's great my love ... I'm fascinated. How the hell do you do it? God! You are incredibly talented. - Lexa finally expressed with a trembling voice.

\- Thank you, I'm glad you like it.  
.  
\- That I like? Are you kidding ?! I LOVE IT!! IT'S EXTRAORDINARY!!

Lexa pronounced the words while caressing the face of the artist, removing some rebellious hair stuck to the forehead smiling face of Clarke, then moving her hand to the neck of the artist and pulling her towards her slowly.

Lexa kissed Clarke’s forehead, her eyes, her nose and finally she let herself be enraptured by those nervous lips, which received her with great pleasure, while "Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas" played romantically in the background.

They kissed each other with sweetness and passion, quenching that thirst they felt, when Clarke cut the kiss again, resting her forehead on Lexa's, caressing her nose against the doctor's with tenderness, both breathing with some difficulty. The temperature in both bodies was close to that of the sun itself.

\- I want you, Lexa ... - Clarke said in a very low voice, causing Lexa to feel a spasm under her belly immediately. And although nothing would make her happier than making love to her Angel, she needed to be sure of what Clarke was proposing or wanting.

\- Clarke.

\- Shush I know ... please.

Clarke took the hand with which Lexa was holding her waist, and brought it to her lips and kissed it, then lowered it to her left breast under the apron. The doctor did not put up any resistance as she let the artist guide her with pleasure. Lexa was so surprised but so excited at the same time, and to feel Clarke’s chest and that nipple so erect and hard as sensations shot through her body. Lexa was about to have an orgasm without even being touched. She could feel her sex so wet, she was ruining a good pair of Victoria Secret lace panties, under her fine black pants, which already bothered her too much.

\- Ahhhhh ... Clarke ... - Lexa moaned in her lover's mouth, igniting the feelings of the artist.

\- I need you, Lexa.

Lexa's hands moved of their own accord, Clarke was asking her to make love to her there and then, and she was not going to take a step back, she felt as much or more desire than her love. If that was a mistake, it did not matter at that moment, because it definitely felt right.

Lexa’s expert hands unbuttoned the buttons of the artist's stained apron, who ran her hands through the silky hair of her partner, enjoying being stripped by the doctor, whom she loved with madness, with thousands of sensations running through every fiber of her body.

When Lexa finished opening the buttons of that apron, she found a beautiful body completely naked in front of her, a body that she had already enjoyed, that she had already taken and that now she was screaming again, a body that needed her and that she undoubtedly needed it. She needed to satisfy, to love, to feel, to taste, and she did not waste time doing it slowly.

Bublé's voice disappeared in the background and classical music began to play, "Rhapsody on a theme of Paganini" by the classical artist Rachmaninov flooded the room, along with the sounds emitted by the bodies of the lovers.

Lexa raised her hands caressing Clarke's burning skin to her neck, then slowly lowered them down her shoulders and arms, while removing the apron that soon fell to the ground. Immediately the hands of Clarke felt for Lexa’s shirt of fine silk, finding the buttons and unbuttoned them one by one, while her lips returned kiss Lexa once again.

Chopin's Piano Concerto number two mixed with the sounds of moans of pleasure, and agitated breaths from the lovers, but the lovers paid more attention to the other in an exquisite and romantic composition and they enjoyed it to the fullest. Their bodies were creating a much more beautiful sonata, one of eternal union, of surrender in body and soul once again.

Clarke managed to remove Lexa’s shirt, who immediately took off her the bra of fine black lace of Victoria's Secret, which matched her already destroyed panties, completely wet from her excitement.

The artist's hands caressed Lexa skin from her neck to her breasts with erect nipples needing those caresses, those lips, lips that now sucked hers making her moan with pleasure, while Clarke's fingers reached her nipples playing with them, causing Lexa to lose all sanity.

Lexa’s vision clouded by lust and desire but she spotted a table behind Clarke, and without wasting time she stood up, holding the blonde by the waist and carefully carried her to the table, where she supported her for a moment, moving away to observe her with desire in her eyes, that slowly took in with pleasure every curve, curves so perfect.

Clarke nervously smiled, feeling herself watched, because although she could not see Lexa, she knew she was watching her somehow, and that excited her even more as she brought her fingers to her mouth, sucking them, biting them, something that Lexa loved to see, while undoing her black pants and letting them fall to the floor, getting rid of them with pleasure, and then getting rid of her wet panties.

Lexa approached her lady, who waited anxiously, in need, then knelt in front of Clarke, her hands holding the calves of the artist and she immediately took her hands to the hair of the doctor sighing.

Lexa moved up with her hands gently, caressing the long legs of the blonde, who now clung to the table with her hands, as her head fell back knowing what was coming. Lexa could feel her sex so beating and ready to receive her lips, which soon sucked Clarke’s sex making her vibrate with a huge pleasure that produced moans from her.

\- Ahhhhh ... Lexaaaa …

\- God! I desire you so much, my love…

Lexa was a lover so sensual and so sweet at the same time, that Clarke felt that she was giving herself to her was a unique and extremely exciting experience. Almost without realizing it, a warm, wet tongue ran over her inner lips, making her delirious. While the expert and delicious tongue ran over the burning skin of her beating sex, as she felt about to reach her climax. When a long hot finger slowly penetrated her vagina, at the same time that her clitoris was treated with sweetness, with a tongue that caressed her, and hot lips and need to feel her taste, her skin, her desire, seizing all the senses of the artist, submerging her in waves of deep joy making her delirious. 

Clarke's hips responded automatically to that pleasure she received, when opening her legs wider she let her lover know that she needed more of her, which did not take long to be satisfied, being penetrated with two long fingers that moved in and out of her sex to a rhythm that increased, at the same time that that daring tongue played and excited everything her clitoris so hard and throbbing, and already very sensitive almost reaching the extreme limit of the sexual madness, beginning to feel that her inner walls were contracting by the fingers of her lover, who immediately curved them giving her that last final touch, to take her beloved Clarke to paradise.

Soon the body of the artist convulsed with such enormous pleasure and perfect attention of the brunette, who moaned as much as she did, feeling the enormous pleasure that she dedicated to her beloved, making love to her, savoring her body in such an exquisite way, with an enormous sweetness, feeling completely free inside her. It was so beautiful to penetrate her lover, giving her so much pleasure, that her own body could experience the same deep joy of each spasm.

Clarke let herself be carried away by the waves of the enormous orgasm, while being attended by her lover who placed kisses on her breasts as she gave them the attention they needed, between caresses, kisses, and licks, while her fingers were still imprisoned in the hot and wet interior of her beautiful Clarke, who did not stop moving her hips against Lexa's.

The brunette felt her sex totally soaked as she rode Clarke's leg, moving along with her partner, reaching her climax almost immediately, shouting the name of the artist, who without losing time penetrated her with two of her fingers, accompanying her in that beautiful orgasm almost at the same time, feeling her fingers pressed into the interior of Lexa, who now kissed her neck, until she reached her mouth, drinking from her delicious elixir.

The flaming bodies danced in the sea of lust and desire, losing one in the other, leaving their wings free, flying in unison outside the Universe, lighting the room with their souls exposed and their hearts beating at the same rhythm, to the rhythm of the passionate great love that united them. It was a sublime moment that absolutely neither woman regretted living. Somehow both felt that Christmas had come early for them, because all they wanted was to feel and live that love that bound them together, enjoying today, dreaming of the beautiful tomorrow.


	26. A Ray of Light

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=34g0gmg)

 

The long-awaited day arrived, the day Clarke was going to undergo the operation that might return her sight. Lexa had made sure that she would be there with her beloved artist. Since they had reunited in body and soul, they had hardly separated, happy loving each other, creating a unique and private universe where they loved to escape to enjoy what united them, what made them live, the purest and simplest love.

While Clarke was prepared by a nurse, Lexa was by her side in the operating room holding her hand, while the other one caressing Clarke’s face, while her soft lips kissed Clarke’s forehead The artist was nervous, but the love and the sweet support that Dr. Woods gave her at her side, conveyed the calm and positivity she needed, even though Lexa was a nervous wreck, as she had never been before in this life, although she managed to hide it from Clarke.

Dr. Kane was talking to Clarke's mother, Dr. Griffin, who wanted to be with her daughter on such an important day and time of her life. When Clarke introduced her mother to the beautiful and famous Dr. Woods, Abby could sense that there was something more between her daughter and the professional than the patient-doctor relationship. But she mentally repeated that today was not the day to question, nor to speculate about her daughter's private life, so she kept her conversation with Dr.Woods brief, then spoke with Dr. Kane who explained what would happen during Clarke’s operation in detail, in very medical terms,

Lexa felt her legs tremble when Clarke introduced her to her mother, but she maintained a professional and very friendly posture that she used with her colleagues. Lexa found Dr. Griffin to be a woman with a brilliant mind, and with typical manners of the upper class. Lexa was thankful that she could not see in Abby’s eyes any sign of scrutiny.

Although Lexa noticed that Abby watched with some interest when she and Clarke spoke to each other, or when the young doctor, without realizing, took the artist's hand in her own with affection. Lexa respected Clarke's decision not to tell her mother about their relationship, at least not yet. The artist explained that Dr. Abby Griffin was very old school, where there should not be any sentimental relationship between the patient and the medical professional. Lexa knew that her intimate relationship with Clarke, would make the artist's mother disappointed, and Lexa did not want that on such a special day, as Abby would want to talk about their relationship, and might also form a bad impression of Lexa. Luckily for Lexa, the meeting with Clarke's mother was brief, and she would say it was very pleasant.

Now they were there in the operating room, Clarke was lying on the bed, trying to calm her nerves, as she smiled at the caresses and kisses that Lexa did not stop giving her, before the fascinated glances of the nurses and the anesthetist, who prepared the patient for the operation. Obviously, they could see the relationship between Dr. Woods and the patient, but nobody judged them, but rather enjoyed seeing how the professional transmitted support and much love to the patient, in that tender way.

\- Well, Dr. Kane is coming soon and I'm going to have to restrict myself from kissing beautiful. But when you fall asleep I want you to think that everything is going to be all right, you have to keep that in mind all the time, I think that’s very important, don’t you ...?

\- I'll try Lexa, but we've already talked about it, I've explained it to you, it's difficult for me ... - Clarke was trying to explain, as she now caressed the hand with which Lexa caressed her face.

\- You have to try for exactly that reason, you must cling to good energies, think positive, think that in a few days those beautiful blue eyes of yours will be able to see mine, and the whole world again. I know that will happen, my love, I promise you - Lexa expressed with great confidence, transmitting that confidence to Clarke, who smiled nodding her head.

\- Okay, I promise I'll try, I really want to see your beauty, doctor. And Lexa ... Thank you

\- For what precious?

\- For coming into my life, for being there and transmitting that enormous confidence that you have. But I want you to know that no matter what happens, having you by my side is everything I want in life - Clarke said a little excited, as she felt with her hands the smiling face of her doctor.  
.  
\- You will always have my love, I swear. I will always be with you, no matter what happens, but everything will be fine.

\- Lexa, I love you.

\- And I love you ... I love you Clarke - After saying those sweet words, Lexa could not help but give her beloved a small kiss on her lips.

\- We're ready, Dr. Woods when you indicate. - the anesthetist told her colleague after Lexa moved back slightly from Clarke.

\- Good.

\- Clarke, are you ready? - Lexa finally asked her girlfriend, holding her chin.

\- I have been ready for a long time

\- All right, remember what I told you, please.  
.  
\- I will do it - the artist responded with determination and more confidence in her words, something that Lexa liked to see in her favorite patient.

\- Hello Clarke, are you ready? - Dr. Kane asked entering the operating room with a friendly smile on his face, while a nurse finished tying his apron.

\- Yes, Doctor Kane, I hope my mother did not drive you crazy. - a smiling Clarke said, imagining that her mother had asked Dr. Kane about the tiny details of the procedure.

\- Kane laughed as he said I met your mother when we were both young medical students, so it was nice to see her again after so long.

\- Seriously? Wow ... well, lately I have realized that the world is really a small place, so nothing surprises me. I’m ready said, Clarke

\- Excellent. Dr. Woods, are you ready? - Dr.Kane asked his colleague, looking at her with a smile.

\- Yes, I am, please proceed - Lexa answered with great confidence.

\- Very well. Clarke, now I'm going to inject the anesthetic into the intravenous line. You're going to feel a little cold. I want you to count from one to ten, starting ... now ... - the anesthesiologist explained slowly, while he took Clarke's hand and began to inject the white liquid into the line inserted in artist’s left hand, who nodded, beginning to count before the attentive enamored eyes of Lexa, who held Clarke’s other hand.

\- One, two, three, four, five... - Clarke stopped counting as she fell into the deep and sudden sleep.

\- We'll wait a couple of minutes. Lexa, everything will be fine, do not worry - Dr. Kane smiled at her, and transmitting confidence, noticing the nerves in his colleague, but he had also noticed the special relationship that the young doctor had with the patient and understood Lexa’s concern.

\- I know Marcus, thanks - Lexa answered returning the friendly smile and was thankful that her colleague clearly understood her position and did not judge her for having a relationship with the patient.

The operation was going painfully slow for Lexa, who was assisting the talented Dr. Kane, with absolute professionalism and precision. But the doctor could not separate her feelings for the patient lying on the operating table. Lexa could feel her nerves, which she hated since she did not want to make any silly mistakes. Luckily she was not the one who was operating on Clarke, and Lexa was pleased to see that Dr. Kane was doing an excellent job, very accurately and was extremely calm, something that Lexa definitely envied at that time.

After almost three hours, the operation came to an end, and upon seeing the smiling somewhat sweaty face of her colleague, Lexa felt great joy in her heart. The operation had clearly been a success, Lexa knew it without Dr. Kane telling her it had. Her beloved Clarke would see the world again and would see her as well.

Even with gloves stained with blood, Dr. Woods could not hide her joy almost crying tears of emotion that overwhelmed her as she shook the hand of the smiling Dr. Kane, who undoubtedly understood Lexa’s emotions.

\- Thanks, Kane, you do not know what this means for me, for Clarke - Expressed very excited Lexa.

\- Lexa, I know more than you imagine, and I'm glad it was a success, really, I feel very satisfied with the result. Now we must wait a few days to see how it turns out. Clarke’s eyes must adapt being able to see again, and that will take some time for her to adapt to but you already know that.

\- Yes, I know Marcus, but Clarke will see again and it's wonderful - the doctor insisted now looking at her beloved with happiness.

\- It is Lexa. Now I think we should let the nurses finish up and take Clarke to the recovery room, while you and I are going to give the good news to her mother. - Doctor Kane said taking off his gloves and loosening the tapes of the bloodstained plastic apron, throwing both in a big basket, while walking with his young colleague towards the door.

\- You're right. Thanks again.

\- Lexa, It has been a pleasure.

Meanwhile in another part of New York ...

\- Ontari, tell me what the hell Dr. Woods was doing in your apartment, and do not try to lie to me or I swear you'll regret it - the man asked with irritation in his voice, and was almost shouting in the face of his employee, who did not flinch.

\- Roan, I already told you, Lexa has offered to take care of Carl for free. She came to talk to me about my son’s case, I invited Lexa to my house because I did not want to walk down the street with my face still bruised, especially not in that fine clinic that she owns - Ontari replied calmly, letting Roan see that he did not intimidate her and that she was not lying to him.

\- Ontari ...motherfucker do not lie to me damn it! Do you think I'm stupid ?! Do you want me to teach you another lesson?! - Roan shouted even more irritated, seeing that his employee did not flinch at his threatening voice. There was something in that calm facade of Ontari that he did not like.

\- Roan, stop imagining things!I have told you that Dr. Woods is only attending to Carl, nothing more, I do not have anything else to do with her ... why the fuck would I lie to you ?! Do you really think a woman like that would want anything to do me, a brothel whore ?! You are pathetic when you are obsessed, you know?

\- Don’t dare call me a pathetic fucking slut! You better go back to work or I swear that you won’t get off so easily next time. - Roan jumped up from his seat, holding Ontari by her neck with some force, bringing his face close to the woman’s, who was still looking straight into his eyes, trying not to give in, not showing her fear, and her nerves, she needed to be convincing.

\- And what about what you offered me in my apartment? - Ontari suddenly felt it was a good topic to avoid further interrogation.

\- That ... I've had enough shit lately, and I'm looking for the snitch or snitches ... and when I find it they will not be able to interfere anymore and this stupid shit will stop. Now go to work ... there is a group of new girls that you must train. - Roan answered, removing his hand from the woman's neck, and sitting down again in his big leather chair.

\- Ha! Why do not I miss changing plans and empty words ...? - Ontari commented with irony in her voice, as she turned to go to the door of the office.

\- Ontari, do not tempt me ... now go, I have no more time to lose with an old whore who does not know how to follow the rules.

\- Yes, Boss.

\- And Ontari ... I want you to pay close attention to the new girls, I want you to watch them very closely, their phone calls, their contacts, everything ... I need you to help me find that leak, we are losing a lot of money and believe me you do not want my mother to find out who the snitch is before I do - Roan explained sarcastically, which caused Ontari to stop walking then turn barely look at Roan over her right shoulder to answer him.

\- I will do what I can.

Ontari left the office of Roan breathing deeply. She had raffled that angry goddamn son of a bitch pretty well, but she knew that with the losses the business was suffering, things were going to get pretty ugly. Inspector Rivers had explained to Ontari that she needed her to do something so that the supreme boss of the mafia would appear in the brothel, and also confess something of this position in the organization or of some criminal movement that she had committed. To do this, they had provided the woman with a very sophisticated microphone that was almost imperceptible, which could be worn as a bracelet.

Raven had let Ontari know that one of her agents was going to infiltrate the new prostitutes, her name would be Seline. An agent with experience with whom she should interact, and whom she would take care of all the time, helping to carry out this risky mission. But no matter how much the officers offered her protection and help Ontari knew that her safety was very much at stake doing what she would do and that it would not be easy since only once Nia Azgeda had visited the brothel in the many years she had been working there. Ontari knew that the mafia queen was a teacher hiding this true identity behind the impeccable director of the school for the blind.

Nia Azgeda was a woman of great power, intelligent and ruthless, and she did not take risks easily. For that, she had given this son Roan absolute power, to act on business, to take risks, while she used the institute to hide her true identity behind, and at the same time, to get rid of money from the organization.

Upon arriving at the main room, Ontari addressed the new group of girls, some of whom were too young, she would say 15 or 16 years old. Ontari hated the fact that the damn customers were asking for more and more young women, almost virgins. In her many years of profession in that disgusting world she had seen everything, and although she had learned to look the other way, that did not take away the fact of hating it greatly, and always somehow feel that tremendous desire to do something about it.

Now she had that possibility, led by the police and a better future for her son which was worth risking her life.

But her image of hard madame needed to continue, whether she liked it or not, because when she saw those girls her heart stopped. The group of these very young women were mostly scared, rubbing their arms, with watery faces and some bruises on their wrists, and also visible marks on their neck, of having been very beaten with brutality.

Fury seized Ontari for a moment, she was so tired of seeing the same image in the brothel. The new girls, who were deceived in their native country with promises of freedom, easy money as models and a permanent stay in the land of dreams, the great United States of North America. But they were kidnapped and sent to the country in illegal transports as if they were pieces of fresh meat to be consumed by the damned sexual predators who frequented the brothel.

\- Who the fuck transported them ?! - Ontari asked raising her tone of voice, with her at her waist, looking at the two men who were standing in front of her, with a mocking gesture on her face.

\- Why is there a problem? - one of them asked with sarcasm in his voice, after spitting near Ontari's feet.

\- Yes, idiot! If you mark the merchandise in that way, the clients do not want it - Ontari answered pushing hard on the chest of the man who smiled at the irritation of the woman.

-The clientele pays the same. Ontari, what the fuck are you complaining about? - replied the man already irritated pushing Ontari's hand roughly off his chest.

\- The next time you bring marked merchandise you're going to face Roan, and I assure you it will be your last time idiot, now go.

\- Go to hell bitch ...you do not scare me with your damn threats.

\- Well, that was not a threat.

Suddenly the huge figure of Roan appeared from behind the surprised man, and without hesitation took out his huge knife and cut the throat of the man who despite the surprise, still laughed looking at Ontari. As the man fell at Roan's feet in a pool of blood, holding his throat from which gushed blood, his eyes wide open as he breathed his last breaths.

Ontari enjoyed the scene, a mischievous smile appeared on her face that was covered with drops of man's blood who now lay on the floor, already lifeless, while the shocked girls shouted at that barbaric act just committed.

Roan cleaned his knife on a rag that one of his thugs handed him, now looking straight into Ontari's eyes, who immediately looked at him with intensity, trying to show him that she did not fear him. The woman knew that it had definitely been a warning to her directly, and she felt it with his penetrating and malefic gaze of her boss, but she did not flinch at his threat, she needed to show Roan that she felt strong, it was the only way she had to continue surviving and not to raise suspicions, to remain the tough and cold madam Ontari, who somehow Roan liked and protected.

\- Everyone, listen , those who do not comply with what is said will end up this way, so learn from this. Now everyone move, I'm losing money. You, get rid of this scum. Marco, you are in charge of the transports, and you know what will happen to you if my merchandise comes back damaged. Is this clear ?! - Roan said, loud and very determined, pointing his finger at all present, especially the man whom he had just put in charge of the transports, who almost wet his pants, after seeing his partner fall mortally wounded at his feet.

\- Yes boss, do not worry it will not happen again. - the man was shaking, nodding his head.

\- You better, now go. Ontari, move with those girls ... I want them to work with you tonight. - Roan ordered the woman, who barely looked at him.

\- The clients will not like the marked girls and you know it - Ontari replied to her boss

\- I do not give a shit about what you have to do, make them up well ... now move around if you do not want to end up in a black bag like this idiot.

Ontari wiped her face without blinking, then turned to the group of frightened women, some of whom were hugging in terror, and began to move them towards the dressing room area, along with another woman who she called Marina, while Roan moved away followed by two of his men who always guarded him.

In the dressing room, Ontari explained to the new girls what they should do from now on, and not to try to escape or try to warn customers of their situation, as they would be constantly monitored and guarded. If they dared to try something, they would be eliminated without thinking twice. Ontari then showed them the suggestive clothes they should wear, the rules they had to follow and inform the customers. the absolute prohibition of giving their true names and ages. So, from now on, they would use nicknames that Marina would give them.

Ontari also explained clearly, that they should accept all kinds of sexual games with the clients, no matter what they asked for. She informed them that they could drink to taste but not get drunk, as they would be punished harshly, the same with drugs. they could use them to relax and accept what the client wanted to do with them, but no more than that. Reiterating that they would be controlled at all times, and warning them that the rooms had cameras and microphones.

After explaining all the rules, Ontari asked them their names, their ages and where they came from, how many languages they spoke and if there could be someone close to them who would look for them and/or if they knew someone in New York. Knowing this information the mafia looked for these people and eliminated them so that the women would not found or tempted to be in contact with their relatives or close friends.

When Ontari heard the name of Seline spoken by the beautiful young woman standing in front of her, with a certain air of security on her face, Ontari slapped her face loudly, but without much strength to the blow, just enough to be surprising and scary enough to the other girls, so that no one would think that they could challenge the madam. Ontari needed to be feared and respected. Ontari punched the young Seline in the stomach, who fell to the ground immediately, holding her arms over where she had received the blow, which this time was more real and strong, surprising her enough to doubt that Raven has explained to Ontari who she was. But Ontari needed to be convincing in her performance and be in charge, regretting having to do it, but with no other way out.

Ontari’s colleague Marina could become a problem if she noticed a change in her behavior, Ontari knew that Marina would immediately inform Roan. Marina had always envied Ontari’s position in the brothel and the benefits that entailed, and so without hesitation, would make her lose the position in any way she could. If there was something that Ontari had learned very well in all those years within the organization, she could not trust anyone, or she would be dead in a few hours. In that low and dark world, there were no friends or people who really cared, they all played dirty, all they were looking for something, everything had a monetary price, and it was simply a world in which you learned to survive by stepping on the other, or the others stepped on you.

Seline was still crouched on the floor, trying to recover from the rough blow, when Ontari bent down and hit her head with her open hand before the wide-open and frightened eyes of the other girls, who already began to fear the madam.

\- Hey ... cute ... look at me ... LOOK AT ME. DO WHAT I SAY , IDIOT !!

Seline understood that Ontari had to act this way to show her power and that she was in charge so that everyone feared her and learned to respect Her. But Seline did not like being beaten like that, in that realistic way and almost without predicting it. Without hesitation she raised her face just looking at Ontari, making use of his good acting now, with some fear in her green/blue eyes to make Ontari to understand that she was under her rule.

\- I like that little bitch ... now get up and the next time you look at me defiantly, I swear you will beg me to kill you. Do you understood me ?! - Ontari told her while she held her chin, penetrating the woman with her honey eyes.

\- Yes - Seline answered simply.

\- Yes, you love Ontari! Now repeat it, you fucking bitch! - Ontari now grabbed Seline tightly by the neck, pulling her pretty face closer to her own as she challenged her. 

\- Yes ... I love Ontari - Although Seline had a lot of experience in the underworld as an undercover police officer, this was the part she always hated most, but she knew she needed to continue acting.

\- Very well ... the others are warned, do not fuck with me. You will have a place to sleep, receive medical attention when you need it, and food, and protection if something gets out of hand with the clients. Do not worry, we do not let stupid customers ruin our merchandise. There are limits but that we determine, you cannot refuse anything that the client asks. Have you understood? - Ontari clarified releasing Seline, while standing up.

\- We love Ontari - the women all answered without hesitation, some trembling.

\- Well, now get ready ... help yourself to make up to cover any marks ... I want you to be ready in an hour, and I warn you, you better be ready, because if any of you are not, you will all pay with severe punishment, and believe me this is nothing I am capable of doing. NOW MOVE BITCHES !!

The women began to move, almost tripping over each other, trembling some, especially the younger ones. Ontari felt something in her heart as she lookedat them for a very brief moment, she really hated to do that, but she preferred that they understood that there it was better to do what they were ordered, and not end up in a plastic bag in the Hudson River, like they have done it many fools before who thought they could have a chance to escape, deaths that Ontari regretted but couldn’t do anything to save them. Ontari always needed to feel that she was not alone in life, that she needed to survive every day in that world, so that her son would not suffer the consequences.

Ontari found herself meeting the piercing eyes of Seline, which she tried to ignore, hoping that the agent was really as good in her undercover work as Raven had told her that the woman, and understood that what Ontari did was part of the performance that they needed to carry out, so as not to create any suspicion.

\- Your daring bitch ... you'll call yourself Twilight ... you have a good body, I l will love you to see on stage ... you'll be a dancer. - Ontari suddenly ordered pointing her finger at Seline, who was surprised.

\- But I've never danced.

\- I do not give a shit, do what you're told, or you'll get another slap idiot! Marina will give you the clothes and teach you the basics, it's just moving those nice tits you have, and that well-formed ass. If you do it right maybe you will do it all the time, and believe me you'll want it ...Do not look for another punishment and move already!

\- I love Ontari.

Ontari then left the dressing rooms, she liked her last idea. At least it would save Seline from having to get intimate with customers for a couple of nights, although the undercover agent, who was really called Elizabeth Swan, was willing to do everything, according to what Raven had informed her. The woman would have to be under Ontari’s protection, she needed to make Seline belong to her, so the woman would not have to deal with the clientele too much. In some ways the idea was not so bad to Ontari, Seline was a very beautiful and very seductive woman, and she had definitely captivated Ontari with that penetrating and special look that she had, as well as a body, although Ontari had to remember that she was a covert police officer of course.

 

Meanwhile, in Dr. Woods private clinic, Dr. Kane was walking with the young ophthalmologist who could not hide her huge smile. They went to the waiting room where upon entering they found that not only Dr. Griffin was there, but also Raven, and to Lexa’s great surprise, her twin Alicia and her wife Niylah. Everyone stood up when the doctors entered the small room, anxious for news, but upon seeing the bright smile on Lexa's face, the room broke out in jubilation. 

Everyone in the room approached both doctors to shake their hands and give them hugs of joy and happiness.

My God Lexie, what a joy little sister! I knew you would achieve it. - Alicia said as she threw herself into the arms of her sister, holding her tightly against her body, celebrating the success of the operation.

\- Well thanks, Ali, but it has been the wonderful work of my talented colleague Dr. Kane, this time I have only assisted him. - Lexa explained, drying the tears on her face, as she separated from her sister's body and pointed to her smiling colleague, who was standing behind her.

\- Thanks, Marcus, you do not know what it means to my daughter and to me what you have done - Abby interrupted before Alicia could say something, but she understood that Clarke's mother was very happy, thanks to that man and her sister. Alicia let Abby give her thanks to Dr. Kane, who turned to face Abby and shake her hand.

\- Abby, it was a pleasure to help Clarke, I wish we had met before ... but the positive thing is that finally, Clarke will see again in a short time, if everything goes well, but I have almost no doubt about it, I have not seen anything that tells me otherwise - the doctor explained before the excited eyes of Abby, who nodded now taking her hand that was free to her mouth, while tears spilled from her brown eyes, falling down her cheeks, with a huge smile her lips.

\- Thank you very much, Doc, Lexa ... God, Clarkie will not believe it! - Raven suddenly commented approaching Lexa to wrap her into her strong arms, surprising the smiling doctor.

\- Raven, I am so happy for Clarke but all honors are for my colleague. - Lexa clarified again, as she freed herself from Raven’s hold, who looked at the man whose face had turned red with so much recognition.

\- Oh, my God, I've only done my job, but I know how much it means to Clarke. And I am very happy with the success of this operation. It has been a pleasure. Now - Dr. Kane commented, making gestures with his hands, but was interrupted by a male voice that was heard coming from the door of the room. Everyone turned their faces to see who the newcomer was.

\- I…. Excuse me ... - Said the middle-aged man, clearly agitated, maybe he had run to reach the room. He was wearing a long gray overcoat, and a green scarf hanging from his neck. His ash blond hair, gray in places, and his blue eyes that were identical to Clarke's, made more than one person realize that this man was none other than the artist's father.

\- Jake ?! - Abby said surprised to see her ex-husband, who was desperate to know how the operation on his beloved daughter had gone.

\- Abby ... I'm sorry to be late ... how's Clarke? How was everything? - the man asked something anguished, not noticing that he had not even introduced himself to those present, all of them looking at him in amazement.

\- Oh, Jake ... she's going to see again - Abby answered approaching him to just hug him and break into tears, crying that only expressed the joy that was overwhelming her at that time.

\- Oh God! Really Abby ?! No ... I cannot believe it - Jake simply clung to the trembling body of his ex-wife and broke into tears too. They had both dreamed of hearing such news for so many years, praying that their daughter could see again one day, and that day had finally arrived.

All the excited people present turned to see the newcomer, who was none other than Clarke's father, Jake Taylor. A successful architect, a man who had aged in his face, not so much because of his age, but because of the enormous guilt he carried on his shoulders for many years, when after the terrible accident in which he could not control his car, his beloved daughter Clarke had lost her sight From that moment on his life had been an ordeal, blaming himself for his little girl's misfortune, although Clarke never made him feel that guilt, on the contrary, she felt sorry for the huge shadow that fell over her father's life since the accident, causing him to fall falling into a deep depression and a terrible addiction to alcohol that took him almost to the brink of death.

Jake survived and with the enormous support of his daughter remade his life as best he could, but his marriage to Dr. Griffin was too damaged and they could never rebuild it. After the divorce, Jake spent a lot of time trying to recover from his injuries, from the guilt and had various psychological therapies that helped his recovery.

Then he moved to San Francisco, in the state of California, where he remarried a few years ago and had two children with his new wife, a lawyer with a successful criminal career, Lucinda Cotter. Clarke visited her father a couple of times in the sunny state of the west coast of the country, meeting his wife, with whom she became immediately close to, since Lucinda was someone extremely nice and sweet, and also met her little half-siblings Aden and Maggie, who had a year and a half between them, whom she adored immediately, and they the artist.

Abby had told her ex-husband about the operation to which Clarke would undergo, and about the great possibilities she had to recover her sight, and immediately Jake did not hesitate to fly to New York to be there supporting his beloved daughter, Hopeful in that high percentage of chances that Dr. Kane and Dr. Woods had confirmed that Clarke had to recover her sight.  
Abby did not hesitate to greet her ex-husband and embrace in a huge and emotional moment of happiness. After so many years of suffering and guilt in that family, a light of hope and final healing was beginning. Clarke's parents cried as they hugged each other, thrilling others in the small room.

Lexa, who for the first time saw Clarke's father, immediately smiled, thinking of the enormous resemblance between father and daughter. Definitely, the artist had inherited all the traits of her father, who after separating from Abby, greeted the doctors who had carried out the miraculous operation, who shook the man’s trembling hand and did not hesitate to return hugs of gratitude from Clarke’s excited father.

45 minutes later, in the recovery room, Lexa held Clarke's hand. the artist was slowly waking from the anesthesia, her head and eyes were bandaged. Dr. Woods held her hand tenderly, kissing Clarke's forehead, and then this lips in a very cautious way when nobody saw them.

Clarke felt confused, her head hurt a little, and her throat was very dry. She also felt quite dizzy, but immediately felt the soft lips of her beloved on her forehead and on her mouth, and that helped her to calm down, but what surprised her the most was that when she opened this eyes she noticed something different. Clarke noticed a faint light and that triggered all her senses, sitting up suddenly in the bed, something that surprised her doctor a little, who did not expect it but managed to recover to try to calm her beloved, holding her beautiful face.

\- Shush, my love, calm down please, you're fine ... it's me, Lexa.

\- Lexa ... I ... I ... I can see a little... Lexa! - an overexcited Clarke expressed as she clung to the arms of her beloved, with a huge smile on her face.

\- Shush ... yes my love, I know ... but you must calm down ... you are still waking up from the anesthetic, and you are only going to make yourself sick if you do not calm down and lie back... just try to relax, OK?

\- But Lexa ... I can ... how did the operation go ?! Tell me, please ... - Clarke begged still clinging to the arms of the doctor, who now sat on the bed next to the artist, gently stroking her excited face full of surprise and happiness.

\- OK, my love, YES, MY LOVE IT HAS BEEN A SUCCESS! - Lexa answered without being able to hide her internal euphoria, kissing the trembling lips of Clarke, who was in shock listening to the words of her doctor, so happy.

\- What ... What?!

\- My love, the operation has been a success, and soon, in a short time, you will see again!

\- It cannot be ... Lexa, tell me that this is not a dream, please ... -Clarke begged between sobs, while tears fell down her cheeks.

\- Beautiful, I swear it's not a dream ... look.

Suddenly Lexa pinched her beautiful and very excited artist at the waist, making her jump a little. Clarke was finally aware of the great news, she could not help but burst into tears, while Lexa held her in her arms and now climbed into the bed sitting next to her, to help her beloved, as she felt the greatest happiness of her life, nothing compared with that moment, a moment with which Lexa had dreamed from the first moment that she had known that Angel, who had changed her life completely in such a short time.

\- Oh My God Lexa ... seriously ?! Oh my God!! It's ... I just cannot believe it ... But I swear I can see a light.

\- Clarke tried to express what she felt, but it was something so big inside her, in her dizzy mind, in her body that she trembled with emotion, realizing that finally, a ray of light was illuminating her world, and it was barely the beginning of a long dream. She would see the world around her again, see the faces of so many people she loved, especially the beloved doctor who held her as excited as she was, against her warm chest, kissing her head, caressing her face with so much love. Clarke could not feel more blessed, more grateful.

\- I know my love, but you should try to calm down and take it slowly, remember? We've talked about it, you should not force your eyes, you should let the process flow slowly, so you do not damage your eyes. Remember that they have been unable to see for many years, now they need time to adapt again to the intensity of light, colors, etc ... we will talk about it. But now I want you to try to relax, okay? It is important that you do not stress, and definitely, do not force your eyes to see, that's why we have bandaged your eyes. - Lexa explained in a very sweet voice and calm voice, while drying the face of her beloved, and barely kissed her lips.

\- It's okay ... I'll try ... but is that ... is it that you must realize that you've made me so happy my love ?! You've done it! God! You cannot imagine how much I thank you…

\- Well, I've only attended this time, darling, all the credit goes to Dr. Kane, more than anything. when you leave here I will start my part, but this was definitely the most important part. Now that that reason you could not see is gone, we can proceed with the treatment slowly. In a few minutes, they will take you to your room, I want you to sleep there tonight, under the care of the nurses and with sedatives, if all is well, tomorrow you come home with me as I will arrange. Oh, and I must warn you that not only your mother is waiting to see you, but also some more people who have come to see you.

\- Some more? Who? - Clarke asked confusedly smiling.

\- Well, that's a surprise, one you're sure to like it. Now let me call the nurses and they'll take you to your room.

\- All right. Lexa ...?

\- Yes, my love.

\- I love you.

\- I love my Angel too ... just be patient. I promise that in a short time you can see, but we must go slowly.

\- I know, I know ... it's just that you know ... I think it's normal that when you know that your eyes can see, you want to do it already.

\- Oh yes, my love, you do not know how much I understand it ... I live it daily with my patients, but I always ask for your patience, it's the best thing, to make sure we do not cause any harm. We must make sure that everything develops slowly with the time it takes, and the eyes are always sensitive.

\- Yes, doctor ... you definitely know what you are talking about.

\- That's what I like to hear ... now I'm leaving, I will see you later, beautiful.

\- Yes ... See you later - Clarke replied with an emphasis on the "see you" making Lexa smile, who kissed her again on the lips, with a kiss deeper this time, and then left the room, with her heart beating very fast as she celebrated something as wonderful as making it possible for her beautiful Angel to see her for the first time very soon.

Later in Clarke’s room, friends and family came into see her, which made Clarke feel really loved and supported, and very grateful to have them in her life. But when Clarke heard the voice of his beloved father, she really got excited hugging him tightly and emotions filled her heart. Jake and the others present could not be more happy with the emotional reunion, some of them cried. The presence of that man really produced emotions in everyone present.

The visitors spent a long time talking and making Clarke laugh, who really felt blessed to have all people in that room, by her side, celebrating with her the fact that she would see very soon. Clarke also received a visit from Dr. Kane, who explained to her and her parents, everything related to the successful operation and that from now on Clarke was in the hands of his colleague Dr. Woods, for the last steps that had to be followed to make sure that Clarke had complete vision again.

Almost at dinnertime, while a nurse finished helping Clarke to sit up in the bed, then moved the overbed table in front of her so that Clarke could eat, Lexa arrived at the room but she remained in the doorway watching the beautiful artist interacting with the nurse, who after she had finished left the room.

\- Good evening Doctor Woods. - the friendly nurse Rose said as she passed by the doctor on her way out of the room.

\- Good evening Rose - the smiling doctor answered.

Lexa finally entered the room without being able to hide her enormous happiness which she had been feeling all day, and approaching the bed to greet her favorite patient, who smiled feeling her presence.

\- Well if it is none other than my sweet and magical doctor - Clarke said happily.

\- Hello, my love. I've missed you, I'm sorry I could not come to see you before, I had to check other patients and do a little operation too. How do you feel? - Lexa approached and kissed Clarke tenderly on the forehead, and then on her lips, something that Clarke had missed most of the afternoon, she was completely addicted to those soft lips of his doctor.

\- Now I feel very well, I have missed you very much, although with all the visits and sleeping the time went quickly. I feel fine, my headache has disappeared, but I still feel a slight dizziness, but Dr. Kane explained to me It's normal that I have it, and maybe I'll still feel dizzy tomorrow. It's so beautiful to see a little light, Lex ... I can even see a little when you move, I just cannot believe it.

\- That's wonderful my Angel, you do not know how happy I am. Hmmm ... they, that meal looks pretty good, and my stomach is empty ... with the nerves of this morning, and the busy afternoon that I have had I have not eaten very much.

\- Yes, I imagine ... But what about Carl?

\- Do not worry, tonight he will stay with Indra since I have to take care of my beautiful girlfriend.

\- Oh, and why not with his mother Ontari?

\- Ontari has had to go back to work ... Yes, it's crap, but Raven has promised to take care of her. They have put someone of them inside to protect her constantly. But everything is going well with the case, they hope to end it soon. I just hope that Ontari is not hurt or worse but let's not think about it now. Now you are my priority, my love, so tonight I will stay to take care of you.

\- Well, I also want that to end soon and well, especially for Carl. That child and his mother deserve a better future. But my love, you don’t have to take care of me, you know that the nurses will notify you immediately if necessary. Go home, have some dinner, take a shower and rest.

\- Oh no, miss ... wait ... is that ... are you telling me I smell bad? - Lexa joked sniffing under her arms, making Clarke laugh.

Clarke laughed as she said you smell great as always, I told you to go home so you can relax and sleep better. Serious doctor, I'll be fine.

\- No, I've decided to spend the night here with you, and there's no way you'll convince me otherwise. Now they will bring me an extra bed. I'm not going home without you so you'll have to put up with me.

A knock on the door interrupted them. The nurse announced that she was coming in with another meal, this time for the hungry doctor, who smiled relieved to see the food as she took the tray from the nurse.

\- Oh heavens! God bless you Rose, thank you. - Lexa expressed, making Clarke laugh too.

\- You're welcome, now I will let you have your dinners in peace.

The nurse left the room again leaving the happy couple to have dinner. While they ate they talked, Clarke was so excited about this quick recovery of vision and was still very excited about the wonderful miracle, and also explaining to Lexa how much it meant that her father had been there. Clarke briefly told Lexa Jake's story, his guilt, his addiction, and his recovery, as well as his new wife and Clarke’s half-siblings, whom she loved and but had not visited in a long time. Lexa could immediately understand the pain, anguish and the guilt of that man, feeling very sorry for him, but grateful that he was finally able to recover and rebuild his life. Lexa was glad that she had in some way been able to give back to the family of his girlfriend, a ray of light that they had lost so many years ago.

Rose prepared the bed for Dr. Woods, who had brought pj’s and clothes with her to spend the night there with her beloved. After brushing her teeth and helping Clarke back to her bed, she settled beside her hugging her for a moment.

\- Hmmm ... I love the feel of your chest against mine, to smell the perfume of your skin, the beats of your heart always so strong - Clarke said as she held her love close as she began to place kisses on the doctor’s bare skin, making Lexa begin to feel like she was on fire.

\- Clarke ... hmmm ... my love ... if you keep doing that it will end badly ... do not do that ... oh God ... behave ... - Lexa begged weakly with a slightly more serious voice and the doctor, trying to stop Clarke’s advance of kisses towards her breasts, while Clarke just continued and laughed with malice.

\- I do not want to behave, doctor - Clark responded as she continuing with her kisses and now touching Lexa’s body with her hands.

\- Well, remember, we are in a hospital, not in a hotel, my love ... and you had an operation today. You know I love having you close like this, I love to feel your warm breath on my skin, and those lips that I just want to kiss every time I see them, and your arms around me, it's just wonderful.

\- It feels like being at home right?

\- Yes, exactly ... I wish I could sleep with you tonight, but I want you to be comfortable and rest, I will be there by your side. If you wake up and you do not feel good you call me immediately.

\- Yes, doctor ... just stay a moment longer ... I promise to control myself ... is it snowing outside?

\- Yes, it is snowing a little, but I heard it will snow all night, so tomorrow will be quite difficult for the traffic.

\- Do you think that for Christmas I will see? - Clarke asked, surprising Lexa with the question.

\- Hmmm ... if everything goes well, I would say yes ... why my Angel?

\- Just curious ... God, I can not hide how much I wanted to get this blessing and see you right now ... to see at last your beautiful face, with the perfect features, as I have so many times I have imagined.

\- Oh, thank you for the compliments ... I'm not anything wonderful, believe me. Besides we already talked about it, you must go slowly, trust me.

\- I know you are very beautiful Lexa Woods, I must be right because your twin sister is one of the most famous models in the world, don't you think? Also, my hands are never wrong beautiful ... and they have told me that you are very beautiful and I cannot wait to see you with my eyes.

\- Oh, dear Clarke! Now my love ... Now try not to think and get anxious, you need to rest, and those precious little eyes too.

-It's easy for you to ask me to rest ... believe me it's not easy not to be anxious ... Lexa, it has been many years since i saw the world.

\- I understand my Angel. But now I want you to try not to think about anything, breathe and relax, or I'll have to give you a sedative and I'm not fond of doing that.

\- Well ... there are other better ways to sedate me ... you know what I'm talking about right? - the artist said purring against the doctor’s neck , insinuating openly, making Lexa laugh nervously.

\- Oh, heavens, you're terrible! Good night, bad girl.

\- Good evening boring doctor.

\- I love you my precious Angel

\- I love you Lex.


	27. Miracles of love

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=5k0g1j)

 

It had been a week since Clarke's operation, every day there was more progress and that excited her, in a couple of days Lexa would remove the bandages, and finally arrive at the moment that she had waited so long. The doctor had insisted that Clarke stay at her apartment, so she could take care of her and make sure that everything went according to plan with Clarke’s recovery after the operation, something the patient did not mind.

Indra was going to take Carl to school in the morning and afterward would bring him back to Lexa and Clarke. The happy couple had become his surrogate aunts, with whom he loved to be with, since he spent a lot of time with them and felt extremely protected and loved, in addition to learning many things.

Carl was becoming more and more accustomed to that warmth of family, of a true home, that with his mother he had not experienced, despite Ontari’s efforts. Carl loved his mother more than anything in life, but his now "aunts" were already part of his family without a doubt.

Clarke was very content to take off the bandages herself but Lexa had threatened her, frightening her that it could be a very serious mistake, and if she hurt her corneas by removing the bandages too soon there was a possibility that she would lose her sight again. The artist did not want to put at risk this new possibility that life was giving her, to see again. But Clarke was restless after spending so many hours in the doctor's apartment, that although Lexa’s apartment felt a bit like home, it was not the same, she missed her school and artistic activity a lot. Lexa had told her that she could not go to work for at least two weeks, and obviously, she could not do her shows in the pub for two or three weeks.

But on the fourth day, Lexa made the decision to take Clarke to her office at the school, because she noticed that the artist was getting too irritated and anxious, and she really needed to get out of the apartment for a while. The doctor was undoubtedly as excited and anxious as the artist. There was nothing in this world that Lexa wanted more than that beautiful and moving moment that was to come when she removed the bandages, and Clarke could begin to see, not completely clear, but it would be a huge step out of the darkness for her.

On the other hand, things in the TonDC club were becoming more tense and heavy. Since the organization was losing shipments being ambushed by the police. The anger in Roan grew day by day, and he was already having his mother almost daily on the phone demanding that the press more on his subordinates, to discover who the snitch was.

Ontari tried to protect Seline as much as she could from having to sexually cater to the clients, but as to not raise any suspicion of her true identity, she had to agree that the undercover agent should work like all the others. Although the agent already knew that before she decided to embark on the mission, she was ready for it, but at least Ontari tried to filter the clients that she knew well.

But Inspector Rivers had given Ontari a deadline to get something very vital to take down Azgeda Mafia. A confession from the queen herself, Nia Azgeda and if possible from her son too, so Luna demanded that Ontari find a way to attract Nia to the brothel, and she would record their confessions.

Ontari felt somewhat cornered, but she knew well that she could not think much longer what she should do. Although Ontari had been thinking about what would happen after this was all over.

It would end, and Ontari had decided it was time to face Echo, her beloved lost younger sister. And although she was terrified of the situation, almost to death, she needed to do it. Besides now, if something happened to her, maybe she could count on her sister to adopt her sweet Carl, and give him that life that she never could.

Lexa received the unexpected call from Ontari on Friday afternoon, telling her that she had decided to meet with Echo, and that Ontari wanted Lexa to accompany her, at least to make the introductions, and give her some support as she was very nervous. The doctor was very happy with the decision that Ontari had finally taken, and therefore did not have problems in making the arrangements for the meeting, and in making the introductions. Lexa knew that the connection between sisters is always very strong, no matter how much time passes, she knew it very well, and she was sure that when Ontari met her sister again, Echo would know who she was, but Lexa understood that Ontari needed a little support.

Lexa immediately called Echo asking her to meet her at a cafe in Manhattan on Saturday afternoon since she needed to talk to her about a sensitive topic. Echo was surprised at Lexa’s request, lately, Lexa had been acting strange around her, and Echo did not understand what the hell was happening to her boss, but she accepted the invitation.

Lexa could hear the nervousness in the tone of her secretary and friend's voice, but she could not tell her anything. Although before ending the call she told Echo that she did not need to worry, and there was nothing to worry about in regards to her job. Lexa’s words disorientated Echo even more, but she trusted Lexa who asked her not to be scared, or to think all night about it, since she simply needed to consult with her something, and she needed to see Echo in person.

Then Lexa sent a text message to Ontari, telling her the time and place, and informing her that Echo would be there. When reading the message from the doctor, Ontari's heart missed a beat, it was time to meet again with her little sister who had grown into a beautiful woman. Ontari still could not really believe it, it was more like a dream, and she really hoped that when she was truthful with Echo about her miserable life, her sister would not reject her, that would be worse than the risk she was about to take in betraying the Azgeda mafia.

The next day, Ontari had hardly been able to sleep, she had returned from the brothel at five o'clock in the morning and she only had a few hours in which to sleep before the reunion with her sister, although her nervousness meant she had not been able to sleep. But there she was, at the door of the cafe ten minutes early, smoking a cigarette with trembling hands and not because of the cold, waiting for Lexa, who told her to be a few minutes earlier so could go into the cafe together and choose a table together.

It was very cold in New York that afternoon, but the sun was shining in a clear blue sky, although the streets were covered with snow, and the wind froze the skin, but Ontari felt nothing but nerves.

Lexa arrived at the cafe in her impressive black BMW, which she parked outside the door of the place, five minutes before Echo would arrive and spotted Ontari immediately who was finishing smoking a cigarette. Lexa could tell from the car that the woman was a bundle of nerves, with her eyes covered by sunglasses, but the features of her face totally contracted with nerves. Lexa felt great sympathy for her, but she trusted her dear friend and secretary Echo, who, knowing the truth of her older sister's miserable life, would not judge or reject her, trusted that Echo would understand and accept her sister back into her life.

Lexa greeted Ontari with a kiss and rubbed her back smiling to encourage the woman, who was almost trembling but returned the gesture and thanked her for the support and kindness to be there for her. Ontari would never have dreamed that her most special client, the famous "Commander", always so enigmatic, with whom she had come to feel something more than work, would one day come to help her in this way.

Ontari felt so indebted to the doctor, and the feeling of affection that grew every day which was now more focused on friendship, although she had wanted it to be something more and reciprocated. But she did not complain about her good fortune, and about this wonderful opportunity that life was finally giving her, brought about by the person many called "Angel of Light".

Ontari could not really see Lexa as an Angel, not after being her client for more than two years at TonDC, but that woman said herself, she really had something very special in her soul, a wonderful light that illuminated the life of others like her, and she was simply very grateful to fate for having put Lexa in her path.

They entered a not very busy cafe looking for a table further away and from the other people. They found a very cozy one, surrounded by comfortable and soft armchairs around them, where they immediately settled down. Lexa tried to distract Ontari by talking about Carl, and Clarke's advances with whom she would remove the bandages on Monday.

Ontari was very happy for the teacher and dreamed that soon her little Carl could also have his operation, and finally, his little eyes could see the world, the one she has always tried to describe to her son. Lexa gave her a lot of hope in that respect and that filled her soul with joy when suddenly a voice brought her back to the cafe.

\- Hi Lex - Suddenly Echo noticed that Lexa was accompanied by another woman, immersed in a conversation, when she looked at the brunette for a brief moment, while a tingling sensation ran through her body, giving her goosebumps, and feeling that her heart began to beat faster. Was that woman ...?

Ontari's eyes rose up to look at her beloved and lost sister. Her heart beat rapidly, and she felt her eyes fill with tears. Her hands were shaking again, and Lexa immediately knew who was behind her.

Lexa held Ontari's hands, gently squeezing them, smiling at her for support and encouragement, while after a few seconds, Echo looked at that woman who was clearly very nervous, who held her gaze eyes, scared but at the same time excited, Echo knew who she was and she felt that this was not real. She felt that she was dreaming, but it was her beloved older sister, who had changed from when she saw her for the last time, but it was her, her heart did not doubt, beating at a fast pace, unable to speak a single word from her lips that were open in shock as she felt that she could not breathe.

Ontari looked at her beautiful sister and knew that Echo had recognized her, as tears ran down that beautiful face of her sweet Echo, who finally was able to react and without thinking, rushed into her arms, surprising her in the best way she could.

Lexa stepped forward and simply put her hand over her mouth, that moment was so wonderful, so full of emotion and she understood it so well. Obviously, she could not hold her tears in as she watched the two sisters finally reunite after almost a lifetime. Although she tried to dry them immediately, smiling, and taking big breaths of air. Those two incredible women had dreamed so much of this moment, and Lexa was enormously happy to have helped reunite them. Echo and Ontari just held each other in a tight hug and sobbed together, almost unable to utter words, as they were too much.

After several minutes, when the Fish sisters slowly calmed down, Lexa waited until they finally parted, drying their smiling faces, breathing hard, and now kissing each other on the cheeks, caressing each other's faces, because neither of them could believe it. And although Lexa regretted interrupting the magical moment a little, the doctor coughed to get the sister’s attention.

\- Well, I think it's time for me to leave, I have a beautiful girlfriend at home waiting for me and a little bandit whom I've promised to take to ice skate and a chocolate cake after that.

\- Lexa! Oh my God! I cannot believe this! how? - Echo's voice trembled, having so many questions in her mind. How was it possible that Lexa was part of that reunion? But it was hard for her to calm down so she could speak.

\- Oh, Echo, do not hate me, I know that lately, I have made you very nervous when I asked you about your life without giving you much information. But I needed to be sure that you were Ontari’s sister, and then I did not want to give you the news over the phone, that was a decision for your sister to make. So now if you will excuse me ladies - Lexa explained happily, holding Echo's hand, caressing it, understanding the emotions that her secretary and friend was feeling.

\- Thanks, Lexa, I can’t thank you enough for everything you are doing for me - Ontari said as she placed her hand onto the doctor's forearm, who immediately turned her smiling face towards her.

\- Ontari, there is nothing to thank me for, I am very happy that you have reunited with your sister. Goodbye, I hope you have a nice afternoon - Lexa said standing up while putting her coat on and grabbing her purse, while the two sisters also got up to say goodbye to the person who had made such a miracle of their lives possible, to whom they would be eternally grateful.

\- Lexa, you're great, I adore you, but you already knew that, right boss? 

\- My God! Please tell me I'm not dreaming - Echo said as she hugged her boss.

\- No, Echo, you're not dreaming, and I love you too. I will see you later girls. Lexa finally said, then hugged a very excited Ontari, while Echo tried to recover, drying her face with some disposable handkerchiefs, still smiling so happy. This was one of the best days of her life, she had found her dear sister again.

\- Adios Lexa - The Fish sisters said in unison as Echo put an arm around Ontari's shoulder, pulling her towards her, to kiss her left temple. A gesture that the brunette felt so deep inside her soul, illuminating her with hopes.

\- Goodbye girls - Lexa looked at them with great affection, happy that the two women are finally together again, hoping that Echo did not disappoint her sister when she learned of what Ontari had done in order to survive.

Echo finally sat down, very close to her older sister, who did not stop smiling nervously. Echo took her hands and squeezed them with love. Ontari could not stop her tears, while her little sister dried them, and offered her paper handkerchiefs, and dried her own face too, as she began to laugh.

\- My God Ontari ... I just cannot believe it, darling, please, I do not want to ever wake up to find that I’m dreaming - Echo said.

\- Oh, you're not dreaming, believe me, little sister ... I cannot believe either, but it was all thanks to your boss. Lexa is a wonderful soul, and I do not know how I will be able to repay her.

\- Oh, Lexa is an extraordinary woman, believe me, I've known her for many years, and she has never let me down. You can always trust her, but I swear that her strange attitude lately with me was driving me crazy. I thought of anything that I could to explain what was happening, I did not know, maybe she would want to move her clinic to another place. But tell me, how do you know Lexa?

Echo’s question was like a dagger to Ontari’s heart, as she hid her face in a paper handkerchief, her hands trembled, but she could not respond to her sister's question, she did not want to tell her sister. Although Lexa had given her permission to tell her sister the truth, knowing that Echo would know how to keep the secret, even if she let her down as a person, or the impeccable image she always had of her was ruined. Ontari valued that doctor's permission to speak freely, even at the expense of exposing something so intimate in her life. But she would know how to tell her part, but she thought that it was not necessary to go into deep details.

\- You know, how about we ask for something to drink? I swear I need to take something to drink, my throat is very dry - Ontari said to give herself some time before she answered her sister's question.

\- Oh yes, good idea, we have a lot to talk about ... but how beautiful you are sister! Look at you, you are an incredible woman - Echo accepted that her sister evaded her question about how she knew Lexa, and she respected that for the moment as she tried to lighten the moment. Since she could tell that Ontari was very nervous, and could not understand why, but I knew that she would find out soon.

\- You are beautiful too Echo, I cannot believe how tall you are and also a very beautiful woman. But let's call the waitress yes? - Ontari answered a little more relaxed and grateful that her sister gave her space, and did not pressure her.

All right.

After both sisters gave their orders to the friendly waitress, with nerves still running through them, Ontari took the time and slowly told her younger sister about her unfortunate life. With the exception of her little Carl, her life had really been a nightmare, where unfortunately she had been love with the wrong man, an made stupid decisions. Decisions that led her to a very bad life, of which she does not feel very proud of, but in those murky times, it was the only way out that she could see.

Echo listened attentively, with a broken heart, to learn of the ordeal that her sister had to go through, and in the bad life that ended up with. Sometimes Echo asked questions, only to understand better since Ontari's nerves sometimes made her stumble when speaking and she lost herself in her long story.

But the brunette noticed immediately that in the eyes of her sister there was a great sorrow, and at the same time a lot of love, that her hands sometimes took hold of her sisters and squeezed them lightly or caressed, showing that she only felt sorry for her misfortunes and that she did not judge her because of her bad decisions.

Echo felt many different feelings during the hard story that Ontari told her. She felt hatred against the damn system and the Azgeda family. She felt a feeling of great sorrow for the drama of her sister, but at the same time, she felt proud of Ontari for not giving up, for surviving everything. She felt glad to know of her nephew and sorrow at the same time to learn of his blindness, and to top it off that this beautiful and sweet and smiling boy, who sometimes played with her in the reception of Dr. Woods's office, was no other than Carl, his sister's son.

But at no time did Echo feel rejection or something negative against the bad decisions that her sister had taken in life, she felt the pain of not being able to have been there by her side since probably things would have had been completely different if they had stayed together. But the damn luck they had with the system had led them to separate, taking very different paths. Echo hated that fate had been so unkind with her sister, but she immediately focused on the present. Ontari was there with her, after living a real ordeal. And now nothing would separate them again, and she would do everything that she could to give her sister the life she could not enjoy before. Echo just wanted to hold her sister in her arms, and not let her go again.

When Ontari stopped talking, she nervously waited for her sister's reaction, Echo simply looked her sister in the eyes with enormous tenderness and wrapped her in her arms once more, telling her that from now on everything would be fine. Ontari felt relief in her soul so much, that her heart overflowed, and she cried again with the emotion of not having been rejected by her little sister, of not having been judged, but rather understood, and now the love of her little sister healed her like a balm on her deep wounds. Ontari knew that from now on and what was left of her life, it would finally be good, something she had stopped dreaming a long time ago. But miracles do happen, she told herself, and she was living one and she was very grateful. Her fight had almost reached its end, feeling free in the warm and protective arms of her sister.

After a few minutes of hugs, more tears, and endless kisses. They continued talking, now Ontari felt more relaxed, and that was then Echo finally asked her again, how she knew Lexa, although deep down, something told Echo that they had met at TonDC place, and she simply asked her sister directly. Ontari was surprised at that almost confirmation from her sister, but she could not help but nodding with a red face, somewhat embarrassed.

Echo despite having quite a surprised look on her face, as she confirmed her suspicions, at the same time she thought and told Ontari, that she was not surprised that Lexa fell into something like that after the loss of her beloved wife Costia. Echo explaining the deep pain that that loss had made the doctor feel, hiding from the world, changing almost completely her personality. A warm personality that became as cold as ice in terms of relationships. But that was something Ontari already knew about Lexa, as she listened and nodded at the explanation from her sister, who did not stop surprising her with so much understanding of everything, and everyone. Of her and her bad decisions in life, of Lexa and her way of abolishing dealing with her pain but then recently allowing to feel love. Her sister had such a huge heart, and Ontari could not feel happier and more grateful to have her in her life. Echo was a wonderful woman.

Everything was much more fluid when the subject of the conversation happened to be exclusively of Carl, you loved they did not stop speaking of the small one, and Echo told him that she already adored him. Since Lexa took him many times to his clinic and she took care of him, becoming his new and very cool friend, as the little one called her. So now it was wonderful to know that she was also his aunt.

Echo for her part did not have much to tell Ontari, her life luckily had been much better, being raised by a good and loving family, with adoptive parents who only gave her a lot of love, a good education and a lot of support in all the crazy ideas that she had while choosing a career. Finally, she decided as she did not want to go to university, chose to become a secretary. Soon after, she was Lexa's secretary for almost eight years already. Echo told her sister that she had married a lawyer, a good man, with whom she lived in Queens and with whom she was very happy. Although when they tried to conceive a child, they discovered that Echo was unable to have babies.

It was news that saddened Ontari, seeing the clear pain in her sister's eyes when she told her, which immediately led her to hold her in her arms for a long time. But when they separated, Echo told her excitedly that she and her husband were in the process of adopting two girls, who like them, had fallen into the system, after their drug addict parents abandoned them at the doors of a church at the ages of two and four years, Susan and Melanie were the girls names. Both sisters smiled as they looked at pictures of the girls that Echo proudly showed to Ontari, who smiled thinking that those little ones were lucky to being adopted by her sister and her husband as they were so full of love to give them. Echo said with joy, that probably the girls could be theirs at the beginning of next year if everything went well.

Ontari was very happy to hear that her little sister had been much luckier than her and that she had a good person by her side, a future full of love with these girls and that she had a good job, a nice home, and a man who loved her and took care of her, giving her a good life.

 

Echo was not very happy to learn that her sister was risking her life, being a police informer, to obtain a pardon for her crimes, and a new identity and place to live with her little one. It was a very high price that she had to pay, in order to enjoy a second chance at life. It just seemed too much, and Echo could not stand the idea that her sister was still working in that horrible place. She had enough money to help her, until she got a good and honest job, but Ontari needed to explain more than once to her sister, that although she was more than grateful for her offer of help, she was already too involved in the case, and the only chance she had to rebuild her life was to help the police bring the Azgeda mafia, otherwise they persecute her until they killed her and her loved ones.

It was hard for Echo to accept that difficult reality in her sister's life, but she understood that it was the only way, whether she liked it or not. The sisters carried on their conversation during dinner, which Echo paid for, despite the complaints of her sister, who wanted to pay half, in a nice and cozy Italian restaurant that Echo knew well. There during the great food and good wine, Ontari asked Echo that if something happened to her, Lexa would have custody of Carl at the moment, but now that they had met, she wanted her son to be adopted by Echo. Although by law, existing family, logically the chance to take Carl would be offered to her first. But Ontari hesitated a moment, before making her request, after hearing that her sister would soon be a mother of two. But Ontari needed to ask her sister to take care of her son should anything happen to her.

Echo without hesitating told her sister that she would look after her nephew if anything happened to his mother. But at the same time, she asked her sister not to think like that since it scared her. Ontari understood and happily thanked Echo since it meant a lot to her to know that her son would be safe with his aunt.

The sisters ended the night by exchanging phone numbers, promising that they would be in frequent contact with each other, but they could hardly wait to meet again. Echo went to her house, but before going home she drove her sister Ontari to her apartment building. The sisters said goodbye to each other with hugs and kisses, and Echo asking Ontari for the thousandth time to take care of herself while she had to work at TonDc.

Later that night, Lexa received messages from Echo and Ontari filled with enormous gratitude, telling her briefly that everything had been very emotional, and wonderful. Lexa was very happy to see the messages, to which she responded to immediately, then embraced her beautiful girlfriend in bed, telling her about the meeting and that everything had gone very well. Clarke was more than happy for the sisters, and very proud of her beloved, for having reunited them.

In her message, Echo asked Lexa if she could pick up Carl from her apartment, to spend the day with her sweet nephew, since she wanted to begin to strengthen that family bond. Lexa was more happy for Echo to collect Carl and spend the day with him, and Ontari also agreed that her sister could collect her son from Lexa’s apartment, she was happy that now Carl could enjoy a family. But they agreed that they would not even tell the little who Echo, as for the time being she would just keep being his new and cool friend, with whom he liked to play with at Dr. Woods's reception. Sometimes sitting on Echo’s lap as she animatedly read him storybooks, when the secretary did not have so much work, making the child laugh and fantasize.

 

Monday morning was the big day when Lexa would take Clarke's bandages off, and everyone was in Dr. Woods's office again. The parents of Clarke, Raven, Alicia, and Niylah, as well as Dr. Kane, waited for the moment when Clarke would finally see again. Everyone wanted to be seen by the eyes of the artist. The time had come, it was the eve of the good night, December 24, and Lexa hoped that this was the best gift that her beloved Clarke would receive in her life.

Later that night they were all invited to a big Christmas dinner in the beautiful house where Echo lived with her husband. Dinner would be attended by everyone present, and Ontari and Carl, as well as Octavia and her fiance Lincoln, and Raven's maternal grandmother. It was going to be without a doubt, a very special Christmas for each of the guests, for different reasons, but all very related to that beautiful feeling that unites human beings, and that regardless of the minor details of life, or the distances, keeps us united and close. It makes us feel life at every moment, makes us enjoy it, makes us create, imagine, fly, overcome incredible barriers, helps us to stand on our feet every day, to forgive mistakes, to believe that while love is beating in our hearts, we can achieve anything we want, to be better, to feel alive and grateful.

Clarke never felt so nervous before in her life, and although she had adapted to the increasingly intense light that her eyes could now see, this was the moment when her eyes would finally be free of the bandages. Clarke was perceiving the light in the tunnel and she wanted nothing more than to see the face of her beautiful girlfriend at the end of that light.

 

\- My love, I'm ready to start taking off the bandages. How do you feel? - The doctor asked nervously as she caressed Clarke’s face with tenderness, as she sat in front of the artist.

\- Nervous…. Anxious ... Lex, my love, do not take to long, please ... remove them already - Clarke asked almost trembling in her voice but with a smile on her face.

\- It's okay honey, I'm sorry - Lexa apologized as she took hold of the scissors, and brought them up to the bandages that covered the eyes of her beloved.

Lexa proceeded to cut the bandages and began to very carefully remove them. When the doctor finished only two gauzes covered the eyes of the artist, who smiled while her hands trembled, and everyone present in the doctor's office behind the doctor chewed their nails waiting for the moment when Lexa removed the gauzes from Clarke’s eyes.

\- Ok, my love, now I'm going to remove the gauzes very slowly, and you'll probably see a little bit of light, even though the room is not very well lit so that the intensity does not hurt you. But you also know that you will not be able to see completely, right? Do you remember honey? We've talked about this, your vision will be something murky but you'll see faces if you get close enough to them. Over time your eyes will have a better vision and you probably need glasses, but we'll deal with that later - Lexa carefully and slowly explained, too slow for the artist.

\- I want to see your beautiful face, your eyes - Clarke expressed with fervor, touching the smiling face of her beloved. She could not wait to see her lovers face.

-Ok, good, but do not get mad if I'm not what you imagined.

\- Stop joking and do it please! Lexa Woods, I know how beautiful you are, or do u have to repeat that you have a twin sister, who is so coveted by the great designers and world magazines, gives me a good idea that I am not wrong.

\- Oh, ma chérie thank you very much, that touches me ... What can I say, the Woods have been made very beautiful, as you'll soon see for yourself - Alicia said happily holding her wife's hand, while those present laughed.

\- My God, Ali. Lexa, will you do it, please?

\- Here we go…. Keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them -Lexa asked her beloved patient as they both laughed with Lexa’s sister's comments.

\- Ok, doc - Clarke answered laughing too but now feeling nervous again.

Lexa very slowly removed the gauze from both of Clarke’s eyes, for the first time in the years of her career, her hands had a slight tremor, from her nerves mixed with deep emotion.

\- Very good beautiful. Now open your eyes very very slowly, let them get used to the intensity of the light in the room.


	28. Merry Family Christmas

Clarke proceeded to do what Lexa told her and began to open her eyes, which felt heavy. At first, the light almost blinded her, it was very intense, but it was so wonderful, she knew then how much she had missed being able to see. Clarke could not stop smiling and trembling, while Lexa did not take her eyes off her, as she kept her face very close to Clarke’s holding her hands tightly as she tried to fight the tears that accumulated in her very excited eyes.

The intense light was reducing in its intensity, and very slowly Clarke began to distinguish a face, even though it was blurred, but her eyes were trying to focus everything they could. She was desperate to see the face of her Angel of Light, as many called her beloved doctor. Clarke blinked several times, adjusting to the light, and focusing on that image that was becoming clearer, as well as her emotions.

Finally, after a few seconds, there was that angelic face, so beautiful, as she had imagined it to be of her Lexa, of her love, of her Angel of Light. Clarke was immediately lost in those brilliant green eyes that looked at her smiling and wet. Her hands released her Angel's, and she lifted her them to hold that beautiful face with soft white skin, full lips, high cheekbones, caressing her cheeks while tears fell from her eyes as well as from that face that she caressed. Immediately everyone else in the room approached the happy women to share the wonderful moment with them.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=vwpy06)

\- Hi, my love ... My God, you are beautiful! - Clarke managed to say in shaking voice.

\- Hi, my love ... Merry Christmas! - Lexa replied happily as she caressed Clarke’s face.

\- My God ... this is the best gift of my life! I love you so much, Lexa !! Merry Christmas!

Lexa wrapped Clarke in her arms, then kissed her, while everyone celebrated behind the doctor, hugging, crying, and screaming with joy. And although Clarke's mother also joined in the celebrations, hugs, and applause, there was a small matter on her mind. Finding out suddenly that her daughter and Dr. Woods were a couple, listening and observing the romantic and loving interaction between the patient and the doctor. But what was happening was her dream come true, not only for her beloved daughter but also for her and her ex-husband, who joined her in a strong and very heartfelt hug. The nightmare, the pain, the frustration, the guilt was over in their lives. Clarke had finally regained her sight and was thanks to none other than the famous and miraculous Dr. Woods and in this case also to her old friend Dr. Kane.

Despite being eternally grateful to Dr. Woods for that wonderful miracle, Dr. Griffin could not help but notice her fact that her young colleague had shifted the line of professionalism, and although in modern times such structural formalities were changing, she needed to have a little talk with Dr. Woods as soon as she could, and with her daughter later. But now in that incredible moment, she just hugged her ex-husband and cried with happiness, her daughter could see the world again.

After a few minutes, they parted, and Clarke looked around the room at the people present. Starting with her parents, whom she recognized well, despite the years.

\- Clarke, daughter, for God's sake! this is so wonderful. I told you not to give up. I told you that this time I had a strong feeling.

\- I know Ma, and if it had not been for your relentless search I would never have found this Angel of Light. Thank you…. I love you and you continue to look as beautiful as when I saw you last.

\- Oh, Clarke ... thank you, but I've aged. And yes, Dr. Woods, I do not have words to thank you for this, and Marcus - Abigail said as she laughed caressing her daughter’s face, as both women cried tears of happiness.

\- It's the greatest pleasure of my life, Doctor Griffin, I assure you. That Clarke can see again is just everything to me, but Dr. Kane was the one who achieved the miracle this time. - an excited Lexa expressed, looking at Dr. Griffin, and saw something in the woman’s eyes, and she understood what was bothering Clarke’s mother.

Lexa and Clarke had talked about telling Abby about their relationship, but Clarke had insisted that her mother would be melodramatic and she did not want to deal with that before her operation. Clarke knew her mother, and she knew that nothing would stop Dr. Griffin from expressing her clear opinion about her relationship with Lexa, and it was clear that her mother’s response would be a negative one. But when Lexa began to call her "love" in front of everyone without really giving a damn about her mother being in that room, Clarke simply went along with it feeling happy. Later they would talk to her old-fashioned mother about it. But now none of that mattered, just the wonderful detail that she could once again see the world that one day disappeared, introducing her to another world. A dark world, where she had to learn to live again, developing her more acute senses, discovering sensations, touch, hearing, and smell, to guide herself in life.

\- Oh heavens! It has also been a huge pleasure for me to help, and Woods please stop giving me all credit. You know very well that between the two of us we detected the problem and we have successfully operated on Clarke, and I am very happy, so congratulations to you my colleague. - Dr. Kane smiled standing next to Lexa, who looked at him gratefully.

Clarke greeted her beloved lifelong friends Raven and Niylah, who wrapped her in a group hug, while Clarke’s tears dried.

\- This is so incredible, Clarkie! And do not you dare tell me that I look older because I'm going to send you to the nearest oculist!

\- Ha ... well, that's.

\- Shut up! Don’t you dare! Just give me a hug, you do not know how happy I am for you.

\- Thanks, Rav.

Finally, Niylah introduced Clarke to her famous wife, Alicia Woods, and Clarke upon seeing her began to laugh and finally understand how people so easily confused the beautiful Woods twins.

Alicia embraced her with much affection expressing her joy in her French accent, and then she kissed her three times on her cheeks, to which Lexa immediately approached them and stopped her sister's euphoric and affectionate "very French-like" greeting, while everyone they laughed.

\- Tell me, little sister, why do you always have to be like this? - Lexa asked as she took hold of her twin sisters arm and pulled her away from her girlfriend, while the laughter of all those present spread.

\- Ha, that I can tell you, I love the attention, you know ... and also this precious woman you have deserves all my love ... she’s family ... - Alicia replied shrugging, looking innocently at her sister who looked at her with wary eyes, and a false smile.

\- Yes, family - Lexa said nodding her head, while Alicia moved away, taking her place next to her wife who punched her lightly on her shoulder as a reprimand.

Dr. Kane also introduced himself to Clarke, again expressing his joy and finally handing Clarke’s treatment over to his excited colleague Dr. Woods.

Lexa proceeded to give Clarke special sunglasses, which she should wear for a while until her eyes adjusted to the light again. Then everyone said goodbye and arranged to meet again at Echo's house in the Queens neighborhood, where they would celebrate Christmas later that night.

The doctor helped Clarke out of her office, while the artist still could not believe that she could see again, Clarke took in everything that she could now see while still holding her white cane, on the recommendation of Lexa, who told her that she needed to go slowly, and get used to seeing again, especially in the daylight which they would step out into in a few minutes.

Luckily, the day had dawned gray, and it was snowing a bit in the cold New York City, which helped to make the light not so intense for the sensitive eyes of Clarke, who felt as if she were practically born again.

When she left the clinic on the arm of her beloved and beautiful doctor, Clarke could not stop getting lost in that beauty of a woman and now Angel of Light. Clarke only thought about how precious Lexa really was, her face, her body, her eyes, those green eyes that she saw at the end of the tunnel of light that she loved to find. They seemed so full of magic, warmth, tenderness, love, and happiness, Clarke had no doubt of the love that woman felt for her, and she had no doubt how much she loved her back and how blessed she felt to have her by her side.

Almost arriving at Lexa's car, white snowflakes slowly fell onto the happy faces of the couple. It was then that Clarke took a few steps away from Lexa to her surprise, who looked at her immediately worried, thinking something was wrong with her eyes. But the artist simply raised her eyes to the gray sky, contemplating those cold whitish flakes hitting the black glass of her glasses, and the skin of her face, tickling her. Clarke thought that it was so marvelous, that after so much time she could see those snowflakes again. A huge smile was visible on her emotional face that relieved Lexa’s concern, who just watched as her love took in the world around her, and Lexa smiled with her.

Lexa closed the distance between herself and Clarke and took her face into her hands as she joined her lips to those of her beautiful Angel, who now could not only feel her but also see her and the world around her.

Both of the women allowed themselves to be transported by their kiss that was full of so many feelings, but more than anything full of happiness, of celebration. When they parted to breathe, Clarke watched fascinated once again that face of her doctor, losing herself in those illuminated emeralds, so hypnotic that they simply contemplated her with adoration, to which she was already totally addicted to.

\- Lexa, have i told you how beautiful you are? And that I imagined that you would be so beautiful? - Clarke totally entranced in the beauty of her girlfriend, who was smiling as she stood in front of her, who’s cheeks turned red.

\- Well, if you keep saying it, my love, you will swell my ego too much, and I'll end up like my sister ... ha ... But yes, I knew that you knew that you knew what I looked like when you made that incredible sculpture of my face. I could not believe it.

\- Oh, the sculpture! I want to see it ... and all my works that I made while I was blind ... I need to see them now ... please, Lex, take me to my studio first - the artist asked almost desperately, she needed to see her works, needed to see what her hands had created without her eyes. Lexa understood her immediately, believing it was an excellent idea. the artist seeing her work, discovering her own talent. Clarke’s excitement was contagious and spread to Lexa.

\- Very well, Miss Griffin, your wish is my command, so we will go to the school first. Now if you allow me ... there's my car.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2w7ffhe)

\- Oh wow ... is that it really your car? heavens, how nice ... it's a ... - Clarke said approaching the sporty black color model of a car.

\- BMW i8 coupe ... yes, it's a nice model, and easy to drive. But now, come on, I do not want you to wait any longer to see your art, my love. - The doctor said as she took Clarke’s arm and lead her round to the passenger side, and opened the door for her to enter the car.

\- Ok, my doctor ... - Clarke replied as she kissed Lexa with a short but sweet kiss before getting into the car.

Upon entering her studio, the artist took her black glasses off, and moved closer to her works so she could see them more clearly, while Lexa could not erase the smile on her enlightened face, enraptured by the wonderful reactions of Clarke, who looked at her works, touched them so excitedly, while she brought her other hand to cover her mouth.

Clarke could not believe that she had been able to be so precise with her works, even without being able to count on her eyes, to the point that she wondered how had she achieved it? Although she had an idea that they were good, for the amount they used to sell for every time Octavia exhibited them in her gallery. But the artist thought they were simply fascinating to the buyers, because she was blind, not because her works were truly so good. But now she could see with her own eyes that there really was a natural talent in her hands, in her mind and she simply shuddered to the depths of her soul, now so enlightened, surrounded by her works, her children, her creations that were so motivating, so full of life and realism. That was such an extraordinary moment in her life, one that she knew she would never forget, as much the moment when she first saw Lexa's face at the end of that tunnel of light.

Lexa moved to Clarke’s side to help her sit down when she noticed that Clarke's legs were weakening as a result of the shock she was experiencing for the first time as she looked at her own wonderful works.

\- Lexa...seriously did I create all those works? It's just ... I just can’t believe it ... how the hell did I get them to be so good despite my blindness?

\- My love, your talent is in your hands and your mind, besides feeling them in the depths of your soul. That's why your eyes were not necessary to transfer them to canvas or clay. You are incredibly talented and I am so proud of you, my Angel, and it makes me so happy that you are able to see your work, like the rest of your admirers like me.

Lexa crouched down, kneeling in front of the artist who was still fascinated by her works. But when Clarke felt the hands of her beloved taking hers, her blue eyes immediately found the deep greens. Clarke then raised her hands to Lexa's smiling face, to merge into a kiss that illuminated her soul. They would remember that day as the most special of their lives without a doubt.

\- You have no idea how much I love you my beautiful and sweet Lexa - Clarke expressed with an enormous sweetness in her voice. 

\- You have no idea how much your love has illuminated my life, and certainly how much I also love you my beautiful Angel, my love, my life. - Lexa replied with a special brightness in her eyes and in her face, which immediately illuminated Clarke's entire being.

Later in the evening, they arrived at the beautiful house of Echo, who very happily received them wearing a funny Christmas hat and hugs and kisses. After taking off her coat, Clarke was finally able to meet Lexa’s friendly secretary Echo, from whom she had already had an idea of a very kind and charismatic woman and seeing her now dressed in a stunning low-cut red dress, and that nice Christmas hat simply confirmed her vision of the woman.

Upon entering the room Clarke and Lexa greeting almost everyone, then returned Echo who introduced them to her husband Peter, when the doorbell rang again.

Upon opening the door, Echo greeted her beloved sister with her little Carl, who was excited to spend Christmas with so many people. The sisters embraced for a couple of minutes, unable to stop the emotional tears from falling, as they thanked life for making their dream come true, which they wanted for so many years, in which they had been separated, to be reunited and spend a Christmas together as a family.

Echo led her sister Ontari and her son into the living room where everyone chatted animatedly with a drink in their hands when Echo interrupted them to announce very excited that her beloved sister had arrived, and that this would be the first Christmas together in a while. And that without a doubt that this would be the first good night of many to come.

More than one "awwwww" was heard in the room, with everyone present applauding and expressing happiness for the reunion of the Fish sisters.

A long table was arranged and beautifully decorated for the special night. While a huge Christmas tree stood in the corner, with gifts underneath, fully illuminated, which Clarke approached to look and contemplate something that she had watched in awe many times in her first twelve years of life. Christmas was one of her favorite holidays of the year, she was always enthusiastic to help her parents decorate the house. Clarke remembered how special it was to go with her father in search of the tree every year, the excitement of taking it home, of enjoying the splendor of the many lights and decorations, and the presents under the tree to which she was always the first to run in the morning to go and open the presents.

Ontari and Carl approached the great tree, interrupting Clarke of her beautiful childhood memories, who immediately embraced the child as she kissed his face several times.

\- Oh, look who's arrived? Carl, you are such a beautiful child.

\- Clarke! ... Mom told me that now you can see! How?

\- Well, it is thanks to Lexa. You know she is a very good doctor, who has helped many people who could not see like me, and like you.

\- How cool Clarke! It must be so cool to see again ... And ... do you think I can see one day too? Do you think Lexa will help me too? - The child’s question not only touched his mother’s heart, who watched the interaction of her child with Professor Griffin with great tenderness but also touched Clarke’s who wished with all her might that Carl could see very soon too.

\- You know, I have a lot of faith that Lexa could help you, Carl, but the most important thing is that you have want it with all your heart and that you never give up dreaming about it. Vea qui amigo ... - Clarke hugged the child who hugged her back with the same intensity and then gave Clarke two noisy kisses on her cheeks, to the laughter of his mother and Clarke, who then stood up to finally meet to Ontari.

Ontari stopped laughing, and looked at Clarke straight in the eyes, which I could not see because of those dark glasses that the teacher was wearing, which immediately proceeded to remove them to distinguish the woman more clearly.

Clarke saw a beautiful woman, with dark hair and honey eyes, who looked at her a little tense. But Clarke smiled at her as she held out her hand right to Ontari to greet her. Something that the brunette thanked her for, noticing the kindness and calm in the beautiful blue eyes of the blonde, who for the first time saw her.

\- Ontari, I'm happy to meet you and your beautiful son.

\- Thank you, Professor Griffin, I am very happy that you can finally see again.

Please stop calling me "Professor Griffin", you can call me Clarke, and you do not know how much I want the next time we celebrate to be our sweet Carl. But I have a lot of faith that Lexa will be able to do the miracle for him too.

\- Thanks, Clarke, I too wish it with all my soul.

\- And congratulations on reuniting with your sister, sometimes life is simply wonderful, don’t you think?

\- Yes, yes, it is ... and I am very grateful to whoever is up there for this opportunity.

Clarke's mind raced in that silence that had formed between them, she wanted to apologize to Ontari, for the bad start they had when they first met, and when she found out how Ontari knew Lexa, and all that had happened after that. But Ontari bent down to talk to her little son who was feeling all the different sized presents that were on the ground, surrounding the tree. Leaving the artist with the desire to say more and with the words on her mind.

But Clarke heard two voices that she knew very well, her mother and girlfriend stood not too far away and were speaking to each other in a tense tone of voice, something that Clarke immediately hated. Why on earth did her mother have to start an argument in such a place, as they celebrated Christmas?

Clarke took a deep breath in as she put her dark glasses on again, then turned and walked determinedly to stop her mother from ruining the good night.

\- Dr. Woods, I'd like to talk to you alone when I have some time.

\- Yes, of course, Dr. Griffin, but if you like, you can call me Lexa.

\- I did not believe.

\- Hello, am I interrupting something dear mother? In addition to being reckless and out of place. I warn you that if you want to my girlfriend, Dr. Woods, you should talk to her with me at her side. 

\- Clarke, I do not think.

\- Mother, I am asking you to leave your silly talk of moral and professional ethics that you intend to give for another day.

\- Clarke, let your mother say what she wants to please, it does not bother me that she has something to say.

\- Lexa, it's a good night, and I know what my mother's negative opinion about our relationship will be. Isn’t that right, mother?

\- Lexa, I just wanted to ask you one thing. And although as my daughter says, I do not agree with that you are Clarke’s doctor and are romantically involved with your patient, I have noticed how much you care for her, and the love you project for her. So I will not be the one to judge you, only from a mother's point I have to ask you never hurt her, never stop caring and loving her as I feel and see that you do it. That is all.

\- I ... for ... of course, Dr. Griffin, I can assure you that I will never hurt Clarke. And thank you for accepting this relationship in spite of your principles. But I fell in love with your daughter before she became my patient. And yes, I love her more than anything in my life, and I know I will do it until the very end. I will never harm her, not consciously and I will always take care of her.

\- It's Abby ... you can call me Abby, Lexa. and if you'll excuse me, I think they're calling us to sit down at the table.

\- Thanks, Abby.

Abigail nodded her head, a faint smile on her lips. It had hurt her that her daughter had misinterpreted her intention in that way, but she knew that Clarke knew her well, and she knew that she had accepted the relationship, more than that, and understood the protective lion that her daughter could become sometimes. Abby knew immediately, looking deep into those green eyes of her young colleague, that she loved her daughter, and although she felt some dismay that they were patient and doctor, she had finally accepted it. Clarke would not always be Dr.Woods patient and that fact would be forgotten with the passage of time.

Abby just wanted her daughter to happy as she was that afternoon, to see her illuminated from inside and out, complete, now with her vision restored, and her heart beating with love and joy. And Abby had no doubt that this beautiful woman, her colleague by profession, who looked at her somewhat surprised but determined to love and care for Clarke, was the right person for her daughter.

Dr. Griffin turned on her feet to go to the table but was stopped by the hand of her daughter on her arm, causing her to stop and look at her for a moment. Lexa smiled slightly, observing silently as Clarke pulled her mother's arm, pulling her towards her to wrap her arms in a very strong and meaningful hug.

\- Thanks, Ma ... I'm sorry.

\- No Clarke, you were right to be defensive, but believe me, daughter, I just want to see you for the rest of your life as happy as I see you are at this moment. I would not do anything to prevent that happiness, and I can see how happy you are next to Lexa, and that tells me that she is the one to accompany you the rest of the way through life. I love you, Clarke, never doubt that and I just want to see you happy. Now come, my daughters - Abby expressed to her excited daughter, emphasizing the word "daughters" as she now also looked at Lexa, who smiled enormously, nodding her head, taking hold of her girlfriend's hand tightly, following in Abby's footsteps.

It was time to sit down at the big table, which everyone present did after a very happy and excited Echo invited them to take their place.

Clarke could not believe she was finally sitting at a table celebrating Christmas, with her parents sitting on her right and her beautiful and beloved girlfriend on her left. Next to Lexa were Alicia and Niylah, who caressed each other all the time and smiling nonstop. In front of them sat Octavia and her boyfriend Lincoln, the small and very happy Carl and his mother Ontari, who was somewhat nervous, taking a seat at that special table, who was surprised to see that Detective Reyes sat next to her, accompanied by her nice and kind paternal grandmother, with whom she had talked for a while, and who had made her laugh a lot.

\- It seems that you do not want to lose sight of me, detective - Ontari could not help commenting in a very low voice, with some irony, while she unfolded her red napkin and placed it onto her skirt. Raven simply smiled at Ontari as she did the same with her napkin.

\- Ontari, believe it or not, it's nice to have you at this table, with your family, and me next to mine. Tonight we are all one family celebrating Christmas. So welcome and I hope you enjoy, and that it is the first of many. - Raven answered in a calm and very sincere tone, looking straight into the somewhat surprised eyes of Ontari, who appreciated the warm response, making her smile from her soul. That was the first time the brunette knew what it meant to be part of a family celebrating the good night.

\- Thank you, Raven, I hope your wish is fulfilled and this is the first of many.  
It will be, do not worry, something tells me that I will see you in future Christmases, so get used to it.

Raven was sitting next to her grandmother Isabel, whom she had brought as her only member of her family in the country. The rest of her relatives were in the Dominican Republic, from where her parents were from, but they had emigrated to the United States, to improve their lives, being very young and happy newlyweds. Then after a couple of years, they began to have children, five in total. Raven was the youngest of the siblings, after three brothers and one sister. When Raven reached the age of seven, her parents decided to return to their country of origin, with her siblings, but she wanted to stay with her maternal grandmother who was already living in the country, a decision that her parents accepted after her beloved Grandma Isabel convinced them.

Today Raven kept in touch with her family on the island, and when she could, she escaped to visit them. Two of her older brothers had married and had several children, who were her beloved nephews, with whom she loved to spend hours playing with, always giving them with sweets and many gifts that she brought from the United States.

Now the happy and excited hostess of the house Echo, who was sitting at the head of the long Christmas table, her husband was at the other end smiling at her with affection, stood up to make a toast, with a glass of champagne in her trembling right hand.

\- I want us to make a toast, but a very special one. Because today we celebrate not only Christmas, the good night, but we celebrate the love, the meeting, the miracle and mainly celebrate together as a great and dear family that I love to have in my house and that I wish to be the first of many. So, my dear family!

Everyone stood up and in unison, they raised their glasses and shouted "Cheers Familia". then came the hugs between friends and parents, sisters, grandmother, and child, as well as some extra kisses of the happy couples.

Clarke turned immediately to find those favorite greens, sparkling, full of love and light. Sealing her toast in a sweet kiss with smiles and caresses.

\- You are beautiful and you will always be the most special Angel that life could have given me. Thank you for illuminating my soul and my life again. I love so much. Merry Christmas Clarke.

\- My sweet doctor, you are the best gift I have received in my life, and I cannot be more grateful, not only for my eyes but for the light of your love. My beautiful Angel of Light, I love you, Merry Christmas Lexa


	29. Angel of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the last chapter of this magical special story. I hope you’ll like the ending and of course later will be an Epilogue.   
> Thank you so very much for read my story, for all your support and positive comments, for your kudos and bookmarks!! Always means a lot to me!!
> 
> Thank you sooooo much to my amazing friend and translator Joanne, for her incredible work that is a huge one. I never can thank her enough really.
> 
> Love & light  
> Sangabrielle

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=15g7zwl)

 

Three days after Christmas, Ontari was called by Roan to his office. The woman felt that something was happening and it was not good. She warned Seline of Roan’s sudden call and that she should be alert. The agent immediately reassured her by assuring her that she would be nearby while helping her activate the hidden microphone that Ontari was wearing.

\- Do not worry Ontari, they're listening to you at the central command, and the agents are alert, if they hear you say "bitch" to alert them, they will immediately enter the premises, but you know you have to try to control the situation, at least until you get what we want, right? - Agent Swan reassured Ontari while holding her hands and squeezing them lightly to give the woman confidence.

\- Yes, I know something is happening, something bad. I've seen a lot of security, maybe Nia is here, I do not know, sometimes they use an entrance that very few know exists, it's a tunnel connected to a nearby building - Ontari said to the astonishment of the agent.

\- You should have told us that before now. But there's no time for that. If Nia is here, it will be perfect then ... do not get nervous, you will betray yourself if you do, you know that they know you very well, so you have to try to act normal. Everything will be fine. - Agent Swan assured her, while Ontari nodded, taking a deep breath and tried to calm down.

Ontari then went to her boss's office, looking at the various thugs whom she passed in the corridors, and assumed they were there because of the heightened security, she was almost certain that Nia was in the building. The time had come and Ontari repeated to herself like a mental mantra, that everything would be all right, and that this was her last move, her last step towards freedom, towards a new life with her little Carl, and now also to the love of her beloved sister Echo.

Upon entering the office, Ontari’s suspicions were finally confirmed, but her heart stopped when she saw that her son was with Nia, who was sitting down with the child in her arms, talking sweetly to him. Immediately the cold, cynical blue eyes of the head of the organization rose up to meet the pale, panicked face of Ontari, who could not take another step. The fact that Carl was there indicated that something was very wrong. What had happened to Indra? And Lexa ...? That afternoon Indra was supposed to take Carl to Lexa at her clinic before she left for the day. There were too many unknowns running through Ontari’s stunned mind as she fixed her honey eyes on her child in the arms of that ruthless mafia boss. Her heart was beating so hard, she could even hear it in her ears.

\- Ontari, dear, we were waiting for you with Carl, this is Carl isn’t it? - Nia Azgeda said, smiling and which felt to fake in Ontari's eyes.

\- Mommy!! Mommy!! - The boy immediately tried to get loose from Nia’s grip, but the woman prevented him from running to his mother by holding him tighter, while Ontari felt her heart go out to her son.

Outside TonDC Raven and Octavia were in an unmarked police car, listening to the terrible scene, cursing themselves for not noticing Nia’s arrival, and the fact that she had brought much little Carl with her. They immediately alerted their boss, Inspector Rivers, who immediately sent back up.

It was obvious to both cops that the moment they had been waiting for had arrived, but the presence of Ontari's son was not good at all. The child’s presence complicated the operation as now they had to save the child and his mother at the same time. Although at the same time they expected that Ontari would go ahead with their agreement and get that confession from the heads of the Azgeda mafia.

\- No Carl, you will go first with this gentleman, who will take you to have a glass of milk, while I and Mr. Roan talk a little while with your mother. - Nia said determinately to the little boy as she kept hold of him. Ontari wanted to kill the woman right there.

\- But I want to go with my mom - Carl said as he started crying, causing his mother to feel a lump in her throat as she looked at her son with tearful worried eyes. But Ontari told herself that she must be strong if she wanted to save her son. She needed to feel confident, and she needed to convey the same to Carl.

\- You'll have to wait, Carl, do what I tell you now - The Mafia boss ordered, as she handed the boy to her guards.

\- Carl ... my ... my love ... do what Mrs. Nia says please, I'll find you soon you, I promise - Ontari's voice trembled and she hated that did it, She did not want Nia and Roan to hear her panic. But her heart was beating so fast as she looked at her son in Nia’s arms that it was simply impossible not to tremble.

\- It's okay mommy ... but do not be too long ... I'm scared ... - Carl said in a muffled voice, as he was held by the stocky man.

\- No, my love ... do not be scared, Mommy is going come to look for you in a little while - Carl's mother assured him and it was something that no matter how she did, Ontari promised herself that she would see her son again soon.

Immediately the stocky man who was stationed behind Nia Azgeda, lowered the child to the floor and led him out of the office, under the watchful and terrified look of his mother, and Nia who had a cynical smile on her face. Meanwhile Roan, who was sitting behind the desk watched the scene in silence, with a serious look on his face. He did not want to hurt the child who was totally innocent, but he knew that his mother, the head of the organization had no qualms about making him disappear. Roan just hoped that Ontari would be intelligent in her next moves, for the good of both of them.

\- What the fuck is happening? Nia, why is my son here? - Ontari immediately said after closing the door, taking two steps in the direction of the woman who now stood up to face her, while Roan, held his weapon under the table, ready for anything.

\- We are the ones who will ask the questions, fucking bitch! - Nia slapped Ontari's face with force as she said you will answer the questions, and do not bother to lie, because as soon as I give the word my men will take care of your son, and we do not want that, right? - Nia continued, while Ontari held her hand to her face and glared at her.

Suddenly the door opened again and two men came carrying a long and apparently heavy black bag, which they left on the floor almost at Ontari’s feet, who did not understand what was happening and felt more scared.

\- Well, unfortunately, the stupid bitch tried to prevent us from taking little Carl, and we had to take care of her. -Nia explained, with the cynical smile still present on her face as she looked at the bag and Ontari, who immediately imagined who was in the bag obviously already lifeless. Poor Indra surely. Her heart skipped a couple of beats as she thought of the woman.

\- What the hell is going on? Why was Indra killed? She only took care of my son - Ontari questioned in a high tone of voice to the mobsters who looked at her somewhat surprised by the audacity that the woman still had when her life was in serious danger.

\- Yes, and she did a good job of trying to stop us, but ... well ... she gave us too much trouble and in the end ... boom ... now you're going to sit on this damn chair and we’ll talk, and remember what I told you - Nia said threateningly, showing Ontari the chair where she should to sit and answer the questions.

Ontari tried to be obedient, she did not know what was the word that Nia would say for the thugs to take care of her son. So after giving the head of the organization a very challenging look, she took a seat, while Roan stood next to his mother with the gun in his hand, who immediately looked at Ontari, who returned his gaze as she looked at that man that was once the love of her life. Today maybe he would be her executioner.

\- Ontari, why has your son has been taken to your apartment and given to Dr. Woods, for a while now? - Roan asked in a calm voice, which made Ontari even more nervous. Under that apparent calm was a hidden wolf about to attack without mercy, she knew him well.

\- I already told you, she offered to cure or to try to cure his blindness. Nia knows that Dr.Woods is one of the most famous eye specialists - Ontari explained quite confidently in both her voice and body posture.

\- AND SHE WAS one of our best clients ... why the fuck does she take care of your son? Stop taking us for idiots, Dr.Woods’s profession as a doctor ends in her office. But she regularly took your son to her apartment or on walks with that blind teacher. And why the fuck did she stop coming to the club? Do you think you're smart enough damn bitch to steal customers and make them your own? - Nia said this time, as she approached Ontari threateningly.

\- I did not steal any clients. I do not ... Dr.Woods just offered to help Carl, she's not my private client. I don't know why she stopped coming, but the last time she was here, she told me she had found someone special, maybe that teacher, I don’t know ... but I swear to you that she is not my client. She only cares for Carl because he likes to do it, and She’s spoiled him, that's all I swear. - Ontari tried to be as convincing as possible, although Nia Azgeda was not easy to convince. That woman was so twisted in her mind, that a generous gesture like that did not fit into her rotten world, not without something in return.

\- And why does the whore suddenly want to help you and your son? Do you think we are a pair of idiots? Nobody does a favor without wanting something in return, and especially not people like her - Nia questioned, approaching Ontari, while Roan became tense and alert. He knew very well that his mother was capable of anything.

\- No, I know that you two are not idiots. You have been the leader of this organization for a long time, Nia, you are the queen of the Mafia, and Roan your second - Ontari said loud and clear on purpose so that the cops on the other side of the microphone could capture the possible confession that might be about to come.

\- Well, it's great that you know very well who we are. Now she responds - Nia replied, giving the woman another slap to her face, splitting Ontari's lip while Roan felt a cold sensation run down his back, as he knew that at any moment his mother would give him the order to end the life of the woman that he once loved, and why deny it, still felt something for.

Octavia and Raven clasped their open hands, as they smiled, Ontari had succeeded, at least it was something quite forceful. That had been the voice of no other than Nia Azgeda confirming that she was the queen of the organization. Suddenly the voice of their boss Inspector Rivers was heard over the radio.

\- All units in position, be ready for my order. The main suspects have confessed.

\- Ten-four, understood Inspector - Raven replied, a little nervous, she wanted to enter that place and arrest Nia already. But more than anything, she wanted to rescue the little one for his mother, who was bravely facing those monsters.

In the office, Ontari repeated her answer again, but Nia Azgeda did not trust that damn whore, especially because she knew that the idiot of her son had some feelings for her. A stupid weakness that she wanted to correct as soon as possible and one that she should have corrected some time ago.

\- What do you think if we ask her? - Nia said now, taking the walkie-talkie that was on the desk, to talk to her men, while Ontari's eyes opened wide. Did they also have Lexa here? Her great fears had been confirmed, and she really hoped that Lexa would still have all her limbs. 

Raven and Octavia froze, then Raven picked up her phone and called her dear friend Clarke.

\- This cannot be, Octavia, what the fuck have we done? How the fuck did they get into the building? - Raven asked desperately while dialing Clarke's number on her phone.

\- SHIT!!! It cannot be ... there must be some entrance that we do not know of - Octavia answered in a rage, holding her hands in her hair.

\- All units stay alert but act only at my command. Reyes, Blake, what the hell? - The firm and rather irritated voice of the Inspector was heard over the radio.

\- Inspector, I swear we've been here for the last four hours. The place must have an entrance that we do not know, perhaps underground. Reyes is calling Clarke Griffin to confirm where Dr. Woods is - Detective Blake explained to her boss.

\- Clarke? - Upon hearing that Clarke had answered her call, Raven got out of the car to speak more calmly, without her friend being able to listen to the police radio and would hear what was happening. Raven could not tell Clarke the truth, there was no need to worry her at this point.

\- Hi Raven, how are you? - Clarke answered cheerfully.

\- I am very good, can I talk to your sweetheart? - Raven asked trying her best to remain calm and speak in a relaxed voice so that Clarke did not notice her nerves.

\- Lexa? Well, she's late with Carl, and to tell the truth, I am starting to worry a bit. It is urgent? Did you call her on her phone? - Clarke began to emphasize that it was already quite late, and it was strange that Lexa had not warned her that she would stop somewhere with Carl. Something in Clarke’s heart began to tell her that all was not well.

\- Ermmm ... yes, I’m sure she's driving and she can’t answer her phone. Do not worry, it's nothing urgent, you stay calm, I am sure they will arrive at any moment, maybe Carl asked Lexa to take him for a hot chocolate or something, you know how children are - Raven tried to reassure Clarke, but she knew her friend, she knew that she could be very insightful, and was suspecting that something was happening.

\- Yes ... of course ... well, I have to end this call, I'm preparing dinner, and I have chicken in the oven that I have to remove before it burns. I will tell Lexa to call you when she arrives. - Clarke said in a more worried tone of voice, which Raven was very sorry to hear, she had managed to make Clarke worry and perceive that something bad was happening. She cursed herself, but it was the only way to confirm that Lexa had possibly been kidnapped, and was about to be brought into that office.

\- If you say please, thank you Clarkie, and seriously do not worry, children are unpredictable, you know that very, as you are with them every day right? If Lexa calls me first, I'll let you know. - Raven tried to convey calm but was achieving exactly the opposite effect in Clarke.

\- You're welcome, take care Rav. - Clarke pulled the chicken out of the oven and started calling Lexa, and sending her messages. Clarke’s heart was beating too fast and she was praying that her bad feelings were not real.

Raven got back into the car, and immediately turned her back to Octavia with her hands in her face, her attitude immediately confirmed to Octavia that Lexa was probably in the club and in serious trouble. She could not understand, why the hell the Azgedas had kidnapped Lexa too? From what they had heard it seemed that the mafia bosses thought that Ontari had made Lexa her exclusive and private client for doing her the favor of curing her son’s blindness. But it did not make any sense that they had taken the doctor hostage.

\- Inspector Rivers, I’m almost certain that Dr. Woods has been taken, hostage. We need to wait before we go in, or everything will end badly. - Octavia confirmed to her boss that Raven’s fear for Lexa was valid.

\- Well Detective Blake, be attentive. All units, be ready, but only move on my command, we have several hostages, this a very delicate situation. We must act with extreme caution, is that clear? - The Inspector ordered clearly and the SWAT team was already in the area ready to take action replied that they understood.

Meanwhile, in the office, Ontari could not think, Nia’s thugs had her little son, they had killed Indra and now they also had Lexa. What the fuck was happening? What did the Azgedas know? Because it was clear to Ontari that it was not that Nia and Roan suspected that she had made a private deal with Lexa, perhaps as a form of payment for the medical care of her son. But there was something else, those two had something up their sleeves. And she was sure this was not going to be easy.

\- Bring me the woman now - Nia gave the order by the walkie-talkie to her men, who answered affirmatively.

Within five minutes two men entered holding the battered body of Dr. Woods, who was semi-unconscious, bleeding from her face, evidently, they had been questioning her in a very bad way. Ontari expected the worst, seeing her in this very bad state, it was clear to her that she had been tortured to extract information. Would Lexa have spoken to stop the torture? Would she have betrayed her? Ontari did not want to speculate anymore.

\- Sit her down there - Nia ordered, as she pointed to a chair next to Ontari, who was looking very worried at Lexa’s semi-unconscious face.

\- Well, they make a cute couple don’t you think Roan? - Nia said cynically while filling a glass of water from a jug on the desk.

\- Why the hell did you torture her? She only wanted to help my son. Do you this is how you will get her back as a client? Shit!! Lexa! Lexa, wake up! - Ontari’s reaction earned her another slap to the face from Nia,

\- SHIT BITCH! Oh but we are not interested in having her as a client, and do not worry, she is not dead, yet - Nia explained, as she approached Lexa's body with her son close behind her. Ontari's eyes widened as she waited for something terrible to happen, and she could not do anything to stop it. Even if she said the word for the police to act, it would be too late.

The woman gestured to Roan, who immediately took hold of Lexa's long hair that covered her already purple face from the blows that she had received from the thugs, swollen and bleeding.

Roan pulled Lexa’s hair back hard, as Nia through the glass of water at her face, and woke the doctor suddenly.

\- Well, now we can continue with the talk. Welcome, Dr. Woods - Nia said smiling, as she gave the glass to her son and Ontari breathed again.

Lexa woke up suddenly, scared and in pain. She had been severely beaten by two of Nia’s men for a while, during which they asked her too many questions, which she had evaded despite the terrible blows they gave her. Especially trying not to say anything about Ontari or the police operation in which she was involved in.

But to wake up and see none other than Nia Azgeda in front of her and her son Roan at her side, as well as Ontari sitting next to her with a panicked face, and with signs of having been beaten, told Lexa that this situation was about to explode. But her biggest concern was Carl, after seeing how ruthlessly Indra was killed in front of him, and she was grabbed by Nia’s thug who covered her mouth with a cloth that was covered with a drug that rendered her unconscious and then to be woken in a horrendous room of little light,and that smelled awful. Lexa was tied to a chair by those two thugs who had beaten her while they asked her questions.

\- Nia? Nia Azgeda ... but you - Lexa tried to act disoriented as if it was a complete surprise to see the woman there.

\- Shut up, Dr. Woods, here we ask the questions. You and this slutty whore better answer - Nia clarified immediately placing herself in front of both women, with her cold and cynical eyes fixed on Lexa’s green eyes, who without hesitation held her gaze, challenging Nia.

\- What the hell? Where is Carl? What have you done with him? He’s just an innocent child, please. - Lexa asked extremely worried, and her words touched Ontari's heart to see Lexa as concerned about her child as if Carl were her own.

\- Doctor, believe me, I do not want to hurt Carl, and I'm really surprised how worried you are about that child, who is no one to you. Honestly, that fact attracts my attention. - Nia answered as she brought her hand to her chin as she walked in front of the women.

\- He is an innocent child, and he is my patient, I have taken great care of him, that is all. What the fuck is happening here? - Lexa answered very determinedly, an attitude that bothered Nia who stopped walking and turned to glare at Lexa. Ontari prayed that Lexa confronting that woman would not end badly. She did not know what the queen of the Azgeda mafia was capable of doing if Lexa really challenged her.

\- Well, I'm getting tired, so let's move onto my questions. You see, you better tell us the truth, or the boy will be floating in the Hudson River tomorrow morning, next the both you of course. - Nia replied screaming and quite irritated.

Both Lexa and Ontari nodded silently, though neither of them wanted to provoke Nia, or show that crazy woman that they were really terrified. Lexa felt pain in her left cheek, suspecting that her jaw was probably broken, bringing her hand to her face.

\- Well, I'm glad you understand that this is serious. Now, let's move on to something more important. I do not give a shit about the agreement between the two of you. So you’re going to tell me whom the fuck contacted the damn police and what did you tell them? - Both Lexa and Ontari felt a sudden cold feeling run down their spines, they did not really expect this and their eyes widened at Nia’s question.

\- No one has contacted the police Nia, do you think I can be so stupid to do something like that? I've been in this organization for years, why the hell would I be a snitch now? - Ontari answered immediately, as convincing as she could be, although she could see in those macabre eyes of her boss, that Nia did not believe her.

\- Oh dear, not you, but this doctor could have convinced you to help the police in order to start a new life away from this place, and I think that was an enormous mistake. You know what happens to those who betray us, right? - Nia was very clear that Ontari had probably had been convinced by Lexa to help the police by the carried promise of a new life for herself and her young son.

But Nia needed to know who in the police was in charge of the operation. She had acquaintances within the force, to whom she could turn to take care of those damn cops who were ruining her business lately. And those two bitches in front of her were going to give her names. 

\- I have not convinced Ontari of anything, we have not contacted the police. Nia, you are completely crazy, where the hell did you get the idea that we had contacted the police? If I did, my career would be at risk. Can you imagine what would happen to my reputation? Why would I risk my whole career for a whore like her? - Lexa replied with disdain, acting the best role of her life, although that her words struck Ontari’s heart like a dagger, even though she knew that Lexa was trying to help her, and was trying to be convincing in her performance. But those words had hurt the same. 

\- Doctor, that is a good point, but I don’t believe you at all. So tell me right now who is your contact in the police or this damn bitch and then her son will be floating in the Hudson River, and of course, you would accompany them - Roan pointed his gun at Ontari immediately, after his mother beckoned him over with a nod. The man hesitated for a brief second, he did not want to kill Ontari, who looked at him with her honey-colored eyes with courageous in them and at the same time pleading, but Roan could not disobey his mother. He could not show weakness at that time.

\- I'm telling you, we have not contacted the police! - Ontari almost shouted Ontari at Nia who still laughed cynically as she half sat on her desk.

\- I'll count to ten, and when I finish, Roan will put a bullet in you both, and my men in the other room will do the same to your son. So do not waste time damn it, TELL ME WHO IN THE BITCH POLICE DID YOU CONTACT? !! - Nia had enough and her voice told Ontari that she had ten seconds to do something. But suddenly Lexa’s voice interrupted not only her thoughts but the countdown that Nia was about to start.

\- Why Nia?

\- What? Why, what doctor? - Nia answered surprised not only by the woman's question, but by the calmness in her voice and the very strange expression on her face, and her eyes ... those eyes had something.

\- Why did you take a position that you did not really want? Why did you let the pain and revenge of your loss at the hands of other mobsters have made you act this in this way? Did you not have a small child whom you could have given him a new life, away from everything you really did not want him to experience? Why did you let your soul turn dark, and transformed into a ruthless, unscrupulous woman and the head of a mafia organization like this?

Everyone in the office was left speechless and unable to think. Lexa's face and attitude had changed as if something or someone had possessed her for a moment. Her face was one of pure calm, and her eyes seemed to have a special glow. And everyone wondered how the hell Dr.Woods knew so much about Nia Azgeda’s past.

Nia was stunned for a few minutes, looking at that woman in front of her, she could not understand how Dr.Woods knew something that nobody knew about her. Who the hell was that woman? But Nia soon recovered from her shock and began to laugh in a way that even his son was left bewildered as he tried to process what the doctor had just said about his mother. It was obviously something that Roan was totally unaware of.

\- Please, who the fuck are you ?! I'll tell you anyway, I did it because I did not have anyone and I would not have had anything to offer my son. It was the best decision I've made in my life, and believe me I do not regret it at all, and I really enjoyed it when the man that was sent to kill my husband was bleeding little by little from a butcher's hook in front of me. His face, crying out for a bit of pity, and then followed by his relatives, a fine wife and three children of twelve, eight and four. And no, I did not care and I also earned more money than you in your damn career or life. Now stop asking about my past and to gain more time ... 1 ... 2 ... .3 ... .4 ... .5 .... - Nia responded in a cold and cynical tone as she walked in a threatening way towards Lexa, who’s calm attitude did not change but looked a bit embarrassed as she watched the woman approaching her as she began to count.

\- Please, Nia, believe me, I have not betrayed you, we have not contacted the police, not me at least ... I do not know if Lexa has but if she did then she didn’t tell me not say it - Ontari finally snapped out of her shocked state and began to beg the woman who clearly did not believe what she had said.

\- 6 ... 7 ... 8 ... 9 ... It's your last chance, bitch ... - Nia said with pleasure on her face.

\- PLEASE BELIEVE ME !! - Ontari shouted, while Lexa’s eyes opened wide in shock and her heart stopped beating.

\- Ten! Roan ... !! DAMN, IT SHOOT THEM YOU, IDIOT !!

On hearing Nia finish her countdown, Inspector Rivers gave the order to enter the club, but with caution, the hostages were still being targeted. Octavia and Raven shot out of the car like two rockets with their guns in their hands, they desperate to get there in time, begging for something or someone to stop Lexa and Ontari’s execution, possibly Agent Swan could get there in time to save the two women. Behind them the SWAT agents followed them closely, entering the premises as the raid began.

Agent Swan, seeing that Ontari's son was being taken to another room, did not hesitate to follow them to try and save the child. She felt that the child was her priority, so she did not hesitate to break the door down with a kick, as soon as Inspector Rivers gave the order to act. Surprising the two men who were with Carl, she killed them instantly, before the huge shock of the child who did not understand what was happening. But immediately Elizabeth ran to embrace him, lifting him into her arms and taking him out of the room. In the corridors, Agent Swan found total chaos, prostitutes were running down the corridors as they screamed, and armed men were firing at random. The agent decided to stay in that room and covered the little boy’s ears who trembled in her arms, as she tried to calm him down, and started singing a song to him. Her weapon was still in her free hand and was pointed at the door or rather at what was left of it. All Agent Swan’s senses were on alert, as she prayed that her police colleagues would find them before the mobsters did.

Meanwhile in the office, Roan looked into Ontari’s eyes that were full of terror as he slowly rose to his feet, and suddenly thousands of memories flooded his mind, of the love they had lived, of the good times. And as if by magic, little Carl was introduced to him. It was then that his eyes widened, reaching the sudden conclusion that the child could be his, it was almost certain that Carl was his son, and Roan cursed himself for not having noticed it before. But by not firing, his mother noticed that the man was lost in the eyes of that bitch who pleaded for mercy with her eyes.

Nia did not hesitate and immediately snatched the gun to her son then pushed him aside, then pointed the gun at Ontari, and that was when Lexa did not hesitate and got up from her chair. Lexa placed herself between Nia Azgeda and Ontari.

Lexa's green eyes stared into the enraged blues of Nia, who made the mistake of looking at the doctor, surprised by her stupid action of trying to save the bitch behind her.

\- LEXA NO !! - Ontari yelled trying to hold Lexa's arms from behind, but it was like trying to move a rock. Ontari could not understand what was happening.

\- You are both a pair of pathetic idiots! Goodbye.

Nia squeezed the trigger of the weapon, when Lexa closed her eyes a brief second, turning her body to face Ontari who was looking at her in shock. Lexa reopening her magical illuminated eyes and fixed them on the terrified Ontari.

Immediately Ontari let herself be carried away by those special emeralds, which immediately transmitted an enormous peace to her at the same time that a voice spoke to her in her mind, and she could have sworn it was Lexa’s voice, but the woman’s lips were not moving, but she was speaking through his eyes. "Do not be afraid Ontari, everything will be fine, trust me". As Lexa’s words ended from Lexa's back, the brunette could see two enormous white wings intensely illuminated by a white light that was projected throughout the room. Ontari could not believe what her eyes were witnessing. Immediately Ontari noticed that Lexa's badly wounded face lit up like her whole body did and her wounds disappeared immediately, leaving a white face that was like white porcelain, except for her pink lips, and those incredibly beautiful and special eyes that shook Ontari’s soul.

Across from the woman, Nia Azgeda started to pull the trigger, when suddenly she was blinded by a white light that projected itself the body of the doctor. The incredible intensity illuminated the office as if the sun itself was there in all its splendor. Lexa was still looking at Ontari, and suddenly, Nia pulled the trigger in the direction of the women. But before the astonished look of Ontari who was in front of Lexa, she could see that now the two huge white wings had closed around her, and without knowing how her feet moved in the direction of the illuminated body of the doctor, who embraced her at once, not only with her arms, but the huge wings closed over them. Ontari heard the clear sound of the shot from the weapon that Nia had in her hands, but never felt the impact of the bullet. Ontari supposed that the protective wings of Lexa, of that true Angel of Light, had muffled the projectile.

Suddenly more shots were heard from outside the office when the door was literally blown up, and Raven, Octavia entered the room followed by Seline, who had left little Carl with a detective who took him immediately to safety. The agents were immediately blinded by the immense and powerful white light that projected in that room, raising their hands trying to shield their eyes, to be able to see the other people in the room, although it was really difficult.

Ontari was so petrified as she felt that an Angel was embracing her, that she had no doubt that Lexa was a true Angel of Light, and not only because she gave sight back to her patients, but because she really was an Angel.

From Ontari’s honey eyes tears began fall, not from sorrow, but from feeling sheltered in the arms of that beautiful Angel, feeling that enormous peace, an enormous liberation, a very pleasant warmth, an intense light, that somehow purified her soul Ontari also felt that her whole being was filled with an immense love, a love she had never felt before, but she knew that it was the purest love her heart had ever felt, only compared to the love that bound her to her little son. Immediately the only words she felt in the deepest part of her being was "Thank you, my God", which made her smile from the soul.

Nia tried to shoot the women despite that damn blinding light, and that was when her son could distinguish the cops in the room with their weapons pointed at his mother.

\- NYPD! Nia Azgeda, drop your weapon, you're under arrest! - Octavia shouted as she was just a little in front of the other two agents, closer to Roan and Nia Azgeda, and had just seen that Nia was pointing her gun again at that intense white light.

Nia shouted something that no one in the room could make out as she tried to shoot at the police that she could distinguish in front of her at distance, despite the intense light that still illuminated the room.

Raven moved forward and stood in front of Octavia without thinking twice about it, as Nia fired in their direction, and the bullet hit Detective Reyes who fell immediately to the ground to the horror of her partner, who raised her gun and pointed it at the Azgeda woman and fired a shot without hesitation. Roan who saw the detective’s action, did not think as he pushed his mother out of the way, and the bullet entered his head and he fell lifeless at the feet of his furious mother.

Nia watched her son fall dead at her feet, and without thinking she raised her at the damn policeman who had shot her son, who without wasting time fired, and the bullet hit the heart of the head of the Azgeda Mafia, killing her instantly.

The blinding light suddenly disappeared from the office, revealing Lexa who was hugging Ontari, who was still sheltered in her arms. The doctor gently separated her body from Ontari’s as she continued to look at her as she smiled at the woman, radiating peace while her hand caressed Ontari's cheek.

\- Are you ok Ontari? - Lexa asked in a calm voice.

\- I ... I ... how ... Lex ... you are ... - Ontari coming out of her hypnotism and could not find the words to describe the words of what she had just lived, felt, and seen with her own eyes. Even her body trembled, becoming aware that the woman who stood in front of her was an enlightened and wonderful being. But a thought repeated in her mind ... how was that possible?

\- Ontari, go find your child - was all Lexa said, still smiling as she rested her hand on Ontari’s shoulder. Making Ontari concentrate on looking for her little one and not on everything she had just experienced. It was not time to start explaining what had just happened.

\- Ermmm ... Thank you ... yes ... I ... Carl ... - Ontari finally smiled, focusing her mind on her little son now. Then there would be time later to talk with Lexa or that wonderful Angel who was at her side and who smiled at her with her illuminated green eyes.

In the other part of the office meanwhile, Octavia ran over to her partner Reyes, who was lying on the floor very badly wounded. The bullet had hit her near her neck, where the bulletproof vest had not protected her, blood was coming out of Raven’s mouth and she was finding it hard to breathe which was not a good sign. Probably her artery was perforated.

Octavia threw herself to the ground and took Raven into her arms as she watched the injured detective look at her with a slight smile on her bloodied lips. Detective Blake placed Raven’s head onto her trembling legs. Her green eyes looked at her with desperation, as she tried not to cry. Meanwhile Agent Swan, after checking that the Azgeda’s were both dead, got onto her radio and urged the paramedics to hurry.

\- Officer has fallen, I repeat, officer fallen, she is very badly wounded.

\- Detective Swan, who is the injured officer? - Inspector Rivers was heard asking over the radio immediately, causing a slight smile on Raven's face.

\- Detective Reyes, Inspector, and she looks pretty bad, please hurry up with the ambulance. - Agent Swan explained.

\- SHIT! Do not worry, they're on their way. - Inspector Rivers responded clearly affected by the news, which again caused another smile on the face of the fallen and bleeding agent, who now coughed as she found it even harder to breathe.

Lexa turned around after saying goodbye to Ontari, to look now at the dead Azgedas on the ground, and on the other side the desperate scenario. Lexa’s shocked eyes widened as they saw Octavia, wearing a blue bulletproof vest with the inscription NYPD in large white letters over her chest, who was desperately holding Raven's head on her legs. The Latina looked badly wounded.

\- What the hell are you laughing at? You are such an idiot! What the hell were you thinking? Dammit! - Octavia said as she caressed Raven's face with one hand, and with the other pressing down her the bleeding wound.

\- Ha...Shit…. Do not ... do not make me laugh Blake ... it hurts - Raven stopped speaking as she suddenly felt very tired, and let her eyes close.

\- Raven! Raven! Damn it open your eyes! Stay with me, the paramedics are on their way. - Octavia pleaded between sobs, gently hitting the face of his partner to revive her.

Suddenly Octavia felt a hand rest on her shoulder, squeezing it gently, and she immediately felt like a bolt of energy ran through her body from that touch on her shoulder, making her shudder. Octavia finally raised her eyes irritated by the tears towards that person who was standing next to her, meeting those magical and illuminated green eyes of her friend Lexa, who smiled at her strangely, but her presence radiated so much peace, that it completely flooded her, and released her from her despair for a few seconds.

\- Octavia, she will be fine. Go with Agent Swan to look for the paramedics, I'll stay with Raven. - Lexa said very calmly, while Octavia tried to understand what was happening to her, but she was sure of something, she could not stop looking at Lexa's penetrating and enlightened eyes. While Agent Swan watched the scene at a distance, not understanding much what has just happened.

\- Lexa ... I ... - Octavia could not even find the words. But something pushed her from inside to get up and leave her beloved companion in the hands of her friend Lexa.

\- Go quietly Octavia, then we will talk later. Go lead them here, maybe they cannot find the office. I will attend to Raven in the meantime - At the safety and comfort that Octavia found in Lexa’s words, Octavia wasted no more time, surely the paramedics were lost in the huge building. Octavia nodded at Lexa one final time then stood up and spoke to her partner, Agent Swan.

\- Well, Agent Swan, come with me.

When the detectives finally left Lexa with Raven, Lexa proceeded to open the vest of the semi-conscious detective who was lying on the floor. Then Lexa placed Raven’s head onto her legs as Octavia had done. Lexa found Raven’s wound and brought her hand very close to it, and immediately a light emitted from her hand.

When Raven's dark eyes suddenly opened, she found a brightly lit image of Lexa above her. Her hand was on the wound and was illuminating it, casting a very intense and white light on her chest. Raven could feel some heat and tingling in her bleeding wound, but no pain. Raven tried to talk but found she could not. She was so fascinated by the light that radiated from Lexa, and she would swear that behind Lexa she could see wings, two huge white wings. Raven immediately told herself that she was hallucinating because she had lost a lot of blood, or she was entering paradise and was seeing angels coming for her soul.

But she was sure of something, and that was that image was simply wonderful. Raven smiled like a fool, while Lexa watched her smiling with her eyes fixed on Raven’s as if they were hypnotizing her. Raven felt such a huge peace inside her soul and a slight tingle where the bullet is supposed to have hit her, barely above her bulletproof vest, apparently near her main artery.

But the pain was gone, and Raven’s eyes looked at her wound to watch the bullet leave her body as if Lexa's hand was a magnet, and then internally felt her wound close, leaving only a superficial wound. The only thing Raven could think with her eyes open in shock as she looked at the bullet that Lexa's fingers held, was that either she was really delirious, or she really was in the presence of an Angel.

\- Raven, you'll be fine, don’t worry, just rest, the paramedics have arrived - were the last words that agent Reyes heard, as she closed her eyes, without even being able to answer or ask Lexa what had just happened was.

At that precise moment Octavia, Detective Swan, and Inspector Rivers entered the office with the paramedics and immediately approached Raven, but leaving enough room for the paramedics to work.

The bullet had only hit her vest, but barely touched Raven’s body, it is not a deep wound. Here is the bullet. She will be fine - Lexa said as she gently placed Raven’s head onto the ground, then standing up to the amazement not only of Luna but also of Octavia and Elizabeth too, who did not understand anything of what was happening.

Octavia opened her eyes wide, that could not be possible, she had seen very clearly that Raven was very seriously injured when she had left the room. And now Raven looked different, her wound was very small, and the blood that came out of her mouth had disappeared, and it seemed that she was sleeping peacefully, breathing normally. That was impossible, without hesitation, Octavia looked at Lexa puzzled, as did Agent Swan, who had also been witness to the seriousness wound that Detective Reyes had from Nia’s shot. Neither of them understood how it was possible, or what had happened while they had gone in search of the paramedics to guide them to the office.

Lexa looked at them with a sweet smile, leaving them speechless, handing them the bullet out and leaving the office before the shocked detectives and a bewildered Inspector, who believed that she would find a dying detective Reyes, according to what the detectives Blake and Swan had described her condition to be.

Luna honestly did not understand how two experienced agents like that could have made such a bad assessment of the situation. But she simply shook her head, turning her attention to Detective Reyes, who now seemed to be waking up slowly, and was aided by paramedics who told her she was going to recover. Another fact that also surprised Inspector Rivers, was that she found Dr. Woods, with no trace of any violence on her face, as she had expected to find from the conversation they had heard.

Lexa went out into the hall meeting Ontari and her little Carl in her arms, so happy, and Ontari who was celebrating that everything was over, clinging to her son, who was holding his arms tightly around his mother’s neck. That image once again touched Lexa’s heart who immediately smiled at the mother and son.

Ontari approached Lexa to place a kiss full of gratitude on her cheek, then whispered in her ear…

\- Thank you, beautiful Angel of Light.


	30. Epilogue

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=xpstj8)

 

7 years later ...

Blue Jeans by Lana del Rey was playing in the living room on the fifth floor of the building where Clarke and Lexa lived in the neighborhood of Manhattan, while Mother and daughter sang along with the famous singer, between laughter and dancing.

“…Blue jeans, white shirt  
Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn  
It was like James Dean for sure  
You're so fresh to death and sick as ca-cancer  
You were sorta punk rock,  
I grew up on hip-hop  
But you fit me better  
Than my favorite sweater,  
And I know that love is mean,  
And love hurts  
But I still remember  
That day we met in December,  
Oh, baby!  
I will love you 'til the end of time  
I would wait a million years  
Promise you'll remember that you're mine  
Baby, can you see through the tears?  
Love you more  
Than those bitches before  
Say you'll remember, oh, baby, say you'll remember, oh, baby, ooh  
I will love you 'til the end of time…”

\- Very good beautiful! - Lexa’s proud voice echoed around the room along with the giggles of her little daughter, whom Lexa held in her arms as she covered the happy little girls with face kisses. 

\- Lana is pretty, but Mama is prettier... Are we going to see Mom today? - Asked little Alexa in the arms of her mom Lexa, who did not stop kissing her daughter.

Yes, my love, we are, but first, we have to take a bath and then we will get dressed in something nice that Mama left us, so come my little bug.

\- Mami... Angel also wants to go - Alexa said pointing to the big belly of her mom, where her little sister was growing, and whom she could not wait to meet.

\- Very good we are going by plane then - Lexa lifted her daughter higher in her arms then carefully placed her onto on her bulging belly of six months of pregnancy, to take her flying to the bathroom, as they laughed together. 

 

Making stories...

A year later, after the entire Azgeda mafia had fallen, Lexa had asked the love of her life to marry her in a very special way, surprising her on stage at that pub where Clarke had once again sung every Saturday. That night Lexa invited the loved ones of both women, to witness her proposal of marriage to the woman she loved above anything else in her life.

Lexa hoped that Clarke had finished her concert at the pub, before an audience that was enjoying the popular artist Angel who thanked them as they clapped and shouted. In the midst of her thanking her audience, Clarke noticed to her great astonishment that Lexa had suddenly come onto the stage. The artist turned to face Lexa without understanding what was happening, but the doctor's sparkling eyes and her unforgettable smile told Clarke that this was a good surprise. Even so, Clarke looked bewildered as the audience, who a very nervous Lexa asked for them to please be silent, after taking the microphone in her hand that seconds earlier her love had left on its stand.

Lexa turned to look at Clarke with enlightened eyes, wrapped in their eternal love, and after getting down on her knees, she took out the small box containing the ring of bright blue safari and that color that she loved so much in the eyes of the artist, and asked Clarke if she would become her beloved wife, which made Clarke's heart stop beating.

The audience was completely silent, but seeing Lexa kneeling before Angel, could not help a murmur in unison... "ohhhhhh...", while Clarke with tears in her eyes excited, almost trembling in, lost in those emeralds so enamored of her beloved to answer her love with a resounding "YES MY LOVE" snatching the microphone, with her trembling hands, before the laughter of the audience, who jumped in joy celebrating the happiness of the couple, then Lexa stood up and joined her lips to Clarke’s between smiles and tears as she put the ring on her thrilled girlfriend's finger.

Clarke and Lexa were married in a beautiful and simple ceremony very private, in which none of their relatives and friends were missing, but trying to avoid at all costs the press. The place chosen by the couple, was the gardens of a beautiful villa that Lexa had bought in the Hamptons, in New York, to live with her beloved future wife, near the sea, as Clarke dreamed and as Lexa also adored. They would alternate between the huge apartment they already owned in a Manhattan building, and the new house, which would be mostly for weekends, and summers.

The happy newly married couple, after the party that lasted most of the night, flew to Thailand, where they enjoyed a beautiful honeymoon for almost two weeks. Leaving the whole world, living what would be a simple preview of their lives together.

Clarke had become the director of the school for the Blind, where she taught, after the mafia queen of the organization Nia Azgeda, died in the police raid along with her son. With the financial help of the Woods twins, and their parents, who gladly invested in the school to help it continue .. Clarke took the position with pleasure and pride, proposing to help all children with blindness that the school could accommodate in their classrooms, at no cost.

Lexa continued to perform medical miracles with that extra something that the doctor possessed, for those patients who like her beloved wife managed to see the light again at the end of the dark tunnel. Happily among them was little Carl, who finally for the first time, could see the image of his beloved mother, who was crying tears of emotion, as well as the world around him, and began to enjoy a new life together with his Mommy Ontari.

Ontari and Carl, after a few months, had moved to San Francisco, California. There was no need to change their names because when the whole Ontari organization fell, she was free from the worry of going to prison because she had helped to dismantle the Mafia, and later testified against the few that remained. But Ontari wanted to start a new life with her sweet Carl in a new place, and that took her to the warm lands of California.

There Ontari got a nice apartment with financial help that she accepted from her beloved younger sister Echo and her husband Peter, as well as money that she collected from Lexa, Clarke, Alicia, Niylah, Raven, Octavia and her husband Lincoln, Inspector Rivers and Detective Swan. Ontari had connected with the pretty detective Elizabeth Swan, with whom they had promised each other a probable romantic future, although they did not want to rush anything. Especially Ontari, who first wanted to establish her new life in her new city with her son, rather than start a serious relationship with someone.

Ontari was very excited to find that she now belonged to another world, a world where she could count on friends, and a sister who was everything to her besides her little son, who could now see the world around him. Part of that huge sum of money she received, she put into an account at the bank in Carl's name for his future. With the rest, she bought a store in San Francisco, she settled with her son, who immediately started attending a local school, and Ontari after getting a job as a receptionist for a doctor, enrolled in the University to continue with her medical studies.

 

As for the famous model Alicia Woods, after a few years, finally retired from the world of modeling and created a modeling agency with an old French modeling partner, an agency that immediately equaled the famous Betty Ford, was called“Ma Chérie".

While her wife Niylah, who was a graphic designer, helped her to create an advertising agency that soon became famous.

Alicia and Niylah settled in the city of New York, living in a beautiful house in the neighborhood of Queens.

After a couple of years, they decided to start a family, and the one chosen to carry the pregnancy was Alicia herself, who to her surprise and happiness had twins, a beautiful boy, and a girl, both with blond hair and green eyes like hers and her twin Lexa’s. They named them, Pierre and Emily, who became her whole world with her wife Niylah. they also became the spoiled niece and nephew of their aunts Lexa and Clarke, who took care of them often, when Alicia and Niylah traveled for business.

Octavia married Lincoln, two years after Operation Azgeda concluded, moving to a large house in Manhattan. Where after a year they started their beautiful family. In total, they had three children, two boys and a girl, Richard, Thomas and Nathalie, one and two years apart. Octavia continued with her art gallery but left the police to dedicate herself fully to her family. While her husband Lincoln continued with the gym that he already owned and which grew by opening two more locations, one in the city of Boston and one in the city of Chicago.

Raven had managed to establish a romantic relationship with her boss, Inspector Rivers, although it was not easy for her to get her woman. After many months of asking and not giving up, Luna had agreed to go out with Detective Reyes, and by the time Clarke and Lexa were married, they had been living together for two months, they were very happy and in love. they did not marry or have children but had two dogs that they adored and were somehow their babies, both continuing their excellent work in the New York Police Department.

Two years after they got married Clarke and Lexa wanted to start their own family, they decided that the artist would be the one who would carry their first baby, since she was the youngest of the two. Lexa was already 35 and Clarke 31. Their baby girl was born on September 9, strong and beautiful, with blue-green eyes, and her hair between chestnut and blonde. Undoubtedly a perfect combination of her happy mothers. Clarke and Lexa called her Alexa Jane, who was immediately the darling of all her friends and family.

Then things got complicated with Clarke continuing to conceive more babies, unfortunately, she lost them, and after the third loss and a lot of treatment, they decided not to try again. It was then Lexa wanted to give Alexa Jane a little sister or brother, so finally after an extensive treatment to which she was subjected to since she also had certain complications with carrying a pregnancy, the famous brunette doctor managed to get pregnant, four years later her first daughter was born.

Now, in her sixth month of pregnancy, which had been good, and she had been taken care of and loved by her beloved wife and her daughter, who did not stop giving infinite love to her little sister who grew inside her mom’s stomach, talking to her all the time, giving kisses and caresses to that huge belly of her mom Lexa. Alexa jumped in delight when her little sister from inside that belly, moved when she placed her little hand on her mom’s stomach as if answering her, while Lexa and Clarke were dying of love watching her. They had no doubt that Alexa would be a very loving older sister and companion of her little sister. When they had discovered that the baby was a girl, between the three of them they decided on her names, Angel Costia.

 

Once they were ready and beautiful dressed, Lexa and Alexa left the home where they lived with Clarke, to go to see her in the pub where she played that night. Both of them were very excited, it was a very special night for Clarke, as she would present her first album called "Angel of Light", which obviously was dedicated to her great love, and her Angel of Light, who today was her beloved and beautiful wife.

Clarke and Lexa’s friends and family were gathered for the big occasion in the pub, which was almost full with people The singer Angel had become so popular in recent years, that her fans traveled many miles to see her concerts, in that small pub that Clarke refused to leave. That pub were many years ago she began to sing when her world was still in shadows and darkness, and somehow it became a special place for her. And as always, Raven was there once more, helping her as always to carry out her concerts, as she was almost her manager, but more than that friend who always helped her.

Even Lexa's parents had traveled from Australia to witness the premiere of their daughter in law’s debut album, whom they loved as their own. Also Clarke's father, Jake had traveled with his new family, to unconditionally support his beloved eldest daughter, and obviously her mother Abigail was there with her partner, Dr. Paul Richardson, with whom she had a long relationship of several years.

Lexa and her little Alexa arrived in time, although Mama Woods had driven a little them there in her Range Rover Epoque while listening to Lana del Rey on the SUV's stereo, and mother and daughter were singing along with the famous singer with as always laughter.

Lexa had her beloved wife's album in her music selection, but she wanted her daughter to enjoy the voice of her talented mom live that night, which was the first time she had attended a concert, making it very special for the girl as well as for her mothers.

Alexa was very similar to her twin Alicia, especially in terms of her energetic and happy personality. The Little Griffin-Woods was a whirlwind of energy and her beloved Aunt Alicia had been teaching her how to get on a surfboard last summer at her house in Hawaii, where they had all gone for a week together.

Alicia's own daughter did not share her love for the sea, or the crazy sports her famous mother practiced, both children were more like their mom Niylah calmer and more creative. So when Alicia met with her energetic niece, they both lost sight of everyone immediately. While Lexa constantly asked her twin to take care of her daughter, even though she had a blind trust in her sister, knowing that despite the excitement that her twin shared with her daughter, her twin would take care of her niece.

Alexa was the same age as her cousins, Pierre and Emily, only a few months between them. But it was not with them whom she loved to meet and play with, to have thousands of adventures, and learn new crazy sports all the time, but her beloved and beautiful Aunt Alicia. Lexa and Clarke always shook their heads smiling, watching as their daughter and aunt met and immediately ran to start their exciting adventures. Alicia taught Alexa French, as well as her little ones, and although Alexa had just begun to go to school, she stood out because the girl was very very intelligent and very hungry to learn everything. Alexa always left her mother's and her aunt speechless with how easy and fast she learned everything she was taught.

Alexa had also inherited a love for the art from her mother Clarke, drawing almost all the time what was happening in her life, while her aunt Octavia already saw her as a future artist who might exhibit her works in her gallery, as her talented mother. Clarke still painted and made sculptures that were sold like hot cakes in her exhibitions, always making Octavia by attracting buyers from around the world to her gallery, which was located in the popular neighborhood of Tribeca.

Although her aunt Alicia saw her little niece as a potential model as she had been, that was a topic that she always ended up arguing with her twin Lexa, since the doctor preferred that her daughter would choose to pursue a university career if possible. Although Lexa had always supported and admired the model career of her twin Alicia, she knew that behind that famous life, that Alicia had had to sacrifice a normal life, and she really wanted Alexa to have a life where she was not limited to anything, neither to love, nor to happiness, nor to her privacy. Alicia obviously understood that very well, but she could not help but imagine what niece's preciousness on the covers of the most famous magazines in the world would look like, perhaps with her own daughter Emily who had almost the same beauty, sometimes seeing them together they seemed more like sisters

Alicia had developed a passion for photography, and she kept taking pictures of her family, as well as the beautiful Alexa when they were together.

 

Her photos of the girl was so beautiful and shocking that both Clarke and Lexa could understand why the former model saw so much potential in their daughter. But even so, they turned the offer of the former famous model to turn her niece into her successor.

Alicia's own daughter, Emily, was fascinated with her Mami's career, although she was still very small, Alicia showed her pictures on the magazine covers, or at a famous parade and the girl simply imitated her, telling her that she wanted to be like her. Something that Alicia did not doubt would happen someday, although like Lexa, at the same time she and her wife Niylah, wished that their children had a university education before they decided to be models some day.

Echo and her husband Peter were the happy parents of the twins which they had adopted and who grew up in a home surrounded by infinite love. Echo continued to be Lexa's assistant in her office, and was constantly in touch with beloved older sister Ontari and her little son Carl, via phone calls, Skype and Whatsapp. As well as visiting each other, and there was no Christmas that did not spend together as a family, the family they had always dreamed of.

 

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=6fcx09)

Returning to the present, it was the big night and there they were already at the pub, which was full of enthusiastic fans who were waiting for the beginning of the ANGEL concert and the presentation of her first album.

When Lexa arrived with her daughter Alexa, who was super excited to see a concert by her Mama Clarke for the first time, Alicia immediately took the excited girl into her arms and lifted her niece onto her shoulders, so that she had a good view of her mother Clarke on stage. Alicia’s own children stood with her wife Niylah and her father Gustus.

The place reserved for the singer's friends and relatives was obviously in the front row, where the artist could see them all the time. Clarke’s friends greeted the last to arrive, Lexa and her daughter Alexa, then the woman who went onto the stage was none other than Raven herself.

\- HEY NEW YORK! WHAT'S UP ?! - Raven shouted making the audience shout back enthusiastically.

\- Are you ready to listen to the amazing, the only one, ANGEL and her first album "Angel of Light" ?! - the audience responded positively, between shouts and whistles, but Raven wanted more.

\- I can’t hear you very well... ARE YOU READY?!! - the crowd shouted even louder which finally pleased Raven.

\- I GIVE YOU.... ANGEL!!!

Clarke came out onto the stage with a huge smile on her face as she waved to the boisterous crowd that cheered her name, whistled and applauded. Lexa's eyes lit up immediately, as she was filled with enormous love and pride, seeing once again her wife being cheered so warmly by the huge audience. It was also really special, since this her first album, Clarke had dedicated to her, to her "Angel of Light", as she had become since that day, in which her eyes had seen her at the end of the dark tunnel in which she had been since she was twelve years old.

Clarke stood in the middle of the stage, excited by the huge ovation of the audience who did not stop applauding her. Clarke felt tears in her eyes, but she took a deep breath, and then turned to face her audience, and greeting them as she waved her hands in the air to try to stop the ovation, and thus be able to begin her singing. Clarke took the microphone in her hands to talk to them, still shaking and laughing a little nervous...

\- You are all very cool! Thank you, nice people! Enough…. Stop... I need to start my concert...Thank you for the nice reception. But my beautiful wife, here tonight, is six months pregnant and is carrying our little Angel, and I need her to go to bed early, together with our beautiful daughter Alexa who also here tonight. Hello, little bug! - Clarke said to her cheerful and excited audience, and then greeted her daughter whom she could see sitting on the shoulders of her sister-in-law Alicia. It was the first time that daughter would see her on stage, so the emotion that filled her soul and her heart was indescribable for the artist, seeing her daughter so happy as she applauding her.

\- Hi Mom!!! You are going to sing?! - The girl asked as she applauded her mom. While the audience rejoiced in the tender and special moment between the mother and her beautiful daughter.

\- Hello my heaven! Yes, now I'm going to sing, and you'll sing with me?

\- Yeah - Alexa answered one more time almost jumping on the shoulders of her poor aunt Alicia, who was grateful to be still in such good physical shape.

\- Very good people, as you know, this night is something special, not only because so many people have come to support me, but also because I present my first album, which is dedicated to the beautiful "Angel of Light", who is my beloved wife Lexa. My love…. Thank you for being my everything, not only my Angel, but my everything every day, I love you more than I can express, so I hope you like my first album. And I hope everyone will buy it, right? Ha... ok, here we go... guys... one, two, three... - the audience exploded in joy and laughter once again applauding the artist, as the band that accompanied her on stage began to play.

Lexa was crying, letting the tears fall down her face as she sent many kisses with her hand to her wife, while her face was illuminated by a reflector, and the audience turned to look at her. On the stage behind Clarke, a giant screen had been installed, where images of photos and some old family videos of a Clarke girl were beginning to appear, playing, with her parents, at a park, or on the beach, or next to their beloved ocean, so happy, so radiant.

There was a pause, and the images of Clarke changed to those of a girl, with dark glasses and a cane in her hands, beginning to get used to that new dark world in which that fateful traffic accident had taken her into at the age of twelve. Jake, her father, felt a knot tighten in his heart at those images of his blind daughter, but immediately felt the hand of his ex-wife, Abby hold his hand tightly as they together watched their daughter with tears in their eyes.

That white cane that would be in Clarke's hand from that moment, was there, next to her on stage, which was illuminated, making everyone aware of Angel’s past blindness.

The chords of "Young and Beautiful" by Lana del Rey began to sound in the pub, and Lexa, so sensitive because of her pregnancy, put a hand on her belly from which she could feel her little Angel's movements, as excited as she was. Lexa moved her other hand to her face, while her little daughter on the shoulders of her aunt Alicia, immediately turned to her with her huge eyes and mouth wide open, so smiling, clapping wildly, because her mother was going to sing a song by Lana del King. Lexa took her little hand in her own and nodded her head, with a big smile illuminating her face, while with the other hand she dried her tears as the audience began to whistle and cheer, when Clarke's beautiful voice silenced them.

"... I've seen the world, done it all  
Had my cake now  
Diamonds, brilliant, in Bel-Air now  
Hot summer nights, mid July  
when you and I were forever wild  
the crazy days, city lights  
the way you would play with me like a child  
Will you still love me  
when I'm not longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
when I've got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful? ... "

Both Alexa and her mom Lexa began to sing the song holding hands and so excited that they could not stop smiling, while Clarke watched them from the stage, restraining herself from not getting too excited, but her blue eyes burning with love as she kept looking to her girls for a second, while playing that song from her soul, for her great love.

The images on the screen were now showing Clarke growing up, becoming that wonderful and talented artist. It showed her singing beginnings with her guitar, her first drawings, her first sculptures. And later then show her as an adult, beginning to teach children to discover the wonderful world of art within their souls. Filling their darkness with a small light, which made them smile like her, made them feel at peace with life again, just as the artist had.

“…I've seen the world, lit it up  
As my stage now  
Channeling angels in a new age now  
Hot summer days, rock and roll  
the way you play for me at your show  
And all the ways, I got to know  
Your pretty face and electric soul  
Will you still love me  
when I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
when I've got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?...”

The images were changing to Clarke’s first concerts right there in that pub. The artist's face was full of life, of art music, in a perfect combination with those first audiences, who were in love with her presence and her voice, and that sense of humor that she always had, despite living in darkness. In spite of having her soul in pain, but never giving up on the dream of seeing the world that went out at twelve years old.

“…Dear lord, when I get to heaven  
Please let me bring my GIRL  
when she comes tell me that you'll let her in  
Father tell me if you can  
All that grace, all that body  
All that face, makes me wanna party  
she's my sun, she makes me shine like diamonds…”

The audience laughed a little at the change of the lyrics from Angel, in that particular part of the song, changing "Man" for "Girl", and "her" for "her" or "she" for the "she", referring to her beautiful wife who could not stop crying at that moment, and her Angel did not stop moving in her belly.

While her little daughter Alexa looked at her somewhat confused by the change in the lyrics of that song that she knew well, because it was one of her mommy Lexa's favorites, and now her mom Clarke changed some words in it. All the friends and relatives around her contemplated the confused little girl, and laughed at her confusion. Alexa finally looked at her mommy Lexa, who did not stop laughing, and shrugged her shoulders, as if to say... "whatever it is... it's my mom and she can sing it any way she wants"

"... Will you still love me  
when I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
when I've got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?  
Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful? ... "

When Angel finished the song, she didn’t have to wait for the ovation as the audience went crazy. While the artist sent a kiss with her hand to her wife, and another directed to her belly, and another to her little Alexa who did not stop applauding and try to whistle as her aunt Alicia under her did also.

The concert continued with ovations, and songs from the artist, who played songs by other artists and some that she herself had composed, and which were part of her first album. But for the end, she left a very special song that simply had a lot of reference to what her wife meant in her life.

\- Thank you!! Thanks to everyone who has come tonight, and those who have followed me from the beginning and still continue to do, and my new fans. Now this is my last last song, which is dedicated exclusively to that beautiful Angel who took me in her arms years ago, and not only returned the light to my eyes, but it illuminated my heart and soul, with the greatest love i have known, and for whom i feel blessed to have my side every day. And without a doubt, I know well that every night I fall asleep in her arms, in the arms of a beautiful Angel.

Lexa did not know if she could cry anymore, Clarke's words made her soul shudder in an indescribable way, she was so excited, and had her little Angel growing inside her, the baby felt all those emotions of her mother and she immediately began moving, letting her mom know that the love of her moms shone in her soul and was surrounding her. Lexa immediately caressed her belly and sent a kiss to her wife, who was preparing herself for the last song, sitting at her piano, and sent a kiss back, she was as excited as Lexa who was trying to contain her many tears.

On the big screen behind Clarke, was black at first, but as soon as Clarke played the first key on the piano, a small light began to appear at the end of a dark tunnel, which became more intense as she began to sing. Sarah Mclachlan's song "In the arms of an Angel". While Lexa's heart was beating very fast with her hands on her belly, trying to calm her emotions, so that the Angel growing inside her would also relax and enjoy like her the voice and emotion of her mother on stage, as Lexa fell in love with her wife once again.

“…Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
there's always some reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard, at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
Oh, beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
And maybe empty  
Oh, and weightless, and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight  
In the arms of the angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here…”

Alexa put her little arms on the head of her aunt to support her head as she watched and enjoyed the magical voice of her mother who sang that beautiful song, that she had never heard before and that she liked very much.

When the audience began to hold up lighted lighters, lighting the room as if they were thousands of stars, the girl watched fascinated, as they moved like waves in the ocean, since the crowds hands moved from side to side one side in silence, creating a magical atmosphere and a moment that Alexa would remember for the rest of her life.

“…So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
there's vultures and thieves at your back  
the storm keeps on twisting  
Keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference  
Escape one last time  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness  
Oh, this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees…”

A image suddenly projected onto the screen, the tunnel was filled with light, and a little girl walked by and suddenly stopped and turned to meet the eyes and the face of the famous "Angel of Light", Dr. Woods, in that intense light, while happy images of many of her patients of different ages appeared around her under, causing the whole audience let out a collective"ohhhhhh". 

Clarke looked at the screen and then at her beloved wife with a huge smile on her face. It was such a beautiful and so angelic image of Lexa, that the doctor only hid her reddened and smiling face behind her hands. While her eyes were mainly filling the entire screen, with a white light so intense around her, while Clarke finished the last words of the beautiful and heartfelt song.

“…In the arms of the angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here... "

When the artist finished singing, the audience was so hypnotized by the image on the screen of those enlightened eyes full of magic and love and light, while the voice of the artist was heard once again taking advantage of the magical moment of silence.

Clarke looked at her angelical Lexa in the audience, who for some reason had moved to stand at the edge of the stage, still looking at her completely in love with one of her hands still resting on her belly, while her Angel caressed her from inside, and with her other arm held her little daughter Alexa who was as fascinated as everyone there.

Clarke looked at them melting into that huge love of her family, and from the stage as she smiling from her grateful soul simply said…

\- I love you my beautiful Angel of Light...

*** The End ***

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=29xfyfs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it my people! ✨😇✨ this story is done! THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH to all of you for read it, for your always positive comments, for your kudos and bookmarks! And never the less, HUGE THANKS to my friend and translator Joanne! Without her, my stories never will be known in the english world!😘👍🏼
> 
> My dear readers we see it now on my new Clexa AU's fic “The Boss”😎 a very very different story than this one, or other of my fics, that will be a little bit longer. At the moment, in the spanish version i just uploaded Chapter 44, so yes, a long way still, an many twist and turns with CEO Clarke and chauffeur Lexa. But i am super happy with the story that is one of the most reads with 65K at the moment, and voted (6K), of my Clexa AU's fics.👩🏻💻👍🏼💚💙✍🏻 So see you all there!
> 
> Sangabrielle❤️


End file.
